


I'm under your spell

by Mazer



Series: Trilogia + IMUYS [4]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Crack-Pairing, F/M, Introspettivo, M/M, OC, Yaoi, non-canon, ooc, saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 126,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IMUYS è una storia dai risvolti profondamente riflessivi, e, per quanto con certe sue rivelazioni arrivi seriamente a minare l’intero impianto messo su dalla Trilogia, l’ho sempre considerata una sorta di narrazione a parte.<br/>
Uscito dal coma, un apatico Yuriy condivide la casa assieme a Ralph, che si comporta come un principino arrogante sempre più sprofondato nella depressione, e a Boris, che lo emargina perché non disposto a perdonare il suo ultimo tradimento.<br/>
Il rapporto vagamente morboso che lega Ralph a Boris s’incrina quando il russo gli presenta la sua nuova ragazza, Tara. Yuriy, pur turbato dagli incitamenti del Gripholblader, si ritrova ad approfittare di questa frattura in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsi... E un problema che ormai si riteneva <em>seppellito</em> tornerà magicamente a galla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In principio...

Mi era spesso capitato di domandarmi, anche se forse più in passato che adesso, fino a che punto avessero avuto importanza le scelte che avevo preso durante il corso della mia vita e quanto invece avessero influito il caso o il volere altrui, riguardo la formazione di ciò che poi sarei diventato.  
Potevo vantarmi (sempre ammesso che fosse il caso di farlo…) di aver avuto l’occasione di nascere ben tre volte. La prima, in una nota clinica privata tedesca durante un gelido inverno di quasi 23 anni fa. La seconda, dopo il mio suicidio, riaffiorando nel corpo di un ragazzino a cui era stata diagnosticata la morte cerebrale dopo un disastroso incidente: avrei vissuto la sua esistenza al posto suo per altri 2 anni, poi avrei tolto il disturbo restituendogli tutto ciò che gli apparteneva di diritto e il posto che impunemente (e involontariamente) gli avevo occupato. E così si arrivava al mio più recente ritorno al mondo, quello che mi avrebbe riportato nel mio precedente ed odiato corpo che tanto avevo fatto per abbandonare, avvenuto anche grazie al sostegno immateriale di colui che per tanto tempo si era dilettato a guidare le mie scelte: il defunto Rei Kon. Lui era stato una delle cause che mi avevano spinto a gettarmi in due baratri senza fondo; quello dell’alcolismo prima e quello della morte in seguito. Lui aveva raccolto ciò che restava di me sul fondo di quel burrone, mi aveva fatto curare in modo da rendermi le consuete sembianze umane e mi aveva affidato agli scienziati che lavoravano alle sue dipendenze, affinché fossi tenuto sotto vetro fino al mio risveglio. Grazie ad un incantesimo creato da lui, la mia anima aveva poi potuto trasmigrare dall’organismo che mi aveva ospitato a quello che effettivamente mi spettava.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che era stato lui la causa di tutte le mie disgrazie, assieme al mio sciagurato padre, col quale mi era sempre parso intendersi con grandiosa facilità. Sarebbe stato semplice accusare loro due di essersi comportati come dei mostri e di avermi rovinato abusando più volte di me, in tutti i sensi, ma sapevo pure che non mi era concesso recitare la parte della vittima. E questo era qualcosa che io stesso, Ralph Jurgens, mi ero ripromesso di fare fin dal principio, l’unico perno attorno a cui avevo stabilito di far girare ogni mia azione, la costruzione di una maschera che mi permettesse di dimenticare ogni vergogna volessi disperatamente nascondere: l’orgoglio.  
Conoscevo alla perfezione la mia situazione e certo non potevo dire che fosse stata tutta rose e fiori, specialmente per ciò che riguarda quello che accadeva al di là della porta chiusa e lontano dagli occhi indiscreti e pietosi della gente, ma neppure potevo negare di aver avuto, in diverse occasioni, la possibilità di liberarmi dai putridi vincoli che mi tenevano prigioniero, se soltanto mi fossi sforzato di utilizzare a pieno la mia forza, se soprattutto ne avessi avuto il coraggio… Non ero un inetto, e lo sapevo: ero sempre stato pienamente consapevole delle mie capacità come dei miei limiti, sapevo valutare perfettamente le mie possibilità di vittoria o sconfitta a seconda dei casi, quando non fare il passo più lungo della gamba e quando convenisse invece gettarsi a capofitto nella lotta seguendo solo l’istinto. Ero il discendente di una famiglia di nobili cavalieri e, nonostante tutto, mi consideravo un guerriero a mia volta.  
A dispetto di queste premesse, però, era giusto dire che nella maggior parte delle volte, e per essere più precisi delle volte in cui mi ero ritrovato di fronte ad un bivio che mi avrebbe permesso di avvicinarmi un po’ di più alla salvezza o di farmi compiere l’ennesimo passo sulla via della dannazione, spesso e volentieri invece di far leva sulle mie teutoniche virtù, avevo preferito che fossero altri a scegliere per me… O per meglio dire, mi mettevo in condizione tale da non avere altra possibilità se non obbedire a certi ricatti; e la cosa straordinaria era che pur sapendo benissimo dove si sarebbe andato a parare con certi sotterfugi, con le mezze parole e con le allusioni, pur rendendomi perfettamente conto che ciò che stavo per fare non solo non mi avrebbe portato alcun beneficio ma neppure recato un temporaneo sollievo, continuavo imperterrito a ripetere, ciclicamente, le azioni che mi predisponevano alla rovina.  
Per anni interi tutti i miei sforzi, razionali o meno, avevano agito su di un doppio fronte: quello esterno, per cercare di sembrare quanto più mi fosse stato possibile la persona forte, responsabile e onesta che fingevo di essere; quello interno, autodistruggendomi lentamente nel tentare di tenere a freno la marea di pulsioni che mi disgustavano o che faticavo ad accettare. La recita a suo modo era risultata credibile anche troppo a lungo, mentre io, in fondo, ero sempre stato pienamente consapevole del fatto che quanto più la portavo avanti tanto più ciò che apparivo si sarebbe allontanato da quello che effettivamente stavo diventando. D’altronde, avrei sfidato chiunque ad ipotizzare che generi di pensieri lascivi stessero effettivamente passando nel cervello di quel tizio dal ridicolo passo marziale, sempre dritto come un fuso, pancia in dentro, petto in fuori e glutei stretti, che a nessuno stava simpatico ma sul quale poi tutti contavano quando si trattava di chiedere favori.  
Il mio primo e probabilmente maggior detrattore era stato mio padre. Ma se avessi detto che era sempre stato un uomo totalmente incapace di amare, a quel punto sarei entrato io nel torto, lasciandomi trascinare principalmente da quel fisiologico odio naturale che esplode regolarmente al momento opportuno in tutti gli adolescenti, portandoli a demonizzare il genitore del sesso opposto. Dubitavo che si potesse semplificare il mio cattivo rapportarmi alla figura paterna solo prendendo in considerazione il complesso di Edipo, e non solo nel mio caso, ma di certo eravamo partiti col piede sbagliato, e per una volta tanto non a causa mia…  
Non avevo mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che mio padre avesse amato mia madre, per lo meno nel modo in cui riusciva ad intenderla lui. Ero convinto che nella maggior parte dei casi si comportasse comunque in modo prettamente pragmatico, perciò un matrimonio d’interesse si sarebbe potuto ben considerare da lui, ma in quel caso c’era da chiedersi perché mai, alla fine, avesse deciso di sposare una donna che era sì una ricca ereditiera di origini italo-austriache, ma pure una vedova che aveva già avuto una figlia dal precedente consorte, pur essendo comunque ancora piuttosto giovane al momento del loro matrimonio. A mio padre non erano mai mancate le ammiratrici, né da ragazzo che durante la maturità, eppure aveva scelto lei nonostante quei suoi punti a sfavore. Io ero nato prima ancora che festeggiassero il loro primo anniversario, non avevo mai saputo se per scelta, per caso, o semplicemente perché mio padre intendeva prendersi una sorta di rivincita sul fantasma del suo rivale passato a miglior vita. Uno sforzo inutile, comunque: avrei deluso ogni sua aspettativa. Non l’avevo mai saputo con precisione, nessuno si era mai premurato di raccontarmelo, ma ero sempre stato portato a credere che le cose fossero andate più o meno per il meglio fino a quando mia madre non era morta. Mio padre aveva iniziato a bere per compensare quella perdita, così come, del resto, avrei poi fatto io con Igor, e da allora non aveva più smesso: sarebbe morto di cirrosi epatica 17 anni più tardi. Nel frattempo, si era liberato della scomoda figliastra mandandola in un luogo dove avrebbe potuto fruttargli qualcosa, e aveva cominciato a mettere sotto torchio me, come a volermi incolpare neppure troppo velatamente della sciagura che gli si era abbattuta contro. Nonostante ciò che mi aveva e mi avrebbe fatto in seguito, tuttavia, uno dei miei più grandi rimpianti era rimasto quello di non essere riuscito a farmi amare da lui. Inutile negarlo: ogni persona rimane indissolubilmente legata a chi l’ha generata, nel bene o nel male; il sangue e i suoi vincoli contano spesso più di quanto si sia disposti ad ammettere. E un bambino non potrà mai accettare che i suoi genitori gli arrechino danno volontariamente, in special modo se lo fanno per pura crudeltà o sfruttando un motivo di base idiota qual è l’idea di correggerlo: piuttosto, il bambino soffrirà in silenzio cercando di autoconvincersi di essere nel torto, e certi strascichi continueranno a sentirsi pure una volta che sarà cresciuto. Personalmente, i categorici ‘Ma io lo dico/faccio per il tuo bene!’ di mio padre mi rimbombavano nella testa perfino in quel momento… e ancor di più il cipiglio solenne che si stagliava sul suo volto in quelle occasioni, a dimostrazione della sua incrollabile convinzione di essere sempre e comunque nel giusto rispetto a me.  
Mio malgrado, avevo ereditato diversi aspetti di lui: un paio di belle mani lunghe e nervose, da pianista; il ghigno ironico che spontaneamente faceva tendere le nostre labbra quando intendevamo schernire qualcuno (anche se certi asserivano che l’avessi in comune pure con mia sorella, benché fossimo nati da padri diversi); una netta propensione alla satirasi… Proprio così: ero un ragazzo sveglio, senza falsa modestia forse anche un po’ più intelligente della media, che riusciva negli studi come nello sport, in questo caso principalmente (ma non solo) nel Beyblade… ma l’unico campo verso il quale mio padre mi aveva spinto a specializzarmi, era stato quello dell’arte amatoria. Lui stesso mi si era forzatamente imposto come uno dei miei primi e più assidui amanti, del resto.  
Come avrei scoperto in seguito, il potere oscuro che mi portavo dentro aveva tra i suoi effetti collaterali quello di rendermi particolarmente attrattivo agli sguardi altrui, in ogni caso: c’era che si sentiva immediatamente affascinato da me, talvolta fino a farla diventare una vera e propria ossessione, e altri invece che mi prendevano in antipatia massimo un quarto d’ora dopo aver fatto le presentazioni e non se ne dimenticavano più, ma certo era che ben raramente ero risultato del tutto indifferente a qualcuno. Eppure stava solo in questo, il segreto del mio magnetismo?  
Sapevo perfettamente che non avrei mai potuto candidarmi a vincere il titolo di un concorso di bellezza. Da ragazzino, nella maggior parte dei casi il confronto con il mio corpo mi aveva lasciato inorridito. Odiavo soprattutto il fatto che, spesso e volentieri, ogni volta che mi specchiavo notavo che in me era cambiato qualcosa di nuovo. Non volevo crescere, lo trovavo alquanto imbarazzante. Invece di andarne orgoglioso mi infuriavo, specialmente perché mi pareva che in me tutto fosse accaduto alquanto precocemente e stesse procedendo decisamente più in fretta rispetto ai miei coetanei. Per di più mio padre tendeva ad analizzare quella mia maturazione con fin troppo interesse, e ciò non faceva che accrescere fisime e paure spesso ingiustificate.  
Adesso che mio padre era sepolto sotto due metri di terra e io potevo finalmente considerarmi adulto, per lo meno sul lato fisico, la mia situazione era migliorata e io avevo fatto parzialmente pace con me stesso, pur tuttavia restando convinto di non essere diventato niente di che. Quando Boris mi diceva che la maggior parte degli uomini poteva solo sognarsi masse muscolari come le mie (di una tonicità in buona parte regalo di Madre Natura, per una volta tanto compassionevole nei miei riguardi), io replicavo che con la faccia che mi ritrovavo avrei potuto girare un film dell’orrore senza ricorrere all’aiuto di un buon truccatore. Se lui ribatteva che a suoi dire i miei tratti squadrati denotavano mascolinità e che un naso leggermente aquilino non era poi la fine del mondo, io rispondevo che i miei ideali di bellezza non contemplavano Ridge Forrester né Cyrano de Bergerac. Da 4 lunghi anni andava ormai avanti la strenua lotta del mio migliore amico nel disperato tentativo di convincermi che fossi un bel ragazzo e meritevole di esserlo.  
Mi chiedevo spesso, inoltre, se il mio potere oltre a rendermi attraente mi rendesse anche ‘bravo’… Inutile negarlo: soprattutto in passato ero stato letteralmente ossessionato dal sesso, e nessuno avrebbe potuto smentire che mi ero sempre dimostrato capace e a volte anche fin troppo pronto in quel senso… In un’occasione Rei Kon mi aveva detto che certe volte aveva avuto l’impressione che io fossi venuto al mondo unicamente per fare quello. In un’altra, mentre mi violentava, mi aveva mormorato all’orecchio che a suo parere io, lui, mio padre e sì, perfino il mio amato Igor… noi avevamo in comune una cosa: eravamo tutti e quattro a tal punto facili prede della lussuria che, pur di riuscire a possedere l’oggetto del nostro desiderio, saremmo arrivati perfino a scendere a qualsiasi tipo di vergognoso compromesso… Ma da qui in poi sarebbe stato meglio andare con ordine.  
Igor Dizdar era un bambino speciale, e all’Organizzazione non avevano mai smesso di ripeterglielo. Gonfio d’orgoglio e sicuro al cento per cento del proprio posto nel mondo, il giovane russo non aveva mai fatto a meno di mettere tutto sé stesso in ogni cosa che faceva, e pretendeva per questo di essere costantemente glorificato per quelle continue e sempre più pericolose prove di forza: un Dna che lo rendeva diverso e speciale concedendogli strani (e sfruttabili) poteri, il quoziente intellettivo nettamente superiore, una bellezza splendidamente sfacciata e la sua precoce crudeltà gli avevano permesso di salire a due a due i gradini del successo e di fare rapidamente carriera, tanto che ben presto si era guadagnato il nomignolo di ‘Despota dei 7 anni’… Oltre che il rispetto dei suoi superiori ai quali doveva necessariamente risultati sempre più soddisfacenti giorno per giorno, l’interesse degli scienziati incaricati di analizzarlo quotidianamente come fosse stato una cavia, e il timore referenziale dei compagni. E alla fine (ma certo non per minore importanza…), molto probabilmente per puro caso, il piccolo Igor aveva anche scoperto le gioie del sesso e l’impensabile forma di potere che esso poteva rappresentare: iniziato alla libidine e al comando che era ancora decisamente giovanissimo, ci avrebbe preso gusto fin troppo in fretta.  
E che ruolo aveva avuto in tutto questo la mia sorellastra, Victoria, mandata all’Organizzazione da mio padre alla tenera età di 5 anni? Cosa ne aveva pensato, Vicky, di quel tenebroso e viziato ragazzino al quale bastava allungare un po’ il braccio per ottenere ogni minima cosa desiderasse? La sua posizione sarebbe stata da considerarsi particolare in ogni modo, in quanto lei fu probabilmente la sola persona con la quale Igor riuscì ad instaurare un rapporto limpido e paritario durante i tempi dell’addestramento: la ragazzina austriaca era anche lei un prezioso Genetically Perfect Child (caratteristica che l’aveva resa immediatamente speciale ai suoi occhi; una creatura da prendere in considerazione in quanto simile a lui), un suo diretto sottoposto che tuttavia non aveva mai fatto nulla per tentare di scavalcarlo pur essendosi dimostrata fin dal principio uno dei migliori soldati che avesse avuto modo di allenare, nonché una delle persone più sfacciate e scaltre che avesse mai conosciuto…qualità che non avrebbe mai smesso di sbattergli in faccia neppure in futuro, una volta diventata sua nemica. Ma la peculiarità che forse più l’affascinava in lei, era il fatto di poterle dire davvero di tutto sperando di ricevere sempre qualche sua pillola di saggezza. Soprattutto a causa della sua posizione e del suo caratteraccio, Igor non era mai riuscito a farsi degli amici, e tanta disponibilità da parte della sua allieva, più giovane di lui di circa un anno, era stato un vero e proprio toccasana per quel suo cervello costantemente ossessionato dall’idea del complotto o da quella di poter essere sostituito al primo errore. Inoltre, anche se aveva avuto il sospetto che Vicky si fosse invaghita per lo meno vagamente di lui (ma la sua era una cotta poco fastidiosa, che si limitava ad ingrassare il suo Ego, fatta di sguardi silenziosi e strofinamenti più o meno casuali mascherati attraverso abbracci affettuosi), la ragazza non si era mai azzardata a rimproverare quel suo costante passare di fiore in fiore né tanto meno il suo essere un omosessuale dichiarato. Victoria infatti, per tutta la durata di quel suo muto e mai ricambiato amore (iniziato quando era solo una bambina di 5 anni e terminato quando ne aveva 23, il giorno della sua morte, nell’estremo tentativo di liberare sé stessa e la creatura concepita con Rei Konche cresceva nel suo grembo dal loro tremendo destino di cavie), aveva avuto motivo di provare un’intensa gelosia nei confronti di un’unica persona: me.  
Quando aveva iniziato a sospettare che tra me ed Igor stesse nascendo qualcosa ed ebbe poi avuto la certezza che io stesso ero un G.P.C. come loro due, infatti, si era ingegnata per far sì che venissi sbattuto fuori dall’Organizzazione dopo che aver estratto dal mio sangue il Bit Power di Chaotic Thanatos e cancellato la mia memoria riguardante il periodo trascorso con loro. Quando lo stesso Igor fu cacciato sfruttando un’accusa di abuso di potere, si rovinò la splendida chioma bionda tingendola di un cupo rosso-violetto e costringendola ad un’innaturale e continua arricciatura che l’avrebbe caratterizzata per anni; iniziò a vestirsi e truccarsi in modo appariscente e pretese che non si rivolgessero più a lei come Victoria Dresher Keush ma come Aleandra Lante, nome preso in prestito da nostra nonna materna (della quale io non sapevo praticamente nulla se non che era esistita: per lungo tempo avevo ignorato persino come si chiamasse, mio padre non me ne parlava mai). E decise che sarebbe diventata l’ossessione mia e del suo vecchio amore; una fissa per la vendetta che l’Organizzazione fu ben capace di sfruttare.  
Quanto ad Igor Dizdar e al suo modo di comportarsi nei miei riguardi, le cose che si sarebbe potute dire in proposito erano sul serio innumerevoli. Da considerare c’era il fatto che, a suo dire, si era innamorato di me fin dal nostro primo incontro: vale a dire quando io, all’epoca un ingenuo bimbetto di 9 anni appena, lo avevo sorpreso a farsi masturbare nel pieno della notte da un compagno più grande sul pavimento della biblioteca (luogo accessibile a chiunque)… Presumevo che ciò che l’aveva frenato dal saltarmi addosso fin dall’inizio, dato che allora era già sessualmente attivo, fosse stato proprio il fatto che io fossi così giovane. Lui aveva solo 4 anni più di me, ma continuava a rodersi nel desiderio e contemporaneamente nel senso di colpa, senza riuscire a fare un passo verso di me ma assumendo al contrario un atteggiamento da maestrino eccessivamente severo che, tra l’altro, gli si addiceva ben poco. E io, da parte mia, soffrivo così tanto per tutta quella freddezza da riuscire solamente a sentirmi un idiota e a convincermi che per lui non valevo niente, né come persona né come soldato. Nonostante ciò, la notte precedente la mia partenza dall’Organizzazione, messe da parte ogni mia paura e preso dalla più nera disperazione all’idea che non avrei potuto rivederlo mai più, pur essendo convinto di essere trasparente ai suoi occhi, mi ero gettato tra le sue braccia e gli avevo chiesto di fare l’amore. Incredibilmente Igor, seppur dopo qualche remora iniziale, aveva accettato. Ad essere sinceri, col senno di poi avevo compreso che non aspettava altro… ma del resto, non mi pareva neppure il caso di mettermi a giudicare una persona con la quale condividevo certe ‘voglie’. Forse eravamo entrambi ancora troppo immaturi per poter seriamente comprendere cosa comportasse il donarsi completamente a chi si ama e non semplicemente fare sesso per curiosità o per lussuria, ma quella notte ci avrebbe segnati entrambi, seppur in modo differente, per sempre. In ogni modo, di certo Igor non era pronto psicologicamente per ciò che gli sarebbe accaduto, nel senso che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la dinamica della nostra unione avrebbe preso pieghe diverse da quelle a cui era stato solitamente abituato… per farla breve, il giovane tiranno russo, quando mi aveva concesso di entrare in camera sua, presumibilmente non aveva calcolato il fatto che sarebbe stato lui ad essere penetrato e non io… C’era da tener presente che non avevo mai amato le distinzioni nette nelle coppie. Omosessuali intendevo, ovviamente… Neppure le mie tristi esperienze erano riuscite a convincermi che fare il cosiddetto ‘ruolo passivo’ fosse da considerarsi una vergogna, e in fondo neppure mi era mai dispiaciuto più di tanto, contrariamente a quanto mi era parso la gente pensasse in proposito nei miei riguardi. Del resto, durante il nostro breve legame precedente la sua morte, io ed Igor eravamo stati una coppia reversibile e nessuno dei due ne aveva sofferto. Ed era stato proprio così che era riuscito a guarirmi dal mio male, a lenire le ferite che mi si erano accumulate dentro dopo anni di abusi, a farmi capire che unirsi ad un’altra persona non voleva dire necessariamente provare dolore e umiliazione.  
Comunque, considerazioni a parte, bisogna sempre pensare che la nostra prima volta (per me prima volta assoluta) si era rivelata un concentrato di sorprese per entrambi noi. Qualcuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che un semplice ragazzino di 13 anni, privo di qualunque esperienza se non ciò che aveva potuto provare su sé stesso e il ricavato di un paio fugaci ed inconcludenti incontri con qualche coetaneo, si sarebbe dimostrato fin dal principio un amante, se non dotato, per lo meno insolitamente fantasioso ed attento ai bisogni altrui? Non era stato un caso che Rei Kon si fosse fatto avanti, ignorando l’obbligo alla segretezza che gli sarebbe stato più consono in quanto giovane Capo dell’Organizzazione, solo per stipulare con mio padre il contratto non scritto col quale sarei stato venduto a lui. Sia ben chiaro: lo avevo sempre odiato ferocemente per ciò che mi costringeva a fare quando eravamo insieme, e quando mi toccava non provavo altro che repulsione nei suoi confronti e nei miei. Nonostante questo, però, mi ero ben presto reso conto di quanto quel ragazzo fosse terribilmente solo, del tutto abbandonato a sé stesso nella sua follia. A dispetto della sua crudele malizia, più che un amante Rei desiderava avere sempre a sua disposizione qualcuno che sapesse recitare bene la parte dell’innamorato: non semplicemente un uomo che riuscisse a reggere i suoi appassionati quanto sfiancanti ritmi, ma una persona che prima di tutto lo vezzeggiasse, che sapesse prevenire i suoi desideri, perfino che gli sussurrasse un ‘Ti amo’ quando proprio era necessario. Era sembrato considerare me l’unico capace di assolvere alla perfezione questo ruolo.  
Non eravamo affatto fedeli l’uno all’altro, ma talora lui aveva delle feroci crisi di gelosia nei riguardi delle persone che frequentavo: a volte li aveva addirittura fatti uccidere, e io avevo preso l’abitudine di essere un po’ più discreto. Ero stato con Igor solo una volta e me lo avevano fatto dimenticare, tornato a casa mio padre aveva iniziato a violentarmi, qualche anno più tardi mi aveva venduto a Rei Kon, e nel frattempo che ero con lui sperimentavo le mie doti praticamente con chiunque mi capitasse a tiro. Ragazzi dei quali avrei dimenticato in fretta volto e nomi, con cui quasi sempre non durava che una notte o poco più, contribuendo a rafforzare quell’immagine di puttana che mi era stata appiccicata addosso. La sensazione di sporco che avvertivo quando mi scaricavano durava poco, fino a quando non arrivava il prossimo. Non volevo altro, in fondo, se non un corpo da adorare; qualcosa che mi avrebbe fatto sentire vivo per venti minuti scarsi senza pensare ad altro e soprattutto a ciò che mi stavo riducendo: quando le mie mani si posavano su di un corpo altrui, mi trasformavo semplicemente nello schiavo d’amore che i miei partner inconsciamente desideravano. Lo avrei ammesso solo in seguito, che era proprio la mia eccessiva disponibilità, a farli scappare velocemente a gambe levate: o li asfissiavo con le mie continue quanto soffocate richieste d’affetto, o era la mia sfacciata sensualità a spaventarli. Non li avrei mai rimpianti a lungo, in ogni caso. Nessuno di loro si era mai dimostrato desideroso ad instaurare un effettivo legame con me, e la loro indolenza o rozzezza a letto era generalmente raggelante. Un punto a favore di Rei Kon, per una volta tanto: era un maniaco, certamente, ma se non altro ci sapeva fare… e, per quanto mi dolesse ammetterlo, buona parte di ciò che sapevo l’avevo sperimentato o imparato grazie a lui. Era sempre stato un partner raffinato, Rei, e, contrariamente a quanto io stesso avevo inizialmente temuto, se non in rari casi almeno con me non si era dimostrato particolarmente incline alla violenza, come si mormorava in giro. Oltretutto, non si riteneva pienamente soddisfatto se non lo ero anch’io: voleva necessariamente che raggiungessi l’apice del piacere come lui, sempre e comunque. Un piacere puramente meccanico, lo sapevamo entrambi, ma evidentemente questo non lo considerava importante.  
E poi dicono che sono solo le donne, a fingere… In quante occasioni mi era capitato di restare deluso, ma di fare credere che non fosse così per evitare di offendere il mio compagno di turno? Mio padre era un caso particolare: con lui non dovevo fingere all’occorrenza che mi piacesse, bastava che lo lasciassi fare. Anzi, era preferibile che rimanessi totalmente passivo ed in silenzio, cercando magari di limitare le grida di dolore, in modo da dargli così l’opportunità una volta finito di rimproverare la mia totale mancanza di resistenza oltre alla vita dissipata che conducevo: come ogni genitore premuroso e preoccupato per l’avvenire della propria progenie, non mancava mai di farmi notare che passare con tanta disinvoltura da un partner all’altro, specie se era del tuo stesso sesso, non era da ritenersi cosa buona. Mi odiava ferocemente per il fatto che ero un finocchio, però non si era tirato indietro quando si era trattato di preservare il nome della nostra famiglia, una volta che la mia vittima prediletta si era quasi decisa a denunciarmi. Ebbene sì: oltre a ciò che avevo già elencato, da mio padre dovevo aver evidentemente ereditato anche l’idea che lo stupro fosse permesso in qualità di sfogo… Avevo infatti passato alcuni anni a molestare Oliver Bouringer, il mio più giovane, dolce ed indifeso compagno di squadra. Per lungo tempo Oliver non aveva avuto la forza per contrastarmi né per confidare le sue pene a qualcuno; poi, arrivato al limite della sopportazione, dal manicomio in cui ero riuscito a farlo rinchiudere aveva chiesto aiuto ad Andrew, il quale mi aveva dichiarato ufficialmente guerra pure per lui. Non avevo mai capito il perché non si fosse rivolto piuttosto a Gianni, che tra l’altro in quanto suo amico intimo avrebbe per lo meno dovuto percepire che c’era qualcosa che non andava… Per ciò che ne sapevo io, nessuno lo aveva mai messo al corrente circa la verità dei fatti.  
Dopo questa carrellata comprendente alcune delle persone che in maggior modo avevano influito sul corso della mia esistenza, o per lo meno riguardo il lato più intimo di essa, me ne veniva infine in mente una per la quale io stesso ero significato molto: Kei Hiwatari. Immediatamente dopo la morte di Igor, nonostante noi due fino a quel momento non avessimo fatto altro che ignorarci o al massimo stuzzicarci acidamente a vicenda, avevamo finito con l’andare a letto insieme. Entrambi consapevoli di cosa volesse dire essere stati vittime di Rei Kon, distrutti dall’esserci ritrovati improvvisamente senza le nostre rispettiva figure di riferimento, avevamo trovato un momentaneo sollievo in quel breve unirci. Solo che l’avevamo interpretato in modo molto differente… Riflettendoci bene sapevo che avevamo parecchie cose in comune e forse sul serio avremmo potuto metterci insieme, non ero stato con lui solo per divertirmi né consideravo il nostro un semplice atto consequenziale, ma ero pur consapevole del fatto di non amarlo abbastanza da voler provare a ricostruire con lui ciò che in passato avevo fatto con Igor. Col tempo avevo imparato a provare del sincero affetto nei suoi confronti, ma null’altro. Invece Kei, una volta ricordatosi di ciò che era accaduto tra noi grazie all’attivazione del suo potere, che gli permetteva di recuperare brandelli di memoria attraverso sogni e visioni, aveva iniziato a pensare a me come alla sola persona che davvero avesse provato qualcosa di sincero nei suoi confronti, aveva amato miseramente la figura di me che aveva costruito nella sua mente senza neppure conoscermi per davvero… Questo si era rivelato uno dei maggiori motivi che avevano minato la sua relazione con Yuriy, che poi sarebbe crollata del tutto per via dell’intromissione di Rei. In seguito, quando avevo incontrato nuovamente Kei nel corpo di Svan, avevamo fatto sesso per la seconda ed ultima volta, e lui mi aveva spiattellato in faccia di non aver provato assolutamente nulla, che solo in quel momento si era reso pienamente conto del fatto che l’unica persona che davvero avesse voluto in vita sua era proprio Yuriy. E mi aveva anche intimato di stargli alla larga…  
Non mi era più accaduto nulla da allora: non avevo avvicinato né mi ero più lasciato avvicinare da nessuno nei 2 anni che erano seguiti. Quella sorta di castità forzata non mi dava alcun fastidio, nonostante i miei precedenti, anzi, mi pareva che fosse solo una naturale reazione a tutti i pasticci che avevo combinato in passato. Già immediatamente dopo la morte di Igor avevo reagito nella stessa maniera, richiudendomi in me stesso, e l’astinenza che ne era seguita l’avevo sempre associata al lutto che stavo vivendo e alle ferite ancora aperte che bruciavano. Adesso quel periodo era passato e convivevo assieme al mio amico Boris, rigorosamente eterosessuale, e a Yuriy, oramai affermato stregone che non vedevo praticamente mai per via dei nostri orari sfasati. In quella villetta arroccata su di una collina tentavo di ricostruirmi una vita il più possibile normale, cosa difficile per uno considerato ufficialmente morto da 4 anni, e quello stato di persistente quiete non mi disturbava più di tanto. Ero convinto che potesse andarmi bene così, ma…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse se avessi iniziato questa storia con una premessa, com’è mio solito fare in certi casi, sarebbe stato d’aiuto ai miei lettori. Chi ha già avuto l’opportunità d’imbattersi in altre mie fics in passato quasi certamente avrà capito dove voglio andare a parare con tutto questo, i nuovi lettori con ogni probabilità saranno rimasti alquanto spaesati… mi dispiace… ^_^°  
>  Pensavo solo che se avessi cominciato scrivendo ‘questo è il continuo della trilogia’ (*) avrei rovinato la sorpresa ai primi, e fatto scappare a gambe levate i secondi...  
>  Non so neppure dirvi molto in proposito, ho solo un’idea molto vaga circa cosa tratterò in essa se decidessi di continuarla… Voglio però avvertirvi di una cosa: se leggete fics col solo pensiero di rilassarvi e/o divertirvi con delle storielline, temo che qui siete proprio capitati male… ve lo dico come amica: questo potrebbe diventare un gran brutto malloppo difficile da digerire, forse il peggiore tra quelli che ho scritto fin ora..!  
>  E’ da un anno e mezzo che infesto il web con le mie storie assurde, buttando giù roba così contorta che la capisco a stento io e privilegiando pairing assurdi e personaggi secondari che la maggior parte di chi segue ‘Beyblade’ magari odia o addirittura non conosce affatto… Però, con tutta la mia buona volontà, proprio non sono mai riuscita ad adeguarmi al gusto comune solo per guadagnarmi una fettina di lettori, inoltre sono una grande egoista che tende ad investire il proprio tempo solo in cose che stuzzicano i suoi gusti anomali… se la smetterete di leggermi ci rimarrò male, ma vi perdonerò. XD  
>  Scherzi a parte, volevo farvi presente un ultimo paio di cose: non temete se ho scelto il rating NC-17, non è certo mia intenzione ridurre il mio gioiellino ad una pwp… Semplicemente so già che potrebbero esserci scene lemon o lime, o comunque situazioni e discorsi non proprio adatti ad un pubblico di ragazzini, e per tale motivo volevo avere la massima libertà di organizzarmi come meglio credo in proposito senza dovermi preoccupare di isolare queste parti in capitoli ‘particolari’ in modo tale che chi non le gradisce possa semplicemente saltarle, come ho fatto nelle mie vecchie fics.  
>  Il titolo della storia deriva da una canzone come al solito presa dalla mia adoratissima puntata-musical di ‘Buffy’ (Ma ‘ste canzoni non finiscono mai?! oO NdLettori). Magari prima o poi riuscirò anche ad usarla per un Song-Chapter… *^^*  
>   
>  (*) _Cioè 'Sin', 'Tabula Rasa' ed 'Otherside: Attraverso i Suoi occhi'. Andrebbero lette in questa sequenza e con 'I'm under your spell' come finale, benché io per prima non consideri IMUYS un vero e proprio sequel della Trilogia, dato che si sofferma solo su personaggi e tematiche ben precise._


	2. Un sovrano vestito di stracci

Il nostro primo incontro era bastato per darmi un amaro assaggio di cosa Ralph mi avrebbe riservato in futuro. No, non mi riferivo alla volta in cui ci eravamo visti di sfuggita durante la finale del torneo mondiale a Mosca, quando i Bladebreakers si erano battuti contro noi Demolition Boys e io avevo quasi ammazzato Rei. E neanche a quando, 3 anni dopo, ci eravamo ritrovati faccia a faccia dopo una rocambolesca fuga notturna nei boschi che si era interrotta col mio inciampare in una radice e il suo conseguente rovinarmi addosso: io, povero ragazzino appena sedicenne, allora poco più che un malnutrito sacchetto d’ossa e fasci di muscoli sottili e perennemente contratti, pronti a scattare alla prima occasione, mi ero ritrovato disteso sotto un colosso che poteva avere al massimo 2 anni più di me e forse neppure quelli, che mi pressava le vertebre al suolo immobilizzandomi del tutto approfittando biecamente di tanta esasperata e alquanto precoce maturità.  
Più pallido della luna splendente in cielo ma dotato di un paio d’occhi neri da far invidia alle più profonde fosse abissali, m’interpellò con voce ancora roca di sonno soffiandomi addosso un unico, adirato quesito riguardante il perché del mio tentativo di attaccare Yuriy. Ci scrutammo a vicenda per ancora un altro istante ed entrambi, per diverse ragioni, trasalimmo: lui aveva finalmente riconosciuto nel mio volto scoperto dal mantello quello di Boris Huznestov, mentre io realizzavo che il tizio che si era oramai accomodato comodamente tra le mie gambe e che stava premendo con involontaria brutalità il proprio bacino sui miei poveri fianchi deboli era l’amante numero uno di Rei Kon, il mio vecchio nemico sul campo da gioco e nuovo, schizofrenico datore di lavoro. Un brivido gelato mi aveva involontariamente percorso la spina dorsale a quel pensiero, rafforzato dal fatto che improvvisamente il suo intero peso aveva finito col venire a gravare completamente su di me, dopo che Andrew, arrivato alle sue spalle senza che lui lo notasse, lo aveva colpito alla testa con un oggetto sufficientemente pesante da fargli perdere conoscenza.  
Magari avevamo avuto modo d’incrociarci di sfuggita senza neppure farci caso in altre occasioni, io ero quello che più volte era stato incaricato della sorveglianza sua e del gruppo di Aleandra in generale, ma appartenevo da poco all’Organizzazione e il Capo non riteneva prudente farci incontrare troppo spesso, date le sue reali intenzioni. Dunque il nostro primo, effettivo incontro sarebbe avvenuto poco più in là, di conseguenza ad un avvenimento quanto mai spiacevole…  
Sarebbe stato bene mettere in chiaro una cosa che in effetti faceva a pugni col mio consueto modo di fare, ma che rispecchiava in pieno una mia ineluttabile realtà interiore: affermandolo avrei sfatato un mito, ma la verità era che io non ero mai stato il tremendo sadico che tanto si diceva in giro che fossi. Certo era che avevo sotto il mio controllo Falborg, un Bit Power tendenzialmente portato a danneggiare anche gravemente il Bey avversario e il suo proprietario, di conseguenza i miei atteggiamenti fin dal principio erano stati improntati verso l’aggressività. Ma se avessi dovuto affermare che amavo maltrattare i poveri malcapitati di turno, non sarei stato veramente sincero. Il mio era sempre stato più che altro un atteggiamento volutamente ostentato, una posa forzata dovuto anche al fatto che al monastero vittorie ripetute equivalevano alla sola maniera che noi atleti avevamo per garantirci un tenore di vita per lo meno umano: se il fatto di mostrarmi ‘cattivo’ poteva garantirmi l’ingresso nella ristretta rosa di quelli che erano considerati i migliori lì dentro, vale a dire coloro che avrebbero poi costituito la futura nazionale russa, allora ben veniva che mi sforzassi d’ignorare quei piccoli sensi di colpa che di tanto in tanto facevano capolino nella mia giovane mente.  
Ma non mi aveva mai elettrizzato vedere scorrere il sangue o sentire le grida di dolore delle mie vittime… mai. Nel caso dei miei violenti combattimenti di Beyblade, ciò che appena appena riusciva ad accendere il mio interesse al massimo poteva essere l’idea del potere che in certi momenti avevo sulla psiche di quelle terrorizzate creature. Ma i ghigni sarcastici, le minacce sussurrate al solo scopo di far crollare del tutto chi avevo davanti, i miei atteggiamenti di spudorata perfidia… tutto ciò non era stato altro che finzione, materia prima con la quale avevo costruito la mia intera esistenza.  
In seguito sarei diventato sul serio un killer di professione, per tentare la vendetta prima e guadagnarmi il pane poi. Non mi era mai piaciuto, non facevo i salti di gioia scrutando la sofferenza negli occhi altrui come certa altra gente, io. Semplicemente, col passare del tempo il togliere la vita ad altri per me era diventato un atto ovvio quasi quanto il lavarmi i denti al mattino. Non mi veniva da definirla routine perché sarebbe stato veramente troppo, oltre che orrendo ad ammetterlo quanto a sentirlo dire.  
La prima volta era accaduto per via di un tragico errore: dopo la fuga di Yuriy dal monastero e i conseguenti maltrattamenti che io, Ivan e Sergey avevamo subito anche per conto suo, avevo tentato di cercare io stesso un modo che ci garantisse una via di fuga, ma le cose erano andate storte ed ero stato aggredito da una guardia… durante la colluttazione era partito per sbaglio il colpo che ci avrebbe reso liberi. Benché quel tipo ci avesse torturati personalmente ed io lo odiassi con tutto il cuore, avevo continuato ad avere incubi terrificanti rivivendo quella scena per giorni e giorni, forse perfino per mesi interi, fino a quando l’istinto di sopravvivenza non aveva messo a tacere quell’atroce angoscia poco alla volta. Al punto che, oggi, si sarebbe potuto dire che mi disturbasse molto più il pensare ad un chirurgo che fruga tra le carni vive e palpitanti di un suo paziente con le viscere spalancate all’aria che non quello di piantare una pallottola direttamente nel cervello di qualcuno, così, senza troppe smancerie.   
Troppe cose ci sarebbero state da dire riguardo questo mio brusco cambiamento di atteggiamenti mentali verso la vita stessa di per sé, ma avrebbe significato costringermi a ripercorrere all’inverso con la mente alcuni dei periodi più dolorosi che avessi mai vissuto, e io non ne avevo affatto intenzione. Ero consapevole del fatto che non avrei potuto dimenticare neppure un singolo istante di ognuno di quegli atti che mi avevano portato a recidere tante vite altrui, ma altrettanto conscio che in un caso, e solo in quello, sarei stato pronto a rifarlo senza esitare… Sapevo perfettamente che se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a mettere in pericolo Ralph, lo avrei ammazzato anche mille volte. Ad esempio in passato non aveva alcuna remora a premere il grilletto su Virgil mentre lui gli puntava contro una pistola, prima che mi precedesse nel farlo. E non ero neppure riuscito a starci troppo male, per quel motivo. Forse era l’unico caso tra i ‘miei’ innumerevoli morti, appunto. E così il viso dell’aiutante di Aleandra che aveva torturato fino alla morte Rei Kon, privandomi del piacere di mandarlo personalmente all’altro mondo, si era aggiunto a quelli di tutte le vittime che ben presto si sarebbero perse nell’oblio della mia memoria. Per modo di dire: come scordarsi una simile faccia di cazzo..? Ma sai com’è, ‘mors tua, vita mea’… Se avessi lasciato a Virgil il tempo di usare la sua arma, con quell’unica pallottola avrebbe spento due persone in un colpo solo.  
Non avevo mai cercato la compassione altrui, né voluto fingere di non aver costellato d’errori irreparabili il mio passato. Forse se solo mi fossi dato maggiormente da fare, se avessi accettato di scendere a compromessi invece di affannarmi a cercare una rivalsa su Yuriy per tutto il male che ci aveva fatto che comunque non avrei mai ottenuto neppure quando ne avevo avuto la possibilità, adesso avrei avuto meno rimpianti. Eppure, ero consapevole del fatto che, se nel giungere sul fondo di quel baratro non ci avessi trovato qualcuno che, non contento della sua già preoccupante situazione, era talmente in preda ai propri deliri psicologici e ai suoi tentativi di autodistruzione da continuare insistentemente a danneggiarsi e umiliarsi scavando personalmente per finire ancora più giù, probabilmente non mi sarei neppure sforzato di recuperare quel poco di dignità che ancora non avevo calpestato sotto i piedi per poi farmi forza e provare a risalire la china… portandolo con me. Provando a trascinarmelo dietro, per lo meno.  
Nonostante tutte queste decisamente poco rosee premesse, in ogni modo, per quanto per un certo periodo avessi fatto della violenza il mio effimero punto di forza, non ero riuscito neppure vagamente a comprendere i motivi che potevano spingere qualcuno allo stupro. Fortunatamente almeno quell’esperienza mi era stata risparmiata, e non avendo inoltre mai provato in me l’impulso di aggredire qualcuno forse era ovvio che non potessi capire come ci si potesse sentire in simili situazioni… Era il genere di pensieri che mi assillava quando mi soffermavo a ragionare su tutto ciò che il mio amico aveva passato e fatto passare ad altri. Sapevo anch’io quanto potesse essere piacevole l’unirsi ad un’altra persona e risultare forte l’attrazione fisica, eppure non capivo come fosse possibile arrivare a compiere simili azioni di pura follia contro la volontà del proprio amante per un motivo del genere, da cosa dipendesse una tale smisurata bramosia nei confronti di un atto tanto naturale quanto ovvio da far sembrare assurdo che l’incepparsi dei semplici meccanismi attorno ai quali gravitava potesse portare a conseguenze tanto mostruose.  
Ralph c’era stato dentro fino al collo in circostanze del genere, ma quando ci capitava di parlarne lo faceva sempre con una tale pacatezza che sfiorava la noncuranza da farmi risultare difficile credere che lui stesso si fosse comportato precedentemente in quel modo. Magari dipendeva dal fatto che noi due ci eravamo avvicinati durante quella che per lui era stato uno dei periodi maggiormente piatti in questo senso, ma, per assurdo, col tempo avevo finito con l’andare vicino all’impossibilità di pensare a lui come ad una persona portata ad avere relazioni serie e… consumate con qualcuno, rendendolo quasi una figura impossibilmente asessuata e priva di stimoli in questo senso. Un errore di valutazione che molto presto avrei pagato caro.  
Quando lo vidi quel giorno mi apparve come un sovrano vestito di stracci, che aveva perso il potere ma non la propria dignità. Maestosamente assiso al centro di un lettuccio dalle molle sfondate e con indosso abiti ridotti a brandelli, che ben poco riuscivano a nascondere gli evidenti segni della violenza appena subita che tanto vistosamente si portava sul corpo, aveva incrociato le gambe con fare indifferente (o forse, le aveva serrate per via di un inconscio desiderio di autoprotezione) e tra le mani reggeva un grosso tomo dall’aria pesante anche nei contenuti, dal quale non alzò neppure per un attimo gli occhi pure se certamente mi aveva sentito entrare. Il come se lo fosse procurato dato che era chiuso in una cella fu il mio primo, stupido pensiero, che fu seguito immediatamente dopo da un ingenuo sbigottimento: come avevo già precisato io degli abusi sessuali sapevo solo che purtroppo avvenivano, comunque l’atteggiamento assunto da Ralph, che era stato appena violentato non da una singola persona ma da un gruppo di uomini, andava al di là di ogni mia possibile aspettativa in proposito.  
Me ne sarei reso conto solo più tardi, ma in effetti si poteva dire che l’avessi notato già in quella prima occasione: davanti a me c’era l’essere più testardo, orgoglioso e stupido che mi sarebbe capitato d’incontrare del corso degli anni a venire. Un tale concentrato di maestosa idiozia che, nella sua somma presunzione, non avrebbe chiesto aiuto neppure in punto di morte. Gli errori, fossero stati compiuti da lui o da altri, poco importava, erano di sua personale competenza, e non permetteva che qualcuno s’intromettesse a fargli notare che fustigarsi per motivi tanto assurdi non gli avrebbe portato alcun beneficio. Lui no, era uno che andava incontro al suo destino continuando a camminare a testa alta nel distruggerlo pezzo per pezzo.   
Il suo solo portamento era bastato a colpirmi al cuore. Il primo incrociarsi dei nostri sguardi mi avrebbe fulminato se in quelle pozze scure non avessi avvertito, nascosto tanto bene tra quelle ombre, qualcosa di talmente sottile che seppur nel suo immenso fragore tutti si guardavano bene dall’ammettere di aver colto… troppo difficile da descrivere a parole. Sapevo soltanto che aveva provocato in me un fremito nuovo, un sentimento che durante quegli anni non era arrivato a sfiorarmi neppure lontanamente… Non provai alcuna pietà verso quel giovane uomo totalmente abbandonato al suo nulla. Ciò che avvertii nei suoi riguardi fu semplicemente tenerezza. A quel modo, concedendomi appena un’occhiata distratta, Ralph mi aveva rubato per sempre l’anima prendendola con sé.  
Mi sentivo alquanto imbecille a stare lì dritto davanti a lui senza spiccicare parola, con in mano un vassoio colmo di cibo da un lato e di medicine dall’altro che stavo tenendo in bilico faticosamente, così mi decisi ad avanzare di ancora un passo e dissi col tono più fermo del quale fui capace:  
\- Rei Kon mi ha mandato qui.  
Si decise a staccare lo sguardo da quelle pagine affollate di segni neri stampati tanto fitti che avrebbero fatto venire il mal di testa a chiunque, e mi valutò con un rapido sguardo di sufficienza. Effettivamente avrei potuto anche cercare un approccio un po’ più intelligente, pensai, iniziando mio malgrado a sentirmi ancor più stupido di prima nel ritrovarmi soggiogato a quel bieco individuo, che adesso mi stava osservando quasi con perfida curiosità.  
\- Lo vedo, - sussurrò lievemente divertito – ma purtroppo arrivi tardi: il mio orario di lavoro è terminato, per oggi.  
\- Cosa? – mi sfuggii. Idiota. Mai versare benzina sul fuoco!  
Posò il libro sul materasso, concedendomi un sorriso che in sé aveva qualcosa di vagamente materno.  
\- Torna pure da Rei e digli di cercarti un bordello più adatto dove mandarti a fare esercizio, ragazzino. Lui dovrebbe conoscere abbastanza bene quelli che ci sono qui dei dintorni, mi risulta, perciò non dovrebbe essere un problema consigliarti quello più adeguato alle tue esigenze.  
Arrossii fino alla punta delle orecchie all’istante, e se la mia mandibola non cadde miseramente verso il basso lasciandomi a boccheggiare, fu semplicemente perché la rabbia derivante da quell’umiliazione mi portò a contrarne i muscoli. Ok, forse era vero che a quell’epoca non avevo ancora fatto tanta esperienza, ma lui questo non poteva di certo saperlo e neppure mi pareva il caso che mi sbattesse in faccia la mia aria da verginello, sempre ammesso che sul serio ne avessi una…  
\- Ha detto che devi mangiare. – feci segno col mento riferendomi a ciò che reggevo tra le mani.  
\- Digli che lo ringrazio davvero molto per la sua gentilezza, ma sono già sazio: mi hanno ben riempito da entrambi i lati.  
Sobbalzai letteralmente a quella frase, ma davanti a quell’espressione tanto incoerentemente deliziata non potei permettermi di lasciarmi andare, per questo mi costrinsi a ricompormi immediatamente. Se voleva prendersi gioco di me, non gli avrei certo dato corda.  
\- Devo medicarti. – ripresi, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
\- Sei un medico?  
Quella domanda, posta all’apparenza tanto candidamente, ebbe il potere di bloccarmi. No, non lo ero. Nonostante la mia giovane età avevo acquisito discrete competenza mediche e in certi casi di emergenza, se non c’era del personale competente a disposizione pronto ad occuparsene, ero quasi sempre io che mi preoccupavo dei feriti. Molto probabilmente era stato per quel motivo che Rei mi aveva chiesto di provvedere a lui personalmente: per qualche ragione che mi risultava oscura non voleva che si sapesse in giro cosa era accaduto, tant’era vero che mi aveva fatto uccidere gli uomini che aveva ingaggiato per aiutarlo a stuprare Ralph subito dopo che avevano portato a termine il loro schifoso compito, ed evidentemente al momento non doveva aver trovato nessun altro di cui si fidasse abbastanza da potergli chiedere di adoperarsi per quell’esigenza. Non ero là da molto ma sapeva che non ero chiacchierone, inoltre avevo un piano che avrei potuto attuare solo grazie alla sua collaborazione e lui evidentemente non mi riteneva un tipo così stupido da farsi buttare fuori per aver spifferato qualche pettegolezzo… Stava di fatto che non avevo idea di come avrei fatto a curare certe sue intime ferite, già di per me ero abbastanza preoccupato, imbarazzato e disgustato al pensiero, e quello si stava pure divertendo a rendermi le cose ancora più difficili..!  
\- No… - scossi il capo perplesso, rispondendo alla sua domanda.  
\- Allora direi che puoi andare.  
Quella fu la sua frase di congedo al nostro brevissimo dialogo, dopo la quale riprese a leggere il suo librone mentre io abbandonavo la cella regalandogli un neppure tanto mormorato rosario di imprecazioni abbastanza fantasiose da riuscire a mettere in imbarazzo uno scaricatore di porto.  
  
“Uff… ” emisi un profondo respiro “… finito!”  
Mi assicurai ancora una volta di aver salvato il file, recuperai il floppy da dove l’avevo inserito e mi mossi per spegnere il computer. Avevo un portatile tutto mio per il lavoro, ma essendo stato attaccato da un virus appena una settimana prima, in perfetta coincidenza con i giorni che coincidevano con la scadenza delle mie consegne, avevo chiesto a Ralph il favore di usare quello che aveva in camera sua per terminare ciò che avevo lasciato in sospeso.  
In casa scorreva una tale quantità di denaro che probabilmente ci sarebbe bastato a campare di rendita per anche più di una vita (e il mio amico era già morto un paio di volte…), ma non amando starmene troppo con le mani in mano alla fine, dopo aver smesso i panni dell’assassino mercenario, mi ero proposto come traduttore per una casa editrice e avevo avuto la fortuna di essere stato assunto quasi subito. La mia ultima fatica era stata curare l’edizione tradotta in tedesco del nuovo thriller di un famoso scrittore, che era appena stato dato alle stampe. Non che per me fosse stato un grande sforzo: tradendo la mia lingua madre per questioni praticità e di… intimità avevo optato per quella usata dal mio amico, che ormai parlavo correntemente e con una certa scioltezza, visto che la usavo quotidianamente.   
Avanzando a passettini mi diressi verso l’uscita ma lì mi fermai, non sapendo resistere alla tentazione di gettarmi un’ultima occhiata alle mie spalle… era sveglio, ovviamente. O meglio mi stava scrutando pigramente attraverso un solo occhio, aperto ma velato di sonno, e il fatto che si muovesse riusciva a dare appena l’impressione che per lo meno una parte del suo cervello si fosse rimessa in attività.  
Sorrisi, e senza fare una piega mi avvicinai al suo letto e mi sedetti al suo fianco, nello spazio rimasto libero lateralmente. Sogghignai malignamente al pensiero di ciò che stavo per fare mentre lui mi guardava ancora assonnato, senza apparentemente capire. Stavo correndo un grave rischio, ne ero consapevole: l’ultima volta che mi ero azzardato a fare una cosa simile, Ralph era balzato su in un attimo e, raccolta con incredibile velocità una ciabatta da terra, l’aveva usata per picchiarmi per tutto il quarto d’ora successivo. Ma come si faceva a resistere alla vista di quel tenero sguardo da… orso strappato a forza dal suo adorato letargo, a cui a giudicare dall’espressione del viso le palle avevano già iniziato a girare benché dovesse essere sveglio da non più di qualche minuto? Beh, magari lo era un po’ di più, il mio ticchettare forsennato sulla tastiera generalmente non agevolava un riposo sereno, lo ammettevo… in ogni caso era solo colpa sua, che non faceva altro che lamentarsi dei suoi continui acciacchi manco avesse avuto 90 anni e che per di più dormiva a pancia in giù, agevolandomi decisamente il lavoro… Assicuratomi da avere le dita gelate a sufficienza le feci scivolare sotto la maglia del suo pigiama, ridacchiando sadicamente tra me e me al pensiero della sua reazione. Così l’avrebbe smessa di farmi sentire in colpa per averlo buttato giù dal letto prima delle dieci del mattino, ecco.  
Trasalì immediatamente al contatto come previsto, ma contrariamente a quanto mi aspettavo non mi respinse né si allontanò per via di quel disagio. Probabilmente era ancora troppo intontito per avere reazioni sufficientemente brusche. Ne approfittai per arrotolare un poco verso l’alto la sua maglia che rischiava di rendere impacciati i miei movimenti, permettendomi a quel modo un più libero raggio d’azione. Era già successo in passato che, scherzetti cattivi a parte, mentre stavamo parlando quietamente gli fossi andato alle spalle e avessi iniziato a massaggiargliele di mia spontanea volontà. Quando però chiudeva gli occhi e si lasciava andare completamente era ancora meglio… Provavo una sorta di piacere nell’avvertire il suo corpo rilassarsi e scaldarsi sotto il tepore delle mie mani, nello scovare ad una ad una le contratture nascoste tra le sue fibre muscolari troppo tese che gli si tendevano tra il collo e le spalle. Era bello sentire sciogliersi in un leggero spasmo quei piccoli indurimenti della sua schiena robusta, simili a nodi sul tronco di un albero secolare, e sapere che il sollievo che gliene sarebbe derivato era opera mia. Non era la prima volta che il mio amico mi lasciava l’opportunità di percorrere liberamente il suo corpo, di captarne le reazioni più istintive permettendomi di capire quali zone in lui erano maggiormente in tensione e quali invece erano semplicemente più ricettive alle mie carezze. Mai mi ero soffermato troppo a pensare il perché lo facessi, né gli avevo chiesto di ricambiare il favore.  
Giocai un po’ con le vertebre del suo collo, delicatamente, sentendolo mugugnare di gradimento del tutto dimentico dei miei palmi ghiacciati. Mi dedicai alle scapole, alla parte alta della schiena, per poi scendere verso il basso pizzicandolo ai due lati della colonna… non mi fermai neppure quando ebbi la certezza che mi stava guardando. Allargai le mani posandole completamente aperte sui suoi muscoli lombari, in una posizione praticamente simmetrica tra loro, e spinsi le lateralmente di piatto, verso i fianchi che ancora una volta ritrovai invidiabilmente robusti ma comunque privi anche solo di un minuscolo filo di grasso che potesse essere considerato in eccesso. Con piccoli e lievi movimenti circolari ne strofinai i palmi su e giù fino all’osso sacro, molto lentamente…  
Attivato a quel punto si scrollò, e io credei che si fosse finalmente deciso ad alzarsi dal letto. Invece si era solo voltato completamente verso di me, continuando a fissarmi senza dire niente. Esitai per un attimo soltanto e poi ripresi da dove mi ero interrotto, senza neppure provare a spezzare quel magnetico contatto visivo. Da sotto la stoffa risalii dal petto verso le spalle e il collo, tornato al punto di partenza vagando alla cieca sfiorai per caso un capezzolo reso turgido dal freddo, e dopo ancora qualcuna delle cicatrici che gli sfregiavano in modo indelebile l’addome. Con soltanto i polpastrelli, come mimando chiaramente il gesto di volerlo graffiare, feci convergere i miei movimenti fin sotto l’ombelico, dove ripresi a sfregare la sua pelle leggermente sudata benché fossimo in inverno con l’intera superficie delle mani, facendole scorrere lungo l’intera fascia scolpita degli addominali fino alle loro più basse estremità… Mi fermò bloccandomi i polsi, improvvisamente.  
\- Questa situazione si sta facendo un po’ troppo sexy, non credi? – mi domandò sornione e io scoppiai a ridere, rimettendomi in piedi. Aggrappandosi a me si tirò su a sua volta.


	3. Storia di ordinaria ipocrisia

Vita… ma chi l’ha detto che era è cosa meravigliosa..? Non era mia intenzione mettermi a fare lunghi discorsi riguardanti le sciagure che avevano funestato le mia tormentata esistenza, affatto, ma mi sembrava lecito domandare per lo meno a me stesso da dove fosse scaturito quel banale luogo comune: probabilmente erano stati i soliti vaneggiamenti di qualche stolto che, nel pieno di un effimero delirio dovuto ad un momento di pura gioia, si era permesso di declamare a gran voce una simile sciocchezza. Ma io non me la sentivo di affermare che la considerassi come qualcosa di fondamentalmente positivo… Forse mi esprimevo in tale maniera in quanto consapevole del fatto che non ero certo stato concepito per amore, eppure ritenevo che com’era vero che nessuno ha la possibilità di decidere se venire al mondo o meno, allo stesso tempo pensavo che coloro che decretavano al nostro posto quando fosse arrivato il momento adatto per procrearci (sempre che ciò non avvenisse solo per errore…) fossero spinti da null’altro se non dall’istinto di conservazione, uno dei più bassi che trovassero radici nel patrimonio genetico comune a qualsiasi essere vivente; si trattasse di uno di quegli animaletti ad un solo orifizio che avevano popolato la Terra nei bei tempi andati oppure i suoi presunti ed attuali dominatori, gli umani. Tutto ciò era poi stato mascherato dall’ipocrisia del viver civile e del sentimentalismo, fragili e mal reggenti impalcature atte a nascondere quelli che poi effettivamente erano i bisogni e gl’impulsi più primari… talvolta troppo animaleschi perché potessero essere razionalizzati e soprattutto realmente compresi dai più.  
Con tutta la mia buona volontà, non potevo fare a meno di guardare con sospetto coloro i quali ritenevano fosse possibile trovare una ragione logica in ogni gesto da loro compiuto: la vita è emozione; e con emozione non intendevo necessariamente qualcosa che fosse legato alla sensibilità di per sé, nel senso più lato del termine, quanto la spinta interna ed irriflessiva che porta a compiere una determinata azione, ciò che davvero guida le decisioni improvvise che possono mutare completamente un avvenire intero. Le tendenze innate non possono sbagliare, perché rispetto alla ragione pura non si lasciano influenzare da nient’altro che non sia quello che scaturisce direttamente dall’animo del singolo individuo che si trova davanti una certa scelta.  
Ponendo l’idea su simili basi, non si poteva che arrivare a deridere chi riteneva di essere capace anche soltanto di dare un nome ai comuni sentimenti che il cuore umano è in grado di provare…   
Amicizia e amore. Qualcuno sarebbe mai stato in grado d’indicarmi dove terminasse il compartimento stagno che definisse la prima e dove iniziasse quello dell’altro? Lo stretto legame che unisce tra loro due persone come amiche è forse così differente da quello che vi è fra innamorati..? Mancava il sesso (o almeno avrebbe dovuto), ok, ma a parte questo non ci trovavo sostanziali differenze… Mi era capitato di vedere gente disperarsi per l’abbandono di un amico molto di più che per quello del proprio amante, ed unioni talmente strette benché escludessero qualunque implicazione fisica da apparirmi quantomeno vagamente morbose.   
Amore ed odio. Solo un idiota avrebbe potuto affermare che non c’erano affinità tra i due, negare il fatto che traessero origine dallo stesso stimolo; l’ossessione. Si presenti essa sotto forma di una persona, di un oggetto, di uno scopo, è l’unica autentica ragione di vita per tutti i miseri esseri che vagano abbandonati per il mondo: una volta che l’hai ottenuta e ne hai goduto, dopo innumerevoli peripezie, non rimane che un vuoto incolmabile fino a quando, spinto dal bisogno, non trovi la forza per trascinarti stancamente alla ricerca di una nuova chimera… meglio se irraggiungibile, stavolta, così non proverai mai la delusione di averla consumata per ciò che effettivamente è. E quando hai oramai sconfitto il tuo nemico di sempre, per il quale hai trascurato altri obbiettivi magari ben più sensati e i tuoi cari nonostante le loro suppliche, ti rendi conto che cosa altro ti resta di maggiormente importante..? Niente. Odio e amore rendono ugualmente nulli chi li prova.   
Invidia ed ammirazione; il conseguente desiderio e tentativo di emulare quello che ammiri ma sai già di non poter eguagliare. Sognanti allievi che si aggrappano a seccati maestri, una patetica scena che si ripete sempre uguale da millenni or sono. Discepoli che li odieranno a morte non appena capiranno di poter essere alla pari proprio con loro, che fino ad un attimo prima apparivano come un qualcosa di assolutamente eccelso… e sarà allora che arriverà l’inaspettata quanto attesa gratificazione, che lui ti dirà finalmente, per una volta tanto, che sì, sei stato davvero bravo… Non sei più in condizione di credere alle sue parole, che ti sfioreranno senza che tu riesca a raccoglierle sul serio. E dentro di te griderai a gran voce: ‘Ipocrita!’. Eppure, non c’è dolore più grande che quello dato dallo sfatarsi di un mito… e di quando chi lo rappresenta dimostra di essersi dimenticato di te, nonostante la tua cocciuta e scioccamente ostentata fedeltà nei suoi confronti. Tempo prima Ralph mi aveva chiesto se, a mio parere, fosse possibile sentirsi attratti da qualcuno semplicemente per via delle sue capacità, e io gli avevo domandato se intendesse una sorta d’infatuazione generata da un sentimento d’invidia, qualcosa che escludesse amore ed attrazione sessuale. Mi aveva risposto di sì. Il nostro dialogo si era fermato là e non ero riuscito a capire se si stesse riferendo a qualcuno in particolare o se fosse un discorso generalizzato, ma oggi riuscivo a comprendere un po’ meglio il significato di quelle sue frasi sibilline.  
… E infine, quel genere di vergogna che solo i torturati ed i dannati conoscono… l’amore della vittima verso chi lo tortura; quella terribile intimità, desiderata quanto temuta, che nasce tra te e chi ti procura dolore (*)…  
  
\- Sarebbe bene che tu gli stessi lontano.  
\- Non ne comprendo i motivi. E’ una bella giornata, il sole splende in cielo e siamo talmente vicini che per toccarlo mi basterebbe distendere un braccio…  
\- Lo hai gia toccato abbastanza, mi pare…  
\- Non sarà mai abbastanza, per me.   
\- Ti farà ancora del male; non la smetterà mai..!  
\- Non m’importa, se ciò mi consentirà di restargli affianco.  
\- Ne potresti avere molti altri, migliori di lui…  
\- Mi sono dato a tante di quelle persone e così spesso che neppure puoi immaginarlo, ma nessuno di loro è riuscito a cancellare la sua impronta da me…  
\- Sei morto, per quell’ingrato.  
\- Lo rifarei altre dieci, cento, mille volte, se questo mi permettesse di sentirlo ancora vivere.  
\- Ha voluto tutti fuorché te. Inoltre c’è quello lì, adesso…  
\- Non è un problema: è troppo poco sicuro di sé per conquistarlo, e troppo devoto a lui per cercare di sedurlo.  
Osservai la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio d’acqua immobile sotto i nostri piedi: era tranquillo, i lunghissimi capelli corvini sparsi attorno al volto a creare un delizioso disordine, le iridi due specchi d’oro colmi di quella pace che era propria solamente di coloro che hanno ormai abbandonato totalmente le preoccupazioni terrene, o hanno delegato il compito di soddisfare i loro bisogni inappagati ad altri.  
\- Ho paura, Rei… - confessai, quasi vergognosamente. Mi sorrise benevolo.  
\- Perché?  
\- Temo ciò che succederà dopo. – dissi in un soffio. Il cinese allungò una mano verso di me, e accarezzò piano il mio volto. Socchiusi gli occhi, sospirando.  
\- Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba avere paura. Non potrebbe succederti cosa più bella…  
\- Ma cambieranno un sacco di cose… troppe!  
\- E’ vero, ma non ci sono effettivi motivi perché tu possa esserne spaventato al punto tale da non volerlo, da rifiutarlo con tanta veemenza…  
Scossi il capo, amareggiato.  
\- Farà del male anche a me..?  
\- Sì. – ammise senza troppe remore – Proverai dolore, e su di te resterà un segno che forse non potrai cancellare mai più neppure volendolo con tutte le tue forze.  
Stavo tremando convulsamente.  
\- Si divertirà a farmi a pezzi e srotolerà via le mie budella, tutt’e dieci metri di viscere quante sono. Le esaminerà con disgusto e riderà della mia sofferenza, del mio sangue sparso, quando le rificcherà dentro con violenza. Mi distruggerà completamente…  
\- Può darsi. Ma tu urlerai di piacere, quando questo accadrà.  
Mi voltai di scatto verso di lui, e gli colsi in volto un’espressione tremendamente triste.  
  
Riaprendo gli occhi mi ritrovai a guardare il soffitto della mia stanza scoprendomi colmo di un’improbabile pace interiore, a dispetto dei brividi ghiacciati che stavano facendo sussultare in modo incostante il mio corpo coperto solo di un oramai appiccicoso pigiama zuppo di fastidioso sudore. Cos’era stato? Ricordavo solo che c’era anche Rei. Mio compagno in un sogno che s’era tramutato in un incubo o viceversa, oppure l’oracolo di una profezia giuntami in forma onirica..? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, da quando avevo accolto dentro di me Tabrys e la sua straordinaria potenza: negli ultimi anni avevo predetto in tempi accettabili l’arrivo di calamità naturali, lo scoppio di nuove guerre in ogni angolo del globo, la morte di personaggi illustri o meno, più raramente eventi considerabili come lieti.   
Oltre a ciò, si aggiungevano frammenti di pensieri che raccoglievo in giro… Volontariamente o no, mi capitava spesso di ritrovarmi in un certo senso a frugare nei cuori altrui, o che questi inavvertitamente facessero fluire verso il mio cervello ricordi, paure ed emozioni di ogni genere: il mio ‘amuleto magico’, se tale lo si sarebbe voluto definire, era letteralmente un catalizzatore di tutto quello che l’animo umano fosse in grado di formulare. Una capacità che nei primi tempi mi aveva stordito come fosse stata una droga, quando avevo imparato a controllarla mi aveva garantito in certi casi divertenti trastulli, infine si era ridotta ad una magra consuetudine. Non necessariamente tutto ciò che mi ‘giungeva’ era esattamente piacevole da rivivere, inoltre non potevo leggere letteralmente e in modo diretto le menti, non ero io che generalmente sceglievo cosa prendere e cosa lasciare, inoltre non funzionava con chiunque indistintamente… Certa gente è talmente chiusa in sé stessa che perfino a me risultava complicato capire come ragionasse.  
Mi sollevai facendo molleggiare il materasso, recuperai abbastanza a fatica dei vestiti puliti tra il ciarpame che mi circondava e mi diressi diritto filato nella cabina doccia. L’intera tavernetta (che di piccolo aveva ben poco) della maestosa villa dove abitavo mi apparteneva. Non mi mancava nulla: vi era abbastanza spazio per la mia camera da letto, i servizi, una piccola cucina, il laboratorio dove mi esercitavo con la magia, perfino uno locale raccolto dove avrei potuto eventualmente ricevere gli amici che non avevo e che comunque mai mi sarebbe stato permesso di portare laggiù. Era lo spazio personale che mi era stato forzatamente adibito, il ghetto dagli insoliti pavimenti di marmo dove Boris mi aveva recluso lì con tutti i confort possibili ed immaginabili; probabilmente mi avrebbe perfino foderato di velluto la tavoletta del water, se questo mi avesse aiutato a resistere meglio alla tentazione e a stargli alla larga… non mi riferivo a quello che una volta era stato il mio migliore amico, ma dall’Abitante dei Cieli… Ralph, da lui eletto come Dio in Terra, non poteva infatti che risiedere nell’attico (**). Bo, ovviamente, stava nel piano di mezzo. Avendo orari sfasati ci capitava raramente d’incontrarci, eppure per prevenire anche questa eventualità l’altro russo si era premurato di costruire appositamente per me un’uscita che dava direttamente sulla parte posteriore del giardino, a poca distanza dalle dimenticate lapidi di Lea, Shen Li e Rei, in modo che io, demonio vomitato direttamente dagli Inferi, potessi lasciare l’abitazione e ritornarvici senza creare loro alcun disturbo. L’idea che lui, l’infermiere di casa, si fosse occupato personalmente di me quando ero in coma, certe volte mi mandava in paranoia, davvero. Mi domandavo come avesse fatto a frenarsi dal disciogliermi nella flebo qualche tossina o roba del genere… doveva essere stato il suo Signore a decidere che dovevo vivere, per qualche oscura ragione, e a dirgli di lasciarmi in pace, e così era stato. Nonostante questo, non sentivo di dovergli niente.  
Scivolai con una certa grazia al di fuori del perimetro della doccia, nudo, scalzo e gocciolante, profumato di sapone, ma prima di raccogliere l’accappatoio dal suo supporto fisso al muro per asciugarmi mi fermai davanti allo specchio. Con una mano dispersi una striscia di vapore condensato sulla piatta lastra argentea e ammirai con orgoglio la mia immagine riflessa: lo si fosse considerato pure un eccesso di vanità, ma trovavo che quel nuovo taglio di capelli mi stesse davvero bene. Dopo anni mi ero finalmente deciso a mettere via, se così si poteva dire, quelle buffe ‘corna’ in favore di un’acconciatura più corta e pratica da sistemare. Libero dalla schiavitù del gel, dell’antica pettinatura restavano solo i due classici ciuffi lunghi e sfilzati della frangia, che continuavano imperterriti a finirmi negli occhi come sempre. Di tanto in tanto mi grattavo la nuca, come a volermi spiegare il perché di tanta leggerezza e tanto gelo improvvisi. L’abitudine, sapete com’è…  
Quel giorno, cosa decisamente insolita, mi ero alzato dal letto avvertendo in me una sensazione più che gradevole; incredibilmente ero di ottimo umore. Mi ero addirittura ridestato alle nove e qualcosa del mattino senza sveglia, io che di norma mi addormentavo all’alba e mi svegliavo solo nel primo pomeriggio, pur avendo riposato per appena una manciata di ore. Mi sentivo eccitato, ecco. Era da quando mi ero reso conto che l’evento che avrebbe travolto la vita mia e dei miei coinquilini si stava avvicinando che avevo cominciato a fremere, mi ero ritrovato in quello stato non appena le mie sensibili antennine, capaci di captare le novità nascoste tra confidenze sussurrate a mezza voce, discorsi lunghi e lunghi silenzi a dispetto delle barriere idiomatiche, avevano preso a tintinnare avvertendo che il momento fatidico era quasi giunto… Boris avrebbe portato qui la sua ragazza per presentarla a Ralph; praticamente un fidanzamento in casa in piena regola. E se si era deciso a compiere un simile passo voleva dire che non si trattava della solita cagna rimorchiata in qualche locale per una sveltina appoggiati al muro, di una puttanella qualsiasi con qualche striminzito straccetto griffato dipinto addosso e tre chili di stucco in faccia intenta nella malriuscita imitazione di una donna seducente, ma della persona che presumibilmente correva il rischio di rimanergli accanto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni…   
Il momento del distacco era arrivato, era giunta colei che forse sarebbe riuscita a scalzarlo dal suo cuore, come Natura vuole. Addio, tempo dei giochetti erotici mascherati da innocui massaggi rilassanti… come se non me ne fossi mai accorto, che porci..! Ridacchiai tra me e me, pregustando ciò che ci riservava il futuro. Naturalmente in quanto feccia del gruppo non ero stato invitato a partecipare all’avvenimento, anzi, nessuno me ne aveva neppure messo direttamente al corrente, ma io vi avrei preso parte ugualmente con o senza il loro consenso: ero troppo esaltato al pensiero di assistere alla disfatta del mio guerriero preferito o per lo meno all’incrinarsi del rapporto che lo legava al suo diretto gregario, per rinunciarvi senza fare almeno un tentativo. Volevo presenziare di persona all’insincera pantomima che certamente avrebbe tirato su, estremo baluardo di difesa del suo ferreo orgoglio in favore del fragile spirito che a tutti i costi tentava di nascondere e del cuore che proteggeva con tanto ardore da rischiare di farlo arrugginire per il poco uso, nel timore di sciuparlo troppo. Volevo vederlo bruciare…   
Fu così che, vestito dei miei abiti migliori, lasciai gl’Inferi e raggiunsi il giardino, fermandomi nei pressi del tavolino con le sedie sotto la tettoia dove talvolta Boris e Ralph si attardavano a parlare durante le afose notti estive, scacciando calore e zanzare con movimenti secchi delle mani. Da lì si poteva ammirare chiaramente l’azzurro della famosa piscina nei pressi della quale io e il tedesco c’eravamo assopiti tempo prima. Mi accomodai in modo tale da avere sott’occhio l’ingresso principale, da dove sicuramente sarebbero passati per entrare in casa. Non dovetti attendere tanto a lungo come avevo temuto: neppure un quarto d’ora dopo fece il suo ingresso all’orizzonte l’automobile di Bo, nella quale presumibilmente c’era anche lei. Col cuore carico di aspettative mi affacciai, in attesa di poter ammirare al meglio l’angelo che mi avrebbe tolto dai coglioni quella piattola… ma lo stupore fu abbastanza forte da farmi desistere dall’annunciare la mia presenza almeno per qualche istante.   
La ragazza non era esattamente come me la sarei aspettata… Non potevo dire di conoscere le preferenze di Bo in proposito, ma di certo un tale stridente contrasto con ciò che la mia immaginazione aveva preparato e la realtà effettiva mi fece rimanere per lo meno interdetto: la mia mente era rimasta a Sayuri Nitta, Comandante della Sezione dell’Ovest, della quale il mio ex-compagno di squadra si era invaghito quando faceva a sua volta parte dell’Organizzazione ma che era morta a causa di Rei Kon prematuramente, forse prima ancora che i due riuscissero a passare dal punzecchiarsi a vicenda alla fase del corteggiamento fino al mettersi sul serio insieme. Tenace e dolce allo stesso tempo, possedeva il fascino esotico che poteva appartenere unicamente ad una deliziosa giapponesina dai tratti minuti ed occhi a mandorla dalle inusuali sfumature grigio-azzurre. Boris ne aveva pianto la precoce e repentina scomparsa per anni interi. E adesso si presentava con una tipa che, personalmente, forse avrei guardato appena di striscio quando ancora mi dichiaravo etero… Di altezza di poco superiore alla media avanzava senza eccessiva armonia, infagottata in una lunga gonna a mio parere fin troppo ‘da signora’, che non aiutava certo a smussare l’eccessiva rotondità dei fianchi… era sovrappeso, diciamocelo pure chiaramente. Non effettivamente grassa ma per lo meno da definirsi paffuta, in carne. Il viso, non propriamente sottile, mancava di lineamenti particolarmente gradevoli alla vista: erano irregolari; non brutti, ma neppure così speciali. I capelli, che arrivavano fin sotto le scapole, erano lisci e di un biondo scuro spento, forse perfino tinti. Privi di una qualsiasi acconciatura che sarebbe potuta essere ritenuta accurata, nel contesto la facevano somigliare ulteriormente ad una casalinga di mezza età che fosse uscita per andare a fare una commissione di poca importanza. Gli occhi, spesso considerati una via d'uscita anche per le donne non troppo piacenti, erano di un banale castano privo di qualunque profondità. Fossi stato in Ralph, mi sarei offeso.  
In ogni modo ero un gentiluomo e non mi sarei tirato indietro al momento di andare a porgere i miei omaggi a quella sgraziata fanciulla, così come avevo precedentemente deciso: giocava comunque un ruolo di fondamentale importanza nell’equilibrio che si reggeva in casa, perciò tanto valeva che le dessi almeno un’occhiata per stabilire che genere di persona fosse, per regolarmi se convenisse o meno tentare un’alleanza con lei al fine di migliorare le attuali condizioni della mia compassionevole vita ‘familiare’.  
Come previsto, il primo ad accorgersi di me fu Boris. Non doveva aver previsto quell’eventualità neppure nei suoi peggiori incubi, perché non appena mi scorse sbiancò al punto tale da farmi temere per un attimo che sarebbe svenuto lì lì. Un istante dopo riprese colore con fin troppa velocità, e i suoi occhi chiari dardeggiarono d’odio puro nei miei riguardi. Lo ignorai e mi rivolsi direttamente alla ragazza, che si era fermata e mi fissava con curiosità mista ad un qualche indefinito timore, manifestamente palpabile.  
\- Ciao. – la salutai dolcemente, come a non volerla spaventare.  
\- Buongiorno… - biascicò, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di un rosa poco più che accennato. Sembrava anche timida, per posa o per carattere… ma era probabile che non fosse una gattamorta, altrimenti non sarebbe arrossita tanto di colpo. Si voltò verso il suo fidanzato, che le stava stringendo una mano con fare possessivo, evidentemente aspettandosi che aggiungesse qualcosa oppure che mollasse la presa.  
\- Yuriy, questa è Tara, la mia ragazza. – sibilò tra i denti, facendo le presentazioni – Tara, lui è Yuriy Ivanov… un amico di Ralph.  
Aggrottai un sopracciglio, leggermente offeso pure se non altrettanto stupito: Boris doveva averle riferito per forza di cose che conviveva con Ralph, ma non aveva neppure minimamente accennato al fatto che con loro ci fossi anch’io. Nonostante tutto, pur avendo sempre dichiarato che della poca attenzione che mi dedicavano non m’importava nulla, decisi in quello stesso istante che gli avrei fatto pagare cara quell’ennesima esclusione.  
\- Sono venuto a fargli visita ieri sera, - dissi, dandogli corda – ma ho perso l’ultimo autobus e alla fine sono rimasto a dormire qui. Spero non vi dispiaccia…  
\- Mannò, figurati! – esclamò Boris, falso come un Giuda ma comunque in maniera abbastanza credibile – Ci vediamo talmente di rado…  
Ci scambiammo un sorriso reciproco. Probabilmente, vedendolo dall’esterno, chiunque avrebbe potuto credere che con esso stessimo alludendo ad un divertente segreto conosciuto soltanto da noi due.  
Conversammo piacevolmente del più e del meno per qualche minuto, durante i quali scoprì che Tara aveva gli stessi anni di Boris, 21, e che lavorava come impiegata allo sportello di un ufficio postale: si erano conosciuti proprio così, quando lui era stato costretto ad inviare a mano la sua nuova traduzione invece di spedirla via internet alla casa editrice per la quale lavorava, dopo l’ennesimo guasto del nostro modem. Una fortunata coincidenza, senza dubbio… Pur essendo abbastanza palesemente poco incline ai rapporti personali dopo un po’ mi dimostrò di riuscire a conversare in modo piuttosto scorrevole, faceva osservazioni intelligenti e aveva una voce piacevole da ascoltare, dal tono pacato, rilassante. Aspetto fisico a parte non faceva una cattiva impressione, tuttavia non riuscivo a capire cosa ci trovasse Boris di così attraente in lei. Un certo pensiero mi balenò nella mente come un fulmine: non è che l’aveva messa incinta?! … No, Bo non mi pareva così stupido da rovinarsi la giovinezza compiendo un errore tanto grossolano.  
Concluso il consueto scambio di convenevoli, nel corso dei quali il mio coinquilino riuscì perfino a farmi passare per uno studente di medicina fuori corso, invitai i due colombi a seguirmi in casa per iniziare a darci da fare con la preparazione del pranzo. Annuirono entrambi accondiscendenti, e io per la prima volta provai pena verso quella sfortunata ragazza… Volendo usare una metafora avrei potuto essere considerato come lo stregone cattivo che si era autoinvitato al ricevimento dove non era atteso, ma in questo caso ci avrebbe pensato il nostro Re in persona, a spezzare il collo della piccola Aurora direttamente nella culla (***)!  
Esattamente come me l’ero pregustata, fu una scena che avrebbe meritato di essere immortalata in un colossal: i raggi di sole che filtravano appena attraverso i pesanti tendaggi scuri, il suono dei suoi passi che risuonavano cupi ed ovattati, la scalinata piazzata giusto di fronte all’ingresso principale bordata di rosso, sulle quali spiccavano in controluce il fisico imponente e il suo volto torvo… mi parve che perfino le morte pareti della nostra villa si fossero messe d’impegno per enfatizzare la già notevole presenza scenica di Ralph. E nessuna parola, nessun gesto volontario avrebbe potuto esprimere meglio il suo disprezzo che già naturalmente col solo incedere riusciva a manifestare al riguardo del volgare tumulto che così malamente era giunto a turbare la sua regale quiete. Ciò che in primo luogo mi sconvolse fu il suo abbigliamento. Certo, era perfettamente sbarbato, impomatato e pettinato come sempre, in due anni che convivevamo non mi era mai capitato di coglierlo in disordine o anche soltanto in pigiama neppure una volta, eppure indossava abiti di taglio talmente ordinario che ero presumevo non si sarebbe sognato di uscire di casa con quelli addosso neppure solo per andare a fare la spesa.   
Perfino il momento della sua entrata in scena era stato calcolato alla perfezione, era ovvio: si è mai visto un padrone di casa che si fa attendere tanto a lungo? Avrei potuto pensare che non fosse riuscito a prepararsi in tempo e per questo avesse finito con l’attardarsi in camera sua, ma mi pareva un’eventualità talmente remota… uno come Ralph, preciso quasi al limite dell’ossessivo, non poteva arrivare in ritardo, e per di più una persona che aveva ricevuto un’educazione accurata come solo una famiglia nobile può permettersi d’impartire dovrebbe sapere perfettamente che non sta bene che il padrone di casa si faccia attendere… Non eravamo in un castello dove ci fosse servitù addetta a tali compiti, dunque, dato che la mia era stata un’improvvisata certamente non prevista, sarebbe dovuto toccare a lui restare accanto alla porta per accogliere l’ospite e darle il benvenuto. Invece pareva che fosse stato appena buttato giù dal letto e pure di contro voglia, o qualcosa di molto simile.  
E che dire del suo modo di porsi? Non era mai successo che scendesse delle scale in modo tanto pretenzioso. Figura schiva e prettamente solitaria, amava starsene rintanato nel suo Paradiso e le poche volte che degnava noialtri della sua presenza in occasioni che non riguardassero i pasti fondamentali della giornata, si muoveva con una tale sfuggevolezza da rendersi visibile quanto un ombra su di un muro: una volta mi era capitato di restare nella stessa ala della biblioteca con lui e di notarlo solamente dopo quasi venti minuti, immobile, muto e acciambellato sulla sua sedia imbottita prediletta, talmente immerso nella lettura da non avere neanche l’accortezza di sollevare gli occhi per lanciarmi uno sguardo di fastidio. Percorse il breve tratto del corridoio con una lentezza estenuante, annunciato nella mia immaginazione da due fila di araldi con tanto di squillanti trombe d’argento, ed ebbi quasi paura quando i suoi occhi di brace malignamente brillanti sul volto pallido si posarono su di lei, mentre gli angoli delle sue labbra serrate in una striscia sottile si sollevavano in uno di quei sorrisi lievemente ironici che a me, misero parassita, solitamente non si degnava neppure di concedere. Ad un occhi poco attento quello avrebbe potuto sembrare un sorrisetto ipocrita, usuale manifestazione di una cortesia imposta… ma io che lo conoscevo meglio, sapevo che quella non era altro che una dichiarazione di guerra a tutti gli effetti: Ralph avrebbe sotterrato Tara pur di riavere tutto per sé l’affetto del proprio compagno, anche se forse non nel senso più letterale del termine.  
Fu allora che mi posi davanti il quesito: che fare? Quella pantomima si annunciava quanto mai interessante, senza dubbio, ma non era prevista in essa la mia partecipazione attiva; inoltre se pure mi era stato permesso d’intrufolarmi una volta non era detto che non mi avrebbero messo da parte a forza in seguito, ed ero quasi sicuro che nel martirizzarla il tedesco avrebbe potuto anche impiegarci mesi interi… si era dimostrato già in passato uno che preferiva cuocere i suoi nemici a fuoco lento. Ma io tutto quel tempo non lo avevo, e così rischiavo di perdermi pure quell’occasione per divertirmi un po’ alle spalle di quegli idioti… L’illuminazione mi giunse quando oramai avevo perso le speranze, nel frattempo che la povera Tara s’incespicava nel tentativo di pronunciare correttamente il suo nome e lui la scrutava con compatimento, annoiato, aumentando ulteriormente il suo già lampante disagio. Boris aveva detto a Tara che condivideva il proprio spazio vitale con Ralph, ma aveva specificato il fatto che il suo coinquilino era gay? Non potevo saperlo con precisione: il russo non aveva mai dimostrato di considerare le diverse tendenze dell’altro come un ostacolo alla loro amicizia, perciò, anche per rispetto a lui, avrei potuto supporre che glielo avesse reso noto; tuttavia mi domandavo pure con quale coraggio la poverina avesse eventualmente accettato quell’idea… Comunque, anche la persona meno incline alla malizia di questo mondo sarebbe stata colta da ragionevoli dubbi in proposito dell’effettiva natura del loro rapporto, se avesse potuto vedere come si strofinavano l’un l’altro addosso quotidianamente nonostante negassero con fermezza qualunque malevola supposizione in proposito. Ma restava ugualmente un’incognita in quella faccenda, ammesso che la fidanzatina ufficiale avesse preso per buona la versione del ‘siamo solo amici’: io. Magari si era fatta la croce e aveva accettato il fatto che il suo uomo se la facesse tanto intimamente con un altro individuo dello stesso sesso e dai gusti ostentatamente deviati, ma se avessi messo in chiaro che io ero come lui e ne avessi approfittato per movimentare un po’ la faccenda? Era stato Boris a suggerirmi l’idea presentandomi come un amico di Ralph. Va bene, sarei stato il suo ‘amico’, come aveva detto lui… volevo proprio vedere se se ne sarebbe rimasto buono anche nel caso in cui il suddetto ragazzo, cioè il sottoscritto, si fosse comportato in modo tale da apparire chiaramente interessato al suo amato bene, seppur in realtà solo per gioco… Ero certo che se mi fossi messo d’impegno sarebbe esploso, dimostrando così al mondo e soprattutto a Tara di essere un omosessuale represso, come da tanto a quel punto credevo.  
Se avessi saputo per tempo come sarebbe finita… se avessi colto i segni che Tabrys mi mandava… se soltanto fossi stato meno stupido… se non avessi compiuto quel genere di azioni che portano gli altri a dirti frasi del tipo ‘Te l’avevo detto’ o ‘Te la sei voluta’… sarei corso immediatamente a rifugiarmi nella mia camera, dando almeno due mandate di chiave alla porta.

* * *

(*) La frase, anche se non letteralmente, è tratta dal libro ‘Il Palazzo dei Piaceri Celesti’ di Adam Williams.  
(**) Beh, credo che per attico s’intenda l’ultimo piano di un palazzo piuttosto che di una villa, ma non ho avuto proprio il coraggio di ficcare Ralph in una mansarda… forse non riuscirebbe neppure a starci in piedi, poveretto... -_-’’’   
(***) Yuriy si sta riferendo alla fiaba della Bella addormentata nel bosco, dove, se non vado errando, la principessa protagonista si chiama proprio Aurora.


	4. Invincibile!

_Cosa ci fai in mezzo a tutta questa gente?  
Sei tu che vuoi, o in fin dei conti non ti frega niente?  
Tanti ti cercano, spiazzati da una luce senza futuro;  
Altri si allungano: vorrebbero tenerti nel loro buio._  
  
Fu dunque così, mentre attendevo l’occasione più adatta per attaccare bottone con Ralph davanti agli altri commensali, che si arrivò all’ora di pranzo. Purtroppo almeno fino ad allora non ero riuscito ad attuare il mio piano benché incredibilmente ci trovassimo riuniti insieme in cucina, eventualità che di solito si presentava alquanto di rado nonostante abitassimo tutti e tre nella stessa casa: ciò era dovuto al fatto che bisognava preparare da mangiare in tempi ristretti e che si trattava di un buon numero di pietanze dalla non semplicissima preparazione, tanto che Boris, pur di riuscire a sbrigarsela entro un orario accettabile per i nostri stomaci brontolanti, aveva preferito chiedere l’aiuto di ognuno dei presenti nonostante quello fosse un compito che di norma pareva ritenere strettamente se non quasi gelosamente personale. In realtà soltanto lui e Tara si stavano preoccupando di seguire la cottura del cibo o di assaggiarlo per decidere se fosse arrivato il momento di abbassare la fiamma o meno, mentre a me e al tedesco (pure se oramai almeno io mi ero abbastanza impratichito vicino ai fornelli da essere capace di preparare un pasto che non comprendesse esclusivamente surgelati da ficcare in un microonde) erano stati delegati i compiti più banali, considerati gli eventuali danni che avremmo potuto provocare. Tenendo sempre bene in conto quest’ultimo particolare il mio vecchio amico aveva avuto l’abilità di piazzarci ai due angoli opposti della stanza, ma anche da lì potevo ammirare lo spettacolo che il mio coinquilino mi stava inconsapevolmente offrendo: mentre io rimescolavo i pezzetti di roquefort in una terrina cercando di amalgamarli in una soffice poltiglia biancastra, con gesti carichi di una ripetitività e di una mestizia tali che sarebbero potuti essere propri di un corteo funebre, Ralph, immerso in un mondo tutto suo, si stava occupando del lavaggio dell’insalata. Il modo in cui si rigirava tra le mani quel cespo di lattuga sotto l’acqua ricordava vagamente un parrucchiere che friziona con delicatezza il cuoio capelluto di una sua cliente, la sua solerzia esprimeva l’entusiasmo del vero appassionato… non doveva aver mai fatto prima una cosa simile in vita sua, ne ero certo. Sorridendo tra me e me mi venne spontaneo domandarmi come sarebbe stato osservarlo mentre affettava delle verdure, o meglio ancora mentre toglieva il torsolo da una mela. Mi resi improvvisamente conto che stavo accarezzando lentamente l’indice della mano libera con il pollice… Distolsi gli occhi.  
Comunque, quelle breve parentesi di serenità durò ancora per poco. Recatici in sala pranzo, infatti, il nostro Signore si limitò a tentare di accoppiare nel modo corretto forchetta e coltello sulla tavola dopo aver riassunto la precedente aria apatica, e io stesso non riuscii a trovare qualcosa di abbastanza interessante da arrivare a distrarmi nel frattempo che i due fidanzatini approfittavano della nostra temporanea uscita di scena per scambiarsi tenere effusioni ufficialmente non visti, lasciando tutto quel ben di Dio che aspettava solo di essere trangugiato a raffreddarsi. Stavo cominciando a dubitare delle mie capacità: se continuavamo così, avrei rischiato di non riuscire a combinare proprio nulla… Contrariamente a ciò che avevo sperato all’inizio il Principe Reggente non aveva reagito alla situazione col dovuto fastidio, anzi, per tutta la durata della preparazione del cibo se n’era stato sulle sue lasciando campo libero alla ‘rivale’, apparentemente senza che il notare la crescente intimità che vi era tra i due lo disturbasse. Non sembrava neppure arrabbiato per il fatto che mi fossi intrufolato senza aver ricevuto il dovuto invito, nonostante il chiaro disappunto espresso da Boris per via della mia presenza: il suo sguardo era scivolato su di me come se fossi stato trasparente. Il che non mi rendeva le cose più semplici… Se Ralph non aveva particolarmente voglia di fare conversazione, ospite o meno, se ne sarebbe rimasto muto sul suo trono, avrei potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco, e il mio scherzetto avrebbe finito col non riuscire al meglio senza la sua collaborazione. Che diavolo gli stava succedendo? L’ultima cosa che desideravo era che se ne rimanesse mogio mogio a scrutare senza interesse dall’esterno una situazione che poco gli aggradava. Come potevo comportarmi per cercare di vivacizzare un po’ la situazione..?  
Come spesso accade in situazioni del genere, fu un imprevisto a salvarmi. O a condannarmi, se vogliamo. E arrivò sottoforma di una tazzina da tè… I piccioncini erano rientrati dalla cucina e stavano recuperando dalla credenza dei piatti, quando saltarono sotto gli occhi di Tara una serie di tazze impilate in colonna l’una sull’altra. Boris le spiegò, dimostrando un orgoglio senza senso visto che non era roba che gli appartenesse, che quel costosissimo servizio di porcellane era stato donato dalla famiglia Mc Gregor agli Jurgens almeno un decennio prima per non si sapeva più quale occasione e bla bla bla… Mi distrassi senza volerlo da quel fiume di parole, e finii col pensare che avrei gradito una bella tazza di tè, sì, giusto in quel momento. Non ero mai stato un fanatico della bevanda, ma per qualche sconosciuta ragione fui colto da una sorta di nostalgia al pensiero di quelle volte che mi era capitato di scaldarmi bevendone durante le freddi notti invernali… Poteva sembrare incredibile, ma durante le mia permanenza in patria avevo avuto occasione di gustarlo solo in rari casi, e pure durante gli anni trascorsi in Italia ne avevo fatto a meno senza risentirne. Quando ormai io e Kei c’eravamo messi insieme e abitavamo a Tokyo, qualche anno prima, lui mi aveva portato in un locale dove veniva preparato il tè verde seguendo la ricetta tradizionale: mi venne servito qualcosa di molto simile ad acqua verdastra e saponosa dal gusto amarognolo, che a stento non sputai via dopo averne assaggiato il primo sorso. Preferivo di gran lunga le qualità di tè scuro, dovendo scegliere, ma certo non sarei mai stato capace di distinguere il tipo orange pekoe dal semplice pekoe, per non parlare del congou o del souchong (*)... Detto ciò è facile comprendere quanto poco fossi competente in materia, eppure esaminando l’ombra di un alone sul fondo mal lavato di uno dei piccoli recipienti, esclamai senza esitazione:  
\- Tè nero del Bengala (**)!  
Mi bloccai, sorpreso dalla mia stessa affermazione. Tara mi stava osservando carica di curiosità e perfino lo stesso Bo… Aveva arricciato il naso formando una piccola piega, proprio come faceva sempre quando eravamo piccoli al monastero e gli piazzavano sotto il naso l’immangiabile minestra del Venerdì. Così su due piedi, non fui in grado di capire se fosse semplicemente meravigliato o se dietro ci fosse qualcos’altro.  
\- Può darsi… - mormorò pensieroso, e mi sfilò la tazza dalle mani per rimetterla a posto.  
Fu soltanto allora che me ne resi conto. Che mi accorsi che i due ragazzi non erano stati gli unici a rimanere stupiti nello scoprire che dovevo essermi fatto una cultura nei riguardi di quella bevanda senza che nessuno, compreso me, lo venisse a sapere. Ralph mi stava guardando. Poteva sembrare incredibile, ma era successo talmente di rado da quando ero tornato dal coma che avrei quasi potuto dire che quella era la prima volta che mi dedicava seriamente la sua attenzione da allora… Col passare del tempo avevo imparato ad ignorarlo come lui faceva con me senza sentirmi offeso e chiedevo scusa scostandomi immediatamente se ci sfioravamo per sbaglio; figuriamoci perciò se mi sarei messo a fissarlo volontariamente. Difatti, fu il suo sguardo ad agganciare il mio e non viceversa. Se Ralph fosse stato una persona qualunque, lo avrei affrontato a muso duro chiedendogli che diavolo aveva da guardarmi tanto. Se io avessi avuto un minimo di buonsenso, avrei distolto immediatamente gli occhi… ma non lo feci. Anni prima mi era capitato qualcosa di simile con Kei, e in quell’occasione mi ero sentito a disagio per il fatto di aver provato la brutta sensazione che provoca il venir frugati dentro senza possibilità di fuga, e nel tentare di fare altrettanto trovarsi di fronte una barriera invalicabile. Nel caso del tedesco mi ritrovai proiettato direttamente in due inquietanti pozzi oscuri, abissi nei quali non si poteva fare altro che cadere giù, sempre più giù… le sue iridi erano talmente scure che le pupille tendevano a confondersi con esse per via del cupo colore. Un baratro nel quale ricadere a braccia aperte senza neppure tentare la presa in cerca di salvezza. Acque prive di luce nelle quali abbandonarsi, sapendo che ci affogherai dentro prima ancora di avere il tempo di capire. Semplicemente questo. Sarei dovuto essere io ad avere il controllo e non lui, eppure accadde in quel modo e tanto all’improvviso. Forse se avessi ascoltato almeno quel campanellino d’allarme gridatomi dal mio istinto, la tragedia non si sarebbe ripetuta… ma, non riuscendomi a sottrarre a quello sguardo inquisitore, avevo già fatto il primo passo volontario verso quella landa desolata dove i miei piedi non avrebbero più avvertito sotto di essi il conforto familiare della terraferma. Durò appena una manciata di secondi, probabilmente nessuno a parte noi due se ne rese conto, poi Ralph si voltò altrove, come se poco prima fossi rientrato nel suo campo visivo per puro caso e neppure mi avesse notato davvero. Magari per lui era stato proprio così. Avrei dovuto per lo meno augurarmelo.  
Sentendomi ancora vagamente turbato mi diressi con gli altri verso il tavolo della sala da pranzo, ed ebbi la fortuna (o sfortuna..?) di vedermi sistemato proprio accanto a Ralph, che stava seduto a capotavola, mentre la coppietta era finita alla sua sinistra. Boris mi lanciò uno occhiataccia carica di fastidio non visto da Tara, ma non fece commenti. Ben presto si arrivò alla prima portata: risotto con montasio e cipolla (***). Non appena il suo delizioso odore salì alle mie narici le papille gustative mi fibrillarono… sempre ammesso che una cosa del genere fosse possibile. Avevo davvero l’acquolina in bocca, e tenere sotto gli occhi quell’allettante montagna di riso tinta di giallo zafferano, spruzzata abbondantemente di pepe e decorata su di un lato del piatto con sottili fettine di cipolla che mi ero divertito a disporre personalmente, non poté che stuzzicare maggiormente la mia fame: la sensazione era quasi quella di non aver toccato cibo per giorni… Ne assaggiai qualche cucchiaiata, e constatai con piacere che quella delizia si era dimostrata perfino al di sopra delle mie aspettative.  
\- Allora, com’è? – mi domandò a quel punto Tara sottovoce, lievemente rossa in viso. Già, il risotto lo aveva preparato praticamente da sola, ed era ovvio che fosse desiderosa di sapere cosa ne pensassimo in proposito noialtri… Il fatto che l’avesse chiesto a me prima che a tutti gli altri mi fece sospettare che mi avesse preso in simpatia, o almeno che il suo ragazzo fosse solitamente così prodigo di complimenti verso di lei e verso le sue capacità da farle sentire il bisogno di confrontarsi con un parere esterno e possibilmente più obbiettivo. “Cucini divinamente; un punto a tuo favore, Tara” pensai. Ma non sarebbe certo bastato questo, a soddisfare il nostro Principino… Cominciai a provare una sincera pena verso quella poverina, conscio del suo inevitabilmente e quanto mai infausto destino.  
  
\- E’ ottimo. – le risposi, del tutto convinto. Sorrise gioiosa. Poi aggiunsi senza pensarci troppo su – Ma se magari ci fosse anche un po’ di Grignolino…  
\- Grignolino..? – mormorò perplessa.  
\- E’ una varietà di vino rosso piemontese. – le spiegai, e per qualche ragione mi parve che quella mia affermazione l’avesse risollevata.  
\- Neppure un Gewurztraminer sarebbe male. – disse Ralph. Nell’ascoltarlo scossi silenziosamente il capo in segno di disapprovazione, con una convinzione che stupì perfino me. E non era finita lì…  
\- Sul serio abbineresti un Traminer aromatico col montasio? Avanti… I vini bianchi dotati di una tale spiccata aromaticità vengono generalmente accoppiati con i formaggi affumicati o con i caprini freschi… - quell’ultima frase mi uscii di bocca vagamente tremolante, perché man mano che proseguivo nel parlare la voce mi si era fatta sempre più sottile. Ma che diavolo stavo dicendo! Non avevo mai capito un’acca di quella roba, e mi stavo pure mettendo a fare il saputello..!  
\- In effetti, anche se conta prima di tutto il gusto personale, l’abbinamento tra vino e formaggio risulta difficile se non si conosce per lo meno qualche criterio base per orientarsi. – sussurrò il tedesco in tono flautato, all’apparenza per nulla risentito per il fatto che l’avessi ripreso – Di solito si sceglie un bianco morbido per accompagnare formaggi delicati e leggeri, come crescenza, mascarpone, ricotta, robiola e mozzarella; sempre che non siano ingredienti di preparazione più consistenti o abbinati ad insaccati, un criterio valido anche per i formaggi giovani di capra, oltretutto. Per le altre varietà invece ci si orienta verso i vini rossi. Quelli giovani e di corpo non troppo accentuato sono l’ideale per taleggio, montasio, parmigiano, asiago, scamorza, formaggi di Valtellina e di pecora freschi, e pure quelli di capra stagionati. I vini di corpo sottolineano a dovere provolone, fontina, caciocavallo, ragusano, fiore sardo e prodotti preparati con latte di pecora e invecchiati. Infine, per formaggi molto stagionati come il gorgonzola, si può scegliere tra vini liquorosi come il Marsala o il Passito di Pantelleria, oppure vini rossi importanti con un buon invecchiamento.  
Con quella voce dal timbro vellutato e basso, perfettamente impostata e modulata in maniera tanto dolce da far pensare che stesse recitando delicate poesie d’amore e non elencando qualità di formaggi e pregiati vini italiani, Ralph sussurrò quelle frasi a ruota libera (e chi aveva il coraggio d’interromperlo?) suadentemente, come fosse stato un venditore che cercasse di convincere chi gli stava attorno ad acquistare un prodotto raro e prezioso; lui stesso in quel caso. Magari quello era il suo solito modo di fare, eppure ciò che mi lasciò basito era che si stesse rivolgendo direttamente a me. Mi stava praticamente corteggiando. Anzi, potevo risparmiarmi il ‘praticamente’… Considerato il modo in cui mi stava guardando, avrei potuto giurare sul fatto che Bo mi avrebbe volentieri piantato diritto in fronte il coltello che stringeva convulsamente tra le dita, se avesse potuto. Sulla sua tempia pulsava in bella mostra una piccola vena.  
\- Avresti dovuto ricordarmi di comprare una bottiglia di vino, Boris. – lo rimproverò scherzosamente la sua ragazza, che probabilmente si era accorta del suo stato di nervosismo e cercava di sdrammatizzare la situazione. Nell’udirla, lo sguardo del tedesco mutò immediatamente. Fino ad un istante prima mi stava osservando, con una tale intensità da infastidire me e presumibilmente istillare anche nel più distratto degli uomini l’impressione che ci stesse provando spudoratamente. Ma non appena lei pronunciò quella frase i suoi occhi si fecero letteralmente di ghiaccio, e le labbra sottili serrate sul suo volto pallido si strinsero in una smorfia ben più agghiacciante dei suoi soliti sorrisini ironici, qualcosa di semplicemente raccapricciante a vedersi. Ce l’avevo di fronte quando si violentò la faccia per produrre quel terribile ghigno, e mi venne istintivo tirarmi un po’ indietro. Si voltò lentamente verso i due ragazzi, e io vidi Boris divenire cereo con una tale rapidità da farmi quasi preoccupare per la sua salute. Finalmente mi resi conto della gaffe commessa dalla povera disgraziata.  
\- Non mi sempre giusto che tu lo rimproveri per una cosa del genere, Tara. Ho finito da poco di disintossicarmi dall’alcol dopo una lunga dipendenza, e lui semplicemente mi aiuta tenendo fuori dalla mia portata qualcosa che potrebbe farmi ancora molto male… - mormorò con voce strascicata, con un tono talmente piatto e privo di qualunque accezione da mettere seriamente i brividi. Dopodiché aggiunse, sarcastico – Del resto, si può resistere a tutto tranne che alle tentazioni (****) …  
Poteva darsi che quella fase fosse stata buttata là per sbaglio per distrazione, o che la giovane donna non fosse effettivamente a conoscenza dei problemi dell’ex-Gripholblader, stava di fatto che quando le rivolsi nuovamente lo sguardo per spiare la sua espressione, vidi che aveva chinato il capo al punto tale che alcune ciocche di capelli avevano finito col ricoprirlo parzialmente. Immobile, Boris, la osservava con preoccupazione. Ralph si ficcò in bocca un’altra cucchiaiata di risotto con nonchalance.  
Accogliemmo il filetto al roquefort in religioso silenzio. Avevo appena infilzato la punta della forchetta nella carne tenera, quando udii Tara rivolgersi al proprio fidanzando bisbigliando perplessa:  
\- Questo formaggio – disse, riferendosi allo strato fuso puntinato di blu che ricopriva il cibo – sembra ricoperto di muffa.  
Non fui l’unico a cogliere quello che fu poco più di uno squittio, purtroppo.  
\- Infatti lo è. – asserì gravemente Ralph rivolgendole un’occhiata che si sarebbe potuta a stento definire compassionevole, volendo proprio essere buoni. – Il roquefort è molto probabilmente il più antico formaggio francese, sicuramente uno dei più conosciuti e apprezzati al mondo. Viene prodotto con latte di pecora intero nella località di Roquefort-sur-Soulzon, nell’Aveyron, e poi messo a stagionare nelle grotte calcaree del monte Cambalou. Durante la stagionatura, che dura almeno 3 mesi, le forme di formaggio vengono forate per 36 volte… tecnica, questa, che favorisce proprio la crescita delle muffe che lo caratterizzano. Terminata la stagionatura, la crosta viene raschiata e le forme avvolte in carta stagnola.  
Ci guardammo tra di noi, gelati da quel suo sciorinare parole con tanta disinvoltura. Immaginavo che, ripresosi dallo shock, una qualunque persona dotata di un livello per lo meno passabile di autostima se la sarebbe presa a male per quell’antipatica ostentazione di saccenteria, ma per la dolce Tara non fu così: colse semplicemente il fatto che Ralph stava sfoggiando la propria raffinata istruzione con tanta superbia semplicemente per sottolineare la sua corrispondente ignoranza in confronto a lui. Non sfuggì neppure a noialtri che quel comportamento aveva il solo scopo di ferirla, dato che, per quanto io stesso lo considerassi una delle persone più colte ed intelligenti che conoscessi, quasi un genio, sapevamo bene che in condizioni normali non era assolutamente solito comportarsi in quella maniera.  
\- Cavoli, Ralph, sai davvero un sacco di cose. – balbettai, ancora un po’ intontito – Scommetto che sapresti dirmi qualcosa perfino sulle cipolle che abbiamo mangiato poco fa…  
\- Sai che anticamente la cipolla era considerata una pianta divinatoria? Nei templi egizi in moltissimi affreschi sono raffigurati sacerdoti con in mano bulbi di cipolla; invece nell’antica Caldea gli indovini adagiavano cipolle sui loro tripodi prima di scrutare le stelle per predire il futuro…- Dovetti aver letteralmente strabuzzato gli occhi, perché ridacchiò senza ritegno. Dopo ritornò al suo pasto e assaggiò un po’ di roquefort filante, pulendosi poi le labbra passandoci su la punta della lingua. Quella mattina, mentre lo mescolavo col cucchiaio di legno, avevo infilato un dito nella zuppiera e lo avevo leccato curioso di scoprirne il sapore nonostante mi disgustasse leggermente. Mi chiesi improvvisamente se qualcuno di loro avesse notato quel mio gesto. Ralph riprese a parlare, stavolta in tono più pacato, rivolgendomi gli occhi – Sempre per restare in tema di roquefort, c’è da dire che tra i suoi estimatori vi sono stati anche grandi uomini del passato. Come Carlo Magno, che inizialmente lo rifiutò sconcertato dal suo aspetto, ma una volta assaggiatolo non poté più farne a meno. O Casanova, che lo considerava afrodisiaco…  
Se non mi strozzai a quell’ultima frase, fu semplicemente perché avevo già inghiottito il boccone che stavo masticando prima che arrivasse a terminarla. In compenso, Bo si riversò sulla tavola tossendo per espellere dai polmoni l’acqua che gli era andata di traverso, mentre Tara cercava di aiutarlo dandogli pacche sulla schiena. Quello spettacolino mi salvò dall’imbarazzante sguardo del tedesco, ostinatamente fissato sul mio volto.  
Ormai indifferenti all’ennesima botta che avremmo dato al nostro colesterolo, che già gridava pietà, passammo alla portata successiva: dei meravigliosi piccoli budini di ricotta all’uva, ricoperti di erba cipollina e magistralmente adagiati su foglie di vite. Ralph riuscì a divagare ancora raccontandoci che l’uva, simbolo di ricchezza ed abbondanza, era già citata nella Bibbia, e disse che personalmente ne adorava i grappoli profumati dai chicchi turgidi e carnosi; precisò che la ricotta non è un formaggio bensì un latticino, in quanto non contiene caseina; infine ci illustrò gli innumerevoli pregi dell’erba cipollina, uno degli aromi che a suo dire meglio si sposava col formaggio: lo definì ‘al tempo stesso delicato e penetrante’. Finii con l’annuire automaticamente a quell’affermazione, anche se di noma era mia abitudine, prima d’iniziare a mangiare, andare a caccia ed esiliare dal piatto qualunque presenza verde ritenessi di troppo, fosse stato basilico, prezzemolo, origano, rosmarino o quant’altro. Boris, che doveva ormai averne le palle piene di tutti quegli excursus gastronomici (come biasimarlo?), o forse semplicemente si era stancato di subire in silenzio, approfittò del fatto che stesse riprendendo fiato per prendere la parola:  
\- Tutto questo è davvero interessante, Ralph, ma dato che non siamo venuti qui per ascoltare una conferenza ma per stare un po’ insieme, potremmo conversare di argomenti più leggeri… sai com’è, con l’inizio della digestione la sonnolenza è già dietro l’angolo…  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un sorriso, mentre l’antico campione europeo posava il mento sulle mani intrecciare davanti a sé con manifesta indifferenza.  
\- E sentiamo, cosa ti piacerebbe sentirmi dire..? – gli occhi chiari di Bo brillarono di divertimento, per nulla intimoriti da quelle braci.  
\- Potresti raccontarci del tuo amico Yuriy, per esempio. Lo conosciamo così poco, io e Tara… Inoltre, è stata una grande sorpresa sapere che avrebbe partecipato a questa nostra festicciola. Non che mi dispiaccia, figuriamoci, però nessuno si è premurato di rendercene partecipi per tempo. Non sapevo neppure che fosse in casa con te quando siamo arrivati…  
Trattenendomi a stento dal sospirare rivolsi gli occhi al dessert, vale a dire alla ciotolina contenente la crema di banana ed ananas accompagnata da lingue di gatto che mi era stata posta davanti. A quel punto, mi era perfino passata la fame… Come al solito, non appena avevano iniziato a girargli, Boris per sfogarsi se l’era presa con me. Non che non mi aspettassi che prima o poi si dimenticasse di cercare di farmela pagare per essermi presentato al loro pranzo (iniziativa che, a quel punto, stavo rimpiangendo amaramente di aver preso), più che altro ero preoccupato perché non potendosela prendere direttamente con colui verso il quale provava troppo rispetto per insultarlo seriamente, rischiavo che a farne doppiamente le spese sarei stato proprio io. D’altronde, se è vero che le difficoltà aguzzano l’ingegno, bisognava pur tener conto che mai avrei sperato (né tanto meno desiderato, neppure nelle mie peggiori supposizioni) che ad attuare il piano che mi aveva spinto a quella follia sarebbero stati proprio coloro che avrei voluto gabbare.  
\- Ci siamo incontrati quando giocavamo ancora a Beyblade, 8 anni fa. – disse Ralph, e su questo non mentiva – A volte ci allenavamo insieme. Solo che poi lui ha avuto successo e io no…  
\- Yuriy ha anche partecipato ai mondiali. – precisò Boris, senza specificare però che a quei tempi eravamo entrambi membri dei Demolition Boys e della Borg. Tara spalancò gli occhi, colta da un’improvvisa illuminazione.  
\- Sbaglio, o tu ero in coppia con Kei Hiwatari..? – sussurrò – Non me ne intendo molto di sport, ma adesso che mi ci fate pensare, credo di aver visto le vostre foto su qualche giornale. Inoltre la Hiwatari Enterprise è un’industria importante, specialmente in Asia.  
\- Non sbagli affatto. – le risposi – Io e Kei ci conosciamo fin da piccoli, e ci è capitato in più occasioni durante la nostra carriera sportiva di giocare nella stessa squadra. Ho passato alcuni anni con lui in Giappone, prima di dovermi ritirare per… motivi di salute.  
\- Anch’io ho avuto modo di averci a che fare. Ti ricordi quando eravamo tutti insieme, al torneo di Atene? – mi chiese Ralph, con una sfacciataggine incredibile. Bofonchiai:  
\- Come dimenticarlo…  
\- Come mai anche tu hai lasciato il Beyblade? – gli domandò Tara, anche se parve pentirsene immediatamente. Del resto, visti i precedenti, non la si sarebbe potuta biasimare… Tuttavia, il tedesco non fece una piega.  
\- Nonostante mi allenassi molto non sono mai riuscito ad affermarmi come blader professionista. Per questo motivo ho preferito impiegare il mio tempo in attività più redditizie… la mia ultima gara ufficiale si è risolta in un vero disastro.  
“E ci credo! L’ultima volta che hai lanciato un Bey, ne è uscito fuori un buco nero che stava per divorare stadio e spettatori!” pensai, tornando con la mente all’episodio di Edimburgo e Chaotic Thanatos. Mi accorsi che Ralph mi stava guardando di nuovo.  
\- Non ho mai capito come mai tu e Kei vi siate lasciati tanto bruscamente.  
Io e Boris ci lanciammo il primo sguardo d’intesa e di muto soccorso della giornata, entrambi pentitici del guaio nel quale ci eravamo andati a cacciare con le nostre stesse mani; Tara invece ebbe il classico sobbalzo che hanno le persone eterosessuali quando si accenna a certi argomenti ai quali sono poco avvezzi, anche se magari non hanno alcun pregiudizio particolare verso quelli come noi.  
\- Divergenze di opinione. – mi sforzai di mormorare, nonostante mi sentissi la gola tutt’ad un tratto terribilmente secca – Quando ci siamo messi insieme eravamo poco più che dei ragazzini, e crescendo la situazione aveva iniziato a fasi complicata… il nostro rapporto non ha retto davanti all’impatto con realtà.  
\- Credevo che la rottura fosse stata dovuta ad una questione di corna. – replicò Bo, a bruciapelo.  
La sala ricadde nel silenzio, ma nonostante ciò non mi sembrò preoccupato per aver sollevato l’imbarazzo generale. Piuttosto, mi parve chiaro che stesse godendo del fatto di essere riuscito a mettermi in difficoltà, per di più riproponendo in pubblico uno degli episodi più difficili della mia vita e che oltretutto avevano decretato la fine della nostra amicizia. Una vera e propria pugnalata alle spalle…  
\- Se stai insinuando che ho tradito Kei, non posso che darti ragione. – l’intero gruppo dei commensali mi scrutò meravigliato per quella schietta affermazione, quanto mai inaspettata, ma io non mi fermai – Tuttavia questo è accaduto quando la nostra coppia aveva già iniziato a traballare. Inoltre, se pure volessimo ignorare il fatto che Kei immediatamente dopo la nostra rottura si è fidanzato con un ragazzo che frequentava quando eravamo ancora ufficialmente uniti, cosa che potrebbe far venire dei dubbi riguardo la sua fedeltà, bisogna sempre tenere in conto che lui si è avvicinato a me pur sapendo di non aver mai dimenticato il suo precedente amore…  
Feci l’errore di girarmi verso Ralph. Sapevo perfettamente a cosa stava pensando in quel momento, così come era impossibile che non avesse intuito che genere di pensieri mi stavano passando per la testa. Con quell’ultima frase gli stavo praticamente addossato la responsabilità della fine della mia storia con Kei, quando razionalmente sapevo benissimo che la nostra crisi di coppia aveva trovato basi in ragioni ben più profonde e che comunque riguardavano soprattutto noi due. E non solo… Era come se lo stessi accusando anche per l’ennesima volta di avermi sottratto l’affetto di mio cugino Igor, che in lui aveva trovato la sua pace e la sua morte; e perfino del fatto che Rei, pur avendo voluto passare i suoi ultimi giorni con me, si fosse consumato totalmente per permettere la sua resurrezione. In quel modo puerile, con lo sguardo di quegli estranei che mi bruciava addosso, gli avevo confessato tutto il disprezzo che per anni avevo covato nei suoi confronti, assieme al terrificante complesso d’inferiorità che allo stesso tempo m’ispirava e che contribuiva a schiacciare il mio animo assieme al senso di colpa.  
Inaspettatamente, posò una mano sul dorso della mia protesa lungo il ripiano di legno. Trasalii visibilmente sentendomi prigioniero di quella stretta, piacevolmente calda ma allo stesso tempo possente, eppure non cercai neppure di fuggire.  
  
\- Io invece sono certo che Kei ti abbia amato veramente… - bisbigliò, spiando senza alcun pudore le reazioni che trasparivano conto la mia volontà.  
  
-Non stavo nelle loro teste in quel momento, certo, e non posso affermarlo con sicurezza… Eppure, io credo che Ralph amasse troppo tuo cugino Igor, per pensare seriamente di potersi mettere con Kei…  
  
\- Chaotic Thanatos non tornerà più a rompere, te lo prometto... e neppure io...  
  
\- La cosa più preziosa che possedevo l’ho già donata ad un altro… Non avrei altro da offrirti se non la mia anima corrotta e questo corpo sporco…  
  
\- Che forse mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo, per abituarmi all'idea di sentirmi attratto da un ragazzo... Io sono convinto che ne valga la pena, e che se tu avessi la pazienza di starmi vicino, potrei riuscire poco a poco a superare la mia fobia...  
  
\- Io invece, grazie al bel faccino che mi ritrovo e a questo corpo glabro, ricordo tanto una ragazza. Sapessi quanti c’hanno goduto ad incularmi, proprio per questo…  
  
\- Ti amo.  
  
\- Era una cosa strana, soprattutto per me, che da sempre ero stato abituato soprattutto a fare del male… Per qualche motivo, invece, quando l’ho guardato negli occhi per la prima volta, in me è scattato qualcosa… io desideravo proteggerlo…  
  
\- Kei ha fatto sesso con lui.  
  
\- Io… la prima cosa che ho desiderato, quando ho visto Ralph… è stata quella di scoparmelo…  
  
\- Non è affatto vero, lo sai.  
  
\- Curami…  
  
\- Ralph… Credi che ce la farò mai, a soddisfarlo?  
  
\- E' giusto che ognuno di noi si prenda la sua parte di responsabilità. Non sarebbe corretto, da parte mia, approfittare di ciò che Igor ha espressamente evitato di dirti per ingannarti ancora.  
  
\- Se soltanto potessi dimenticare tutto... Se si potesse cancellare il passato, e tutti i peccati orribili che ho commesso... E' da codardi ammetterlo, lo so, eppure se fosse possibile accetterei di farlo ben volentieri...  
  
\- Posso venire nel tuo letto?  
  
\- Che vuol dire 'credi' ? Ti ha baciato o no?  
  
\- Non voglio sapere con chi vuoi invecchiare. Voglio solo sapere se sei innamorato di lui.  
  
\- L’ho amato tanto, come hai detto tu stesso, ma semplicemente come amico.  
  
\- Non ti basterà far finta di niente, per lavare via le tue colpe... Guarda un po' cosa è successo al monastero mentre tu eri qui a divertirti!  
  
\- Mi pare ovvio. Quell’idiota aveva bisogno di una lezione, dopo il suo tradimento, ed è per questo motivo che mi sono fatto dare una mano da quei caproni in calore. Ma è pur vero che non potrei mai lasciare in vita qualcuno che si sia azzardato a sfiorare anche solo con un dito il mio uomo…  
  
\- Giusto... scusami, ma quell'esempio vivente d'idiozia mi ha distratto... Io sono Ralph Jurgens, piacere! Se ti conosco, è perché ti ho già visto alla finale dei mondiali a Mosca di qualche anno fa... ero con la mia squadra, gli European Dream, a fare il tifo per i Bladebreakers...  
  
\- Mi pare che tu non sappia bene contro chi rivolgere il tuo odio,Yuriy. Ho appena finito di dirti che gli European Dream si sono sciolti perché io ho fatto mandare Oliver in manicomio, dopo averlo sfruttato per anni ed essermi stancato di lui... Che per questo motivo Andrew, che ha scoperto tutto, mi odia e pur di vendicarlo si è venduto al nemico... E ti ho detto pure che ho iniziato ad aiutare Aleandra anche perché sapevo che in squadra ci saresti stato tu... Perché la mia sola intenzione era andare a letto con te...  
  
\- Non sono qui per chiedere perdono.  
  
Diedi uno strattone talmente forte che, se non fossi stato seduto, mi sarei ritrovato direttamente sul pavimento. Tara doveva essere giunta ad ovvie conclusioni, dato che il suo viso si era fatto di un color porpora molto vicino a quello dei miei capelli; Boris mi pareva allucinato quasi quanto il giorno in cui si era scontrato con Rei e per poco non lo aveva ammazzato sul campo da gioco. Non mi azzardai a soffermarmi su Ralph neppure di striscio: ci sono limiti anche al masochismo e mi pareva di aver pagato abbastanza per il mio piccolo tiro mancino, che tra l’altro mi si era ritorto tanto beffardamente contro.  
  
 _Tieniti su, le altre stelle son disposte,_  
 _Solo che tu a volte credi non ti basti._  
 _Forse capiterà che ti si chiuderanno gli occhi ancora,_  
 _O soltanto sarai una parentesi di una mezz’ora_ (*****).

* * *

(*) Si tratta di diverse varietà di tè nero. La qualità orange pekoe, ad esempio, è fatta con le prime foglie emesse, mentre quella souchong viene prodotta con foglie più tardive. Queste informazioni sono tratte da un articolo dell’ ‘Enciclopedia Encarta 2002’.  
(**) Nell’episodio 37 della prima serie di ‘Beyblade’ (‘La sfida in Germania’) Johann, il maggiordomo di Ralph, serve ai Bladebreakers, oltre che a Gianni ed Oliver, proprio del tè nero del Bengala, soffermandosi sul fatto che il suo datore di lavoro non ammette che si acquistino altre varietà di quella bevanda. Se avete presente quella scena, vi consiglio di tenerla a mente per il futuro…  
(***) In questo capitolo si accenna a diversi piatti e si danno dettagliate informazioni su cibi e vino. Non me le sono inventate né ho approfittato di questa fanfic per dare sfoggio alle mie doti segrete di enologo; le ho semplicemente lette su ‘Sorrisi e canzoni inTaVola’, allegato dedicato ai formaggi del ‘Tv sorrisi e canzoni’ n° 43 del 20/10/99.  
(****) E’ una frase di Oscar Wilde.  
(*****) Ligabue, ‘Piccola stella senza cielo’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ammetto che inizialmente ho avuto qualche difficoltà ad organizzare questo capitolo: la scena della cena e le relative battute sono piuttosto importanti considerato cosa succederà dopo, ma il problema era che fare un semplice botta e risposta mi pareva fuori luogo (diciamo che li odio…), oltretutto se questo pezzo fosse venuto troppo corto si rischiava di arrivare subito a sviluppi della storia che, come ho già detto, necessitano di un altro po’ di tempo. Per puro caso mi sono tornati alla mente quelle riviste di cucina che mia madre accumula da anni in un mobile pur non avendole mai sfruttate, e sfogliandole ho avuto questa geniale idea... Se vi siete annoiati leggendo le divagazioni di Ralph almeno quanto quei poveretti ascoltandolo, non prendetevela con me: volevo soltanto rappresentare al meglio la scena e i loro stati d’animo. XD  
>  Può darsi che alcune cose vi siano suonate strane man mano che andavate avanti... Posso solo consigliarvi, quando leggete questa storia, di non giungere mai a conclusioni affrettate: è pur sempre l'epilogo della trilogia, quindi figuriamoci se potrebbe mai avere un intreccio completamente semplice e lineare... :-p


	5. Blue (rinnovando il contratto)

_Night falls/La notte è fonda  
I fall/Io sprofondo  
And where were you?/E tu dov'eri?  
And where were you?/E tu dov'eri?  
Warm skin/Corpi bollenti  
Wolf grin/Il lupo mostra i denti  
And where were you?/E tu dov'eri?  
  
I fell into the moon/Nella luna mi sono perso  
And it covered you in blue/E ti ha invaso la tristezza  
I fell into the moon/Nella luna mi sono perso  
Can I make it right?/Non avrò paura?  
Can I spend the night?/Supererò la notte scura?_  
  
Era fastidioso, e tanto. Nonostante fossero passate diverse ore dal nostro breve contatto, i vecchi ricordi che grazie a Ralph erano tornati alla luce nella mia mente continuavano a serpeggiare liberamente dentro di me, procurandomi uno sgradevole senso di costante disagio. Il fatto che già durante la cena mi sentissi molto teso, un nervosismo cresciuto di pari passo col trasformarsi del mio innocente gioco in un incubo, e che Tabrys purtroppo mi rendesse straordinariamente recettivo in certi generi di situazioni, non avevano fatto altro che contribuire a peggiorare le mie condizioni psichiche. Cominciavo finalmente a capire come avesse dovuto sentirsi Kei, il cui potere lo invadeva all’improvviso e di continuo mostrandogli immagini del passato alle quali non poteva sottrarsi… Fino a quel momento ero sempre riuscito a mantenere un controllo più o meno saldo sulle capacità derivatemi dal mio amuleto, adesso invece ero sconvolto da percezioni talmente potenti da essere incapace di guadare quelle tremende ondate di emozioni. Le sentivo scorrermi nelle vene mescolate al sangue, raggiungendo così ogni singola cellula del mio corpo. Il mio cuore batteva più in fretta, il mio respiro si era fatto più accelerato del dovuto. Le mie tempie pulsavano ad un ritmo per nulla regolare, frastornandomi. Tremavo… Era troppo per me, abituato ormai da anni ad una vita scandita da rituali perfettamente ordinati e sempre identici, adagiatomi per pigrizia nel mio quieto limbo e ormai disabituato a quella che era la vasta gamma dei sentimenti umani. Bastò che si inceppasse quel minuscolo ingranaggio nel mio cervello, perché mi arrendessi a concedermi di esplodere in un pianto fragoroso: probabilmente erano anni che non lo facevo, e sinceramente non conoscevo un altro metodo altrettanto valido ed immediato per sfogarmi. Urlai a lungo il mio terrore mentre quei tremori seguitavano a scuotere il mio corpo in modo convulso, pervasi da una paura alla quale mi stavo rifiutando di dare un nome. Ma più chiudevo gli occhi davanti alla realtà, e più essa si faceva spazio in me con violenza, dilaniandomi. Mi schiacciava quasi fosse stata una presenza fisica, muovendosi ed avanzando contro la mia volontà… Faceva mostruosamente male, ed il mio animo non pareva essere in grado di erigere una barriera abbastanza forte da riuscire a difendermi mentalmente dal pensiero di quel vergognoso attacco. E, peggio ancora, lacerandomi dall’interno in modo indelebile… strappando, strappando, strappando… quella cosa orrenda era riuscita anche a tirare fuori tutto ciò che fino a quell’istante aveva rappresentato i miei più intimi e radicati timori. Quell’incessante e profondo frugare era riuscito a farmi sentire umiliato più di qualunque altra esperienza avessi vissuto in vita mia fino ad allora. Sfortunatamente, ero pure ben conscio del fatto che l’intero processo fosse appena agli inizi.  
Non sarei stato capace di dire con precisione per quanto tempo ero rimasto sul mio letto a singhiozzare, con la faccia affogata nel cuscino. Avevo sentito appena il rombo dell’auto di Bo che veniva messa in moto e si allontanava in fretta, ma quando avevo risollevato il viso ricoperto dalle lacrime tutto era tornato tranquillo, la casa intera mi parve immersa in una silenziosa tranquillità quasi irreale. Mi sentivo almeno vagamente meglio, se non altro sembrava che la mia testa avesse recuperato il comando che gli spettava sul resto del corpo, eppure il forte senso d’inquietudine che mi aveva accompagnato durante l’intero pomeriggio continuava a persistere imperterrito. Mi misi a sedere, e osservai gli oggetti che mi circondavano. Ogni cosa, in quella camera, parlava di me… La planimetria di base restava quello scelta da Boris e Ralph ai tempi della costruzione della casa, quando io ero ancora in coma, ma in seguito mi ero divertito molto a personalizzare l’ambiente che mi era stato destinato aggiungendoci tocchi che si rifacevano direttamente al mio gusto. I colori scelti per ridipingere le parti, il nuovo arredamento, i soprammobili acquistati per sostituire i vecchi: il Falborgblader aveva storto un po’ il naso davanti a tanti cambiamenti, ma io volutamente non gli avevo dato importanza. Era il mio nido, quello, e pretendevo si confacesse del tutto alla mie esigenze. Se proprio dovevo essere confinato in un angolo della casa, che almeno mi ci sentissi a mio agio… Sorrisi con tristezza del me stesso che ero stato, scrutando il blu monocromo nel quale era immersa la mia stanza. Probabilmente soprattutto a causa dell’infanzia all’insegna dello squilibrio che mi era capitata e dei vari problemi che ne erano derivati in seguito, avevo ritenuto a lungo che il massimo che si potesse desiderare fosse una vita all’impronta della normalità, qualunque fosse il significato corretto che era possibile dare a quel termine. Ero cambiato moltissimo da allora, ma ancora oggi mi rendevo conto di essere una persona che riesce a pensare al futuro con difficoltà. Mi era capitato più volte di figurarmi come sarebbe potuto cambiare il mio presente se in passato avessi compiuto scelte diverse. Se non avessi vissuto per tanto tempo al monastero… Se Aleandra non fosse intervenuta a stravolgere il mio destino, strappandomi alla mia famiglia acquisita… Se le cose con Kei avessero funzionato… Se Rei non fosse morto così presto… Quelli erano solo alcuni degli interrogativi che mi ero posto durante i miei continui arrovellamenti, e tutti avevano in comune una caratteristica: quelle domande partivano dal presupposto che ogni cosa fossi riuscito a costruire avrebbe trovato le proprie fondamenta su basi gettate innanzi tempo. Mai avevo fatto congetture riguardo ciò che ne sarebbe stato di me partendo da zero, o ponendo il caso che un certo avvenimento inaspettato potesse nuovamente venire a sconvolgere i miei progetti.  
Avevo un enorme bisogno di certezze, in quel periodo e ancor di più in quel preciso momento, questo era certo, e forse fu proprio per tali motivi che non appena mi capitarono sotto gli occhi un certo mazzo di tarocchi (*) procuratomi tempo prima, non riuscii a resistere alla tentazione di consultarli. Rei era sempre stato molto chiaro riguardo quei futili tentativi umani di scrutare il domani, prossimo a giungere o meno: quella non era altro che l’ennesima dimostrazione della superbia degli uomini, che tentano di volta in volta da quando hanno messo piede sulla Terra di accaparrarsi diritti in ambiti che non gli competono. Già sarebbe assurdo pensare che una persona qualsiasi, priva della benché minima conoscenza magica, possa riuscire nel penetrare a fondo orizzonti che sono preclusi perfino a chi almeno con l’animo ha la capacità di rasentarne i limiti; se poi si tratta di uno stregone in persona che chiede aiuto agli antenati o invoca le forze della Natura col solo egoistico desiderio di sfruttare la loro capacità di vedere lontano per saperne di più riguardo lo scorrere della propria personale esistenza, non resta dunque che rimanerne indignati. La preveggenza è un dono, e non sta a noi decidere chi può farne uso e come. Le visioni scelgono in che forma apparire e quando, non è qualcosa di controllabile; e noi siamo semplici tramiti di questo processo.  
Nonostante tutte le belle frasi con le quali Rei aveva cercato di riempirmi la testa in proposito, ero troppo spaventato dalla situazione per non tentare almeno quello. In fondo il ritenere veritiero che il risultato delle carte potesse essere attendibile si rifaceva solo a sciocche superstizioni popolari, no? Perciò non avrei infastidito nessuno spirito degli Inferi o del Cielo, con i miei stupidi giochetti… Dunque… Il mazzo non mi apparteneva dal principio ma era arrivato solo in seguito nelle mie mani, per cui la regola prevedeva che prima di utilizzarlo gli imprimessi la mia energia. Chiusi gli occhi e respirai profondamente per qualche minuto, cercando di ricreare il vuoto mentale adatto. Rimescolai accuratamente il mazzo, assicurandomi che in seguito alcune carte potessero risultare diritte ed altra alla rovescia, e smisi di compiere quel gesto solo quando di parve di averne ripetuto a sufficienza i movimenti: non ero molto pratico e neppure mi fidavo ciecamente di quelli che sarebbero stati i risultati della mia ricerca, me cercai ugualmente di compiere quella sorta di rituale con tutta la serietà possibile. In ogni modo, da quello che ne sapevo non sarebbe stato necessario ripetere l’operazione a meno che non avessi prestato il mazzo, o avessi permesso a qualcun altro di utilizzarlo al posto mio. Prima di iniziare, cercai di rammendare i precetti fondamentali che mi erano stati tramandati: di norma è permesso estrarre da solo una carta dei tarocchi per la giornata, la settimana, il mese, l'anno o per una situazione importante della vita. E’ chi lo fa che imprime ai tarocchi, con la sua intenzione, la richiesta per il momento desiderato. Se dopo aver estratto una carta si desiderano maggiori spiegazioni se ne possono estrarre una seconda e una terza, ma comunque non più di quattro o cinque carte relative ad una specifica domanda.  
Sistemai nel modo più conveniente le carte, e voltando la prima le espressi il mio muto quesito: “In che modo potrebbe essere rappresentata la mia attuale situazione in questo luogo?”. La risposta mi fu data dall’arcano XV, il Diavolo. Si tratta della carta che simboleggia le passioni e le fatalità, un arcano non positivo se appare in prima o seconda posizione: predice violenza, rovina, schiavitù psicologica. Ma anche, più in grande, caduta, fallimento inatteso, autodistruzione… Nonostante sapessi che era solo un gioco, avvertii un brivido freddo percorrermi la schiena. Poi tentai di riderci su: poteva darsi che in questa casa la mia situazione non fosse proprio delle più allegre, i miei coinquilini mi trattavano come una pezza da piedi e in fondo anche se cercavo di ignorarli il loro comportamento un po’ mi rendeva triste, ma non vedevo proprio come certe scaramucce quotidiane avrebbero potuto rivelarsi fonte di tali tribolazioni per me da riuscire a schiacciarmi in quel modo.  
Sospirando mi decisi a girare la seconda, chiedendole qualche notizia in più in proposito. Mi capitò l’Angelo, il ventesimo arcano, che rappresenta il futuro: indica un fatto imprevisto che verrà determinato dalla carta successiva. E ti pareva… Rappresenta l’espiazione, il giudizio, la rinascita, il presagio di un cambiamento totale sia nel bene che nel male, consiglia di valutare con cautela le conseguenze sugli altri nelle azioni presenti. Ma nel mio caso si era presentata a rovescio, sottolineando così anche indecisione, incapacità di capire e affrontare la realtà delle cose. Mi suggeriva di chiedere aiuto prima di agire. “E a chi..?” pensai, affranto.  
“Voglio conoscere le conseguenze di questa mia presunta scelta importante!”. Il responso mi gelò: l’arcano XVI, la Torre. Quella era forse la carta più nefasta di tutti i tarocchi, e le sue peculiarità negative venivano rafforzate dal fatto che mi fosse capitata giusto in terza posizione. Da sola, era in grado di riassumere ciò che per me era stato e ancora era: oppressione, vita di routine insostenibile, persecuzione, prigionia emotiva, incapacità ad effettuare qualsiasi cambiamento notevole, immobilità, solitudine emotiva, conflitti nei rapporto interpersonali. Mi annunciava inoltre calamità, cambiamenti bruschi e assoluti, perdita di affetti e beni materiali; mi consigliava vivamente di astenermi da imprese temerarie, visto l’imminente arrivo di un crollo di convinzioni, di una forte disillusione.  
Mi dissi che era soltanto un stupido passatempo o poco più, e mi costrinsi a continuare. Ormai che avevo iniziato, valeva la pena che arrivassi fino alla fine e trovassi il coraggio di girare i due rettangolini di carta che erano ancora posati sulla mia scrivania… “Chi causerà la mia rovina?”. Era ciò che mi stavo domandando da quando avevo cominciato; forse inconsciamente quella era la sola risposta che davvero desiderassi e alla stesso tempo temessi di udire. Spalancai letteralmente gli occhi: il quarto arcano, l’Imperatore. E’ la carta del bene terreno, ed essendosi presentata a me diritta indicava il dominio dell'intelligenza e della ragione sulle emozioni, così come la razionalità, l’obiettività e la lungimiranza… e pure l’autorità legata all’influenza di un’importante presenza maschile, una persona abile, colta e competente… Legandosi alla Torre, che l’aveva preceduta, poteva significare anche esaurimento nervoso, instabilità emotiva, disarmonia fra psiche e corpo…  
Non avevo ascoltato la voce di Rei apparsomi in sogno. Avevo ignorato ciò che mi suggeriva l’istinto, vale a dire la fuga immediata. Avrei forse dovuto dar retta a dei disegnini con abbinati un nome ed un numero romano? Sapevo bene quali gravi conseguenze comportasse il disturbare gli equilibri del Cosmo, così come che ci volesse una forza immensa per provocare in una tale maniera quel tipo di energie, ed io ero sicuro di non essermi comportato in una maniera tanto avventata da potermi aspettare simili ritorsioni. Perché mai, dunque, avrei dovuto credere che una simile pioggia di sciagure mi si sarebbe abbattuta contro..? Perché in cuor mio temevo che l’origine della mia caduta avrebbe avuto cause decisamente più terrene, ecco la verità. Forse gli spiriti davvero mi stavano suggerendo di lasciar perdere tutto se avessi voluto salvare almeno ciò che rimaneva di me stesso… Ma in quel momento, desideravo sopra ogni cosa un’ultima certezza, qualcosa che potesse suggerirmi non una via d'uscita ma un’indicazione precisa… il nome di chi mi avrebbe cambiato tanto radicalmente… pur conoscendolo già. La carta mi scivolò dalle dita tremanti, girandosi di botto. L’arcano XIII. La Morte.  
  
 _High tide/Alta marea  
Inside/Dentro di me  
The air is dew/Nell'aria venti leggeri  
And where were you?/E tu dov'eri?  
  
Wild eyed/Sguardo selvaggio  
I died /Sono morto  
And where were you?/E tu dov'eri?_  
  
Avrei mentito, se avessi affermato che fosse stata una sorpresa per me ritrovarmelo lì. Oltretutto, erano passate da poco le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio e fuori diluviava come non ricordavo da anni, benché fossimo in inverno: logico che, considerati questi presupposti, Ralph ne avrebbe approfittato per starsene a mollo nel furo come suo solito… In genere con questa parola si indica il bagno tradizionale giapponese, composto da una parte di pavimento con scarico dove ci si lava distinta dalla vasca, nella quale si entra in seguito per rilassarsi; ma nel nostro caso il tedesco aveva voluto che fosse costruita in casa una specie di zona termale in miniatura, vista la sua spiccata predilezione per questo tipo di ambienti. Si poteva dire che avessimo almeno questa passione in comune, anzi, praticamente era stato proprio lui a trasmettermela: avevo avuto modo di provare quella specie di piscina termale che c’era nell’hotel ad Atene grazie a lui, quando ci eravamo recati là per il torneo, e avevo iniziato a trovarlo molto piacevole, tanto che durante il periodo in cui ero vissuto in Giappone avevo frequentato spesso i bagni pubblici. Veramente erano quasi esclusivamente lui e Boris a sfruttare quella stanza, perché anche se non mi era vietato l’accesso sapevo bene quanto fosse poco gradita la mia presenza ai piani superiori. Ero a conoscenza del fatto che se Ralph non era in biblioteca o in camera sua c’erano buone probabilità che potesse essere immerso in quella vasca a riscaldarsi (ormai nella mia mente lo rappresentavo come un tritone con un libro in mano…), però per una volta tanto non mi feci scrupoli e mi ci recai lo stesso. Di certo aveva dovuto avermi sentito entrare, eppure non mi degnò di uno sguardo. Decisi di fare altrettanto e, voltategli a mia volta le spalle, mi svestii e presi a lavarmi. Mi strofinai per bene con un panno bagnato e per poco, nel risciacquarmi i capelli per ripulirli dalla schiuma, non mi feci scappare di mano il catino che stavo reggendo. Cadde ugualmente a terra giusto a pochi centimetri dai miei piedi, provocando un casino pazzesco. Lo avrei preso volentieri a calci, se tutto quel rumore non mi avesse già infastidito a sufficienza e non fossi stato scalzo: ci mancava soltanto che mi azzoppassi colpendo volontariamente una bacinella di legno massiccio. Lasciai perdere e m’immersi nell’acqua, a poca distanza dall’altro ragazzo.  
Non sapendo esattamente come comportarmi, soffermai la mia attenzione sui disegni che decoravano le pareti. Passarono diversi minuti di silenzio nel corso dei quali nessuno di noi due si decise a spiccicare parola per primo, e io cominciai seriamente a pensare che si fosse sentito male per il troppo calore o roba simile. Fu quello il motivo che mi spinse a fare lo sbaglio di volgere a lui i miei occhi, col solo risultato di avere la certezza che mi stava già osservando a sua volta da chissà quanto. Chinò il capo di lato, e stiracchiò le labbra in un sorriso enigmatico: non c’era sarcasmo in quell’atto, né un gelo espresso col solo scopo di ferire com'era suo solito fare. Avrei potuto interpretarlo come preferivo, considerai un po’ scosso. Straordinario quante cose diverse fosse in grado di esprimere con un semplice sorriso un tipo di solito tanto volutamente inespressivo…  
\- Pur avendolo sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni, non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse bello prima di adesso.  
\- Eh? – borbottai di rimando, trasalendo a quella sua frase sussurrata in maniera appena udibile, quasi stesse parlando a sé stesso. Le sue iridi scintillarono maliziose.  
\- Mi riferisco all’affresco che è sul muro. – disse pacificamente - Se lo osservi con tanto interesse, deve certamente possedere qualche particolare degno di attenzione che non devo aver mai notato…  
Naturalmente, Ralph mi stava prendendo in giro perché avevo evitato accuratamente anche solo di guardarlo in faccia per sbaglio, da quando avevo messo piede nel bagno. Mi sentii andare a fuoco le guance per quell’ennesima pessima figura, e mi diedi dello stupido per essere cascato in uno dei suoi soliti tranelli verbali dopo neppure cinque secondi. Sapevo a cosa sarei andato incontro raggiungendolo, però speravo di avere i nervi un pochino più saldi… Dovevo essermi sbagliato, e di grosso. Con un gesto automatico, mi lisciai addosso l’esiguo panno che mi avvolgeva i fianchi con lo stesso modo di fare di una ragazza che cerca di sistemarsi meglio la propria minigonna, tentando magari di coprirsi maggiormente le gambe con quel poco di stoffa nell’accorgersi in ritardo che è più corta di quanto credesse. Ero sicuro al cento per cento che si fosse accorto di quel mio armeggiare, però fu molto bravo a fingere noncuranza. Al contrario di me…  
\- Sì… è proprio bello… - farfugliai come un cretino. Accavallò le gambe e posò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca, reggendosi coi gomiti rivolti all’indietro in cerca di una posizione più comoda. Non ero mai stato un tipo particolarmente pudico e spogliarmi davanti ad altri uomini non mi procurava grossi fastidi, per questo iniziai a domandarmi come mai Ralph fosse una delle poche persone con le quali arrivassi a provare imbarazzo in situazioni di quel genere, pur considerando il fatto che mi aveva già visto nudo o quasi.  
\- Sono contento che tu sia venuto. Non me l’aspettavo... Iniziavo a stancarmi a starmene qui tutto solo…  
\- Mi spiace di essere salito a disturbarti. Il mio bagno al piano di sotto funziona perfettamente, ma sai, avevo bisogno di distendere un po’ i nervi... si sta proprio bene... - mi venne involontariamente fuori un tono leggermente risentito, che rispecchiava fin troppo la mia rabbia riguardo il modo in cui venivo trattato solitamente da loro, che facevano il possibile per escludermi. Non volevo mettermi a fare questioni, perciò mi pentii di averlo detto. Mi lanciò un'occhiata chiaramente confusa.  
\- Tu non mi dai affatto fastidio, Yuriy. - intervenne - E poi, questa casa è più tua che mia...  
Questo era vero: in quanto suo erede designato ed essendo lui ufficialmente morto, avevo potuto beneficiare da tempo delle ingenti ricchezze che costituivano l'immenso patrimonio della famiglia Jurgens. Una cospicua rendita era stata concessa anche a Boris, ed era di quello che aveva campato per quasi tutto il periodo che avevamo passato insieme a Tokyo, ma ero io colui al quale spettava di gestire quel denaro: anche la villa che condividevamo era intestata a me, e se avessi voluto, teoricamente parlando, avrei potuto spedirli diritti su un marciapiede... a viverci, intendevo. Anni prima Ralph mi aveva adottato pur essendo maggiorenne da pochissimo e nonostante mi superasse in età di appena una manciata di mesi, una possibilità che immaginavo gli fosse stata concessa semplicemente perché allora era il giovane Capo dell'Organizzazione. Così riuscì a fare in modo che sia io che Kei, privi di memoria e coi ricordi rimaneggiati, potessimo frequentare un prestigioso collegio e diplomarci, nel frattempo che lui e il suo inseparabile ufficiale preferito tenevano a bada l'esercito di ribelli capeggiati da Rei Kon. Tantissimi avvenimenti sarebbero giunti ad intaccare le vite di tutti noi; altri lavaggi del cervello, ricongiunzioni, separazioni e lutti ci attendevano al varco, fino al giorno in cui ero finito a vivere con loro. Non ero mai riuscito a capire bene perché me lo avessero permesso, dopo che il pericolo rappresentato dall'Organizzazione si era attenuato. Finché ero in coma e chiunque avrebbe potuto mettermi le mani addosso lo capivo, il potere di Tabrys non era ancora stabile in me e si rischiava che i cattivi di turno potessero impossessarsene e sfruttarlo per i propri scopi, ma ormai ero diventato l'uomo più potente del mondo, ero arrivato troppo in alto perché potessero danneggiarmi con i loro miseri mezzucci o riuscire a controllarmi. E allora perché Ralph aveva insistito affinché restassi in quella casa, pure se era palese che Boris non mi volesse lì? Magari non si fidavano di me, e temevano che potessi usare la mia magia contro di loro o per danneggiare il mondo intero, come aveva già fatto in precedenza il cinese impazzito...  
\- Credo che se ci fosse Boris, al mio posto, ti divertiresti molto di più. - replicai finalmente, tanto deciso a scuotermi da quei pensieri che non mi resi conto subito di quello che avevo detto. Spalancai la bocca tentando di tirarne fuori qualcosa di sufficientemente intelligente da riuscire a riparare a quella frase poco opportuna e dal significato ambiguo, ma lui mi precedette nel parlare:  
\- Boris non c'è. E non tornerà almeno per un paio di giorni, credo. - il mio viso dovette aver espresso alla perfezione la meraviglia che provavo, perché si affrettò ad aggiungere - Tara dev'esserci rimasta piuttosto male, perché ha deciso di restare un po’ da lei invece di accompagnarla semplicemente a casa.  
\- Non che riesca a sorprendermi molto, per questo... - mi lasciai scappare. Strinse gli occhi di rimando.  
\- Che vuoi dire..?  
\- Beh... - incespicai - Sei stato piuttosto duro con lei, durante il pranzo, e non è molto strano che se la sia presa per come l'hai trattata...  
Corrugò la fronte, e fissò intensamente il vapore che si alzava verso l'alto. Cosa inammissibile per lui, aveva tutta l'aria di un bambino imbronciatosi perché aveva ricevuto il giusto rimprovero dopo essere stato beccato con le mani infilate in un vasetto di marmellata. Sbuffò piano, ma in modo ridicolmente infantile.  
\- Non pensavo mica di farla arrabbiare così tanto. Era mia intenzione stuzzicarla un po’, non farla scoppiare a piangere o irritarla.  
\- Mi era parso esattamente il contrario. - replicai, alzando un sopracciglio con perplessità.  
\- Credi che sia semplice per me..? - sussurrò, senza guardarmi - La mia non è una situazione facile. E' difficile per me comportarmi al meglio senza rimetterci.  
Non dissi niente, e lui si decise a rivolgermisi nuovamente. Mi squadrava come se avesse appena esposto il concetto più semplice di questo mondo, e non riuscisse perciò a capire come mai io non ci fossi arrivato. Mi sbrigai a dire:  
\- Non capisco bene a cosa tu stia alludendo.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, e sospirò pesantemente. Pareva tanto il preludio di una confessione difficile...  
\- Per quanto ancora credi sia giusto che lo tenga legato a me, Yuriy? Io credo che sia arrivato il momento adatto per lasciarlo andare, ma è pur vero che non posso permettere che si conceda ad una persona qualsiasi... - ci misi qualche attimo a capire che si stava riferendo a Boris. Mi sorprese il fatto che me ne stesse parlando tanto spontaneamente, e fu per quello che pur avendo tante domande preferii lasciarlo continuare liberamente - Mi ha teso la mano in moltissime occasioni, troppe perché riesca a fare a meno di sentirmi in debito con lui, e sono certo che a sua volta abbia tratto vantaggio dal restarmi accanto... ma non posso permettere che limiti ancora la sua vita per accudirmi. E' ingiusto che una persona tanto straordinaria si lasci morire assieme a me, a cui non più rimane nulla al mondo... Bisogna tagliare il cordone ombelicale, se così vogliamo dire.  
\- La sua ragazza non ti piace? - gli chiesi, leggermente ironico. L'occhiataccia truce che mi lanciò fu sufficiente a rimettermi in riga, togliendomi dalla testa qualunque voglia di approfittarne per prendermi gioco di lui.  
\- Non ha importanza che Tara mi piaccia o meno, questi sono affari che riguardano esclusivamente lui, quanto se sia adatta...  
\- Cioè..?  
\- Pensaci un po’: Boris ha già sprecato parte della sua giovinezza standomi dietro. Ci manca solo che gli venga appioppata una moglie incapace di badare a sé stessa... - dovevo avere un'espressione come minimo stralunata in volto, ma continuò imperterrito - Credo che Bo soffra della sindrome della crocerossina, o qualcosa del genere. In passato potrà pure essersi comportato in maniera orrenda, ma è innegabile che metta davvero tutto sé stesso quando si tratta di prendersi cura di chi ama... Se davvero si è innamorato di quella, rischia di ritrovarsi sul groppone qualcuno che passerà il resto dei suoi giorni a lamentarsi e a chiedergli sostegno..!  
\- Ralph... non ti sembra di esagerare un po’? - lo dissi scherzando, ma il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole mi aveva quasi spaventato, lo ammettevo... - Non pensi che Boris sia abbastanza maturo da saper scegliere con ci stare? Inoltre conosci Tara da solo mezza giornata, e mi pare troppo poco per fare certi generi di pronostici... Se devo essere sincero, pure se mi ha sconcertato un po’ il suo aspetto fisico, mi è sembrata una ragazza simpatica e di certo non la piagnona che stai cercando di dipingere tu... Forse se le avessi lasciato la possibilità di aprire bocca...  
\- Tu credi che sia geloso di Boris, non è vero? - m'interruppe bruscamente. Fosse stata una situazione qualsiasi magari mi sarei inventato in fretta qualcosa per farlo stare buono e avrei cambiato velocemente discorso, temendo lo scatenarsi della sua ira, ma quel giorno erano successe tante di quelle cose strane che riuscii perfino in qualche modo a trovare il coraggio di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e ribadirgli chiaro e tondo come stavano le cose secondo me:  
\- Sì, è esattamente questo. Sono convinto che tu sia innamorato di Boris, e che i tuoi siano semplicemente sotterfugi per negare la realtà... anche se non riesco a capire perché ti comporti così. In ogni modo, lo scopo del tuo comportamento con me durante il pranzo è stato talmente lampante che perfino un cieco si sarebbe accorto che mi stavi corteggiando appositamente per suscitare le sua gelosia... - quell'ultima frase risuonò praticamente come un pigolio. Per qualche strana ragione, nonostante tutto ciò che avevo passato nel corso del pomeriggio e lo stato di totale tensione nel quale ero immerso quando mi ero recato nel bagno dove già sapevo di trovarlo, durante la nostra breve chiacchierata mi ero infervorato al punto tale da dimenticare almeno per qualche attimo i motivi della mia costante preoccupazione. Il suo viso contratto dalla rabbia riportò il mio animo al precedente stato di confusione totale ed ipersensibilità emotiva.  
\- Mi trovi anormale? - ringhiò, col tono gelido ma vibrante che gli era consueto in situazioni simili. Avrei quasi preferito che la sua furia esplodesse tutta insieme, piuttosto che essere sottoposto a quella sorta d'implacabile inquisizione...  
\- Sono un omosessuale anch'io e non userei mai un aggettivo simile per riferirmi al rapporto che c'è tra due uomini, anche se avessi dubbi sulla sua affettiva natura... - continuava a fissarmi con astio, ma la mia voce addolcitasi all'improvviso parve rabbonirlo impercettibilmente a sua volta - Quello che intendo è che forse faresti meglio a parlare a Bo dei tuoi sentimenti... cioé, voglio dire, anche se tra voi effettivamente non c'è nulla, magari dovreste comunque chiarire le rispettive posizioni... - gli diedi uno sguardo per assicurarmi che non si stesse preparando a mangiarmi vivo, ed accertatomi del fatto che pareva essersi tranquillizzato presi la palla al balzo e continuai - Boris ti ha appena presentato una donna che considera molto importante, e tu presumibilmente lo hai deluso col tuo comportamento irriguardoso verso di lei. Se non vuoi che la situazione diventi insostenibile per tutti quanti, il mio consiglio sarebbe quello di parlargli chiaro. Non intendo impicciarmi dei fatti vostri e non so come stiano esattamente le cose tra voi, è vero, ma ritengo che se davvero provi qualcosa per lui che va al di là della semplice amicizia dovresti dirglielo, col tatto necessario: è inutile continuare a fingere, tu soffriresti e certamente anche lui avvertirebbe il tuo disagio senza riuscirsi a spiegare i motivi. Può darsi che non accetti di mettersi con te visto che afferma di preferire le donne, ma certamente non arriverà mai ad allontanarti da sé soltanto perché gli hai confessato il tuo amore... In fondo sa benissimo come sei fatto, e ti ha sempre accettato per quello che sei...  
Il suo completo mutismo riuscì a rallentare la mia corsa fino a bloccarmi: avevo espresso per intero il mio pensiero e non avrei saputo che altro aggiungere. Se almeno avesse ribattuto con una frase qualunque... invece no, si limitava a guardarmi in una maniera indecifrabile senza decidersi a parlare. Iniziai a temere che quella situazione si sarebbe protratta abbastanza a lungo da far saltare i miei nervi già fin troppo provati, invece finì col rispondermi quando davvero non ci speravo più:  
\- Yuriy... - biascicò - Pensi di sapere cosa si prova ad amare qualcuno in silenzio per tanto tempo pure se sei già convinto di non avere speranze, e lui neanche se ne rende conto..?  
\- Beh... a volte mi è capitato... - mormorai. Mi sentii afferrare all'altezza delle spalle. Istintivamente abbassai gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa stesse accadendo, e ritrovai le sue mani a stringermi; quando li rialzai mi resi conto che stava accostando il viso al mio... un istante dopo le nostre labbra premevano le une contro le altre. Spalancai gli occhi con qualche secondo di ritardo, scioccato, nell'accorgermi finalmente di quello che stavamo facendo. Fu come se una scarica elettrica mi avesse percorso completamente il corpo all'improvviso, scuotendolo fino alle ossa; qualcosa a metà tra l'eccitazione e il puro terrore. Ripresi coscienza di me e, allontanatomi a fatica, tentai di divincolarmi col solo risultato di scivolare e cadergli direttamente addosso: Ralph attutì il colpo senza problemi.  
\- Yuriy... - ripeté ancora una volta, più pacatamente. Ero ancora afflosciato contro il suo petto, e sentivo chiaramente il cuore racchiuso al suo interno battere velocemente. La sua pelle aveva un odore gradevole, constatai. Per qualche motivo, questo mi meravigliò: non avevo mai associato Ralph ad un aroma in particolare, al contrario, ero talmente abituato a non avere con lui neppure il minimo contatto che secondo i dati raccolti dalla mia mente sarebbe potuto essere considerato alla stregua di una statua: una figura certamente forte, imponente, ma pur sempre inavvicinabile, bianca e fredda, consistente ma priva di colori e sapori perché fatta di marmo difficilmente scalfibile. Mi sbagliavo. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo pulsava... - ... Yuriy...  
Stavo tremando in maniera percettibile, forse per il freddo, e se ne rese conto: mi avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena senza stingere troppo, come temendo un'altra mia reazione negativa, che tentassi di fuggire di nuovo. Non lo feci, e nonostante fossi ancora spaventato mi abbandonai sul suo ampio torace... La sua stretta si fece lievemente più accentuata. Solo allora notai quanto differente fosse la nostra corporatura: tanti anni prima mi era capitato di dormire abbracciato a lui, ma la sensazione complessiva mi parve diversa da quella che stavo avvertendo in quel momento. Avevo sempre pensato che Ralph fosse semplicemente parecchio più alto di me, invece appurai che nonostante fossi cresciuto e mi fossi irrobustito nel corso del tempo, era comunque più massiccio, muscoloso e... spazioso di quanto immaginassi. Mi sembrava inconcepibile che riuscisse a contenermi tanto bene nel suo abbraccio. Mi sentivo piccolo piccolo, una cosetta praticamente insignificante... Mi prese la nuca tra le dita, torcendola dolcemente verso di lui. Voleva che lo guardassi, e benché avessi certamente avuto la forza sufficiente per sottrarmi a lui, non mi feci pregare e lo accontentai. Il suo sguardo era talmente diverso, rispetto a quelli che mi rivolgeva normalmente... era carico di calore ancor più dei suoi gesti. Conoscevo già la terrificante forza attrattiva che i suoi occhi riuscivano a ricreare, sapevo che in quei casi bastava mettere un piede in fallo per precipitare... ma stavano esprimendo una tale dolcezza che chiunque si sarebbe sentito in colpa anche solo al pensiero di distaccarsene. Da quando avevamo iniziato a conoscerci non avevo fatto altro che appuntare le differenze che ci dividevano; per la prima volta mi ero trovato di fronte a qualcosa che poteva unirci: la sua esitazione lo accomunava a me, che ero stato succube della paura e continuavo a risentirne almeno in parte.  
Ci baciammo ripetutamente, e lasciai che la sua lingua mi si addentrasse nella bocca per accarezzare la mia. Quei baci erano carichi di un desiderio che non esprimevo da tanto di quel tempo da aver scordato quanto mi fosse proprio; i nostri gesti frenetici, cupidi, bramanti di sentire l'altro cedere. Forse non avevo mai risposto a nessuno con una tale passione prima di allora. Durante quegli attimi tutto il resto del mondo era scomparso, le preoccupazioni, i timori; ogni cosa all'infuori di noi due. Il mio cervello si stava rifiutando di dare un'interpretazione razionale a ciò che stavo facendo. Non importava neppure che mi stessi lasciando andare con una persona che si era dimostrata a dir poco subdola in passato... che Ralph avesse abusato di Oliver per anni... che mi avesse strappato prima Igor e poi Kei... che Rei, pur mettendosi con me, mi aveva fatto capire senza farsi troppi problemi che non sarei mai stato all'altezza del suo ricordo... che avesse finto di essere mio amico solo perché intenzionato a violentarmi... Non era di nessuna importanza che magari mi considerasse niente più che una breve parentesi di divertimento, che il compiere quell'atto avrebbe distrutto la mia dignità, che mi sarei reso ridicolo agli occhi di tutti e soprattutto ai miei e ai suoi...  
Nei miei incubi le sue mani mi strisciavano addosso come ragni disgustosi, ma nella realtà risultarono ben più gradevoli da avvertire su di me. Le mie labbra scivolarono sul suo petto, continuavo a baciarlo e leccarlo senza sosta. Ormai ero totalmente privo del benché minimo freno inibitore. Era quasi incredibile constatare quanto mi mandasse in estasi il far aumentare di numero i piccoli marchi rossastri che sancivano il mio dominio sul suo corpo, la soddisfazione che mi dava il poter sentire un suo capezzolo indurirsi sensibilmente tra i miei denti semplicemente succhiandolo. Del resto, si può sfiorare per sbaglio una persona, ma è poco probabile che la tua bocca finisca per caso sulla sua pelle... Per evitare di addentarlo fino a farlo male, quando le sue dita arrivarono tra le mie gambe e presero contatto con la mia eccitazione, risalii nuovamente e mi ancorai alle sue spalle, posando il mento nell'incavo del collo. Ansimando, mi distrassi mordicchiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio mentre seguitavo a percorrere la sua nuca e la sua schiena rintracciando con i polpastrelli gli intrecci di muscoli che la costituivano. La sua mano libera stava accarezzando distrattamente i miei capelli già umidi. E pensare che quella mattina avevo invidiato un'insalata... Ricaddi su di lui sfinito. Respiravo ancora affannosamente, quando mi allontanò da sé con garbo e mi afferrò per sotto le ginocchia. Dovette essermi sfuggita un'occhiata che rispecchiava in pieno la mia preoccupazione e lui la colse, perché riprese a parlarmi con calma:  
\- Farà male solo per un istante, Yuriy... non c'è motivo di essere spaventati... - 'Non ripetere più il mio nome a quel modo!', avrei voluto dirgli. Comprendevo le sue parole, ci ero già passato e ad essere sinceri non era stato poi tanto male, ma ciò non toglieva che fossi ugualmente molto nervoso. Qualche inutile lacrima mi rotolò giù per le guance prima che me ne rendessi conto, ma quando feci per asciugarle lui mi fermò - Non c'è bisogno che tu mi nasconda la tua paura e le tue lacrime. E' vero, proverai dolore, ma l'unico modo che hai per riuscire a sentire qualcosa che vada al di là di questo è lasciare che questa stessa sofferenza ti attraversi... permettile di riempirti completamente, fa in modo che scorra dentro di te e vedrai che in fondo non c'è soltanto quello... rilassati... fidati di me, e lasciati andare per quanto ti è possibile... non trattenere in alcun modo le tue emozioni...  
Non sapevo di preciso da dove avessi preso il coraggio sufficiente per riuscire a mantenere un contatto visivo persistente con lui quando mi penetrò, affondando fino alla radice. Non gridai, ma almeno un singulto di fastidio non riuscii comunque a trattenerlo. I miei avambracci poggiavano sul bordo mentre il resto del corpo era ancora in buona parte immerso nella vasca, raggomitolato su sé stesso, con Ralph che riusciva incredibilmente a reggermi sollevato a quel modo nonostante il peso senza che i miei piedi toccassero il fondo. Il contrasto tra l'interno e l'esterno era terrificante. Ciò che di me era a contatto con l'aria stava praticamente congelando, le piastrelle del pavimento alle quali mi aggrappavo inutilmente in cerca di conforto erano terribilmente dure e scomode, sulla mia pelle scorrevano lacrime e rivoli d'acqua che diventavano sempre più freddi... La parte sommersa coceva nel bollore. Il calore della vasca stava iniziando a farmi girare la testa e dentro di me avvertivo ogni sorta di attività, all'inverso rispetto a quanto accadeva alle parti superiori, tese nello spasmo e sussultanti ma forzatamente immobili per timore di crollare. Mi pareva quasi di essere in preda alle convulsioni di una febbre altissima, le conseguenze erano più o meno le stesse. Diedi un colpetto di reni per incitarlo a muoversi più velocemente: quelle spinte lente ma profonde mi stavano stremando. Bisbigliavo frasi sconnesse prive di senso, mescolavo suppliche al suo nome invocato come una preghiera... Non stavo facendo sesso: ero preda del completo delirio.  
  
 _I crawled out of the world/Sono sgusciato via dal mondo  
And you said I shouldn't stay/E dicevi che non dovevo restare  
I crawled out of the world/Sono sgusciato via dal mondo  
Can I make it right?/Non avrò paura?  
Can I spend the night/Supererò la notte scura_  
 _Alone?/Da solo?_  
  
Fu confortante riaprire gli occhi e accorgermi con sollievo che mi era ancora accanto, con un braccio finito a pesare sulla mia vita nell'inconsapevolezza del sonno. Sorrisi, nell'accorgermi di quanto era spettinato: fino ad allora non mi era mai successo di coglierlo in disordine o anche solo in pigiama. E invece adesso era totalmente nudo e condivideva con me il tepore fornito da un unico piumone, russando lievemente nel godersi il meritato riposo che aveva seguito il nostro raggiungere nuovamente il paradiso... Visti i risultati positivi dell'esperienza nel furo e il fatto che io rischiavo seriamente di prendermi una polmonite e lui di spezzarsi la schiena, a forza di tenermi piegato in posizioni strane, gli avevo suggerito di proseguire con le nostre effusioni in un posto un po’ più comodo, e lui aveva concordato sul fatto che il mio letto poteva rivelarsi perfetto a questo scopo. Sfiorai con i polpastrelli la pelle lievemente sudata, rosea e tiepida del suo viso coperto fin sopra il naso, stando bene attento a non svegliarlo. Sembrava così indifeso... Mi chiesi se avessi dovuto apparirgli ugualmente vulnerabile, nel momento in cui aveva sciolto il nodo dell'asciugamano e aveva scostato da me il mio ultimo baluardo di difesa, facendo scorrere sul mio corpo quel suo sguardo ardente. Oppure quando gli avevo offerto il collo candido senza alcun pudore, e gli unici suoni che avevano riempito la stanza nella quale giacevamo erano stati il ticchettio furioso della pioggia che batteva sui vetri delle finestre e le mia urla di piacere. Mi riscossi da quegli imbarazzanti pensieri tentando di tornare con i piedi per terra: ero in un bel guaio, questo era sicuro. Non ero affatto pentito di essermi concesso a lui, ma sentivo che in tutto quello c'era qualcosa di strano... qualcosa che mentre ero in preda alla foga non avevo voluto notare. Possibile che fossi passato con tanta facilità da uno stato di paura quasi paralizzante ad un'altro di estasi completa..? Fino a qualche ora prima riuscivo a malapena a smettermi di piangere, eppure gli erano bastate un paio di paroline dolci perché mi affidassi completamente a lui senza alcuna remora. Era stato straordinario, non potevo negarlo. Mi sembrava assurdo di essere riuscito ad arrivare a tanto con un estraneo, che praticamente pareva conoscermi più intimamente di quanto fosse stato concesso perfino a me stesso. Non era stato così con le ragazze con le quali avevo scoperto il sesso anni prima, e neppure con Kei, assieme al quale ero maturato. Le poche volte in cui mi ero stato con Rei avevo provato emozioni molto intense, ma le consideravo più qualcosa che si avvicinava a delle unioni mistiche che al fare l'amore: in parole povere, con Ralph l'intero rapporto era stato improntato all'insegna della più pura e totale fisicità. Era un modo di fare che non conoscevo, e ammettevo che l'impatto era stato alquanto scioccante per me. Mi ero sentito quasi come un ragazzino imbranato e alle prime armi che si trova ad avere a che fare con qualcuno molto più esperto di lui... Era stato diverso dal solito, ma non per questo spiacevole. Anzi... Oltretutto, se pure per via della tensione avevo preferito che fosse lui a guidare il gioco, non voleva dire che mi sarei comportato sempre così...  
\- A che stai pensando? - la sua voce, quella ancora roca di chi è tra la veglia e il sonno, si manifestò all'improvviso annunciandomi il suo risveglio. Lo guardai corrucciato, e sibilai non proprio scherzosamente:  
\- Al fatto che la prossima volta non ti permetterò di rivoltarmi e ripiegarmi come più ti aggrada.  
\- Quindi ci sarà una prossima volta... - sogghignò, e io mi zittii in preda ad un improvviso attacco di vergogna. Che cacchio avevo detto... era come se lo avessi autorizzato ad infilarsi quando voleva nel mio letto! Dove lo avevo portato io, del resto... ma questo non aveva molta importanza.  
\- Vorrei solo che tu non mi prendessi in giro. - sussurrai, tormentando la coperta con le dita - Quel che è stato è stato, ma anche se ho fatto questo con te non sei autorizzato a tormentarmi...  
\- ... Sei pentito..? - mormorò, fievolmente.  
\- No...  
\- Ti sei sentito costretto a..?  
\- No! - lo interruppi - Intendo solo dire che anche se ho accettato di venire a letto con te, ciò non mi rende automaticamente il tuo giocattolino sessuale. - mi misi a sedere, portando la coperta maggiormente verso il mio corpo. Si era accigliato. - Continuo a pensare che tu abbia dei problemi con Boris da quando si è fidanzato, e io non ho intenzione di rimanere invischiato in questa faccenda, sia ben chiaro. Magari il nostro per te è stato semplicemente un atto consequenziale, sentivi il bisogno di sfogare la tua rabbia in qualche modo e ti sono capitato io a tiro... Se lo stare con me è riuscito ad alleviare la tua tristezza posso anche vederlo come un bene, pure perché non posso negare di aver goduto con te, ma io non ho intenzione di ridurmi ad essere un ripiego né tanto meno ad essere preso in giro.  
Rimase completamente muto, a fissare con sguardo vacuo il muro blu pallido a braccia conserte. Forse le mie parole lo avevano irritato, ma non era nulla che avessi intenzione di rimangiarmi: era bene mettere tutto in chiaro fin dall'inizio. Recuperò la parola solo dopo un po’.  
\- Potrei tentare di spiegarti per l'ennesima volta come stanno le cose tra me e Boris e presumibilmente tu resteresti ancora fermo nelle tue posizioni, rifiutandoti di credere alla mia versione, perciò eviterò di annoiarti ancora. - disse con chiara fermezza - Comunque, se lo desideri posso anche smettere di fare il suo nome quando siamo insieme...  
Feci un gesto con la mano, come a dirgli di fermarsi.  
\- Non sto capendo molto bene, se devo essere sincero, perciò cerca di essere tu ad aprire bene le orecchie, Ralph. - borbottai - Sono già abbastanza confuso di mio per quello che è successo, cerca di non mettertici anche tu... Come ho detto ciò che abbiamo fatto mi ha appagato, ma questo non vuol dire che io sia pronto a ripeterlo... Da quando abitiamo nella stessa casa a stento mi hai rivolto la parola, eppure improvvisamente mi hai baciato e... tutto il resto. Non credevo affatto di interessarti, perciò sono molto perplesso...  
\- E tu, ogni volta che ci incrociavamo per i corridoi, abbassavi la testa e scappavi via. Se io non mi sono comportato molto gentilmente, tu non sei stato da meno. - mi rimbeccò, e io non riuscii a dargli torto.  
\- Cosa vuoi esattamente da me? Che sia disponibile quando te ne verrà voglia? Oppure desideri una relazione effettiva..? - domandai in fretta.  
Si lasciò avvolgere nuovamente dalle coltri color cobalto, dalle quali spuntavano solo buona parte del busto e le lunghe braccia di un bianco splendente in quella poca luce, la stoffa aggrovigliata attorno al suo corpo in modo tale da ricordare un maestoso relitto che sta per essere inghiottito dall'oceano in burrasca. Una vittima sacrificale per una spietata divinità marina mai sazia di sacrifici. Il suo pallore rivelava l'angoscia di chi è stato per fin troppo tempo in balia del destino ed è consapevole di non poter cambiare le carte in tavola, di chi sa perfettamente che la sua strada è stata spianata in un'unica direzione e non esistono bivi. Ralph era capace di risplendere di una bellezza insuperabile e alla quale era impossibile per chiunque sottrarsi, quando si ritrovava in una situazione ambigua: perfino quando restava immobile e non apriva bocca in momenti come quelli trasudava lussuria, corruzione, crudeltà raffinata. Capii finalmente come mai avessero affibbiato al famoso effetto collaterale del suo potere il nomignolo di Fascino del Male. Quando mi prese una mano tra le sue e se la portò alle labbra, sfiorandola con esse, trasalii.  
\- Non ha importanza cosa voglio io, ma cosa tu deciderai. Sarò semplicemente tutto ciò che tu desidererai che io sia.  
Così cominciò il grande inganno. Eppure, io ero forse quello che tra tutti, per certi versi, potevo affermare di conoscerlo meglio. Avevamo condiviso tante di quelle cose, anche se tentavamo di dimenticarlo... Se fossi stato un po’ più sensibile, magari sarei riuscito a rendermi conto di quanto stesse soffrendo in quel periodo, di come pur di venirne fuori si sarebbe aggrappato a tutto. Ma nessuno di noi aveva mai accettato di dare ascolto a quella sofferenza che pure veniva gridata in silenzio da anni... E' troppo difficile e doloroso ammettere che buona parte dei problemi esistenziali di una persona possano derivare semplicemente da una mancanza d'amore.  
  
 _I fell into the moon/Nella luna mi sono perso_  
 _And it covered you in blue/E ti ha invaso la tristezza_  
 _I fell into the moon/Nella luna mi sono perso_  
 _Can I make it right?/Non avrò paura?_  
 _Can I spend the night/Supererò la notte scura_  
 _Alone?/Da solo?_ (**)

* * *

(*) Non essendo affatto pratica di tarocchi, ho dovuto girare un po’ per internet alla ricerca di informazioni utili... Purtroppo però ho scordato di segnarmi il nome e gli indirizzi dei siti che ho consultato, mi spiace tanto. ;_;  
(**) Si tratta della canzone 'Blue' di Angie Hart, che sentiamo nell'episodio 'Conversations with dead people' di 'Buffy'. Io ho reso al maschile la traduzione, anche se a cantarla è una donna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ammetto che, se ne avessi avuta la possibilità, avrei riscritto questo capitolo completamente da capo. Ho comunque fatto il possibile per postarlo perché ritenevo che fosse importante arrivare almeno a questo sviluppo della storia: può sembrare strano perché all'apparenza in queste 11 pagine non accade niente di ché (a parte una discutibile lemon...), ma vi assicuro che questa parte è d'importanza fondamentale per ciò che verrà in seguito.  
>  Immagino che sarete piuttosto perplessi anche voi visto l'inaspettato voltafaccia di Ralph, che pareva interessato a Boris, nonché allo stesso comportamento ambiguo di Yuriy... Non sono impazzita, capirete col tempo, non temete. Anche il perché dello strano sottotitolo...


	6. I motivi della proposta

Dopo aver riletto per la terza volta la stessa riga della medesima pagina sulla quale i miei occhi si posavano da un buon quarto d’ora abbondante, mi decisi a smettere d’ingannare me stesso e chiusi con un sospiro la rivista che stavo fingendo di leggere. La poggiai sul comodino, e mi lasciai scivolare supino sul materasso. Con la mano abbandonata sul ventre, non feci altro che ascoltare il suono del mio respiro che accompagnava il suo lieve ma incessante sollevarsi ed abbassarsi: mi pareva che i ritmi del mio corpo fossero leggermente mutati rispetto a prima. I miei muscoli perennemente contratti, pronti a scattare al minimo segnale d’allarme, sembravano essersi rilassati tutt’ad un tratto, e non sentivo più nemmeno quel groviglio di tensione che da tempo ormai giaceva nascosto sul fondo del mio grembo. Non ci voleva un genio, per capire da dove fosse scaturita tanta insoddisfazione latente e come mai si fosse sciolta solo ora: se non si contava lo stupro di Rei e il fatto che Kei mi avesse assalito mentre ‘ero’ Svan, si poteva dire che non facevo l’amore da praticamente 5 anni. Non la ritenevo un’informazione della quale fare partecipe Yuriy o chicchessia, ma il constatarlo lasciò interdetto perfino me. Durante il periodo successivo alla scomparsa di Igor ero stato troppo depresso e troppo occupato a combattere i ribelli che stavano mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote all’Organizzazione, oltre che a quel punto abituatomi a soffocare con l’alcool qualunque tipo di emozione che ritenessi eccessiva e quindi nociva per il mio già labile sistema nervoso, per mettermi a cercare un partner amoroso; e in seguito il mio spirito era stato ospite nel corpo del norvegese, evidentemente ancora un po’ troppo giovane perché avvertisse la prepotenza di certi generi di pulsioni. Ero tornato in me da 2 anni, ma da allora non avevo mai avvertito anche la rispettiva rinascita di quei bisogni. Ciò che era accaduto tra me ed il russo era stato fonte di sorpresa per entrambi, senza dubbio. Del resto, nel ripensarci, avevo la sensazione di averlo baciato più per zittire quel discorso che stava diventando sempre più fastidioso alle mie orecchie che perché davvero avessi voglia di farlo… ma quello che ne era seguito era stato semplicemente frutto delle nostre rispettive volontà. Avevo agito per istinto, convinto che sarei stato rifiutato, ma se anche fosse accaduto ero certo che sarei riuscito a tirarmi indietro prima che il desiderio fosse divampato in me con una ferocia tale da spingermi a fargli del male, come mi era successo in passato in diverse occasioni con altre persone.  
E qui arrivava il difficile: perché proprio lui, e per di più tanto improvvisamente? Nessuno avrebbe potuto negare che Yuriy possedesse una bellezza non comune, eppure questo non lo rendeva automaticamente un possibile oggetto di fantasie erotiche da parte mia, considerando pure che l’attrazione che aveva esercitato su di me da ragazzino poteva dirsi totalmente svanita. Ne avevo visti talmente tanti, come lui… Giovani uomini con la tendenza a fare riferimento in continuazione al buon senso per tentare di reprimere necessità considerate troppo scabrose per essere soddisfatte così su due piedi col primo che capita, ma che aprono le gambe non appena trovano qualcuno sessualmente disponibile sul quale sono sicuri di poter scaricare successivamente la colpa, come se il fatto di aver ‘perso la testa per un momento’ togliesse loro la responsabilità di cose che si fanno necessariamente in due. Un piccolo e meschino represso che avrei potuto portare all’apice in un attimo, consapevole del fatto che poi mi avrebbe rinfacciato di averlo sedotto una volta riaperti gli occhi sulla realtà, e in seguito mi avrebbe allontanato da sé maledicendo il mio nome e la mia persona solo per aver accontentato le sue più recondite ed inconfessabili richieste. Una delle principali ragioni alle quali mi ero appellato parlando (anzi, litigando) con Boris per giustificare il fatto che non mi fossi più cercato un fidanzato faceva riferimento al mio fermo proposito di voler evitare come la peste altri di quegli anzidetti tipi d’individui. Nonostante ciò, avevo fiutato all’istante l’effettivo motivo che stava alla base delle strane manovre di Yuriy durante il pranzo: poteva anche darsi che inizialmente avesse voluto soltanto dare un po’ di fastidio al mio amico in un’occasione tanto importante per lui, ma alla fine la sua attenzione era ricaduta tutta su di me. Sentendo una simile affermazione qualcuno avrebbe potuto accusarmi di superbia, dicendo poi che se pure si può essere bravi ad interpretare il linguaggio del corpo ed esperti nel flirtare, è impossibile basare simili supposizioni su tanto poco… Stava però di fatto che in seguito era stato lui stesso a venirmi a cercare, e pur conoscendo i miei precedenti si era infilato nudo nella mia stessa vasca da bagno… più diretti di così!  
Per di più Yuriy sembrava essersi convinto che il mio atteggiamento scostante nei confronti di Tara fosse dipeso da una forma di gelosia: non poteva essere più lontano dal vero. Non era mai successo neppure una volta che io negassi di provare un forte affetto nei confronti di Boris. Lo consideravo una delle poche cose belle che la vita mi avesse concesso negli ultimi anni, il solo appiglio che mi permettesse di non affogare nella desolazione che io stesso avevo contribuito a creare attorno a me, quanto di più importante in assoluto mi rimanesse ancora in quel momento… si trattava di amore? Non ero certo di poter dare la risposta più esatta. Non avevo mai avuto un vero amico; non ero stato capace di farmene e avevo altezzosamente tenuto a distanza tutti coloro che mi si erano avvicinati spontaneamente non ritenendoli alla mia altezza. Quanto all’amore, non mi sentivo il più adatto a parlarne o a darne una definizione: il solo del quale mi fossi davvero innamorato, riuscendo ad ammetterlo con lui e con me stesso, era stato Igor, ma il nostro rapporto era stato bruscamente stroncato dagli eventi prima che il tempo ci avesse dato l’opportunità di testarne la durata e la maturità. Mi ero invaghito di quel ragazzo che ero praticamente un bambino, ma ci eravamo ritrovati e messi insieme soltanto alcuni anni dopo, e i pochi mesi concessici erano stati comunque consumati in una relazione tenuta in buona parte nell’ombra, non diversamente da com’era stato con i miei passati amanti: i motivi di tante precauzioni erano stati dovuti al nostro doverci tutelare dai sicari dell’Organizzazione e pure da Kei e Yuriy, già fin troppo turbati perché potessimo addossare loro anche quella sconcertante verità. Lo avevo odiato e avevo sofferto atrocemente quando mi aveva abbandonato morendo, perché se n’era andato tanto in fretta giusto dopo avermi aperto gli occhi, dopo avermi dimostrato che esisteva qualcosa di diverso e di ben più benefico per me rispetto alla sozzura alla quale ero stato e mi ero abituato. Allora avevo pensato che nessun altro peso avrebbe potuto essere più rivelarsi altrettanto opprimente da sopportare, ma mi ero sbagliato: il ritornare in vita mi aveva costretto a prendere atto degli errori compiuti, e mi aveva dimostrato ancora una volta come non fossi capace di lasciarmi il passato alle spalle. Oltretutto, mi ero anche reso conto che i sentimenti che avevo provato per Igor fino al momento in cui mi ero lasciato cadere nel baratro, qualcosa di tanto forte da spingermi a dedicargli almeno un ultimo pensiero mentre scivolavo nel nulla in attesa della fine, avevano finito inevitabilmente con l’affievolirsi: i ricordi dei nostri momenti di tenerezza e serenità si erano fatti sempre più vaghi, quelli carichi di passione iniziavano ad essere riletti dalla mia mente semplicemente per unioni fisiche quali erano, e, peggio ancora, erano venuti fuori anche tutti i suoi difetti. La persona che avevo adorato, il mio maestro in tutto, i cui precetti mi avevano ispirato come fossero stati parole profetiche, si era trasformata in un uomo comune carico del suo bagaglio di errori come ogni altro: mi ero disamorato di lui. E, potevo assicurarlo, accorgersi di aver perso quello che era stato uno dei miei pochi punti fermi non era affatto cosa da poco. Come se non bastasse mi ero reso pienamente conto della stupidaggine che avevo fatto suicidandomi, pure se, costretto a tornare in vita da Rei, non avevo ritrovato interesse per la stessa. Ero ricaduto in uno stato di depressione profonda che probabilmente non doveva essersi esternata tanto… vivacemente come nello scorso caso, ma che forse si sarebbe rilevato molto più pericoloso per me se Boris non se ne fosse accorto e non avesse preso la decisione di rimanermi accanto, anche se io avevo cercato espressamente di evitare di far pesare ancora una volta su di lui il mio cupo male.   
Contrariamente a quanto pensavano in molti, non ero stato io a volere che Yuriy venisse a vivere con noi, ma il mio amico: alcune persone esperte di magia che lavoravano contro l’Organizzazione si erano rese disponibili ad occuparsi di me, che rischiavo ancora di farmi scappare il potere di mano, e del russo ancora immerso nel suo profondo sonno fino a quando non si fosse svegliato, ma Bo non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e aveva preteso che fossimo affidati a lui, assumendosi quell’enorme responsabilità nonostante non possedesse alcun potere speciale e stesse cercando disperatamente di ricostruirsi un’esistenza normale. Avevamo avuto diverse liti a dir poco violente, durante le quali mi ero detto contrario ad accettare quel genere di aiuto da lui, ma nonostante questo un giorno si era presentato da me carico di bagagli e di Yuriy, che durante quei primissimi mesi mi ero rifiutato di andare a trovare anche solo una volta per vedere come stesse… Quando una settimana dopo avevo realizzato che il suo spazzolino era ancora lì, che giaceva nello stesso bicchiere accanto al mio, avevo capito che non se ne sarebbe più andato. E per motivi del genere, dovevo sentirmi dire che mi ero preso una cotta per lui e che avevo paura che mi mollasse per Tara… certo che avevo paura, anzi, ero terrorizzato! Ero convinto che mi sarei sentito lacerare quando mi avrebbe detto che per lui era arrivato il momento di allontanarsi da casa nostra per andare a stare con chi aveva scelto di condividere veramente la sua vita, che mi sarebbe parso di aver perso qualcosa d’importante, un ingranaggio fondamentale per la messa in moto di tutto ciò che ancora di buono funzionava in me, che avrei fatto per sempre riferimento a lui almeno col pensiero… Ma la gente che faceva certe supposizioni su di noi, credeva davvero che sarei stato capace di negare la felicità a qualcuno verso il quale avevo un debito di gratitudine talmente grande che non sarei mai stato in grado di colmarlo? Il mio risentimento verso Tara, ammesso che così potesse essere considerato, non poteva certo avere base nella gelosia. Io non ero mai stato geloso di Boris, avevo sempre saputo che frequentava delle ragazze, com’era giusto che fosse, e ciò non aveva mai provocato in me sensazioni d’ansia riguardo a cosa ne sarebbe stato del nostro rapporto. Inoltre, mi pareva di non aver mai provato attrazione fisica nei suoi riguardi, e per uno come me che aveva sempre fatto del sesso il perno fondamentale sul quale basava ogni sua relazione, poteva significare un sacco di cose. In realtà io temevo soprattutto cosa sarebbe accaduto se e quando la sua fidanzata avrebbe scoperto ogni cosa riguardo al suo passato: avevo già capito ormai che il russo non doveva essere stato completamente sincero con lei in questo senso, e dato che per il momento non si era dimostrata dotata di un carattere particolarmente forte, avevo dei dubbi circa il fatto che sarebbe riuscito a perdonarlo in seguito. Ero davvero preoccupato…  
Mi passai le dite sulle palpebre calate, sperando così di far passare la sensazione di sonnolenza che aveva preso ad attanagliarmi. Sbadigliai. Mi sentivo stanco ed oppresso, come vittima di un qualcosa che gravava sul mio animo senza però che io riuscissi a fare alcunché per comprenderne l’origine e potessi trovare un modo per liberarmene. La mia mano libera corse a quella distesa in grembo e infilai le dita ghiacciate all’interno della manica, in corrispondenza della parte interna del polso. Feci una leggera pressione sulla pelle, fino a quando non cedette e potei sentire un lieve e liquido calore avvolgermi il polpastrello e poi scorrere giù. Frugai per qualche minuto in quella piccola ferita, mentre il mio sguardo vagava con disinteresse lungo il soffitto, e solo quando riportai in basso gli occhi mi resi conto dell’abbondante quantità di sangue che ne era fuoriuscito. Fortuna che in quei giorni Boris non c’era, altrimenti avrei corso il rischio che se ne accorgesse subito. Le violente crisi autolesionistiche del passato erano ormai in ricordo, per fortuna, eppure avevo ancora di tanto in tanto brevi raptus di quel genere. Nulla che potesse procurarmi segni permanenti, ma che comunque mi lasciava addosso le medesime sensazioni dei grandi sfregi di un tempo. Poteva sembrare un discorso totalmente fuori luogo, eppure era stato proprio il ricercare le cause che mi spingevano a farmi del male da solo a farmi capire come mai avessi accettato di essere per tanto a lungo l’amante di Rei Kon, l’uomo che aveva distrutto quel che rimaneva della mia vita.  
Nonostante la sete di conoscenza che mi contraddistingueva, per una sorta di pudore non avevo mai voluto indagare troppo sui malanni della mia anima, eppure mi pareva di aver sentito dire da qualcuno che spesso gli autolesionisti sono persone che tendono a trattenere la rabbia, o comunque qualcosa che non riescono ad esprimere e finiscono per sfogare così. Io, ad essere sincero, non sentivo di appartenere a quella categoria: per me il provare dolore era un modo per ricordarmi che ero vivo. Mi sembrava di dimostrare di essere attaccato alla vita più in momenti come quelli che, seduto a tavola circondato da gente che mi disprezzava e tollerava la mia presenza a stento non mancando di farmelo sottilmente notare, li ubriacavo di parole suadenti con la mia bella voce impostata a profonda. Odiavo profondamente le parole, per me solo fonte di equivoci e sinonimo di bugie. Razionalizzando l’evento mi rendevo conto di aver fatto un’enorme sciocchezza, ma era pur vero che quella del suicidio era forse stata la prima scelta che avessi fatto da solo, senza dar retta a condizionamenti esterni o a sensi del dovere e di colpa che mi schiacciavano. Non lo avevo fatto perché volevo fuggire da responsabilità ormai divenute troppo difficili da gestire, perché i rimorsi mi stavano logorando il cervello tanto da convincermi che non ci fosse altra via d’uscita né perché volessi ricongiungermi col mio amato Igor, come credeva qualcuno. Era una questione di potere, anche se non sembrava. Io, e soltanto io, avevo disponevo davvero dei mezzi per decidere se valesse la pena che la mia vita venisse recisa o meno. Quando mi tagliavo i polsi sapevo sempre esattamente quanto sangue potessi permettermi di far sgorgare prima che fosse troppo tardi: mi fermavo sempre all’ ultima goccia concessa, con un tempismo perfetto ed un’accuratezza certosina. Conoscevo perfettamente ogni singolo centimetro del mio corpo, e sapevo con precisione in che punti dovevo evitare di affondare la punta del coltello per far sì che non venissero recisi tendini o nervi, facendomi rischiare di perdere un arto. Sceglievo sempre attentamente lame non troppo affilate perché avessi la possibilità di prolungare il mio lavoro e la mia sofferenza… limare, strappare, affondare, tranciare più volte nello stesso punto fino ad abbattere ogni resistenza fisica, ritirarsi e ricominciare di nuovo… avere la netta sensazione che in ciò che stai facendo hai il controllo assoluto, per una volta tanto… C’era poi tanta differenza tra l’annientarmi in modo tanto intimo arrivando sempre ad un passo dalla fine, e il portare all’apice del piacere uno sfuggente ed indifeso esserino che, pur magari tentando di non darlo a vedere, non desidera che quello? Se invece di limitarmi a cingere il collo di uno dei miei amanti lo avessi strozzato, avrei potuto farlo passare dall’orgasmo alla morte senza che neppure ci facesse caso.  
L’unica verità era che il mio sentirmi indispensabile era strettamente legato al Sonno Eterno e al sesso, e da questo non si sfuggiva. Nonostante le poche attenzioni che mio padre mi aveva riservato fossero state del tipo più deprecabile, non avevo mai smesso di cercare di attirare la sua attenzione e ricevere almeno qualche briciola della sua riconoscenza: doveva essere stato proprio per quello che avevo accettato di scambiare il mio corpo con gli aiuti illeciti che Rei essendo il Capo poteva procurargli, pure perché già allora la mia vita sentimentale e sessuale era piuttosto disordinata, ed ingenuamente avevo creduto che farmi mettere le mani addosso da uno in più o in meno non avrebbe fatto differenza per me. Eppure, una volta divenuto una proprietà del cinese, gli ero sempre rimasto accanto in ogni sua perversione, cedendo ad ogni richiesta ed in seguito ad ogni ricatto… perché? Perché mi ero reso ben preso conto che, nonostante nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi fosse lui a possedere me e non viceversa, ero io quello che realmente aveva in mano le redini della situazione, e sempre. Non appena iniziavo a toccarlo perdeva ogni freno, ma anche ogni facoltà logica utile a difendersi se avessi voluto aggredirlo: Rei si era sempre lasciato andare totalmente, cosa che a me forse non era mai riuscita con nessuno né allora né adesso, nonostante provassi sensazioni gradevoli nel fondermi a qualcuno, dimostrandomi una fiducia che mai generalmente mi veniva concessa. La sua ossessione nei miei confronti mi aveva sempre affascinato e disgustato allo stesso tempo, e adesso che era venuta meno in me avvertivo una sorta di fastidioso senso di vuoto. Il fatto che Yuriy si fosse buttato tra le mie braccia giusto durante uno di quei momenti di crisi nera era capitato quanto mai a proposito: magari non si era sbagliato del tutto, nel dire che lo avevo spinto a fare l’amore con me nel tentativo di rimpiazzare qualcun altro… solo che non aveva indovinato a chi stavo pensando io. Non era affatto mia intenzione prenderlo in giro, costringerlo a stare con me o giocarci al solo scopo di ferirlo: gli avevo fatto una proposta e speravo che accettasse, quali che fossero state le conseguenze. Mi pareva il più adatto per prendersi una simile incombenza. Mi ero sempre accorto che spesso mi lanciava sguardi di nascosto da quando abitavamo insieme, che probabilmente dovevo aver suscitato in lui pure solo una minima curiosità, e avevo deciso di sfruttare a mio favore il fatto che finalmente si fosse deciso a mandarmi segnali che mi spingessero a farmi avanti. Che poi si sentisse attratto da me per via del Fascino del Male o perché aveva improvvisamente iniziato a trovarmi attraente, che si fosse innamorato di me o semplicemente fosse interessato al mio corpo, non m’importavo poi molto: volevo semplicemente che qualcuno tornasse ad adorarmi di nuovo.


	7. I motivi della proposta (II)

Per quanto atroce potesse sembrare, il mio primo e più istintivo pensiero fu che fosse meraviglioso nella sua crudeltà. Nonostante stesse compiendo un atto tutt’altro che epico, quale poteva essere il privare della vita un essere umano, le sue movenze riuscivano ugualmente ad esprimere un’eleganza capace di renderlo più somigliante ad un danzatore che ad un assassino: possedeva una grazia ed una fluidità di movimenti insoliti per un uomo e ancor più rari in un ragazzo adolescente, qualcosa che riusciva a renderlo unico ai miei occhi mentre si accingeva semplicemente ad attraversare un corridoio tanto quanto in quel momento, durante uno di quei cruenti duelli che avevano la sola funzione di sancire ancora una volta la sua autorità come Comandante Supremo della Sezione del Nord. In qualche modo eravamo tutti consapevoli del fatto che sarebbe sempre stato lui a vincere, avvertivamo quella convinzione con forza nei nostri animi: dire che una persona qualunque avrebbe potuto riuscire a far fuori Igor in un giorno come tanti altri sarebbe stato come affermare che per uccidere un dio basta lanciargli un sassolino addosso. Perfino coloro che affermavano di odiarlo si dimostravano incapaci di staccargli gli occhi di dosso durante quelle macabre cerimonie, quella sensazione di morte imminente finiva inevitabilmente per infiammare tutti noi, compresi i più giovani e sensibili, nella stessa maniera in cui una folla in preda ad una raccapricciante eccitazione viene morbosamente attratta vicino al patibolo da un’esecuzione capitale pubblica. Neppure in tanto orrore era possibile ignorarlo… era capace di mettersi a fare la prima donna perfino in casi simili: arrivati ad un certo punto ci si rendeva conto che non si stava più assistendo ad una lotta o una sorta di condanna, ma a qualcosa di molto più simile ad una messa in scena. Il suo frenetico turbinare era genialmente sottolineato dall’ondeggiare della sua lunga e corposa treccia di un acceso color fuoco, che accompagnava ogni minimo gesto compiuto dal corpo di lui come un raffinato nastro, senza però mai arrivare ad intralciarne le azioni. Dubitavo che anche solo uno dei presenti riuscisse a trovare un minimo di coerenza in quella serie di parate e colpi repentini sfoderati senza seguire all’apparenza alcuna sequenza logica; sapevamo solo che quei movimenti lo avrebbero reso vincitore ancora una volta. Riuscivamo appena a seguire il convulso ballo dei Sai (*), che tintinnavano e risplendevano a tratti sotto la luce artificiale della grande sala, fino a quando la scena non si dipingeva inevitabilmente di rosso.  
Igor dovette essersi stancato pure di quel gioco, perché si decise a vibrare la stoccata decisiva: senza che neppure il suo avversario se ne rendesse conto, la lama sottile e ancora candida della sua arma penetrò il centro del suo petto e venne immediatamente ritratta fuori. Il Comandate fu talmente rapido in quella manovra che, grazie ad un’incredibile acrobazia, riuscì perfino a ruotare su sé stesso e a tagliargli il collo prima che cadesse esanime al suolo. Ebbe appena il tempo di emettere un mezzo gorgoglio schiumoso che una pozza di sangue si allargò sul pavimento.  
Per istinto mi portai immediatamente una mano a coprirmi gli occhi, ma non potei comunque fare a meno di assistere a quell’ultimo schifoso passaggio. Non gradivo quel genere di spettacoli e se potevo cercavo di far in modo di non essere nei paraggi quando era giorno di ‘sfida’, ma appena uscito dalla palestra terminati gli allenamenti ero stato letteralmente spinto dagli altri soldati fino alla balconata che sovrastava l’arena. I sentimenti che suscitarono in me quella scena erano a metà tra la repulsione e un recondito senso di sollievo nel constatare che quel ragazzo tanto strano quanto tremendo aveva salvato la pelle ancora una volta, ma ad essere sinceri, se avessi dovuto mettere sui due piatti di una bilancia ciò che il mio cuore e il mio cervello stavano gridando in quel momento, avrei semplicemente ammesso che avrei preferito essere immerso sotto il confortante getto caldo di una doccia ad eliminare sudore e stanchezza piuttosto che lì a vederlo far fuori l’ennesima vittima. Neppure all’Organizzazione si era talmente severi da considerare eliminabile una persona semplicemente perché aveva fallito in una gara di successione, nulla stabiliva quindi che il perdente dovesse necessariamente morire, ma Igor era così poco magnanimo e talmente timoroso all’idea di perdere il potere che aveva acquisito che avrebbe ammazzato chiunque si fosse pure solo azzardato a tentare di prendere il suo posto. Distolsi lo sguardo dal campo di battaglia e, per puro caso, vagando tra la folla, finii col mettere a fuoco uno strano individuo. Si trattava di un ragazzino vestito di bianco e con un lungo codino che probabilmente doveva avere all’incirca la mia età, lievemente più alto della media anche se non certo quanto me, ma dal fisico apparentemente sottile. Ciò che maggiormente attirò la mia attenzione furono i suoi occhi: grandi nonostante l’inconfondibile taglio a mandorla da orientale, possedevano un’insolita sfumatura dorata che non mi pareva di aver mai visto altrove, e la vacua fissità con la quale analizzavano il piano sottostante chiazzato di scarlatto mi parve chiaramente velata di una vena di follia. Si passò lentamente la punta della lingua lungo le labbra e io mi rivolsi altrove, ma dopo neppure un minuto intero non riuscii a fare a meno di voltarmi di nuovo verso di lui: forse accortosi che lo stavo osservando, doveva essersi messo a fare altrettanto con me. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono in un sorriso che mi sembrò fin troppo inquietante su quel faccino apparentemente pulito.  
  
Bussai alla porta almeno un paio di volte, prima che mi venisse dato il permesso di entrare. In casi normali non mi sarei mai permesso una simile insistenza, ma in quel momento ero preso da una tale fretta di mettere fine a quella faccenda che dimenticai la cortesia. Vicky sembrò quanto mai sorpresa di vedermi arrivare nel suo ufficio tanto improvvisamente e con quell’aria trafelata, almeno a giudicare da ciò che i suoi occhi verde mare mi comunicarono quando si sollevarono dai fogli sui quali erano chini, però non fece commenti.  
\- Scusami se mi sono precipitato qui così all’improvviso, Victoria, - iniziai, tentando di dare un tono fermo alla mia voce – ma ci sarebbe una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti il prima possibile.  
La ragazza assunse un’aria vagamente preoccupata a quella mia frase, eppure posò sulla scrivania i documenti che stava controllando con una calma che mi apparve quasi insopportabile, se la confrontavo col mio nervosismo.  
\- In questo momento sto lavorando, Ralph, e devo concludere al più presto. Credo che sia meglio rivederci direttamente ad ora di pranzo…  
\- Ti porterò via solo qualche minuto. – la interruppi, per niente spaventato dalla sua intonazione leggermente più fredda del solito – Posso aiutarti a finire di controllare questi documenti, se vuoi, ma ti prego di lasciarmi almeno iniziare il discorso.  
Rimase interdetta per un istante, come se non avesse compreso del tutto ciò che le avevo detto, poi si tirò dietro un orecchio un ciuffo dei suoi lunghi capelli biondo cenere e mi fece segno di accomodarmi su di una sedia posta affianco a quella occupata da lei, cosicché mi ritrovai piazzato davanti ad una pila di carta che solo ad una prima valutazione mi risultò essere alta almeno il doppio di quella che stava consultando lei. Forse mi ero sbagliato, ma per un attimo mi sembrò di averla vista ghignare compiaciuta…  
\- Dimmi, qual è il problema?  
\- Beh, ecco… - borbottai, scoprendomi improvvisamente incapace di pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto – Noi siamo amici, vero?  
Mi lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.  
\- … Beh, sì. Ti ritengo tale.  
\- E non è mai successo che da quando ci conosciamo ti abbia chiesto un favore, giusto..?  
\- Ti sei sempre dimostrato abbastanza abile da riuscire ad ottenere ciò che desideravi senza aver bisogno di favoritismi da parte mia, mi sembra.  
\- Non si tratta di questo! – protestai – Non ti voglio chiedere nessuna particolare concessione; è solo un’inezia alla quale nessuno darà importanza.  
\- Vale a dire?  
\- Vorrei che tu mi cambiassi partner per gli allenamenti di Beyblade.  
Si girò verso di me interrompendo il suo scrivere; la fronte era corrugata.  
\- Credevo fossi felice che ti avessi chiesto di badare a Rei Kon. – mormorò atona – E’ un giovane talento in questo campo e mi sembrava giusto mettervi in coppia insieme, visto che stai facendo enormi progressi e in tempi brevi in questo senso. Tra l’altro, hai ammesso tu stesso di trovare frustrante l’allenarti sempre e solo con ragazzini che sanno a stento lanciare quelle trottole… Io sono piuttosto impegnata ultimamente e non posso proprio occuparmene di persona, perciò ho proposto te al posto mio per quest’incarico. Non credevo di fare un così gran danno…  
Capii immediatamente che la mia richiesta doveva averla in qualche modo delusa, perciò tentai di moderarmi un po’ di più. Tra l’altro, nonostante il modo in cui mi ero fiondato a chiederle soccorso, non ero certo che sarei stato capace di spiegarle del tutto i motivi del mio comportamento.  
\- Oh, lo so anch’io che è bravissimo, e mi onora il pensare che tu mi abbia offerto l’opportunità di allenarmi con lui. – sperai che quella frase non suonasse eccessivamente sarcastica – Il fatto è che Rei mi mette un po’ a disagio…  
\- Che intendi, Ralph?  
\- Ehm… Mi pare che mi stia un pochino troppo spesso alle calcagna, se vogliamo metterla su questo piano…  
\- Considera sempre che è qui da soltanto qualche settimana. Magari si deve ancora ambientare, e tu per adesso sei il suo solo punto di riferimento.  
\- A me pare che si sia ambientato pure troppo bene… - mi sfuggii.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Niente! – esclamai fin troppo in fretta, tanto da suscitare una sua evidente curiosità. Sentii il sangue salire ad infuocarmi il viso. Le sue pupille si spalancarono, come se improvvisamente fosse arrivata alla soluzione di quel dilemma attorno al quale stavo tanto girando intorno semplicemente scrutando i miei atteggiamenti incerti. Dopodichè mormorò soavemente:  
\- Rei Kon ti ha forse fatto qualche proposta per la quale dovrei preoccuparmi?  
\- Sarà almeno la terza volta che quello si mette a spiarmi mentre mi faccio la doccia. – biascicai, al colmo dell’imbarazzo – E non chiedermi se ne sono sicuro: lo so per certo, altrimenti non sarei venuto a riferirtelo.  
Purtroppo, come temevo, Victoria rispose a quella mia affermazione con una sonora risata che mi fece moralmente scendere un gradino più in basso di quanto non fossi già.  
\- Scusami, scusami davvero… - borbottò tra le lacrime, riuscendo solo ad innervosirmi ulteriormente – E’ che non riesco a credere che tu ti sia trovato un ammiratore!  
\- Non essere stupida, l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è di un maniaco che mi sbavi addosso. Tanto più che gli uomini non m’interessano assolutamente… – ringhiai inviperito – E comunque, in ogni caso scusami tanto, se qualcuno guardandomi non pensa automaticamente che sono un cesso…  
\- Ad essere sincera, credo che diventerai abbastanza attraente da far girare la testa al tuo passaggio a parecchia gente. – sussurrò, con una strana intonazione – Ma non credo sia il caso di stare ad impazzire per una cosa come questa.  
\- Ah no? Devo continuare a vivere con la costante sensazione di essere osservato di nascosto?!  
\- Mi rendo conto che dev’essere fastidioso, ma io cosa c’entro in tutto questo? Magari basterà che tu gli dica chiaramente che il suo modo di fare ti infastidisce, per fargli passare la voglia di fare il guardone.  
La verità era che non sapevo se avrei avuto il coraggio di affrontarlo. Che sistematicamente apparisse da dietro ogni angolo di muro quando il mio abbigliamento era ridotto al minimo era ormai un dato di fatto, il problema era che perfino quando lo coglievo in flagrante si comportava come se fosse capitato là per puro caso, e in ogni modo appariva talmente sicuro di sé che se lo avessi accusato apertamente di qualcosa senza prove avrei corso il rischio di passare per paranoico.  
\- Ma se tu gli affidassi un nuovo compagno per… ambientarsi meglio all’Organizzazione, probabilmente avrebbe meno occasioni per venire a darmi fastidio.  
La ragazza posò la penna che reggeva tra le dita sulla scrivania, emettendo un lungo sospiro.  
\- Purtroppo ciò che mi chiedi di fare è impossibile. Lo abbiamo deciso tutti insieme che era il caso di mettervi in coppia e io non posso rimangiarmi il mio voto favorevole così improvvisamente, per di più senza una valida motivazione. Mi spiace.  
Mi resi conto all’istante che l’effettiva ragione per la quale non poteva aiutarmi, era che molto probabilmente a volere che quella proposta fosse accettata doveva essere stato quasi certamente Igor, anche se non riuscivo a capire il perché. Mi pareva assurdo che si fosse riunito un consiglio e arrivati ad una votazione per prendere una decisione tanto banale, quando poi probabilmente i nostri superiori non dovevano neppure sapere come ci chiamavamo: se c’erano dei problemi, a crearli poteva essere soltanto la sola persona che aveva militarmente più potere di lei in quella Sezione.   
\- Se è così capisco, non voglio certo metterti in difficoltà insistendo. – le dissi, fingendo di crederle – Adesso è meglio che vada.  
Feci per alzarmi, ma immediatamente Vicky mi afferrò per un gomito e mi riportò giù.  
\- Dove credi di scappare? Ricordati che hai promesso di aiutarmi a finire il lavoro. – sogghignò di nuovo, vedendomi impallidire.  
  
Tutto sommato, non sapevo proprio cosa pensare. Le storie che si raccontavano su Rei Kon non erano esattamente rassicuranti, visto il genere di timori che faceva nascere in me, e il fatto che spesso e volentieri spariva a rintanarsi con uno o più ragazzi generalmente più grandi di lui non faceva che alimentare altre malevoli chiacchiere. Mi era capitato di ascoltare inavvertitamente racconti al riguardo che contenevano particolari in grado di raccapricciarmi, davvero. Sapevo molto poco di certi generi di faccende, ma non avevo mai avuto fretta in questo senso ed ero sempre stato convinto che fosse meglio andare per gradi, e comunque quando i tempi sarebbero stati maturi: l’idea che un ragazzino di al massimo 13 anni potesse essere il trastullo di mezza Sezione del Nord mi dava letteralmente i brividi, ispirandomi disgusto e pietà nel contempo. Se dopo neppure un mese pareva essere diventato l’ospite preferito di festini segreti ed orge varie, mi chiedevo che razza d’infanzia avesse dovuto sopportare per arrivare a spingersi ad accettare di rendersi costantemente disponibile a quei tipi di prestazioni. Ero consapevole del fatto che purtroppo alcuni ufficiali avevano la tendenza a prendersi certe libertà sui loro sottoposti più giovani ed arrendevoli, ma ad essere sinceri il cinese non aveva propriamente l’aria di essere una vittima…  
Perché mi facevo tanti problemi? Perché circa una settimana prima Rei mi aveva baciato. O meglio, quando eravamo fuggiti via di corsa dal deposito dov’erano conservati i vari Beyblade con caratteristiche ‘particolari’, aveva premuto la faccia contro la mia per qualche istante. Non ero neppure sicuro che fosse stato un bacio effettivo e non piuttosto uno strusciarsi contro di me o un cadermi poco più che accidentalmente addosso, avevo le idee parecchio confuse al riguardo, però quel suo gesto mi aveva confermato che in qualche modo doveva provare una forma d’interesse verso di me. Non ero abituato ad essere al centro dell’attenzione: la maggior parte di quelli che frequentavano non mi degnavano di uno sguardo o mi trovavano antipatico, in più mi consideravo ancora troppo giovane ed ero certo di non essere dotato del benché minimo fascino, perciò mi ero sempre creduto automaticamente escluso dalle silenziose manovre che preludevano un vero e proprio corteggiamento. Avevo cercato a lungo di convincermi che ero io ad esagerare nonostante ciò che accadeva così spesso, ma il comportamento di Rei iniziava a lasciarmi sempre meno dubbi. Come diavolo avrei dovuto comportarmi con lui..?  
Il rumore di un Bey, il mio Bey, che schizzava via dal campo di gioco mi riportò alla realtà.  
\- Il tuo Beyblade è fuori, Ralph! Ho vinto di nuovo! – esclamò Rei, trionfante. Mi chinai a raccogliere la trottola sbalzata fuori senza dire nulla, e lui dovette considerarlo un mio modo per mettere il broncio, perché aggiunse – Non sei arrabbiato con me perché ti battuto, vero?  
\- Mi sono distratto. – precisai, e lui ridacchiò.  
\- Non sai proprio perdere. Se non arrivi sempre primo in tutto, non sei contento.  
\- Tsk! – aggrottai un sopracciglio, un po’ risentito.  
Si scostò i capelli, che stranamente quel giorno teneva sciolti, portando allo scoperto il collo e le braccia che spuntavano dalla maglia a giro maniche che indossava: qui e lì si potevano scorgere piccoli lividi scuri che certo non poteva essersi procurato a causa di una rissa, e su di una spalla sfoggiava in bella mostra le tracce di un morso recente. Distolsi lo sguardo.   
\- Si sta facendo tardi. – mormorò, scrutando l’orologio appeso al muro – Tra poco sarà ora di cena, ed è meglio che per allora mi sia ripulito un po’. Andiamo a fare la doccia?  
\- Ehm… io la farò dopo. – rifiutai immediatamente la sua ambigua proposta, immaginandomi subito il peggio – Ho dei compiti arretrati da finire, e vorrei essermeli già tolti dai piedi per quando scenderemo giù a mangiare. Mi laverò più tardi.  
\- Come preferisci. Ma credo ti farebbe bene alzare la testa dai libri, di tanto in tanto… - sussurrò, in tono incolore. Non capivo che attinenza potesse avere il mio studio con la sua doccia, così come non comprendevo il suo lieve quanto improvviso malumore, ma alla fine preferii lasciar correre. Mi ero avvicinato al ripiano sul quale avevo lasciato il contenitore della mia trottola per rimetterla a posto, quando un grido strozzato mi fece rivoltare verso la porta: Rei era steso sul pavimento. Corsi subito da lui, e nel sollevarlo delicatamente dal suolo mi resi conto che stava digrignando i denti come se fosse stato vittima di un improvviso ed acuto dolore. Ma ciò che mi allarmò di più fu il liquido che sgorgava dagli angoli dei suoi occhi, di un intenso color ruggine. Pareva sangue.  
\- Rei… - pigolai, sempre più agitato. La sua mano si strinse con forza alla mia camicia, e soffiò sofferente ancora per qualche minuto prima che il suo respiro si regolarizzasse. Potevo avvertirlo sul mio petto, attraverso il tessuto leggero…  
\- Non è nulla. Passa subito, non preoccuparti. – mi rassicurò finalmente risollevando le palpebre, nonostante sulle sue braccia nude fossero comparse alcune piaghe sanguinanti.  
\- Dovrei chiamare qualcuno…  
\- No! – mi fermò – Ti assicuro che tra un attimo starò meglio.  
Non mi sentivo affatto rassicurato, ma decisi lo stesso di assecondare la sua volontà, visto che non avevo la minima competenza medica e sembrava che lui sapesse già come comportarsi in quei casi. Mentre continuava a fissarmi, immobili in quella strana posizione, la sua mano mollò la stoffa ormai spiegazzata e risalì verso il mio collo. I polpastrelli sfiorarono la mia nuca spingendola garbatamente verso il basso e lui sollevò il mento, tanto da farci ritrovare ancora più vicini di quanto non fossimo già. Nonostante tutto ciò che pesava sulla sua reputazione, le mie remore in proposito e il fatto che si stesse praticamente dissanguando tra le mie braccia, non feci nulla per impedirgli di accorciare ulteriormente le distanza tra noi. Non ero molto sicuro sul come comportarmi, così rimasi fermo ad osservarlo lavorare ad occhi chiusi pure per me per un po’, prima di decidermi a darmi da fare a mia volta. Erano baci a fior di labbra che non mi spaventarono più di tanto, nonostante sapessi che a concedermeli era un ragazzo che oltretutto si trattava del famigerato Rei Kon. Avevano un che di gentile, e sarei potuto arrivare perfino a definirli piacevoli, se ad un certo punto la sua mano libera non fosse scivolata lungo la patta dei miei pantaloni…  
  
Yuriy si ritrovò letteralmente sbalzato contro la scrivania e gemette di dolore, quando io mi resi conto di ciò che avevo fatto e strabuzzai gli occhi.   
\- Yuriy! – gridai, alzandomi dal letto e andando da lui per soccorrerlo. Non riuscivo a capire più che diavolo stesse succedendo.  
\- Ahio… - borbottò il rosso, massaggiandosi la nuca – Ti viene così all’improvviso?  
\- Scusami… - sussurrai aiutandolo a rialzarsi – Ma cosa ho fatto, di preciso..?  
Mi guardò in malo modo.  
\- Ero salito al piano di sopra perché avevo una cosa di cui parlarti, e ho trovato la porta spalancata. Vedendoti steso ho creduto che stessi riposando ed ero intenzionato ad andare via, ma poi ho notato qualcosa che sembrava sangue sulle lenzuola e che ti agitavi in modo strano nel sonno, così ti ho dato qualche scossone per svegliarti… solo che ti sei alzato di botto e mi hai letteralmente afferrato e lanciato per aria con una spinta!  
\- Quella stupida di Chaos (**) deve essersi agitata un po’ troppo nel suo buco… - mormorai, tentando di sviare sull’effettiva causa delle mie ferite alla mano – Tu non ne sai niente?  
Fece un cenno di diniego col capo.  
\- Era un così brutto incubo, il tuo? – mi chiese, piano.  
\- Non ricordo molto bene; forse era un vecchio ricordo. – risposi, e non stavo mentendo – Piuttosto, non eri forse venuto a dirmi qualcosa?  
Mi guardò per un momento confuso, tanto da farmi pensare che non avesse capito bene cosa stessi dicendo, poi allargò gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo, come se un certo pensiero ritornatogli improvvisamente in mente lo avesse messo in imbarazzo per qualche ragione che non potevo cogliere.   
\- Beh… non è niente di così importante. Stasera ho voglia di uscire ed andare a mangiare qualcosa di buono da qualche parte, ho il frigo vuoto… Ehm… Insomma, se non avessi proprio niente da fare, potresti… sempre che tu ne abbia voglia, certo… uscire con me…  
  
Accettai, naturalmente. Circa 20 minuti dopo eravamo a spasso per i sobborghi della città, alla ricerca del ristorante dove Yuriy era stato una volta con i suoi allievi e che aveva intenzione di mostrarmi. Era rivolto verso l’altro lato della strada, in attesa che sul semaforo per i pedoni scattasse il verde che ci permettesse di attraversarla, mentre io facevo vagare lo sguardo attraverso una piccola folla di persone che si mescolava poco più in là. Ci vollero almeno un paio di secondi dal suo ingresso nel mio campo visivo perché focalizzassi sul serio la vistosa chioma bicolore di Kei Hiwatari, che proseguì nel suo cammino senza apparentemente accorgersi di noi.  
  
 _I touch the fire and it freezes me/Tocco il fuoco e mi gela_  
 _I look into it and it's black/Ci guardo dentro ed è nero_  
 _Why can't I feel?/Perché non sento niente?_  
 _My skin should crack and peel/La mia pelle dovrebbe rompersi e sfaldarsi_  
 _I want the fire back/Rivoglio il fuoco_  
  
 _Now, through the smoke, she calls to me/Adesso lei mi chiama attraverso il fumo_  
 _To make my way across the flame/Perché io mi faccia strada tra le fiamme_  
 _To save the day, or maybe melt away/Per risolvere la situazione, o forse per andare in polvere_  
 _I guess it's all the same/Immagino che sia lo stesso_  
  
 _So I will walk through the fire/Così io camminerò attraverso il fuoco_  
 _'Cause where else can I turn?/Perché dove altro potrei andare?_  
 _I will walk through the fire/Camminerò attraverso il fuoco_  
 _And let it.../E lo lascerò..._ (***)

* * *

(*) Come ho già spiegato in passato il Sai è un arma utilizzata in alcune arti marziali orientali, dalla forma simile a quella di una forchetta, con una lama centrale come quella di un pugnale e due laterali ricurve verso il basso. Per farvi un idea, è quella che usa Raffaello delle 'Tartarughe Ninja'. Igor utilizza certamente dei Sai durante i suoi combattimenti rituali all’Organizzazione, ma è con questa stessa arma che Boris tenta di uccidere Yuriy nel sonno nel 9° capitolo di ‘Sin’: questo può far pensare che sia tradizionalmente legata alla figura stessa del Comandante della Sezione del Nord.  
(**) E’ un nomignolo per **Cha** otic Thanat **os** creato da Ralph. Dato che generalmente il risvegliarsi di quel potere gli provoca una certa perdita di sangue, si presume che con la sua frase il tedesco faccia riferimento ad un possibile smuoversi della ‘Cosa’ per via di un incantesimo di Yuriy o per un’altra causa esterna.  
(***) Presumo che ci siate già arrivati da soli, comunque ribadisco che questa è la parte iniziale di ‘Walk through the fire’, presa da ‘Once More, with Feeling’ (‘Buffy’, 6x07). Ci tengo a precisare che la ‘lei’ della quale parla il testo non fa riferimento ad alcun preciso personaggio femminile di IMUYS: ho messo questo pezzo semplicemente perché è la canzone da sempre assegnata a Kei nella Trilogia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E un altro capitolo è andato. *v.v*  
> Forse non vi risulterà particolarmente significativo, ma dovevo continuare il discorso iniziato la volta passata e far riapparire, seppur di sfuggita, Kei. Il perché della sua presenza forse non lo capirete subito, però… XD  
> Se devo essere sincera in questa parte avrei voluto far parlare Yuriy con Ralph e fargli chiedergli dei chiarimenti riguardo ciò che è avvenuto, ma il sogno si era già preso da solo cinque pagine… Se fate mente locale potreste far caso al fatto che in realtà ciò che avviene in esso è già stato in parte narrato nei capitoli di ‘Sin’ riferiti al periodo che Ralph ha passato all’Organizzazione. Queste scene dal contenuto abbastanza ‘neutrale’ le ho volute qui più che altro per reinserire l’idea di scene prese dal passato che vanno ad accavallarsi col presente della storia, in modo tale da integrarne i vari ‘buchi narrativi’: è un espediente che ho già sfruttato spesso nella Trilogia.


	8. Difficile da dimenticare

_Flectere si nequeo Superos, Acheronta movebo._  
 _Se non posso spostare il cielo, smuoverò gli inferi._  
(Virgilio)  
  
  
Silenzio. Insidiosi fasci di luce solare riuscivano a penetrare nella stanza ed ad illuminarla, nonostante le pesanti imposte di metallo e la tenda chiusa, annunciandomi che si era fatta ora di darmi una mossa. Sbadigliai e, fattomi coraggio, provai a sollevare le palpebre: fu quasi incredibile per me constatare come quell’atto non mi avesse richiesto alcun grave sforzo; solitamente anche se dormivo per un numero sufficiente di ore da garantirmi il riposo necessario avevo lo stesso difficoltà a rimettermi in piedi. Il mio cervello aspirava ad un genere di sonno più totale ed ottenebrante, forse… Cacciare il naso fuori dalle coperte fu ben più complicato. Sbadigliai ancor più sonoramente di prima, spalancando la bocca fino ai limiti consentiti per permettere così anche a quei muscoli di stiracchiarsi, dopodichè mi asciugai qualche lacrimuccia depositatasi naturalmente nell’angolo interno del mio occhio destro. Con un gesto del braccio scostai il piumone sotto il quale ero immerso e lanciai un’occhiata ancora vagamente annebbiata al display del videoregistratore, che segnava le 11:30 del mattino. Le undici e mezza! Praticamente l’alba, per me..! Mi ridistesi sul mio giaciglio e allungai le braccia tendendole verso l’alto, sbadigliai per la terza volta e scrutai con fare critico una macchia di umidità che andava allargandosi giusto sopra la mia testa. Passarono ancora un paio di minuti, e mi resi conto che anche se mi sentivo male al solo pensiero di lasciare il mio tiepido e confortante cantuccio, dato che non riuscivo a riaddormentarmi tanto valeva che mi svegliassi del tutto. Alzati, Yuriy Ivanov, il mondo ha bisogno di te! Apri i tuoi occhietti intorpiditi e sorridi: un’altra intensa giornata della tua vita sta per avere inizio! (*)  
Imprecai non appena mi resi conto che, facendo vagare i piedi sul tappeto che ricopriva il pavimento, avevo fatto finire inavvertitamente una delle mie pantofole sotto il letto. Dopo essermi pure graffiato con la rete che reggeva il materasso nei miei vari tentativi di recuperarla, mi diressi in bagno per la consueta doccia del mattino… vebbè, nel mio caso era generalmente pomeridiana. Ci vollero parecchi secondi prima che lo scaldabagno si decidesse ad entrare in funzione; un tempo sufficiente per farmi gelare abbondantemente fino alle ossa. Scoprii con disappunto che il bagnoschiuma era finito, e mi toccò così lavarmi con lo shampoo. Mentre m’insaponavo i capelli uno di quei simpatici pesciolini antiscivolo appiccicati a quello scopo sulla parte inferiore della doccia decise di scollarsi giusto mente il mio piede sinistro ci transitava su, e in un attimo mi ritrovai al suolo: le mie parti intime non gradirono granché le sensazioni di freddo e dolore che m’invasero immediatamente dopo l’impatto. L’acqua decise di ritornare ad essere ghiacciata giusto in quel momento.  
Solo parzialmente risciacquato abbandonai la cabina già annebbiata dal vapore, per rendermi in tal modo conto che il bagno doveva essersi allagato a causa dello scarico che mi ero dimenticato di sturare… come se non bastasse, anche l’accappatoio e le mie adorate pantofole morbidose di due taglie più grandi si erano inzuppate. Mi asciugai ed eliminai alla bell’e meglio la schiuma che ancora avevo addosso utilizzando degli asciugamani prima che mi venisse una bronchite, poi mi dedicai al pavimento inondato. Strizzai la pezza abbastanza volte da farmi venire i calli alle mani prima che la stanza tornasse presentabile, e quando non ressi più buttai tutto all’aria incurante delle pozzanghere negli angoli e stabilii che era arrivato il momento di asciugarmi i capelli: seduto sul coperchio del water chiuso e con il phon acceso al massimo, ebbi l’opportunità di fare rabbiosamente la lista dei guai che mi avevano colpito fino a quel momento. L’asciugacapelli fece una scintilla e io lo lanciai immediatamente lontano da me, dando un urlo. Scattò il salvavita, la luce venne a mancare in quello stesso istante (ma almeno di quello non risentii particolarmente) e io non fui capace di staccare per almeno un quarto d’ora gli occhi dal mostro elettronico ancora fumante, né di rimettere i piedi a terra abbandonando il mio improvvisato rifugio sopraelevato (pur non essendo affatto sicuro che la ceramica potesse fungere da isolante). Straordinario come a volte potesse bastare un piccolo incidente domestico, come un lieve cortocircuito, a ricordare perfino ad un tipo apatico come me quanto fosse in realtà attaccato alla vita.  
Presi la via per le scale superiori scalzo, gocciolante, con addosso vestiti spiegazzati e mal chiusi. Avevo ancora delle lievi palpitazioni. Mi ritrovai davanti alla porta della camera di Ralph. Per far cosa, per chiedergli di prestarmi il suo asciugacapelli superaccessoriato al punto tale da far invidia a quello di un parrucchiere? Scommettevo che a lui non capitava mai di scivolare quando era sotto la doccia… Beh, il Principino doveva avere come minimo una vasca idromassaggio a sua disposizione, a parte il furo… Avvertii un lungo brivido corrermi lungo la spina dorsale al pensiero di ciò che era accaduto lì, ma tentati d’ignorarlo senza riuscirci del tutto. Stavo per bussare, quando mi resi conto che la stanza era ancora immersa nel buio. Sebbene in casa io ero quello che aveva orari del tutto strampalati, Bo soffriva d’insonnia e il tedesco da parte sua ci dava spesso dentro con le dormite, mi sembrò molto strano che a quell’ora non si fosse ancora rimesso in piedi. Poteva darsi che in me circolasse ancora una grossa quantità dell’ormone che provoca la paura, o magari ero soltanto scosso a causa di quello che era successo poco prima, perché fui improvvisamente colto dal terribile presentimento che gli fosse capitato certamente qualcosa di orribile. Così, all’improvviso, immaginai di girare lentamente la maniglia della porta per poi spalancarla immediatamente dopo, trovandomi di fronte un corpo disteso ormai rigido e freddo, gli arti lividi e rattrappiti, le labbra pallide per sempre congelate nell’atto di prendere un respiro che non si sarebbe mai potuto compiere del tutto. Avrei dovuto credere ai presentimenti? Di solito quando la gente teme qualcosa di brutto scaccia quell’idea dalla testa dicendo che le coincidenza non esistono, ma io di sensazioni non mie e di premonizioni ci campavo.  
“Su, Yuriy, fatti coraggio… Apri quella cazzo di porta e vedi che sono solo stronzate..!”  
Così mi dicevo, ma mi accorsi quasi subito, con orrore, che le mani non rispondevano più ai miei ordini. Tramavano in maniera incontrollabile… Sangue, sangue ovunque sulla pietra fredda e dura. Impietosa. E una vertigine che mi costrinse a reggermi al muro per non ritrovarmi di nuovo a terra. Pezzetti di un po’ di tutto sparsi ovunque, i lineamenti severi maciullatisi nella caduta. Sudori freddi. Vampate bollenti. Adesso vomito… mi fa schifo, tutta quella roba… ma sul pavimento non c’è niente che io possa calpestare, adesso! … Tu… Perché, perché lo hai fatto? Ti avrei reso felice, ma non me lo hai permesso. Volevo soltanto stare con te, e pur di sfuggirmi sei morto… ti sei ammazzato… Sentivo il cuore pomparmi sangue nelle vene con un impeto anomalo. Non era di sicuro questo, il genere di batticuore che desideravo… Fa male qui, proprio al centro del petto. Molto probabilmente ero caduto a terra, di nuovo. Si era fatto tutto nero… perché è chiuso, qui? Cerco di dibattermi, di liberarmi, ma è tutto chiuso! Fatemi uscire, soffoco!!! (**)  
  
Qualcosa di caldo e morbido, ma allo stesso tempo robusto quanto accogliente. Braccia forti che mi sostenevano senza farmi sentire costretto. Una mano mi stava accarezzando la nuca, giocherellando piano con i capelli ancora umidi. Mi avvolsi istintivamente a lui e sentii la sua stretta farsi più accentuata: borbottai di piacere, i miei polmoni avevano ripreso funzionare perfettamente. Udii quella voce dal timbro soffice sussurrare il mio nome:  
\- Yuriy… - ripeté nuovamente il mio nome, con quell’intonazione tanto piacevole da ascoltare - Yuriy…  
Forse in tutta la mia vita non mi ero mai sentito tanto fragile come in quel momento. Ma anche aperto, disponibile, e nel contempo scosso nel profondo. Sarebbe bastata una sua parola sbagliata, a distruggermi… eppure mi ci ero avvinghiato come se fosse stato il mio solo appiglio per evitare di sprofondare ancora una volta. Erano giorni che ci giravo intorno, senza riuscire a capire cosa desiderassi per davvero e in che modo comunicarglielo: era passata quasi un’intera settimana da quando Ralph mi aveva fatto quella proposta del tutto priva di fraintendimenti, ma io non ero stato in grado di dargli una risposta. Negli ultimi giorni, incredibilmente, avevamo avuto diverse occasioni per stare insieme ed eravamo perfino arrivati a chiacchierare del più e del meno, cosa che non accadeva da quando eravamo ancora dei ragazzini e fingevamo di essere amici, ma non eravamo mai arrivati a toccare certi argomenti. Non sapevo neppure dire se l’ex-Gripholblader fosse impaziente o meno a causa mia; almeno fino a quel momento si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo e non aveva mai fatto alcun genere di pressione per spingermi a decidermi, ostentando un controllo di sé pressoché assoluto. Da un lato ne ero sollevato, ma dall’altro questo aveva comportato una forte crescita dell’ansia che già abbondava in me: se lui non mi tentava, qualunque fosse stata la decisione finale, il suo peso sarebbe andato a gravare totalmente sulle mie spalle. Era forse arrivato il tempo che mi dessi finalmente una mossa..? Alzai timidamente gli occhi, ed ebbi la certezza che mi stava guardando.  
\- Credevo di morire. – dissi in un soffio, senza aggiungere altre spiegazioni. Mi aspettavo che mi avrebbe per lo meno lanciato un’occhiata strana, invece si limitò a stiracchiare un sorriso blandamente benevolo. Non mi chiese cosa intendessi, né io gli domandai come fossi arrivato dal corridoio al suo letto, ritrovandomi abbracciato a lui sotto le coperte.  
\- Ti senti meglio, adesso..?  
\- Decisamente. – mormorai, tornando ad appoggiarmi al suo petto. Il suo cuore batteva forte, seguendo il solito ritmo cadenzato che avevo imparato a trovare tanto rilassante. Mi ero sbagliato, Ralph stava bene. Era vivo. E io, probabilmente per la prima volta in vita mia, mi sentivo immensamente felice per questo…  
\- Hai tutti i capelli bagnati. – borbottò, continuando a lisciarli tra le dita. Le faceva scorrere attraverso di essi con una maestria impareggiabile, senza mai beccare un nodo pure se non avevo avuto il tempo di pettinarli. Non avrei mai detto, prima di conoscerlo, che farmi accarezzare la testa da qualcuno sarebbe potuto risultarmi così piacevole.  
\- Il phon si è rotto. – risposi, e non aggiunsi altro.  
\- Poco male: sono corti e ci metteranno poco ad asciugarsi da soli.  
\- Ma così si gonfieranno! – protestai. Mi guardò con fare critico:  
\- Questi quattro peluzzi che ti ritrovi in testa temono tanto l’elettricità statica?  
\- Ha parlato chioma leonina!  
\- Quanto siamo permalosi… - sghignazzò divertito.  
\- Hai saputo quando ritorna Boris? – gli domandai, soprattutto perché speravo che cambiando discorso la smettesse.  
\- No. Non ho sue notizie da quando è partito, e lui non ha lasciato detto quando tornerà.  
Mi pareva incredibile, ma non replicai. Che Boris fosse furente con lui era naturale, ma non riuscivo a credere che da quando aveva riaccompagnato a casa Tara non si fosse più fatto sentire. Magari era Ralph che per qualche oscuro motivo non voleva farmi partecipe delle loro possibili conversazioni, però non avrei saputo come motivare un’eventualità simile. Comunque, l’idea di un suo rientro imminente non mi piaceva neanche un po’… Finalmente avevo avuto l’occasione di conoscere meglio Ralph, e temevo che la sua presenza avrebbe finito col dissuadermi dall’avvicinarmi ulteriormente a lui. La verità era che avevo paura, i miei sentimenti nei suoi riguardi erano incerti e mi avrebbe fatto molto comodo avere ancora tempo per decidere. Dovevo essere sincero? Non mi pareva di provare affetto nei suoi confronti, o per lo meno non quel genere d’affetto che si può sentire nei confronti del proprio compagno. D’altro canto, per altri punti di vista (non necessariamente a livello sessuale) lo trovavo una persona quanto mai interessante, ed intrecciare un legame con lui mi avrebbe fatto parecchio piacere. Infine, e non certo per minore importanza, dovevo pur tenere in conto che erano anni che qualcuno non mi faceva sentire tanto bene… Da quando mi ero svegliato dal coma non ero riuscito a tenere su una vera e propria relazione con nessuno, e a parte qualche incontro occasionale e poco più che deludente mi ero praticamente ritirato a fare vita da single. Era da tanto che non mi sentivo così attratto da qualcuno ed ero solo, perciò nulla avrebbe potuto frenarmi dal mettermi con lui sul serio… Perché non accettare, dunque? Perché i bravi ragazzi hanno rapporti sessuali solo con chi sono innamorati? O perché Ralph era pur sempre Ralph, e io non ero capace di dare un colpo si spugna al passato..?  
Il vero problema era che lui mi conosceva troppo bene perché riuscissi a fingere e a nascondermi. In amore ero sempre stato un fottuto egoista, e anche se ci avevo messo davvero tanto alla fine lo avevo capito: incapace di gestire una relazione in modo maturo, avevo sempre preteso dai miei partner una dedizione assoluta. La mia era una richiesta d’affetto costante che finiva inevitabilmente col metterli alle strette e farli stancare presto di me. Ed ero possessivo in maniera insopportabile: cominciavo a dare segni d’impazienza non appena fiutavo nell’aria la possibilità che il mio ragazzo tentasse anche solo di respirare in direzione opposta alla mia, e pure se le mie scenate di gelosia erano rare quanto tremende, se avvertivo un calo di attenzioni ne risentivo immediatamente diventando intrattabile senza apparente motivo. Anche con Kei, che frequentavo da quando eravamo bambini e di cui dunque conoscevo bene l’indole, mi ero sempre così sforzato di ricreare attorno a me un ambiente e delle situazioni che riuscissero ad infondermi sicurezza ed una piacevole sensazione di calore familiare da scordarmi delle sue esigenze, da non accorgermi di quanto soffriva e infine che si stava irrimediabilmente allontanando da me. Ralph era molto più autoconsapevole di qualunque uomo avessi mai avuto, e per di più conosceva esattamente quelli che erano i miei punti deboli: già in passato mi aveva ferito sfruttandoli, e nulla mi assicurava che non lo avrebbe fatto ancora. Ero rimasto lo stesso insicuro di allora, in effetti. Quanto a lui, avevo ormai l’impressione che la sofferenza e i traumi accumulati nel tempo lo avessero in qualche modo assuefatto al dolore, rendendo il suo cuore totalmente inaccessibile a certi generi di stratagemmi: se avessi cercato di danneggiarlo approfittando di quello che era ormai parte integrante del suo sangue e della sua carne stessa, di certo avrebbe trovato subito una battutina ironica con la quale replicare simulando una totale indifferenza per poi vendicarsi smontandomi completamente. Gli sarebbe bastato poco per distruggermi, e lo sapeva. Non era dunque per un problema di morale che non riuscivo ad accettare l’idea di vederci insieme, né il passato mi pesava ancora al punto tale da non indurmi neppure a tentare di metterci una pietra su. Avevo paura di lasciarmi andare semplicemente perché sapevo quanto Ralph sarebbe potuto diventare pericoloso volendo, e avevo veramente tanta, tanta paura che prima o poi si servisse del potere che aveva su di me per rivoltarmisi contro…  
\- Non hai fame? Si è fatta ora di pranzo. – mormorai, perché quel silenzio aveva iniziato a darmi fastidio.  
\- Ho fatto colazione poco fa, e non credo sia il caso di mettermi a pranzare subito dopo. Tu preferisci mangiare qualcosa?  
\- No, - mi affrettai a ribattere – sto bene così.  
Stasi. In quel frangente il mio cervello proprio non mi aiutava… Avrei potuto approfittare di quell’occasione per cercare di spiegargli come mi sentivo, ma non mi veniva in mente alcuna frase abbastanza intelligente per cominciare. ‘Sai Ralph, non ti amo affatto, però non mi dispiacerebbe fare di nuovo sesso con te, almeno per vedere se effettivamente sei capace come ti sei già dimostrato di essere o se è stata solo la prima impressione… Non te l’ho detto fino ad ora perché temevo di passare per puttana; tu mi capisci, vero?’ … No, decisamente un approccio troppo schietto nel mio caso rischiava di essere controproducente. Come potevo comunicargli il mio pensiero senza rischiare di venir frainteso..?  
\- Il bagno al tuo piano è ridotto in condizioni pietose. – riprese ad un certo punto, quando ormai credevo che non avrebbe più parlato.  
\- Si è allagato mentre facevo la doccia, e poi il phon ha fatto la botta... – a quella mia ultima affermazione lo sentii ridacchiare, e mi accigliai.  
\- Sei svenuto per lo spavento?  
\- Non dire idiozie, non c’entra niente il guasto dell’asciugacapelli! – mentii, piccato.  
\- Scusami, non volevo prenderti in giro. E’ per come lo hai detto… – disse, tornando improvvisamente serio – Bisognerebbe stare più attenti a queste cose. Si eviterebbero moltissimi episodi gravi…  
\- Beh, non potevo certo prevedere che il phon sarebbe esploso mentre lo stavo usando…  
\- Mia madre è morta a causa di un cortocircuito. – strabuzzai gli occhi – L’apparecchietto che usava per riscaldare l’ambiente è scivolato nella vasca da bagno e lei è rimasta fulminata all’istante. Quei cosi dovrebbero essere omologati per evitare simili incidenti in ambienti umidi, ma quello probabilmente aveva un filo scoperto… Certo che è proprio un modo idiota per morire.  
\- Mi… mi spiace avertelo ricordato… - balbettai, costernato.  
\- Non preoccuparti, tanto non sento più di tanto la sua mancanza. – sussurrò – So che può sembrare una frase molto crudele, ma quando se n’è andata che avevo solo un paio d’anni e di lei non ho ricordi: ho visto un paio di sue foto, ma nessuno me ne ha mai parlato.  
\- Io ricordo un po’ la mia. – bisbigliai, sentendomi il cuore stringermisi per la malinconia – Si è occupata di me per quanto ha potuto prima che mi portassero al monastero. Anche se a stento riuscivamo a mangiare, non ricordo di averla mai sentita lamentarsi neppure una volta… Tu non hai altri fratelli a parte Lea, vero?  
\- No, che io sappia Victoria era la mia unica sorellastra, figlia di primo letto di mia madre.  
Stavo per dire che Igor era stato per un certo periodo un eccellente fratello maggiore per me, ma poi ritenei più saggio tacere. Nessuno di noi sue menzionò l’argomento ‘padre’. Me ne resi conto solo in quell’istante, ma mentre parlavamo non avevo smesso un attimo di accarezzarlo: da sopra i vestiti la mia mano aveva percorso il suo ventre, avvertendone chiaramente il calore sotto le dita nonostante la stoffa, e i muscoli contratti sui quali si tendeva la sua pelle bianchissima… Era diverso, e non solo da me. Era diverso da chiunque altro avessi conosciuto fino ad allora. In una parola, Ralph era unico. Sentii il sangue andarmi alla testa e l’istintivo impulso di ritrarmi da lui, ma poi capii che se lo avessi fatto tanto repentinamente avrei dato a quel gesto ancora più risalto. Mi guardava come se avesse capito perfettamente che genere di pensieri mi stavano passando per la mente, o forse era solo una mia impressione.  
\- Questa storia deve finire. Bisogna prendere una decisione.  
\- Questo spetta a te, mi pare. – rispose il tedesco, in tono grave. Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, anche se non parve sortirne gli effetti più di tanto.  
\- Se devo essere sincero, questa situazione m’imbarazza non poco. – biascicai – Sai, non sono abituato a comprare le persone…  
\- E io generalmente non mi abbasso a prostituirmi pur di avere un amante, nonostante ciò che si dice in giro di me. – ribadì, con un tono talmente aspro che mi fece pentire di ciò che avevo appena detto – Se ho esternato l’interesse che provo verso di te è stato semplicemente perché mi pareva di essere ricambiato, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo con uno che non è in grado di decidere da che parte stare.  
\- Ralph… - mormorai, tentando di mantenere la calma – Io non mi ero neppure accorto di piacerti! Come puoi pretendere che accetti di fare ancora certe cose, quando so così poco di te? Mi spiace se ti ho offeso dicendo quella frase infelice, ma la verità è che non sono solito concedermi a persone che conosco a stento.  
\- Però lo hai fatto.  
\- Ralph…  
\- E poi, definirmi una persona che conosci a stento… sono passati appena 8 anni dalle finali in Russia, in effetti. Immagino che prima d’incularti Kei prendessi le sue impronte digitali e ti facessi mostrare la carta d’identità per accertarti che…  
\- Adesso basta! – esplosi, finendo con uno scatto a lato del letto – Tu non puoi permetterti di dirmi certe cose visto come ti sei sempre comportato con me e con tutti gli altri! Hai sempre, e dico sempre fatto le cose a cazzi tuoi, e adesso te la prendi con me solo perché sono prevenuto nei tuoi confronti? Mi dici come faccio a fidarmi di te?!  
Mi afferrò per le spalle e mi riavvicinò a lui, facendomi sussultare.  
\- Se ancora non lo hai capito, io non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi passare per il grande amore della tua vita, Yuriy. Mi pareva che volessimo le stesse cose, ma si vede che sei ancora troppo immaturo per riuscire a gestire questo tipo di faccende. – sibilò rabbiosamente, poi la sua voce si fece un poco più pacata – E’ vero che non è mia intenzione fingere di essere innamorato di te e che il mio interesse nei tuoi confronti ha natura prevalentemente fisica, ma se non ti avessi ritenuto una persona speciale non ti avrei fatto quella proposta. Ti sto offrendo sesso, certo, ma anche una parte di me che non sono solito mostrare al primo che capita…  
Scoppiai a ridere di gusto. Avrei voluto evitare a tutti i costi che accadesse, perché sapevo che prenderlo in giro era il modo più semplice per fare infuriare Ralph, ma proprio non riuscii a trattenermi… Mollò subito la presa di dosso.  
\- Questa… questa è bella… - mormorai, appena fui in grado di rimettermi a parlare. I suoi occhi scuri scintillavano di rabbia. – Sei un gran presuntuoso e pure della peggior specie, Ralph Jurgens! Cosa ti fa pensare che io stia fremendo tanto dalla voglia di possedere questa ‘parte di te che non sei solito mostrare al primo che capita’? E poi, non capisco neppure perché mai tu abbia deciso di fare un’offerta tanto generosa giusto a me… Considerato che pare tanto che tutti ti vogliano ma chissà perché nessuno ti prende, mi viene facile pensare che tu in questo periodo ti senta così frustrato da avere necessariamente bisogno di scaricarti in qualche maniera che non sia il solito fai-da-te…  
Mi aspettavo un’altra replica tagliente da lui, ma non arrivò. Si stava guardando intorno con aria svogliata, come disinteressato ad ogni cosa potesse capitargli sotto gli occhi… compreso me.  
\- Vattene. – disse infine, piattamente – Fuori da questa camera, subito.  
\- Cosa?  
Aggrottò la fronte, e stavolta non fu in grado di nascondere il forte senso di disappunto che lo pervadeva.  
\- Mi pare che tu ti senta meglio, adesso. Puoi tranquillamente tornartene in camera tua.  
\- Dimmelo.  
\- Cos’altro, stavolta..?  
Sorrisi, mentre lui mi guardava in modo interrogativo.  
\- Che mi ritieni una troia e che sei arrabbiato perché ho ferito il tuo orgoglio quando eri sicuro di aver già vinto.  
Ralph si voltò dall’altra parte e prese un libro appoggiato sul comodino, iniziando a sfogliarlo e a puntarci su l’attenzione come se lo stesse leggendo. Peccato però che i lineamenti del suo viso fossero contratti in modo anomalo e la sua fronte imperlata in modo vistoso di sudore… Ridacchiai, e mi feci strada su di lui. Tirai giù il volume in modo da ritrovarmici faccia a faccia. Sembrava sul punto di volermi prendere a schiaffi.  
\- Ok, credo che tu sia una di quelle ninfomani che non meritano altro che farsi sbattere fino a star male, una puttana che non ha altro scopo nella vita se non farsi sfondare il culo da un uomo che vuole solo quello. Ti senti realizzato, ora che te l’ho detto? Beh, puoi andare.  
\- Hai scordato di dirmi che sei arrabbiato…  
\- Mi pareva che questo fosse ovvio.  
\- … E che mi desideri. – precisai infine.  
\- Yuriy, ora stai esagerando. Vuoi prendermi in giro e va bene, ma quando è trop… - si bloccò all’istante, quando si accorse che avevo portato il viso fino al suo basso ventre e avevo calato un po’ giù i pantaloni per dare un’occhiata. Quando riportai lo sguardo sulla sua faccia notai che era arrossito notevolmente, e mi fissava con gli occhi spalancati lasciando trasparire un forte imbarazzo. Deglutì, e vidi il suo pomo d’Adamo salire e scendergli lungo la gola per il nervosismo.  
\- Ci sono cose che non si possono proprio controllare, eh, Ralph..? Ma tu guarda… Io ero qui in cerca di conforto e tu chissà a quale porcherie pensavi nel frattempo…  
Non disse nulla, e io mi avvicinai ancora di più alle sue parti intime.  
\- Non credo che sia il caso. – biascicò.  
\- Non ti piace? Vuoi che faccia qualche altra cosa? – gli chiesi ironicamente. Non rispose neppure stavolta. – No..? Lascia pure che questa puttana ingorda provi a farti passare il broncio, allora…  
Afferrai il suo membro con entrambe le mani e me lo portai alle labbra, privo di alcuna esitazione. Potevo avvertire chiaramente la sua ansia crescente sotto le dita, le vene che pulsavano sotto la pelle lucida tenuta in tensione dall’eccitazione. Lo sentii crescere in me mentre la mia lingua si muoveva lungo di esso, indecisa su dove indugiare, continuando a succhiarlo senza fermarmi neppure un attimo… Ralph non fece nulla per trattenermi, ma evitò di guardarmi in faccia anche solo per sbaglio durante quelle manovre. Continuava a far vagare altrove gli occhi incapace di nascondere la vergogna che doveva provare in quel momento, ma neanche il perverso piacere che trapelava dal suo modo di artigliare le lenzuola e dai suoi ansimi sempre più profondi. Stranamente, non condividevo affatto i suoi sentimenti: perfino con Kei inizialmente avevo avuto qualche difficoltà a convincermi a fare certe cose, invece ora che mi ero ritrovavo a tu per tu con Ralph non avevo avuto il benché minimo pudore, anche se neppure io credevo di avere tanto coraggio e che sarebbe venuto su tutto insieme tanto all’improvviso. Gemeva piano digrignando i denti, quando dopo alcuni minuti un po’ del suo dolce sapore m’invase. Era quasi al limite. A quel punto fui costretto a scostare la bocca per riprendere il respiro, mi ero fatto prendere un po’ troppo dalla foga e rischiavo di soffocare…  
\- Vattene via… - mormorò nuovamente, riprendendo a guardarmi negli occhi. Ma la sua voce stava tremando.  
Risalii fino al suo viso e lui si voltò dall’altra parte. Con la punta della lingua esplorai il suo padiglione auricolare, e bisbigliai:  
\- Non sarebbe giusto da parte mia abbandonare le cose a metà né da te cacciarmi di qui lasciandomi insoddisfatto. Hai ragione, forse sono ancora un bambino che non è capace di organizzare al meglio certi lati della sua vita, ma non ho detto di non voler neppure fare un tentativo con te… in fondo sei gratis.  
Scosse stancamente la testa sul cuscino. Pareva privo di forze più che irritato, ma mentre mi liberavo dei pantaloni mormorò:  
\- Non credere che mi dispiacerebbe approfittarne, ma non è così che deve andare.  
Montai su di lui, e vidi il suo petto gonfiarsi. Peccato che andassi troppo di fretta per cercare di convincerlo a spogliarsi completamente, rivedere il suo corpo nudo mi avrebbe fatto piacere…  
\- E’ bello sentirti finalmente ammettere che anche tu ne hai voglia, ma non capisco perché perdere altro tempo con questi stupidi temporeggiamenti. – sorrisi – Sorvolerò sulle tue ultime baggianate e passerò all’azione se mi dirai un’ultima cosa. Poi ti lascerò in pace ad autocommiserarti per l’accaduto.  
\- E sarebbe..?  
\- Dimmi che mi ami.  
Tante espressioni erano passate sul viso di Ralph da quando quella lunga mattinata aveva avuto inizio, ma fu la prima volta da anni, forse, che permise all’incertezza di affiorare sul suo volto in modo così lampante. Anzi, più che perplessità mi parve addirittura scioccato da quella richiesta, considerato l’improvviso pallore totalmente fuori luogo che lo colse a quelle mie parole.  
\- … Perché?  
\- Perché me lo hanno detto troppe poche volte fino ad oggi. So che non ha senso, so che non è vero, ma vorrei udire la tua voce pronunciare questa frase almeno una volta… è un mio capriccio, ecco tutto.  
Un’ombra di tristezza calò ad offuscare il suo viso, e non era uno dei suoi soliti musi lunghi. Considerati tutti i suoi tentennamenti mi aspettavo che ci avrebbe messo parecchio a cedere, invece portò una mano fino alla mia guancia e sussurrò in un soffio:  
\- Ti amo.  
Felice di quella mia vittoria, decisi che si era fatta ora di andare fino in fondo a quella faccenda. Non avendo avuto modo di fare molta pratica in quel senso in prima persona, fui ben lieto dell’aiuto che mi offrì per posizionarmi nel modo migliore. Prima che mi calassi su di lui lasciai che un suo dito bagnato di saliva mi percorresse dall’interno: ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per prepararmi al suo ingresso, ma al momento non avevamo di meglio a disposizione… Una sgradevole sensazione di dolore m’infiammò le reni non appena il suo sesso turgido si addentrò in me. Probabilmente mi fece meno male rispetto alla volta precedente, eppure mi lasciai scappare un piccolo grido, mentre lui sospirava per tutt’altri motivi. Il peggio era passato, ma ci misi comunque un po’ ad abituarmi a quella ingombrante presenza che sembrava prendersi per l’ennesima volta tutto lo spazio disponibile e anche oltre che il mio grembo poteva offrire. Quando mi fui rilassato un pochino, incominciai a dondolarmi dolcemente sui suoi fianchi che stingevo tra le cosce. Gli stavo procurando piacere, di questo ero sicuro. Ralph mi spiava da sotto le palpebre senza fare più nulla per aiutarmi, mentre io prendevo pian piano coscienza di lui in me. Aumentai gradatamente la frequenza del mio oscillare. Mi portai una mano tra le gambe e iniziai a toccarmi… All’inizio fu leggermente imbarazzante avvertire il suo sguardo vorace fisso su di me, mentre mi masturbavo, ma poi tanto improvvisa attenzione da parte sua finì col gratificarmi. Venni abbastanza in fretta, esplodendo su quegli addominali cesellati che tanto amavo accarezzare. Posai la mano ancora sporca del mio seme sul mio corpo e me la feci scorrere addosso, attardandomi per un attimo sulla mia zona oscura fino ad arrivare ad imbrattarmi il petto. Me la afferrò e se la portò alle labbra per ripulirla. Era decisamente più sveglio, adesso. Quanto avrei desiderato che quella lingua mi lambisse per intero, invece di limitarsi ad una mano…  
Non c’era tempo, purtroppo. Non quella volta almeno. Ralph pareva ormai essere agli sgoccioli e io non potevo certo chiedergli di trattenersi ancora a lungo… Da parte mia la situazione era notevolmente migliorata, mi sentivo caldo ed eccitato come non mai, e avevo cominciato a trovare gustose tutte quelle manovre. Ricavavo un sadico divertimento nel vederlo sussultare quando aumentavo il ritmo e contorcere la fronte appena percettibilmente quando rallentavo, esprimendo così coi gesti quello che con la voce si rifiutava di dirmi. Non ero sicuro che sarei arrivato a godere come quando ero io a penetrare qualcun altro, ma stava di fatto che anche quel ruolo iniziava seriamente a darmi soddisfazione: ciò che era accaduto con Rei si presentava nella mia memoria come una serie di ricordi confusi offuscati dalle droghe, e la prima volta con Ralph era stata tanto inaspettata che l’emozione mi aveva sopraffatto senza darmi il tempo di capire cosa volessi davvero. In questo momento era diverso, perché avevo l’occasione di capire cosa veramente prediligessi in certe circostanze. Essendo ancora piuttosto inesperto non ero proprio sicuro di riuscire a muovermi al meglio, ma il mio compagno pareva comunque felice così e io grazie alla sua pazienza stavo gradualmente imparando a conoscere le mie più intime preferenze. Tanto per cambiare l’angolazione delle pressioni che faceva in me mi stesi su di lui tenendomi sollevato sulle braccia, ancheggiando sul suo bacino con più vigore. A giudicare dalla sua espressione raggiunse l’orgasmo pochi secondi dopo, ma per puro diletto personale continuai ad insistere un altro po’ su quel punto interno al mio corpo che avevo appena scoperto essere tanto sensibile...

* * *

\- Non c’è possibilità d’errore, vero..? – farfugliai, guadagnandomi uno sguardo carico di disprezzo da Kei.  
\- No, non credo proprio. – replicò duramente – Per 2 anni che rischiato la pelle e messo in pericolo la vita dei miei cari continuando a frugare negli affari dell’Organizzazione pur di recuperarti quei pezzi di carta, e non sarei venuto fin qui in fretta e furia col rischio di farmi scoprire da qualcuno se non avessi avuto in mano prove certe da mostrarti.  
\- Scusami. – dissi in fretta. In fondo non era più una questione che gl’interessasse personalmente, mi aveva fatto un grande favore e pure se faceva di tutto per rinfacciarmelo aveva ragione lui. Stava per alzarsi ed andare via, quando spinsi nella sua direzione la busta gialla che mi aveva portato, dopo averne rimesso a posto il contenuto. – Distruggila al mio posto, per favore.  
\- Cosa?! – esclamò esterrefatto.  
\- So quanto ti è costato recuperarmi queste informazioni, ma meno persone lo vengono a sapere e meglio è. Se chi di dovere le intercettasse, metterebbe in pericolo tutto ciò che ho protetto fino ad oggi.  
  
Quando ritornai a casa ero ancora notevolmente agitato dalla conversazione avuta col giapponese. Nonostante il suo parere contrario gli avevo fatto promettere che avrebbe fatto sparire quei documenti e poi ero schizzato sulla via del ritorno, impaziente di riferire a Ralph l’orrenda scoperta che avevo fatto… o meglio, la terribile certezza che mi era stata confermata. Con sgomento, fui accolto in casa dalla totale oscurità scossa appena da singhiozzi sommessi. Cercai di accendere la luce senza riuscirci, e dovetti avvicinarmi per vedere che a piangere era proprio il mio amico, rannicchiato sul divano del salotto. Non appena mi notò si tirò su asciugandosi gli occhi come a voler nascondere le lacrime, ma ormai le avevo già notate.  
\- Che sta succedendo? – gli domandai piuttosto bruscamente, ma lui si limitò a fissarmi astiosamente senza rispondere.  
\- Nulla che ti riguardi, ormai. Non dovresti essere da Tara a consolarla?  
Gli avrei volentieri mollato un ceffone per punirlo della sua stupidità, ma dato che lui non poteva comprendere i motivi del mio nervosismo lasciai perdere e rimandai i rimbrotti ad un momento di maggior tranquillità. M’inginocchiai vicino a lui e mormorai a voce bassa:  
\- Dov’è Yuriy?  
\- Dorme. – ribatté seccamente. Quell’affermazione mi suonò strana, visto che non capivo come mai potesse dirlo con tanta sicurezza, ma lasciai correre perché avevo cose ben più importanti da riferirgli.  
\- C’è una cosa che devo dirti a suo proposito. – iniziai, cercando di trovare le parole più adatte per non metterlo in agitazione – Ho fatto delle ricerche dopo che sei resuscitato, e adesso mi sono arrivati i risultati… niente di buono, purtroppo. – aggrottò la fronte, ma continuai comunque prima che mi venisse a mancare il coraggio – Si tratta di analisi fatte sul corpo di Rei Kon prima che venisse torturato a morte da Virgil. Analisi del Dna… Secondo le informazioni da me ricavate, nonostante il suo aspetto, il cadavere che abbiamo visto quella volta e che tu hai incenerito non apparteneva a lui, ma a Yuriy.  
Mi aspettavo di scorgere un tremendo shock comparire sul suo volto, ma l’indifferenza che dimostrò mi agghiacciò molto di più.  
\- In pratica, stai dicendo che secondo te quello che abbiamo curato e tenuto in casa come coinquilino per mesi e mesi sarebbe Rei che si finge Yuriy per qualche motivo..?  
\- Già… - mormorai, quanto mai perplesso dalla sua calma. Stavo iniziando davvero a spaventarmi… Chiuse gli occhi di colpo per qualche secondo, prima di riprendere a parlare:  
\- Lo immaginavo. – noncurante del mio sbigottimento, proseguì imperterrito – Era da un po’ che avevo dubbi sull’effettiva identità del nostro amico, a pensarci bene.  
\- Tu lo sapevi… - balbettai avvilito ed incredulo – Tu… come..?  
\- Da alcuni particolari che mi hanno colpito. Ad esempio, ti ricordi cosa ha detto quando hai mostrato il nostro servizio Wedgwood a Tara e lui ha notato quella macchia sul fondo di una tazza? Ha detto subito che era tè nero del Bengala. Come diavolo poteva averlo dedotto da un semplice alone scuro, se non sapendo che io una volta ne consumavo in grandi quantità? Ho smesso da tempo di berne, e credo che non conoscessi neppure tu la mia qualità preferita di quella bevanda. In compenso quando i Bladebreakers vennero a farmi visita al mio castello, tanti anni fa, Johann lo servì loro dandogli questa informazione. Sapendo che mi piaceva Rei me lo faceva trovare spesso, tanto di frequente da farmi venire la nausea, così quando ci lasciammo mi sono rifiutato di sorbirne anche solo una tazzina.  
\- Ralph… - sussurrai, allibito.  
\- Se volessimo prenderla come una casualità, potremmo ignorare il fatto che qualche giorno fa mi ha portato a cena proprio nel ristorante dove andavamo sempre quando passavamo in questa città? Lui non se n’è reso conto e io non gliel’ho fatto notare, ma sai com’è…  
\- Siete usciti insieme?!  
\- Inoltre, ho avuto modo di constatare che Yuriy ha paura del fuoco come ne aveva Rei… Credo che fosse vagamente pirofobico (***), perché dopo l’abbandono definitivo da parte della Tigre Bianca incominciò a temere in modo ossessivo che potessero avvenire degli incendi e a manifestare un certo timore nei confronti di fiamme libere e scintille varie… incredibile che Byakko (****) fosse legato proprio all’elemento elettricità…  
\- Ralph, ti prego… - cercai di fermarlo, ma pareva un fiume in piena che avesse fatto esplodere la diga che lo conteneva con la sua potenza.  
\- E se pure volessi negare tutto ciò, resta il fatto che fanno l’amore allo stesso modo. Lo capisco da come mi tocca e da come reagisce alle mie carezze… Non puoi non cogliere simili indizi quando hai fatto da amante a Rei Kon per tanto a lungo; è impossibile non riconoscerlo nell’intimità.  
Finalmente si zittì, forse notando lo stato a cui le sue parole mi avevano ridotto.  
\- Hai una relazione con Yuriy… cioè, con Rei?  
\- No, non abbiamo una relazione. – disse contraddicendosi – Siamo solo stati insieme un paio di volte mentre tu eri via, ma dopo ciò che mi hai riferito non ho più dubbi riguardo la sua vera identità.  
Scossi più volte la testa, ripetendomi che era tutto assurdo, tutto falso.  
\- Rei Kon deve morire. Definitivamente.  
\- Questo è certo, ma non subito. – gli lanciai un’occhiata interrogativa quanto furiosa – Accadrà quando avrà pagato per tutto il male che ha fatto, per ogni singola goccia di sangue versata. Sarà lui ad implorarmi di sgozzarlo, vedrai.  
\- Io non credo che tu stia molto bene… forse… - tentai di rialzarmi, ma le sue braccia mi trattennero fermamente a terra.  
\- Mai stato meglio, te lo assicuro. Capisco che tu sia impaziente di togliere di mezzo il nostro odiato nemico, ma stavolta si farà a modo mio. So che ritieni pericoloso aspettare ancora, ma io voglio assolutamente togliermi lo sfizio di farlo sentire umiliato quanto lo sono stato io…  
\- Ralph…! – tentai di liberarmi con uno strattone dalla sua presa, ma era troppo forte per me. Capii istantaneamente dove voleva arrivare quando, incurante del mio divincolarmi, mi portò una mano all’altezza delle tempie.  
\- Vedrai, Boris, andrà tutto a meraviglia. Ti aiuterò a dimenticare questa sgradevole conversazione, poi penserò al resto…

* * *

(*) Sono quasi sicura di aver sentito queste paio di stupide frasi in qualche film tanto tempo fa, ma al momento me ne sfugge il titolo. Scusatemi.  
(**) Si presume che Yuriy stia rivivendo nella propria mente il ricordo della vista del cadavere di Ralph spiaccicato sul fondo del burrone dopo l’episodio di Chaotic Thanatos, e che anche per questo si sia sentito male.  
(***) E’ il termine che definisce la paura eccessiva del fuoco. Probabilmente sarebbe stato più corretto usare quello che determina una fobia relativa all’elettricità, ma non conoscendolo e non avendo tempo di farci una ricerca su ho preferito prendere alla larga il significato del primo…  
(****) Per chi non lo sapesse, Byakko in giapponese significa appunto Tigre Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presumo avrete capito che nella seconda parte è il p.o.v. e di Boris, e alla fine Ralph gli rimaneggia la memoria con i suoi poteri per fargli dimenticare ciò che si sono detti. Inizialmente mi ero ripromessa di svelare la verità su Yuriy/Rei solo verso la fine della fanfic, ma pur essendomi anticipata di parecchio sono volontariamente rimasta piuttosto vaga in proposito: poco si è capito dei misteriosi traffici di Bo e Kei, così come della faccenda stessa del cinese. Come lettori avete avuto la possibilità di vagliare la sua mente, verificando così che in essa ci sono contenuti tutti i ricordi che gli sono propri, e lui stesso pare non rendersi conto di cosa dovrebbe essere. Non è possibile dunque che si tratti semplicemente di Rei che si finge lui, come è stato detto da Boris…  
>  Il titolo è un riferimento alla puntata all’episodio ‘As you were’ di ‘Buffy’ (6x15).


	9. Vita quotidiana

Benché fossi sveglio, rimasi con gli occhi chiusi e respirai profondamente, tentando di rilassarmi. Mi soffermai ad ascoltare il suono della pioggia che continuava da almeno un’ora a scrosciare incessantemente, e mi concentrai a tal punto che per qualche attimo riuscii perfino a distaccarmi totalmente col pensiero dal luogo e dalla situazione in cui mi trovavo, finendo quasi col perdere la concezione del tempo e dello spazio. L’acqua filtrava, gocciolava, come penetrando le pareti fattesi tutt’ad un tratto sottili nella mia percezione mentale. Era come galleggiare in un mare denso ed incolore dove il silenzio acquisiva un altro significato, mentre quell’ininterrotto gocciolare arrivava ovattato alle mie orecchie infondendomi una serenità che da molto ormai non mi era più propria…  
Di sicuro quel risveglio fu decisamente più gradevole del precedente. Circa un’ora prima avevo sollevato una palpebra e mi ero subito reso conto di non essere nella mia camera da letto. Ci avevo messo un attimo a ricordare cosa era successo, ma la stanchezza aveva avuto nuovamente il sopravvento ed ero ricaduto presto nel mio pigro sonnecchiare senza avere neppure la forza di muovere un muscolo. In ogni modo, fui felice di constatare che anche quella volta Ralph si era coricato accanto a me. Doveva perfino essersi alzato dopo che mi ero addormentato di colpo, perché non indossava più gli abiti che ricordavo ma un pigiama bordeaux tempestato di minuscole miniature che riproducevano i vari pezzi degli scacchi: per qualche motivo trovai buffa quell’immagine, e mi venne da sorridere. Pareva dormire profondamente e non produceva il minimo rumore se non il lievissimo ansare del suo respiro. Il tedesco si era sistemato al di sopra delle lenzuola, ed era rannicchiato su sé stesso come alla ricerca di calore: accoccolato in posizione fetale, teneva una mano bloccata tra le ginocchia e l’altra posizionata sotto il mento, come se fosse stato impegnato in chissà quale pensosa attività. Le unghie apparivano livide per il freddo. Non fui in grado di fare a meno di scrutare quel volto dai lineamenti forse non propriamente belli, ma che io trovavo quanto meno interessanti. Certo, perfino in quel momento aveva un’espressione vagamente immusonita e le labbra rosee e sottili apparivano corrucciate, ma io ritenevo che esprimesse ugualmente una sorta di fascino affilato e maturo che non era semplice trovare in giro. Amavo il contrasto tra la sua pelle di alabastro, forse perfino più pallida della mia, che nella penombra sembrava avvolta in un candido bagliore, e le lunghissime ciglia nere tra le quali brillava una minuscola lacrima argentea sgorgata senza apparente ragione. Strisciai verso di lui e mi ci avvicinai accorciando le distanze fin quando mi fu possibile senza arrivare a toccarlo, perché non volevo che si svegliasse. Gli ero talmente vicino da poter avvertire lievemente il suo respiro sulle mie labbra. Qualcosa mi si aggrovigliò in fondo al ventre.  
Adesso capivo. Potevo avvertirlo con certezza: era tutto cambiato. Non potevo più negare che quella sensazione che mi bruciava in grembo avesse un nome diverso che lussuria. Ero abbastanza adulto ed esperto da saper riconoscere l’amore o anche solo il semplice desiderio fisico che avrebbe potuto vincolarmi a lui, ma mi rendevo conto che il mio caso non rientrava in nessuno di quelli che avessi già avuto occasione di analizzare. Se qualcuno poco tempo prima mi avesse detto che avrei potuto provare una cosa del genere nei suoi riguardi non gli avrei dato minimamente corda. Quando mi ero reso conto che tra me e Ralph avrebbe potuto nascere qualcosa, ero stato colto da un folle terrore. La prima volta che ero stato con lui nonostante i miei timori mi ero lasciato andare, ed ero stato travolto dalla passione come mai era accaduto prima nella mia giovane vita. La seconda volta, cioè appena un giorno prima, eravamo di nuovo finiti a letto assieme e io ero arrivato a convincermi che se ne avessi avuto la possibilità avrei fatto di tutto per sperimentare al meglio ciò che per adesso mi ero limitato ad assaggiato. E in questo caso ciò che era accaduto era stato solo per mia volontà: non potevo più tirarmi indietro nascondendomi dietro remore assurde che non avevano né capo né coda. Era chiaro che Ralph non mi aveva sistemato sotto le sue stesse coperte solo per consolarmi, le sue intenzioni erano ovvie, però dopo che avevamo iniziato a litigare aveva tentato di mandarmi via da quella camera con tutte le sue forze… non riuscendo però nell’intento. Che durante il nostro rapporto avesse provato piacere era stato lampante, tuttavia doveva ancora essere irritato con me per il mio comportamento, perché aveva dimostrato una certa freddezza nei miei confronti: dopo l’amore, già parzialmente immerso nel torpore del sonno, mi ero avvinghiato a lui istintivamente, ma Ralph non aveva risposto al mio abbraccio… Magari si era già addormentato e non se n’era reso conto, o forse no…   
Dovevo essere sincero? La verità era che me ne importava solo relativamente. Durante la nostra discussione erano venute fuori anche frasi non molto piacevoli, e nel mio caso per certi versi era stato quasi come ascoltare un estraneo che parlava per bocca mia: in genere non era propriamente da me esprimermi in quella maniera, perfino volgare, né provocare tanto uno che pareva non starci. Ma lo avevo fatto e non riuscivo a sentirmi in colpa per quello, anzi, ciò che c’era stato tra noi mi aveva fatto sentire pienamente appagato se non perfino felice... Era stato il ragazzo stesso a proporsi come mio amante, e anche se non immaginavo che avrei finito col dargli il mio consenso dopo un simile episodio, così era accaduto. Del resto, col passare degli anni ero arrivato a convincermi che fossero meglio i rimorsi che i rimpianti… Nonostante i nostri pochi incontri, sentivo che per me stava diventando una specie di droga: lo avevo assaporato praticamente per gioco e ne avevo goduto solo un paio di volte, eppure sentivo già che non avrei potuto più farne a meno senza sortirne pesantemente le conseguenze. Qualcuno sentendo quelle parole avrebbe potuto affermare che stessi esagerando, ma io non avrei saputo come spiegare altrimenti il motivo che mi stava facendo fremere a quel modo mentre mi limitavo a mangiarmelo con gli occhi: l’oggetto del mio bollente desiderio si trovava a distanza ravvicinata da me, tuttavia non potevo neppure permettermi di sfiorarlo perché sapevo che non sarei riuscito a fermarmi a qualche casta carezza…  
\- Ciao. – gli dissi, non appena vidi i suoi occhi riaprirsi con sicurezza sul mondo – Ti svegli sempre così di soprassalto, tu?  
Inarcò per un istante un sopracciglio, confuso, poi bisbigliò un saluto a sua volta:  
\- Buongiorno.   
Si rivolto a pancia in su, stiracchiandosi vigorosamente in una maniera scomposta che di cavalleresco aveva davvero molto poco. Nel farlo un po’ del tessuto della giacca del pigiama si sollevò, mettendo involontariamente in mostra parte della zona bassa del suo busto e anche l’ombelico. Mi venne subito da pensare che aveva una forma davvero carina, e altrettanto repentinamente mi diedi dell’idiota. Stavo rimbecillendo…  
Prima che potesse dire altro o protestare gli schioccai un bacio veloce, ma notai che le sue labbra erano rimaste completamente inerti. Ebbi la netta sensazione che i lineamenti del suo volto si fossero induriti. Avevo forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Considerava fuori luogo che lo baciassi appena sveglio al mattino, vista la nostra particolare situazione? Cercai di non darlo troppo a vedere, ma in fondo un po’ me l’ero presa. Mi stesi su di un fianco, senza allontanarmi troppo, e rimasi a guardarlo: per diversi minuti non fece e non disse proprio nulla. Doveva essere ancora irritato per via del mio comportamento poco riguardoso nei suoi confronti della mattina scorsa, evidente.  
\- Ti senti bene? – gli domandai.  
\- Certamente. – rispose, ma in tono piatto.  
\- Vuoi che ti prepari un bagno..?  
\- Ok.  
Mi alzai dal letto e mi diressi nella stanza da bagno interna alla camera, un altro di quei lussi assurdi che Ralph pretendeva di farsi passare, più per cambiare aria che per eseguire ciò che avevo in mente. Perché poi gli avessi proposto proprio quello, rimaneva un mistero perfino per me: in genere una persona appena svegliata non ha certo bisogno di rilassarsi e preferisce una doccia. In ogni caso, non avevo intenzione di infilarmi di nuovo nella sua stessa vasca né mi stava passando per la testa qualche altra idea ‘particolare’ da poter mettere in atto per divertirci. Nonostante sentissi ancora il desiderio ardermi dentro come e più di prima, dato come aveva reagito vedendomi era naturale che pensassi che non avrebbe gradito le mie manovre… Per il momento era meglio andarci ancora con i piedi di piombo.   
Ralph mi raggiunse mentre ero intento a controllare la temperatura dell’acqua, e prese a spogliarsi. Ovviamente approfittai di quell’opportunità per guardarlo, solo che mi capitò sott’occhio qualcosa che abbinato alla vista del suo corpo nudo mi piacque decisamente poco: entrambi gli avambracci e anche il petto erano disseminati di ferite certamente recenti, graffi estesi e ancora rossastri che con ogni probabilità doveva essersi procurato da solo. Attraverso il riflesso dello specchio, lui mi gettò un’occhiata in tralice che mi spinse a non fare domande troppo specifiche al riguardo. Comunque non mi venne alcuna voglia di aprire bocca per tutta la durata del tempo che trascorremmo insieme lì dentro. Nel frattempo che, inginocchiato sul pavimento, gli insaponavo la schiena avvertendo chiaramente sotto i polpastrelli una tensione nervosa e muscolare che non accennava a sciogliersi, nell’esaminare ognuno degli insulti a quella carnagione superba, sentii gli occhi pizzicarmi e continuavo a domandarmi il motivo per cui lo avesse fatto: in cosa sbagliavo, con lui..?   
  
Neppure mezz’ora dopo il tempo si era fatto del tutto sereno e il sole riscaldava l’ambiente come raramente accadeva durante i mesi invernali, così decidemmo di andare a colazione fuori visto che secondo i nostri canoni eravamo ancora relativamente in orario. Ralph non prese neppure un ombrello in caso si guastasse nuovamente, e io finii col comportarmi allo stesso modo. Mi accorsi soltanto dopo un po’ che la lunga giacca di pelle che indossava era quella appartenuta a mio cugino Igor. Era da parecchio che non la vedevo… Mi chiesi se non sentisse freddo. Camminammo a piedi per diversi metri, stando bene attenti a tenerci sulla parte estrema del ciglio della strada considerando che ne stavamo percorrendo un tratto privo di marciapiedi, quando mi sorse spontanea una domanda che forse non era proprio adatta alla situazione, ma che da tempo mi punzecchiava:  
\- Come diavolo fai..?  
Si voltò verso di me mantenendo la consueta impassibilità, e per un attimo credei che non avesse afferrato il senso piuttosto velato di quel fumoso quesito. Avrei sfidato chiunque a comprenderlo al volo, del resto, poiché svincolato da un discorso poteva effettivamente non significare nulla… Invece mi rispose:  
\- Non l’ho mai capito del tutto neppure io. – mormorò – Di sicuro il Fascino del Male inebetisce buona parte di coloro che mi circondano; forse alimenta in loro pure le successive sensazioni di piacere.  
Sorrisi malizioso, cercando inutilmente di non farglielo notare.  
\- Quindi sarebbe tutta ‘colpa’ del Fascino del Male?  
\- Magari sono un po’ più ricettivo a certi segnali rispetto ad altri. Diverse persone considerano il corpo umano alla stregua di un macchinario cosparso di bottoni, che basta premere un po’ qui e un po’ li per mandarti in estasi… Io invece credo che nella maggior parte dei casi sia assurdo aspettarsi di poter ottenere il massimo da qualcuno con cui si ha a che fare da poco basandosi esclusivamente su esperienze fatte con altri: non vogliamo mica tutti le stesse cose. Per capirsi al meglio, specialmente a letto, ci vuole pazienza e soprattutto la capacità di comprendere cosa l’altro vuole. Dei tipi eccessivamente frettolosi ed egoisti ci si stanca presto...  
Rimasi zitto limitandomi a camminare per qualche minuto buono, parecchio colpito dalle sue parole. Infine replicai:  
\- Non so se considerarti fantastico o uno sbruffone al massimo grado, davvero. In ogni modo, se pure questo fosse semplicemente un discorso preparato che propini a chiunque, sai essere decisamente convincente e di certo fornisci solide prove a suo sostegno… Però non spiega ciò che c’è stato tra noi. Siamo praticamente estranei…  
\- Accoppiamenti fortunati. Piuttosto fortunati.  
Dopo aver sibilato quell’ultima enigmatica perla di saggezza, che oltretutto gli avevo strappato di bocca personalmente, si richiuse nel precedente mutismo e io non volli forzarlo nuovamente. Nonostante quel siparietto il suo malumore non si era ancora dissipato del tutto, e neppure il mio.  
Quando arrivammo nella caffetteria scelta per la nostra colazione, successe un episodio alquanto inconsueto. Stavamo attendendo che ci venisse servito ciò che avevamo ordinato, quando al nostro tavolo si avvicinò una ragazza che non doveva avere più di 16 o 17 anni. Si era alzata da un tavolo dove c’erano altre giovani che vestivano con una divisa identica alla sua, e ciò mi fece pensare che fossero studentesse di liceo che quel mattino avevano pensato bene di saltare la scuola. La tipa, abbastanza in imbarazzo, spiegò che aveva scommesso con le sue amiche che avrebbe baciato uno di noi, e chiese se eravamo disposti ad accettare. Entrambi accettammo, eppure lei decise di baciare Ralph e non me. Non che mi sentissi geloso per quel motivo o arrabbiato per quella sua preferenza, però me ne sorpresi un po’. Oltretutto la ragazza non si limitò ad un bacetto su di una guancia, ma premette le labbra su quelle di Ralph per qualche secondo in modo simile a come avevo fatto io quella mattina: la sua espressione rimase del tutto indifferente anche in questo caso.   
\- Era carina, non trovi? – sussurrai non appena lei si fu allontanata a sufficienza, ma il tedesco si limitò a scrollare le spalle con noncuranza – Beh, forse le studentesse iniziano ad essere un po’ troppo giovani per noi…  
\- Non è una questione di età: le donne non mi sono mai piaciute.  
Stavo sistemando con le dita le pieghe sghembe della tovaglietta di carta distesa sul nostro tavolino, ma a quel punto sollevai gli occhi e lo guardai fisso, per chiedergli con sorpresa:  
\- Era la prima volta che baciavi una donna..?  
\- Ti sembra così strano? – ribatté – Visto che sono gay, sarebbe più strano il contrario. Da quando in me sono nati certi tipi d’impulsi, sono stati sempre diretti verso i maschi.  
\- Ma non ti è venuta neppure una volta la curiosità di…  
\- No. – replicò seccamente, senza lasciarmi finire. Sembrava quasi che si fosse offeso.  
\- Incredibile… - bisbigliai. Poi aggiunsi – Però te la sei baciata…   
\- Era solo per farle un favore.  
Finalmente arrivò qualcuno a portarci ciò che avevamo chiesto, e io mi leccai le labbra ritrovandomi davanti una bella tazzona di cioccolato fumante. Ralph dovette giudicare quel mio entusiasmo quasi con compatimento, a giudicare dalla faccia che fece.   
\- Non ti piace la cioccolata, non è vero, Ralph?  
\- In effetti, no. E’ troppo dolce, per i miei gusti…  
Invece di iniziarla a bere, cambiai del tutto argomento, tornando a prima:  
\- Scommetto che non avresti mai il coraggio di baciare me, in questo bar sotto lo sguardo di tutti… - dissi, più che altro per punzecchiarlo e non tanto perché davvero volessi che lo facesse. Per tutta risposta, mi afferrò per il bavero del maglione e mi attirò a sé senza neppure concedermi il tempo di protestare, pur avendo capito immediatamente quali erano le sue intenzioni: non avevo mai negato quelle che erano le mie effettive tendenze, però evitavo ugualmente di mettermi in mostra in maniera così esplicita, e pensavo che per un tipo discreto (per lo meno in pubblico) come Ralph valesse lo stesso. Mi sbagliavo, evidentemente. Era certamente un colpo basso: ciò che ricevetti da lui non fu certo un bacio di quelli che si è soliti scambiarsi con altre persone presenti… e forse non ce n’eravamo dati altri simili neppure in camera da letto. Eravamo stati piuttosto parchi in quel senso, fino a quel momento. L’unica cosa che potevo dire di preciso è che qualche secondo dopo gli gettai le braccia al collo e lo ricambiai, incurante di tutto il resto. Fui preso da un impeto improvviso, da un bisogno spasmodico, quasi violento, che andava soddisfatto assolutamente e al più presto: lasciai perdere il labbro che gli stavo succhiando con passione, facendolo mugolare contrariato, e mi tuffai a mordergli la pelle del collo… Ralph stesso mi strappò da sé riportandomi alle realtà. Mi resi conto solo allora della sua espressione cupa, degli sguardi basiti dei presenti e della cameriera che si era addirittura fatta scivolare di mano il vassoio per lo stupore (e io neppure ci avevo fatto caso...), e soprattutto della mia eccitazione arrivata a livelli… palpabili. Abbassai la testa vergognosamente, sperando almeno che lui non lo capisse.  
\- Andiamo. – disse, con un’intonazione che non ammetteva repliche, e prima ancora di darmi l’opportunità di protestare lasciò sul tavolo una banconota il cui valore sarebbe bastato a pagare parecchie sorelline di quella colazione che neppure eravamo arrivati a consumare.  
Che fosse ancora arrabbiato per il mio comportamento spudorato del giorno prima potevo capirlo, ma non il motivo che gli aveva fatto saltare i nervi in quel caso, considerato che l’idea era stata sua e aveva anche preso l’iniziativa. Gli dava fastidio che mi fossi lasciato andare a quel modo davanti a tante persone? Non c’era nulla di male in fondo… me ne fregava se gli facevamo schifo, a quelli. Avevo provato molta più vergogna per il mio poco contegno quando avevo letto tanto disappunto nei miei confronti nei suoi occhi. Fu per tale ragione che gli permisi di continuare letteralmente a strattonarmi con una certa forza fino a quando non giungemmo in un vicoletto parzialmente immerso nel buio e abbastanza lontano dalla strada principale… Non mi aspettavo mica che Ralph avesse avuto intenzione di prendermi a quel modo, coi gomiti appoggiati su di un cassonetto dell’immondizia e una sua mano a tapparmi la bocca perché nessuno sentisse i miei gemiti di godimento e sofferenza, mentre mi sussurrava all’orecchio frasi talmente sconce che se fossi stato nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali non gli avrei mai permesso di rivolgermi. Avrei dovuto ritenere offensive quelle parole, tanto quanto il fatto che mi stesse regalando la frettolosa irruenza di uno stupro..? Non ci riuscii, così come non ebbi la forza né la voglia di respingerlo pur rendendomi conto che se ci avessero beccati ci avrebbero sbattuti dentro per atti osceni in pubblico: magari quella non era propriamente il genere di fantasia romantica che un neofidanzato potrebbe chiedere al proprio compagno di realizzare insieme, ma del resto io e lui non eravamo né romantici, né fidanzati e neppure innamorati…  
Percorrendo la strada di casa, restammo entrambi in religioso silenzio. Risalendo il vialetto che conduceva alla nostra villa, iniziò a frugarsi in tasca presumibilmente alla ricerca delle chiavi, ed infine mi disse qualcosa che mi gettò decisamente nello sconforto:   
\- Ieri notte Boris è tornato a casa. Direi che è meglio che per il momento non ci veda insieme, perciò tornatene direttamente al tuo piano della casa passando per il tuoingresso sul retro.  
Calcò particolarmente la voce sugli aggettivi ‘tuo’, o almeno così mi sembrò.  
  
Rimasi per quasi due ore intere segregato in camera mia a rodermi come mi era stato chiesto di fare, poi iniziai decisamente a spazientirmi. Dato che il suo adorato amichetto del cuore era tornato da lui, avrei dovuto aspettarmi che Ralph non mi avrebbe più dedicato il tempo concessomi in quegli ultimi giorni, ma d’altronde non potevo più essere considerato neppure alla stregua di un insignificante coinquilino ‘invisibile’… Balzai in piedi come se qualcuno mi avesse punto il sedere: ma certo! Invisibile! Potevo rendermi impercettibile ai loro occhi per qualche tempo e spiare le loro conversazioni… Non che questo avrebbe potuto aiutarmi ad attirare l’attenzione del mio amante in qualche modo, ma se non altro avrei potuto rendermi conto di persona se avesse detto qualcosa alle mie spalle o per lo meno avrei spiato le sue reazioni da un punto di vista diverso dal solito. Raccolsi gli ingredienti che mi servivano per la pozione apposita e la preparai velocemente, bevendola ancora cocente a rischio di ustionarmi la lingua. Feci una smorfia: era terribilmente amara. Rimpiansi il tazzone di cioccolata di cui non avevo neppure bevuto un sorso. Accertatomi grazie ad uno specchio di essere riuscito nel mio intento, risalii le scale che portavano di sopra e vagai per un po’ alla ricerca degli inseparabili. Ci misi poco a scoprire che erano in cucina. Beh, era ora di pranzo, ormai… Per fortuna la porta era solo socchiusa, perciò mi bastò spingerla per aprirla: avrebbero pensato ad un colpo di vento. Veramente ebbi l’impressione che Ralph avesse seguito almeno con la coda dell’occhio quei movimenti, ma non mi fermai.  
Mentre il tedesco era sprofondato in un divano davanti alla TV spenta in una zona che fungeva da salotto, l’altro si trovava nel locale comunicante al quale si accedeva senza attraversare muri e porte, e che comprendeva l’angolo cottura e la sala da pranzo, intento a tagliuzzare qualcosa su di un tagliere. Mi accomodai dietro di lui, che mi dava le spalla, sedendomi parzialmente sull’angolo di un ripiano rivestito di marmo per poter guardare dritto in faccia chi m’interessava. La discussione doveva essere probabilmente già iniziata, perché Ralph appariva già piuttosto torvo.   
\- Sei deluso dal mio comportamento? – chiese improvvisamente al russo, con un tono di voce incoerentemente pacato che contrastava totalmente con l’espressone dipinta sul suo viso. Mi vennero i brividi… Boris posò il coltello sul tagliere, e si girò verso di lui lanciandogli un’occhiata indefinibile.  
\- E’ naturale che lo sia, dopo ciò che hai fatto.  
\- Beh… E’ vero che ho calcato un po’ la mano, ma certo che se Tara se la prende così per uno scherzo…  
\- Non è per Tara, che sono arrabbiato. – lo interruppe – Quando l’ho riaccompagnata a casa le ho chiesto subito di perdonarti per l’orribile modo in cui l’avevi trattata, ma lei mi ha detto di non essersela presa con te. Non si è lamentata né se n’è fatta una colpa, ha detto semplicemente che se ti ha fatto una cattiva impressione la prossima volta che v’incontrerete si metterà d’impegno per farti cambiare idea sul suo conto.  
Sinceramente mi meravigliarono molto le ultime frasi del mio connazionale, da un lato perché non mi aspettavo di ritrovare un tale carattere in lei, dall’altro perché mi sembrava assurdo che davvero credesse che la ragazza sarebbe riuscita in una simile impresa con Ralph. Comunque lui rimase apparentemente impassibile come al solito di fronte a quella sua ferrea convinzione.   
\- Non vedo allora perché mai tu debba continuare a tenermi il broncio.  
\- Davvero non capisci? – sibilò Bo – Tu non hai offeso solo la mia ragazza, tu hai offeso prima di tutto me! Credi che sia così stupido, Ralph? Ti conosco, e so bene come tratti le persone che non ti vanno a genio. Non ho capito perché, ma Tara non ti sta molto simpatica… Non posso pretendere che ti piaccia chiunque ti presenti, e nel mio caso non si trattava propriamente di una persona a caso, e potrei perfino lasciar correre sul fatto che ti abbia mostrato un atteggiamento così esageratamente ostile… Il vero problema è che da quando mi sono fidanzato ufficialmente non fai altro che tirarla in ballo ogni volta che discutiamo, come se il fatto di aver scelto come compagna una persona che non ti piace invalidasse immediatamente ai tuoi occhi ogni mia scelta, manco fossi diventato tutt’ad un tratto incapace d’intendere e di volere… Sai che ti dico? Cresci un po’, Ralph…  
Ero convinto che a quell’offesa avrebbe trovato subito una frase adatta per difendersi, o meglio nel suo caso contrattaccare, invece si limitò a lasciar ricadere la mascella senza cercare di nascondere la propria frustrazione. Mise il broncio, ma Boris, accigliato più nervosamente rispetto a lui, almeno visivamente rimase fermo nelle proprie intenzioni e non fece marcia indietro di un millimetro. Probabilmente una tale ammirevole tenacia dipendeva dal fatto che era abituato più di tutti gli altri a fronteggiarsi con lui verbalmente e a tenergli testa, ma non mi aspettavo che sarebbe riuscito perfino a metterlo in difficoltà. Imparai presto una cosa: Ralph non era tipo da perdere le staffe e mettersi ad urlare durante un litigio, però in genere preferiva mettergli velocemente fine approfittando della propria spiccata ironia per mettere in un angolo il proprio ‘avversario’, oppure indossava la consueta maschera da menefreghista fino a quando chi stava parlando con lui si stancava di perdere tempo con uno che non gli dava ascolto. Con Boris invece si comportava come fosse stato un bambino colpevole che si sorbiva senza possibilità di scelta i rimbrotti della propria madre: restava semplicemente zitto o se proprio doveva rispondeva a monosillabi, limitandosi di tanto in tanto ad un borbottio o ad una smorfia.   
Una pentola prese a bollire, e Boris dovette correre ai fornelli per togliere il coperchio. Ralph sussurrò:  
\- Devo essermi fatto prendere troppo la mano. Mi spiace.   
Il russo non diede neppure segno di aver sentito, e si limitò a rimescolare il contenuto del tegame. Solo dopo un paio di minuti domandò:   
\- Hai ripreso ad uscire, mentre non c’ero?  
\- In che senso, scusa..? – mormorò Ralph, confuso forse almeno quanto me. Solo seguendo il suo sguardo ci rendemmo conto che aveva adocchiato il vistoso livido rossastro dall’indubbia natura che spuntava in parte dal colletto della camicia. Arrossii, mio malgrado. – Ah, quello…  
Boris sollevò un sopracciglio.  
\- Hai un nuovo fidanzato e non me lo hai detto?  
Fossi stato il tedesco a quel punto lo avrei decisamente mandato al diavolo, ma lui non era me, perciò sarebbe stato più semplice aspettarsi che negasse tutto o dicesse che si era trattata di una scopata fatta col primo che gli era capitato a tiro giusto perché gli era venuta voglia (di quanto si sarebbe allontanato dalla verità, del resto..?). Inorridii ad entrambe le idee.  
\- Siamo ancora in fase di rodaggio. – disse invece, e io tirai involontariamente un sospiro di sollievo.   
\- Speravo che avessi finalmente compreso la differenza che passa tra fare l’amore e soddisfare le proprie necessità…   
Riprese a dedicarsi alle sue verdure e sembrò non curarsi del fatto di non aver ricevuto alcuna risposta. Ma come poteva starsene lì senza reagire?! Da quel che ne sapevo, in genere era sempre stato Boris stesso ad incoraggiarlo a trovarsi un nuovo compagno, perciò a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere felice per il suo amico: fosse stata pure solo una storiella di sesso almeno adesso soffriva un po’ meno la solitudine, no? Invece ne aveva approfittato per offenderlo ancora una volta… Come se poi fino a soli pochi mesi prima non fosse stato tipo da abbordare la prima cagna trovata in giro per qualche locale tanto per passare la notte con qualcuno. Se sul serio Ralph pensava che fosse cambiato dopo essersi messo con Tara, gli avrei dato ragione: stava diventando davvero troppo spavaldo. Cos’era, forse adesso che la sua angelica ragazza gli aveva redento l’anima che in passato tanto spesso si era macchiata di peccati orrendi, credeva solo nelle forme più pure dell’amore..? Quel ragazzino meritava una bella lezione. Ci avrei pensato io a fargli abbassare la cresta, a tempo debito… display:none'> Riportai il mio sguardo sull'ex-Gripholblader, e vidi che si stava limitando a giocherellare apaticamente col telecomando.  
  
Durante quelle ore, ebbi modo di comprendere parecchie cose. In primo luogo, che certamente quella fra me e Ralph sarebbe rimasta ancora a lungo una di quelle ingarbugliate relazioni da vivere nell'ombra senza che si fosse capito bene chi dei due tirava i fili di chi. Ancora, che se pure io fossi riuscito ad ottenere anche solo un briciolo di gioia da ciò che facevamo insieme, sarebbe bastato che lui si mostrasse pure solo vagamente di cattivo umore per farmi sentire una merda, indipendentemente dal fatto che fossi effettivamente io la causa della sua rabbia o meno: mi sarei staccato una mano a morsi piuttosto che ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma ormai sospettavo che quello potesse essere considerato come l'innegabile sintomo della nascita in me di sentimenti che non ero ancora sicuro di essere in grado di accettare... Infine, sempre legandomi alla precedente considerazione, mi resi conto che mi mancava disperatamente il contatto quotidiano che avevo avuto con lui negli ultimi tempi indipendentemente dal sesso.   
Dopo il suo litigio con Bo, Ralph era uscito di casa ed era tornato solo in serata, quando ormai da ore era scoppiato un nuovo diluvio: era completamente zuppo, e a quel punto anche chiaramente in preda alla febbre alta. Nonostante tutto, Boris lo aveva messo a letto, curato e tenuto compagnia raccontandogli stupidaggini in tono dolce per tenerlo su di morale. Mi pareva incredibile che riuscissero a ridere e scherzare come se niente fosse pure se avevano litigato duramente poco prima, mentre io solo per avere la possibilità di stargli accanto ero stato costretto a tornare invisibile e a rimanere inginocchiato sul pavimento ghiacciato subendo le loro facezie (che neppure capivo, dato che stavolta parlavano di nuovo in tedesco) che per me equivalevano a coltellate: non mi ero sentito offeso come amante quando Ralph aveva baciato quella ragazza davanti a me, ma la sua amicizia con Boris mi aveva infastidito ancora una volta. Proprio così: ero ridotto al punto tale che lo invidiavo perché poteva preparargli brodini e tisane calde quando era malato, perché era lui che doveva sforzarsi d'inventare qualcosa per convincerlo a prendere lo sciroppo per la tosse quando faceva i capricci come un bambino perché non gli piaceva quel sapore, lo invidiavo perfino per il fatto che potesse stargli a distanza tanto ravvicinata da rischiare di prendersi l'influenza a sua volta... nonostante il tempo che avevamo passato a slinguazzarci, Ralph non doveva essere arrivato a passarmi i suoi bacilli. Non voleva concedermi neppure quello di lui, evidentemente. Eh sì, stavo davvero impazzendo... avrei dovuto fare qualcosa al più presto... ma non quella notte.   
\- Muta. - mormorai, e un istante dopo da dorati (*) i miei occhi divennero azzurri: avevo acquisito temporaneamente le sembianze di Boris.  
Invece di sgattaiolare fuori dallo scantinato come avevo fatto prima, mi assicurai grazie alla proiezione astrale (**) che il vero Falborgblader stesse riposando nel suo letto e mi smaterializzai per poi ricomparire direttamente fuori la porta della camera di Ralph. Entrai silenziosamente sperando di non svegliarlo, e mi avvicinai a lui. Ricoprii la mia mano destra di un sottile strato di ghiaccio, e gliela passai sulla fronte per rinfrescarlo: borbottò, decisamente di sollievo. Quasi trasalii quando i suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto, per poi strizzarsi come a volermi mettere meglio a fuoco. Dovette riconoscermi nel dormiveglia, o almeno credé di riconoscermi, perché bofonchiò qualcosa che non capii nella sua lingua. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevarono in un mezzo sorriso, dopodiché ricadde in un sonno profondo.

* * *

(*) Già nel cross-over tra OADS e la trilogia si è visto che talvolta gli occhi di Yuriy diventano dorati mentre utilizza la magia. Ovviamente è per via del suo 'collegamento' con Rei, ma tutti sembrano considerarla una cosa più o meno normale, perciò questo non dovrebbe far sorgere nel russo dei dubbi circa cos'è in realtà...  
(**) Si tratta di una sorta di sdoppiamento che permette di far apparire una copia di sé stessi, solitamente incorporea, in un luogo diverso da dov'è l'originale. Nel caso di quella creata da Yuriy stavolta non dovrebbe essere visibile ad altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a sottolineare che per un po’ non ho fatto parlare Bo e Ralph tra loro in tedesco apposta perché Yu potesse capirli. XD


	10. Il peso del mondo

Bisognerebbe sempre ricordarsi, quando si fa presto a svolgere una certa mansione, di avvisare che si tornerà in anticipo rispetto al previsto, perfino quando il luogo in cui si deve andare è casa propria: si eviterebbero molte sgradite sorprese…  
Quel giorno, per via di alcune fortuite coincidenze, riuscii a sbrigarmi con impensabile rapidità a consegnare alla posta i nuovi testi tradotti, a salutare Tara che faceva il suo dovere ad un altro sportello e perfino a fare la spesa, ma ebbi anche un piccolo incidente: non fui capace di aprire il cancello d’ingresso. Avevo portato con me le chiavi per evitare di dover bussare al citofono disturbando così Ralph, che forse a quell’ora stava ancora dormendo, ma dopo aver armeggiato per un po’ con la serratura, mi resi conto che nella fretta dovevo aver preso quelle sbagliate. Esaminando per bene il piccolo oggetto di metallo stabilii infine che dovesse essere quello che apriva il cancello posteriore, non lontano dalla porta che dava sull’entrata allo scantinato dove viveva Yuriy, ma lui solitamente si alzava dal letto solo nel primo pomeriggio e perciò non correvo il rischio d’incontrarlo. Non ne avevo alcuna voglia, del resto. Alla fine avevo visto giusto: la serratura scattò subito come previsto. Avanzai dunque barcollando lungo il sentiero ciottoloso che segnava la strada percorribile a piedi sul prato inglese, carico di voluminose buste e cercando in tutti i modi di non inciampare in qualche eventuale oggetto malamente piazzato per terra fuori posto, che a causa della mia visuale ridotta non fossi in grado d’individuare per tempo. Purtroppo però, nonostante tutti quegli impicci, vidi comunque qualcosa che mi sarei risparmiato molto, molto volentieri…  
Non è semplice spiegare come mi fossi sentito in quel momento. Diciamo… ecco, si potrebbe provare a figurarsela come l’impressione che si prova guardando la vignetta di una rivista di enigmistica, una di quelle dove si deve osservare qua e là con attenzione alla ricerca del particolare che non ha nulla a che fare col contesto… Ero alle soglie di quel lato un po’ abbandonato a sé stesso del giardino dove si trovavano le lapidi di Aleandra e Rei Kon: fosse stato per me avrei lasciato ciò che restava dei cadaveri all’Organizzazione e affidato ben volentieri ad essa l’onere di sbarazzarsi di quei luridi resti, ma il mio amico aveva insistito tanto che pure quei due esseri innominabili ricevessero una sepoltura, giusto per avere i loro nomi sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni pure adesso che erano finalmente schiattati, che non avevo potuto sottrarmi al suo incomprensibile desiderio. Quando vivevo in Giappone mi ero preso cura del cimitero dove riposavano Sayuri e i miei compagni soldati morti a causa del cinese, nonché dei meravigliosi giardini in cui era immerso,e pur non essendo propriamente religioso avevo sempre avuto un grande rispetto per i defunti… ma in questo caso avevo preferito scordarmi dell’esistenza delle due pietre sepolcrali piuttosto che andarci a mettere dei fiori, e nelle vicinanze non avevo piantato alcun alberello per non essere costretto a passare da quelle parti per innaffiarli e vedere di conseguenza anche quella roba. Detto questo è facile intuire quanto fosse spoglia quell’ala della villa, e perciò come fosse raro che qualcuno di noi ci andasse o ci portasse degli ospiti in visita. Era naturale che trovassi alquanto insolita la presenza di Ralph lì, che avrebbe dovuto essere a ronfare sotto le sue brave coperte, e ancora di più che fosse in compagnia di Yuriy…  
Avrei potuto pensare che per uno strano disegno del destino entrambi avessero avuto la brillante idea di alzarsi presto e di correre a visitare i due sepolcri invece di restarsene confinati nei rispettivi piani della casa come sempre, e che io fossi semplicemente capitato ad osservare quella scena dalla prospettiva sbagliata. In fondo, pure se io li trovavo ripugnanti, i due sepolti erano stati, per motivi diversi, presenze di fondamentale importanza nella loro esistenza. Avrei potuto credere che la loro fosse solo una visita alle tombe se soltanto non fossero stati così vicini e, con la coda dell’occhio, seguendo il braccio teso del russo, non mi fossi reso conto che la sua estremità vagava nei pressi di una delle tasche poste sul retro dei pantaloni di Ralph… gli stava mettendo le mani a culo, in pratica. Anzi, volendo essere più precisi, gli stava impastando una natica con la solerzia di un fornaio che lavora una pagnotta prima d’infornarla… Non era un gesto equivocabile se non da un idiota, e considerate le conversazioni avute col tedesco negli ultimi tempi fare due più due non fu difficile. Come avrei dovuto reagire, nello scoprire in quella maniera tanto improvvisa e ridicola che l’amante del mio migliore amico era il ragazzo che in quel periodo odiavo forse di più al mondo..? Arrabbiarmi, probabilmente, ma la scena mi parve al momento talmente grottesca da lasciarmi più attonito che infuriato. Non riuscivo a staccare lo sguardo dai movimenti del mio ex-compagno di squadra. Il quesito sorse spontaneo quanto implacabile: io avevo mai toccato Ralph in quel modo? Nonostante l’imbarazzo mi costrinsi a ripensarci e ricordai che sì, in alcune occasioni gli avevo palpato il sedere… ma era stato per scherzo o per sbaglio, niente di così serio. Mi ritrovai a sospirare di sollievo a quella vergognosa ammissione.  
Esattamente in quell’attimo, mentre io, cretino, restavo nel mio angolino a reggere sacchetti, l’antico Wolborgblader gettò improvvisamente la testa all’indietro scoppiando in una fragorosa risata cristallina che mai gli avevo udito emettere in mia presenza, quando ancora lo ritenevo un compagno. Lo scrutai per bene: le lunghe ciocche color del fuoco gli incorniciavano lo splendido viso dagli zigomi alti, la cui carnagione pallida si ritrovava stranamente immersa nella luce solare che contribuiva a donargli un’aria perfino più radiosa del solito. I magnifici turchesi degli occhi erano strizzati dalla gioia imprevista, gli angoli delle labbra rosse e turgide si erano sollevati lasciando allo scoperto due fila di denti perfettamente allineati e simili a perle per il loro candore. Mi parve il demone che era, ma non avrei potuto negare che fosse semplicemente stupendo. Chiunque si sarebbe voltato a lanciargli per lo meno un’occhiata, perfino un uomo dichiaratamente eterosessuale, fosse stato almeno per invidia… e io non facevo eccezione. Comunque Ralph doveva pensarla come me, perché ancor prima che Yuriy terminasse la sua risata intrappolò il suo corpo magro e sodo tra le proprie braccia, e lo aggredì giocosamente costringendolo ad accostare il volto al suo. L’altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e stringendosi a quel fisico ben più possente di quello da lui posseduto si lasciò andare ad un bacio profondo, a labbra aperte… Se pure avessi voluto andarmene, temevo che a quel punto le gambe non mi avrebbero più obbedito. Per qualche strano motivo, quando ci si ritrova inavvertitamente di fronte a qualcosa di orribile, invece di fuggire la prima e più istintiva reazione è sempre rimanere immobili a fissarla almeno per qualche secondo. Anche nel mio caso mi limitai a stritolare i sacchetti a rischio di maciullarne il contenuto, e seguitai ad osservare il passaggio di lingue e saliva da una cavità orale all’altra. Mi era già capitato di cogliere due uomini a pomiciare, ma normalmente certe situazioni mi lasciavano pressoché indifferente. Per la prima volta in vita mia, iniziai a pensare che in me potessero esserci pulsioni omofobiche che non conoscevo… Come spiegarsi altrimenti ciò che provavo? Sembrava che una mano si fosse infilata rudemente dentro di me, afferrandomi le budella e divertendosi ad attorcigliarle e svolgerle… che le stesse tirando fuori un po’ alla volta per poi pigiarle di nuovo all’interno, senza preoccuparsi di rimetterle come stavano prima né della mia sofferenza… E poi quel dolore sordo nel petto, tanto simile ad uno strappo.  
Stavo iniziando a domandarmi se avrebbero dimostrato un’ eguale resistenza alla mancanza di ossigeno nel caso in cui avessi infilato le loro teste nelle buste di plastica che portavo in mano, quando il rossino si staccò dal proprio partner emettendo un sonoro sospiro, quasi dolorosamente. Alzò gli occhi timorosi incontrando quelli scuri e ardenti dell’altro, dedicandogli uno sguardo di pura adorazione, come potrebbe essere capace di fare soltanto chi si sente totalmente soggiogato ed insignificante rispetto ad una persona che venera considerandola alla stregua di un dio. Disgustoso… L’ultima cosa che vidi, prima di alzare i tacchi e correre verso la porta d’ingresso, fu il letterale rilanciarsi di quella bianca figurina nella sicurezza già precedentemente fornitagli dallo statuario e nerboruto ragazzo vestito di scuro, andando a formare un nuovo incastro di quella strana figura geometrica dalle nette sfumature cromatiche.  
Arrivai alla porta che avevo il fiato corto. Fui in grado d’infilare la chiave nella toppa solo dopo un paio di tentativi: le mani mi tremavano leggermente, notai con fastidio. M’incamminai fino alla cucina, che si trovava al secondo piano, velocemente e senza voltarmi indietro, come se avessi avuto il diavolo alle calcagna. Non volevo che mi restasse in testa neppure un briciolo di quelle immagini…  
  
 _I think I'm drowning/Credo di stare affogando_  
 _Asphyxiated/Sto soffocando_  
 _I wanna break the spell/Voglio rompere l'incantesimo_  
 _You've created/Che tu hai creato_  
  
Mentre affettavo delle verdure sul tagliere con un’energia decisamente eccessiva, nonostante i miei sforzi non riuscii a non pensare. La verità era che tutto quello mi dava dannatamente fastidio… Dopo anni di isolamento il mio amico era finalmente riuscito a trovarsi un compagno. Innumerevoli volte durante il corso di quei lunghi e tetri mesi ero stato il suo sostegno, lo avevo incoraggiato a non lasciarsi abbattere da quelle avversità e a cercare di guardare avanti, perché certo non avrebbe potuto sconfiggere la solitudine restandosene chiuso in casa a piangersi addosso o a tentare di anestetizzare il proprio dolore negando la realtà dei fatti, immergendosi in un mondo tutto suo nel quale nessuno, a parte me, forse, aveva libero accesso ad entrare. Per la seconda volta in quella mattinata, fui costretto a guardare nuovamente dentro di me e a farmi una domanda presupponendo la più completa sincerità: avevo davvero la coscienza pulita, in quel senso? Mi ero spesso detto di aver fatto il possibile per aiutarlo a venir fuori, e che avevo dovuto arrendermi davanti all’evidenza: Ralph era un adulto a tutti gli effetti, e io non potevo obbligarlo ad accettare il mio aiuto perché allargasse il suo esiguo giro di conoscenze se non era lui stesso a desiderarlo. Esagerare con le mie offerte di soccorso avrebbe potuto ottenere l’effetto opposto, portandolo a richiudersi a riccio. Era un tipo talmente orgoglioso che se avesse anche solo sospettato che mi ero reso conto di quelle sue debolezze e mi stavo tacitamente muovendo per migliorare la sua situazione anche se non me lo aveva chiesto espressamente a voce, avrebbe potuto risentirsi per quello e decidere di allontanarmi da lui semplicemente per provare a sé stesso di non avere bisogno degli altri. Dopo tanto tempo, analizzando il nostro attuale rapporto, iniziavo a sentirmi colpevole, perché mi stavo rendendo conto di aver sfruttato quel lato del suo carattere per tenerlo legato a me.  
  
 _You're something beautiful/Hai qualcosa di stupendo_  
 _A contradiction/Una contraddizione_  
 _I wanna play the game/Voglio stare al gioco_  
 _I want the friction/Voglio la farsa_  
  
Mi chiesi fino a che punto ne fossimo consapevoli, da un lato e dall’altro. Mi costrinsi a domandarmi con vergogna se davvero me ne stessi rendendo conto solo allora. Ero davvero a disagio. Certo, per Ralph ero stato semplicemente un amico, in quel lungo periodo. Mi ero sforzato di comprenderlo e sorreggerlo come ogni bravo amico dovrebbe fare durante le crisi. Ma lui mi aveva sempre e solo realmente visto come tale? E, cosa ancora più importante, io sostenevo quel ruolo o semplicemente ne sfruttavo il nome per nascondere qualcos’altro che non avrei ammesso mai..? Avevo temuto tanto che quel momento sarebbe giunto, prima o poi… quando sarei arrivato a sospettare che stavamo semplicemente recitando una parte, consapevoli dello sforzo dell’altro e stando bene attenti e non tradirci e non tradire l'altro, perché ne andava dell’equilibrio delle nostre stesse menti.  
Sussultai: mi ero graffialo leggermente un indice col coltello. Guardai la fievole gocciolina di sangue scorrermi lungo il polpastrello, e prima che me ne rendessi conto la forza di gravità la spinse giù: vidi una minuscola sfera del rosso liquido precipitare per quei pochi centimetri fino a frantumarsi sul piano di legno.  
  
 _You will be the death of me/Tu sarai la mia morte_  
 _Yeah you will be the death of me/Sì tu sarai la mia morte_  
  
Chiusi gli occhi per un attimo, sentendomi frastornato. Dovevo cercare di non perdere la calma. Avevo una fidanzata, una fidanzata donna, e non avevo dubbio sul fatto di amarla, come sapevo di essermi interessato in passato ad alcune ragazze, Sayuri in primis, indipendentemente dal fatto che poi ci avessi concluso qualcosa o meno. Analizzando i fatti, potevo dire che ciò che provavo per il mio amico non aveva niente a che fare con tutto quello. Per anni avevamo potuto fidarci praticamente soltanto l’uno dell’altro, e verso di lui provavo un debito di gratitudine enorme, che probabilmente non sarei riuscito mai a colmare… e neppure volevo farlo, in fondo. Gli volevo bene, e non mi costava affatto fargli dei favori. Lui mi aveva praticamente salvato la vita, strappandomi via a quei campi di battaglia dove mi ero recato di mia spontanea volontà per sfogare la mia rabbia e dimenticare il passato, pur consapevole che prima o poi così avrei finito col farmi ammazzare. E io, a mia volta, ero riuscito in qualche modo a frenare almeno in parte l’indole autodistruttiva di Ralph, donandogli con la mia presenza se non la felicità almeno qualche attimo di tregua da sé stesso. Visti i presupposti, mi pareva naturale che tra noi si fosse creato un vero e proprio vincolo, ma nonostante ciò che i maldicenti continuavano e a pensare e a dire, tra noi non vi era mai stato qualcosa che andasse tangibilmente più in là di quello che potesse essere considerato il confine dell’amicizia, sempre ammesso che tale sentimento ne avesse uno. L’ex-campione europeo poteva pure avere un’accertata fama di mangiauomini, ma non mi aveva mai sfiorato neppure non un dito, e io non riuscivo a considerare il mio scherzoso ‘allungare le mani’ come qualcosa di più che un gioco puramente innocente. Nessuno poteva permettersi di venirmi a dire cosa fosse normale e cosa anormale, questo era sicuro, ma allora perché tanti dubbi..?  
  
 _Bury it/Seppelliscilo_  
 _I won't let you bury it/Non voglio che tu lo seppellisca_  
 _I won't let you smother it/Non voglio che tu lo soffochi_  
 _I won't let you murder it/Non voglio che tu lo uccida_  
  
Provai a credere che potesse dipendere dalla presenza di Yuriy, ma quella spiegazione non mi convinceva del tutto. Bisognava ammettere che i nostri rapporti si erano ormai deteriorati del tutto, ed era perciò ovvio che non lo vedessi bene affianco alla persona a cui tenevo più di tutto. Lo avevo odiato fin dal momento in cui aveva abbandonato me, Ivan e Sergey alle torture del monastero per salvarsi la vita, eppure nonostante questo in seguito mi ero sforzato di capirlo e di perdonarlo. Non c’ero riuscito completamente ma se non altro avevamo recuperato una forma di dialogo, fino a quando lui non aveva tradito ancora una volta le mie aspettative ammettendo di essere stato con Rei Kon. Certo, quella era stata una sua scelta di vita in cui io non avevo potuto ficcare il naso, ma in ogni modo se lui aveva scelto così voleva dire che si prendeva anche il coraggio di reggere le conseguenze di tale decisione fino alla fine… compreso il fatto che io non l’avrei mai accettata. E in tal modo avevamo smesso di rivolgermi la parola… Non provavo rimpianti per aver tagliato i ponti con uno che se l’era fatta con quel porco e ne aveva pure goduto, ma mi faceva soffrire il pensiero che Ralph ci si fosse messo insieme e non mi avesse detto nulla neppure quando ben presto avevo capito da me che si vedeva con qualcuno. Tutte le volte che aveva avuto bisogno di consigli era sempre venuto da me, e adesso non aveva il coraggio di dirmi che aveva consegnato il proprio cuore e il proprio corpo a qualcuno? Temeva davvero che lo avrei giudicato solo perché non andavo d’accordo col suo nuovo ragazzo? Mi sentivo estremamente amareggiato per quella faccenda, e soprattutto perché in quel modo Ralph aveva dimostrato di non avere evidentemente poi tanta fiducia in me… ma davvero era solo quello? Forse avrei dovuto accettare di aprire gli occhi una volta per tutte…  
  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _You can't push it underground/Non puoi ficcarlo sottoterra_  
 _You can't stop it screaming out/Non lo puoi far smettere di urlare_  
  
Magari ero davvero geloso di lui. Ma non è una cosa normale anche tra amici, la gelosia? Se ti vengono a mancare le solite e dovute attenzioni ne risenti, ecco tutto. Avrei voluto davvero crederci… In quei quasi 5 anni che frequentavo il tedesco non avevo mai dovuto preoccuparmi che qualcuno me lo portasse via. Già poco incline a relazionarsi con gli altri, dopo le varie tragedie che lo avevano colpito e soprattutto dopo la morte di Igor, l’uomo col quale era riuscito a trovare almeno un briciolo di serenità, si era chiuso talmente in sé stesso da non permettere a niente e nessuno di scalfire il guscio che si era costruito attorno per tentare di difendersi dal mondo, ponendolo allo stesso tempo del tutto al di fuori di esso. Non ero mai riuscito a capire veramente perché con me avesse voluto fare un eccezione, perché mi ritenesse meno insidioso di tanti altri oppure degno di accedere al suo animo tremendamente scombussolato affinché mi adoperassi a cercare di alleviare le sue pene. Stava di fatto che io avevo accettato ben volentieri quel compito, al punto tale da volere con tutte le mie forze che nessuno mai me ne privasse, pure se non lo avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce. Col tempo, per un motivo o un altro, eravamo diventati così dipendenti l’uno dall’altro da scoraggiare in partenza chiunque avesse anche solo tentato di penetrare in quel rapporto tanto esclusivo.  
  
 _I wanted freedom/Volevo libertà_  
 _Bound and restricted/Ora sono vincolato e costretto_  
 _I tried to give you up/Ho cercato di rinunciare a te_  
 _But I'm addicted/Ma sono assuefatto_  
  
E adesso c’era Yuriy. Già ero incazzato per il fatto che si fossero messi insieme senza che io mi accorgessi di niente, ma non era quello il punto. Per quanto faticassi ad accettarlo, in realtà a darmi fastidio era soprattutto che Ralph si fosse trovato un partner sessuale… Il semplice vederli baciarsi mi aveva provocato un forte senso di nausea. Non avevo mai pensato a Ralph nella sua veste più sensuale, dal mio punto di vista era una persona in cui certi tipi di istinti si erano totalmente assopiti e mi andava bene così: se per assurdo l’amicizia tra un omosessuale dichiarato ed un presunto eterosessuale dello stesso sesso poteva funzionare, quello poteva di certo aiutare a far affievolire non pochi reconditi timori. Ritenevo il fare l’amore la cosa più naturale di questo mondo e io non avevo certi pregiudizi, eppure l’immaginarlo avvinghiato a qualcuno mi faceva venire i brividi. Non volevo neppure provare a pensare che avesse potuto rivolgere certi tipi di pensieri a me, cosa del resto alquanto improbabile. Anche se in questo periodo avevo iniziato ad avere dei dubbi e a credere che forse non lo capivo così bene come credevo e soprattutto che lui non mi diceva proprio tutto come ero sempre stato convinto, per molto a lungo avevo creduto ingenuamente di bastargli… sì, che lo stare con me potesse in qualche maniera fargli scordare che aveva murato il proprio animo e prestato troppo poco ascolto ai bisogni del corpo… che uno come lui, che aveva sempre campato di scopate selvagge, avesse finto col mettersi a riposo perché io ero sufficiente a riempire i suoi vuoti. Idiota. Ero un idiota che sentiva la propria faccia andare a fuoco…  
  
 _Now that you know I'm trapped/Ora che sai che sono intrappolato_  
 _Sense of elation/Senso di euforia_  
 _You'd never dream of/Non ti sogneresti mai di_  
 _Breaking this fixation/Spezzare questa fissazione_  
  
Morboso. Potevo considerare il nostro legame in altro modo? Chissà se Ralph era mai stato colto da questo genere d’incertezze. Se aveva dovuto lottare con sé stesso per evitare che pulsioni indesiderate venissero a galla più spesso di quanto fosse consentito. No, lui non era uno che perdeva tempo a lottare contro i propri istinti: anche quando non li accettava, se ne lasciava travolgere pur di sfogarli a costo di farsi distruggere fisicamente e psicologicamente da loro. Non potevo ipotizzare che avesse provato nei miei riguardi qualcosa di non esattamente amichevole, perché vista la sua indole sarebbe stato più logico se lo avesse espresso che se avesse provato a reprimerlo. Però, indipendentemente da questo, non si poteva dire che non avesse cercato di tenermi stretto a lui con tutte le sue forze. Nonostante i suoi blandi tentativi di farmi credere il contrario, da quando mi ero fidanzato con Tara aveva espresso chiari segnali d’insofferenza: fin quando si trattava di uscite con una persona che vedevo per una sera o due ci scherzavamo su insieme, ma adesso che avevo un legame serio con una donna, bastava un minimo accenno a ciò perché balzasse su a dire qualche cattiveria su di lei o a mostrare segni evidenti d’irritazione con modo di fare infantile che non era affatto da lui. Poteva darsi che non avesse voluto interrogarsi più di tanto su cosa c’era davvero tra noi… o forse l’aveva fatto e aveva tratto le sue conclusioni, pensando però che fosse meglio non rendermene partecipe… a lui quella situazione di stallo andava bene almeno quanto inconsciamente andava bene a me. Era un circolo vizioso alimentato più o meno consapevolmente da entrambi, una droga che avrebbe perso i suoi poteri allucinogeni non appena saremmo stati costretti a scontrarci con quel mondo reale che esisteva al di fuori di noi.  
  
 _You will squeeze the life out of me/Tu mi spremerai via la vita_  
  
Non ero neppure sicuro che sarei riuscito mai a fare a meno di lui… se me lo avessero chiesto così su due piedi, avrei detto che non lo volevo affatto. Era qualcosa di altamente soffocante… ma se me ne avessero tirato fuori con la forza, ne sarei morto: era come se, costretto a stare con la testa sott’acqua per tanto tempo, avessi finito col dimenticare che avrei dovuto invece vivere d’aria.  
  
 _Bury it/Seppelliscilo_  
 _I won't let you bury it/Non voglio che tu lo seppellisca_  
 _I won't let you smother it/Non voglio che tu lo soffochi_  
 _I won't let you murder it/Non voglio che tu lo uccida_  
  
Non riuscivo a comprendere perché mai ci stessi pensando proprio in quel momento. Non capivo perché la verità arrivasse a mostrarsi sempre nei momenti peggiori. Ero confuso, ma la sola persona a cui avrei potuto chiedere aiuto era proprio il motivo del mio turbamento. Quando si fanno domande, bisognerebbe anche avere il coraggio di ascoltare le risposte… e io non ero tanto sicuro di essere pronto…  
  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _You can't push it underground/Non puoi ficcarlo sottoterra_  
 _You can't stop it screaming out/Non lo puoi far smettere di urlare_  
 _How did it come to this/Come si è arrivati a questo?_  
  
Però sentivo che il nostro tempo stava per scadere: eravamo prossimi al punto di non ritorno, che io fossi preparato o meno… La situazione andava affrontata e risolta, assolutamente. Se lui si rifiutava di farlo avrei dovuto pensarci io, ma avevo una tremenda paura di ciò che avrei potuto provocare… paura di distruggere tutto quello che avevamo costruito fino ad oggi… Dov’era finito l’incredibile senso pratico che da sempre mi contraddistingueva?  
  
 _Yeah you will suck the life out of me/Sì tu mi succhierai via la vita_  
  
Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto potere avesse Ralph su di me. Credevo di essere diverso, un’esistenza speciale per lui, ma ora pensavo semplicemente di esserci cascato come tutti gli altri. Mi aveva disgustato il vedere Yuriy tanto platealmente servile nei suoi confronti, ma io di quanto riuscivo a discostarmi da ciò? Ero alla sua mercè forse pure peggio di lui. Mi ci ero affidato completamente e credevo che avesse fatto altrettanto… ma se così era, allora perché suonava tutto così maledettamente complicato..?  
  
 _Bury it/Seppelliscilo_  
 _I won't let you bury it/Non voglio che tu lo seppellisca_  
 _I won't let you smother it/Non voglio che tu lo soffochi_  
 _I won't let you murder it/Non voglio che tu lo uccida_  
  
Per tutta la mia infanzia e anche durante l’adolescenza ero stato addestrato in modo tale da negare ogni forma di sensazione o sentimento positivo arrivassi a provare, classificandolo come inutile o nocivo. Ciononostante in me era scaturita una tale fame d’amore da portarmi ad accettare un legame che avrebbe potuto portarmi a perdere la testa ed ogni inibizione, spingendomi magari a fare cose che mi avrebbero fatto rinnegare ciò in cui avevo creduto fino a quell’istante… Avevo fatto terra bruciata attorno a me e vissuto unicamente di Ralph, esattamente come quegli stupidi omuncoli ai quali mi ero sempre sentito superiore e che si distruggevano nell’amare qualcuno.  
Come si era arrivati a quello?  
  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _And our time is running out/E il nostro tempo sta per scadere_  
 _You can't push it underground/Non puoi ficcarlo sottoterra_  
 _You can't stop it screaming out/Non lo puoi far smettere di urlare_  
 _How did it come to this/Come si è arrivati a questo?_ (*)  
  
Non appena ebbi finito di preparare il pranzo, lo portai al piano di sopra. La porta di camera sua era leggermente aperta. La spinsi con un piede ed entrai senza chiedere il permesso, incurante di ciò che avrei potuto trovarci. Non me ne fregava più molto, a quel punto… Ciò che mi ritrovai di fronte fu un letto parecchio spiegazzato e dalle coperte fuori posto, ma indiscutibilmente vuoto. Feci immediatamente vagare lo sguardo tra quelle lenzuola candide alla ricerca di una qualunque prova che potesse accertarmi che quei due avessero usufruito del materasso per compiere attività che nulla avevano a che fare col dormire, e infine, trasalendo, notai qualcosa che mi parve proprio un filo rosso… un residuo di Yuriy! Un suo capello, insomma… Ero ormai in paranoia, e quello bastò a mandarmi fuori di testa: la mia fantasia galoppò, sempre più catastrofica, prospettando scene sempre più assurde nelle quali i protagonisti erano naturalmente il rosso e il tedesco, occupati a portare avanti amplessi che avrebbero sconcertato un regista di film porno. Neppure quando mi avventai sul ‘residuo’ e mi accertai che non era un capello ma un filo di cotone, riuscii a calmarmi del tutto. Il rumore dello sciacquone mi riportò bruscamente alla realtà: mi ero scordato del fatto che Ralph aveva un bagno in camera, e il vedermelo comparire davanti tanto all’improvviso mi riempii di meraviglia. Di certo dovette avere il medesimo effetto su di lui il tornare nella propria stanza e trovarmi accomodato a quattro zampe sul suo letto a frugare tra le coperte, mentre il vassoio col suo cibo giaceva inspiegabilmente abbandonato in un angolo del pavimento.  
\- Ciao, Bo, buongiorno. – mormorò, evidentemente confuso.  
\- Ehm… ciao… - farfugliai, e mi tirai su. Mi avvicinai a lui con fare indifferente, e prima che potesse reagire gli sfilai dalle mani il libro che portava con sé dicendo – Che leggi di bello, stamattina?  
Spalancai lì dove vi era stato posto un segnalibro, e vidi una pagina bianca sulla quale c’erano solo poche righe scritte in nero. Doveva essere una poesia. Iniziai a leggere a mente:  
  
 _I rasoi fanno male_  
 _I fiumi sono umidi_  
 _L’acido lascia tracce_  
 _E le pillole danno i crampi_  
 _Le pistole sono illegali_  
 _I cappi cedono_  
 _Il gas ha una puzza orrenda_  
 _Tanto vale vivere_ (**)  
  
Gli lanciai un’occhiataccia, ma lui alzò le spalle:  
\- Non tutti capiscono il pungente spirito ironico di questa scrittrice. Piuttosto, perché mi hai portato il vassoio fin qui? La febbre mi è passata e posso scendere in cucina, non era il caso che ti disturbassi.  
\- Oh, ehm… - ciangottai – Hai ancora una brutta tosse, e non è il caso che tu prenda freddo. E poi, non vorrei che la mischiassi a qualcuno… - fortunatamente, riuscii a fermarmi prima di finire del tutto quella frase. Ralph mi guardò in modo strano. In effetti quale significativo sbalzo termico avrebbe potuto esserci tra quella stanza e la cucina? E in che modo avrebbe potuto mischiare qualcuno, visto che io ero lì e gli ero stato vicino per tutto il decorso della malattia?  
\- Non dovresti viziarmi tanto. – mormorò, ma alla fine accettò il vassoio e mangiò a letto. Per tutta la durata del pranzo non smisi di fissarlo e pensare, e lui certamente se ne accorse, ma stranamente non fece domande.  
\- Forse dovresti iniziare a prendere un po’ d’aria, ma senza sforzarti troppo, sennò c’è il rischio di una ricaduta. – alzò un sopracciglio, ma lo ignorai – Basta che tu stia alla larga dai posti troppo umidi, come le aree non soleggiate del giardino o le cantine…  
Era un discorso senza apparentemente né capo né coda, me ne rendevo conto, e Ralph era di certo troppo intelligente da non notare quelle sottili allusioni, eppure non provò minimamente ad entrare in argomento. Mi scrutò con attenzione, poi disse:  
\- Credo che tu abbia ragione, meglio che eviti il freddo. Gli eccessi si pagano sempre… - non capii cosa intendesse, e neppure glielo chiesi – Perché non vieni a prendere il sole con me in terrazza? Da solo mi annoio.  
\- Ok. – borbottai solamente, stupito del fatto che non solo avesse accettato il mio consiglio nonostante il mio comportamento decisamente insolito nei suoi confronti, ma non avesse neppure protestato per quell’illogica quarantena imposta.  
Uscimmo sullo spazioso e soleggiato terrazzo e lui si sedette sul lato estremo di uno dei cuscino del divano a dondolo. Invece di sistemarmi al suo fianco come al solito, mi distesi letteralmente su di lui, posando però il capo su di uno dei braccioli invece che sulle sue ginocchia. Non era da me un modo di fare così sfrontato, ma se lo meravigliai fu bravissimo a non darlo a vedere. Mi accostai al suo corpo in cerca di calore. La temperatura non era eccessivamente bassa, però eravamo ancora in inverno e il vento continuava ad essere pungente quanto frizzante nonostante battesse un sole che spaccava le pietre. Non me ne fregava neppure molto che su quegli stessi vestiti si fosse strusciato Yuriy poco prima, fui preso da una repentina ondata di spossatezza e senza fare troppa resistenza mi abbandonai svogliatamente a quel morbido tepore.  
\- Che accadrebbe se, un giorno o una notte, un demone strisciasse furtivo nella più solitaria delle tue solitudini e ti dicesse: “Questa vita, come tu ora la vivi e l’hai vissuta, dovrai viverla ancora e ancora innumerevoli volte, e non ci sarà in essa mai niente di nuovo, ma ogni dolore e ogni piacere e ogni pensiero e sospiro, e ogni indicibilmente piccola e grande cosa della tua vita dovrà fare ritorno a te, e tutte nella stessa sequenza e successione – e così pure questo ragno e questo lume di luna tra i rami e così pure questo attimo e io stesso. L’eterna clessidra dell’esistenza viene sempre di nuovo capovolta e tu con essa, granello della polvere!” Non ti rovesceresti a terra, digrignando i denti e maledicendo il demone che così ha parlato? Oppure hai forse vissuto una volta un attimo immenso, in cui questa sarebbe stata la tua risposta: “Tu sei un dio e mai intesi cosa più divina?” (***)  
\- Che..? – bofonchiai confuso.  
\- Accettare il proprio destino. Avere la forza di vivere senza rimpianti pur sapendo di vivere una vita di assurda e ciclica ripetizione. E’ una cosa che ha detto uno del mio paese. – spiegò, rimanendo sul vago.  
\- Il tuo amico dovrebbe pensare a guadagnarsi la pagnotta, invece che stare a rimuginare su cose simili. Il destino non esiste, o al massimo è qualcosa che ci costruiamo noi. – ribattei contrariato – Quando fai questi discorsi sembri Rei Kon.  
Gli occhi di Ralph si ridussero ad una fessura.  
\- Allora anche lui ha detto qualcosa di giusto, in fondo.  
Non replicai, e chiusi gli occhi. Infilò una mano sotto il mio collo, e prese a massaggiarlo dolcemente. Strano. Per quanto io tendessi spesso ad accorciare le distanze, lui generalmente, per qualche motivo, evitava sempre di toccarmi. Quella forse era veramente la prima volta in assoluto che mi accarezzava volontariamente. Sentii una specie di gradevole formicolio alla pancia, ma non ci badai, limitandomi a rilassarmi.  
\- E’ così piacevole… chissà perché… - biascicai.  
\- Questo perché il collo è una parte molto sensibile del corpo, ricca di terminazioni nervose e perciò particolarmente reattiva a stimoli fisici che vengono interpretati come una sorta di ‘invasione’, scatenando reazioni adrenaliniche. Inoltre la zona posta poco sotto la nuca è quella dove maggiormente si accumulano tensioni dovute a lavoro eccessivo o anche una postura scorretta, per questo se viene stimolata adeguatamente la persona avverte una sensazione di rilassamento o anche di eccitazione. Non per questo, è chiamata anche ‘punto di abbandono’… Comunque questa sensazione positiva non ha propriamente basi fisiologiche; deriva piuttosto dal fatto che siamo soliti associare questo tipo di reazioni ad un’esperienza di piacere. (****)  
\- Certo che tu hai sempre una risposta pronta per ogni situazione, eh Ralph? - lo presi in giro, e lui ridacchiò.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per diversi minuti, mentre lui ci dondolava piano e io rimanevo immobile a fare nulla. Ad un certo punto, mi resi conto che aveva posato una mano sul mio ginocchio. Un gesto casuale ma non troppo. E io, sempre casualmente, invece di divincolarmi flettei lievemente il busto e allargai un po’ le gambe. La mano scivolò pigramente lungo l’interno coscia. Non capivo perché lo lasciassi fare né il motivo che mi spingeva a reagire così: non mi ero mai trovato in una situazione tanto inconsueta, e stavo semplicemente seguendo l’istinto. Non provavo alcuna paura, era come se avessi avuto il cervello totalmente annebbiato. Era per questo, che Ralph generalmente evitava anche solo di sfiorarmi? Sapeva che gli bastava una semplice carezza per ridurre la gente in quello stato? Aprii gli occhi di colpo, accorgendomi che si era avvicinato di parecchio a me rispetto a prima. La sua faccia era totalmente impassibile, come se fosse appartenuta ad un altro corpo rispetto a quello le cui mani trafficavano su di me, e mi guardava severamente.

* * *

I suoi occhi si spalancarono di botto, fissandomi inizialmente quasi spauriti. Un attimo dopo si strinsero divenendo due blocchi monolitici freddi e azzurri, più taglienti di mille coltelli. Rotolò di colpo giù dal dondolo, e disse in tono piatto:  
\- Io torno dentro, ho delle faccende da sbrigare.  
Mi sentivo morire, eppure replicai con voce altrettanto incolore:  
\- Va bene, ci vediamo a cena.  
\- No, cenerai da solo: esco con Tara, stasera. Non te l'avevo detto?  
No, che non me lo aveva detto. Si era arrabbiato e si stava vendicando, ecco qual era la verità. E poi ero io, quello che doveva crescere...  
Si voltò e rientrò dalla finestra prima che potessi anche solo provare a dire altro. Mi ci volle solo un attimo per capire; il dubbio che mi era frullato per il cervello per tutto il tempo passato col mio amico si era fatto improvvisamente certezza. Mi alzai e corsi giù in direzione della tavernetta, travolgendo quasi per le scale lo stesso Boris intento a tornarsene in camera sua. Quando arrivai davanti al massiccio portone in ferro battuto che segnava l'inizio della proprietà di Yuriy avevo il fiato corto, ma questo non mi tolse la forza per battere contro di essa ripetutamente per farmi aprire. Yuriy arrivò quasi subito.  
\- Ralph? - mormorò sorpreso- Che succede..?  
Lo schiaffo mi partii immediatamente, senza darmi il tempo di comprendere razionalmente cosa stessi facendo, e fu talmente potente da far capitombolare lo stregone al suolo.  
  
 _Of all the things I've believed in/Di tutte le cose in cui credevo_  
 _I just want to get it over with/Voglio togliermi dalla testa soltanto quello_  
 _Tears form behind my eyes/Dietro i miei occhi prendono forma le lacrime_  
 _But I do not cry/Ma non piango_  
 _Counting the days that pass me by/Nel contare i giorni che non ho davvero vissuto_  
  
\- Credevi che non me ne sarei accorto?! - ringhiai in preda alla furia - Che cazzo gli hai fatto..?  
\- D-di che parli? - farfugliò, risollevandosi a fatica da terra. Il suo naso perdeva sangue. Lo afferrai per il collo della camicia, strattonandolo con vigore.  
\- Non cercare di prendermi per il culo, Yuriy! Sono sicuro che hai fatto qualcosa a Boris..! Si è comportato in modo strano con me, come se qualcuno avesse manipolato la sua mente per spingerlo a compiere determinate azioni e lui si fosse risvegliato all'improvviso.  
Corrugò la fronte, e poi disse in tutta naturalezza:  
\- Ah, quello... Niente di serio, si tratta solo di una pozione dal blando effetto afrodisiaco che gli ho somministrato ieri sera senza che se ne accorgesse. Come hai visto tu stesso, ormai il suo potere è già sul punto di dissolversi.  
Lasciai andare il tessuto del suo abito, e lui ne approfittò subito per fare qualche passo indietro. Non ero assolutamente solito usare la violenza neppure quando perdevo le staffe, cosa che tra l'altro avveniva alquanto di rado, ed essendo consapevole di essere più robusto della stragrande maggioranza della gente che conoscevo evitavo accuratamente di farmi travolgere totalmente dalla rabbia, perché temevo che se fossi venuto alle mani avrei rischiato di fare seriamente del male a qualcuno. Per un istante mi ero guardato il palmo chiazzato di rosso con sbigottimento, non riconoscendo in me la persona che aveva picchiato quel ragazzo, seppur colpevole e tanto sfacciato da ammetterlo candidamente... ma era stato solo per qualche secondo, appunto, poi il nervosismo aveva avuto di nuovo la meglio. Nonostante il suo tono fermo, negli occhi di Yuriy potevo leggere ancora la paura.  
\- Ma perché..? - sibilai, cercando di mantenere il controllo. Inclinò la testa da un lato, e i suoi occhi si inumidirono vistosamente.  
\- Volevo solo capire in cosa sto sbagliando.  
  
 _I've been searching deep down in my soul/Ho cercato nel profondo della mia anima_  
 _Words that I'm hearing/Le parole che sto ascoltando_  
 _Are starting to get old/Stanno iniziando a farsi vecchie_  
 _It feels like I'm starting all over again/Mi sono sentito come se stessi ricominciando tutto da capo_  
 _The last three years were just pretend/Gli ultimi tre anni erano appena finiti_  
 _And I said,/E io ho detto,_  
 _Goodbye to you/Addio a te_  
 _Goodbye to everything I thought I knew/Addio a ogni cosa pensassi, conoscessi_  
 _You were the one I loved/Sei stato il solo che ho amato_  
 _The one thing that I tried to hold on to/L'unica cosa a cui ho cercato di tenermi aggrappato_  
  
Scossi il capo, profondamente turbato.  
\- Ma che dici..? - ebbi l'ennesimo fremito di rabbia, e strinsi forte un pugno... quello con cui l'avevo colpito. Il russo lo stava osservando con apprensione, eppure mi rispose:  
\- Sei stato tu a chiedermi di metterci insieme, a dire di volermi, eppure ti limiti a svuotarti in me quando ne senti il bisogno trattandomi come fossi un oggetto. Non negarlo. - non lo feci, e lui parve restarne un pò deluso - I tuoi cambiamenti di umore mi confondono non poco, e dato che non parliamo mai, mi serviva un modo per capire come farti felice...  
\- Quindi tu intendevi farmi felice seminando zizzania tra me e Boris? Spingendo il mio amico a fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe sicuramente pentito?!  
\- Quello non era mica un filtro che attizza la lussuria! Rimescola i bassi istinti di chi ne è vittima, tutto qui. Evidentemente quel bacchettone doveva sfogarsi un po’, ma invece di andare dalla sua dolce fidanzatina stranamente è corso da te... E poi tu avresti potuto tranquillamente rifiutarlo, non avevi la scusante dell'incantesimo...  
Non ci vidi più: lo afferrai per il capo e lo feci cozzare con violenza contro il muro. Gemette di dolore e il rumore sordo che udii, per un attimo, mi fece temere sul serio che gli avessi rotto qualcosa. Ma il furore m'infiammò subito nuovamente.  
\- Non dovrai mai, e dico mai più azzardarti anche solo ad avvicinarti a lui! Oppure ti ucciderò con queste stesse mani... Capito tutto?!  
\- ..! - tentò di mugolare qualcosa tra i singhiozzi, ma gli riuscì solo un suono soffocato ed incomprensibile.  
\- Non ho sentito bene, puoi ripetere? - gli chiesi malignamente, pigiandolo con più forza contro la parete. Quel gesto lo fece scoppiare a piangere ancora più forte, ma non me ne importava niente. Solo quando fu in grado di pigolare un vago 'Sì' tra le lacrime, mi decisi a liberarlo. Ricadde flaccidamente al suolo.  
  
 _I still get lost in your eyes/Mi perdo ancora nei tuoi occhi_  
 _And it seems that I can't live a day without you/E sembra che non possa vivere un giorno senza te_  
 _Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away/Chiudendo i miei occhi e tu inseguivi i miei pensieri_  
 _To a place where/Verso un posto dove_  
 _I am blinded by the light/Sono accecato dalla luce_  
 _But it's not right/Ma non è giusto_  
 _Goodbye to you/Addio a te_  
 _Goodbye to everything I thought I knew/Addio a ogni cosa pensassi, conoscessi_  
 _You were the one I loved/Sei stato il solo che ho amato_  
 _The one thing that I tried to hold on to/L'unica cosa a cui ho cercato di tenermi aggrappato_  
  
Non capivo neppure bene la ragione, ma non me ne andai subito lasciandolo solo. Restai a guardarlo singhiozzare per diversi minuti, senza avvertire il benché minimo senso di colpa crescere in me, anzi, provai quasi soddisfazione nel vederlo tanto disperato a causa mia. Non stava piangendo a quel modo per il dolore fisico, questo era evidente. Probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che sapevo che lui era Rei, e Rei non aveva mai dimostrato un simile dispiacere per me. Sapevo che certi miei atteggiamenti lo preoccupavano, ma il suo riuscire a mantenere una parvenza di calma e distacco in ogni circostanza e pure nei miei riguardi mi aveva sempre mandato in bestia. Non nascondeva il fatto di dipendere da me almeno quanto io dipendevo da lui, non reprimeva mai le proprie pulsioni, eppure riusciva a tenermi virtualmente stretta attorno al collo una corda perfino quando sapeva di essere ad un passo dal perdermi. Era sempre stato così, Rei, completamente autoconsapevole nella sua follia. Yuriy era diverso, più ingenuo in un certo senso, più disponibile a mostrare apertamente la sua ossessione e la sue devozione nei miei confronti, e io ne stavo ampiamente approfittando per fargli pagare con gli interessi ciò che a mio tempo avevo dovuto subire dal cinese.  
  
 _And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time/E ferisce il volere ogni cosa e niente allo stesso tempo_  
 _I want what's yours/Voglio ciò che è tuo_  
 _And I want what's mine/E voglio ciò che è mio_  
  
\- Ehi, cos'hai? Parla! - gli dissi, ma non ottenni risposta. Gli sollevai il mento con un piede, riportando su di me il suo sguardo umido, ma anche sorprendentemente fiero.  
\- Vuoi sapere come la penso su di te? - sussurrò, mentre le lacrime seguitavano a venire giù silenziosamente. La sua voce non era più incrinata.  
\- Dimmi pure. - mormorai, con un tono dolce del tutto fuori luogo. Il suo sguardo si fece di sfida.  
\- Il tuo problema è che non sei capace di accettare l'amore in qualunque forma e da chiunque ti arrivi, né tanto meno di ricambiarlo. Sfuggi volontariamente alla felicità ed è da sempre che ti lamenti del fatto che tutti cerchino in te semplicemente qualcuno con cui fare sesso, ma poi in coppia ti limiti ad accontentare a letto i tuoi partner come meglio puoi senza però cercare neppure un po’ di comprenderli, gli dai il tuo corpo senza concedere loro di giungere alla tua parte più profonda. Sono convinto che non arriverai mai a compiere gesti definibili come inconsulti con Boris, e sai perchè? Ti fa comodo considerarlo un semplice amico, anche se entrambi sapete che non è vero, perché così puoi lasciarlo libero di vezzeggiarti e strusciartisi addosso senza sentirti in dovere di ricambiarlo. Non avresti le palle di arrivare fino in fondo, hai troppa paura di deluderlo, o più egoisticamente parlando di fare l'amore per poi accorgerti che neppure con lui sei riuscito a provare quelle sensazioni alle quali agoni con tanta furia, ciò per cui ti stai distruggendo perché ne avverti la mancanza ma non sai spiegartele... semplicemente ciò che vedi negli occhi dei tuoi amanti ogni volta che ti fondi a loro, ma che personalmente non hai mai avvertito neppure una volta perché non sei capace di lasciarti andare e di metterti in gioco fino in fondo...  
  
 _I want you/Ti voglio_  
 _But I'm not giving in this time/Ma non sto dando in questo momento_  
 _Goodbye to you/Addio a te_  
 _Goodbye to everything I thought I knew/Addio a ogni cosa pensassi, conoscessi_  
 _You were the one I loved/Sei stato il solo che ho amato_  
 _The one thing that I tried to hold on to/L'unica cosa a cui ho cercato di tenermi aggrappato_  
 _The one thing that I tried to hold on to/L'unica cosa a cui ho cercato di tenermi aggrappato_  
  
Cosa avrei dovuto fare? L'istinto mi suggeriva di mollargli un bel calcio in bocca per zittirlo, ma come avevo detto io stesso a Boris, e ne ero fermamente convinto, gli eccessi si pagano: avevo fatto già fin troppo, e non volevo portarmi delle sue eventuali ferite serie sulla coscienze. Però aveva bisogno di un ulteriore punizione... Cosa aveva detto che cercavo, io? Qualcosa che vedevo negli occhi dei miei amanti ma che non riuscivo a percepire..? Non ce l'avevo presente, bisognava che me la mostrasse ancora una volta, ero tanto stupido che da solo non ci arrivavo...  
Quando lo afferrai per le spalle sussultò. Stava tremando, e si notava parecchio. Era semplicemente terrorizzato, forse temeva che volessi di nuovo picchiarlo, e non riusciva a nasconderlo. Bene, mi piaceva. Quella sensazione di assoluto controllo sulle mie prede mi riportava ai vecchi tempi... Gli accarezzai una guancia macchiandolo del suo stesso sangue, e bisbigliai teneramente al suo orecchio:  
\- Credo di averti trascurato un po’ troppo, Yuriy, perdonami. Certo però, pure tu, avresti potuto evitare di irritarmi tanto... Direi che potremmo fare un piccolo sforzo ciascuno e cercare di perdonarci a vicenda... magari giocare un po’, visto che sei stato tu a mandarmi Boris senza calcolare che l'effetto di quella robaccia sarebbe svanito tanto in fretta e lui mi avrebbe piantato lì... Potresti inventarti qualcosa per dimostrarmi quanto mi ami e mi sei fedele prima che cambi idea e ti sfracelli davvero la testa sul muro... e magari potresti sbrigarti...  
  
 _Goodbye to you/Addio a te_  
 _Goodbye to everything I thought I knew/Addio a ogni cosa pensassi, conoscessi_  
 _You were the one I loved.../Sei stato il solo che ho amato..._ (*****)

* * *

(*) Questa è 'Time Is Running Out' dei Muse.  
(**) Si tratta di 'Resumé', una poesia di Dorothy Parker.  
(***) Sono frasi del filosofo tedesco Friedrich Nietzsche.  
(****) Il brano è parzialmente tratto e rimaneggiato da un articolo di 'Focus D & R' n° 1.  
(*****) La canzone 'Goodbye to you' è cantata da Michelle Branch, e la sentiamo anche alla fine dell'episodio 'Tabula Rasa' di 'Buffy' (6x08). Sarebbe stato più corretto da parte mia tradurre il testo al femminile, ma per esigenze di copione non ho potuto fare altrimenti... Se ci sono molti errori, scusatemi. ù.ù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' finito veramente..? Non ci credo... e scommetto che non ci credete neppure voi... -.-;;;  
>  Devo dire che nonostante sia riuscita a finirlo in un tempo pressoché ridicolo, è stato un capitolo difficile da portare avanti e che mi è costato più stesure e diversi ripensamenti. Una volta stabiliti certi punti fermi, però, è scivolato via con rapidità incredibile... mi auguro che per voi sia lo stesso nel leggerlo.  
>  Ho qualcosa in particolare da dire riguardo le due canzoni, che sono stati forse i principali motivi che mi hanno spinta ad indugiare tanto. La prima, 'Time Is Running Out', mi è stata suggerita da Onishin, che la trovava molto adatta a questa storia: dopo averla ascoltata e analizzato il testo, non ho potuto che darle ragione. So che avrei potuto abbinarla ad un altro personaggio, obiettivamente nel leggerla ho subito pensato a Yuriy-Rei o a Ralph, ma poi mi sono resa conto che in questo momento mi sarebbe potuta tornare utile per mettere in risalto Boris, che sta prendendo coscienza dei propri sentimenti e i cui rapporti col tedesco sono certamente includibili in quella serie di legami vagamente (e manco tanto) morbosi che innumerevoli volte abbiamo riscontrato nella trilogia. Forse anche per colpa della mia indolenza questa fanfic si stava trasformando in una specie di ping-pong tra Ralph e Yuriy, quando Bo è protagonista quanto loro...  
>  Quanto a 'Goodbye to you', la spiegazione è un po’ più complessa. Si tratta di una canzone d'amore che parla di gente che si lascia, ma nel nostro caso nessuno ha detto addio e per di più faceva da sottofondo alla scena in cui il povero russo veniva massacrato (ç__ç NdYuriy) (Come se non mi odiassero già abbastanza... =_= NdRalph)... In questo caso, più che adattarla alla storia, ho pensato al fatto che potesse corrispondere allo stato d'animo di tutti e tre i protagonisti: l'ho abbinata a Ralph che di sicuro in quel momento si sentiva triste per la reazione di Boris, e certamente ha capito che adesso le cose tra loro sono definitivamente cambiate e potrebbe averlo perso sul serio; ma si potrebbe pure pensare che si tratti di Bo deluso dal comportamento dell'amico e che perciò ha deciso di allontanarsene, o di Yuriy che è altrettanto amareggiato a causa sua (sia pure per ragioni diverse) e si rende nel contempo conto che non potrà mai prendere il posto dell'altro russo nel suo cuore... Ok, forse ora siete più confusi di prima... Spero comunque che comprenderete la mia scelta.  
>  Il titolo è un riferimento alla puntata 5x21 di 'Buffy'. Come al solito, a parte il titolo non hanno nulla in comune...


	11. Al calare delle tenebre

Da quando avevo accettato di mettermi con Ralph mi ero ormai rassegnato ad avere risvegli che rientrassero, per un motivo o un altro, nell’accezione di insolito, e neppure in quel caso ebbi la fortuna di poter riaprire gli occhi sul mondo e accorgermi che nulla era cambiato rispetto alla noia che avevo abbandonato qualche ora prima. Per essere più precisi, quando sollevai le palpebre le mie pupille, per quanto si fossero dilatate, non riuscirono a catturare neppure un bagliore di luce, e su di me sentii pesare qualcosa che m’impediva i movimenti, e che non era di certo il corpo del mio schizoide amante. Preso da un’improvvisa ansia lottai contro la forza oscura e flaccida che mi teneva prigioniero nel buio e nel gelo, e solo dopo aver fatto vorticare per qualche secondo gambe e braccia come fossero state pale di un mulino a vento impazzito la ebbi vinta, e la mia testa spuntò fuori, all’aria aperta: ero finto sotto il tappeto. No, non mi ci ero adagiato su e avevo ripiegato un lembo per usarlo come coperta, mi trovavo proprio al di sotto di esso, mi ero addormentato sul pavimento e non sapevo come quel coso doveva avermi ricoperto completamente e pure oltre. Certo, capivo l’addormentarsi per terra oppure su un tappeto, ma non in quel modo… non ricordavo neppure cosa ci facevo lì. Rimettermi in piedi, comunque, fu un operazione ancora più complessa: non appena ci provai fui colto da un’acuta fitta di dolore che immediatamente mi fece ricadere accovacciato. Sapevo perfettamente che non dipendeva solo dal fatto di aver dormito in un luogo tanto scomodo…  
Quando ci riuscii vagai per diversi minuti per la stanza tentando di raccattare i miei vestiti che si erano nascosti negli angoli più disparati, anche se per qualche motivo, nonostante stessi camminando scalzo e il freddo pungente penetrasse facilmente fin dentro le mie stanche ossa, non pensai neppure per un attimo di usarli per coprirmi. Malgrado la mia affannosa ricerca non trovai mai il mio calzino destro, e per poco non finii sui cocci di qualcosa che nel bel mezzo dei nostri furiosi amplessi dovevamo aver travolto e disintegrato senza neppure notarlo. Non ero in grado di riconoscere cosa fosse stato all’origine, e, guardandomi intorno, pensai con sconforto che forse non sarei stato in grado neanche di far tornare quella camera, al suo primitivo aspetto: il ciclone Ralph e la sua rabbia cieca avevano abbattuto qualunque cosa si fosse trovato suo malgrado sul loro cammino, incurante dei danni che avrebbero provocato a me e agli oggetti che mi appartenevano. Vagai per il mio appartamento alla ricerca del tedesco, ma naturalmente non lo trovai. Erano passate alcune ore da quando mi aveva lasciato solo a me stesso (sotto il tappeto?), e in effetti sarebbe stato più strano trovarlo ancora nei paraggi… Tuttavia, notai un paio di particolari che contribuirono a darmi l’idea che non se ne fosse andato poi così in fretta: in cucina, infatti, trovai la caffettiera abbandonata sul fornello. La aprii, e vidi che era rimasta una quantità del nero liquido certamente insufficiente a riempire una tazza. Era chiaro come il sole che Ralph aveva approfittato delle mie scorte di caffé per fare una colazione parecchio fuori orario, anche se ragionandoci a mente fredda risultava piuttosto strano. Mi recai in bagno, e constatai a quel punto con minor sorpresa che doveva aver anche sfruttato la mia doccia per darsi una rinfrescata: il fondo della cabina era ancora pieno di sapone, anche se era mia abitudine ripulirla subito dopo l’utilizzo. Per quanto l’ipotesi potesse suonare assurda, a quanto sembrava il mio aggressore aveva fatto quanto poteva per trattenersi il più a lungo possibile nei luoghi dove la violenza si era perpetuata.  
Non avevo intenzione di lavarmi nella sua sporcizia, e per questo, incurante del mio stato, mi inginocchiai per far tornare linde le piastrelle. Nel frattempo riflettei sull’accaduto. Potevo considerare il mio piano come riuscito o fallito? Non avrei saputo come esprimermi con equità. Stanco di lottare con i miei sentimenti e la mia libido, mi ero costretto a mettere da parte l’orgoglio e a guardare in faccia all’ovvia realtà: com’era, come non era, la mia attrazione nei confronti di Ralph era cresciuta fino ad assumere proporzioni che mi risultava sempre più difficile tenere sotto controllo, e adesso una delle cose che più desideravo al mondo era poter portare avanti serenamente la mia relazione con lui. Inizialmente le basi gettate da Ralph erano state del tipo ‘Sarò il tuo schiavo d’amore e farò il possibile per accontentarti, in modo tale che tu mi scalderai il letto quando converrà mentre nel frattempo io rinsalderò la mia scarsa autostima dimostrando a me stesso quanto sono virile’, poi era accaduto qualcosa che non ero riuscito ad identificare e lui si era fatto improvvisamente glaciale, focoso nel sesso quanto vuoi, ma del tutto privo di interesse nei miei confronti al di fuori di quello. Non pretendevo certo che s’innamorasse di me, ma sapevo che apparteneva a quella rara e ristretta cerchia di seduttori raffinati e galanti che amano far sentire importanti gli oggetti del loro desiderio fosse pure solo per gratificazione personale, e che di certo non gli sfuggono o li bistrattano a quella maniera dopo un paio di scopate. Nonostante i miei frequenti esami di coscienza, se il problema ero davvero io, non riuscivo a comprendere quale sacrilegio avessi mai potuto compiere arrecando così offesa nei confronti del nostro Sommo Dio. Sbattere la testa contro il muro non mi avrebbe aiutato, perciò mi ero detto che se non potevo comprendere i motivi del suo malumore, potevo almeno provare a farglielo passare: gli avrei dimostrato che ero in grado di farlo sentire bene, di alleviare almeno un po’ le sue sofferenze, che valeva la pena perdere tempo con me. In pratica, mi stavo prendendo la briga di cercare di capirlo… impresa disperata come forse lo erano soltanto le sensazioni nelle quali stavo bruciando dopo che lui stesso aveva appiccato il fuoco dentro di me.   
Fu per quella ragione che architettai quel folle piano, nel quale feci comprendere Boris benché fosse il più grosso ostacolo alla realizzazione del mio progetto: odiavo il rapporto esclusivo che aveva col tedesco, ma non potevo negare che fosse la sola persona con la quale lui riuscisse ad aprirsi almeno un po’. Inoltre, nonostante le bugie che mi erano state propinate in proposito, ero convinto che quei due a modo loro si amassero. Non ne ero sicuro, ma forse almeno al russo dai capelli violetti sarebbe riuscito a concedere tutto sé stesso come con me e con gli altri non era mai riuscito a fare. Non si trattava di una sorta di perverso atto di generosità da parte mia verso il mio innamorato, non ero disperato al punto tale da essere disposto a gettarlo tra le braccia di un altro pur di vederlo sorridere: volevo semplicemente imparare a farlo felice a mia volta prendendo ad esempio uno che certamente ci riusciva meglio di me. Mi ero sentito come quei medici del passato che iniettavano sul proprio corpo i virus delle malattie che studiavano per poter verificare in seguito che gli antidoti da loro creati fossero efficaci. Avevo preferito somministrare a Bo un filtro afrodisiaco piuttosto che una pozione di pura lussuria per evitare che le sue azioni suonassero poi eccessivamente artificiose e quindi sospette: non si era mai scoperto eccessivamente e perciò non avrebbe avuto senso se si fosse ritrovato tutt’ad un tratto preda della passione, inoltre se le cose non fossero avvenute con naturalezza mi sarebbe parso che i risultati il mio ‘esperimento’ fossero stati in qualche modo falsati. Ero sicuro che gli bastasse solo una spintarella, che se l’effetto della pozione si fosse dissolto solo qualche minuto più tardi, quando erano ormai preda l’uno dell’altro, sarebbero arrivati fino in fondo… Mi ero guardato bene dal riferire pure quello a Ralph, ma in realtà grazie ai miei poteri avevo predisposto tutto in modo tale da poter assistere alla scena, dunque sapevo per filo e per segno come erano andate le cose tra loro e perché si era precipitato da me come una furia. Avevo desiderato per giorni che mi rivolgesse nuovamente la sua attenzione, ma non di certo del tipo che mi aveva inflitto durante quelle ore.  
A dispetto delle violente emozioni che ancora mi gravavano sul cuore, feci un sforzo per cercare di analizzare nel modo più razionale possibile ciò che era accaduto. Vidi la mia pelle delicata arrossarsi subito a causa del forte sfregamento comportato su di essa dalla spugna, mentre cercavo in qualche modo di mondarla dai segni che Ralph aveva inciso su di me, e mi tornò alla mente una delle tante immagini che Tabrys mi aveva concesso di vedere riguardante i rapporti che c’erano stati tra Rei e il mio attuale compagno: riguardava la ‘punizione’ che il cinese gli aveva inflitto quando si era accorto che aveva aiutato Igor a sua insaputa. A suo tempo mi aveva lasciato quanto mai turbato, e spesso mi tornava alla mente come fosse stato un esempio perfetto di umiliazione praticata a forza nei confronti di una vittima tutto sommato innocente. Ralph aveva cercato di ribellarsi, naturalmente, ma dopo un po’ era stato ridotto allo stremo e costretto ad assecondare quelle crudeli vessazioni. Doveva essere stato pressappoco quando Rei aveva detto a quegli uomini orrendi di smetterlo di picchiarlo, quando i suoi vestiti erano stati strappati via ormai da tempo lasciandolo nudo e inerme, e nonostante a stento si reggesse in piedi gli aveva ordinato di chinarsi davanti a lui. Non aveva neppure più tentato di opporsi quando lui aveva profanato le sue labbra perché gli prendesse il pene già eretto tra di esse, ma si era limitato ad accarezzarlo con le mani e a muovere la bocca come tanto spesso aveva fatto in passato. Rei lo aiutava sostenendogli il mento e facendo vagare le dita libere tra i suoi capelli, mentre gli occhi di Ralph restavano ostinatamente chiusi nonostante le lacrime che scendevano ormai a rigargli le guance. Dietro di lui sentiva qualcuno violare il suo intimo, frugargli dentro come alla ricerca di chissà cosa e martoriando i suoi genitali, ridendo e facendo commenti osceni sui risultati ottenuti. Mi chiedevo se l’odio di Ralph sarebbe potuto diminuire pure solo un pochino se non avesse saputo che, in un angolo buio di quella stanza, c’era suo padre a spiarlo e godere di quelle torture. I suoi pensieri dovevano essere stati interrotti quando uno qualsiasi di quegli uomini si era calato le brache e lo aveva penetrato continuando a stringere nel proprio pugno chiuso il suo sesso, seguitando ad andare su e giù fino a farlo venire mentre con i polpastrelli gli stuzzicava un capezzolo tanto da fargli quasi sentire dolore. Faceva male, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Poi, a turno, erano seguiti tutti gli altri, compreso Rei, a cui era stato dato il cambio. Ralph aveva sentito le sue gambe farsi di gelatina, il fisico esausto essere scosso da tremori che sempre più lo privavano di ogni forza, ma sapeva che se fosse crollato sarebbe stato perfino peggio. In balia di quella doppia invasione, il suo corpo stava fisiologicamente reagendo come se fosse stato in preda ad un enorme ed incontrollabile stato di eccitazione, eppure quella era certamente stata una delle esperienze più degradanti che avesse mai vissuto: ebbe ancora una volta la conferma che i risultati di una mera stimolazione fisica non necessariamente provocano benessere emotivo.  
Rei da ragazzino aveva vissuto decine di esperienze simili, generalmente consenziente, e io stesso qual paio di volte che eravamo stati insieme mi ero dilettato a dilaniarlo perfino sotto sua specifica richiesta: non ci voleva uno psichiatra per capire che era un masochista… così come più o meno candidamente ammettevo di essermi lasciato piacevolmente andare a pulsioni di natura sadica, almeno nei suoi confronti. Secondo certe teorie il sadico svilupperebbe nell'infanzia un basso livello di autostima e cercherebbe perciò di provare la propria superiorità punendo gli altri (*). Bho… Preferivo pensare che fosse stata una parentesi conclusa della mia vita che non si sarebbe più ripetuta, e lavarmene le mani. Per un certo periodo mi ero chiesto se lo stesso Ralph non appartenesse alla prima categoria, in seguito avevo concluso che non era così: i masochisti ricercano il piacere, spesso di natura sessuale, attraverso il dolore o il maltrattamento fisico, e in generale hanno la tendono a godere delle umiliazioni inflitte da altri (*). Pensando al tedesco non riuscivo a fargli calzare per bene quelle definizioni, non mi pareva che il genere d’impulsi che lo spingevano a distruggersi fossero causati da motivazioni di quel tipo, e perciò avevo proseguito con le mie ricerche. Da ciò che ero riuscito a capire, è abbastanza frequente riscontrare nei bambini episodi di autopunizione, che scaturiscono quando essi si trovano davanti a situazioni che non sanno gestire, che giudicano come più grandi di loro o che sono costretti a subire: sarebbe un modo che l’individuo usa per castigarsi a causa della propria presunta incapacità nell’affrontarle, o anche per chiedere aiuto ai genitori e fargli capire che solo loro possono impedirgli di farsi ancora del male. Nel suo piccolo, lo stesso atto del mordicchiarsi le unghie è un gesto di autopunizione; il suicidio ne è invece la manifestazione più estrema. In alcuni casi (ed era anche quello di Ralph) essa prende la forma di autolesionismo, in quanto le ferite sono i segni più evidenti del danno che ci si è procurati. Questa particolare forma di autopunizione tende ad aggravarsi con l’età, fino a giungere a veri e propri atti di autosadismo in cui si arriva a provare piacere proprio grazie al dolore, seppure in modo diverso rispetto ai canoni di un masochista: per chi soffriva della patologia (potevo chiamarla così?) di Ralph non era tanto la sofferenza ad essere ricercata, piuttosto era l’essere capaci di sopportarla e vincerla a dare gioia e gratificazione (**).  
Dopo quella lunga e attenta analisi, ritornai alla vera fonte dei miei problemi: capire perché il mio amante, dopo la scenetta con Boris, si era sfogato su di me violentandomi ripetutamente nelle ore successive. Spesso chi subisce certi generi di violenze da piccolo tende a ripeterle una volta cresciuto, e per lui si era sicuramente trattato anche di questo negli episodi relativi ad Oliver, ma sentivo che nel mio caso non era andata proprio così. Di norma ciò che eccita gli stupratori non è tanto l’atto sessuale in sé, quanto la consapevolezza di avere in proprio potere la vittima e di poter provocare la sua paura, ma Ralph non mi era parso tanto su di giri mentre era con me se non a livello puramente fisico. Si poteva pensare ad una forma esagerata di castigo nei miei confronti per quello che avevo fatto al suo amico, ed era stato soprattutto questo ciò che aveva cercato di farmi credere, eppure quell’ipotesi non mi aveva convinto del tutto. Pensavo che, piuttosto che essere arrabbiato con me, volesse in qualche modo convincersi (e convincermi) che il colpevole dell’accaduto fossi io: Ralph, che in quel momento era più il più lucido dei due, si era lasciato andare non appena aveva avvertito che Boris aveva abbassato le proprie difese, si era concesso di fargli carezze proibite che avevano mandato l’altro su tutte le furie… e alla fine c’ero andato di mezzo anch’io. E così avevo pianto, mi ero sottomesso a lui totalmente mostrandomi umiliato e sconfitto, perché sapevo che l’unica cosa che il mio aggressore avrebbe voluto da me erano proprio le mie lacrime, una chiara dimostrazione di colpa. Prestarmi a simili atti era stata una brutta botta per il mio orgoglio, ma se non altro non ci avevo lasciato le penne: Ralph era giunto da me talmente furente che, se non mi fossi mostrato almeno minimamente pentito, senza esagerazione, forse sarebbe potuto arrivare addirittura a perdere totalmente il controllo e ad uccidermi.  
Uscii fuori dalla cabina doccia ancora leggermente barcollante, e mi apprestai a recuperare la cassetta del pronto soccorso per medicare le lesioni che tanto a lungo mi erano bruciate addosso allo scorrere dell’acqua bollente su di esse. Quando arrivai al mobiletto dello specchio, un particolare del mio riflesso sulla lastra d’argento attirò il mio sguardo: sulla parte di una delle mie tempie che Ralph mi aveva ferito facendomi sbattere con la testa contro il muro, era stato applicato un cerotto.  
  
Non sapendo cosa altro fare, con l’approssimarsi della sera decisi di uscire. Il mio umore non era dei migliori e stare chiuso in casa ad intristirmi non avrebbe potuto farmi che male, inoltre avevo il frigorifero praticamente vuoto: fu quest’ultimo particolare a convincermi che valeva la pena andarmi a fare un giro e magari cenare da qualche parte che non mi ricordasse la mia cantina, pure se avrei mangiato da solo. Camminai per diversi minuti lungo le strade stranamente poco trafficate della mia città a quell’ora, godendomi quella quiete e i colori dell’imbrunire che in qualche modo ebbero l’effetto di calmare almeno un po’ il mio animo ancora sofferente. Decisi che quella sera avrei potuto concedermi una pizza e stavo vagando alla ricerca di un locale che, ricordavo, ne faceva di ottime, quando sentii una voce femminile chiamarmi:  
\- Ehi, Yuriy!  
Mi voltai subito, e strabuzzai gli occhi: il fagotto! Cioè, Tara!  
\- Tara… - mormorai in risposta, avvicinandomi alla bionda sorridente che era seduta al tavolino di un bar. Pareva piuttosto allegra, ed era sola. Mi fece segno di accomodarmi con una mano, e io acconsentii. – Come mai da queste parti?  
\- Ho un appuntamento con Boris. – rispose raggiante, mentre io mi sentii percorrere il corpo da brividi freddi, di quelli che presagivano eventi nefasti. Ci mancava solo che quel pazzo mi trovasse a tu per tu con la sua adorata fidanzatina, e allora sì che avrebbe avuto una buona scusa per scannarmi sul serio…   
\- Un gentiluomo non dovrebbe far aspettare la propria ragazza. – replicai scherzando, e lei rispose con un sorriso certamente meno tirato del mio.  
\- Non mi ha fatto aspettare, infatti, l’ho trovato già qui al mio arrivo. E’ semplicemente andato a spostare la macchina perché il modo in cui l’aveva parcheggiata dava fastidio agli altri automobilisti, ma tornerò presto.  
Il mio primo impulso sarebbe stato squagliarmela con una scusa per andarmene prima del suo arrivo, ma ormai avevo accettato l’invito di Tara a sedermi e la frittata era fatta. Tentai di comportarmi nel modo più naturale possibile, e seguitai a discorrere con lei di vari argomenti: come avevo già detto avevo conosciuto donne più affascinanti, ma trovavo molto il suo modo di conversare pacato ed intelligente estremamente piacevole da ascoltare. La sua presenza infondeva immediatamente in chi gli stava intorno una sensazione di quiete, che certo mi avrebbe aiutato a prepararmi psicologicamente in vista della tempesta che quasi certamente mi avrebbe travolto di lì a poco. Finimmo con l’arrivare a parlare di Ralph, e lei mi chiese come stesse. A giudicare dal suo tono di voce pareva che l’avesse davvero perdonato, come Bo aveva detto, anche se a me sembrava incredibile. Avrei potuto rispondere che a quanto ne sapevo il suo fidanzato e il mio ‘amico’ avevano litigato, o dirle per lo meno che in quel periodo appariva turbato, invece minimizzai, colto da un’improvvisa idea malvagia:  
\- Sai che io e Ralph ci siamo appena messi insieme? – sussurrai, con finta aria furba – E tra poco mi trasferirò a casa sua… Tanto la villa è grande, e potrò sistemarsi al suo piano senza dare fastidio a Boris, che abita a quello di sotto.  
A quel punto avrei dovuto ancora temere che il Falborgblader venisse a sapere della mia storia con Ralph? Ero certo che, se glielo avessi chiesto, il mio ragazzo mi avrebbe detto intimato di mantenere il silenzio, ma a quel punto mi pareva inutile: quel pazzoide di Boris sapeva già che il tedesco si era trovato un amante, ed io ero certo che ci avesse visto mentre ci baciavamo in giardino vicino alle pietre tombali quella mattina. Tanto valeva approfittarne per stuzzicalo, anche se mi avrebbe fatto pagare con gli interessi quel tiro mancino, inoltre volevo mettere in chiaro le cose con la giovane donna. Ufficialmente io ero l’amico dell’ex.Gripholblader che di tanto in tanto li andava a trovare, lui non mi aveva mai presentato come un loro coinquilino, e io in qualche modo volevo prendermi il posto che mi spettava pure in quella finzione. Tuttavia, non mi aspettavo certo che sarebbe stata più Tara a sorprendere me con le sue parole che non il contrario…  
\- Oh… ma è una cosa fantastica… - mormorò arrossendo un pochino, e io non capii se facesse sul serio o la notizia l’avesse in realtà scioccata – Comunque non avrete problemi di sovraffollamento, questo è certo… e nessuno violerà la vostra intimità…   
\- Che intendi dire? – domandai sospettoso. Si accigliò.  
\- Pensavo che Ralph te lo avesse detto.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Boris verrà a vivere da me. Non te l’hanno riferito?  
I miei occhi si fecero larghi come due padelle. No, che non me l’avevano detto! E il peggio non era ancora arrivato…   
\- Ralph lo sa..? – osai chiedere, già immaginando la sua furibonda reazione. Una mano si posò su una delle mie spalle, facendomi trasalire, e una voce atona che conoscevo fin troppo bene mormorò in tono gelido:  
\- Sì, gliel’ho comunicato io poco fa. – rispose Boris, conciso. Scostai istintivamente quella mano da me con un movimento piuttosto brusco, ma lui non fece una piega. Da quanto era arrivato? Non lo sapevo, ma probabilmente aveva ascoltato ciò che avevo detto del mio fidanzamento… Non che me ne importasse molto, ormai. Piuttosto, fui colto da un’improvvisa urgenza di tornare immediatamente a casa: continuavo a sentire quegli orrendi brividi. Prima li avevo scherzosamente attribuiti all’eventuale furore di Boris nei miei confronti nel cogliermi lì non atteso a rovinargli l’ennesimo incontro galante, ma adesso mi rendevo conto che potevano avere cause ben più reali e serie: ero abituato alle premonizioni, e quello poteva essere considerato come un presagio di eventi sfortunati. Iniziai seriamente a temere che fosse accaduto qualcosa di brutto a Ralph, stavolta per davvero.  
\- Devo andare. – biascicai, alzandomi.  
\- Di già? – protestò Tara, visibilmente contrariata. – Potresti restare a cena con noi qui, se non hai altro da fare. Non ci vediamo quasi mai…  
Da dietro le sue spalle, l’altro mi lanciò un’occhiataccia a farmi intendere che non era proprio il caso che acconsentissi a quella proposta, e che se lo avessi fatto poi avrei dovuto vedermela direttamente con lui. Se si fosse trattata di un’altra occasione sarei rimasto solo per dargli fastidio, ma stavolta andavo davvero di fretta.  
\- Mi spiace, Tara, ma dovremo fare per un’altra volta. – sussurrai scusandomi – Mi aspettano altrove, e sono già tremendamente in ritardo. Non mi sono accorto del tempo che passava.  
\- Allora ciao. – disse Bo frettolosamente, per poi aggiungere falsamente – Ma sappi che ti aspettiamo!  
  
Esattamente come temevo, le condizioni in cui ritrovai Ralph furono tremende. Non aveva accusato bene il colpo, questo era certo, e il russo non si era preoccupato di restargli accanto dopo avergli detto della sua intenzione di volersene andare. Magari avevano anche litigato, ma io non li avevo sentiti perché stavo dormendo. Quando entrai in camera sua, non alzò neppure la testa dandomi la certezza che si fosse accorto di me. Era rannicchiato su sé stesso, la testa nascosta tra le braccia che cingevano le ginocchia. Stava tremando, lo notai ancor prima di toccarlo, e singhiozzava sonoramente bofonchiando qualcosa che inizialmente non compresi.  
\- Ralph… - lo chiamai dolcemente, ma non si riscosse. Non appena posai una mano sui suoi capelli, però, saltò subito su mandandomi uno sguardo implorante. Le fiere sopracciglia ricaddero miserevolmente verso il basso donando ancora più tristezza ai suoi occhi acquosi, e le sue labbra, dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto, riuscirono a farfugliare qualcosa del tipo ‘E’ soltanto colpa mia…’. Ciò che mi lasciò semplicemente allibito fu il tanfo che sentii non appena aprì bocca: non potevo sbagliarmi, quella era sicuramente puzza d’alcol. Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di dove avesse potuto trovarne: in casa non ne conservavamo proprio per evitargli insidiose tentazioni. Non riuscivo a crederci… Magari era stato un evento occasionale anche se non certamente trascurabile considerata la sua dipendenza, ma dato che non mi pareva si fosse mosso dalla villa ero più propenso a credere che, purtroppo, avesse ripreso a bere e noi non ce ne fossimo accorti. In ogni modo era ubriaco fradicio in quel momento, questo era innegabile.   
E le sorprese sgradite non erano finite lì. Notai un alone scuro sulla sua camicia e, sospettando il peggio, lo costrinsi ad aprire le braccia e a sollevare in busto nonostante la sua riluttanza: come temevo, la macchia che avevo intravisto era proprio sangue… borbottò contrariato quando lo spinsi sul materasso, ma era troppo intontito per reagire. Sbottonai l’abito, e constatai con orrore che il suo busto e le sue braccia erano ricoperti dal maggior numero di ferite autoinflitte che mi fosse mai capitato di scorgere su di un essere umano. Una persona con un fisico meno robusto del suo avrebbe perso i sensi già da tempo, e sinceramente non riuscivo a capire come Ralph stesso riuscisse ancora a mostrare nonostante tutto una simile vitalità, se così si poteva dire. Avrei dovuto chiamare immediatamente un’ambulanza perché gli prestassero i soccorsi più adatti, ma anche una persona senza competenze mediche si sarebbe resa conto immediatamente che quei tagli non se li era procurati per via di un incidente ma grazie ad una lama, probabilmente da solo… Rischiava logicamente di passare per uno che aveva appena tentato il suicidio, e immaginai che una volta ripresosi tutto avrebbe voluto fuorché essere messo sotto torchio da un dottore o chi per lui. Decisi quindi di usare la magia per curarlo, e in pochi minuti risolsi il problema. Grazie a quell’incantesimo la quantità di sangue sufficiente a scongiurare un’emorragia mortale si sarebbe ripristinata da sola in tempi brevissimi, meno di quanti ne sarebbero occorsi per una trasfusione, dunque non c’erano problemi.   
Sebbene ormai non corresse più rischi pensai che forse era il caso di restare a controllarlo ancora per un po’, per evitare che una volta rimessosi potesse compiere qualche gesto sconsiderato. Gli sfiorai il collo, e lo trovai ghiacciato. A quel punto non rischiava più di un pericoloso shock, ma comunque sarebbe stato meglio tenerlo al caldo fino a quando il suo organismo non avesse riguadagnato una temperatura nella norma. Sbuffai. Avrei potuto tranquillamente accendergli la stufa e andarmene a dormire, ma poi mi sarebbe rimasto per sempre il rimorso da medico-non-riuscito-qual-ero di non averlo curato come si deve… Ritenevo che quell’animale non era certo più in condizione di chiedermi favori, ma nonostante ciò mi svestii e m’infilai sotto le coperte con lui: un quarto d’ora sarebbe stato sufficiente per passargli parte del mio calore corporeo e aiutarlo a riprendersi. Tanto se pure per assurdo fosse tornato lucido mentre ero ancora là, con ogni probabilità si sarebbe sentito talmente frastornato da non avere la forza di aggredirmi di nuovo neppure volendolo. Nel sentire quel lieve tepore adagiarsi sulla sua pelle riaprì gli occhi, e dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte biascicò con meraviglia:  
\- Rei..?  
Sì, vabbè… ci mancavano soltanto le allucinazioni, per completare il quadro… Supponevo che se aveva pronunciato quel nome dovevano anche essergli tornati alla mente ricordi poco piacevoli, eppure, contrariamente al solito, non rifiutò il mio abbraccio, ma al contrario accentuò leggermente la stretta. I suoi scuri seguitarono a fissarmi enormi e insolitamente spauriti nella semioscurità.  
\- Credo che sia il caso di fare un bel viaggetto, amore… di allontanarci da tutta questa merda per un po’… - gli bisbigliai quietamente, accarezzandogli distrattamente il petto tornato intatto grazie ai miei poteri.   
Tempo dieci minuti e sprofondai in un sonno profondo.

* * *

(*) Alcune di queste notizie sono tratte da articoli dell’‘Enciclopedia Encarta 2002’.  
(**) Per scrivere questo pezzo mi sono rifatta ad un articolo trovato su ‘Confidenze’ n° 8 (una rivista che legge mia madre… ù.ù). Considerate che potrebbero esserci i miei soliti rimaneggiamenti e/o le aggiunte di fantasia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio intento sarebbe stato tornare al p.o.v. di Yuriy per mostrare come si sentiva dopo l’aggressione subita dal tedesco nello scorso capitolo: è chiaro che si è preso una sbandata per Ralph e che sta facendo di tutto per farsi accettare da lui, ma allo stesso tempo il suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti è quanto mai ambiguo e forse perfino falso… Ha subito uno stupro, ma invece di star male si è messo ad analizzare la situazione (sua e di Ralph, considerato ciò che Rei gli ha inflitto in passato) con una freddezza assurda e non è riuscito neppure a dimostrare seriamente di essere arrabbiato con chi gli ha fatto questo. Tutta la scenetta iniziale, che può essere ricollegata ai capitoli precedenti, era un modo per far capire che nonostante l’apparente atteggiamento di sottomissione Yuriy trama qualcosa (e questo lo abbiamo visto…), ma ho forti dubbi sul fatto di essere riuscita ad esprimere per bene questo mio pensiero… --*


	12. Indietro non si torna

Mi guardai intorno, crucciato da tanto silenzio e tanto vuoto. Avevo controllato in ogni singola stanza ispezionando la villa da cima a fondo, ma non avevo trovato traccia né di Ralph né di Yuriy. Arrivato alla stanza di quello che era stato il mio migliore amico fino all’inizio delle nostre liti, con una certa riluttanza, dato che non amavo frugare tra la roba altrui, mi decisi a controllare se per caso mancassero i suoi effetti personali. Una rapida sbirciata diede purtroppo conferma ai miei più foschi sospetti: non trovai diversi capi di vestiario, la valigia e anche alcuni degli oggetti che normalmente riponeva in bagno. Corsi immediatamente allo scantinato per verificare se la situazione fosse analoga anche dalle parti del russo, ma nessuno mi venne ad aprire nonostante avessi bussato più volte, ovviamente. Non riuscii perciò a superare il blocco alla mia frenetica avanzata costituito dal pesante portone in ferro battuto, che l’ex-Wolborgblader si premuniva di tenere sempre costantemente serrato con un incantesimo quando era via, per evitare che eventuali malintenzionati o incauti curiosi potessero accedere alle potenti pozioni o ai pericolosi libri di magia nera che lì vi erano custoditi. Mi lasciai scivolare sui gradini, distrutto. A braccia conserte rimasi a fissare il portone nero senza focalizzarlo sul serio, chiedendomi più e più volte in cosa avessi sbagliato… così, in generale, nel mio modo di gestire la vita. L’inizio era stato pessimo e certamente durante l’adolescenza mi ero parecchio lasciato andare, a rischio di perdermi, questo non potevo negarlo; ma a quanto pareva neppure adesso che iniziavo ad avvicinarmi all’essere davvero adulto, riuscivo a combinarne una giusta. Mi ero spesso chiesto cosa avesse provato Yuriy tutte le volte che, subito un lavaggio del cervello, fosse tornato in sé rendendosi conto di aver vissuto nella finzione per un certo lasso di tempo. Nel periodo successivo alla morte di Sayuri e Ralph, ancora profondamente chiuso nel mio dolore, lo avevo giudicato con vago compatimento perché si ostinava a considerare la sua vita tutto rosa e fiori pure se si vedeva lontano un miglio che era frustrato a causa della freddezza dimostrata da Kei nei suoi riguardi, e che era consapevole almeno quanto me di come la loro relazione non fosse altro che una farsa portata avanti per semplice abitudine. Ora, a freddo, mi rendevo conto di quanto ci somigliassimo: anch’io mi ero ostinato a tentare di costruirmi attorno un ambiente che sentissi familiare e confortevole, ero andato avanti gustandomi ad una ad una le varie tappe di quelle che fondamentalmente costituivano l’esistenza di una persona ‘normale’ e che a me era stato imposto di bruciare… Avevo voluto credere che tutto stesse andando per il meglio, anche quando chiaramente non era vero: durante quegli anni la mia visuale era stata ristretta da un bel paio di paraocchi, se così vogliamo dire, e tanti dettagli mi erano sfuggiti più o meno consapevolmente. Le macchioline color ruggine che a volte avevo trovato sui polsini delle sue camice, una bottiglia vuota finita senza motivo in fondo ad un cassetto, lo sguardo fattosi sfuggente del rossino… Preoccupato solo di preservare la mia tranquillità e l’asfissiante vincolo che ci legava e che gelosamente quanto forse inconsciamente rinsaldavo di giorno in giorno, non mi ero reso conto di come il mio comportamento avesse spinto maggiormente il tedesco a cedere alla sua indole autodistruttiva e del fatto che non avevo avuto alcun rispetto dei suoi sentimenti… e neppure dei miei e di quelli di Tara.  
  
Lo vidi passarmi accanto praticamente di corsa, e per un attimo ebbi paura, o magari sperai, che volesse fermarmi. Le mia aspettative sfumarono però con la stessa rapidità del suo incedere: mi superò limitandosi a non travolgermi, e senza fermarsi proseguì verso la cantina, da Yuriy. Ero troppo agitato per arrabbiarmi o per seguirlo, nonostante solo poco prima avessi avvertito un chiaro fastidio inizialmente nel coglierli insieme, poi nel pensarli intenti in chissà quali indecenti attività. Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle, e sospirai come se quella fragile barriera sarebbe potuta bastare a difendermi dal mondo esterno e da lui. Mi girava la testa… Alzai gli occhi verso lo specchio che ricopriva l’anta del mio armadio, e nello scorgere il mio riflesso in esso arrossii, rendendomi conto che il mio cuore seguitava ancora a pulsare ad una velocità anomala nonostante non stessi compiendo alcuno sforzo. Sentivo ancora quella lieve carezza bruciarmi sulla parte interna della coscia, e istintivamente serrai le gambe. Mi aveva toccato… Ralph mi aveva toccato, ed in una maniera decisamente più intima di quella che eravamo soliti concederci, in un modo che non lasciava dubbi riguardo le sue intenzioni. E io, nonostante la successiva fuga, almeno in principio gli avevo dato corda, come se non fossi stato completamente in me… Seguendo un impulso generalmente del tutto alieno ai miei ‘incontri ravvicinati’ col tedesco, il mio corpo si era flesso per poter ricevere al meglio quelle dite che gli scivolavano su mostrando una naturale disponibilità verso ciò che eventualmente sarebbe potuto venire in seguito, benché mai avessi pensato razionalmente ad una simile eventualità neppure per scherzo. Forse a spaventarmi, ancor più del suo allungare le mani, era stata le mia reazione. Il mio fuggire perfino più del mio offrirmi a lui. Non volevo dire che quella fosse la consuetudine, ma a volte capita tra amici che si finisca per toccare dove non si dovrebbe, magari per gioco, no? Invece io, non appena mi ero reso conto di cosa stava facendo, me l’ero presa immediatamente ed ero corso via senza dare a nessuno dei due il tempo di spiegarsi, quando avrei potuto semplicemente scostarmi e tutto sarebbe finito lì. Inoltre, mi ero reso conto che ciò che avevo provato non era stato fastidio o irritazione, quanto paura. E avevo reagito in quel modo infantile, usando tra l’altro la mia ragazza come copertura per nascondere il mio turbamento… No, non andava affatto bene, pensai, lasciandomi ricadere a peso morto sul materasso.  
Non era mia abitudine concedermi pisolini pomeridiani, tuttavia mi sentivo talmente spossato che rimasi a sonnecchiare per una buona mezz’ora. Quando mi rimisi in piedi non avevo certo le idee chiare rispetto a prima, ma almeno ero riuscito a sciogliere un po’ di tensione e i miei nervi erano certamente meno tesi rispetto a com’erano ridotti dopo l’accaduto. Seppur contro voglia mi costrinsi ad accendere il computer e ad occuparmi di una noiosa traduzione che generalmente tenevo sempre da parte perché già sapevo essere piuttosto complessa, e vi lavorai fino a quando il mio stomaco non brontolò sonoramente, ricordandomi che doveva essersi fatta suppergiù l’ora di uno spuntino: l’idea di lasciare la mia stanza non mi allettava particolarmente, ma siccome mi risultava difficile concentrarmi a pancia vuota, decisi che sarei comunque sceso in cucina a recuperare qualcosina di buono. La maggior parte di coloro che mi conoscevano restavano molto sorpresi nel constatare la quantità di cibo che riuscivo ad ingerire quotidianamente senza ingrassare di un etto, e lo stesso Ralph in almeno un paio di occasioni mi aveva ammonito, tra il serio e il faceto, che prima o poi avrei pagato caro quegli eccessi, sarei diventato gonfio come una palla e avrei iniziato a rotolare. Per la cronaca, Ralph mangiava piatti che erano il doppio dei miei e, pur avendo uno stile di vita sedentario quanto quello di un vecchio gatto che passa le sue giornate a ronfare in una cesta imbottita, pareva non risentirne affatto; inoltre riusciva a mantenere in perfetta forma il proprio fisico quando ad una persona qualunque per ottenere gli stessi risultati sarebbe stato necessario per lo meno un costante allenamento in palestra e una dieta di sicuro maggiormente equilibrata.   
Non appena aprii la porta mi resi conto che era là, acciambellato sul divano a far finta di leggere qualcosa: io avevo notato lui almeno quanto lui aveva notato me, ma tacitamente decidemmo e concordammo di ignorarci a vicenda. Mi preparai un panino poco imbottito e sbocconcellai con tutta calma, concedendomi diverse sorsate d’acqua nonostante non avessi molta sete tra un boccone e l’altro, tanto per allungare i tempi. Lavai i piatti e le posate utilizzate, e quando mi voltai nuovamente a guardarlo dopo aver rimesso a posto vidi che nulla era cambiato, se non la posizione assunta dal tedesco sul sofà: adesso vi si era completamente disteso; le chilometriche e muscolose gambe fasciate nei jeans pendevano giù da un bracciolo mentre la testa poggiava su quello dal lato opposto. Indossava una semplice camicia bianca. “Perché si è cambiato d’abito?”, fu il mio primo e stupido pensiero. Osservando meglio, mi accorsi che non era intento nello studio approfondito di uno dei suoi soliti volumoni dai contenuti astrusi, ma che stava sfogliando una di quelle riviste femminili contenenti racconti di narrativa spacciati per storie di vita vera, articoli di attualità, gossip e consigli di tutti i generi. Si era perfino messo gli occhiali, che l’oculista gli aveva consigliato di usare almeno quando erano previste ore consecutive di lettura per non far stancare troppo gli occhi, ma che lui solitamente s’intestardiva a lasciare abbandonati nella loro custodia sullo scaffale sopra la scrivania. Lo raggiunsi e m’inginocchiai sul pavimento, ma non mi degnò di uno sguardo. Mi stiracchiai energicamente e rimasi per diversi minuti a godermi il fuoco scoppiettante del camino, fermo nella decisione di non dargli troppa soddisfazione mostrandomi interessato, però dopo quel breve tempo di perfetta staticità da entrambe le parti iniziai ad annoiarmi, e finii poi con l’arrendermi ed affacciarmi a scrutare la pagina che stava leggendo.  
\- Un articolo sul gelsomino cileno..? – mormorai, quasi deluso.  
\- Adesso che ho finalmente scoperto con precisione qual è il periodo più adatto per riprodurlo per talea (*), sento che quel grande vuoto interiore che avvertivo in me si è finalmente colmato. - sussurrò ironicamente, decidendosi finalmente a dar conto alla mia presenza.  
\- Potevi chiederlo direttamente a me: sono un esperto di giardinaggio, e avrei saputo risponderti.  
\- Potresti darmi consiglio su come coltivare le muffe che stanno crescendo sul soffitto di camera mia, allora. L’umidità da queste parti è tremenda, e oltre alle mie ossa perfino i muri ne risentono. Bell’affare, venire ad abitare in questa villa senza averla fatta prima ristrutturare..!  
\- Beh, in effetti ci vorrebbe una ritinteggiata generale… - borbottai pensosamente, cominciando già a scervellarmi su quanto ci sarebbe venuto a costare. Ci misi qualche secondo a ricordarmi che solo poco prima avevo litigato con Ralph e che, a rigor di logica, avrei dovuto ancora essere arrabbiato con lui. Avevo accettato in un paio d’ore l’idea che si fosse messo con Yuriy? Mi era passata di mente la sua carezza lasciva? Affatto, eppure mi ero accucciato al suo fianco come un bravo cagnolino in paziente attesa che il proprio amato padrone gli rivolga le sue attenzioni. Non ero proprio capace di tenergli il muso, appurai con tristezza. E neanche di stargli troppo lontano… Posai una guancia su quel ventre piatto e teso quanto la pelle di un tamburo, inspirai il suo profumo e mi compiacqui di tanta vicinanza e calore. Profumava di bagnoschiuma, forse anche troppo: doveva essersi fatto l’ennesima doccia da poco. A volte avevo la sensazione che Ralph passasse un quarto del totale della sua giornata sotto un getto d’acqua calda, come a voler tentare costantemente di cancellare chissà quale traccia considerata sgradevole o di troppo, ciononostante io trovavo che l’odore naturale del suo corpo fosse abbastanza piacevole da avvertire. Il ragazzo sollevò la rivista per lanciarmi un’occhiata interrogativa:  
\- Che fai?  
\- Ascolto. – gli risposi, senza aggiungere altro.  
\- Stai facendo una chiacchierata con il mio stomaco..? – mormorò divertito.  
\- Sì. Sapessi che discorsi interessanti, che fa… solo che ha sempre qualcosa da borbottare. – gli ressi il gioco, scherzando. Stavo sorridendo in quel momento, ma non appena i nostri sguardi s’incontrarono, l’espressione appena assunta mi si raggelò repentinamente in viso. C’era qualcosa negli occhi di Ralph che, da sempre, m’inquietava. La sua incredibile capacità di mettere a disagio la gente dipendeva soprattutto da quello: era capace di stare a fissarti senza smuoversi di un millimetro anche per minuti interi, perfino se era lui dalla parte del torto (e lo sapete entrambi) o se ti stava mentendo spudoratamente. L’inamovibile flemma che da sempre lo contraddistingueva lo rendeva temibile molto più che se fosse stato un tipo con la tendenza ad andare in escandescenze facilmente. Era fatto così, Ralph: impossibile capire come fosse fatto dentro, ma capace di movenze tanto allettanti da spingere inevitabilmente chi gli stava attorno a farsi avanti. Afferrare tra le dita la sua vera essenza era un’impresa sistematicamente impossibile, e chi ci aveva provato, dopo aver assaggiato giusto quel goccio che il tedesco offriva di sé per vincolare le sue infelici prede, lasciandole poi ad agonizzare alla stregua di drogati in preda ad una crisi di astinenza quando andava via, finiva fatalmente per trascinarsi di propria volontà verso la completa rovina. Per farla in breve Ralph era un seduttore perfetto, la tentazione fatta a persona, un mix di sensualità e dissipazione che sarebbe riuscito a corrompere anche la persona più integerrima di questo mondo. Avevo sentito decine di volte chiacchiere simili, condite dalle maledizioni che gli gettavano dietro i suoi amanti miseramente abbandonati, ma sinceramente non ero mai riuscito a capacitarmi del tutto della veridicità di quelle parole. Adesso invece capivo, pure se, contrariamente a tanti altri, non avevo subito sulla mia pelle gli effetti della potente carica erotica che evidentemente riusciva a sprigionare nonostante io parevo non sortirne gli effetti: poteva anche sprizzare feromoni da tutti i pori, ma ciò non sarebbe bastato a farmi perdere il freno e a convincermi a lasciarmi andare a qualcosa che, per quanto tollerassi che accadesse tra altri individui, andava contro i miei principi, e della quale probabilmente mi sarei pentito. Eppure, anche restandogli accanto come semplice amico, avevo avuto modo di constatare quanto potesse essere forte il carisma che riusciva in ogni modo ad esprimere.   
\- Come sto, secondo te? – mi domandò improvvisamente, indicando i suoi vestiti.  
\- Sei carino. – replicai con sincerità – E questa camicia ha certamente un taglio migliore rispetto a quella roba con le maniche a sbuffo che ti ostinavi a mettere qualche anno fa.  
\- Saranno stati almeno 7 o 8. – ribatté piccato – E la tua collezione di giubbotti col pellicciotto? Com’è che non li sfoggi più con tanto orgoglio?  
\- Sono diventati troppo stretti per me, così li ho dati via. Però conservo ancora per ricordo quello che indossavo quando ho quasi ammazzato Rei (**).  
A quella fase Ralph si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di cui non compresi il significato, poi mormorò pacatamente, quasi senza dare alcuna inflessione alla sua voce:  
\- Sei cresciuto…  
\- Beh… è normale… - sussurrai. Lo vidi ridacchiare, e gli chiesi un po’ infastidito – Che hai da ridere?  
\- Oh, niente… - bofonchiò – E’ che sei rimasto praticamente identico a com’eri quando ti ho visto la prima volta, quando non avevi ancora 14 anni compiuti e partecipasti alla finale a Mosca per conto della Borg.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Il tuo corpo si sarà anche trasformato, ma il tuo modo di reagire e le relative espressioni facciali sono rimaste sempre le stesse. Sei infantile quanto allora. – precisò, sorridendo sfrontatamente.  
\- Se davvero fossi ancora come allora, - dissi in risposta, risentito – ti avrei già lanciato contro Falborg per punirti della tua insolenza!  
Rise fragorosamente, di pancia, e io sbuffai. Non appena si fu calmato, si mise a sedere e posò occhiali e rivista su di un tavolino che stava poco al di là del bracciolo dove prima aveva appoggiato il capo.  
\- Smettila di stare seduto a terra; fa freddo. – mormorò, poi fece segno indicando il cuscino accanto al suo – Vieni qui.  
Eseguii ubbidientemente la sua richiesta ma mi sedetti all’estremità del mio lato, evitando accuratamente anche solo il minimo contatto casuale. E, invece del suo volto, rivolsi la mia attenzione alle fiamme che guizzavano senza sosta. Nessuno dei sue aprì bocca. In molte occasioni io e Ralph eravamo rimasti immobili condividendo un perfetto silenzio e nessuno dei due ne aveva avvertito il peso, adesso invece mi sembrava quasi di avvertire la sua ansia crescente nell’attesa di un mio qualunque cenno d’assenso o di diniego.  
\- Si sta davvero bene, vicini al camino. – ciangottai stupidamente, dato che il mio cervello non mi era venuto in aiuto offrendomi un più intelligente spunto di conversazione. Il ragazzo seduto al mio fianco sospirò sonoramente.  
\- Com’è che il ragazzino che anni fa mi guardava tanto sfrontatamente, adesso non riesce più a tenere gli occhi fissi nei miei neppure per un attimo..?  
\- Ralph… - balbettai, facendomi coraggio e voltandomi, solo per ritrovarmi davanti un’espressione carica di amarezza. – Io… - mi bloccai. Cosa volevo dire, esattamente? Cosa sarebbe stato opportuno, in quel momento? Non ne avevo idea, perciò decisi di tacere. Stiracchiò uno strano sorriso.  
\- Abbiamo diviso letto e vasca da bagno in passato, Boris, e non è successo niente. Hai paura che ne approfitti adesso che siamo semplicemente accomodati sullo stesso divano?  
Come al solito, Ralph aveva colto nel segno ed esternato esplicitamente i suoi pensieri. Per anni ci eravamo toccati e avevamo condiviso con la massima naturalezza momenti che forse, dall’esterno, avrebbero potuto essere giudicati come intimi senza dar loro alcun significato particolare, ma dopo quello che era successo sulla terrazza analizzavo ogni suo gesto con occhi diversi. Non mi era mai minimamente passato per la testa che lui avesse potuto provare verso di me certi tipi di sentimenti, mi era addirittura difficile pensarlo assieme a qualcuno… Ora invece, visti pure i suoi precedenti, anche se stentavo ad ammetterlo, tremavo al solo sospetto che potesse approfittare di un altro mio attimo di debolezza per provare ad avvicinarmi. Quando vieni a sapere certe cose, non puoi più girare la faccia dall’altra parte e fingere indifferenza: prima potevo permettermi il lusso di stargli accanto come a nessun altro era mai stato concesso nascondendomi ipocritamente dietro la parola ‘amicizia’, ma nel momento in cui avevo accettato di rendermi conto che potevo rientrare nella categoria di quelli che il tedesco considerava come suoi eventuali oggetti del desiderio, immediatamente il velo che occultava la mia consapevolezza sull’effettiva natura del nostro rapporto era stato lacerato. Il muro era crollato.  
\- … Ralph… - ripetei ancora una volta, incapace di dire altro. Mi prese il mento tra due dita e me lo sollevò dolcemente, in modo tale che i nostri occhi fossero nuovamente costretti ad incrociarsi. Credei che sarebbero rimaste lì, invece ritirò la mano non appena si fu assicurato che non avrei cercato di nuovo di sfuggirgli.  
\- Non ci sono motivi perché tu debba preoccuparti, Bo. – doveva aspettarsi una mia replica, perché si fermò per qualche secondo, ma poiché non risposi riprese velocemente – Se ti ha dato fastidio ciò che ho fatto, ti assicuro che non si ripeterà mai più.  
\- Oh… è che… insomma, non è che io me la sia presa… cioè, voglio dire… - bloccò quel fiume confuso di sillabe con un semplice gesto, e in un certo senso gliene fui grato.  
\- Non sei tenuto a darmi spiegazioni, se non te la senti. Volevo solo rassicurarti sul fatto che, da adesso in poi, vedrò di starmene al mio posto.  
Ricademmo nuovamente in un silenzio da cimitero, ognuno richiuso nel proprio guscio a scrutare un punto qualunque della stanza nel disperato tentativo di distrarsi da sé stessi. Mi sentivo male per come lo stavo trattando. Avrei dovuto essere più che mai furente, e invece friggevo nel senso di colpa perché incapace di pronunciare le giuste parole per dargli una risposta; risposta che poi sarebbe valsa per le domande di entrambi. Una specie di macigno premeva all’altezza del mio petto, in senso poco metaforico. Prima che mi passasse il coraggio dissi tutto d’un fiato:  
\- Sono confuso…  
\- Capisco. E’ una reazione naturale. – replicò rapidamente, evitando riferimenti precisi all’argomento trattato.  
\- Non voglio più litigare con te. – mi sfuggii un tono da bambino lamentoso, in vena di capricci, ma non ebbi il tempo di pentirmene né di rimediare.  
\- A volte è necessario, e comunque è sempre meglio affrontare i problemi che tenerseli dentro. Se lo avessi fatto più spesso, in passato, forse non si sarebbero venute a creare certe situazioni.   
Si stava riferendo a noi due? Non lo capii: aveva l’aria di uno che è immerso in ragionamenti molto complessi, e non necessariamente legati al discorso che stavamo portando avanti.   
\- Non so fino a quando sarei riuscito a fingermi felice. – confessai con un certo sollievo. Avevamo ammesso che c’era qualcosa (probabilmente la stessa) che ci impensieriva, e così pur non essendo costretto ad aggredirlo come avrei dovuto, potevo almeno risparmiarmi false allegrie e costringermi ad intavolare discorsi senza né capo né coda.  
\- Non lo sei..?  
Non era certo una domanda a cui era semplice rispondere.  
\- Credevo che tutto stesse andando per il meglio. – bisbigliai – Mi sembrava di aver fatto un sacco di passi in avanti, di essere riuscito finalmente a mettere in ordine nella mia vita… e invece…  
\- Mi spiace di essere stato un peso per te per così tanti anni… - disse lui mestamente. Saltai istantaneamente su, afferrandogli una manica:  
\- No, non è affatto vero! – protestai con veemenza – Sono io che ho scelto di restarti vicino, Ralph, e non mi sono mai pentito per questo!  
\- Ti sono sempre stato d’intralcio. – proseguì, come se non mi avesse neppure sentito – Ti sei preso cura di me quando stavo male pure se mi eri del tutto estraneo e non mi dovevi nulla, mi hai protetto dal mondo intero quando ero troppo debole per farcela da solo e io ne ho approfittato… Che senso avrebbe avuto affannarmi a cercare fuori casa ciò che desideravo, se già lo avevo tutto per me senza far niente per meritarmelo? Solo che io sono un morto che si limita a succhiare via la vita da te… per causa mia, rischi di spegnerti a tua volta…  
Gli afferrai forte una mano, a rischio di fargli seriamente del male.  
\- Mio Dio, no… non devi neppure dirle, sciocchezze simili. Io non ho mai, e dico mai pensato questo di te..! Sei una persona brillante, un bel ragazzo, sei così intelligente… Se lo volessi, potresti uscire da qui e rifarti una vita senza alcun problema.  
\- E sopra la carta d’identità allo stato civile cosa ci farei scrivere, ‘resuscitato’? … No, forse suona meglio ‘risorto’… - sibilò, sarcastico.  
\- Non sono certo i documenti il problema, e lo sai. Oramai siamo amici da molto tempo, questo è fuori discussione, e tra noi c’è un legame parecchio stretto, ma non vedo come questo dovrebbe esserci d’impedimento alla realizzazione di progetti riguardanti le nostre vite che non includano necessariamente l’altro.   
\- Forse perché, attuando questi ‘progetti di vita’, l’amico in questione verrebbe automaticamente tagliato fuori da tutto il resto senza possibilità di tornare indietro?  
Non ero tanto stupido da non intuire che genere di prospettive stesse pregustando Ralph, che non stava semplicemente rifiutando su due piedi la mia proposta di allentare un po’ le corde che ci univano ma stava dando ad intendere che, se improvvisamente avessi fatto marcia indietro rispetto alle precedenti ammissioni, mi sarei anche detto disponibile a troncare la parte più profonda del nostro legame pur di non accettare apertamente che fosse mutato. Era geloso marcio di Tara e temeva che il mettermi seriamente con lei avrebbe significato la fine di me e lui intesi come 'noi', ma forse era ancor più spaventato all'idea che avessi imbastito quella relazione e altri mille impegni fuori casa solo per sfuggire a lui e alle domande che sempre più insistentemente ero costretto a pormi. Una possibilità che non riuscivo più a scartare senza pensarla come assurda neppure io, a quel punto.  
\- Abbiamo entrambi delle relazioni in corso, attualmente, ma da quanto mi risulta al loro nascere non è automaticamente seguita la nostra separazione. - dissi in fretta, con, era doveroso precisarlo, una certa dose di cattiveria. Lo sapevo che quello era un colpo basso, ma dopo aver avuto la spiacevolissima impressione che l'intera faccenda mi stesse sfuggendo di mano, non ero stato capace di fare altro se non mettermi sulla difensiva.  
\- Come ti sei premurato di ricordarmi tu stesso in diverse occasioni, nella mia attuale condizione non sono in grado di andare oltre il semplice soddisfare le mie più basse necessità.  
Un'uscita elegante, come suo solito. Colpito e affondato. Ok, Ralph, un punto per te.  
\- Ami Yuriy..? - mi azzardai a chiedergli. Nulla mi aveva fatto sospettare che potesse effettivamente essere così, ma ormai ero praticamente certo che lui sapesse che io sapevo. Non mi ero neppure preoccupato di mettermi a cercare qualche sotterfugio, stavolta, ed ero andato dritto al sodo pur rischiando di coglierlo alla sprovvista. Non ci riuscii, ovviamente.  
Intrecciò con garbo le mani in grembo; quelle mani che io avevo abbandonato.  
\- Non me la sono andata a cercare. E’ successo all’improvviso… ed è stato qualcosa di incredibilmente potente. All’inizio ho avuto solo paura… paura che quei sentimenti tanto impetuosi potessero travolgermi… non era nulla di simile a quanto avessi mai provato fino ad allora. Ma poi ho capito che non potevo più fingere d’ignorare bisogni da sempre presenti in me, che tuttavia avevo timore di prendere in considerazione.  
Neppure avendo una settimana intera a disposizione, sarei stato in grado di descrivere con esattezza come mi fossi sentito nell'udire quelle frasi: la sensazione più vicina era quella di rivivere di persona l'orrendo remake di un film già visto troppe volte nella sala cinematografica della mia mente. Non riuscivo a spiegarmi la dinamica dell'accaduto, comunque quelle erano le precise parole che Yuriy mi aveva sputato in faccia quando ero rivolto a lui chiedendogli spiegazioni circa la sua storia con Rei Kon. Avrei voluto mettermi le mani nei capelli e lanciare un grido d'angoscia di quelli che mandano in pezzi i vetri delle finestre, ma naturalmente non lo feci.  
\- Non credevo che ti piacesse fino a questo punto... - biascicai soltanto.  
\- E io non ho mai detto che stavo parlando di Yuriy. Né tanto meno di me.  
Ecco un altro tassello che non voleva saperne di ficcarsi al suo posto. Le pupille di Ralph scintillarono, chiaramente divertite nel sapermi in bilico, tuttavia i suoi muscoli facciali non si contorsero neppure per un attimo. Ero sempre più sconvolto. E lo fui ancora di più non appena, scervellandomici un po’ su, ebbi la proverbiale illuminazione e finalmente compresi a chi si stesse riferendo: non a Yuriy o a sé stesso, come si era premurato di specificare… aveva espresso il mio pensiero usando le parole di un altro. I miei occhi ricaddero pudicamente al suolo rivolti al motivo delle mattonelle del pavimento, rivelatosi inaspettatamente interessante per essi. Le mia guance dovevano ormai aver acquisito una sfumatura color porpora.   
\- Gesù…  
\- Non ho mica intenzione di consacrare la mia vita al Signore. – mi prese in giro. Rimasi fermo per qualche minuto, e sollevai il viso solo dopo aver sentito i suoi polpastrelli, che mi accarezzavano la nuca, invitarmi a farlo.   
\- Ralph… io… non so…  
Bravo, Boris, 10 e lode! Hai vinto il premio per la frase più arguta e di senso compiuto dell’anno..!  
\- Non fa niente. Non ti ha detto tutto questo perché mi aspettassi una risposta da te. Volevo solo essere sincero fino in fondo, per una volta tanto.  
Non stavo capendo. O ero scemo io, o era troppo complicato il suo modo di esprimersi… Un po’ tutte e due le cose, probabilmente. Se davvero mi stava dicendo o stava per dirmi ciò che credevo, Yuriy sarebbe immediatamente risultato di troppo almeno quanto lo era già la mia Tara. Si aspettava che, se avessi reagito positivamente alle sue parole, avrei anche accettato di prendere il posto del rosso… o magari di… aggiungermi a lui..?  
\- E Yuriy? – domandai, incerto.  
\- Lui non c’entra niente con quello che c’è tra noi. – disse piano – Abbiamo un legame, ma è di tipo totalmente diverso da quello che ho con te. Ho un conto in sospeso con lui… e poi, è esattamente ciò che mi ci vuole in questo momento. Almeno per ora non mi si staccherebbe di dosso neppure se cercassi di convincerlo con la forza a lasciarmi andare, e in questo momento la devozione di qualcuno mi è fondamentale per non affondare.  
\- E io..?  
La mia domanda rimbombò nella stanza vuota, riempita appena di tanto in tanto dallo scoppiettare del fuoco che andava estinguendosi, almeno quanto la sua criptica dichiarazione. Avevo paura di ascoltare cosa mi avrebbe risposto. Il suo sguardo si fece cupo e triste. Le sue dita giocavano con i miei capelli.  
\- C’è stato un momento della mia vita in cui ho preso la decisione di consacrarmi al dolore, decretando che dandomi completamente alla sofferenza sarei riuscito a scordare quella felicità che non ero mai stato capace di raggiungere. Ho abbandonato ogni tentativo di procurarmi gioia e sfruttato il surrogato di esistenza fornitomi dal sopravvivere in uno stato vitale simile ad una perenne anestesia per tirare avanti, terrorizzato all’idea che quel piacere a cui ancora oggi tanto aspiro potesse farmi nuovamente del male. Ho vagato di letto in letto innumerevoli volte, tanto per farmi passare la fregola, ottenendo soltanto di rivedere di volta in volta nei visi trasfigurati dal godimento dei miei amanti quel senso di riconoscenza che sentivano di dovermi per ciò che avevo provocato in loro, ma che io non sono mai riuscito a comprendere perché non l’ho mai provato sulla mia stessa pelle. Sono e sempre saranno per me, Yuriy compreso, semplicemente carne… buchi in cui svuotarmi… qualcosa da assoggettare per potermi sentire fiero di me stesso almeno per un attimo, pur senza capirne con esattezza i motivi… Ma tu sei fuori da tutto questo, Boris. Non sono molto bravo a parole, in questo senso, e mi risulterebbe difficile esprimere con esattezza cosa sento nei tuoi confronti. Non si tratta di riconoscimento per il tuo aiuto, per la tua fedeltà, o di pura attrazione fisica… non è solo perché ormai mi è impossibile anche solo immaginare di aprire gli occhi e non trovarti più al mio fianco, a farmi temere il momento della nostra separazione… No, Bo, non voglio risposte da te, ma solo che tu mi ascolti. Non è mia intenzione darti un ultimatum, chiederti di fare una scelta. Non devi temere che si ripetano altre situazioni come quella di qualche ora fa… Se pure fossi colto dal desiderio di possederti preferirei uccidermi, piuttosto che esternarlo… perché ti amo troppo, per farti una cosa simile…  
Tutto tacque. Lo sfrigolio delle fiamme, una mosca che voleva ronzando per la cucina, il mio respiro. Vidi i suoi occhi di brace dilatarsi per un istante, persi in un’espressione che esprimeva il suo essere emozionato ed impaurito almeno quanto lo ero io. Li portò un attimo verso il basso, si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, forse dandosi dell’idiota per essersi lasciato sfuggire quell’ultima frase, ma quando li risollevò erano carichi dello sguardo più speranzoso di questo mondo. Lui era in attesa, mentre io, bloccato in una posa marmorea, avevo il cervello in stand-by. Mi accorsi solo dopo un po’ del suo braccio finito a cingere le mie spalle, della mia mano ancorata alla sua camicia all'altezza dell'incavo del gomito. Stavo andando a fuoco. Eravamo vicini… tremendamente vicini… Una manciata di centimetri separavano i nostri volti dal compiere il grande passo. Dato che ormai ero in gioco e sarebbe stato ridicolo negare che era stato detto qualcosa che aveva modificato per sempre il nostro rapporto e il mio modo di riferirmi a Ralph, ebbi la compiacenza di domandarmi come avrei potuto sentirmi se si fosse sporto un po’ in avanti e avesse posato la bocca sulla mia… Ma dovevo pur riprendere a respirare, e, prima che avessi il tempo di ragionare, se mai lo avevo fatto nel corso di quei minuti, assieme al fiato permisi anche a qualcos’altro di venir fuori da me. Una frase limpida quanto infelice.  
\- Io e Tara abbiamo deciso di andare a vivere insieme.  
Ralph ritirò il suo braccio da me come se mi fossi messo a scottare all’improvviso, ma con una tale naturalezza da scioccarmi. Recuperò dal tavolino rivista e occhiali, che inforcò, posizionandosi con un certo contegno nel precedente angolino che si era autoassegnato.  
\- Ah sì? – disse soltanto.  
  
Stanco di rimanermene inutilmente appollaiato sulle scale in attesa di qualcuno che non sarebbe venuto ad aprire quella porta, ritornai al piano superiore dirigendomi verso la sala da pranzo. Tara mi stava aspettando là, davanti ad una tazza di caffè ormai freddo che non era stata consumata.   
\- Allora?  
\- Allora niente. – dissi seccamente, sedendomi di fronte a lei – Non c’è nessuno dei due, e non riesco a contattarli. Yu non mi risponde neppure sul cellulare.  
La mia ragazza mi scrutò a fondo, cercando chissà cosa. Gli occhi avellana erano privi di emozioni.  
\- Che intenzioni hai?  
\- Cosa..?  
\- Lo aspetterai qui?  
La guardai, stordito e forse sorpreso dalla sua perspicacia. L’avevo sottovalutata anche troppo. Non le avevo detto dei violenti litigi avuti con Ralph a proposito di noi due, non le avevo confessato la dichiarazione spontanea ed inaspettata fattami dal ragazzo, né che ero stato sul punto di cedere davanti ad un suo bacio… Mi ero limitato a passare con lei una bella serata ed una piacevole notte; poi al mattino le avevo chiesto di venire con me alla villa per sbrigare una faccenda senza importanza che avevo pure dimenticato quale fosse con precisione, e avevamo trovato la casa vuota. Facevo semplicemente schifo.  
\- Non so… - balbettai. Si alzò e prese la borsa – Tara..?  
\- Non credo che sarebbe carino da parte tua fargli trovare la casa vuota, al suo ritorno. E’ meglio se resti qui ad attenderlo, o almeno che dia sue notizie.  
\- Tara, io…  
Mi lanciò un’occhiata di ghiaccio.  
\- Abbiamo bisogno di un periodo di separazione per riflettere sue questa storia, Boris. Tutti e due. Poi, eventualmente, decideremo se sia il caso o meno di iniziare a convivere.  
\- ... Stai dicendo che vuoi lasciarmi? – ebbi il coraggio di chiedere.  
\- Chiamami tu quando avrai sistemato tutto col tuo amico. – mormorò invece, e mi diede le spalle per prendere il suo soprabito dall’attaccapanni. Ebbi l’impressione di aver visto una lacrima scivolarle lungo la guancia, ma non la fermai.

* * *

(*) Con questo termine si intende una porzione di pianta (ad esempio un rametto, una radice o una foglia) che viene interrata, mettendo così radici e producendo un nuovo esemplare della stessa.  
(**) Ricordo, a chi non lo avesse già presente, che la trilogia parte dagli eventi successivi alla prima stagione di 'Beyblade' e non tiene conto degli avvenimenti delle due serie successive, anche se è apparso il personaggio di Hiromi/Hilary in 'Sin'. Perciò, ovviamente, Boris non si è mai neppure scontrato con Garland e non ha disputato altri incontri ufficiali dopo il torneo mondiale con la finale a Mosca. 


	13. Affogando nelle ombre

Dalle imposte della finestra lasciate aperte per via della distrazione di qualcuno trapelavano deboli raggi di luna, che ricoprivano l’intero ambiente di una sottile e impalpabile patina argentea, capace, s’era possibile, di donare una vaga luminosità quasi eterea al volume fittamente intrecciato costituito dai nostri corpi giacenti nudi sul letto. Lui era ancora caldo, mi avvolgeva nell’abbraccio possessivo del sonno beandosi del tepore e del senso di protezione ricevuti in cambio. Respirava piano, come a voler far pensare che nessun brutto sogno stesse turbando la sua mente in quegli istanti: mostrava l’apparente serenità di chi sa di essere nel giusto, di una persona che può godersi il meritato e totale riposo che necessariamente spetta a coloro che non hanno pesi sulla coscienza. A guardarlo così lo si sarebbe anche potuto credere tale, ma io lo conoscevo troppo bene per non sapere quanto in realtà fosse infetto sotto quell’aspetto angelico. Mi prudevano le mani, il suo collo imbelle era talmente alla mia portata che mi sarebbe bastato niente per far finire tutto quello… purtroppo però ero anche consapevole del fatto che sarebbe stato un gesto quanto mai inutile: mi aveva già contaminato molto, molto tempo prima. E non sarei potuto più guarire da quel genere d’infezione che mi aveva trasmesso e che oramai dilagava in me.  
Una sua mano era distesa in prossimità del mio cuore. Una mano dalla forma insolitamente aggraziata, un po’ piccola nelle misure per essere quella di un uomo e dalle dita affusolate, dotate di unghie leggermente più lunghe della norma. A dispetto dell’inconsueta eleganza del dorso, però, il palmo portava tutti quei segni indelebili indicanti che non doveva essere stata poi tanto a riposo negli anni passati. Avevo baciato quella mano un infinità di volte, e non mi ero sottratto dal farlo neppure quella notte. Non l’avevo fermata quando si era allungata verso di me per svestirmi. Fu un’esperienza davvero particolare. Non avevo mai trovato particolarmente imbarazzante il dovermi privare degli abiti che portavo davanti agli occhi dei miei amanti, anzi, di norma quegli sguardi ardenti che mi scorrevano addosso carichi di pura smania non facevano che contribuire a farmi sentire ancora più desiderato. Gongolavo nel vederli pendere dalle mie labbra a quel modo con le fronti che s’imperlavano ben presto di sudore, nel sentire la temperatura aumentare palpabilmente nel giro di pochi minuti. Talvolta erano perfino incapaci di trattenersi oltre soltanto dopo che gli avevo offerto uno di quegli intriganti spettacolini che sapevo tirar su tanto bene, per chi ne valeva la pena. Ma in quel caso era tutto diverso: come quella terribile sera di quasi 7 anni prima, quando il contratto che ci vincolava divenne effettivo, provai una sensazione di estremo disagio, dovuta all’impressione che a quel modo stesse mettendo a nudo qualcosa in più del mio corpo. Si sedette al mio fianco altrettanto inerme, e fece scivolare i suoi occhi sulla mie pelle lentamente, quasi con tenerezza. Qualcosa nel mio petto sobbalzò, come quando, scendendo troppo in fretta le scale, si manca un gradino. In lui non c’era alcuna traccia di frenesia, di impaziente impeto alla lussuria: pareva più un bambino che, scartato un regalo al quale anelava da tempo, avesse appena avuto la splendida conferma del fatto che si trattasse esattamente di ciò che voleva. Non era molto differente dalle occhiate colme di infinito amore che Igor mi aveva regalato quando mi ero deciso a concedergli la mia fiducia o dall’espressione di pura gioia espressa da Boris nel rivedermi di nuovo vivo, constatai, nonostante gli avessi associato sempre e solo l’Estremo Male.  
Ebbi un vago moto di gratitudine verso di lui quando smise di limitarsi a fissarmi e accorciò le distanze che ci separavano. Quell’attesa inaspettata aveva fatto crescere in me un certo imbarazzo, e reso il mio respiro lento e profondo nel tentativo di controllarlo e soprattutto di non far trasparire ciò. In genere ero abituato a toccarlo e a farmi toccare subito da lui se potevo, e allo stesso tempo per qualche ragione cercavo sempre di spogliarmi il meno possibile mentre eravamo insieme: perfino quando eravamo stati al furo mi ero limitato a scostare il panno che mi celava alla sua vista solo per penetrarlo, e non amavo troppo che mi scrutasse a quella maniera. Adesso comprendevo il perché dei miei inspiegabili timori. Nonostante questo, feci il possibile per rilassarmi e non pensarci e tollerai che il suo corpo sinuoso si avventurasse sul mio, dandogli la possibilità di perlustrarmi un po’ alla volta come mai prima di allora gli avevo permesso di fare. Lo trovavo abbastanza insolito, ma dovetti ammettere che tutto avvenne con un’impensata naturalezza. Non che mi mettessi a ripetere schemini mentali appena prima d’infilarmi nel letto di qualcuno, però anche quando lasciavo che fosse l’altro a condurre il gioco affrontavo comunque la cosa cercando sempre di tener presente il mio solito, metodico stile di seduzione… In questo caso, invece, mi ero lasciato guidare da lui verso carezze giocose e scorrevoli abbracci che non mi erano consueti, esplorandoci reciprocamente nella penombra con cautela ma anche compiacendoci di ogni piccola scoperta, manco fossimo stati due ragazzini alle prime prese con il sesso. Non sapevo da quanto non provavo più qualcosa di simile, sempre che mai l’avessi provata, ed ero conscio in ugual misura del fatto che mi sarei amaramente pentito anche solo per averlo pensato… eppure, dovevo concederglielo, forse non mi ero mai sentito così… libero…  
Quasi a voler ricordare a me stesso con chi stavo avendo a che fare in realtà, ancora strettamente allacciato a lui, mi ero proteso verso il suo viso per mordicchiarlo agli angoli della bocca. Colse immediatamente il messaggio, com’era ovvio. E, con la stessa display:none'>s facilità, ebbi nuovamente la prova che avevo a che fare col mio antico torturatore: quel modo di flirtare con le labbra era tipicamente suo. C’era pure un motivo, se avevo imparato tanto presto a baciare bene e nel contempo ad odiare i baci… Lo avevo sempre trovato un gesto tremendamente intimo, forse perfino più di tanti altri a cui si poteva acconsentire durante un atto sessuale, e in un certo senso comprendevo perché alcune prostitute non lo concedessero. Comunque, nel corso della mia ‘carriera’, non avevo mai avuto il potere di sottrarmici. Tornai rapidamente al presente non appena lui incominciò sul serio quel gioco lieve e sensuale, facendo scorrere all’interno e all’esterno delle mie labbra la punta della sua lingua. Odiavo alla follia la sua esasperante lentezza. Mi assaggiava assaporando a fondo ogni millimetro del mio essere alla stregua di un piatto di cibo saporito, e il lato triste della faccenda era che lo stavo ricambiando con un ardore troppo pronunciato per sembrare credibilmente falso… Continuammo a far vibrare le nostre bocche aprendole e richiudendole nel seguire un ritmo stranamente comprensibile fin da subito anche all’altro, finché, non appena riuscii a distendere a sufficienza i muscoli del volto e del collo, mi accinsi ad accogliere in me i fluidi che lentamente scorrevano da lui. Disgustoso? Razionalmente parlando, senza dubbio, ma era pure altrettanto straordinariamente coinvolgente. Gli presi il viso tra le mani con cortese fermezza, senza fermarmi, con fare automatico pur senza la volontaria intenzione di forzarlo. Era tutto così tremendamente primordiale, istintivo… il modo in cui bevevamo a vicenda l’uno dalle labbra e dalla lingua dell’altro, annusandoci mutuamente, presi in un’azione che coinvolgeva sapori, odori, sensazioni tattili e perfino l’udito tutti insieme... forse non aveva nulla di bello e di raffinato, eppure… Quando finalmente ci separammo, le mie braccia si trovavano strette attorno al suo collo. Non me n’ero neppure reso conto. Sorrise appena percettibilmente, le sue schegge di cielo piene di gratitudine nei miei confronti perché, per un attimo, avevo voluto condividere i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
Baciai lentamente il suo ventre indifeso, lambii con trasporto ogni singola curva del suo torace, il collo riverso all'indietro di un candore accecante... Gemeva piano, quasi a non volermi dare fastidio, mentre stringevo quelle ciocche scarlatte e le sue unghie arrossavano la mia schiena percorrendola. Era felice? Probabilmente sì. Grazie a me..? Ogni volta mi pareva assurdo. Era tutto così semplice, per lui: gli bastava che gli fossi accanto, perché non avesse bisogno di nient'altro. Mi chiedevo se pure per me avebbe potuto essere così, se in passato mi fossi innamorato di qualcuno al punto tale da farne un'ossessione, l'unico centro della mia vita, tanto da decidere che valeva la pena morire per lui semplicemente perché potesse esistere, perfino al di fuori di me. Di norma davo la colpa e il merito di tutto ciò al potere che mi portavo dentro, a quel cosiddetto 'Fascino del Male' che tante persone aveva reso succubi di me; ma ormai non riuscivo più a nascondere ogni mia azione dettata semplicemente dalla passione dietro a quella scusa fattasi così debole. Non potevo dire che mi fosse dispiaciuto, quando lui aveva serrato le labbra attorno al mio sesso. Una mia gamba era finita al di là delle sue spalle, stingendolo in un abbraccio insolitamente confidenziale. Quel tipo di strette che ti prendono soltanto nei momenti di completo abbandono, quando l'unica cosa che desideri è fonderti con chi ti tiene tra le braccia e sotto i suoi fianchi, un piccolo segnale di partecipazione, consenso, desiderio... io il mio non lo nascondevo più. Ansante, lo fissai senza ritegno anche quando le sue dita violarono dolcemente la mia intimità. La mia carne cedette senza problemi. Non era qualcosa di necessario, non avevo intenzione di lasciargli il ruolo attivo neppure sotto tortura... gli stavo solo comunicando la mia completa disponibilità.  
Sapevo di essere agli sgoccioli, sapevo che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Non potevo più piangere, i miei occhi avevano esaurito le lacrime: da quegli aridi condotti non sarebbe più colato niente. Non sarebbe bastato che scorresse tutto il lurido sangue che avevo in corpo, per ripagare coloro che si erano sacrificati per me. Dotato delle qualità alle quali aspirava la maggior parte della gente, esse stesse costituivano la maledizione che m'impediva di avere le sole cose che mi avrebbero consentito di vivere ancora. Con due sole, stupide parole di troppo, avevo perso tutto... Non era vero, morire non mi aveva fatto ripartire da zero, come aveva sperato lui: ero ancora troppo legato al passato per farcela e pure per riprovarci in seguito, per me tornare era stato unicamente un prolungarsi di quelle antiche sofferenze che già una volta mi avevano votato al suicidio... Solo che ora non sarebbe bastato pigiare un pò più forte la lama sui polsi, avere il coraggio di farlo una volta per tutte definitivamente, per far finire di nuovo ogni cosa e finalmente per sempre. Il mio era un delitto troppo grande perché il trapasso potesse cancellarlo... non sarei mai più tornato pulito. Sarei stato troppo carico di vergogna per poter anche solo sollevare gli occhi dal suolo sudicio. Mai come adesso, potevo capire che uccidermi sarebbe stato del tutto inutile: come già lui stesso mi aveva detto anni prima, mi ero macchiato di un peccato tale che mi avrebbe seguito perfino nell'aldilà. E io non potevo permettere in alcun modo che altre persone innocenti venissero coinvolte in quello schifo... Per quel motivo avevo ceduto. Seduto sul materasso, lo feci accomodare sul mio grembo guizzandogli dentro in fretta. Le sue gambe ripiegate quasi in ginocchio si erano automaticamente strette attorno alla mia vita, qualche lacrima a metà tra il dolore e un piacere ancora indefinito gli era rotolata giù lungo le guance. Gliele avevo spinte via con un polpastrello, per poi prendere ad accarezzare la sua schiena in un blando tentativo di aiutarlo a rilassarsi, mentre le sue braccia si erano incrociate dietro la mia nuca, le dita vagavano tra i miei capelli... Fu proprio guardando il suo viso arrossato e contratto nel pieno dell'estasi, che capii quanto in realtà io fossi inutile: per quanto forti potessero essere le sensazioni che gli stavo procurando, era altrettanto vero che non avrei mai preso totalmente parte a quell'ebbrezza. Ero un mezzo per ottenerla, ecco tutto. Mentre vivevo la prima esperienza sessuale soddisfacente della mia vita, me ne resi conto: un granello di polvere può bastare ad infrangere l'equilibrio tra i due piatti della bilancia... Pur essendo passato da un uomo all'altro senza farmi troppi scrupoli, mi ero sempre aggrappato ad uno stupido sogno: credevo che preservando una parte di me da quella sozzura, evitando a chiunque di giungere alla porzione più nascosta del mio animo che tanto gelosamente calavo al mondo esterno, evitando di abbandonarmi fino in fondo alla furia selvaggia che mi dominava in quei momenti, avrei anche permesso ad essa di rimanere in qualche modo pura, intatta. Volevo solo che rimanesse in me qualcosa da donare alla persona giusta, se mai l'avessi incontrata... desideravo soltanto sentire che c'era una differenza rispetto a ciò che avevo sempre fatto, che mi scagionasse dall'orrore davanti al quale per anni avevo chinato il capo; violenza perpetuata e ricevuta... mi sarebbe piaciuto poter affermare che c'era differenza tra fare sesso e fare l'amore... Era stato come se qualcuno in quell'istante avesse praticato un forellino nel contenitore della mia anima: essa era lentamente spirata via, come una sostanza aeriforme, come fumo, svuotandomi di ogni cosa avessi sempre tenuto stretto. Sotto le coperte si era infilato un cadavere.  
Non sapevo con precisione quanto tempo fosse passato, quando avessi avuto la forza per sollevare il braccio che avevo posato sugli occhi e vedere in pieno volto la personificazione delle mie colpe che mi ronfava sul petto. I lunghissimi, serici capelli corvini ricoprivano disordinatamente entrambi come un manto, la pelle ambrata spiccava sulla mia che non avrebbe potuto apparirmi più slavata, i familiari tratti ferini erano distesi nella quiete del riposo. Non riuscivo ad essere veramente sorpreso del suo ritorno, non ne avevo paura come avrei dovuto né potevo sorriderne. Per anni gli ero sfuggito, lo avevo considerato la colpa di quell'infezione in atto... Ora sapevo cosa significasse vagare completamente soli nella pazzia, marcire affogati nelle ombre senza poterne vedere i limiti, perdere l'unico friabile appiglio che ti aveva permesso di non affondarci. Io non avevo la forza di affrontare ciò che mi si prospettava davanti come aveva fatto lui e per questo mi ero arreso, dandomi all'uomo che mi aveva distrutto e rigenerato e portandomi così al di fuori di ogni speranza. Disabituato alla luce e all'aria, il suo corpo putrido quanto il mio era rimasto il solo antro nel quale potessi rifugiarmi per non soffrire nel constatare cosa avevo perduto. Lui era il solo compagno che potevo meritare mi affiancasse nel mio ultimo viaggio... dovevo solo sistemare alcune faccende che mi permettessero di lasciare il mondo senza rimpianti, stavolta, poi sarei tornato con lui nel solo posto dove ci fosse concesso di stare in pace.  
Aprì piano le palpebre, gettandomi un'occhiata perplessa e assonnata attraverso le iridi d'oro appannate. Gli accarezzai piano il capo arruffato.  
\- E' ancora presto, dormi... - sussurrai.  
Stiracchiò un sorriso e richiuse gli occhi, avvicinandosi a me maggiormente.  
Boris, scusami se sono morto di nuovo senza avvisarti.  
  
 _Don't stay I'm out of touch/ Non dire che sono fuori mano_  
 _With this rampant chaos - your reality/Con questo caos rampante - la tua realtà_  
 _I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge/So bene cosa giace dietro il mio rifugio addormentato_  
 _The nightmare I built my own world to escape/L'incubo che io abbia costruito il mio mondo per fuggire_  
  
 _Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming/Immerso nel suono delle mie urla_  
 _Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights/Non riesco a mettere fine alla paura delle notti silenziose_  
 _Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming/Oh, quanto desidererei dormire un sonno profondo_ (*)

* * *

(*) Parte di 'Imaginary' degli Evanescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' molto probabile che dopo aver letto questo breve capitolo sarete piuttosto confusi e anche parecchio arrabbiati. Ma non temete: prossimamente spiegherò anche per bene dove si trovano Ralph e Yu-Rei e cosa è accaduto tra loro... Capirete, capirete...


	14. Ricordi

Il fatto di essere stato chiamato nella sua stanza a quell’ora della notte mi lasciò alquanto sorpreso, o, per meglio dire, non mi piacque per nulla. Pur essendo un semplice soldato avevo avuto la possibilità di poterlo osservare da vicino più spesso di molti altri e sapevo chi fosse in realtà, inoltre, essendo invischiato nella missione riguardante Tabrys, finivo inevitabilmente per conoscere particolari a proposito dei i suoi piani di cui probabilmente non erano informati neppure i suoi collaboratori più stretti… Per questi motivi avevo imparato a conoscere le sue abitudini molto preso, a peggiorare l’opinione che già in cuor mio mi ero fatto di lui e, soprattutto, a sperare che non decidesse mai di rivolgere il suo interesse verso di me.   
Nonostante fossero ormai quasi le tre di notte non ero riuscito a prendere sonno, perciò ne avevo approfittato per portarmi un po’ avanti col lavoro. Stavo esaminando con attenzione alcuni astrusi documenti che da ormai parecchi minuti avevano richiesto la mia completa attenzione, quando un blando bussare alla porta mi fece sollevare gli occhi da essi. Fingere di dormire sarebbe stato inutile, perché se avevano notato che c’era la luce accesa in camera non avrei saputo che inventarmi per dimostrare il contrario, nel caso il mattino successivo mi avessero domandato perché mai non gli avevo aperto, e se era una chiamata d’urgenza avrebbero comunque insistito fino a che non mi fossi alzato dal letto. Fu una notevole sorpresa per me appurare che a cercarmi non era un mio commilitone, ma uno degli amanti di Rei Kon. Per la precisione si trattava del diciannovenne dai capelli neri lunghi fin sotto le spalle e con un paio di occhi verdi tanto intensi da sembrare quasi irreali, piuttosto alto e ben piazzato, che girava per il palazzo da qualche settimana e del quale mi era sfuggito il nome.  
\- Posso sapere cosa vuoi? – domandai, con, lo ammettevo, una vaga nota di sgarbo nella voce; guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto visto che mi superava di diverse manciate di centimetri. Il tipo, più che offeso, parve imbarazzato. Mi sarei sentito anch’io così, se fossi stato mandato in giro per i corridoi con quel poco di roba addosso… non ero così stupido da non capire chi lo avesse inviato da me, e cosa stesse facendo fino a poco prima.  
\- Rei Kon ti vuole in camera sua. – mormorò incerto.  
\- Rei Kon lo sa che io domani mattina alle sei dovrò già essere in piedi? – dissi tra i denti, parlano più a me stesso che a lui, mentre mi voltavo per chiudere a chiave la porta. Non potevo disobbedirgli, perciò, sbuffando, seguii l’amasio semivestito per i vari corridoi. Dopo un po’, però, vedendo che continuava a farmi da guida nonostante conoscessi quell’edificio certamente meglio di lui, fui preso da un brutto presentimento e sibilai contrariato – Guarda che so benissimo dove si trovano le sue stanze…  
Mi gettò una strana occhiata, quasi compassionevole… e io rabbrividii.  
\- Non ne dubito, Comandante, ma mi ha detto di accompagnarti e lo sto facendo.  
\- Resterai con noi..? – mi feci sfuggire, sempre più inorridito. Tentò di non darlo a vedere, ma per un istante ghignò compiaciuto.  
\- No, non resterò. – mormorò, e io tirai un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo – In compenso, vi farà compagnia qualcun altro… sempre che Rei non voglia lasciare in panchina il suo amato bene…  
Con quella frase sibillina mi abbandonò prendendo la via delle scale, lasciandomi preda di pensieri che si facevano maggiormente tetri ad ogni passo che compivo per avvicinarmi alla soglia lignea che mi divideva dal cinese. Ero quanto mai preoccupato: a chi diavolo si stava riferendo? Bussai, e aprii non appena sentii la sua irriconoscibile voce rispondermi con un ‘Avanti’.  
\- Vieni pure avanti. – ripeté, più fiocamente. Mi resi conto immediatamente del perché avesse usato quel tono: sul letto che troneggiava nel bel mezzo della stanza c’era qualcuno. La mia visuale era offuscata da alcuni veli tirati giù ad oscurare colui che il baldacchino ospitava, ma senza dubbio potevo scorgere la sagoma di una persona distesa sul materasso. L’ ‘amato bene’..? Il Drigerblader mi fece segno di seguirlo fuori. Assieme a lui sorpassai la porta-finestra che si apriva sulla terrazza, e tramite quella giungemmo ad un’altra ala della costruzione che apparteneva esclusivamente al Capo: era una seconda camera da letto, constatai, ma più piccola e modesta nell’arredamento. Il mio senso d’inquietudine aumentò. – Scusami, ma stava riposando.  
Si riferiva alla persona stesa sul letto che avevo appena visto, naturalmente, ma non mi premurai di chiedergli il nome. Non sapendo che fare, mi limitai a fissarlo: indossava una vestaglia di seta candida dal taglio semplice, che creava un netto contrasto sulla pelle biscottata che copriva. I lunghissimi capelli corvini scarmigliati, gli occhi vagamente lucidi e il volto ancora arrossato suggerivano che, almeno fino a poco prima, doveva essere stato a sollazzarsi alla grande. Sempre più a disagio e temendo di sentire la risposta mormorai, tentando di sembrare gentile:  
\- Cosa posso fare per te?  
\- Compagnia. – rispose subito, facendomi rimanere interdetto. La mia perplessità dovette risultare evidente, perché si preoccupò di aggiungere – Alex è bravino, ma non riesce a tenere i miei ritmi, così mi stanco in fretta di lui tanto quanto lui di me. Non lo avrei chiamato neppure oggi, se l’altro non si fosse sentito poco bene e io non avessi avuto alcuna intenzione di provvedere a soddisfare da solo i miei bisogni. - distolsi lo sguardo dalle sue iridi d’oro, che mi scrutavano con chiaro divertimento, per posarlo sull’intricata trama del tappeto posato sotto i nostri piedi. – Certa gente non sa fare per bene neppure il proprio lavoro. E non sono in molti quelli che arrivano a restare svegli fino a tardi per completare ciò che è rimasto incompiuto…  
\- Se ognuno si sforzasse di eseguire al meglio il compito che gli è stato assegnato, certi generi di problemi non sopraggiungerebbero mai. – replicai nervosamente, pensando al fatto che se mi ero ritrovato a lavorare a tarda ora era stato soprattutto perché quei documenti mi erano stati recapitati con un forte ritardo. Osservai Rei camminare a piedi nudi sul pavimento gelato senza dare alcun segno di disagio, sedersi a quello che mi sembrò tanto un tavolino da trucco da donna, e prendere in mano una spazzola.  
\- Sfortunatamente i miei collaboratori non sono tutti ligi al dovere come te, Boris, ed è un gran peccato. – per un attimo, visi la sua espressione corrucciarsi nel riflesso dello specchio. Poi il suo tono si fece sornione – Comunque non ti ho certo chiamato qui per farti prendere il posto di Alex, se è questo che ti preoccupa.  
Sentii il sangue risalirmi velocemente alle guance: ero così trasparente? In ogni modo, quando cadde il silenzio non feci nulla per spezzarlo, almeno durante i minuti che utilizzò per rimettersi a posto i capelli. Aveva anche indossato la solita fascia col Tao e iniziato a fasciarli in uno stretto codino, quando mormorai:  
\- Hai qualche altra uscita in programma, per stanotte?  
\- Tra un’ora circa ho un volo per Sydney. Temo che dovrò dormire sull’aereo. – disse con un sorriso, quasi come scusandosi – Volevo portarlo con me, ma non mi sembra il caso che prenda freddo solo per accompagnarmi fin lì. Oggi pomeriggio gli è salita la febbre, e sta ancora male.  
Detti per scontato che stesse parlando della persone a cui il suo amante aveva accennato con una certa stizza. Ma ancora non capivo cosa c’entrassi io…  
\- Vuoi che faccia qualcosa per lui quando si sveglierà? – chiesi, sempre più perplesso.  
\- No, figurati. Immagino che la tua giornata di domani sarà già abbastanza piena senza che ti metta a fare da baby-sitter ad una delle mie puttane… E’ addestrato come tutti gli altri ad andarsene dopo aver svolto il suo compito, e conosce la strada. Piuttosto, forse sarebbe meglio che tu non accennassi alla cosa con Andy…  
\- Andy? Andrew McGregor..?  
\- Proprio lui. Non sarebbe felice di incontrarlo, temo… Di norma non sono così stupido da proporre i nostri incontri in un posto dove potrebbero vedersi, come ad esempio una delle sedi dell’Organizzazione, ma è stata un’emergenza. Certo, se pure si incontrassero non potrebbe lo stesso reagire male, ma vorrei evitare di alimentare inutili tensioni, non so se mi spiego…  
Non si spiegava affatto, ma feci ugualmente un segno di assenso col capo.  
\- Andrew è sempre stato un tipo un po’ ansioso. E da qualche tempo non fa che chiedersi quand’è che potrà entrare in azione… - buttai giù la frase in maniera assolutamente casuale, ma in realtà ero io il primo a fremere all’idea di quando finalmente il mio entrare a far parte dell’Organizzazione avrebbe avuto un senso. Rei Kon socchiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo.   
\- Aleandra ha detto di essere finalmente riuscita a strappare un appuntamento al segretario di Adam Virgil Manners. E’ stato il maestro di Dizdar, ed è molto probabile che se il russo avrà bisogno di informazioni si rivolgerà a lui. Attualmente Dizdar abita in Italia, mentre Manners è stato trasferito anni fa a soprintendere un nostro distaccamento in una regione sperduta dell’India… Lì i controlli da parte dei superiori sono meno rigidi, perciò gli sarebbe certamente più semplice trasmettere informazioni ad un corrispondente esterno.  
\- Se non sbaglio, Manners è anche un esper… ed anche l’Essere Imperfetto del colore Magenta… Perché lasciare tanta libertà ad un tipo che potrebbe diventare parecchio pericoloso, se posso chiederlo..?  
Di Manners avevo visto qualche foto di sfuggita, e di lui sapevo solo che era un uomo piuttosto piacente dagli occhi di ghiaccio, ma stando alle chiacchiere che si dicevano in giro durante i tempi in cui Dizdar era stato al potere, lui, di rimando, aveva ricoperto ruoli di grande responsabilità. Che senso aveva, dunque, lasciare senza controllo una persona tanto potenzialmente pericolosa?  
\- Perché ho sempre pensato che Virgil potesse essere considerato la classica arma a doppio taglio, Boris. – ribatté di rimando il cinese – Nonostante il profondo legame che ha avuto col suo allievo ribelle non c’è alcun sospetto che gravi davvero su a lui, né prove concrete per accusarlo di qualcosa. Neppure io posso permettermi di mandare a morte un uomo semplicemente perché ho in dubbio la sua fedeltà. Però pensaci, se anche fosse stato insincero con noi, potremmo approfittarne: sono quasi certo che anche Dizdar sia interessato a ciò che stiamo cercando, inoltre è lui ad avere in mano il Bit Power e il Beyblade che ci furono sottratti anni fa, Chaotic Thanatos. E quale occasione migliore per recuperarlo, se non costringere qualcuno che gli è vicino a farlo al nostro posto..?  
\- Ma proprio perché sono stati amici, potrebbe tradirci. – replicai cautamente. Ghignò.  
\- Questo non è un problema. Tramite intercettazioni telefoniche, ho già appurato che Virgil è sul punto di rintracciare uno dei pezzi di Tabrys, se addirittura non l’ho già trovato e nascosto, o venduto a qualcun altro che non siamo noi. – strabuzzai gli occhi – Sì, hai capito bene… Solo i miei collaboratori più stretti conoscono il progetto, e se lui che si trova così lontano l’ha saputo, vuol dire che qualcuno che mi è molto vicino glielo ha spifferato…  
\- Ma… - balbettai incerto - … tu sai chi..?  
\- Ho qualche idea. – disse piano – Ma poco importa. Sono circondato da spie a traditori, e se ammazzassi tutti quelli che hanno un comportamento sospetto, rimarrei a lavorare da solo. Meglio sfruttarli per i miei scopi fino a quando non si tradiranno da soli e potrò togliermi lo sfizio di staccargli la testa dal collo con le mie stesse mani.  
Osservai la luna alta nel cielo attraverso le finestre, mentre lui continuava ad scrutare nello specchio il proprio codino con titubanza.   
\- Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo..?  
\- Avevo solo voglia di parlare con qualcuno, te l’ho detto, e questo discorso è venuto fuori da solo. – rispose – Se tu fossi una spia, non ti starei dicendo niente di nuovo. E poi, tra poco sarà ora di agire…  
\- Davvero? – dissi, forse con eccessivo entusiasmo. Sorrise nuovamente.  
\- Sì. Nel prossimo autunno Lea andrà a reclutare i componenti della nostra squadra di Bey, che sfrutteremo per avvicinarci senza insospettire nessuno al pezzo di Tabrys nascosto presumibilmente ad Atene. Tu ti occuperai di seguire i loro spostamenti nascosto nell’ombra e farai da tramite tra l’Organizzazione e i nostri agenti sul campo.  
Mi sentii invadere dall’eccitazione, a quelle parole: finalmente… finalmente i Demolition Boys sarebbero stati vendicati…  
\- Poi potrò… Yuriy… - biascicai. I suoi occhi ambrati dardeggiarono, impensierendomi un po’.  
\- Ma certo. Quando Tabrys sarà recuperato, ti consegneremo Yuriy e potrai farne quello che desideri. Però, permettimi prima di dirti alcune cose… - lo guardai dubbioso – Hai mai conosciuto Sarah?  
Avevo visto Sarah un paio di volte. Una donna cinese dall’età indefinibile che si nascondeva dietro un soprannome straniero, vestita sempre di abiti griffati, dai capelli tinti di castano chiaro ed inquietanti iridi violette (*). Non sapevo molto altro di lei, comunque mormorai:  
\- Ce l’ho presente.  
\- Tu sai che io pratico la magia, non è vero? – annuii – Bene. Tieni allora presente che mia madre, esattamente come me, è sempre stata dotata di forti poteri magici, e per questo motivo ricacciata ai margini della vita del nostro villaggio. Abitava da sola in una catapecchia ai confini della foresta, e di norma nessuno andava ad infastidirla per paura che potesse lanciargli contro un anatema o cose simili, ma Sarah faceva eccezione: era poco più che adolescente quando lei la prese con sé, e ne fece la sua allieva. Era orfana, e in ogni caso nessuno le impedii mai di frequentarla pur sapendo delle strane lezioni che le venivano impartite. Arrivò infine il giorno in cui mia madre decretò che fosse arrivato il momento di pensare alla discendenza della propria stirpe, e si affrettò a procrearmi con qualcuno di cui non è venuto mai fuori il nome… ti sto annoiando, Boris? Vedo che sbadigli.  
\- No, continua. – mentii.  
\- Beh, comunque quando avevo un paio d’anni mia madre morì dall’oggi al domani, senza che mai mi fosse spiegata la ragione esatta, e Sarah mi riportò con sé al villaggio, affidandomi al consiglio dei saggi che mi avrebbe torturato durante gli anni a venire nel tentativo di impadronirsi dell’immenso potere che già avvertivano crescere in me… Ero giunto quasi all’esasperazione dopo tanti soprusi compiuti sotto gli occhi di gente che fingeva di non vedere, ma quando compii 13 anni Sarah agevolò la mia fuga dalla Cina e il furto della Tigre Bianca. Fu lei che pagò il mio lungo viaggio in giro per il mondo fino a quando non riuscii a guadagnare abbastanza denaro lavorando per mantenermi da solo, e sempre lei mi vendette all’Organizzazione.  
\- Eppure, siete sempre rimasti in contatto… - dissi in un soffio.  
\- Certo. Sarah è una strega molto influente nel nostro ambiente, e pur non possedendo il mio potenziale magico conosce più formule proibite di molti stregoni che hanno il doppio della sua età. Mi è utile più da viva che da morta, perciò pur odiandola l’ho sempre lasciata in pace. – mi guardò dritto negli occhi – Ciò che volevo farti capire è che, spesso, non cedere a sentimenti repentini di rabbia può portare vantaggi inattesi. Le persone sono serpi, Boris, pronte ad avvelenarti nel momento meno opportuno. Fidarsi è inutile, perciò tanto vale imparare a sfruttarle come loro fanno con te.  
\- Risparmierò Yuriy Ivanov quando avrà provato sulla sua pelle cosa significa essere costretti ad avere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro un tubo infilato in gola per respirare, oppure dopo che qualcuno lo avrà riempito di botte al punto tale da fargli saltare un paio di vertebre compromettendo così l’intera mobilità del suo corpo… - sibilai – O magari, quando la sua gamba andrà completamente in cancrena dal ginocchio in giù e la parola più rassicurante che i dottori sapranno dirgli sarà ‘amputazione’…  
Un brivido mi percorse la schiena a quelle parole, nel ricordare la mia situazione dopo la sconfitta della mia squadra al torneo mondiale. Borkov e le guardie del monastero non si erano certo preoccupati di curarci dopo averci pestato fin quasi alla morte, e così le nostre ferite si erano inevitabilmente infettate. Non avrei mai dimenticato cosa si prova nel ritrovarsi un polpaccio completamente in necrosi, i tessuti disidratati, ridotti ad un grumo nero e maleodorante che brucia da morire notte e giorno… e una marea di medici incompetenti che non sanno dirti altro che è troppo tardi, che purtroppo la sporcizia e le bende non sterili inizialmente utilizzate per cercare di limitare le perdite di sangue ugualmente fatali hanno irrimediabilmente compromesso l’arto (**)… Era stato proprio Rei a salvare me, Sergey ed Ivan, utilizzando la magia e affidandoci a persone decisamente più competenti di quelle che sui erano viste obbligate a soccorrerci solo per non finire in galera. Era per quel motivo che, una volta rimessomi, mi ero detto disposto ad aiutarlo nella sua missione legata a Tabrys, pure perché così avrei avuto l’opportunità di rintracciare Yuriy e punirlo per la sua fuga.  
\- Sei strano. – bisbigliò Kon, osservando la mia immagine riflessa nel solito specchio.  
\- In che senso..? – domandai curioso.  
\- Neppure il monastero è riuscito a trasformarti in un robot, a ridurre del tutto in schiavitù la tua mente. Certo, sei un assassino, eppure in te sono rimasti sentimenti umani… e ti assicuro, questo si avverte. – sorrise davanti al mio stupore – Anche Igor Dizdar, come te, si è guadagnato la carica di Comandante della Sezione del Nord che era ancora un ragazzino e con un’insospettabile facilità, sorpassando parecchi compagni pure più esperti di lui. La gente lo rispettava perché temeva tanta abilità, ed è così anche per te… eppure i tuoi sottoposti, incredibilmente, oltre a questo ti rispettano.   
\- Veramente..? – sussurrai, incredulo.  
\- Nessuno mette in dubbio quanto tu possa essere spietato, se è necessario, eppure sappiamo anche che non torceresti mai un capello a chi ti è fedele. In un posto dove tutti sono pronti a colpirti appena dai loro le spalle è una bella novità, non trovi?  
Non sapevo bene cosa dirgli: non ero abituato ai complimenti, men che meno a riceverne da uno che avevo quasi ammazzato durante uno stupido incontro di Beyblade qualche tempo prima e col quale forse, prima di allora, non avevo mai avuto l’occasione di parlare a quattr’occhi. Mi sentivo piuttosto a disagio.  
\- Se il metodo funziona, non vedo perché cambiarlo. – dissi burberamente. Sembrava ancora più divertito di prima.  
\- Sei una persona d’onore, ecco cos’è. So che non ti piacciamo né io né l’Organizzazione, così come non hai mai condiviso gli ideali della Borg, eppure sei rimasto a servirci pazientemente per anni solo per onorare il debito che avevi nei nostri confronti. I tuoi amici sono tornati in salute un bel po’ di tempo fa, perciò avresti potuto tranquillamente fuggire via con loro e andare a cercare Ivanov da solo, invece di sprecare anni ad attendere il mio permesso. Sei stato di parola…  
\- Così sono abituato a comportarmi. – bisbigliai, benché quella non fosse certo una risposta. Ma quello che disse subito dopo, mi lasciò letteralmente sbalordito:  
\- Credo che se avessi potuto contare su di un amico come te, in passato, forse non sarei arrivato a questo.  
Nascose parzialmente il viso tra le mani, per un paio di secondi.  
\- I Bladebreakers non erano forse tuoi amici..? – pigolai.  
\- Avrebbero potuto esserlo se non fossi stato costretto a mentirgli. Non potevo certo raccontare loro dell’Organizzazione e di tutto il resto…  
\- E… ehm, tra i tuoi… amanti, non c’è nessuno che..?  
\- Nessuno. – disse cupamente – Non credo che si possa mai essere totalmente sinceri col proprio partner amoroso, Boris. La verità è un di quei fattori che può corrodere l’amore, e la solitudine e il peso delle responsabilità possono portarti ad aprirti oltremisura con persone con le quali dovresti limitarti semplicemente a divertirti un po’. Quando ti innamorerai e inizierai a fare sesso anche tu, ti renderai conto di cosa intendo.  
Nonostante l’imbarazzo che mi pervadeva e il fatto che fosse il Capo, gli gettai un’occhiataccia: certe insinuazioni mi davano parecchio fastidio. Non aveva certo il diritto d’impicciarsi della mia vita sentimentale, né tanto meno di fare insinuazioni su cose che poteva solo presumere…  
\- Anche col ragazzo disteso sul letto dell’altra camera, ti limiti a divertirti?   
Sapevo che era decisamente un colpo basso, ma non ero riuscito a zittirmi in tempo. Avevo intuito dal suo comportamento e dalle parole di Alex che non era un gigolo qualsiasi, per il Drigerblader, ma non avevo idea di chi poteva trattarsi né se potessi permettermi o meno di scherzare su di lui. Rei Kon poteva infuriarsi per molto poco, suscettibile com’era, e non si poteva mai sapere…  
\- E’ la mia sola ragione di vita. Ma neppure con lui posso permettermi di essere sincero.  
Mi afflosciai; il suo sguardo triste e il tono flebile mi avevano in qualche modo colpito. Non mi aspettavo certo una replica simile…  
\- Forse ho fatto una domanda indiscreta. – dissi cautamente.  
\- Non temere, non sono arrabbiato. – bisbigliò in fretta – Mi rendo conto dei tuoi dubbi, e comunque forse sono stato io ad esagerare. - si scusava pure..? Oddio… - Credo che voi due potreste andare d’accordo.  
\- Io e il tuo ragazzo?  
\- Io e il mio ragazzo, sì. – disse con un leggero orgoglio nella voce – Forse tu potresti riuscire a dialogare civilmente perfino con quel testone. Prima o poi te lo presenterò.  
Non che ci tenessi più di tanto, pensai, ma non lo dissi. Anche perché il cinese fece qualcosa che paralizzò ogni mio gesto: allungò una mano spalancata verso di me, fermandola a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Attraverso le dita aperte potevo scorgere i suoi occhi gialli fissarmi completamente assorti… Il momento estatico fu bruscamente interrotto quando la porta della stanza si spalancò, e fecero la loro comparsa Aleandra, i riccioli color porpora intenso perfettamente in piega anche alle quattro del mattino, e una ragazza mora che indossava l’uniforme bianca della Sezione dell’Ovest. Non appena fu sufficientemente rischiarata dalla luce, notai con meraviglia che, nonostante i tratti asiatici del suo volto fossero forse ancora più accentuati di quelli di Rei Kon, i suoi occhi erano di uno sconcertante grigio-azzurro. Li distolse non appena si rese conto che la stavo guardando. Mi allontanai immediatamente dal mio interlocutore, che invece non parve risentire più di tanto di quell’interruzione.  
\- Ops… scusate! Forse avrei fatto meglio a bussare… - disse in tono chiaramente allusivo la riccia, come a fare intendere che temeva di aver interrotto chissà cosa. L’altra fanciulla doveva averci creduto sul serio, perché era arrossita di botto. Che bello…  
\- Che c’è, Victoria? – disse Rei, asciutto. Fu forse il fastidio provocato dal fatto che l’avesse chiamata col suo vero nome, a farle sparire quell’odioso sorrisetto ironico dalla faccia.  
\- Ti ho portato quello che mi avevi chiesto, - rispose, riferendosi a chissà cosa e guardandomi di traverso – e volevo inoltre avvisarti che tra poco dovrai presentarti all’aeroporto. Faresti meglio a vestirti, per lo meno.  
\- Ok. – replicò, e quella era ovviamente una frase di congedo. La donna lo capì subito, e con non poco sdegno si affrettò ad abbandonare la camera assieme all’altra che non aveva neppure aperto bocca. Mi regalò l’ennesimo sguardo inferocito, prima di sparire.  
\- Immagino che sia il caso che vada anch’io. – mormorai avviandomi verso la porta-finestra, in direzione opposta all’ingresso presso le quali erano comparse le due ragazze. Mi afferrò un braccio. Aveva le dita ghiacciate.  
\- Boris… ecco… Non ho mai capito esattamente cosa ci sia in te che non mi piace. – strabuzzai gli occhi – Sei il primo ragazzo che pur trovando carino non desideri portarmi a letto. Sai dirmi perché..?  
\- I-io non… - balbettai confusamente. Il viso mi scottava al punto tale che avrebbe potuto emettere vapore.  
\- Oh, lascia stare. Vorrei solo però che tu mi fossi lontano, quando mi tradirai, altrimenti sarò costretto ad ucciderti… e lo considererei un enorme spreco…  
\- Ma io non ho affatto intenzione di tradire l’Organizzazione..! – tentai di protestare, ma ebbi la netta impressione che non mi stesse minimamente ascoltando. I suoi occhi si erano spalancati e fatti acquosi come se fosse stato intento in una supplica disperata. Mi avevano raccontato degli improvvisi cambiamenti di umore di Rei, dei suoi deliri, ma certo non mi sarei mai aspettato una simile sceneggiata… a che pro, poi, non lo capivo.  
\- Dimmi che ti ricorderai di me, quando morirò… - piagnucolò. Avrebbe messo tristezza a chiunque, con quell’espressione di assoluta angoscia stampata in faccia. Era chiaro che si aspettava una risposta affermativa.  
\- Ma certamente…  
Mollò finalmente la presa, iniziando a guardarsi intorno vacuamente, come se non capisse dove si trovava in quel momento. Ne approfittai per precipitarmi sul terrazzo e lasciarmi alle spalle quella stanza la cui aria si era fatta asfissiante… Quando raggiunsi l’altra camera, notai che la ‘sola ragione di vita’ di Rei Kon continuava a ronfare imperterrita al suo posto.  
Qualche ora dopo, con gli occhi pesti per la notte trascorsa ovviamente insonne, mi affrettai a consegnare a chi di dovere il mio lavoro portato a termine. Ero di ritorno e contavo di sonnecchiare per una mezz’oretta prima di iniziare gli allenamenti, quando una vigorosa pacca sul sedere mi fece letteralmente fare un salto. Incazzato da morire mi voltai verso l’idiota che si era permesso di allungare le mani, e senza troppa sorpresa, dovevo dire, vidi che sui trattava di Aleandra Lante. Spalancò gli occhi, come se si fosse appena ricordata di qualcosa.  
\- Oh, Boris, perdonami! Scordavo che avrai qualche fastidio al sedere, per un po’… Anche se è stato Rei ad officiare il tuo battesimo di fuoco nel mondo degli adulti, presumo che nonostante la delicatezza con la quale potrà aver cercato di trattarti, sarà stato comunque troppo per un verginello come te…   
\- Lo dici per esperienza personale? – una voce profondamente tagliente e mascolina, lievemente rauca, precedette la rispostaccia che avevo già pronta. Il paio di occhi più scuri che avessi mai visto mi analizzò per qualche attimo attraverso la sciarpa che infagottava il suo volto. Era alto e parecchio pallido.  
\- Sarebbe meglio se tu aprissi la bocca solo per fare cose che non riguardino strettamente il parlare..! – ringhiò lei. L’altro stiracchiò un sorriso ironico, graffiante.   
\- Temo che neppure in quello riuscirei bene quanto te, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui ti adoperavi per soddisfare il tenente Haefs ieri notte…  
Il volto della ragazza s’imporporò all’istante, e, forse per non farcelo notare troppo, ci diede le spalle incamminandosi in fretta verso l’uscita, continuando a borbottare bestemmie in tedesco. L’altro, dopo avermi sorpassato senza degnarmi di ulteriori attenzioni, la seguì.  
  
\- Ecco a te, a tua moglie e alla figliolanza. Fatevelo bastare. – dissi a denti stretti, mentre mi sollevavo dal suolo dopo aver piantato una floscia piantina tra le due lapidi piantate sul retro del mio giardino. Per la prima (e probabilmente ultima) volta a due anni dalla loro scomparsa, mi ero recato spontaneamente alle loro tombe. Quelle di Rei Kon e Lea, intendevo.  
Mi spolverai il terriccio di dosso, e alle prese con quell’operazione sollevai gli occhi, sentendomi osservato. Ralph era lì con ancora la valigia in mano, mi fissava quasi scioccato attraverso gli occhioni color carbone spalancati. Il mio cuore mancò di un battito, e le labbra mi tremavano al punto tale da non permettermi di spiccicare subito parole coerenti… solo dopo un paio di tentativi riuscii ad urlare, a pieni polmoni:  
\- MA UN TELEFONO APPRESSO NON SAPEVI PORTARTELO, STRONZO?!?

* * *

(*) Guardando le varie serie di ‘Beyblade’ e soprattutto la squadra cinese, ho pensato che probabilmente i colori d’occhi più frequenti nella tribù della Tigre Bianca fossero l’oro (Rei, Lai, Mao) e viola (Kiki e Gao, quando li apre…).   
(**) Informazioni parzialmente tratte dalla ‘Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia Plus 2002’, e dal film ‘Million dollar baby’. ;__;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non temete, raga… Nonostante la coppia ReixBoris mi piaccia, non ho alcuna intenzione di svelare una tresca segreta tra i due in questa storia… XD  
> E' solo che era da parecchio che avevo intenzione di far chiacchierare questi due senza Ralph a fare da ‘interferenza’… Pensate un po’ voi… ;-p


	15. Missing (Scomparso)

L’atmosfera si fece quanto mai strana. Immediatamente dopo che l’ingiuria del mio amico ebbe lacerato la silenziosa quiete del nostro cortile, ci ritrovammo vincolati in un reciproco mutismo al quale non presero parte né la vita che brulicava nascosta tra le foglie né la cittadina che si estendeva antistante la villa: il nostro essere così caparbiamente taciturni risaltava in quel contesto più fortemente addirittura della sorpresa e della rabbia di Bo dovuta al mio ritorno, tanto da far accrescere ulteriormente il comune imbarazzo già di per sé quanto mai palpabile. I miei occhi, incuriositi dal trafficare del mio coinquilino (o forse, solo per evitare il suo sguardo gelido e furente), corsero alle due lapidi nel tentativo di riuscire a dare un nome al floscio arbusto misteriosamente apparso a fare la sua triste figura tra di esse in quell’ala del giardino, fin da prima parecchio spoglia: nel guardarlo mi venne naturale associarlo ad un gambo di sedano tirato fuori tutto intero da una minestra bollente, e nonostante i miei sforzi non riuscii ad collegarlo a nessuna delle piante che avessi avuto modo di analizzare fino a quel giorno. Notando le mani ancora sporche di terra di Boris e la paletta che reggeva tra di esse, mi sfuggii un involontario quanto evidentemente inopportuno sorriso: le sue iridi del colore della più pura acquamarina si allargarono, sbigottite, e le sue gote solitamente pallide si spruzzarono all’istante di rosso come se lo avessi colto in flagrante a compiere chissà quale nefandezza. Evitando accuratamente che rientrassi nel suo campo visivo mi superò, e io pensai che semplicemente fosse troppo nervoso per volermi rivolgere la parola, ma non appena mi fu abbastanza vicino con uno scatto improvviso diede un calcio alla valigia che reggevo ancora in mano, cogliendola in pieno: il bistrattato bagaglio, già sforzato al massimo nel tentativo di contenere più di quello per cui sarebbe stato omologato, esplose, e un attimo dopo un fiume di abiti e altri oggetti di ogni genere zampillò nell’aria fino ad infrangersi fragorosamente sul suolo reso melmoso dalla pioggia. Solo dopo un paio di secondi, impiegati a riprendermi dalla scioccante idea che avrei passato la serata a cercare di cancellare macche d’erba e fango dai vestiti (qualcosa mi diceva che nessuno mi avrebbe dato una mano in quell’attività casalinga - fare una lavatrice - che mi era piuttosto aliena…), il mio cervello che funzionava a rilento registrò il rumore della porta d’ingresso che veniva richiusa con forza.  
Recuperai i miei luridi panni sospirando, e con tutta calma mi diressi anch’io verso l’entrata della causa. Boris era furibondo, e non potevo certo fargliene un torto, ma tuttavia mi chiesi con una certa arroganza quanto ci avrebbe messo per farsela passare, stavolta, dandomi così l’opportunità di difendermi. Difendermi, certo, e soprattutto spiegarmi… ma era davvero la cosa migliore da fare? Dovevo davvero raccontargli per filo e per segno come mi ero sentito dopo il suo rifiuto e cosa avevo fatto per smettere di pensarci? Di come Yuriy, praticamente di forza, mi avesse ‘portato in vacanza’ al mio castello in Germania, dov’eravamo stati negli ultimi dieci giorni? Di tutti i nostri discorsi assurdi, e pure che, dopo aver fatto l’amore con me, Yuriy era tornato ad essere Rei? E perfino che il terrorizzato cinese, più confuso del sottoscritto, fosse in quel momento nascosto in un luogo neppure troppo lontano dalla villa dove abitavo col russo? Decretai che sarebbe stato più saggio riordinare le idee, prima di chiarirmi con lui. Non che mi piacesse mentirgli, ma certe volte è meglio abbozzare la verità, se sai che l’altro ha già parecchi buoni motivi per torcerti la testa sul collo senza che venga fuori che te la sei squagliata con l’uomo che ha attentato più spesso alla sua (e non solo) salute negli ultimi cinque anni…  
Mi resi presto conto che stavolta non l’avrei passata liscia facilmente: quando bussai al campanello, nessuno mi venne ad aprire. Ci riprovai. Niente. Passarono alcuni minuti, rimasi col dito incollato sul pulsante per non sapevo più quanto, gridai a gran voce il suo nome… Boris replicò mettendo su un cd di musica decisamente chiassosa, ad un volume talmente alto che riuscivo ad udire distintamente i vari brani fin da laggiù. Ok, si era incazzato di brutto, questo lo avevo capito. Come avrei dovuto comportarmi..? Come al solito, la mia mente scelse di razionalizzare gli eventi piuttosto che cedere ad immediati istinti bellicosi, alla ricerca di una possibile soluzione a quell’incresciosa evenienza. Il problema principale era che il piano terra apparteneva a lui, ed ero quasi sicuro al cento per cento che avesse barricato in qualche maniera le varie vie d’ingresso per impedirmi di entrare. Anche accedere alla casa attraverso il sotterraneo di Yuriy era improponibile, poiché ad isolarlo dall’esterno c’era quel suo stramaledetto incantesimo difensivo, e se pure fossi riuscito a scardinare una delle finestrelle non sarei potuto passare attraverso di esse perché erano troppo strette per il mio corpo robusto. Certo, per arrivare in camera mia avrei potuto tentare di arrampicarmi su per la grondaia o saltare dal ramo di un albero, ma neppure io che desideravo la morte più di ogni altra cosa avrei messo a rischio la mia incolumità in un modo così idiota. Un tonante borbottio del mio stomaco mi riportò alla realtà. Certo, c’era anche quello: non mangiavo dal giorno prima e avevo una fame terrificante; bisogno che, tra l’altro, si aggiungeva ad uno di diversa natura ma che andava facendosi altrettanto impellente… Come se non bastasse non avevo neppure un soldo in tasca, poiché era stato Yuriy a pagare ogni spesa del nostro viaggio, e per quello che mi riguardava contanti e carte di credito erano attualmente stipati in camera mia. Valutai seriamente l’ipotesi di fare una scappata nella casa dove l’ex-padrone della Tigre Bianca era nascosto, ma poi pensai che se Bo se ne fosse accorto avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi maggiormente: non era stupido, e di certo doveva essersi reso conto dell’assenza di Yuriy. Chiedere asilo a lui (o meglio a Rei, ma Boris per fortuna questo ancora non lo sapeva) sarebbe stata la cosa più scontata che avessi potuto fare.  
Non sapevo di preciso per quanto tempo fossi rimasto inutilmente in attesa su quelle scale, quanto ne fosse trascorso da quando il silenzio era tornato a regnare incontrastato. Abbastanza, comunque, per capire che il mio dolce amico era più intenzionato che mai a lasciarmi lì fuori probabilmente fino a data da definirsi. Atterrito dal sempre più realistico pensiero di dover fare di un buco in un’aiuola la mia toilette e dormire sul terrazzo, iniziai seriamente all’arrivare vicino al perdere le staffe: non avevo intenzione di pazientare oltre, e in un modo o nell’altro sarei riuscito nel mio intento. Quella era pur sempre anche casa mia, e non vedevo che diritto avesse di buttarmi fuori, in fondo… Colto da malefica ispirazione mi recai nuovamente in giardino, e scavando tra il fango trovai ciò che faceva al caso mio: una pesante ma maneggevole pietra con la quale infrangere il vetro della porta-finestra della cucina, che dava sulla veranda attigua all’ingresso sulle cui scale fino ad un attimo prima era rimasto a lungo spalmato il mio sedere. Se qualcuno fosse passato da quelle parti e mi avesse scorto probabilmente mi avrebbe scambiato per un ladro, ma non me ne poteva fregare di meno. Mi piazzai a debita distanza e, preso il sufficiente slancio, scaraventai il massiccio sasso verso l’obbiettivo prefissato. Mi ci vollero quattro lanci per centrarlo (durante il secondo la pietra mi scivolò dalle dita mancandomi di poco un piede) e non presi neppure la zona giusta del vetro, ma mi feci ugualmente scappare un gridolino di giubilo per la buona riuscita del mio piano. Nell’infilare un braccio tra i frammenti finii pure col ferirmelo, ma lo stupore più grande mi fu dato dal ritrovarmi davanti Boris… che impugnava un fucile. Con tutto il casino che aveva fatto doveva avermi davvero scambiato veramente per un rapinatore, e così lo aveva recuperato dall’armeria celata in un vano segreto della sua stanza… No, non era così. Il suo sguardo pieno di rancore mi faceva presente che sapeva perfettamente chi era il responsabile di quel trambusto.  
  
 _Please, please, forgive me,/Ti prego, ti prego, perdonami,  
But I won't be home again./Ma non tornerò più a casa._  
  
\- Boris… - biascicai – Ti prego…  
Alzò il fucile verso la mia faccia.  
\- Sta indietro! – urlò. Obbedii immediatamente all’ordine: il suo cipiglio battagliero non mi dava molte speranze di farlo ragionare. Sarebbe sul serio stato capace di far partire volontariamente un colpo? Dopo tante traversie sarei stato ucciso sul posto dal mio più fidato compagno ormai del tutto imbufalito..?  
\- Bo… devo medicarmi questo taglio… - dissi cautamente, ma vidi i suoi occhi ridursi immediatamente a due fessure per la rabbia.  
\- Credevo che ti piacesse sanguinare. – aprì la bocca come se avesse voluto aggiungere dell’altro, ma poi la serrò di nuovo senza emettere neppure una singola sillaba. Per qualche strana ragione, ebbi la netta sensazione che le sue intenzioni fossero inveire contro Yuriy, ma evidentemente esternare quella furia era stato già un colpo abbastanza duro per il suo orgoglio, figuriamoci rendere palese la gelosia che probabilmente lo divorava.  
\- Io… ehm… dovrei andare in bagno, e al più presto… - tentai di fare apparire quella frase in tono scherzoso, ma ne venne fuori poco più di un pigolio.  
\- Tu… - sibilò incoerentemente - … Tu hai… sei…  
Il clack provocato del suo dito che faceva scattare la sicura (*) mi fece scorrere un brivido gelato lungo la colonna vertebrale. Eravamo ricaduti di nuovo in uno stato di religiosa quanto innaturale staticità. Per la prima volta da quando ci eravamo ritrovati mi resi conto che si era tagliato i capelli (**), e pensai che così era molto carino. Quelle riflessioni non mi distrassero a lungo dal pericolo, comunque. Avevo visto Boris uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo, qualche anno prima, e dovetti chiedermi se io potessi considerarmi o meno un’eccezione per lui. Forse una volta mi considerava un amico, ma adesso… Non solo lo avevo offeso in vari modi, ma dopo essermi messo con Yuriy mi ero perfino dichiarato come se niente fosse stato, per poi sparire nel nulla… sì, se mi odiava potevo comprenderlo… Era stato un assassino, non potevo non pensarci in quegli istanti, e presumibilmente per lui ora ero semplicemente feccia. Avrebbe avuto esitazione nel liberare definitivamente il mondo dallo scarto qual ero..?  
  
 _Maybe someday you'll look up,/Forse un giorno guarderai in su,_  
  
Fu solo quando guardai con attenzione i suoi occhi, che me ne accorsi: erano completamente lucidi.  
\- Boris…  
Fargli capire che avevo capito fu un gravissimo errore: una persona che punta un’arma contro un altro essere umano indifeso non può certamente sentirsi molto sicura di sé in quel momento, e farglielo notare non è mai una buona trovata, specie se si tratta di un tipo notoriamente dal grilletto facile. Non avevo tenuto però in conto di quanto potesse essere emotivo… Boris si liberò all’istante del fucile… nel senso che lo lanciò repentinamente verso il pavimento. Non gli scappò di mano, lo scagliò intenzionalmente lontano da sé come a voler gettare via insieme ad esso ogni proposito ostile che avesse azzardato nei miei riguardi, disgustato. Com’era prevedibile, scattò un proiettile.  
  
 _And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:/E, minimamente cosciente, dirai a qualcuno che non c'è:_  
  
Un rombo cupo saettò attraverso la totale assenza di rumore.  
Un singulto venne, non so se da lui o da me.  
Gocce di sangue che esplodevano al suolo.  
L’odore pungente di polvere da sparo permeò le mie narici.  
Fumo, probabilmente, oscurò la mia vista.  
Qualcosa di bianco e polveroso prese a coprirmi in abbondanza partendo dall’alto.  
  
 _"Isn't something missing?"/"Non manca qualcosa?"_  
  
Ero vivo..? Mi ci volle qualche attimo per rendermi pienamente conto che potevo regolarmente respirare, e che non provavo dolore in alcuna parte del corpo. Ero vivo, sì. E Boris era altrettanto illeso, ma con in volto un’espressione assolutamente allucinata: gli occhi erano sgranati, molto più rispetto a com’erano stati dopo l’imbarazzante situazione di quella mattina, e si era portato anche una mano al viso per nascondere la bocca spalancata.  
Il suono metallico del bossolo vuoto che rotolava ai nostri piedi faceva presagire una risoluzione drammatica per quell’episodio.  
Come alla fine compresi, il proiettile vagante del fucile aveva centrato il soffitto giusto sopra la mia testa, ed era da lì che si stavano scrostando pezzi d’intonaco. L’unico sangue che scorreva era quello che sgorgava dal mio polso tagliatosi coi frammenti di vetro. Bo mi diede le spalle e fuggì via, per nascondermi le lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere. Lo sentii singhiozzare in lontananza, però. Non lo rincorsi: poteva sembrare una cattiveria bella e buona da parte mia non prodigarmi per rassicurarlo, ma sinceramente ero convinto del fatto che in quell’occasione avrebbe preferito farsi tagliare un braccio piuttosto che mostrarsi in lacrime a me. Non era mai accaduto in tanti anni che ci conoscevamo, e certo non gli avrebbe fatto piacere esibire quel tipo di debolezze giusto adesso. Ne approfittai per andare finalmente in bagno e per disinfettarmi la ferita; dopo rimisi anche in ordine alla meno peggio la cucina e feci sparire quell’insulso fucile, non prima di essermi assicurato di aver fatto scattare la sicura. Svaligiai letteralmente il frigorifero ingollando qualsiasi cosa fosse commestibile senza cuocerla, compreso un pacco intero di sottilette e dei wurstel crudi. Mentre m’ingozzavo senza un preciso motivo, mi trovai a riflettere sommariamente sull’accaduto: Boris non mi detestava come avevo temuto, pensai sollevato. Poteva parere una considerazione parecchio strana, visto che aveva minacciato seriamente di farmi saltare la testa con un’arma da fuoco, ma la verità era che se davvero ogni sentimento positivo provasse nei miei confronti si fosse di fatto tramutato in odio, non avrebbe avuto alcuna esitazione a farmi un buco in fronte.  
Bo non era come me, considerai. Per carattere era uno che andava subito dritto al sodo e non conosceva mezze misure né ipocrisie, che invece si poteva dire costituissero il mio pane quotidiano. Entrambi, seppur in maniera differente, avevamo dovuto lottare con le unghie e con i denti per restare al mondo, ma non potevo scordare che lui era anche stato costretto a sopravvivere a lungo in un luogo dove le violenze erano all’ordine del giorno, e perfino incoraggiate nei singoli individui. Borkov lo aveva ritenuto il blader più spietato del monastero, e certamente a Boris faceva comodo che quel genere di supposizioni su di lui continuassero a girare nell’ambiente in cui viveva che fossero effettivamente fondate o meno, ma forse tante sofferenze non avevano finito col minare sul serio parte del suo carattere? Io non lo consideravo né uno psicopatico né un ragazzo senza cuore, come in molti lo avevano ritenuto, per esperienza personale avrei potuto mettere la mano sul fuoco riguardo la sua fedeltà nei confronti di chi considerava suo amico, ma nel corso degli anni avevo notato anche certi suoi inusuali comportamenti… qualcosa che lo aveva spinto, una volta dopo essersi trasferito con me e Yuriy in una città dove non lo conosceva nessuno, ad inventarsi un nuovo passato per compensare quello effettivo che voleva dimenticare. Quel giorno avevo avuto l’ennesima conferma del fatto che, nonostante ciò, Boris non aveva ancora imparato del tutto a controllarsi, e che sembrava avere ancora un assoluto bisogno di qualcuno che facesse da freno alle sue seppur sporadiche esplosioni di aggressività.  
Non ero intenzionato a mettermi a fare psicologia spicciola, non era campo mio, ma da quando lo conoscevo e avevo saputo delle sue disavventure pure direttamente da lui, ero diventato presto cosciente di quella sua particolarissima fisima: se è vero che tutti noi ci poniamo agli altri interpretando più o meno inconsciamente un ruolo, per non scoprirci completamente, la parte impersonata da Boris era quella del fido gregario. Con quello non volevo intendere che non fosse in grado di portare a termine i propri obbiettivi da solo e che per questo si legasse a uomini di potere in cerca di aiuto: no, la sua mente brillante gli avrebbe permesso di portare a termine i suoi piani anche senza alcun supporto esterno, soltanto che faceva parte della sua missione esistenziale l’offrirsi totalmente anima e corpo all’uomo che personificava la causa per la quale combatteva. Non potevo negarlo: lo faceva ancora oggi con me, ma si era comportato allo stesso modo prima con Borkov e poi con Rei. Questo perché, a mio dire, era per lui un sistema efficace per tenere repressi quel tipo di impulsi che normalmente gli risultava difficile tenere a bada, nonché per giustificare eventuali scoppi di collera. Era arrivato vicino all’ammazzare un ragazzo col suo Falborg pur di aggiudicarsi un match di Beyblade? Non era stato per sfogare la propria frustrazione, ma per rispondere alle aspettative di gente che aveva riposto la propria fiducia in lui, anche se presumibilmente neppure allora era così stupido da pensare che il loro progetto di dominare la Terra non fosse completamente folle. Era passato dalla parte dell’ancor più schizoide Rei Kon e si era detto disposto ad eliminare Yuriy, suo vecchio compagno di squadra col quale era cresciuto? Non era stato mica per ché aveva sofferto per il suo tradimento e per il suo abbandono, no, ma una questione d’onore: vendicare i restanti Demolition Boys, incapaci al momento di reagire, per l’onta subita. Divenuto un mio sottoposto prima e mio amico poi aveva affermato che se ne avesse avuto la possibilità avrebbe fatto pagare al cinese tutto ciò che io avevo subito a causa sua, e aveva iniziato ad odiare maggiormente di rimando anche Yuriy, che era inizialmente riuscito a perdonare per l’accaduto in Russia, poiché era stato legato al Drigerblader… e allora perché, nonostante tante parolone minacciose, non li aveva mai eliminati quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione? Per quel che ne sapevo, incidente dei mondiali a parte, nel periodo durante il quale avevano lavorato insieme Rei e Boris erano andati d’amore e d’accordo, e il russo era rimasto in discreti rapporti con l’ex-Wolborgblader dopo la loro riappacificazione fino a quando il fantasma della mia presenza non aveva fatto la sua ricomparsa. In seguito mi avrebbe ucciso Virgil sotto gli occhi giustificandosi vacuamente con l’innegabile realtà dei fatti (se non lo avesse freddato all’istante, lui avrebbe sicuramente colpito me), ma anche quando ci eravamo ritrovati davanti Lea avevamo corso un grave rischio, eppure per quanto la ritenesse certamente antipatica Boris non le aveva mica sparato… Il passato non si poteva cambiare e forse starci a rimuginare su era inutile, ma mi ero spesso domandato se quei due non avessero avuto in realtà un conto in sospeso, e Boris non aspettasse altro che la situazione adatta per trarsi fuori da quell’impaccio nella maniera più atroce. Il dubbio, a quel punto, mi veniva spontaneo: aveva tentennato nel colpirmi perché angosciato al pensiero di ferire un amico, o semplicemente perché la sua mente non sopportava l’idea di starsi ribellando contro chi considerava il suo attuale ‘capo’ e punto di riferimento..?  
Ancora preda di quel fosco interrogativo salii le scale dirigendomi verso camera mia, intenzionato a mettere a posto ciò che del mio bagaglio si era salvato dalla fanghiglia per poi buttare in lavatrice tutto il resto, ma ebbi la sorpresa di trovare la porta solo socchiusa: ero abituato a chiuderla sempre quando uscivo, d’inverno per preservare il calore e d’estate per evitare che entrassero zanzare. Il mio stupore poteva sembrare un po’ eccessivo visto che ero mancato di casa per dieci lunghi giorni, e magari Boris ci era entrato e aveva semplicemente lasciato tutto così, ma qualcosa mi mise istantaneamente in guardia riguardo quello che avrei potuto trovarmi di fronte dischiudendola. Il mio istinto non si sbagliava neppure in quel caso: qualcuno era venuto a farmi visita, infatti. Boris era semisdraiato sul mio letto apparentemente in attesa del mio ritorno, esprimendo col corpo una rilassatezza che i suoi occhi, brillanti come quelli di un gatto nella debole luce della sera, smentivano completamente. La sua nuova e stramba pettinatura gli dava un’aria ancora più trasandata pur standogli meglio della precedente, decisi. Le dita dei suoi piedi scalzi smisero di giocherellare col copriletto non appena si fu accertato della mia improvvisa apparizione nella stanza. Sul suo volto si dipinse un tale sconcerto da farmi temere, per un istante, che fossi entrato nella camera sbagliata. Subito dopo, forse ricordandosi di quegli occhi ancora leggermente arrossati che non voleva farmi notare, spostò la propria attenzione sull’orologio da muro appeso alla parte alle mie spalle. Mi avvicinai prudentemente a lui a piccoli passi, ma non diede segno di voler accettare che fossi lì presente.  
  
 _You won't cry for my absence, I know -/Non piangerai per la mia assenza, lo so -  
You forgot me long ago./Mi hai già dimenticato tempo fa._  
  
Senza aspettare cenni d’assenso da parte sua mi andai a sedere alla sua destra. Neppure in questo caso mi guardò volontariamente, ma tirò a sé le gambe per appoggiarci su i gomiti. Si stava prendendo tutto lo spazio possibile per mettersi comodo incurante del fatto che fosse il mio letto, tant’era vero che io mi ero ridotto ad occupare solo una piccola sponda del letto per evitare di sfiorarlo per sbaglio. Decisi di parlare:  
\- Boris… - non rispose – C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?  
Non me lo aspettavo, non credevo che avrebbe reagito con una tale furia ed imprevedibilità per due volte consecutive nella stessa giornata. Non mi aggredì fisicamente come aveva fatto poco prima, ma verbalmente:  
\- Se non ti va che resti qui sparisco subito, non temere! – strillò, facendo come per alzarsi. Ero abbastanza stanco dei suoi capricci (forse perfino quanto lui doveva esserlo dei miei) e volevo assolutamente chiarirmi, perciò lo afferrai per un braccio riportandolo giù senza troppa grazia. Credevo che avrebbe cercato di divincolarsi, ma non lo fece. Gli serviva solo una scusa per restare..?  
\- Posso parlarti..? – chiesi piano, misurando ogni sillaba. Ero nervoso, eppure tentai di non lasciarlo trapelare. Mi rispose con tono stizzito:  
\- Io non ho il diritto di buttarti fuori di qui perché questa casa è tanto mia che tua, Ralph. – disse, forse per giustificarsi di ciò che era successo poco prima – Puoi trattarla come un albergo ed uscire e tornarci a tuo piacimento senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno, questo è vero… ma io non sono la tua governante, e non sono obbligato a restare qui in attesa di un tuo cenno quando sparisci ed accoglierti con un sorriso quanto ritorni!  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia pensosamente. Ce l’aveva ancora con me, e tanto.  
\- Posso spiegarti…  
\- Non importa, - m’interruppe – volevo solo dirti questo.  
  
 _Am I that unimportant?/Sono così poco importante?  
Am I so insignificant?/Sono così insignificante? _  
  
\- Credo di aver sbagliato io per primo, dicendotelo. – mi riferivo al fatto di amarlo, ovviamente. Bo mi osservò per un istante, proseguii in tono piatto come se non avessi mai pronunciato quella frase:  
\- Tara mi ha lasciato. – disse amaramente.  
\- Mi spiace.  
Poteva sembrare parecchio ipocrita da parte mia rispondergli a quel modo, ma non gli stavo mentendo, per una volta tanto. Non mi preoccupava tanto il fatto che Tara fosse andata via, dato che per mesi non avevo sognato altro, quanto piuttosto che il mio amico potesse soffrire per quell’ennesimo abbandono. Non lo aveva specificato, ma dalla sua intonazione mi era parso di capire che l’allontanamento della ragazza fosse stato dovuto al rapporto che io avevo col suo fidanzato, e per tale motivo non potevo che sentirmi in qualche maniera a mia volta coinvolto e dispiaciuto.  
Mi guardò in tralice.  
\- Mi ha detto di chiamarla solo dopo che avrò sistemato tutto con te. – mormorò – Ma presumo che fosse un addio.  
  
 _Isn't something missing?/Non manca qualcosa?_  
  
\- Forse se tu la richiamassi… - suggerii speranzoso – E le specificassi che non abbiamo proprio nulla da chiarire…  
  
 _Isn't someone missing me?/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?  
_  
Le sue labbra si strinsero fino a formare una stretta striscia rosea. Mi pareva quasi di poter sentire il suo sangue ribollirgli nelle vene da quella poca distanza che ci separava… Magari avevo parlato mettendo un’eccessiva punta di acredine nella mia voce: io stesso non ero certamente felice per la situazione che si era venuta a creare, e un po’ alla volta iniziavo a smuovermi dalla posizione pacifica che mi ero preposto per mettermi sulla difensiva dei miei interessi.  
\- Non provare a prenderti gioco di me, Ralph… e neppure di Tara… - sibilò.  
\- Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Lo hai detto tu, prima, che il discorso era da considerarsi concluso…  
Era in bilico su di un gomito, il suo sguardo indagatore seguiva ogni mio minimo movimento. Quella postura non faceva altro che mettere in evidenza il suo corpo muscoloso, ma dal profilo snello, e il viso dai lineamenti regolari anche se forse non propriamente sottili, illuminati dalla fioca luminosità della lampada accesa. Mi era capitato di accarezzare quel viso in passato ed ora più che mai mi sarei accontentato anche solo di toccarlo appena per errore… Forse quella era la prima volta che ammettevo apertamente con me stesso di desiderare Boris. Di desiderarlo anche sessualmente, non solo come amico o tenendo conto di un sentimento puramente platonico. E mi sentii tremendamente colpevole, per quello… io non avevo più il diritto di pretendere qualcosa da lui, o meglio non lo avevo mai avuto. Boris non era un essere che fosse possibile imprigionare, tenere vincolati a sé all’infinito solo per soddisfare un capriccio: era una creatura selvatica, che sceglieva di propria volontà a chi donarsi e da chi fuggire, se questi aveva tradito le sue aspettative. Non mi era più permesso allungare un braccio per afferrarlo. Mi mancava già…  
\- Sei disposto a starmi a sentire per un attimo?  
Chinai il capo dinnanzi all’inevitabilmente prossima rottura del nostro rapporto.  
\- Ma certo.  
  
 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,/Sebbene io sia la vittima sacrificale,  
You won't try for me, not now./Non competerai per me, non adesso.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,/Anche se potrei morire per sapere se mi ami,  
I'm all alone./Sono tutto solo.  
Isn't someone missing me?/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?_  
  
Mi afflosciai sul cuscino. Era un modo per mostrargli che ero pronto a sentire qualunque genere di cosa avesse avuto intenzione di comunicarmi senza aggredirlo, gli concedevo una posizione di supremazia al di sopra di me esibendo una calma esagerata e abbassavo volontariamente le mie difese ostentando disponibilità perché si facesse avanti senza problemi. Nonostante ciò, potevo avvertire una vaga paura impregnare l’aria, e di certo proveniva soprattutto da lui: io ero troppo rassegnato, ormai, per avvertire alcun tipo di timore. E avevo aggredito ed ero stato aggredito abbastanza volte in vita mia da riuscire a comprendere in fretta chi si nascondeva dietro una facciata di gentilezza soltanto per attaccarti quanto meno te lo aspetti… Boris non si fidava più di me, era evidente.  
\- Tu… - esitò – … pensavi veramente ciò che mi hai detto prima di andartene? Intendo…  
\- Sì. – lo fermai, togliendolo da quell’imbarazzo. Me ne parve grato.  
\- Vorrei solo capire quando è successo… quando hai capito che per te era cambiato qualcosa nei miei confronti… Fin dall’inizio tu avevi..?  
\- Progettato di fingermi tuo amico fino a quando non fosse giunto il momento buono per saltarti addosso? No.  
\- Ralph! Io non intendevo…  
\- Lo so, scusami. Continua, ti prego.  
\- Non hai risposto alla mia domanda…  
Sbuffai.  
\- Non lo sapevo, quando ci siamo conosciuti. Non me ne sono accorto neppure quando combattevamo insieme contro Rei Kon per difendere Yuriy e Kei. Dev’essere stato pressappoco da quando abbiamo iniziato a vivere insieme… Non mi sono mai interessate le ragazze con le quali uscivi, ma da quando ti sei messo con Tara ho iniziato a sentire che qualcosa non andava più in me. Credevo di essere soltanto preoccupato per voi… Insomma, legandoti seriamente a lei magari avresti sentito anche il bisogno di confidargli tutto di te, del tuo passato… ma parlandole dell’Organizzazione l’avresti non solo messa in pericolo, ma anche rivelato che genere di mestiere facevi lì… non ero certo che avrebbe capito, che avrebbe accettato la realtà di un tuo effettivo cambiamento…  
\- Posso assicurarti che Tara ha un carattere molto più forte di quanto non possa sembrare.  
Lo ignorai.  
\- Il guaio più grande è che mi sono reso conto di essere geloso di voi due. E che pur cercando compensazioni alternative altrove, non ho fatto che continuare a ripensare a questa faccenda ininterrottamente…  
Please, please, forgive me,/Ti prego, ti prego, perdonami,  
But I won't be home again./Ma non tornerò più a casa.  
\- Per te Yuriy sarebbe una forma di compensazione..? – domandò lentamente.  
  
 _I know what you do to yourself,/So cosa fai a te stesso,_  
  
Alzai gli occhi verso il soffitto, sentendomi esausto: la situazione era decisamente più complicata. Il genere di legame che avevo con Yuriy, o meglio con Rei, non era di facile definizione neppure per me, figuriamoci come sarebbe stato esprimerlo a parole. Non potevo certo rivelargli che lui aveva scoperto la sua vera identità ed era intenzionato a farlo fuori, e che io glielo avevo impedito modificando la sua memoria… Non sarei neppure stato capace di dirgli perché ci andavo ancora a letto invece di sbrigarmi ad ucciderlo. Il guaio era che, messa in quel modo, semplificando il tutto, pareva che io mi fossi messo con Yuriy perché non potevo fare sesso con Boris…  
  
 _I breathe deep and cry out,/Respiro profondo e grido,  
"Isn't something missing?/"Non manca qualcosa?  
Isn't someone missing me?"/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?"_  
  
\- Dipende cosa tu intendi per compensazione. – replicai infine. Mi guardò in malo modo.  
\- Io posso capire che tu ne senta il bisogno, soprattutto considerando il lungo periodo durante il quale sei rimasto solo, ma insomma, stiamo parlando di Yuriy..! – abbassò la voce – Io ti voglio bene, Ralph, ma non so se riuscirei mai a…  
Sospirai pesantemente.  
\- Come mi sembrava di averti già spiegato, ciò che mi unisce a Yuriy non è la stessa cosa che unisce noi due, e in ogni caso non mi azzarderei mai ad allungare le mani su di te. Ma comunque, se ho accettato di stare proprio con lui e non con un altro, ho avuto i miei buoni motivi…  
\- Posso sapere quali..? – chiese, esitante.  
\- Con Yuriy posso parlare liberamente, cosa che con te né con nessun altro mi era più possibile. Il suo affetto cieco nei miei confronti lo rende comprensivo per quanto riguarda ogni stronzata che faccio, oltre che disponibile al perdono e a dare consigli come tu non fai più.  
Ero stato spietato, lo sapevo, ma se voleva la mia assoluta sincerità lo avevo accontentato. Il suo bel viso si contrasse in una lieve smorfia di dolore, per un attimo. Ma non era forse vero tutto quello che avevo appena finito di dire? Come la sua fiducia nei miei confronti aveva iniziato a vacillare, neppure io potevo più essere totalmente trasparente verso di lui: affare di Rei a parte, come avrei potuto raccontargli dei dubbi che mi stavano assillando, del fatto che i miei sentimenti per lui erano cambiati, se sapevo già che certe rivelazioni lo avrebbero probabilmente messo in imbarazzo e fatto allontanare da me..?  
  
 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,/Sebbene io sia la vittima sacrificale,  
You won't try for me, not now./Non competerai per me, non adesso.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,/Anche se potrei morire per sapere se mi ami,  
I'm all alone./Sono tutto solo.  
Isn't someone missing me?/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?  
_  
\- Mi dispiace tantissimo. – sussurrò – Sto rovesciando su di te ogni colpa, come se io non avessi alcuna responsabilità…  
\- Non si tratta di questo. Mi pare che entrambi, in quest’ultimo periodo, ci siamo messi d’impegno a fare a gara per decidere chi sia il più infantile… - abbozzò un sorriso – Ma non importa. Dobbiamo solo renderci conto di quello che è cambiato tra noi… e accettare che non potremo tornare ad essere amici esattamente come lo eravamo prima.  
Lo vidi letteralmente sobbalzare. Da che derivava, quella sorpresa? Dopo la mia dichiarazione intendeva far finta di niente e sperare di recuperare il nostro vecchio rapporto? Credeva che sarei riuscito ad ammazzare i miei sentimenti, e lui ad ignorare il fatto che andassi a soddisfare i miei bisogni al di fuori di quella casa? Lui lo sapeva bene, provava affetto per me, ma ‘non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito mai a…’. E neanch’io non potevo promettergli che mi sarei dato ad una vita semi-monacale per stargli affianco.  
  
 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed,/E se sanguinerò, sanguinerò,  
Knowing you don't care./Sapendo che non ti importa.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you,/E se dormirò solo per poterti sognare,  
I'll wake without you there,/Mi sveglierò senza te accanto,_  
  
\- Non ti considererai più mio amico, adesso? – bisbigliò chiaramente affranto, le sopracciglia calate per la tristezza e le labbra serrate in un broncio infantile.  
\- Certo che lo sarai. Qualunque cosa accadrà tra di noi, non potrò mai scordare tutto quello che hai fatto per me. – lo rassicurai – Non dimenticherò che ho trascorso un pezzo del mio cammino attraverso la vita con te. Del modo in cui ci siamo sostenuti a vicenda e abbiamo condiviso tutto, di ciò che avevamo in comune e anche dei nostri contrasti… Forse è arrivato il momento di allungare le distanze, di prendere ognuno il suo sentiero…  
\- E’ per questo che sei fuggito da me?  
\- E’ per questo che ho permesso a Yuriy di portarmi di peso in Germania, a casa mia. Per questo motivo ho lasciato che ci pensasse lui a tirarmi su di morale, perché se fossi rimasto ancora qui mi sarei ucciso.  
  
 _Isn't something missing?/Non manca qualcosa?  
Isn't something.../Non manca..._  
  
\- E’ così necessario, che mi lasci anche tu..?  
\- Non è forse meglio questo, piuttosto che arrivare ad odiarci a vicenda? Se restassimo prigionieri di questo limbo, continueremmo in eterno a roderci nella reciproca gelosia ogniqualvolta che l’altro si innamorerà o avrà una relazione più o meno seria con qualcuno. I sentimenti prima o poi si spengono, se non vengono alimentati. Se ci separassimo e rendessimo i nostri contatti più sporadici, probabilmente riusciremmo a tenere a freno questa cosa. – mi misi un braccio sugli occhi (come avevo già fatto una volta per ritardare la consapevole scoperta di Rei addormentato sul mio torace), a fare intendere che per quel che mi riguardava la questione era chiusa. - Gute Nacht (***).  
  
 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,/Sebbene io sia la vittima sacrificale,_  
 _You won't try for me, not now./Non competerai per me, non adesso._  
 _Though I'd die to know you love me,/Anche se potrei morire per sapere se mi ami,_  
 _I'm all alone./Sono tutto solo._  
 _Isn't someone missing me?/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?/Non c'è qualcuno che sente la mia mancanza?_ (****)  
  
Rimasi immobile per diversi minuti, in attesa che si decidesse ad andarsene. Non accadde. Boris, dopo aver smesso di mordicchiarsi le labbra, si era reso conto dei muscoli del mio viso irrigiditi, del mio respiro troppo affrettato per essere quello di una persona appena addormentatasi? Ero sicuro di sì. Tuttavia sarei stato capace di restarmene lì mummificato anche per un’ora intera, pur di vederlo andare via. Mentre continuavo a rimuginare lo sentii muoversi… ma non per alzarsi dal letto: si era avvicinato a me. Nel muoversi, un suo ginocchio sfiorò casualmente la mia eccitazione. Sollevai il braccio: Boris, dall’espressione indecifrabile, era sospeso su di me, il viso tinto di un rosso acceso.

* * *

(*) Non m’intendo molto di armi da fuoco e dunque non so se anche per i fucili sia così, comunque sicuramente nelle pistole esiste un sistema di sicurezza per impedire l'esplosione accidentale di colpi.  
(**) Da adesso in poi, Bo porterà i capelli come li ha in ‘Beyblade G-Revolution’. Avendo iniziato la trilogia quando non lo conoscevo la terza serie, ho sempre dovuto continuare a rappresentarlo come appariva nella prima stagione: i suoi capelli saranno dunque violetti e gli occhi chiari, non verdi. Sarebbero dovuti essere viola anche quelli, ma per un mio errore ho iniziato a dire che erano azzurri e ho continuato così… Quanto a quelli di Ralph sarebbero color porpora, esattamente come quelli di Kei nella prima serie. Per evitare inutili confusioni nonché ripetizioni nelle descrizioni, li ho fatti diventare neri. ‘Licenza poetica’… ^-^°  
(***) Dovrebbe voler dire ‘Buonanotte’ in tedesco.  
(****) E’ ‘Missing’ degli Evanescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come si suol dire, questa è l’ ‘arte dei pazzi’… Bleack!!! >8O::: [<\- *vomito*]  
>  Ringraziate pure questi due cretini (Noi! ùù NdRalph & Boris) se ho sprecato un altro capitolo in inutili dialoghi privi di senso… Avrei dovuto far ricomparire anche Rei e un’altra persona, qui, ma arrivati alla decima pagina ho deciso di fermarmi: non credo che me l’avreste fatta passare liscia, se vi avessi postato un ‘coso’ di 20 pagine… =_=;;;  
>  Ciò vuol dire anche che per chissà quanto tempo nessuno saprà come si siano svolte le cose tra loro in quella stanza, ma poco importa in fondo. Giuro che se riesco ad accumulare abbastanza petizioni favorevoli permetterò a Bo di castrare Ralph con un calcio all’inizio del prossimo capitolo, cosicché ci saranno meno rischi di improvvisi sbalzi di umore nei personaggi di questa storia… *_* (^^;;; NdRalph)


	16. La persistenza della memoria

Nonostante il vistoso imbarazzo da parte di entrambi, non potevo certo più ignorarlo. Alzando gli occhi incontrai immediatamente i suoi, cerulei e vagamente confusi, ma non esitanti, nonostante l’evidente impaccio psicologico materialmente espletato dal rossore acuto delle sue guance. Le braccia forti sulle quali si reggeva tenevano intrappolato me disteso sul materasso, e per quanto avrei certamente posseduto la forza necessaria per farlo scostare e rimettermi in piedi, l’idea di poterlo sfiorare di nuovo casualmente mi atterriva. Boris riprese la parola:  
\- La nostra amicizia per te è semplicemente una ‘cosa da tenere a freno’? – domandò dolcemente – Abbiamo superato di tutto insieme, eppure tu sei certo che il legame che cui unisce si evolverà nel male. Ti fidi tanto poco di me..?  
Quella, probabilmente, fu la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo che provai una forma di effettiva avversione nei suoi confronti: Bo si stava dimostrando perfino più vigliacco di me. Avevo parlato in maniera parecchio esplicita se si considerava il tipo di conversazioni che facevamo di solito, ma nonostante ciò lui continuava a prendermi in giro negando la verità. Se avessimo proseguito a comportarci come se nulla fosse stato non avremmo potuto finire che col soffrire, pensai, e Boris mi sembrava troppo intelligente per non capirlo. Nonostante ciò, pur di non subire il dolore del distacco, preferiva che la nostra vita insieme fosse immersa nella menzogna, che il sentimento che ci univa si sgretolasse piano piano fino a quando, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ci saremmo chiesti che senso avesse frequentarci, visto che la nostra era diventata una semplice abitudine. Stavo già iniziando ad odiarlo, per quello…  
Allungai una mano verso il suo viso fino ad arrivare ad accarezzarlo con la punta delle dita. Non si ritrasse, per fortuna.  
\- Certo che ho fiducia in te. – dissi, con quanta più convinzione possibile.  
\- Allora proviamo a ricominciare da capo Ralph… - la sua voce si fece ancora più fioca - Ti prego, cerchiamo di salvare il nostro rapporto…  
Per tutta risposta mi sollevai e lo abbracciai di slancio senza aggiungere una sola parola, e Boris nascose il capo nell’incavo della mia spalla. Però, malgrado la mia immediata reazione dovesse averlo risollevato circa ciò che apparentemente potevo pensare di quella sua ultima frase, lo sentii lievemente rigido nella mia stretta. Sapevamo tutti e due che, con quel gesto, stavo tacitamente accettando anche la sua richiesta non espressa di rimediare con l’ipocrisia a quello che non eravamo riusciti ad esprimere completamente, per via della nostra miserabile paura. Sarebbe arrivato presto il giorno in cui mi avrebbe rivelato di essersi di nuovo innamorato di una donna e probabilmente mi avrebbe perfino chiesto consigli in proposito, mentre io magari sarei riuscito a fargli accettare la mia relazione con Yuriy (alias Rei) e poi sarei andato a vivere via con lui pur di non incontrarlo più. I nostri incontri si sarebbero diradati, le conservazioni si sarebbero fatte sempre più imbarazzate e banali, avrei ingoiato bile nel veder nascere i loro figli e sarei diventato lo ‘zio’ che ogni tanto li andrà a trovare portando qualche regalo costoso e biasimando l’eccessiva severità dei genitori nei loro confronti, quel vecchio amico di papà al quale la mamma ogni tanto, scuotendo sconfortata la testa, confida sottovoce che suo marito gli sembra stranamente freddo suoi confronti e che non lo capisce più come prima.   
Era pure colpa mia, in fondo. Avrei dovuto tagliare la gola a Rei e poi suicidarmi quando eravamo ancora in Germania. I nostri corpi sarebbero rimasti lì a marcire, e così Boris col passare del tempo si sarebbe convinto che ero scappato col mio amante e non sarei più tornato. Invece, ero stato talmente stupido da non riuscire a resistere alla tentazione di fare marcia indietro pur di rivederlo ancora una volta… e in tal modo avevo solo accelerato il nostro già annunciato disfacimento.  
  
Mentre passeggiavo per le strade ormai buie non smisi un attimo di pensarci. Forse era proprio della natura umana razionalizzare ogni cosa, sentimenti compresi. Boris aveva passato i tre quarti della sua giovane vita rinchiuso nel monastero ed io, per quanti letti avessi scaldato, non potevo dire di aver mai provato nei confronti di qualcuno un tale trasporto da spingermi a lottare per rimanerci insieme: era come affermare che nessuno dei due avesse ancora sperimentato il vero amore. Costretti anche dalle circostanze ci eravamo rinchiusi i noi stessi, rivolgendo i rispettivi occhi esclusivamente a quelli dell’altro e rimanendo a leccarci le ferite al sicuro nel caldo e confortevole nido che era la nostra casa, incuranti del mondo esterno e di tutti i suoi parametri di giudizio. Adoravo quel ragazzo perché sapevo che a lui potevo confessare qualunque cosa senza timore di essere giudicato, inoltre per quanto mi andasse a genio non avevo mai provato nei suoi confronti alcuna pericolosa attrazione, o per lo meno così avevo sempre creduto: non mi avrebbe mai chiesto di fare sesso né io lo avrei costretto a farlo, e dopo non mi avrebbe abbandonato come avevano fatto tutti gli altri stancatisi di me. Da parte sua, Boris aveva l’opportunità di dimostrarmi a pieno il suo affetto ben consapevole di quanto ne avessi disperatamente bisogno, che lo avrei sempre rispettato e che non avrei mai considerato quegli atti come compromettenti. Ormai ero quasi sicuro del fatto che al mio amico piacessero gli uomini ma non riuscisse ad accettarlo, nonostante i suoi atteggiamenti di tolleranza nei confronti di chi ammetteva di avere ‘gusti particolari’, e che io in qualche modo gli fornissi un’opportunità per esprimersi in questo senso anche senza che fosse costretto ad uscire razionalmente allo scoperto. I problemi erano sorti con l’arrivo di Tara, che avrebbe potuto consentire a Boris di avere la sua prima storia importante e ‘normale’ alla luce del sole, e all’inizio della mia relazione con Yuriy, che aveva riportato a galla impulsi che speravo di essere riuscito finalmente a seppellire. Ma forse la vera incognita nella nostra situazione non era costituita né dall’omosessualità né dal bisogno di sesso, quanto dal renderci conto che il nostro possibile rapporto, costruito su basi tanto traballanti, non avrebbe potuto dar vita che a qualcosa di estremamente immaturo ed incompleto: eravamo troppo giovani e bisognosi di vivere a pieno, per accontentarci consapevolmente di vago legame amoroso espresso solo a metà.  
Quando mi riscossi da quelle riflessioni ero finalmente giunto dove dovevo. Il portone del palazzo era aperto, così ne approfittai per entrare direttamente e salii parecchie rampe di scale fino a giungere al terzo piano. Senza neppure leggere i nomi incisi sulla targhetta dorata appesa alla porta, bussai il campanello: pochi secondi dopo essa venne aperta e mi ritrovai davanti un ragazzo, con un marmocchio in braccio, che immediatamente mi restituì uno sguardo torvo. Avevano gli stessi occhi, notai.  
\- Ciao, Alex. – dissi mellifluo – Tua moglie è in casa?  
\- Ti era così indispensabile presentarti a casa nostra giusto ad ora di cena?! – chiese con rabbia.  
\- Sono giorni che la tua dolce metà non si fa trovare sul posto di lavoro, tanto spesso da farmi sospettare che stia cercando di evitarmi. Abbiamo questioni urgenti di cui parlare, io e lei, perciò mi sono visto costretto a venire qui senza preavviso con la speranza d’incontrarla. – replicai con durezza.  
\- Fallo passare, Alex, così risolta questa faccenda forse ci lascerà in pace.  
La voce lievemente irritata di Sarah attirò la mia attenzione verso lo sbocco del corridoio nell’ingresso: avvolta in una vestaglia di seta rosso scuro, la sua figura appariva virtualmente imponente nonostante la donna superasse di poco il metro e cinquantacinque e possedesse un fisico minuto. I capelli castani, adesso tagliati corti, incorniciavano bellamente il viso un poco segnato dal tempo dai lineamenti delicati, seppur in quel momento contratti per il nervosismo. Ero rimasto abbastanza sorpreso quando mi era stato comunicato che qualche mese dopo la fuga di Rei dall’Organizzazione e la mia salita al potere Sarah e Alex si erano spostati, ma adesso il vederli insieme e con un bambino a carico aveva suscitato soprattutto la mia ilarità: io ero proprio l’ultimo che potesse permettersi di criticare una coppia considerabile potenzialmente ‘strana’, ma adesso che mi ero ritrovato davanti l’ormai matura strega e l’ex-gigolo bisex tanto più giovane di lei da poter essere praticamente suo figlio, riuscivo a stento a trattenere le risate. Lei aveva 43 anni, lui era quasi mio coetaneo e ne aveva 25. La donna ufficialmente lavorava come segretaria in un ufficio mentre in segreto continuava a dedicarsi con tutta sé stessa alla magia, a quanto mi avevano riferito le fonti a cui mi ero rivolto, ed era stata per quella ragione che avevo finito col richiedere la sua consulenza.  
\- Hai fatto le ricerche che ti ho chiesto?  
\- Certamente. – rispose secca – Seguimi.  
Sotto gli occhi attenti del marito attraversai quella sala e la seguii, diretto verso quello che a giudicare dall’arredamento doveva essere il suo laboratorio di studiosa delle arti oscure. Chiuse la porta, dopodiché mi diede le spalle per andare a recuperare dalla libraria una cartellina, e spalancandola ne rovesciò il contenuto sulla scrivania che avevo di fronte: duplicati delle analisi del Dna fatte sul corpo di Rei, che confermavano il fatto che in realtà fosse quello di Yuriy; foto raffiguranti i segni esoterici e le ferite che erano state tracciate sul suo corpo durante l’unione col suo amante; parecchi libri e pergamene riguardanti argomenti a me ben poco consueti.  
\- E allora? – chiesi, alludendo ai risultati del compito che le avevo affidato. Mi guardò gravemente.  
\- L’incantesimo è noto come ‘copia di memoria’ ‘impronta di memoria’ o anche ‘persistenza della memoria’, a seconda dei documenti consultati. Ci ho messo un casino di tempo a capire con precisione di cosa si trattasse, perché i caratteri sul torace di Rei erano già confusi quando è stato trasportato alla sede dell’Organizzazione, e ci sono voluti ore e moltissimi tentativi per una ricostruzione attendibile. Inoltre, pare che appartenessero ad una civiltà vecchia di almeno 4000 anni… La documentazione ufficiale in proposito è scarsa, comunque si parlerebbe di un clan seminomade antecedente alla dinastia Xia (*)…  
\- Non sono venuto qui per ascoltare una lezione di storia. – la interruppi.  
\- Quello che volevo farti capire è che si tratta di materiale talmente antico che non ci sono chiare neppure l’effettivo utilizzo. Si tratta di un incantesimo praticabile soltanto da stregoni dotati di un grosso potenziale magico e perfettamente in grado di controllare le forze da loro evocate… tuttavia il problema principale è che questa magia non solo è di decisamente poca probabile riuscita, ma anche completamente inutile. Specialmente nel caso di quella praticata nello specifico da Rei e Yuriy Ivanov.  
\- Cosa?! – scattai. Non reagì.  
\- Vedi, Ralph… - sussurrò pacatamente – C’è un motivo per cui mi è stato tanto difficile procurarmi il testo, se così lo vogliamo chiamare, di questo incantesimo: è che si è dovuto andare a cercarlo in giro della Cina. – accorgendosi del mio sguardo sbigottito, riprese velocemente – Come ti ho già detto non sappiamo quasi nulla della civiltà che lo creò, né in che modo essa fiorì e misteriosamente cadde in rovina. Però è molto probabile che i loro sopravvissuti si siano uniti ad altre tribù portandosi dietro pezzetti della loro cultura…  
\- Intendi dire… - biascicai, poi cambiai repentinamente frase – Tu conoscevi già quest’incantesimo? Come hai fatto, sennò, a riconoscerlo?  
\- Ne conoscevo solo un frammento, poche righe che mi fu chiesto d’imparare a memoria senza che ne capissi l’effettivo significato, e che solo in seguito ho scoperto far parte di qualcosa di molto più grande. Considera che una volta l’analfabetismo era estremamente diffuso e che a solo una minima parte del popolo era permesso accostarsi ai segreti del sapere: io stessa ho imparato a scrivere questi caratteri pur non sapendo pronunciarli a voce alta, e presumo che la situazione sia analoga per le altre persone che sono nella mia stessa situazione. Rei Kon era il solo che conoscessi ad essere in grado di leggerli.  
\- Ma com’è possibile..? – dissi fiocamente, e lei scosse la testa.  
\- Nessuno lo ha mai capito, comunque siamo certi che ci riuscisse. Ha tradotto alcune profezie che poi si sono rivelate esatte, ed è riuscito a raggiungere antichissimi luoghi di culto seguendo informazioni redatte in lingua originale. Non è possibile che si fosse sognato tutto, o che si trattasse dei suoi soliti deliri.  
Mi misi a giocherellare con pesante un fermacarte d’argento a forma di melograno, tanto per tenere le mani occupare. Mi lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma finsi di non farci caso.  
\- Tu come hai fatto ad imparare quei segni?  
\- Me li insegnò la mia maestra, la madre di Rei, e comunque li conoscevano anche i vecchi saggi… presunti saggi del villaggio. Parole incomprensibili che sono passate man mano di padre in figlio fino ad oggi, in almeno un centinaio di villaggi diversi sparsi in tutta la Cina. E in ognuno di essi si tramandava un verso differente… La particolarità di essi è che il primo inizia sempre con la conclusione dell’altro, e grazie a ciò si è riuscito a capire che si trattava in realtà dello stesso testo: ha una forma circolare, se così vogliamo dire, e la parola che dà il principio è la stessa della fine. Analizzandolo con attenzione si può anche notare che vi sono dozzine di corrispondenze interne che rimandano ad altri brani, tanto che infine non ci sono stati più dubbi.  
Emisi un fischio di ammirazione.   
\- Certo che sei davvero brava, con la caccia alle documentazioni… - dissi ironicamente.  
\- Non essere stupido, non ho mica fatto tutto io. Ti ho solo esposto i risultati di ricerche fatte da altri nel corso di decenni interi… o forse sarebbe meglio dire secoli… E poi come credi mi sarebbe stato possibile raccoglierti tutte quelle informazioni in così pochi giorni? Oltretutto, se la vita e le tradizione del villaggio della Tigre Bianca sono rimaste immutate per tanto a lungo, ciò non vale per quei paesini che col tempo sono stati inglobati nelle grandi metropoli. E’ ovvio che certi tipi di testimonianze sono state raccolte anni addietro, quando erano ancora vivi coloro che ricordavano quei versi o qualche loro parente che ne sapeva qualcosa.   
\- Sembrerebbe una cosa decisamente in grande, per essere riferita ad un misconosciuto incantesimo che neppure funziona. – le feci presente – Chi è l’idiota che si è dato anima e corpo per ottenere a tutti i costi informazioni su questa presunta inutilità?  
\- Friedrich Jurgens, tuo padre. Creò una fondazione relativa a quegli studi almeno un quarto di secolo fa, certamente prima di sposarsi e che tu venissi al mondo, e l’ha finanziata fino al suo decesso.  
Forse per la prima volta da quando la conoscevo, vidi Sarah sorridere. Si prendeva gioco di me perché doveva esserle parso apparente il mio sbigottimento di fronte a quell’inattesa scoperta: chi diavolo poteva andare ad immaginare che a mio padre interessassero a tal punto le lingue morte cinesi? Si presumeva che ci fosse qualcosa sotto, ma decisi che non era il caso di dare a quella donnaccia troppe informazioni. Era da sempre che faceva il doppio gioco, e non mi sarei sorpreso se avessi scoperto che era ancora attivamente legata all’Organizzazione: non ero infatti così stupido da credere che, solo perché non si era più fatto vivo nessuno dei nostri vecchi persecutori, ci avessero del tutto cancellato dalla loro lista. Era vero che sia io che Boris ci eravamo procurati certe informazioni pagandole profumatamente, ed era ovvio che perfino all’Organizzazione c’era qualche mela marcia disposta a vendersi per ricavarne denaro o favori di vario genere, ma dubitavo fortemente che se noi due eravamo arrivati a vedere certi documenti riservati non ci fosse riuscito anche almeno qualcuno dei veri grandi Capi. Per di più mi ero impossessato di documenti considerati segreti con una facilità impensabile ed in tempi brevissimi, tanto da farmi temere che qualcuno lasciasse volontariamente che certe informazioni trapelassero all’esterno… Per il momento sarebbe stato meglio non fare troppa pubblicità sul fatto che Rei era tornato, quindi. Riportai la conversazione sui precedenti binari:  
\- Non mi hai ancora detto a cosa serve l’incantesimo, né perché sei convinta che non può aver funzionato.  
Una strana scintilla illuminò i suoi occhi color ametista.  
\- Non può aver funzionato perché manca un pezzo, quello centrale, e neppure Rei doveva conoscerlo: pure sui simboli scritti sul suo corpo c’era un ‘buco’ nel testo. Nessuno sa nulla di esso a parte la parola iniziale e quella finale, ovviamente. – bisbigliò con fare noncurante – Comunque, da quanto si è riuscito a capire, quella magia dovrebbe consentire ad un pezzetto dell’anima di una persona di stabilirsi nel cuore di un’altra.  
La notizia mi frastornò ancora più di quella riguardante mio padre: si era sempre detto che il rito svolto da Rei e Yuriy aveva la funzione di trasformare Tabrys in puro potere e trasferirlo nel corpo del russo, dunque cosa stava blaterando quella donna? Mi mentiva, forse? O magari era Boris ad avere ragione, e Rei aveva escogitato in realtà un piano per impossessarsi dell’identità dell’ex- Wolborgblader e prenderne il posto senza che ce ne rendessimo conto..?  
\- Una forma di possessione o controllo indiretto? – chiedi cautamente.   
\- No. Secondo la versione tradizionalmente tramandata in linea di massima, l’incantesimo porterebbe alla formazione di una sorta di ‘occhio spirituale’ del donatore nel corpo del ricevente, qualcosa che ha il compito di registrare ciò che il ricevente sente, vede e vive, e di conservarlo in sé. Tutto qui. Dovrebbe poi essere sicuro che l’ ‘occhio’ non influenza la vita di chi lo porta in petto e non trasmette in alcun modo le informazioni registrate al donatore. – dopo aggiunse sarcasticamente – Sono ben quattro millenni che i più eminenti stregoni d’oriente s’interrogano sulla funzione di un incantesimo tanto complicato quanto del tutto privo di effetti tangibili, dunque inutile girarci troppo su.  
\- Non può essere che funzioni in modo diverso se abbinato ad altri incantesimi?  
\- Abbiamo pensato anche a quello, ma non ci sono giunte altre testimonianze in proposito dall’antico popolo che lo realizzò, e nonostante i vari tentativi fatti con la magia in generale non si è riusciti a risolvere alcunché.  
Sapevo che avrei corso un grosso rischio, ma mi azzardai lo stesso a buttare lì casualmente:  
\- Magari quella roba può invadere il corpo del ricevente se il donatore muore, cosicché esso possa in qualche modo tornare a vivere…  
\- E’ impossibile, - mormorò lei immediatamente – quel coso non può certo fungere da anima. Nessuno può creare un’anima artificiale usando la magia.  
  
Quando abbandonai la casa si Sarah mi sentivo quanto mai confuso, ma se non altro le mie ricerche avevano avuto qualche frutto. Non era mia intenzione uccidere Rei Kon senza prima capire esattamente cosa fosse. Dovevo programmare le cose per bene, capire tutto quello che c’era da capire, e solo dopo lo avrei fatto fuori e mi sarei suicidato a mia volta.   
Vagai ancora per la città per diversi minuti, finché non arrivai all’ingresso di un’elegante palazzina residenziale. Con l’ascensore raggiunsi in fretta l’ultimo piano, che mio padre per ignoti motivi aveva acquistato per intero ed intestato a me qualche anno prima di morire, e che mi era tornato utile solo di recente. Presi la chiave dalla tasca e m’intrufolai silenziosamente: l’ingresso, comunicante col salotto, era debolmente illuminato dalla luce bluastra del televisione acceso. Avviluppato doppiamente in un plaid e in un pigiama troppo grande per lui, il torso di Rei e il suo viso fecero la loro sonnolenta apparizione ai miei occhi da dietro lo schienale del divano. 

* * *

(*) La tradizione vuole che la prima dinastia cinese ereditaria sia stata la dinastia Xia (1994 ca. - 1766 ca. a.C.). Tuttavia, è la dinastia Shang quella di cui si hanno i più antichi reperti storici [Informazione tratta dalla ‘Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia Plus].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come credo di aver già spiegato in passato non è mia intenzione rendere IMUYS una storia basata sull’intreccio di episodi misteriosi com’è stato con la trilogia, però queste notizie servivano a riprendere il filo con ciò che avevo detto nel capitolo 8 riguardo la riapparizione immotivata di Rei. Farà comodo ricordarle: altre cose si capiranno in seguito. Se avessi detto tutto insieme rischiavo solo di fare confusione, dunque procederemo tutti lentamente nel capire assieme alle indagini di Ralph. ;-p  
> Per quanto riguarda poi la faccenda dell’incantesimo ‘spezzettato’ nelle varie tribù bisogna tenere in conto una cosa: la lingua cinese è di per sé piuttosto complessa e nell’intero territorio si parlano lingue e dialetti differenti ancora oggi, figuriamoci poi ai tempi in cui si presume che quella magia dovrebbe essere stata creata secondo il discorso fatto da Sarah… Inoltre sono piuttosto ignorante circa la storia di quei luoghi, perciò perdonatemi se mi sono presa e ancora dovessi prendermi qualche libertà. ùù  
> ‘La persistenza della memoria’ è anche il titolo di un’opera di Salvador Dalì che adoro… quella con gli orologi flosci, ce l’avete presente?


	17. I'm under your spell (Sono sotto il tuo incantesimo)

Conoscevo Ralph da ormai abbastanza tempo da riuscire ad analizzare, seppur forse solo superficialmente, parte degli atteggiamenti tipici che sfruttava abitualmente per dissimulare le proprie emozioni. Avvezzo da sempre a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, rabbia compresa, fino a quando non avesse ritenuto opportuno o obbligatorio sfogarli, i suoi modi di fare mi ricordavano curiosamente quello di un felino: passava le proprie giornate vagando con movimenti pigri, fluenti, e rilassati nel territorio che riteneva appartenergli, nascondendo ogni intenzione dietro l’espressione di una sfinge sonnolenta, conscia della propria eterna imperturbabilità e del tutto indifferente a ciò che accade intorno ad essa, quello stupido mondo corruttibile che si disgrega ogni secondo che passa… per poi scagliarsi ad aggredire chiunque avesse osato profanare i suoi domini, dimostrando a sorpresa un’enorme energia pronta a scattare. Ed era esattamente ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento: lo potevo intuire dal modo in cui stringeva con forza esagerata tra i palmi delle mani i braccioli della ricca sedia decorata su cui sedeva, la quale pareva riuscire a contenere visibilmente a stento la sua stazza monumentale. I tendini del collo erano esageratamente tesi, e la pelle del suo viso, di solito diafana, adesso era arrossata dalla collera. Perfino il tono di voce mi sembrò leggermente diverso: generalmente lo modulava in modo tale che suonasse basso, caldo, carezzevole ma vagamente mellifluo, come a volerti ricordare con ironico distacco di quanto fosse superiore a te. Ora invece risultava colmo di accezioni stridule e rabbiose.  
  
\- Ritira subito quello che hai detto… - sibilò.  
\- No. – replicai, con calma olimpionica. Rizzò immediatamente la testa, e i suoi occhi saettarono uno sguardo talmente carico di astio che avrebbe potuto gelare l’inferno. Ma non mi feci intimorire. – Ritengo che il tuo comportamento di questi ultimi tempi nei nostri confronti, sia dei miei che di quelli di Boris, sia stato orribile, perciò non hai alcun diritto di ritenerti offeso e maltrattarci di conseguenza.  
\- Secondo te, quindi, sarebbe giusto il modo in cui lui mi ha scaricato?! – ringhiò inferocito. Repressi a stento un sospiro.  
\- Mi rendo conto che sei irritato per la delusione subita, e ti capisco, però non puoi reagire martoriandoti a quel modo oppure prendendotela con me, che sto solo cercando di risollevarti il morale!  
Le labbra sottili del tedesco si allungarono in un sorrisetto cattivo.  
\- Se con questo intendi che vuoi tentare di nuovo di farmi sentire ‘quelle sensazioni alle quali agogno con tanta furia’ senza arrivare mai a provarle, giusto adesso che mi sento afflitto perché l’uomo che amo mi ha abbandonato prima ancora che ci provassi con lui…  
\- Il mio era un discorso serio. – lo interruppi, ricordando le parole dettegli quel giorno – Se non tenessi veramente a te non reggerei tutto questo, fidati. Mi rendo conto del tuo attuale stato di confusione, ma vorrei che iniziassi seriamente a pensare di accettare un po’ d’aiuto da qualcuno…  
Le iridi nere si contrassero all’istante, e per un attimo temetti che potesse arrivare ad aggredirmi di nuovo fisicamente come era accaduto poco più di una settimana prima: in me erano ancora ben nitidi i ricordi delle violenze che avevo subito da lui, nonostante all’apparenza la mia mente preferisse passarci sopra… Invece, contrariamente ad ogni aspettativa, mi rispose con un’intonazione pacata, per quanto velatamente vibrante d’ira:  
\- In pratica, mi stai gentilmente facendo presente che se continuerò su questa via, dedito all’alcol e alle autopunizioni sanguinolente, farà una brutta fine, vero? E hai anche il nome di qualche buon psichiatra da suggerirmi, scommetto.  
\- Ralph… - sussurrai, addolorato – Perché odi te stesso al punto tale da desiderare un dolore così immenso? Che senso ha, tanto rancore..?  
Il suo sguardo si staccò dal mio, prendendo ad aggirarsi senza meta tra i quadri antichi che ancora decoravano le mura di quella stanza del castello. Il fuoco scoppiettava appena, la brace era sul punto di spegnersi completamente.  
\- L’hai intuito tu stesso, Yuriy: in me c’è qualcosa di totalmente sbagliato, un errore di fondo che potrà sparire solo assieme a tutto il resto. Non sono capace di essere felice, a mia volta rendo infelice chi mi sta attorno. Solo una cosa avevo fatto per bene in vita mia, ma purtroppo mi hanno costretto a tornare…  
Avrei dovuto ben sapere che, come al solito, Ralph parlava in preda alla depressione e al più cieco egoismo. Ero consapevole di quanto fosse incapace di apprezzare qualsiasi lato positivo la vita potesse offrire, del fatto che era concentrato esclusivamente sul proprio ego ed agisse e parlasse incurante del dolore che procurava a chi cercava comunque di restargli affianco… eppure stavo tramando di rabbia.  
\- E tu non hai mai pensato che al mondo potesse esserci qualcuno che ti amava così tanto da arrivare ad annullarsi per te, solo per darti un’altra possibilità..?  
Nonostante il chiaro impeto che era trapelato a dispetto dei i miei sforzi di trattenermi attraverso quelle frasi, lui non mi parve esserne scosso più di tanto. Aveva posato la testa su di una mano, e il braccio ripiegato poggiava col gomito sul solito bracciolo. Sembrava quasi annoiato, adesso, come se si fosse trattato di un discorso trito e ritrito, ripetuto ed ascoltato troppe volte.  
\- Non ho chiesto io di venire al mondo, figuriamoci di essere resuscitato...  
Basta, avevo sentito anche troppo..! Senza neppure rendermene razionalmente conto, afferrai un coltello abbandonato sulla tavola ancora apparecchiata alle mie spalle, e ne strinsi la lama tra le dita così forte da arrivare a farle sanguinare. Probabilmente non cambiai neppure espressione mentre il liquido color carminio prendeva a gocciolare inesorabilmente verso il suolo, ma per la prima volta dall’inizio del nostro scambio di battute mi sembrò di essere riuscito davvero a catturare il suo interesse.  
\- Ricorda una cosa, Ralph: è impossibile ottenere il consenso universale, e certamente non attirerai le simpatie della gente costringendoti al martirio o desiderando fortemente di nasconderti fino a scomparire. Chi non ti ha mai considerato non noterà neppure la tua assenza, mentre chi ti ama soffrirà a causa della tua stoltezza.  
Mi osservò per un attimo in silenzio, come se stesse valutando la situazione, poi allungò un braccio fino a sfiorarmi la mano armata e ferita. Credevo che volesse indurmi a lasciare il coltello, invece ne afferrò il manico e me lo strappò repentinamente ed inaspettatamente dalle dita, facendomi emettere un urlo lacerante.  
\- Cerca di non stuzzicarmi troppo… Yuriy…

Mi resi conto di aver sognato un ricordo recente immediatamente dopo aver spalancato gli occhi, sentendomi il cuore in gola, e riconobbi a coprirmi il viso sudaticcio, il petto e le spalle, la folta chioma corvina di Rei, del quale avevo assunto da un po’ l’aspetto senza una valida ragione. Mi ci vollero invece, stupidamente, un paio di secondi per realizzare chi fosse la figura coricata accanto a me e che doveva avermi scrollato dolcemente per costringermi a quel risveglio rapido: Ralph, che mi osservava con preoccupazione apparentemente sincera.  
\- Scusami se ti ho svegliato, - mormorò – ma avevi iniziato a contorcerti in modo strano…  
\- Non fa nulla, direi che si è fatta ora di alzarmi. – lo rabbonii, mettendomi a sedere.  
\- Sicuro che non vuoi dormire un altro po’?  
\- Certo… - poi ci pensai su – Che ore sono, di preciso?  
\- Le dieci meno un quarto.  
A sentirglielo dire, sobbalzai per la sorpresa: non tanto per me, che ero in ogni caso abituato a svegliarmi praticamente ad ora di pranzo, quanto per il fatto che lui fosse ancora lì a tenermi compagnia.  
\- Boris non starà in pensiero, non vedendoti tornare? – gli chiesi, allarmato – Sei già stato fuori tutta la notte…  
Sorrise.  
\- Non preoccuparti di questo: gli avevo già detto che avrei fatto tardi quando sono uscito, e dopo che ti sei addormentato gli ho mandato un messaggio avvisandolo che sarei rimasto qui a dormire, e che probabilmente avrei passato la mattinata seguente con te.  
\- C-con me… Rei..? – balbettai, spalancando gli occhi.  
\- Con te Yuriy.  
Ma certo, era ovvio: visto che non ero tornato a casa dopo il ritorno dalla Germania, Boris doveva aver creduto (oppure era stato Ralph a farglielo credere) che avessi deciso di andare a vivere altrove, specialmente visto in che modo erano degenerati i nostri rapporti pure soltanto nelle ultime settimane, e che il mio amante mi stesse aiutando a mettere a posto la mia nuova abitazione o qualcosa del genere. Erano passati appena tre giorni dal fattaccio, in fondo, perciò era presumibile che potessi avere bisogno di una mano per sistemarmi. Ciò che mi chiedevo, però, era: considerato che dubitavo che il russo avesse riaccolto a braccia aperte Ralph, per ovvi motivi, la sua indifferenza circa i suoi attuali spostamenti faceva parte dei postumi di una feroce litigata non ancora pacificata? Temevo di sì, anche se il tedesco era restio a parlarmene, e io non me la sentivo di forzarlo in quel senso: avevo già troppi pensieri di mio per la testa.  
\- Vado a farmi una doccia… - borbottai, raccattando dai cassetti qualcosa che potesse andarmi.  
\- Ok. Preparerò la colazione, nel frattempo. Ti va bene del caffè?  
\- Sì, però cerca di rimediare anche qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti… ho una fame che non ci vedo!  
-Uh.  
Me ne resi conto solo mentre ero ormai immerso sotto il getto d’acqua calda, e lottavo contro quell’ insopportabile selva di capelli che non voleva saperne di liberarsi dalla schiuma dello shampoo: io e Ralph avevamo appena avuto una conversazione ai limiti del normale, anzi, del banale, quasi da coppietta appena sposata che ha iniziato a convivere. E, a pensarci bene, il mio compagno stava girando per casa praticamente in mutande, cosa che non si sarebbe mai abbassato a fare alla villa, e nonostante fosse inverno..! Già, mancava un mese esatto al suo compleanno (*)… Cosa avrei potuto regalargli? Un cappio con nodo scorsoio già allacciato, pronto per l’uso? Boris infiocchettato..? Stupido cervello, non cambiare discorso!!!  
La porta scorrevole della doccia si aprì fragorosamente, e quel frastuono interruppe le mie riflessioni. Basito, portandomi istintivamente le mani a proteggere il mio pudore benché fosse assurdo, guardai con tanto d’occhi Ralph, apparsomi davanti completamente nudo. Stava chiaramente cercando di non mettersi a ridere per la mia reazione.  
\- Posso approfittarne? – domandò, e senza attendere risposta s’infilò nella cabina. Mi appiattii all’istante contro la parete libera, per istinto, quasi a volermi raggomitolare su me stesso, farmi piccolo piccolo pur di evitare di aderire a lui… Non capivo neppure io perché mi stessi comportando così, ma da quando mi ero trasformato in Rei, incapace di tornare al mio aspetto originario, senza motivo avevo iniziato a temere in qualche modo anche il contatto fisico con Ralph. Non mi piaceva essere in quel corpo, non volevo che lui mi vedesse e mi toccasse, adesso che ero conciato a quel modo… Mi prese una mano tra le sue, e ne osservò per bene il palmo. – E’ guarita alla perfezione, vedo. Presumo sia merito di una tua magia…  
Aggrottai la fronte.  
\- Ma tu… come..? – biascicai confusamente. Stiracchiò un sorriso.  
\- Risolveremo questa cosa, non temere, qualunque sia la causa. Cerca di rimetterti, e appena potremo indagheremo in proposito.  
\- Sono tre giorni che cerco di tornare normale usando tutti gli incantesimi e le pozioni che conosco, ma senza risultati. – mormorai affranto – Ho anche cercato tracce di fatture o maledizioni che potrebbero avermi causato il mutamento, ma non riesco a rilevare niente. Questa roba… è come se mi fosse entrata nel sangue… come se ormai facesse parte di me…  
\- Non puoi provare a prendere le sembianze Yuriy con la magia, almeno finché non riusciamo a trovare una soluzione?  
\- Non è così semplice. – gli spiegai – Usando la trasmutazione temporanea potrei mantenere un aspetto diverso da quello attuale per non più di mezza giornata semplicemente invocando determinate forze occulte, ma ripetendo l’operazione troppo spesso danneggerei inevitabilmente il mio organismo: tenersi dei demoni in corpo non fa mai bene alla salute… Sfruttando invece la trasmutazione semipermanente resterei fisicamente qualcun altro anche per sei mesi e senza subire conseguenze fisiche, solo che per trasformarmi e replicare nuovamente la magia mi servirebbe un pezzetto di tessuto della persona che vorrei diventare… e la pelle che ho attualmente addosso non viene riconosciuta come quella di Yuriy Ivanov.  
\- Magari potrei portarti qui qualcosa dal tuo laboratorio che potrebbe tornarti utile… Avrei già ultimato un vero trasloco, ma c’è quella protezione alla porta che non mi permette di entrare nel tuo scantinato.  
Emisi un lungo sospiro. Posai una mano col palmo aperto sul suo petto, recitai una breve formula e, per qualche istante, l’ex-Gripholblader fu avvolto da una tenue luce azzurrina, che poi si dissolse. Ralph mi guardò stranito.  
\- Ecco, adesso puoi entrarci. Ti darò una lista di libri ed oggetti vari da recuperare al più presto, anche se, detto tra noi, non spero molto in una riuscita positiva di ulteriori esperimenti… - dopo un breve attimo d’esitazione, espressi il mio timore più profondo – E se non riuscissi a tornare quello che ero..?  
Si fermò a guardarmi per alcuni secondi senza rispondermi, ed io feci altrettanto. Lo scrutai con attenzione: grondante di goccioline d’acqua, unico ornamento per quel corpo che già da solo non avrebbe potuto sembrarmi più perfetto nelle forme, gli occhi neri e ammaliatori che brillavano tra i capelli cascanti incollati al viso, mi apparve per l’ennesima volta come l’essere più affascinante che avessi avuto modo d’incontrare in vita mia. E malgrado non me lo meritassi affatto, sebbene avessi inspiegabilmente assunto le sembianze dell’uomo che aveva odiato maggiormente al mondo, lui era ancora lì con me…  
\- Qualunque cosa succeda, giuro che ti resterò vicino fino a quando non avrai esalato il tuo ultimo respiro. La mia anima e il mio corpo ti appartengono.  
A quelle sue parole era seguito un amplesso appassionato, rovente, disperato da entrambe le parti, che crebbe inarrestabilmente fino ad esplodere nel suo naturale culmine. Era il primo rapporto sessuale che avevamo avuto da quando ero ‘diventato’ Rei, ed in qualche modo mi rassicurò sul fatto che Ralph avrebbe continuato a desiderarmi senza curarsi troppo del il mio attuale aspetto esteriore. Considerato ciò che era accaduto tra noi durante il breve periodo trascorso in Germania e le discussioni anche parecchio violente che ne erano seguite, la mia paura che potessi ritrovarlo ubriaco fradicio oppure tagliuzzato orribilmente come l’ultima volta, e la meravigliosa notte d’amore che avevamo vissuto precedentemente alla mia trasformazione, ero ormai certo che tra noi nulla più sarebbe stato come prima della nostra partenza. E, forse per la prima volta da quando stavamo insieme, avvertii in me il desiderio quasi doloroso di confessargli a parole e senza inutili pudori i sentimenti che provavo nei suoi confronti… Non lo feci, naturalmente. I ‘Ti amo’ non mi erano consentiti, per lo meno, pena la distruzione fisica e psicologica da parte sua: Ralph era pur sempre Ralph, e per quanto si stesse comportando in maniera stranamente gentile con me e mi dicesse tante belle parole rassicuranti, non m’illudevo che avesse anche iniziato a considerarmi qualcosa in più di un semplice giocattolo sessuale col quale trastullarsi per riuscire a scordarsi momentaneamente di Boris. E mi ero già dimostrato fin troppo ‘debole’ ai suoi occhi fino a quel giorno.  
\- Vorrei tanto che tu incontrassi qualcuno capace di farti sentire come tu fai sentire me, prima o poi. – bisbigliai, continuando a tenere le dita possessivamente intrecciate alle sue.  
\- Considerando che hai passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a piangere, non mi sembra proprio un bell’augurio…  
\- Ho pianto per la gioia, idiota..! – strillai, e arrossendo di vergogna nascosi il viso contro il suo torace. Mi strinse gentilmente a sé, arruffandomi un po’ i capelli con le dita.  
\- Sei diventato stranamente emotivo, in quest’ultimo periodo.  
\- A te non è mai capitato neppure una volta di piangere di soddisfazione, perché ti sentivi particolarmente felice, o magari di commuoverti per qualcosa?!- lo rimbeccai.  
\- No, non mi pare. – disse infine, dopo averci apparentemente riflettuto sopra – E mi pare strano farti addirittura quest’effetto, ad essere sinceri…  
Sollevai lentamente la testa, ritrovandomi così davanti la sua espressione effettivamente meravigliata. Era tanto difficile da capire, per lui, quanto fossero intense la sensazioni che era in grado di provocarmi? Non riuscivo a trasmettergli neppure un minimo delle mie emozioni..?  
\- Tu mi sei indispensabile, ormai. – bofonchiai, imbarazzato. Per qualche secondo le sue sopracciglia rimasero arcuate in una curva interrogativa, dopodiché sorrise in maniera alquanto enigmatica.  
\- Questa sarebbe una dichiarazione..?  
Fu come aver ricevuto una frustata in pieno petto. Mi sciolsi velocemente dal suo abbraccio e rivolsi gli occhi al soffitto, evitando accuratamente i suoi. Le gote mi si erano di nuovo infuocate per la collera e la vergogna, e dentro me mi sentivo più stupido che mai.  
\- Mi rendo conto che non sono nella condizione di avanzare pretese di alcun tipo, - sbottai – ma tu non hai comunque il diritto di deridermi!  
\- Mi spiace, non erano quelle le mie intenzioni. – sussurrò a sorpresa. Rigirai parte del busto dal suo lato: per quanto sapessi che era un ottimo attore, sembrava sinceramente pentito. – E’ solo che… insomma, non è che ne abbia sentite molte rivolte a me… ehm…  
\- Mi sembra strano che nessuno dei tuoi amori passati si sia mai fatto scappare nemmeno qualche parolina dolce di tanto in tanto… - sibilai, ancora offeso.  
\- Puoi anche non crederci, se non ti va. – ribatté atono, mettendo fine al discorso – Piuttosto, hai realmente intenzione di trasferirti in questa casa?  
\- Eh?  
\- Beh, sì… Voglio dire, posso procurarti dall’esterno tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno, ma spero che tu non stia pensando sul serio di restartene tappato nella tua stanza fino a quando non riuscirai a tornare Yuriy…  
Probabilmente i miei occhi si spalancarono sentendo quell’ultima frase, ma Ralph non mosse neppure di un centimetro i suoi muscoli facciali, come se non avesse notato il lampante quanto naturale sbigottimento che mi stava probabilmente pervadendo.  
\- Cosa pretendi che faccia? Credi che potrei andare in giro ridotto così, con addosso le sembianze di uno stregone considerato malvagio e soprattutto ufficialmente stecchito da almeno un paio d’anni..? – domandai allibito.  
\- Magari in questo modo potresti attirare allo scoperto chi ti ha ridotto così, se c’è veramente un qualcuno.  
\- Sarebbe assurdamente rischioso: e se c’entrasse l’Organizzazione?  
\- Sei o non sei l’uomo più magicamente potente del mondo? Neppure se ricorressero ad uno dei loro soliti inganni, potrebbero metterti nel sacco! E poi hai degli obblighi a farti vivo nei confronti di altre persone… Hai un mucchio di allievi che aspettano solo d’imparare da te, mi pare.  
\- Ho avvertito che mi sarei ritirato per un po’, per cui non ho problemi in questo senso. Credevo che il viaggio in Germania si sarebbe prolungato per più tempo, perciò ho fatto capire che avrei potuto non essere disponibile: secondo gli accordi presi, mi farò sentire io quando possibile.  
\- Ciò non toglie che sarebbe assurdo vivere in clausura…  
Quel mattino mi sentivo stranamente pieno di voglia di contestarlo, eppure esitavo ancora ad esprimere l’effettivo motivo per cui desideravo restare nascosto… ma poi esplosi, a mio rischio e pericolo:  
\- E se poi, girovagando per il quartiere, incontrassi Boris di ritorno dalla spesa o qualcosa di simile?  
\- Bo non frequenta questa zona della città, anche se non siamo molto lontani dalla villa. E, visto che ultimamente è parecchio impegnato col lavoro, se pure uscisse di casa certo non se ne andrebbe a zonzo. – mi rispose lui, con calma sorprendente – Quindi, chiarita pure questa questione, direi che è il caso di prepararci entrambi e di uscire a fare compere: non puoi continuare ad indossare i vestiti che mettevi come Yuriy, per te sono troppo grandi.  
In quei momenti, mentre Ralph mi parlava con insolita e sollecita dolcezza ostentando una flemma quasi inconcepibile, considerato l’evento nel quale ero stato tanto paradossalmente coinvolto, non mi era mai venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto mentirmi o almeno nascondermi qualcosa? Certo, eppure sentivo così forte in me la necessità di poter almeno provare a fidarmi di lui che, ciecamente, decisi di zittire le dure repliche della mia mente al suo atteggiamento ambiguo e mi lasciai travolgere ancora una volta da quei sentimenti tanto pericolosi, che già mi avevano ferito.  
Contorsi la bocca in una smorfia, ringhiando:  
\- Se ho detto no, è no!  
Poco più di un’ora dopo stavamo vagando per una stradina assolata carichi di pacchi, alla ricerca di un posto dove fermarci a mangiare. Non riuscivo a fare a meno di lanciare di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata in giro cercando di capire se qualcuno di sospetto mi stesse osservando, ma a quanto pareva nessuno mi stava tenendo spudoratamente sotto tiro come temevo.  
\- Fermiamoci un attimo. – borbottò Ralph, e come al solito si mosse senza aspettare segni d’assenso, lasciandosi ricadere su di una panchina. Eravamo finiti in un parco, e di fronte a noi si vedeva un piccolo ruscello sormontato da un ponticello. Sapendo che sarebbe stata una battaglia persa tentare di trascinarlo di forza verso casa, finii col sedermi anch’io.  
\- Sono troppo vistosi, - dissi, riferendomi alla lunghissima treccia di capelli neri che mi penzolava oltre le spalle – forse dovrei tagliarli.  
\- Io li trovo molto belli, ma se credi che possano darti impiccio… - replicò con tono noncurante, ma facendo intendere tra le righe qualcosa del tipo ‘Azzardati a farlo e ti ritroverai anche senza il loro supporto’. Si mise una mano in tasca, e dopo averci frugato dentro per un po’ tirò fuori un pacchetto di caramelle. Gliene capitò una color rosa confetto.  
\- Pensavo che non ti piacesse la roba dolce. – mormorai stupito.  
\- Ne vuoi una anche tu?  
Gli accennai un sì col capo, e lui scartò il pacchetto per recuperarne una giallo limone, ma invece di posarla nel palmo della mano che gli avevo teso la avvicinò alle mie labbra. Arrossii per l’ennesima volta in poche ore, intuendo le sue intenzioni, mentre il tedesco sogghignò divertito, comunque alla fine mi lasciai imboccare. Dovetti ammettere che a mangiarla a quel modo aveva tutto un altro sapore, almeno idealmente parlando… Non sapevo bene come, ma le nostre mani si ritrovarono nuovamente vicine. Pensavo che Ralph si sarebbe scostato oppure limitato ad allontanarsi un po’ per farmi spazio, invece risalì prima con le dita e poi con tutto il resto fino al dorso della mia, dove si fermò stringendomi lievemente. La sua pelle mi risultò essere piacevolmente tiepida.  
Per un attimo socchiusi gli occhi, godendomi la frescura di quel luogo e il delicato calore del sole che ci scaldava: e pensare che avevo davvero avuto intenzione di restarmene chiuso in casa… Quasi per contrasto mi vennero in mente gli anni che avevo passato al monastero, la mia infanzia e parte dell’adolescenza sacrificato in quello che si discostava molto poco da un carcere. E anche quando ne ero uscito avevo finito col vivere nell’ombra, in parte per paura del passato e in parte perché osteggiato dal mio carattere piuttosto chiuso, che m’impediva di creare rapporti duraturi con altre persone o le allontanava ben presto da me. Non mi ero sentito quasi mai triste o diverso per questo, credevo semplicemente che fosse il mio posto… Ma adesso che mi trovavo con Ralph in quel ridente parchetto, immerso nella luce, incurante degli sguardi della gente e stranamente disposto benevolmente nei confronti di chiunque, così, senza un motivo particolare, seppur imprigionato in un corpo non mio, mi sentivo traboccare di gioia. Ed ebbi l’illusione che fino a quando avrei potuto godere della sua compagnia sarei stato felice, a dispetto della situazione: era stato lui a liberarmi, a convincermi ad uscire allo scoperto con tanta impensata facilità.  
Forse tutto questo dipendeva anche dal fatto che mi sentivo in qualche maniera capito da lui: era il primo che mi accettasse così com’ero, incurante di ciò che avevo fatto negli anni passati e per nulla impaurito dall’enorme potenza che gravava in me e che costituiva tutto ciò che veramente ero. Anche perché lui si trovava in condizioni estremamente simili… Ero sempre stato diverso. Al monastero mi ero dimostrato il migliore in assoluto, riuscendo a sfruttare Black Dranzer come neppure Kei era stato capace di fare, e a quel modo mi ero assicurato l’invidia e il rispetto generale. In seguito ero diventato lo stregone più potente della Terra, ma per realizzare quell’aspirazione avevo dovuto prendere decisioni che avevano portato il mio fidanzato di allora e il mio migliore amico a decidere di abbandonarmi. Avevo dato per scontato di non poter dividere con nessuno il fardello che mi portavo dentro, che sarei stato sempre il solo a comprendere le dinamiche di certi eventi, poi era apparso lui in tutto il suo splendore… lui, col suo tremendo potere, che scintillava più brillante di ogni magia che avessi mai avuto modo di conoscere…  
Per quanto tra i due fossi io lo stregone, mi pareva quasi di essere io vittima di un suo incantesimo: non potevo farci nulla, aveva preso la mia anima con lui. Forse agli occhi degli altri non aveva fatto granché oltre ad ottenere una lunga lista di innegabili successi personali e distrutto la vita di parecchi suoi amanti, ma per me contava infinitamente di più. Dal mio punto di vista aveva compiuto atti incredibili, molti più di quelli conseguiti grazie a tanti sortilegi;era capace di farmi sentire talmente speciale da portarmi a sperare certe volte che finché saremmo rimasi insieme avrei avuto forza sufficiente per realizzare tutto ciò che sognavo… lui riusciva a farmelo credere. Ogni volta che facevamo l’amore continuavo a sentirmi in quel modo per ore, immerso in un’assurda felicità anche solo puramente mentale quasi palpabile… Lo desideravo disperatamente, volevo… volevo sentirlo ancora dentro di me… ancora e ancora una volta… perdermi nell’estasi più completa, inarcarmi di colpo sotto il suo corpo che mi teneva costretto in qualche presa focosa…  
Sì, decisamente i ruscelli immersi nel verde m’ispiravano pensieri quanto mai complessi. Forse in quel periodo mi sentivo un po’ frustrato, nonostante il surplus di sesso. Va a capire il cervello umano… soprattutto quello decisamente più atavico che si trova sotto la cintura e non nel cranio. Per tentare di distrarmi da quei pensieri poco decorosi e poco adatti al momento e al luogo, decidi di riprendere il filo della conversazione lasciata a metà:  
\- Ralph…  
\- Uhm?  
\- Ti piacciono i salici (**)..?  
Mi lanciò un’occhiata strana, e stavolta potevo capirne il motivo. Poi cambiò repentinamente espressione, e bisbigliò:  
\- Se io… ecco, se per qualche motivo decidessi di lasciar perdere Boris e tutto il resto… tu accetteresti di prendermi con te..?  
Non avevo mai visto un’espressione talmente smarrita nei suoi occhi, non lo avevo mai sentito così esitante, e forse sincero… Quel giorno, nonostante tutto, mi ero sentito felice e appagato come non mi capitava da tantissimo tempo. Magari era la leggerezza dovuta a quel particolarissimo stato di grazia a rendermi tanto malleabile alle sue pretese, oppure ero guidato principalmente dal mio egoismo, non lo sapevo: quant’era vero che Ralph desiderava sopra altra cosa annullarsi, io bramavo intensamente vivere. Per questo ero sceso a compromessi con la mia razionalità e accettato quel rapporto tanto colmo di lati oscuri. Ero troppo innamorato di quel ragazzo per intuire che stavo diventando per lui qualcosa di affine ad una droga, capace di dargli l’oblio perfino meglio della solita bottiglia. Non ero Rei Kon, che per anni lo aveva tormentato trattenendolo stretto in un vincolo più profondo di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso; ma non ero neppure più Yuriy Ivanov, mero ripiego rispetto al reale oggetto del suo desiderio, del quale non poteva ottenere né i favori sessuali né dei sentimenti limpidi. Io ero il solo adatto a ricevere quell’amore che Ralph era sempre stato incapace di rivolgere verso sé stesso, e anche un valido motivo che lo ‘costringesse’ a fare ciò che stava progettando ormai da tempo.  
Ralph sapeva bene di quel paio d’occhi indagatori, ben più pericolosi per me di quelli di Boris Huznestov, che ci stavano spiando da neppure tanto lontano. Forse se fossi stato più accorto avrei notato quell’inganno, e lo avrei esortato meno, seppur indirettamente, a ripetere quello che già anni prima aveva pregiudicato il suo relazionarsi agli altri ed incrinato ogni genere di legame avesse stretto: nonostante i milioni di cose accaduti dalla prima volta in cui si era lasciato traviare dalla propria infinita potenza, Ralph non aveva mai smesso di ritenere giusto immolare sé stesso e pure persone totalmente inconsapevoli della situazione, se questo poteva portare alla realizzazione di un fine da lui ritenuto superiore anche al semplice concetto di vita umana. Fino a quando il sangue avrebbe continuato a scorrergli nelle vene, non si sarebbe mai fatto scrupoli a giocare con la memoria e il cuore della gente qualora lo avesse ritenuto giusto. Ma io allora mi rifiutavo di capirlo.  
\- Ma certo! – gli dissi sorridente.  
Fu quella mia risposta a dargli il via, il classico inizio della fine per tutti noi. A distanza di tempo sarei stato preda dei rimorsi, dicendomi che se fossi stato meno cieco magari le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente… Ironia della sorte, a portarci sulla via della distruzione sarebbero stati proprio quegli stessi peccati che avevano funto da molla all’inizio dell’intera vicenda: amore tormentato, ostinata dimenticanza e istinto di sopravvivenza.

* * *

(*) Come sempre quando scrivo qualcosa che ha a che vedere con la trilogia, mi sono ritrovata a fare qualche calcolo e a preparare una piccola cronologia della storia. Non sto a riferirvela, comunque se è vero che nella mia saga il compleanno di Ralph viene il 5 Gennaio (e NON è la data ufficiale), stando a seguire i pensieri di Yu-Rei dovremmo essere al 5 Dicembre. Mi chiedo seriamente se non ho fatto riferimenti temporali precisi durante gli scorsi capitoli (sul fatto che fosse inverno, non ho avuto dubbi: nelle mie fics è *sempre* inverno o autunno… ùù), e in quel caso scusatemi moltissimo. ç_ç  
(**) E’ un piccolo riferimento ad un gioco di parole presente in una strofa della canzone: in inglese ‘salice’ di dice ‘willow tree’, ma Willow è anche il nome della ragazza a cui Tara si rivolge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso sia doveroso parlarvi dello strano modo in cui ho strutturato questo particolare song-chapter. Come ho già detto in passato, il titolo di questa fanfic deriva da quello di una canzone che si può sentire nella puntata-musical del telefilm ‘Buffy’ (6x07, ‘Once more with feeling’). Ci sono diverse ragioni per cui ho accostato mentalmente quel brano alla mia storia, motivi lunghi e complessi da spiegare, comunque restava di fatto che ‘Under your spell’ è una canzone allegra e d’amore poco aderente alle atmosfere certamente più drammatiche del mio racconto, e che difficilmente si sarebbe potuta inserire integralmente anche perché contenente riferimenti al telefilm di provenienza: per evitare di distorcerne il senso originale e pure di dovermi adattare io modificando eventualmente in maniera poco naturale il carattere e gli attuali pensieri del personaggio a cui sarebbe toccato ‘cantarla’, ho preferito limitarmi a prendere in prestito frasi e concetti e utilizzarli come meglio mi aggradava, in modo piuttosto ingenuo, forse. Inoltre, una piccola curiosità: la ballata in questione, nel corso dell’episodio, è intonata proprio da Tara. Perché io ve lo avevo detto che per la *mia* Tara mi sono ispirata a *quella* Tara, vero..? Alcune mie lettrici l’hanno riconosciuta subito, ma adesso mi sta venendo qualche dubbio… ò.ò


	18. Innuendo

La bocca avida di baci che correva sul mio corpo possente. I suoi ansimi. Gli occhi dorati e lucidi che brillavano tra i lunghi capelli corvini sparsi sulle spalle. Quei muscoli sinuosi che si muovevano fluentemente per darmi il maggior piacere possibile ogni volta…  
\- Mi stai ascoltando?  
\- Eh? – spalancai gli occhi. Il tono di voce truce di Kei Hiwatari, seduto con me davanti ad un tavolino appartato del bar, mi riportò alla realtà. Considerato tutti i soldi che avevamo avremmo potuto sceglierci un posto migliore, pensai. – Cosa mi dicevi?  
Sbatté forte una mano sul ripiano di plastica che ci divideva, facendo sobbalzare i bicchieri posati sopra. Le iridi purpuree, strettesi per la rabbia, stavano letteralmente mandando scintille.  
\- Si può sapere a che cazzo stavi pensando?!  
\- Non sono certo che ti farebbe piacere conoscerne i dettagli.   
Mi squadrò per un attimo sospettoso, poi parve capire, impallidì e subito dopo un rossore poco salutare salì dalla base del suo collo fino a raggiungere le guance pallide, prive da tempo degli a me familiari tatuaggi blu. Si aggiustò il colletto della camicia, a disagio.  
\- Stai facendo una pazzia.  
\- Lui non sa niente. E’ ancora convinto di essere Yuriy.  
\- Potrebbe svegliarsi da un momento all’altro! E allora cosa farai?  
\- Sono sempre stato il suo obbiettivo principale, in fondo, e mi ha già. Saprei tenerlo sotto controllo, in ogni caso.  
Si guardò intorno, come alla ricerca di un qualunque supporto utile a confermare la sua tesi. Non che il suo atteggiamento riuscisse ad innervosirmi, solo che non comprendevo i motivi della sua ostinazione.  
\- Ralph, ascolta… - sussurrò – Tu non credi che questa storia stia andando avanti da un po’ troppo tempo..?  
\- Domani sarà un mese esatto dalla nostra prima scopata. Credi sia un anniversario da festeggiare, o è troppo poco romantico?  
\- Oh… - sospirò teatralmente, e per un attimo temei perfino che potesse avere un mancamento. Mi affrettai a rassicurare il ragazzo dalla chioma bicolore:  
\- Non devi temere, è tutto a posto. Non mi sto facendo coinvolgere troppo dalla nostra storia, è solo una copertura, lo sai.  
\- E devi metterci per forza tanto impegno, per tenere su questa messinscena?  
\- Sai che io prendo tutto molto seriamente, Kei. E poi conquistarmi la sua fiducia è indispensabile.  
\- Ma non lo è il pensare a lui ogni minuto che non gli sei vicino.  
Dopo aver buttato giù quella pesante insinuazione, il giapponese, con fare innocente, incominciò a sorbire la sua bibita calda senza fretta.  
  
Ritenei che fosse salutare stare lontano da Rei Kon, almeno per quella sera. Non che le subdole accuse senza fondamento di Kei mi avessero colpito più di tanto, figuriamoci, era che temevo che Boris potesse impensierirsi troppo. Il russo, da parte sua, era incollato alla TV vedendo un telefilm che lo stava prendendo molto, e ci stava dando dentro con le rimanenze di una vaschetta di gelato a cioccolato e vaniglia: non sapevo come riuscisse a divorare certa roba con quel freddo, ma, ironicamente, pensavo spesso che quella fosse una delle tante cose che contribuivano ad aumentare il suo misterioso fascino. Si trovava in una saletta attigua a camera mia perché, per qualche motivo, al suo piano l’antenna non prendeva bene il canale dove trasmettevano il programma che stava seguendo. Non mi degnò di uno sguardo, comunque mi assicurai ugualmente che non stesse notando i miei movimenti prima di rifugiarmi nel bagno di quello stesso piano, per chiamare il cinese via cellulare ed avvisarlo del fatto che non avrei passato quella notte a casa sua. Rei mi rispose allegramente dicendo che gli dispiaceva per me, perché mi sarei perso una pizza a metro favolosa, e che avrebbe pregato affinché a Boris non venisse di nuovo lo sghiribizzo di tentare di nuovo d’impallinami. Chiusi la comunicazione e pensai che quella notte il sonno non mi avrebbe colto mentre mi sentivo ancora sazio ad appagato. Nessuno si sarebbe accoccolato sulle mie ginocchia e rannicchiato contro il mio petto, seppellendosi languidamente nel calore del mio robusto torace. Non avrei goduto di un quieto riposo senza sogni, cullato dal suono ritmato dei battiti di un cuore che batteva contro la mia schiena nuda.   
Sentendomi un idiota feci marcia indietro. Quando tornai nella stanza, Bo stava mandando velocemente giù un bicchiere d’acqua preso dalla bottiglia che portava sempre con sé. Mi gettò un’occhiata indefinibile, e poco dopo lasciò la camera. Si erano fatte le undici di sera passate, ormai. Passato qualche attimo, udii uno strano suono. Non sapevo esattamente come fosse accaduto. Accorsi immediatamente da Boris, che scoprii essere scivolato lungo le scale: si era ritrovato semidisteso sui gradini nel giro di un paio di secondi, infatti.  
\- Stai bene? – gli domandai subito, inginocchiandomi sulla cima della rampa nei suoi pressi.  
\- Oh… Sì, credo di sì. Niente di rotto, per lo meno. – borbottò, ma non appena tentò di rimettersi in piedi lanciò un’ imprecazione, e ricadde seduto tenendosi una caviglia con le mani. – Il piede, cazzo!  
\- Forse ti sei preso una storta. Fa un po’ vedere. – mormorai, sorpassandolo e facendo qualche passo per mettermi allo stesso livello delle sue gambe. Gli feci cenno di accostare a me quella presumibilmente ferita, e dopo aver sollevato l’orlo del pigiama tastai gentilmente il collo del suo piede. Ad un certo punto lo sentii trasalire. – Temo sia proprio questo, una piccola distorsione. – sentenziai – Su, mettiti a letto e riposa, sperando che non si gonfi.  
Sollevai gli occhi, rendendomi conto tutt’ad un tratto di quanto i nostri visi fossero vicini, e la cosa non mi rese tranquillo. Era una stupidaggine, lo sapevo, in altre occasioni ci eravamo ritrovati a distanza ben più ravvicinata di così, ma io non avevo certo avvertito quella strana stretta alla bocca dello stomaco… E poi non si era detto ‘Io non ci provo più con te basta che mi permetti di starti ancora accanto come tuo amico, e tu m’ignori fingendo di non sapere che ti amo per quieto vivere’? Eppure deglutii, nel ritrovarmi davanti senza preavviso quel viso pallido spruzzato appena di rosso sulle guance, ma dai lineamenti mascolini e decisi, gli occhi dal taglio accentuatamente slavo del colore di una manciata d’acqua cristallina e pura riflessa sotto il cielo sereno. E quelle bellissime labbra, piccole ma turgide, alle quali accostai timidamente le mie… Per un attimo, uno soltanto, Bo si tirò leggermente indietro, intimorito. Poi le sue palpebre calarono dolcemente, seguite dalle mie, e per la prima volta in cinque anni, contro ogni pronostico, ci baciammo.   
Dubitavo che ci fossero parole adatte a spiegare come mi sentissi in quel momento. Continuavo ad accarezzare distrattamente il dorso del suo piede, mentre lui mi predeva il volto tra le mani: un gesto insolito, che avvertii quasi come protettivo. Scoprii che le sue lievi carezze mi piacevano, e con sorpresa notai che il mio cuore stava battendo ad una velocità inconsueta perfino per l’atto che stavamo compiendo. Ero emozionato, ma anche estremamente felice e stupefatto. Fino ad allora ero sempre vissuto nel timore che, se mai un giorno mi fossi ritrovato a dover soddisfare Boris, i miei sentimenti verso di lui tanto a lungo repressi sarebbero potuti venir fuori con tale intensità da rovinare tutto mandandomi in confusione, che avrei finito inevitabilmente col deluderlo, invece ogni cosa avvenne con una tale naturalezza da farmi apparire quelle ipotesi piuttosto sciocche. Subito dopo quei pensieri entrambi dischiudemmo le labbra, lasciando che le punte delle nostre lingue s’incontrassero. Un brivido sconosciuto mi percorse la spina dorsale, non appena il suo forte sapore m’invase la bocca. Non sapevo bene come definirlo: inspiegabilmente mi riportava alla mente l’odore della terra bagnata, l’aria satura di umidità e il profumo dell’erba ancora gocciolante di pioggia in un bosco che è appena stato sconvolto da un temporale rapido ed improvviso. Ma i baci non profumano, mi ricordò il mio cervello. Ignorai quel seccatore che sapeva solo rovinare l’atmosfera, e concentrai le mie energie nel muovermi assecondando il mio impetuoso compagno. Capii molto presto una cosa: Boris non era tipo abituato a lasciarsi dominare. Non nel senso che possedesse un temperamento particolarmente aggressivo, semplicemente risultò avere un’indole tremendamente passionale per natura, esattamente come immaginavo, tra l’altro, e io fui ben lieto di farmi travolgere da essa.  
Ritornare con i piedi per terra fu quasi doloroso, per me. Quando ci separammo, continuammo ad avere il fiato grosso entrambi per almeno qualche secondo. E quei pochi attimi bastarono per farmi capire che desideravo farlo mio ad ogni costo, che non avrei lasciato quella casa senza aver gustato almeno una volta il suo più vero ed intimo sapore… l’istinto annientò ogni funzione logica dopo quel breve contatto. Preoccupandomi dall’eventualità che potesse rifiutarmi e scappare via mi avvicinai ulteriormente a lui, che mi scrutava guardingo, molto lentamente, e benché le mie intenzioni dovessero essere ovviamente chiare tentai di dissimulare il mio reale interesse ostentando un’espressione pietrificata sulla mia faccia. Un strano bagliore illuminò i suoi occhi fattisi improvvisamente timorosi, da preda che sa di essere finita in trappola, e mentre io mi allungavo su di lui, Boris risalì all’indietro quei pochi gradini facendo leva sulle proprie braccia. Non volevo spaventarlo, metterlo in guardia, anche se orami era naturalmente troppo tardi, e tentai di abbracciarlo e baciarlo di nuovo con cautela: ebbi appena il tempo di accostare il viso al suo, ma prima che riuscissi a sfiorarlo il mio amico mi mollò un pugno talmente forte da farmi ricadere all’indietro lungo le scale. Battei forte la testa, e lui ne approfittò per alzarsi da terra e fuggire alla ricerca di un luogo sicuro dove nascondersi, un rifugio di cui potesse sprangare la porta per evitarmi di raggiungerlo e possederlo. Immobile, inerte nel mio angolo perché ancora intontito per la micidiale botta presa, potei udire comunque chiaramente i suoi passi affrettati, la sua folle corsa verso la salvezza, che venne però bruscamente interrotta da qualcosa e seguita da un urlo ed un tonfo pazzesco.  
Mi risollevai con lenta prudenza dal suolo, senza permettere alle vertigini di riportarmi giù, e facendo forza sul corrimano mi trascinai fino al piano superiore. Nonostante la tempesta ormonale che era esplosa in me e che il sangue provvedeva a diffondere in ogni più piccola e limitrofa zona del mio organismo, mi svestii senza troppa fretta e senza preoccuparmi dei miei abiti abbandonati in giro, e con altrettanta pigrizia raggiunsi il novello luogo dell’incidente: Boris, che doveva essere incespicato sulla sua caviglia dolorante, era inciampato nel tappeto messo sfortunatamente fuori posto e piombato al suolo trascinando con sé il tavolino del telefono e ciò che reggeva. Il suo volto era contratto in una smorfia di dolore, e dal labbro spaccato fuoriusciva sangue in abbondanza. “Mi spiace, amore, ma la tua corsa è finita qui.” pensai, con una punta di cattiveria. Lessi una certa angoscia nelle sue iridi spalancatesi nel vedermi giungere da lui nudo, senza più celargli in alcun modo i miei pensieri, ma non mi fermai, e m’inginocchiai dietro di lui. Cercò di assestarmi un calcio ben piazzato, ma io riuscii ad afferrargli la gamba incriminata e a spostargliela di lato. Per qualche motivo invece di voltarsi e alzarsi tentò di sgusciare via contorcendosi e strisciando, però il solo risultato che raggiunse in quell’inutile lotta fu strappare la giacca del pigiama che stavo tentando di sfilargli.  
\- Stupido, adesso è da buttare.  
Esercitando una leggera pressione sulla sua caviglia ferita lo convinsi a starsene buono per il tempo sufficiente a liberarlo dai pantaloni e dai boxer. La stupenda visione che mi si propinò davanti agli occhi mi ripagò quasi di tutti gli anni di attesa al quale mi ero costretto: ignorai volutamente il volto terreo e tumefatto, gli occhi che tradivano paura seminascosti dalla frangetta incollatasi alla fronte per via dell’abbondanza di sudore freddo che ne grondava, e feci scorrere lo sguardo sulla sua carnagione lattea sfregiata qua e là da qualche cicatrice. Ammirai con conturbata voluttà la bianca nuca che tanto avrei desiderato mordergli, ciò che spuntava delle spalle muscolose attraverso i lembi di stoffa stracciata, la perfezione delle scapole che si tendevano sotto la pelle. Seguii il curioso disegno delle vertebre fin giù al coccige indifeso e alla parte del suo corpo che preferivo, lì dove la carne si gonfiava dolcemente nel formare le due natiche pallide e sode. Avrei preso volentieri a morsi anche quelle, considerai. Arrossii a quell’idea, mentre il calore dentro di me si distribuiva equamente tra il mio viso e la mia intimità. Mi calai verso di lui, afferrai con decisione le sue cosce nerborute e le allargai un po’ per poter permettere alla mia lingua di insinuarsi liberamente nella sua fessura. Riuscì a prendermi in pieno omero una potente ginocchiata durante il suo ennesimo sforzo di liberarsi di me, ed io reagii ghermendo i suoi glutei e lappando con più foga quell’insenatura rugosa, la saliva che scivolava copiosamente a rivoli lungo il mio mento e tra le sue gambe, fino a quando non crollò al suolo reprimendo a stento un mezzo gemito. Sorrisi. Ora era pronto.  
Mi scostai e, mentre il mio busto si accostava sul suo, un mio dito si intrufolò dentro di lui facendolo sussultare. Si dibatté per qualche istante, disperato, incapace di scrollarsi di dosso il mio ingente peso e risentendo dell’arto semiazzoppato, fino a quando la mia mano libera non s’impadronì del suo membro già lievemente eccitato. Rimase totalmente immobile o quasi, mentre lo masturbavo, se non si contavano i tremori che lo stavano percorrendo sensibilmente. Nel frattempo che il suo sesso cresceva nella stretta delle mie dita, vibrando e muovendosi inconsapevolmente contro di esse nell’istintiva ricerca di stimoli più intensi che presto accontentai di buon grado, le mie labbra giocavano col suo lobo, con le contorte volute a forma di conchiglia del suo orecchio. Mi godetti ogni suo singolo ansimo in risposta alle mie carezze: non avrei potuto ricevere premio più grande per le mie fatiche. Leccai via con dolcezza il sangue rappreso lungo il suo mento, strofinandomi piano contro le sue guance infuocate. Teneva gli occhi strizzati, ermeticamente chiusi; forse tentava di estraniarsi da tutto quello. Non si era neppure reso conto che il numero di dita nel suo intimo era aumentato, cercando ed evidentemente trovando il punto più interno e delicato del suo piacere. Lo sentii venire sui miei polpastrelli, vigorosamente. Le sue dita stavano raspando il pavimento, la voce borbottava qualcosa incoerentemente.  
Scivolai via da lui, e bloccai le sue anche quando singultò e fece per risollevarsi nuovamente, avvertendo la mia erezione sfiorargli pericolosamente l’interno coscia. Approfittai della sua prostrazione e del vago intontimento dovuti all’orgasmo i cui effetti ancora lo pervadevano per iniziare a premere contro il suo orifizio, sperando di poter approfittare del suo attuale stato e del conseguente rilassamento muscolare per fargli meno male possibile. Ero così impegnato in quelle manovre che non mi accorsi dell’oggetto che si avvicinò repentinamente contro la mia testa fino a quando non cozzò violentemente contro di essa: approfittando della mia distrazione, Bo aveva recuperato il telefono da terra e mi aveva colpito. Coraggiosamente tentò una nuova aggressione nonostante la disagevole posizione in cui era limitato, ma non riuscì ad imprimere il necessario slancio al suo braccio e io fui in grado di bloccarlo prima che mi provocasse sul serio una commozione cerebrale. Gli strappai quell’aggeggio di mano e lo gettai dall’altro lato del corridoio, lontano dalla sua portata.  
Riuscì in qualche modo a rivoltarsi su sé stesso, intanto che mi ero sollevato da lui, e posando le mani sul mio petto, lottando ancora con le gambe, mi spintonava perché mi allontanassi. Lo afferrai per i polsi e lo riportai giù, presi a baciare superficialmente il suo viso e le sue labbra, evitando a stento un suo morso fulmineo. Le sue unghia, pur non essendo molto lunghe, si arpionarono alle pelle di una delle mie spalle e ne tranciarono la carne. Mugolando di dolore agguantai l’arto maledetto, e glielo storsi fino a quando non lo sentii lanciare un ululato di dolore atroce a definirsi, da bestia ferita più che da uomo. E lo scricchiolio del polso che si distorceva.  
Si strinse affannosamente l’estremità sofferente con quella sana, tenendo entrambe le due braccia sollevate sopra la testa e lasciandomi così campo libero su tutto il resto. Percorsi la sua gola riversa all’indietro con la bocca, la piega delle ascelle intrise di sudore pungente, il ventre teso e privo di protezione che però reagiva impercettibilmente ai miei baci, anche se lui probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Gli massaggiai con costanza il petto fino arrivare a calmare un poco i suoi ansimi di sofferenza, succhiai il pezzettino di carne tenera che costituiva un suo capezzolo facendolo sospirare, poi glielo morsi repentinamente e con abbastanza forza da poter lasciare un segno tangibile del mio passaggio: Boris trasalì letteralmente per la sorpresa. Era straordinariamente sensibile in quel punto per essere un uomo, pensai.   
Proseguii nel disseminare baci lungo tutto il suo busto, cospargendolo di altri piccoli lividi d’amore. Notando una piccola bruciatura ricordai che gliel’avevo procurata involontariamente proprio io, facendogli gocciolare addosso una goccia di cera bollente dalla candela che avevo accesso e che portavo in mano per farci strada nell’oscurità, una volta che era saltata la luce in casa. Pensai che mi sarebbe piaciuto ripetere l’operazione proprio adesso, per vedere come reagiva. Ritornai al suo inguine e gli presi il pene tra le mani, per poterne mordicchiare la punta e leccarne gentilmente la fessura all’estremità. Mi spinse via col piede ancora in buone condizioni per impedire che andassi ancora oltre.  
Mi sporsi su di lui e gli piegai le ginocchia, portandomi le sue gambe attorno alla vita. Quando gli fui abbastanza vicino, mi sputò dritto in faccia. Imperturbabile davanti a saliva e sangue, lo penetrai subito completamente, sfondando di colpo qualunque debole difesa il suo anello di muscoli ostinatamente contratto potesse ancora opporre alla mia avanzata. Boris restò per un momento senza fiato, poi rinserrò gli occhi prendendo a tormentarsi il labbro già abbastanza martoriato. Espirai lentamente, permettendo ad un’intensa ondata di piacere di risalirmi dal basso ventre fino a tutto il resto del corpo. Accarezzai la fronte umida del mio compagno ancora sofferente.  
\- Calmati amore, il peggio è passato. – lo rinfrancai. In realtà avevo appena cominciato.  
Tentai di muovermi lentamente, evitandogli ulteriore dolore, ma stava stringendo così tanto da rendere quasi difficoltoso il mio passaggio: se pure non lo avessi saputo, avrei capito da questo che non era pratico di quel tipo di esperienza che gli stavo estorcendo. Tutto quel calore mi avrebbe fatto impazzire, lo sapevo già… Eppure mi sforzai di continuare a seguire quel ritmo per me estenuantemente lento, vagamente malinconico, sfilandomi quasi del tutto per poi ritornare ad affondare dolcemente nel suo grembo fino a quando non si fosse abituato al sapermi dentro di lui. Di tanto in tanto i miei occhi incontravano i suoi, totalmente vacui. Mi ci vollero diversi minuti perché si arrendesse, permettendomi di immergermi per davvero tra le sue carni e dandomi così la possibilità di regalargli di nuovo un reale piacere. Un suo spasimo mi confermò che ero sulla strada giusta. Affrettai le mie spinte insistendo su quel preciso punto, cominciando finalmente a godere sul serio anch’io di quel nostro primo rapporto. Il respiro di Bo si era fatto irregolare, il suo petto si gonfiava e svuotava incessantemente sotto il mio e il suo intero corpo era scosso da gemiti sempre più ripetuti e violenti. La sua mano sana era finita stretta nella mia, la stava praticamente stritolando. Il suo sesso di nuovo eretto si strofinava contro di me maggiormente in fretta grazie ai miei movimenti che si stavano facendo frenetici: era diverso, totalmente diverso da quanto avessi mai provato fino ad allora, qualcosa che il comunque forte appagamento puramente fisico che ottenevo con Rei non riusciva neppure minimamente a sfiorare. Non mi ero mai, mai sentito così… Per la prima volta in vita mia ringraziai di essere venuto al mondo, di aver incontrato Boris e di aver potuto godere di tutto quello, benché razionalmente sapessi che si trattava di uno stupro, e mi sentii grato per il semplice fatto di essere vivo. Boris tirò un poderoso calcio laterale verso il tavolino del telefono già a terra ed emise un lungo e roco grido, particolarmente carico di significati, almeno per come la intendevo io. Inarcò la schiena sotto di me, per quanto possibile, e si liberò schizzando il proprio seme contro il mio addome.  
Finalmente smise del tutto di combattermi, avvolse le gambe attorno a me e con il braccio ferito mi cinse il collo. Mi sentivo stranamente esausto pur non avendo ancora raggiunto l’apice, le mie spinte divennero più lente ma anche più intense. Sentivo Boris godere ancora di quelle piccole vibrazioni di estasi residua, e ne ero ben lieto. Il suo respiro accelerato mi solleticava piacevolmente un orecchio. Chiusi gli occhi e lo abbracciai forte, riprendendo ad accoppiarmi con più foga mentre un suo piede sano mi percorreva irrequieto un polpaccio. Ci stringevamo come due piccoli animali impauriti, scioccati ed impreparati all’enorme ammontare di emozioni che ci stava investendo come mai avremmo potuto neppure lontanamente aspettarci. Ed io capii di sapere della vita e del sesso molto, molto di meno di quanto avessi creduto fino a quell’istante, sostanzialmente di quanto fossi stato presuntuoso. Per anni avevo cercato ovunque quel qualcosa che disperatamente sentivo scarseggiare in me pur non sapendo di preciso di cosa si trattasse, e credevo che buttandomi via con chiunque mi capitasse a tiro in qualche maniera sarei riuscito a compensare quella mancanza. Mi lamentavo dicendo di non riuscire a godere, di non essere mai stato in grado di trovare qualcuno capace di soddisfarmi pienamente, quando alla fine avevo compreso di essere io che in realtà stavo rifiutando quel piacere, proprio perché troppo immaturo per accettare l’idea che esistesse qualcosa capace di arrivare fino alla parte più profonda del mio essere a rischio di sfiorarla e farla vibrare dolcemente oppure di distruggerla con un soffio. Cattive esperienze passate e ‘sporcizia spirituale’ c’entravano ben poco: era del futuro e di me stesso, che avevo paura. Con un ultimo gemito riempii Boris della mia più intima essenza, e ne ricevetti in cambio il solo nutrimento di cui la mia anima dilaniata avesse mai avuto veramente bisogno per crescere: amore.  
Benché si ostinasse a tenerlo puntato dappertutto fuorché sulla mia faccia, lo sguardo di Boris aveva perso la precedente patina vitrea rannuvolandosi in una maniera quantomai torva. Certo, razionalmente mi rendevo conto che l’iride umano non può certo cambiare colore in base allo stato d’animo, eppure mi pareva sul serio che i suoi occhi avessero improvvisamente assunto una sfumatura più grigia che azzurra. Eravamo distesi sul mio letto, ancora nudi, e non ci eravamo scambiati neppure una singola parola fino a quel momento. Dopo esserci calmati un po’ lo avevo preso in braccio leggermente a fatica e trasportato fino alla stanza più vicina, la mia, per poi procedere alle medicazioni necessarie a seconda dei casi per entrambi. Non aveva rifiutato il mio aiuto nel fasciargli gli arti rovinati né fermato le dita che avevano spalmato di pomate varie le sue ferite, forse intuendo che non vi era alcuna malizia in quei gesti. Gettai un’occhiata fugace al suo profilo marmoreo e a mio avviso quasi perfetto, ed infine domandai con calma imposta:  
\- Vuoi che ti aiuti a rivestirti e metterti sotto le coperte? Così prenderai freddo.  
\- Dovresti pensare a rivestire te stesso piuttosto, oppure ti si infreddolirà. Magari rischi persino di risentirne in futuro. – rispose velenosamente, senza smuoversi dalla sua posa stravaccata.  
\- Boris… - incominciai, ma venni bloccato all’istante da un suo gesto deciso. Facendo leva sul braccio meno malandato si mise a sedere, poggiando la schiena contro la spalliera del letto.  
\- Ti senti bene?  
\- Eh? – esclamai, stupefatto dalla sua voce dolce.  
\- Adesso che hai fatto questo ti senti meglio con te stesso, più appagato fisicamente e mentalmente?  
\- Boris, ti scongiuro… - biascicai, quasi spaventato dai suoi occhi pervasi da un’aura glaciale.  
\- E’ stato diverso dal solito? Hai goduto di più, visto che, almeno stando alle tue parole, sono la persona che ami e da tanto tempo aspettavi di trovare..?  
Quello sguardo spietato e quel tono perentorio esigevano una riposta. Sincera. E preferibilmente in fretta. Chinai il capo, esausto.  
\- Non volevo che accadesse in questa maniera. Ti assicuro, non è stato un gesto premeditato. Ma sì… non è mai stato così, per me.  
Non replicò nulla. Presi un respiro profondo. Mi fissava senza parlare. Quanto avrei desiderato non essere lì… Quanto avrei voluto non essere mai tornato a casa, quella sera…  
\- Per te lo stupro è un modo naturale per esprimere il tuo affetto?  
\- Bo! – saltai su, ma non ebbe alcuna reazione.  
\- Dicevi di amare anche Oliver, e non hai fatto altro che violentarlo per anni. Allora ti lamentavi di non essere capace di fare diversamente, che le sevizie subite da tuo padre avevano lasciato un’impronta tanto forte su di te da renderti a tua volta incapace di portare rispetto a coloro che tentavano di relazionarsi con te per un motivo o un altro. In questi anni non sei cambiato neppure un po’?  
Mi faceva paura. Mi faceva orrore quell’intonazione gelida, atona, priva di colore. Non pareva arrabbiato, sembrava piuttosto svuotato di ogni genere di emozione. Avrei preferito di gran lunga essere aggredito di nuovo da lui, piuttosto che subire un simile interrogatorio. Mi infastidiva tutto quello, probabilmente perché nelle sue parole accusatorie vi era uno spesso fondo di verità.  
\- Io non ce la faccio… forse… forse sono… io… - balbettai sconnessamente, senza sapere bene cosa volessi dirgli. Nel giro di pochi secondi, sotto quegli occhi freddi, persi tutte le mie facoltà di fine oratore e di abile bugiardo acquisite in anni e anni di esperienza, mesi interi passati a tessermi intorno infinite ragnatele fatte di menzogne per proteggermi. Quell’inviluppo che mi aveva salvato dal mondo e dalla contropartita richiesta per ogni mia malefatta. Ciò che mi aveva reso cieco e sordo davanti al grido accusatorio della mia stessa coscienza. Voltai la testa per non far notare a Boris che alcune lacrime erano prese a scendermi giù nonostante i miei sforzi, ma qualche secondo dopo una sua mano prese a vagarmi tra i capelli, consolatoria.   
\- Non farti problemi, Ralph. E’ meglio che tu ti sfoghi così e adesso, nonostante per te debba risultare vergognoso farti consolare dalla tua stessa vittima, che non se scappassi via e la risolvessi come al solito. Non voglio un’altra tua sbronza sulla coscienza, né passare la prossima mattinata ad alzare da terra i residui del tuo sangue appiccicatosi sul pavimento. E presumo che persino Yuriy si sia stancato di farsi fottere da uno che gli salta addosso ogni volta che si sente un pochino stressato giusto per farsela passare.  
Il suo tono era ironico, piuttosto tranquillo, ma a quelle parole scoppiai a piangere sul serio. La verità era che non riuscivo a farne a meno. Dell’alcol, della sensazione di supremazia su me stesso che il distruggermi con una lametta riusciva a trasmettermi, dall’oblio che poteva regalarmi per qualche minuto il fare sesso sfrenato con Rei, del desiderio disperato del mio cuore di sapermi legato almeno spiritualmente a qualcosa di puro e che tale sarebbe rimasto proprio perché mai avrei avuto l’opportunità neppure soltanto di sfiorarlo… Non lo avevo sfiorato, infatti, lo avevo lacerato. Scoprendo di non avere a che fare con la creatura celeste ed eterea che fantasticavo nei miei sogni ma con un uomo fatto di carne, sangue ed ossa, esattamente come me. Carne, sangue ed ossa che io avevo insozzato di me. Mi aggrappai forte alla sua vita e ripresi a singhiozzare con maggior sofferenza. Non mi respinse, per fortuna. Invece di scacciarmi, mi abbracciò.  
\- Io non merito di stare ancora qui..! – gemetti angosciato – Non merito che tu mi tocchi!  
\- Però continui a stringermi. – replicò pacatamente.  
Tentai di calmarmi, di smetterla di piangere, ma ne vennero fuori comunque gli ennesimi piagnucolii strozzati. Mi stavo facendo sinceramente schifo, ormai quasi più per la mia insopportabile reazione che lo stupro che avevo portato avanti. Boris si sfilò via dolcemente dalle mie braccia e uscì fuori dalla stanza. Piansi ancora più forte, raggomitolandomi sul mio letto. Lo sentii trafficare altrove tra i miei singulti, troppo concentrato su me stesso per riuscire a decodificare quel lieve trambusto in sottofondo. Quando ritornò aveva degli oggetti tra le braccia che depositò ai piedi del letto, dal suo lato, e ai quali stupidamente non prestai immediatamente molta attenzione. Lo intravidi sott’occhi prendere un sorso di qualcosa da una bottiglia scura, di spalle, poi si voltò accostando la faccia alla mia. Un secondo dopo le nostre labbra combaciavano perfettamente, aperte e premute le une sulle altre, e la sua lingua vi si insinuava all’interno assieme a qualcos’altro e ad un liquido che immediatamente riconobbi come whisky. Lo guardai scioccato, smettendo subito di piangere, ma lui mi rispose stiracchiando un sorrisetto ambiguo e quasi spaventoso a vedersi, per me.  
\- Che intenzioni hai?- gli domandai, intimorito – Non si era detto niente alcolici?  
\- Ho detto che non ti permetterò di andarti ad infilare in qualche bettola da dove verrai buttato fuori ubriaco fradicio, né di chiuderti in bagno a farti a pezzi ufficialmente di nascosto.  
\- Bo, ma che dici..? – sussurrai, stavolta seriamente preoccupato di quello che potevano essere le condizioni della sua mente in quel momento: forse la violenza lo aveva colto in maniera ancora più profonda di quanto temessi, altrimenti non avrei saputo spiegarmi la sua espressione. Era lontana da qualunque cosa avessi mai visto dipinta sul suo viso fino a quel giorno. Era la consapevolezza di chi sa di essere arrivato al punto di non ritorno una volta scopertosi costretto in un vicolo cieco. La sua era l’angoscia di chi ha toccato il fondo ed è ormai pronto a darsi a qualsiasi follia senza rimorsi. Conoscevo troppo bene quella sensazione, e purtroppo sapevo anche che la stavo condividendo con lui in quei medesimi istanti.  
Però rimasi ugualmente stupefatto quando, scintillante tra le sue dita, intravidi il brillante bagliore di una lama mediamente lunga. Non riuscii a razionalizzare la funzione impropria in quel contesto dell’oggetto fino a quando non lo inclinò sul proprio polso e premette. Una goccia vermiglia sgorgò e si allargò velocemente, prendendo a scorrere lungo la bianca distesa dell’avambraccio. I miei occhi si spalancarono, e non desiderai altro in quel momento se non avere il coraggio di far finire tutto quello… solo che, inspiegabilmente, non ne ebbi la forza. Fu Boris stesso a fermarsi, qualche secondo dopo, rivolgendomi uno strano sorriso.  
\- Non ce la faccio proprio ad andare avanti, non credevo potesse essere così doloroso. – disse con una smorfia, quasi a mo’ di scusa - Mi hanno inflitto ferite ben peggiori, in passato, eppure la mia mente si rifiuta di procedere oltre… sarà l’istinto di sopravvivenza, non so. Mi chiedo proprio come tu faccia.  
Ero esterrefatto, e non sapevo cosa dirgli. In che modo mi sarebbe dovuto toccare rispondergli?  
Boris allungò il taglierino nella mia direzione. ‘Su, avanti, prendimi!’ pareva dirmi. Rapido scambio di sguardi e nessuna mossa. No, mai… non ci sarei mai riuscito… perfino io avevo una mia dignità, in fondo. Era qualcosa di troppo… di troppo personale, di troppo intimo, per poterla condividere con qualcuno. Mi sarei sentito più a mio agio a masturbarmi davanti a mia madre…  
Tuttavia abbassai la testa verso la lamina sottile e, con la punta della lingua, lentamente, ne ripulii le estremità dal sangue del mio amante. Non la premetti così forte contro di essa da arrivare a ferirmi, però potevo avvertire chiaramente il suo filo tagliente essere pressato pericolosamente contro i miei tessuti. Era tremendamente eccitante. Mi venne da chiedermi se ci fosse qualche affinità tra l’insulso gesto che tanto amavo ripetere su me stesso e mentre pigiavo senza ritegno in una fessura corporea altrui, con le monotona ripetitività del tranciare la mia carne con gesti per me divenuti oramai del tutto ordinari.  
Bo si ritirò senza farmi male, e abbandonò l’arma vicino a me. Mi guardò eloquentemente. Avvampai, senza chiedermi troppo cosa ci fosse di anormale in tutta quella situazione. Rimasi zitto al suo fianco per diversi minuti, mentre la voce sottile della lama mi richiamava silenziosamente all’ordine… un genere di appello che mi era familiare e troppo spesso mi era risultato quasi dolce… Afferrai il taglierino e, con un gesto deciso, fendetti da parte a parte la mia stessa mano ferma e spalancata sul materasso. Non gridai, ci fu solo un singulto soffocato. Una pozza rossa si estese sul bianco (*).  
Quando mi rivoltai verso il moscovita, notai che si era spinto qualche cosa in bocca con un dito. La mandò giù con un’altra sorsata di scotch.  
\- Cos’era quella? – domandai, sospettoso.  
\- Non sono stato un buon amico per te. – interloquì – Altrimenti invece di limitarmi a farti da spalla su cui piangere quando ne avevi bisogno, sarei intervenuto più duramente quando avevo il sospetto che ti stessi facendo ancora del male. Del resto, in genere si è più intrattabili proprio quando si ha maggiormente bisogno d’aiuto…  
\- Tu sei tutto ciò che mi ha mantenuto in vita in questi anni. – asserii di rimando. Mi scrutò con attenzione per qualche istante, poi si lascio scivolare nuovamente verso la testiera del letto, sospirando profondamente.  
\- Io sarò per sempre tuo amico e tua disposizione quando ce ne sarà bisogno, tu questo lo sai, vero? – allargai gli occhi, senza comprendere – Era questo che intendevo dire allora. Non volevo negare il tuo amore per me, oppure fingere che tra noi ci fosse solo amicizia per stare più tranquillo. Credevo che tu volessi un po’ più di spazio solo per te stesso… privacy… un angolo di vita dove io non ci fossi…  
\- Boris! – biascicai, ma lui scosse la testa e riprese.  
\- Non negare, te ne prego. So che stai passando un brutto periodo, e soprattutto che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa. E’ stato così anche con Yuriy, ma allora ho cercato di convincermi che fosse positivo che tu avessi una distrazione, anche se personalmente non approvavo che fosse il tuo amante. Ho iniziato io stesso a desiderare di prendere io stesso le distanze, perché ero molto confuso. – socchiuse gli occhi. E disse qualcosa che mi gelò – So che hai manipolato la mia memoria, anche se non ricordo riguardo cosa. Cos’è quella faccia, Ralph? Yuriy non era il solo a subire certi generi di trattamenti alla Borg. Certo, lui era l’arma segreta, quello da riprogrammare da capo a piedi perché diventasse una specie di cyborg senza sentimenti e rivolto esclusivamente alla lotta, ma io in compenso avevo un caratterino che ogni tanto aveva bisogno di un regolata, secondo Borkov. Per farla breve, ho imparato a riconoscere le incongruenze e lo stato di confusione, anche lieve, indotti da un lavaggio del cervello. Ecco come mai me ne sono reso conto dopo qualche tempo.  
Cosa avrei dovuto rispondergli, a quel punto? Ero con le spalle al muro. Alla fine se avevo fatto quello era stato soprattutto per proteggerlo: non si poteva scherzare né con l’Organizzazione né con Rei Kon. E Bo non avrebbe mai approvato il modo in cui stavo trattando in cinese nel frattempo che i tempi fossero propizi per compiere la nostra vendetta… Per un attimo mi tornarono in mente le parole di Kei di quella mattina, ma le scacciai via immediatamente. Altro whisky. Boris deglutì nuovamente.  
\- Cos’era quella roba? – richiesi spaventato.  
\- Lo sai. Whisky.  
\- Quella che hai inghiottito col whisky.  
\- E’ che non è sempre tutto semplice è lineare, la situazione varia a seconda delle singole persone. – cambiò repentinamente discorso, spiazzandomi – Non puoi pretendere che una bella mattina uno si alzi, si guardi allo specchio e, in tutta tranquillità, dica a sé stesso e agli altri ‘Sono gay’. C’erano troppe cose che non quadravano, in me e in te, e io non potevo rischiare… non volevo farti carico anche dei miei dubbi, visto che ne avevi già una grossa matassa da sbrogliare di tuo...  
\- Boris… - stava parlando a raffica, quasi senza riprendere il fiato. Il discorso che stava facendo mi stava veramente a cuore, ma il suo atteggiamento mi spaventava. Pareva completamente fuori di sé, seppur non nel senso di essere arrabbiato.  
\- Per questo ti ho fatto intendere di non essere disposto a venire a letto con te, più che perché lo avessi veramente escluso del tutto come possibilità, pur temendo che dopo quelle parole mi avresti abbandonato. Ed era vero… Stasera non mi sentivo affatto pronto. Mi hai fatto male. E paura. – qualche lacrima iniziò a scendere dai suoi occhi. Un pianto asciutto, privo di suoni – Però io ti voglio ancora bene, sai?  
\- Bo… - bisbigliai, ripetitivamente. La sua espressione mi faceva sinceramente spavento. Sembrava completamente perso in sé stesso. Parlava come se fosse stato da solo in quella stanza, quasi incapace perfino di rendersi conto di dove si trovasse. Prese la solita cosa e stavolta riuscii ad identificarla: una pillola. Ero così basito che non ebbi i riflessi abbastanza pronti da strappargliela di mano prima che la inghiottisse. – Che diavolo è?!  
Mi squadrò quasi con curiosità, manco fossi stato uno strano insetto. Pareva chiedersi cosa ci facessi io lì.  
\- Benzodiazepina.– rispose con nonchalance. Senza attendere oltre mi lanciai al di là di Boris, verso il pavimento dal suo lato, per raccogliere la scatolina dalla quale stava prendendo le pasticche, schiacciandolo col mio corpo – Ehi!  
\- Ansiolitici?! – esclamai, inorridito – Da quand’è che prendi questa roba?  
\- Da quando tu sei morto. Sai, ho sempre avuto difficoltà a prendere sonno, perciò il dottore me li ha prescritti. Ero troppo stressato, riducendomi così alla lunga mi sarei rovinato, diceva. E anche in questi ultimi giorni mi sentivo tanto nervoso… Non volevo neppure prenderle, sai. Sono rimasto per un giorno intero a guardare la confezione sigillata senza neppure avere il coraggio di aprirla. – emise una risatina stridula quanto stupida che mi ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene.  
\- Questi sono psicofarmaci. Te ne rendi conto, Boris?  
\- Quando le ho viste per la prima volta mi batteva forte il cuore. Somigliavano a caramelle, eppure avevano quel nome complicato che faceva quasi paura… Ne ho inghiottita una e sono rimasto in attesa di chissà che cosa, manco mi aspettassi di cader subito steso sul letto preda di un sonno profondo. Ma non succedeva niente. Mi era venuto persino il dubbio che agitato com’ero neppure quella roba avrebbe avuto effetti su di me, invece qualche minuto dopo sono stato invaso da una tranquillità che forse non mi era mai stata propria in vita mia… ed era bastato così poco, per arrivare a farmela scorrere tanto naturalmente nelle vene…   
Ci vidi rosso. Scagliai il pacchetto direttamente dall’altra parte della stanza, e afferrai Boris, che cercava di divincolarsi, per le spalle.  
\- Alzati, Bo, andiamo in bagno! Devi vomitare immediatamente queste schifezze, ne hai prese pure troppe! Ti faranno male, lo sai?!  
\- E tu non hai ancora capito che sono giorni che le prendo? E ne ho inghiottite altre prima di rientrare in questa camera. Ne ho data una anche a te, prima. Nel mio caso non si è notato subito perché ormai ne sono assuefatto, credo. – con un leggero spintone mi fece vacillare e poi cadere di nuovo verso il materasso. Adesso capivo perché mi sentivo tanto stordito! Credevo che quella strana sonnolenza fosse dovuta all’abbondante quantità di sangue che stavo perdendo attraverso la ferita sulla mano, alla stanchezza dovuta al sesso, e solo ora mi rendevo conto che si trattava di un sonnifero. Finimmo distesi l’uno accanto all’altro, spossati per motivi diversi. Boris recuperò da terra la bottiglia.  
\- Sai che associare quella roba all’alcol può risultare altamente tossico?  
Mi porse l’oggetto che teneva in mano. ‘Bevi, bellezza, bevi. Diventi davvero formidabile, quando bevi. Un animaletto addomesticato…’, mi diceva. Vuotai il recipiente di quel poco di alcol che ancora conteneva con un sorso solo.  
Ma Boris non mi stava più guardando. Frugava tristemente tra le coperte. Trovai quasi per caso, facendo vagare lo sguardo, una pastiglietta rimasta prigioniera in un lembo ingarbugliato del lenzuolo. La raccolsi. Il suo faccino si era rattristato ulteriormente, finché non gliela porsi e, con un dito, gliela spinsi in gola. Si lasciò imboccare, leccandomi un po’ il polpastrello fino a quando non lo ritirai dal suo antro umido. Sorrise.  
\- Sa del tuo sangue.  
\- Spero di avere un buon sapore.  
Presi altre di quelle pillole e le distribuii lungo il mio corpo, seguendo un percorso apparentemente casuale. Boris le raccolse una per volta, indugiando su quei punti, lambendo la pelle bollente con lenta perizia ma inghiottendo in fretta il suo veleno. Scie fresche ed invisibili permanevano per qualche istante dopo il suo passaggio. Raggiunse la mia zona oscura: non c’era nulla di commestibile per lui, lì. Me lo prese in bocca. La mia mano sana giocava tra i suoi capelli, lo guidava. C’era qualcosa che m’inteneriva, nel suo modo di fare. Nel modo inesperto con cui muoveva le labbra attorno al mio sesso, contraddetto totalmente dal fuoco che brillava nelle sue iridi chiare. Per questo lo adoravo tanto: per la sua incoerenza di fondo. Era quasi peggio di me, in questo. Mi schiantò totalmente.   
\- E’ così che funziona, per me: non sono capace di mantenere un rapporto stabile con qualcuno, e quando il legame si affievolisce preferisco spezzarlo io stesso piuttosto che soffrire nel vederlo marcire poco a poco, e fare tabula rasa di tutto ricominciando da capo. Certo, magari non in modo così radicale come hai fatto tu… - scherzò – Eppure, spero sempre di non dovermi svegliare, un giorno, e scoprire che mi sei diventato estraneo. Voglio morire guardandoti negli occhi e riconoscerti ancora. - Si alzò dal letto e, barcollando, si trascinò fino alla porzione di pavimento dove erano sparse ancora delle pasticche. Ingurgitò in fretta tutte quelle che riuscì a trovare mentre io ci misi qualche minuto a capire le sue effettive intenzioni, tentando di rimuginare a fondo sulle sue parole nonostante lo stato di tenebra nel quale stava sprofondando il mio cervello. Si stese al mio fianco, e mi strinse con gambe e braccia. Lo sentii eccitato, ma non aveva l’aria di uno che voleva essere soddisfatto. Non mi mossi, infatti. Non ci sarei comunque più riuscito. Iniziò a canticchiare, talvolta interrotto dagli sbadigli di entrambi – How long, how long will I slide? Separate my side I don’t. I don’t believe it’s bad. Slit my throat it’s all I ever (**)…

* * *

(*) E’ una citazione dal 15° volumetto di ‘Le situazioni di Lui & Lei’. Mi piaceva troppo, quella scena… *_* (<.<;;; NdTutti)  
(**) E’ la prima strofa di ‘Otherside’ dei Red Hot Chili Peppers. L’avete già sentita in forma di song-chapter associata ad una in particolare delle parti che compongono questa lunga saga, ma non vi dirò quale. X°D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comincio col rassicurarvi sul fatto che né Boris né Ralph moriranno per via delle conseguenze di questa notte decisamente sballata. Verrebbe piuttosto da chiedersi perché proprio Bo, che fra i protagonisti sembrava forse quello più in pace con sé stesso, sia riuscito a tirare fuori così all’improvviso un simile lato oscuro con relativi problemi tanto da decidere di tentare il suicidio. Vi dico solo questo: c’è una spiegazione logica e razionale a questo apparentemente suo repentino colpo di testa, e chi ha letto la trilogia forse potrebbe anche arrivarci prima che venga detto più esplicitamente. Ho parlato anche troppo… =P  
> Il titolo deriva dal nome di una canzone dei Queen, il cui testo, però, non ha nulla a che vedere col contenuto di questo sconcio capitolo. ‘Innuendo’ in inglese vuol dire ‘insinuazione’. >:-|   
> Nel corso del suo monologo allucinato Bo ha tirato in ballo un paio di argomenti importanti che vedremo di approfondire meglio in seguito, e prima o poi capirete anche il perché dell’inspiegabile sodalizio tra Ralph e Kei-chan, rispuntato fuori dal nulla, non temete. Arrivederci! ^_^


	19. Ferite

Ci misi un paio di secondi a focalizzare per bene quell’immagine, incredulo. Ma, non appena ci riuscii, essa si stampò talmente bene nel mio cervello da non svanire del tutto neppure quando chiusi di scatto le palpebre, di riflesso, per non vederla più. Era in un angolo della stanza, stravaccato sul divano bordeaux parzialmente in penombra. Sul volto, incassato tra le spalle per seguire la posa leggermente accovacciata del corpo, era dipinta un’espressione prettamente sorniona, quasi di vago godimento, che risaltava ancora nonostante l’ormai vacuità degli occhi scuri contornati da lunge ciglia, spiccanti in maniera quasi macabra sull’incarnato pallido e tra i contorni spigolosi. La mano sinistra reggeva una pistola dalla lunga canna lucente ed argentea, l’indice piegato nell’atto di premere il grilletto. Quella destra, invece, pareva reggersi il grembo insanguinato, l’esplosione rossa che aveva messo fine alla sua vita pur proseguendo a traboccare ancora in quel momento: un sovrabbondante fiume color porpora straripava lungo il suo ventre, scorreva tra le sue cosce lievemente divaricate, proseguendo giù fino al pavimento a raggrumarsi in una pozza densa (*).  
  
Mi svegliai del tutto che ero praticamente seduto al centro del letto, grondante di sudore come se fosse stata una notte di piena estate e non il 12 Dicembre. Ebbi un repentino sussulto quando, guardandomi intorno, notai che il posto affianco al mio in quel letto troppo grande era vuoto e freddo.   
… Tum. Tum. Tum…  
Il cuore mi batteva nel petto con un’intensità tale da farmi temere che ne sarebbe venuto fuori da un momento all’altro. Razionalizzando l’evento, mi resi conto che tanta agitazione da parte mia era assurda: per quanto oramai avessi fatto l’abitudine alla sua presenza, non era poi così strano che Ralph non fosse rimasto a dormire con me, e tra l’altro lui mi aveva anche chiamato per avvisarmi che quella sera si sarebbe trattenuto a casa sua. Avevo avuto un brutto incubo che mi aveva fatto svegliare di soprassalto, certo, ma ciò non voleva dire che il mio amante si trovasse necessariamente nei guai… Solo che io ero uno stregone incline ad avere premonizioni che spesso e volentieri si tramutavano il realtà, quindi, a costo di passare per superstizioso, almeno una controllatina era d’obbligo.   
Mi vestii in fretta e furia, misi le chiavi della villa ancora in mio possesso in tasca (così, in caso qualcuno avesse notato la mia presenza, avrei potuto giustificarmi dicendo che ero tornato per prendere qualcosa dal mio laboratorio), e mi teletrasportai direttamente lì. Mi ci volle appena un’occhiata per capire che, nonostante le mie flebili speranze, la situazione forse avrebbe potuto rivelarsi perfino meno rosea della mia onirica prospettiva di ritrovare Ralph cadavere su di un divano: ad insospettirmi furono in primo luogo i vestiti che ritrovai sparpagliati per il corridoio dell’ultimo piano, che riconobbi come suoi. Una piccola fitta di gelosia m’invase. Quell’indizio di un presunto spogliarello in mezzo alle scale poteva farmi venire immediatamente in mente una sola cosa… Ma ad allarmarmi maggiormente fu lo scorgere il tavolino del telefono sfasciato, oltre all’elettrodomestico stesso ridotto ad un mucchio informe di fili e parti metalliche o plastiche ormai del tutto prive di funzionalità. Iniziai a temere che le cose avessero potuto svolgersi in maniera ben peggiore di quella che avevo prospettato io, e che a farmi preoccupare non dovesse essere semplicemente l’idea che, molto probabilmente, quei due testoni si erano decisi una buona volta ad andare fino in fondo…  
In effetti, lo spettacolo che mi fu propinato non appena misi piede in camera di Ralph, ebbe per me un effetto più agghiacciante che se li avessi beccati a fare l’amore. Entrambi nudi, giacevano l’uno avvinghiato all’altro all’apparenza addormentati. Fin lì tutto ok, diciamo (shock mio a parte). Peccato però che Boris avesse una caviglia ed un polso fasciati, oltre che una marea di escoriazioni e lividi vari sparsi pressoché ovunque sul suo corpo, mentre su di uno zigomo di Ralph forse addirittura fratturato spiccava un enorme ematoma, e, cosa che mi preoccupò ancora di più, una delle sue mani era ferita in modo talmente grave che sotto di essa si era formata una grossa pozza di sangue. Notai solo dopo il taglierino imbrattato del liquido scarlatto, la cassetta del pronto soccorso sul comodino e una bottiglia di vetro infranta per terra, dalla quale sgorgava ancora qualcosa che, annusando, riconobbi come scotch. Solo dopo aver fatto qualche passo, sentii croccare sotto i miei piedi e guardai subito in basso: pillole.  
  
Mi fu detto che se non fosse stato per il mio intervento tempestivo i miei amici sarebbero morti, ma ciò non bastò a rabbonire l’opprimente senso di tristezza che mi gravava sul petto. Conoscevo abbastanza bene il primario di quell’ospedale: era stato un mio docente quando ancora frequentavo l’università di Medicina, inoltre era il padre di una delle mie migliori studentesse. Era stato grazie a ciò che era stato possibile far ricoverare Ralph e procedere immediatamente con l’operazione di microchirurgia che gli aveva salvato l’uso della mano sinistra, e tutto questo senza perdersi in eventuali pratiche burocratiche che avrebbero potuto far tornare alla luce il fatto che, ufficialmente, il tedesco era morto da alcuni anni. Per lo zigomo si limitarono ad una medicazione, invece.  
\- Era proprio necessario questo ricovero? – mi aveva chiesto il tedesco con fare nervoso, scrutando il proprio arto fasciato. La domanda sottintesa era: ‘Perché mi hai portato qui invece di curarmi con la magia?’  
Presto detto: lui non era in pericolo di vita e a quanto pareva non correva più seriamente il rischio di rimanere parzialmente paralizzato, il che voleva dire che si trattava di un caso risolvibile dai medici. Se Ralph, nonostante tutto, continuava a danneggiare sé stesso fregandosene del rischio di eventuali danni anche permanenti che avrebbero potuto derivarne, voleva dire che poteva anche sopportare il dolore che sarebbe direttamente scaturito dalle sue azioni. Scoprii presto che l’ex-Gripholblader soffriva di una vaga forma di fobia nei confronti di camici bianchi e ospedali in generale, ma non me ne curai troppo.  
Il soccorrere Boris, invece, mi mandò vagamente nel panico: c’erano cose che non potevo fare da solo neppure sfruttando le mie conoscenze mediche, e, tralasciando i vari graffi e le slogature, di certo non potevo evocare l’aiuto di Ecate (**) con un incantesimo per fargli una lavanda gastrica… Inoltre, dopo averlo sottoposto a vari esami di routine, era venuto fuori che non solo si era ubriacato ed imbottito di sonniferi, ma anche che certi tipi di lesioni, specie alle zone intime, non poteva sicuramente essersele procurate da solo. Più o meno casualmente il mio amico medico, a cui non sfuggiva niente, aveva buttato lì che sarebbe bastato solo fare un esame del Dna confrontando le analisi del sangue di un certo paziente a caso con i dati ottenuti da quelle dello sperma trovato sul corpo di Huznestov, per far finire immediatamente in galera il responsabile con le accuse di percosse e stupro, però serviva il consenso della vittima stessa (***). Ammisi che, poco prima, mi ero ritrovato a riflettere su quell’eventualità: quando li avevo trovati in quello stato avevo capito subito cosa era successo, e per un attimo avevo addirittura pensato di ripulire Bo e far sparire quelle tracce dal suo corpo in modo tale da non dargli la possibilità di ricattare Ralph, poi avevo deciso che salvargli la vita aveva la priorità su tutto il resto e non avevo perso altro tempo. E forse avevo fatto la cosa giusta: pareva anche a me che il tedesco avesse commesso una stronzata di troppo, stavolta. Avrei voluto parlarne direttamente con lui, ma mi era bastato poco per capire che non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontare l’argomento. Dopo l’operazione alla mano aveva lasciato l’ospedale, oltretutto contro il parere dei dottori che avrebbero voluto tenerlo ancora un po’ in osservazione, e si era rifugiato a casa mia. Non aveva mai chiesto di Boris, né era andato a trovarlo.  
Mi permisero di vedere il moscovita solo tre giorni dopo, quando ormai era del tutto fuori pericolo e pienamente cosciente. A quanto mi dissero fu lui stesso a chiedere di vedermi, dopo che gli fu raccontata l’intera faccenda, e io mi presentai a lui nelle sembianze di Yuriy Ivanov. Non appena aprii la porta si voltò verso di me, senza però mettersi a sedere. Forse era ancora un po’ debole. Mi avvicinai cautamente e, trovata una sedia, mi ci accomodai su mentendomi a distanza ravvicinata dal suo letto.  
\- Ciao, Boris. Spero che tu stia un po’ meglio. – non disse nulla, magari perché la mia era un’affermazione piuttosto stupida, così ripresi subito nel tentativo di sorvolare su quella gaffe – So che volevi parlarmi.  
\- Volevo ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me. Per avermi salvato la vita.  
\- Dovevo. – mormorai pacatamente di fronte a quegli occhi cerulei cerchiati dalla spossatezza.  
\- Come lo hai capito, che avevamo bisogno di te?  
Avrei potuto rifilargli la bugia che avevo già bella e pronta per l’occasione nel caso la mia premonizione fosse risultata sbagliata e mi avessero sorpreso a girovagare per la villa di notte senza una ragione precisa, invece, incredibilmente, decisi di rivelargli la verità:  
\- Sentivo che era necessario soccorrere qualcuno.  
Non mi chiese come e chi, ma ero certo che avesse capito a cosa mi stavo riferendo. Scrutai con attenzione la sua mano fasciata.  
\- Non c’è stato bisogno di ingessarla, guarirà da sola con il giusto riposo.  
\- Lo denuncerai? – gli chiesi a bruciapelo, senza pensarci troppo su.   
\- No, non credo. – mormorò, dopo qualche attimo di riflessione – Ralph non è semplicemente un estraneo che vorrei vedere dietro le sbarre per ciò che mi ha fatto. E poi, credo che per lui sarebbe più adatto il manicomio che la prigione.   
Mi ritrovai ad annuire concorde, mio malgrado.  
\- Ti prometto che farò il possibile per tenerlo lontano da te, se non vorrai incontrarlo, a costo di tenerlo incatenato da qualche parte.  
\- Suggerisco il letto: lo convinceresti con una certa facilità. – sussurrò, estremamente serio in volto. Poi ci guardammo negli occhi e io scoppiai a ridere, mentre lui si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia che somigliava molto ad un sorriso. Poteva sembrare strano, eppure fu proprio allora che, dopo tanto tempo, il mio cuore fu preso da una fitta di rimpianto al pensiero della nostra complicità perduta: quella era una tregua dovuta alla situazione straordinaria nella quale ci trovavamo tutti e due personalmente coinvolti, me ne rendevo conto, e ben presto probabilmente saremmo tornati ad essere del tutto indifferenti, se non guardinghi, l’uno rispetto all’altro. Avevo scelto senza esitazione di lasciare tutto per diventare uno stregone, e mi ero messo con Ralph pur consapevole che questo avrebbe contribuito a minare ulteriormente i miei rapporti già segnati con Boris, e pur non avendogli mai augurato del male sarei stato ben lieto se si fosse tolto dai piedi di sua spontanea volontà lasciandoci liberi… Eppure ora, forse per la prima volta durante quegli anni, mi rendevo conto che mi stavo sinceramente rammaricando per la nostra amicizia andata distrutta soprattutto a causa mia. Boris e il suo modo di essere mi mancavano, ecco tutto.  
\- Speravo che a te non dovesse capitare mai.  
Mi squadrò con attenzione, forse chiedendosi a cosa alludessi con quelle parole. Non so se capì, comunque ad un certo punto calò lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
\- Non so di preciso come la pensino i medici di questo centro, ma io non sono un drogato. Non ho mentito quando ho detto che, alcuni anni fa, il medico mi ha prescritto dei tranquillanti: li ho presi quando ce n’era bisogno e basta, te l’assicuro. – mi lanciò uno sguardo confuso, come in cerca di conferme, di comprensione da parte mia – So che non avrei dovuto farlo, eppure qualche settimana fa ho ripreso ad assumere quella roba. Ho… ho solo preso qualche pillola ogni tanto, però quella notte ne ho buttato giù un flaconcino intero… E’ stato una specie di raptus incontrollabile, non mi era mai accaduta una cosa del genere prima di allora, te lo giuro!  
Boris aveva nascosto parzialmente il viso tra le mani, che stavano nel frattempo artigliando i capelli. Non appena gli sfiorai una spalla, saltò su come se lo avessi pungolato con uno spillo.  
\- Non penso di essere la persona più adatta per valutare questo genere di situazioni, però se anche mi dici che per te questa non è un’abitudine, credo che bisognerebbe comprendere i motivi che ti hanno spinto a tanto. Indipendentemente da quello che hai dovuto subire quella notte a causa di Ralph, devi sempre pensare che non si prende mai la decisione di suicidarsi così su due piedi… Tu sei sempre stato forte, Boris, perciò non riesco a spiegarmi il tuo gesto, neppure in condizioni tanto estreme.  
Spalancò per un attimo gli occhi chiari, dopodiché chinò il capo e sorrise.   
\- Ho peccato d’orgoglio.   
\- Cosa?  
\- Non sono poi tanto meglio di lui. Mi sono caricato sulle spalle pesi troppo gravosi da sopportare perfino a per me, e alla fine sono crollato. Pur essendo abituato a dare consigli, non ho mai avuto il pudore di far partecipe qualcun altro del fatto che soffrissi. Ralph si è confidato un sacco di volte con me, ma io non ho mai fatto altrettanto con lui… Ho sempre temuto che se mi fossi mostrato troppo lamentoso e seccante, mi avrebbe allontanato. Non sono stato chiaro neppure riguardo quello che provavo per lui, e alla fine…  
\- Non devi assolutamente pensare che sia successo a causa tua, Boris! Indipendentemente dal fatto che lo ricambiassi o meno, che fossi pronto o avessi ancora bisogno di tempo per abituarti all’idea, lui si è preso delle libertà del tutto inammissibili con te!  
Prese un lungo respiro. Espirò profondamente, sospirando nel passarsi due dita sugli occhi.   
\- Alla fine non è cambiato per nulla in tutti questi anni. E’ rimasto il bambino capriccioso che era, pronto a piangersi addosso per le cattiverie subite da altri ma capacissimo di fare altrettanto, non appena gli viene sottratto qualcosa. Io volevo solo rendermi conto di cosa effettivamente desiderassi, la mia intenzione era fare prima di tutto chiarezza con me stesso e solo dopo parlargli… E’ terribilmente nervoso in questo periodo, e temevo di dargli una forte delusione nel caso mi fossi ritrovato a propinandogli una risposta negativa. Mal che vada rimarremo amici, mi ero detto, ma presumo che adesso che ha ottenuto ciò che voleva non si farà più vedere…  
Fui sommerso da una tale ondata di vergogna da desiderare che la terra si spaccasse sotto i miei piedi e m’inghiottisse. Non era per me che stavo male, quanto per il pensare a Ralph, perché in qualche modo mi sentivo responsabile delle sue scellerate azioni. Ero il primo ad ammettere che non sarei mai stato in grado di scrutare veramente nel suo animo, consapevole del fatto che avrei visto sempre e solo esclusivamente ciò che lui avrebbe desiderato mostrarmi, eppure era come se fosse riuscito ad infrangere anche la mia ultima speranza: la sua amicizia con Boris, che aveva fatto scaturire in me una buona dose di gelosia a suo tempo, ai miei occhi rappresentava anche la conferma che, in fondo, lui fosse comunque in grado di relazionarsi almeno con qualcuno in particolare tramite un modo che andasse al di fuori del rapporto sessuale. E invece, per l’ennesima volta, mi aveva dimostrato di avere così scarsa stima della propria persona che, pur di dimostrare a sé stesso e al mondo intero che era semplicemente uno stronzo non necessitante di tutto ciò che serviva agli altri per vivere serenamente, un menefreghista che non si fa scrupoli a ferire chi gli sta intorno per appagare i suoi più meschini bisogni, aveva distrutto del tutto un’amicizia che durava da anni pur di non accettare che qualcosa in essa potesse mutare nel bene o nel male. Non voleva perdere la sua posizione di privilegio su Boris, ma neppure aveva la pazienza di abituarsi ai suoi tempi, specialmente nell’eventualità di dover subire un rifiuto da parte sua. Mi sentivo disgustato.  
\- Ralph è la persona più bisognosa d’affetto che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia, solo che è assolutamente incapace di accettare l’idea che per essere aiutato dagli altri dovrebbe necessariamente abbassare le proprie difese. Così, pur di non correre il rischio di rimanere di nuovo scottato, ha scelto di annullarsi… - bisbigliai, affranto – Temo che a questo punto, paradossalmente, sia la capacità di rifiutare tutto a permettergli di continuare a vivere.  
\- Ma che cazzo! – sbottò il russo – Saremmo anche nati per morire, ma non siamo nati morti!  
Mi venne involontariamente da sorridere.  
\- Questo lo sappiamo noi due e tutti quelli a cui il cervello funziona, immagino, ma non lui. E, senza la sua collaborazione, nulla potrà migliorare la sua situazione attuale. – sospirai – Piuttosto, credo che adesso dovresti pensare a te stesso, a come superare questo momento difficile… Devi cercare di non farti condizionare da quello che ti ha inflitto, pure se è certo più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
Si mordicchiò pensosamente un labbro. Arrossì.  
\- Magari è stata solo una fase.  
\- Può essere.  
\- Non è possibile che una cosa del genere possa piacermi…  
\- Non lasciare che certi pregiudizi ti confondano le idee. – mi rispose facendo comparire un’espressione totalmente stranita sul suo viso – E’ stata un’esperienza certamente orribile, ma non è detto che in futuro tu non possa incontrare un uomo che ti dimostri il contrario…  
\- … O una donna…  
\- Certamente. – replicai, serafico. Mi lanciò un’altra delle sue occhiate disarmanti, e divenne ancora più rosso. Probabilmente il mio era un pensiero totalmente fuori luogo e fuori tempo, però in un certo senso mi fece quasi tenerezza.  
-Il mio corpo ha reagito ai suoi tocchi, anche se quello che mi faceva mi è sembrato semplicemente schifoso…  
\- E’ naturale che abbia reagito, Bo. E’ stato un processo poco più che meccanico, una semplice risposta a determinati stimoli, e tu non hai da sentirti in colpa per questo. – feci una breve pausa, e ripresi – Non voglio stare a farti discorsi mielosi triti e ritriti sull’amore, ma presumo che tu sappia che c’è differenza tra l’essere violentati e il concedersi consenzientemente a qualcuno perché si desidera farlo. Non lasciarti confondere dal piacere involontario che puoi aver avvertito in quei momenti o da ciò che forse provi ancora per lui: sei stato costretto. Ma devi pur sempre considerare che quell’atto, di per sé, non ha nulla di peccaminoso. Neppure se si consuma tra due uomini…  
Tutt’ad un tratto parve essere preso da un’incredibile tristezza, e mi disse una cosa che mi sbalordì non poco:  
\- Per quanto possa sembrare strano, sono convinto che i miei sentimenti per Ralph non siano mai stati tanto chiari come adesso. – mormorò sibillino – Comunque, dubito fortemente che non lo perdonerò mai per l’umiliazione che mi ha inflitto, né tanto meno per essersi permesso di usare il suo potere manipolando i miei ricordi…  
Fu come se mi avessero trapassato il petto con una lama ghiacciata. Manipolato i ricordi? Che razza di storia era, quella?!  
\- Io… - balbettai per poi bloccarmi, non sapendo bene come ribattere.  
\- Magari lo ha fatto per nascondere altre schifezze di questo genere. – mormorò – Forse non dovrei dirlo, ma… ehm, credo sia meglio che tu non ti faccia coinvolgere oltre da quello lì…  
\- Se mi sto facendo coinvolgere così tanto, è perché certe risposte può darmele solo lui. – sussurrai, a voce così bassa che quasi sicuramente non mi udii.  
  
Avrei dovuto sentirmi in colpa per il fatto di aver iniziato a dubitare di lui? Non ne ero sicuro. Lo amavo ancora, nonostante tutto, eppure era come se qualcuno mi avesse tolto le fette di prosciutto dagli occhi. Violentando Boris aveva fatto una cosa inammissibile, inoltre perché diavolo aveva usato su di lui quel potere..?  
Ero piuttosto irritato quando rincasai, ma le sorprese per quel giorno non erano ancora finite, scoprii amaramente poco dopo. Vagai un po’ per la casa e non lo vidi subito: credei che fosse uscito, ma poi sentii un lieve rumore proveniente dalla cucina che attirò la mia attenzione. Raggiunsi velocemente il locale, bene attento a non produrre suoni sospetti, e lo ritrovai lì, voltato di spalle. Aguzzando gli occhi e mantenendomi a debita distanza, capii con sgomento che si stava srotolando via dalla mano la medicazione. Temei che volesse fare qualche altra pazzia intanto che si credeva ancora solo, invece accadde qualcosa che mi sbigottì molto, molto di più: disse qualcosa sottovoce e la ferita suturata dai punti si illuminò debolmente, finché, nel giro di qualche secondo, sparì completamente lasciando in vista solo la bianca pelle perfetta e priva di alcun graffio. Nel contempo, la piantina in vaso che tenevo sopra il balcone (e che si trovava davanti a lui) prese a seccarsi, a marcire fino ad annerire ed assottigliarsi raggrinzendosi su sé stessa, infine divenne polvere.  
Corsi fino al bagno e mi rinchiusi dentro dando due mandate di chiave. Ufficialmente ero tornato a casa e mi ero recato direttamente là per darmi una lavata senza accorgermi di nulla, ma la verità era che feci la doccia più immotivatamente lunga della mia vita. Quando andai in camera mia lo trovai a letto, all’apparenza addormentato, con quella mano nuovamente sana in bella mostra. Rabbrividii. M’infilai sotto le coperte con cautela e, non appena mi fui steso del tutto, un suo braccio mi agguantò all’altezza della vita. Non fu un abbraccio protettivo, ma possessivo. Presumo sia inutile sprecare energie per raccontare il seguito.  
Ebbi il tempo di chiedermi, per l’ennesima volta: ‘Se l’amore è la cosa più bella e naturale di questo mondo, una specie d’impulso innato che presumibilmente dimora in tutti noi, perché Ralph riesce a renderlo così assurdamente complicato?’

* * *

(*) Mi sono ispirata all’immagine di un template trovato su di un sito qualche tempo fa, anche se il soggetto raffigurato sarebbe una ragazza che non somiglia per nulla a Ralph.  
(**) Secondo la mitologia classica, Ecate era una divinità lunare, infernale e marina, rappresentata spesso con tre teste o tre corpi. Tra le altre cose, a lei era attribuita l’invenzione della magia e della stregoneria. Definizione tratta da ‘Il dizionario dei miti greci e romani’ di Gian Luigi Bruschi.  
(***) Sinceramente non conosco bene la procedura, perciò se mi sono inventata qualcosa scusatemi.


	20. Era una fredda ma assolata mattina d’inverno...

Osservandolo di soppiatto mentre riposava fui assalito dalla consueta sensazione di profonda tristezza che, come sempre più spesso da un po’ di tempo a questa parte quando mi ritrovavo in situazioni del genere, mi intossicava il cuore per poi scendere velocemente giù fino a stringermi la bocca dello stomaco, ed infine mi chiudeva la gola. Non avrei potuto inghiottire qualcosa neppure sotto costrizione. Il sole era sorto da un bel pezzo e io solitamente cercavo sempre di rimandare il momento del risveglio, se potevo, ma in quel momento il mio turbamento era tale che non sarei mai riuscito a riprendere sonno: restare ancora a crogiolarsi tra coperte sarebbe stato inutile. Anche perché l’idea di rimanere un minuto di più accanto al mio amante, in quel frangente, non avrebbe potuto fare altro che aumentare la mia ansia, che proprio da lui dipendeva. Gli gettai l’ennesimo sguardo per accertarmi di non averlo svegliato involontariamente, e come sempre l’intero insieme non poté che balzarmi all’occhio. Avevo spesso pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di vagamente ironico nel netto contrasto tra la pelle sottile e dal colore simile a porcellana del viso di Ralph, che si arrossava sensibilmente al minimo stimolo, e i tratti severi che la incorniciavano; tra la sua corporatura mastodontica e nerboruta e il biancore accecante che si tendeva quasi a fatica su di essa, con il delta delle vene azzurrine che s’intravedeva in trasparenza sui polsi. Io, o meglio il mio attuale aspetto fisico, non avrebbe potuto discostarsi di più facendo qualche parallelo immaginario, a cominciare dalla statura: Rei non era da considerarsi basso secondo gli standard dell’uomo asiatico medio, al contrario; inoltre in proporzione a me possedeva una struttura muscolare forse più robusta di quella che avevo io nel mio corpo originario, certamente maggiormente asciutto; eppure il tedesco attualmente mi superava abbondantemente per tutta l’altezza della testa.   
Avevo spesso pensato che Rei fosse un ragazzo definibile come esteticamente interessante, detentore di una bellezza un po’ particolare, esotica, avrei osato dire. Possedeva per natura un’insolita carnagione color biscotto dalla sfumatura unica dodici mesi l’anno, un colorito sano da persona che ha lavorato duramente e si è spaccata la schiena sotto il sole, e non certamente quello artificiale derivato da lampada abbronzante fatta in pieno inverno. Anche le sue mani avevano qualcosa di compatto, d’ispessito, nonostante le linee di base della loro struttura apparissero delicate e vagamente femminee. I suoi occhi erano belli, luminosi, grandi pure se leggermente a mandorla, di una tonalità inquietante ma profonda, oro ricco. I tratti del viso possedevano qualcosa di ferino, a volte mi ero toccato i canini per assicurarmi che non fossero diventati più acuminati del dovuto. E poi, per ultimi nell’elenco ma non certo per importanza, i suoi (e adesso anche miei) lunghissimi capelli neri: folti, fibrosi ma serici al tatto, stupendi a vedersi quando mi serpeggiavano casualmente frammentati in infiniti rivoli lungo la schiena e le spalle riunendosi poi nel formare un unico soffice manto bruno, responsabili di almeno un paio d’intasamenti dello scarico della doccia, quell’ingarbugliato e non voluto ammasso corvino dotato di vita propria quanto un groviglio di radici si era rivelato la mia croce da quando mi ero ritrovato in quell’assurda situazione.   
In compenso Ralph sembrava adorarli, pure se non si sarebbe mai abbassato ad ammetterlo apertamente. Eppure era un fattore impossibile da non rilevare, come impossibile era il non notare le occhiate che di tanto in tanto lanciava loro di nascosto, e le carezze delicate che gli regalava appena poteva: li toccava e dedicava a loro più attenzioni che ad ogni mia altra parte del corpo, tutto ciò praticamente ogni volta che gli era consentito. In un paio di occasioni mi ero svegliato ritrovandomi Ralph abbracciato alla mia schiena, con la faccia immersa in quella chioma che possedeva le tinte tenebrose della notte, come intento ad aspirarne il profumo. Una simile maniacalità mi turbava non poco, inutile dirlo. Era naturale che mi fossi sentito a disagio nel ritrovarmi innaturalmente in un corpo che non consideravo mio, tuttavia ciò che in esso m’infastidiva sopra e più di tutto il resto erano proprio quei dannati capelli che parevano non avere fine: in qualche maniera li sentivo totalmente avulsi rispetto al contesto generale nonostante ora possedessi l’aspetto del cinese, l’asserzione più profonda e radicata dell’essere Rei sopravvissuta perfino alla morte in quel corpo a me estraneo, nonostante nell’animo io mi sentissi soltanto ed unicamente Yuriy. Per quel motivo fremevo di rabbia quando Ralph vi si dedicava quasi con adorazione, dimostrando per l’ennesima volta quanto l’illusione riposta in quell’involucro di carne lo tenesse ancora saldamente ancorato ad un passato ambiguo, ad una situazione che si stava ripetendo e della quale, forse, adesso riusciva perfino a godere in qualche maniera perversa.  
Un’ultima ciocca ricadde dolcemente al suolo con la leggerezza di una piuma finendo involontariamente a formare nere spire su sé stessa, quasi come e a voler simulare le sinuose movenze di un cobra che torna a raggomitolarsi nella cesta dopo che il suo incantatore ha smesso improvvisamente di suonare. Finii col percepire quell’improvvisa mancanza di peso e calore sulle mie spalle quasi con shock benché, fino ad un attimo prima, non avessi fatto che lamentarmi per i fastidi procuratimi da quell’indesiderato parruccone. Posai le forbici sulla mensola dello specchio, sospirando, ed osservai il mio riflesso: con i capelli così corti le spigolosità vagamente elfiche delle punte delle mie orecchie si notavano ancora di più, ma del resto non potevo pretendere la perfezione avendo portato avanti quel lavoro tutto da solo. Non ero mica un barbiere, io… Comunque, per evitare danni irreparabili non mi ero azzardato a cambiare radicalmente il taglio, ma mi ero limitato più che altro a dare una netta sforbiciata alla lunga coda che mi penzolava lungo la schiena. Senza la fascia a trattenerli sulla fronte apparivano parecchio più spettinati, constatai, inoltre acconciati a quel modo non erano né corti come li portavo da un po’ nelle vesti di Yuriy né lunghi come li avevo avuti durante il periodo della mia adolescenza, a rischio di ritrovarmi dopo un paio di mesi con nuove corna a cui badare. Sempre sperando che non si gonfiassero, tutto sommato non sarei stato tanto inguardabile conciato a quel modo.  
Scrutai per un’ultima volta la mia immagine riflessa, poi mi ripiegai sul lavandino e iniziai a piangere silenziosamente, mordendomi le labbra per non singhiozzare. Su questo Ralph aveva ragione, in quel periodo stavo diventando davvero troppo emotivo.  
  
Il problema principale era questo: sentivo un assoluto bisogno di parlargli di ciò che era accaduto, di chiedere spiegazioni e chiarimenti direttamente a lui, solo che ogni volta che avevo tentato di farlo Ralph aveva glissato sull’argomento ed era passato immediatamente a discutere d’altro. Mi ero decisamente stancato di quel suo atteggiamento, avevo pensato anche di mandarlo a quel paese, dato che non si decideva a collaborare, solo che in qualche modo mi rendevo conto che comportandomi così avrei finito col danneggiare prima di tutto me stesso. Ero talmente arrabbiato che decisi che perlomeno non gli avrei rivolto la parola fino a data da destinarsi, e nel frattempo di non mi sarei fatto trovare in casa al suo risveglio: avevo i nervi a pezzi, soprattutto dopo la faccenda di Boris, dunque al momento non ero per nulla preparato psicologicamente ad avere un nuovo scontro diretto con lui. O meglio, a passare l’ennesima giornata ad urlare il mio monologo contro un muro di gomma…  
Anche se era ormai tarda mattinata decisi ugualmente di costringermi a consumare una robusta colazione, così m’infilai nel primo bar che trovai lungo il mio cammino ed ordinai una grossa tazza di cioccolata calda con tanto di pasticcini. Non sapevo se Rei, cioè il suo corpo che ora condividevo, tendesse ad ingrassare facilmente, ma in quel caso non è che me ne fregasse molto… L’ultima volta che ero entrato in un caffè per quello stesso motivo poi non ero neppure riuscito a toccare cibo, ricordai. Emisi un profondo sospiro. Mentre scrutavo il vapore che s’innalzava dalla superficie del liquido bollente, pensai che non ero affatto fiero di me stesso. Perché non avevo respinto l’ennesimo approccio di Ralph, la sera prima..? Ovviamente ero a tuttora furioso con lui per ciò che aveva fatto a quel povero ragazzo, oltre che spaventato a morte dopo averlo visto usare il suo nuovo potere (di cui non sapevo nulla) riducendo in cenere una piantina per curarsi, eppure nonostante ciò quando lo avevo raggiunto a letto lo avevo lasciato libero di farmi quello che preferiva. Mi aveva forse costretto..? Non so come avrebbe reagito se gli avessi detto di no, comunque non si poteva dire che fosse stato violento con me…  
Guardai di nuovo la tazza fumante, poi distolsi lo sguardo, nel sentirmi un vago senso di nausea risalirmi in gola. Mi facevo schifo da solo. Da quando era iniziata la mia relazione col tedesco ci avevo messo poco a capire che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a rivoltare la situazione in cui ci trovavamo come meglio gli aggradava a seconda del suo bisogno del momento, però malgrado questo in parecchie occasioni mi ero comunque trovato molto bene con lui, e di conseguenza i miei confusi sentimenti iniziali nei suoi confronti si erano rafforzati in senso positivo. Conoscendo il suo carattere difficile avevo intuito fin da subito che la nostra non sarebbe stata una storia tutta rose e fiori, perciò avevo pensato che portare pazienza ed evitare di forzarlo a confidarsi con me quando non se la sentiva sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare; visti però gli ultimi sviluppi mi ero ritrovato decisamente spiazzato: non si trattava più di avere a che fare con un musone misantropo eppure sempre pronto ad allungare le mani, quanto col sospetto che il mio ragazzo stesse macchinando un affare molto grosso a mia insaputa. A quanto pareva, Ralph aveva manipolato la memoria a Boris per ragioni che per ora mi erano ancora oscure: cosa mi vietava di pensare che non avesse propinato lo stesso trattamento anche a me? Il suo atteggiamento nei miei riguardi si era fatto decisamente ambiguo fin da quando ci eravamo messi insieme, però successivamente alla mia ‘trasformazione’ in Rei il comportamento del tedesco mi risultava addirittura più ermetico. Non pareva essere rimasto molto scosso a causa del mio repentino cambiamento e si era fatto così affettuoso da sfiorare la morbosità, mentre prima una volta usciti fuori dalle lenzuola a stento si degnava di guardarmi in faccia, e queste erano quel genere di cose che di solito fanno scattare un campanellino d’allarme nel cervello di chiunque… ma allora perché non mi decidevo ad allontanarmi da lui?  
Fui in grado di buttare giù appena un paio di sorsate del cocente liquido scuro, poi abbandonai la tazza sul tavolo e, scoraggiato, lasciai il bar. Che diavolo stavo tentando di dimostrare, col mio atteggiamento? Magari a Ralph non sarebbe importato nulla del fatto che ero uscito di casa senza avvisarlo, e avrebbe trovato conveniente che non gli rivolgessi la parola, dato che sembrava che parlare fosse proprio l’ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia. Ero così intento a rimuginare e a commiserarmi che non mi resi conto che da dietro l’angolo era spuntato qualcuno. Per la precisione, si trattava di una ragazza carica di buste della spesa che avanzava con difficoltà: non si trattava dei soliti sacchetti di plastica ma di involucri rettangolari di carta marrone senza manici, così stracarichi che per riuscire a trasportarli la tipa poteva soltanto stringerli tra le braccia e contro il proprio corpo, con però anche una conseguente diminuzione del campo visivo. Lo scontro fu inevitabile; la rottura di qualcosa di fragile anche. Io, dopo aver barcollato per un attimo, riuscii ad aggrapparmi con una mano ad un muretto; lei invece rovinò al suolo con un gridolino. Quando alzai gli occhi e la squadrai per bene, ci mancò poco che non mi sfuggisse un’esclamazione di sorpresa: si trattava di Tara.  
\- Stai bene? – le domandai in fretta, riprendendomi dallo stupore. La ragazza non poteva saperlo, visto che non mi aveva mai visto con quell’aspetto, ma noi due ci conoscevamo già. Eppure, mi sembrò ugualmente che mi scrutasse con una certa attenzione.   
\- S-sì… - ciangottò, risollevandosi da terra – Niente di rotto. Per quanto riguarda me, almeno…  
Capii subito cosa intendeva dire, non appena diedi un’occhiata ai sacchetti accartocciati sulla strada: di sicuro ero riuscito a rompere delle uova e un paio di bottiglie di birra. Manco stessi facendo footing sul marciapiede… In ogni modo, mi offrii di ripagarle tutto. Tara rifiutò, ma alla fine la convinsi ad andare insieme al supermercato per comprare ciò che le avevo così maldestramente distrutto. Quando ne uscimmo presi uno dei sacchetti e, nonostante le sue proteste, la convinsi ad accettare il mio aiuto per riportarli a casa sua, considerato anche l’incidente di poco prima. Di norma non ero così disponibile e sfacciato con gli sconosciuti, solo che io sapevo benissimo chi era Tara e in qualche modo mi sentivo naturalmente portato ad essere gentile con lei. Tuttavia, analizzando la situazione dall’esterno, mi rendevo conto che poteva sembrare che stessi cercando di abbordarla, o addirittura potevo far pensare che fossi una specie di maniaco… Fu proprio per questo che venni colto dalla meraviglia quando l’ex-fidanzata di Boris m’invitò a salire nel suo appartamento. Per quanto potesse dimostrarsi gentile nessuno invita a casa sua un estraneo mezz’ora dopo averlo conosciuto, e mi sconcertava che una ragazza tanto apparentemente cauta come lei avesse avuto un’idea del genere. E il mio senso di disagio aumentò quando, dopo avermi fatto accomodare in soggiorno, assieme ad una tazza di tè mi mise davanti una mia fotografia. O meglio, una foto di Rei che certamente non era stata scattata dopo che avevo preso il suo aspetto: il ragazzo raffigurato nell’immagine vestiva infatti abiti di taglio cinese. Presunsi che si trattasse del vero Rei.  
\- Posso sapere che significa? – domandai pacatamente, seppur con una lieve incertezza nel tono della voce. Tara prese una sedia.  
\- Tu sai chi è Boris Huznestov, vero? – mi ritrovai ad annuire. Sentivo che mentirle sarebbe stato in qualche modo inutile. – Mi ha mandato a prendere alcune cose a casa sua da un certo cassetto, e tra le altre ho trovato un paio di foto come queste.  
\- Boris conserva fotografie… - mi corressi – Conserva delle mie foto?  
\- Erano in una cartellina nell’armadio di Ralph.  
Il mio primo pensiero fu il chiedermi perché mai il russo avesse chiesto alla ragazza di frugare tra la roba del mio coinquilino, poi come mai il mio fidanzato nascondesse delle fotografie di Rei Kon. Con tutta la mia buona volontà, mi suonava piuttosto difficile credere che se le fosse tenute per ricordo…  
Sentendomi improvvisamente le mani formicolare, strinsi forte la tazza fumante tra le dita per far sì che almeno un briciolo di quel calore venisse trasmesso alle mie dita ormai quasi prive di sensibilità.  
\- Cos’è che vuoi esattamente da me..?  
Sospirò.  
\- Dalla tua reazione, presumo che tu conosca anche Ralph. – si passò una mano tra i capelli nervosamente – Scusami, è una cosa mia. Non avrei dovuto coinvolgerti… Solo che il ritrovarmi davanti il ragazzo della foto tanto all’improvviso mi ha sorpresa molto, ecco tutto.  
\- Boris ti aveva chiesto espressamente di portagli queste foto?  
\- Mi aveva chiesto di portargli il contenuto di un certo cassetto. – replicò, enigmatica. Avevo l’impressione che non volesse scoprirsi troppo e decisi che non era il caso di forzarla, benché adesso mi fossi incuriosito anch’io. Incuriosito e preoccupato. - Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma in che rapporti siete?  
Certo non mi aspettavo una domanda così diretta, per lo meno non da lei. Per qualche strana ragione mi ritornò in mente l’irrequieta e maliziosa Aleandra, e mentalmente sorrisi di quel paragone.  
\- Beh, ad essere sinceri io e Bo non siamo particolarmente amici. Praticamente non ci frequentiamo più. – tentai di fingere una certa disinvoltura, ma non ero certo di essere stato abbastanza credibile. Mi osservava in modo strano, infatti.  
\- Intendevo dire tu e Ralph…  
Cosa avrei dovuto risponderle? Nessuno aveva chiamato in campo Yuriy, fino a quel momento, ma ufficialmente lui e Ralph avevano una relazione, mentre io in versione Rei, sbucato fuori dal nulla, dovevo pur centrarci qualcosa se il tedesco conservava ancora gelosamente conservate delle mie fotografie. Tara attendeva con ansia una mia risposta.  
\- Oh… beh… siamo amici. No, forse non è il termine adatto, non è nulla di così stretto… uhm, conoscenti poco più che di vista, direi…   
Tirò fuori un’altra foto da una tasca e me la spinse sotto gli occhi: Rei Kon addormentato, con un lenzuolo a celare almeno parzialmente i punti critici, ma era impossibile non capire che sotto fosse completamente nudo. Osservando con più attenzione la polaroid, notai che in un angolo portava la data di un paio di giorni prima. Non era Rei. Ero io.   
Sentii il sangue risalirmi velocemente fino alle guance, lasciandomi le estremità degli arti gelate.   
\- Te l’ho detto, era soprattutto per una curiosità mia, che te l’ho chiesto. – sussurrò piano, vedendo che non mi azzardavo ad aggiungere altro – Questa è una storia molto complicata e che ci coinvolge da vicino un po’ tutti, ma immagino che tu lo sappia già. Comunque, se ti può consolare, Boris non mi ha chiesto di portargli proprio quelle fotografie. E non ti ha mai nominato.  
Trovai finalmente il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi dal suolo, e sussurrai:  
\- Non so se è il caso di accennare questa faccenda a Boris e mostrargli le mie foto. Come ti ho spiegato non andiamo particolarmente d’accordo, e penso che tutto questo finirebbe solo col turbarlo inutilmente.  
Tara fece un lieve cenno d’assenso col capo.  
\- Non devi preoccupartene, io non mi ritengo autorizzata ad interessarmi delle faccende di Ralph né tanto meno a portare spia. E neppure mi riguardano gli affari di coloro che hanno a che vedere con lui. Inoltre, non sono neppure sicura che Boris abbia molta voglia di rincontrare il suo amico, ora come ora…  
Di sicuro Tara era stata all’ospedale a trovare Bo e mi pareva improbabile che non le fosse stato detto cosa gli era accaduto, eppure la sua intonazione non era velata neppure minimamente di rancore. Oltretutto lei sapeva che io, cioè io come Yuriy, e Ralph stavamo insieme, perciò messe così le cose pareva evidente che il tedesco tenesse il piede in due scarpe. Mi meravigliava il fatto che riuscisse a starsene tanto tranquilla e a dialogare con me in maniera civile. Per di più il suo ragazzo l’aveva lasciata per uno che non soltanto lo aveva stuprato, ma sembrava perfino tradirlo con più uomini contemporaneamente…  
\- Capisco. Ti ringrazio. – le balbettai grato. Mi analizzò accuratamente per un altro paio di secondi, poi mormorò:  
\- Puoi aspettarmi qui un attimo? Vorrei mostrarti una cosa. – annuii, e lei scomparve nella stanza accanto. Tornò poco dopo con qualcosa in mano. Ebbi un visibile sobbalzo, quando riconobbi il Beyblade nero striato di blu e dall’insolito design che mi aveva messo davanti: si trattava di Chaotic Thanatos. – Tu sai cos’è?  
Sapevo bene che Boris era riuscito a strapparlo all’Organizzazione anni prima, ma davvero era stato così incosciente da permettere che un oggetto tanto pericoloso venisse riposto dove poteva essere di libero accesso a chiunque? E per di più aveva mandato Tara a recuperarlo, pur sapendo che affidandoglielo metteva in pericolo la sua vita.  
\- Davvero ti ha mandato a prendere proprio questo Bey..? – le domandai incredulo, ma ebbi l’impressione che non mi stesse più ascoltando. Mi fissava sbigottita, piuttosto. Ne compresi il motivo solo dopo che, sentendomi scorrere qualcosa lungo il viso, lo tastai con le dita e mi ritrovai i polpastrelli coperti di rosso. Basito, specchiandomi nel tavolino di vetro trasparente del salotto in cui ero seduto, constatai con sconcerto che si trattava di sangue che lacrimava giù direttamente dai miei occhi. La giovane donna, sconcertata, lo allontanò immediatamente da me. Riuscii comunque ad intravedere il Bit Chip debolmente illuminato sulla sommità della trottola.  
\- Perché non vai a ripulirti il viso? – mi consigliò, indicandomi il bagno.  
Il contatto con l’acqua fredda diede un certo sollievo al mio volto congestionato benché fosse inverno. Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima che l’emorragia si arrestasse, anche perché era una situazione nuova da vivere personalmente, per me, e dunque non sapendo esattamente come comportarmi non feci nulla per non peggiorare il mio stato. Più che altro, ero parecchio spaventato. Dovevo rivelare a Tara la reale pericolosità dell’oggetto che le era stato chiesto di custodire? Decisi che non era il caso: si trattava di spiegazioni difficili e che non coinvolgevano esclusivamente me, dunque non ero certo che potessi divulgarle senza chiedere prima il consenso anche agli altri. Inoltre, non volevo allarmarla inutilmente. Meno persone sapevano di Chaos, e meno probabilità avevamo che certe notizie si diffondessero fino a giungere ad orecchie sbagliate. Quando tornai in salotto, lei mi aspettava al solito posto.  
\- Ho paura di averti rovinato l’asciugamano. – mormorai, riferendomi al sangue che lo aveva macchiato. Sorrise benevolmente.  
\- Non importa, era solo una salvietta. Posso sempre lavarla. – sussurrò. Quando mi vide indossare nuovamente il mio cappotto, continuò – Vuoi andare via?  
Mi bloccai col braccio a mezz’aria, per un attimo. Poi lo infilai completamente nella manica.  
\- Credo di aver già fatto abbastanza danni nel poco tempo che sono stato qui. – replicai più o meno scherzosamente – Il tè che mi hai offerto era buono. E tu sei stata molto gentile.  
Tara si decise ad alzarsi ed accompagnarmi alla porta, dove praticamente ero già arrivato (la casa non era molto grande), ma prima di aprirla mi porse un foglietto di carta con scribacchiato su qualcosa. Arrossì un po’.  
\- Questo è il mio numero di telefono. – mormoro sottovoce, quasi stesse dicendo qualcosa di assolutamente vergognoso – Nel caso dovesse servire…  
\- Non esiterò a chiamarti. – finii per lei, sorridendo.  
  
Nel momento in cui tornai a casa era ormai primo pomeriggio inoltrato. Inutile dire che il mio stato d’animo era letteralmente precipitato. Se già stavo male di mio per via degli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni, adesso che avevo scoperto che Bo si divertiva a far portare a spasso Chaotic Thanatos per la città e per di più che io stesso in presenza del Bit Power, senza che neppure venisse evocato, reagivo come se fossi stato Ralph, i nervi mi erano letteralmente andati in pezzi. Quando lasciai la cabina dell’ascensore e arrivai alla portone, mi ci vollero due tentativi prima di riuscire ad infilare correttamente la chiave nella serratura, tanto mi sentivo stanco e spossato. Lo spettacolo che mi si propinò immediatamente dopo il mio ingresso, comunque, avrebbe meritato di essere immortalato subito con un’istantanea (certamente più di me addormentato dopo aver fatto l’amore…): non ci voleva molta fantasia per capire che ad essere degno di tanta attenzione era il mio amante, o meglio il modo in cui mi apparve conciato lì per lì.  
Da entrambe le parti fummo colti da un repentino sentimento di meraviglia, per motivazioni presumibilmente di natura differente e quantomai complessa. Ralph si era immobilizzato nella sua posa marmorea a perfetta imitazione di una statua, specialmente nell’espressione del viso, i cui nobili tratti venivano però smorzati dal suo abbigliamento discinto e decisamente triviale: come al solito l’unico indumento da casa che si era degnato d’indossare erano le mutande, in questo caso boxer grigi decorati da una fitta texture di piccoli tulipani bordeaux che, assieme alle iridi e ai capelli scuri, costituivano le uniche macchie di colore spiccanti platealmente nel pallido insieme di masserizie dalle quali era formato il nostro soggiorno. Era accovacciato in maniera parecchio strana sul sofà posto di fronte alla TV, quasi non sapesse bene dove ficcare quelle lunghe gambe, e poggiati al petto c’erano diversi cartocci che riconobbi subito come cibo d’asporto comprato al ristorante cinese. Tra le sue labbra pendevano alcuni spaghettini marroni (*), in effetti, che però sparirono immediatamente risucchiati dalla sua bocca mentre lui seguitava a scrutarmi come fossi stato uno strano insetto. Quante volte gli avevo ripetuto di non mangiare sul divano..? Solo qualche secondo dopo che mi fu balzato alla vista l’abbigliamento intimo vagamente kitsch del mio ragazzo (ma da dove diavolo li aveva tirati fuori, quei cosi?) mi ricordai che quella mattina preso dalla furia avevo finito col tagliarmi i capelli da solo, e ciò era accaduto soprattutto per fare un dispetto a lui, per dargli una possibilità in meno di dimostrarmi quanto fantasiosamente maniaco potesse essere rendendomi palese addirittura un’innaturale e feticistica passione nei confronti della mia opprimente chioma così all’improvviso…   
Seguendo un rigoroso quanto ovvio ragionamento logico a quel punto lui avrebbe dovuto finire con l’arrabbiarsi, o per lo meno restare stupito dal mio cambiamento, invece appariva talmente assorto da sembrare completamente su di un altro pianeta, forse intento in un’altra delle sue arzigogolate congetture sulle quali di norma preferivo non indagare troppo. Mi sarei aspettato di veder rotolare una nuvola di polvere in stile Far West attraverso i pochi metri che ci dividevano da un momento all’altro. Ci misi qualche secondo di troppo a concepire la certezza che, se non avessi preso io la parola, con ogni probabilità Ralph non si sarebbe tirato indietro dal passare il resto del pomeriggio semplicemente a fissarmi negli occhi con espressione vacua, ma seppur consapevole di ciò non mi venne in mente alcuna frase adatta da esprimere. Tanto che, alla fine, non dissi proprio niente. Senza neppure togliermi giaccone e scarpe mi recai in camera da letto, e, spalancati armadi e cassetti, iniziai a recuperare i miei vestiti e a gettarli alla rinfusa attorno a me con l’intenzione di ficcarli in valigia e lasciare al più presto quell’appartamento. Ralph, evidentemente ripresosi dal suo stato confusionale, mi raggiunse qualche minuto dopo attirato dal fracasso che stavo producendo.  
\- Che fai? – mi domandò, con un tono dal quale trapelava cautela. Sapeva benissimo di essere lui la causa della mia rabbia, ma forse non era ancora riuscito a centrare il motivo preciso. Non gli risposi, comunque.   
Continuai imperterrito a strappare letteralmente i miei abiti dagli attaccapanni, con un furore tale da andare vicino a stracciarli sul serio, quando il tedesco mi arrivò alle spalle e mi afferrò le mani nel tentativo di fermarmi. Cercai di liberarmi dalla sua presa a strattoni, ma non ci riuscii.  
\- Lasciami! Lasciami subito stare!! – urlai istericamente, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Ralph non stava stringendo i miei polsi con una tale forza da procurarmi dolore, però probabilmente dovette pensare proprio quello, perché mi liberò immediatamente della sua morsa quasi spaventato. Per un attimo, sul suo viso comparve un’espressione addolorata. Si guardò attentamente intorno.  
\- Vuoi che me ne vada?  
La domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria, nonostante la sua pesantezza ideologica. A dispetto di tutti i miei buoni propositi adesso mi ero prefisso nella testa il solo obiettivo di fuggire il più lontano possibile da lui, ma Ralph mi aveva prevenuto dicendosi disposto a lasciarmi campo libero abbandonandomi prima che fossi io a scomparire dalla sua vita costretto dalle circostanze. Sarei però riuscito a sopravvivere da solo in quella casa che era nata sì per essere il mio rifugio, ma anche un riparo dal mondo da condividere in due..?  
\- Non… - iniziai a dire, senza sapere però con esattezza come concludere la frase. Il familiare groppo in gola era risalito su fino a trovare la sua consueta e soffocante collocazione. Strinsi le labbra, di nuovo. Mi ero ripromesso di essere forte, sia perché sapevo che altrimenti Ralph avrebbe potuto approfittarne per allargare la già consistente influenza che aveva su di me sfruttando le mie più visibili debolezze, sia perché volevo che capisse che non bastavano quattro moine per cancellare i suoi errori né tanto meno per farsi perdonare. Non appena avvertii la sua stretta farsi meno pressante mi voltai immediatamente dandogli le spalle: le gambe avevano iniziato a tremarmi così tanto che temevo non ce l’avrei fatta a camminare fino all’altra stanza, a stento riuscivo a restare in piedi, però volevo per lo meno negargli il mio volto contratto dalla rabbia, dall’umiliazione e dall’angoscia, o meglio, per essere più precisi, il mio ormai imminente pianto silenzioso quanto irrefrenabile.  
\- Wo ai ni (**)…  
Non capivo il senso di quelle parole, sussurrate in un idioma che mi era ignoto, eppure il cuore mi sobbalzò letteralmente in petto. Oppure il singulto che mi feci sfuggire derivava dal fatto che Ralph si era inginocchiato dietro di me e mi aveva abbracciato le ginocchia. Un atto di umiltà, oppure leggibile come di autoumiliazione, che molto poco gli si addiceva.  
  
Per quanto immensamente fossi innamorato di lui, ero e sarei rimasto, per principio, una creatura debole. Ero disposto ad andare contro le mie paure e a tenerlo per mano affinché affrontasse le sue, ma non poteva pretendere che divenissi abbastanza forte da riuscire a reggere entrambi assieme al peso delle nostre colpe. Lo adoravo in maniera incondizionata, di quell’ardore senza riserve proprio soltanto di chi è disposto a farsi creta malleabile tra le mani di chi sopra ogni cosa venera perché possa lasciare su di lui ogni sua minima impronta, anche dolorosa, così che al mattino, una volta riaperti gli occhi, abbia la certezza che non sia stata solo una precaria fantasia. Il mio grembo era divenuto il santuario dove sempre sarebbe stato atteso e riaccolto, il mio intero corpo un guscio vuoto che viveva dei suoi rintocchi, dell’eco nata dallo sfiorare delle sue dita e poi immediatamente diffusa, vibrando, in ogni mia buia profondità. Ma io ero un essere imperfetto che, pur disposto a seguirlo ciecamente stringendosi alle sue dita come unico appiglio, prima o poi finiva col cedere alla tentazione di sollevare la palpebre per dare una sbirciata intorno ed accertarsi riguardo al dove fosse stato condotto. Non potevo vivere esclusivamente delle sue frasi elusive, di quella bocca che sapevo tanto bella quanto bugiarda. Necessitavo di conferme.  
Fui io il promotore della fine. Una conclusione forzata e cruda senza la quale, del resto, saremmo morti tutti; fatta apposta per quella parte della nostra vita già in declino.  
Né io né Boris eravamo ancora pronti ad affrontare la verità, e Ralph, almeno questo, lo sapeva. Benché mi dicessi disponibile a farmi suo confidente, a capirlo ed incoraggiarlo, neppure io, in cuor mio, sarei stato in realtà davvero disposto a sentirmi raccontare per filo e per segno cosa era accaduto quella terribile notte tra lui e il russo. E tutto questo per puro egoismo, nonostante le belle parole che avevo pronunciato. Non, dunque, perché trovassi effettivamente inumano il fatto che Boris fosse stato costretto a soggiacere a tanta brutalità, precipitato a forza nell’abisso di un rapporto carnale non desiderato e oltretutto prima che per lui fosse arrivato il momento più adatto. O meglio, non solo per quello; non soprattutto per quello. E neppure perché fossi distrutto all’idea che, con ogni probabilità, quella notte in cui era stato lontano da me, Ralph aveva tentato di mettere nuovamente fine alla sua vita, in maniera quasi inconsapevole. Per essere più precisi, Ralph aveva raggiunto il suo obbiettivo, fondersi al suo solo amore a rischio di distruggerlo, di distruggersi; perciò non aveva più motivi per restare al mondo. Boris era stato violentato, questo era sicuro, eppure aveva voluto comunque condividere con lui l’intimo rituale del proprio tentato suicidio. Una decisamente poco convenzionale, nera cerimonia di glorificazione della Morte alla quale io, adibito esclusivamente al riscaldamento del letto di Ralph e al tenerlo allegro (senza troppa riuscita, mi veniva da aggiungere), non sarei mai stato ammesso. La mia gelosia e la mia invidia avevano raggiunto il culmine, anche se razionalmente non lo avrei mai ammesso.  
Nessuno meglio di me poteva sapere cosa volesse dire sentirsi estranei al mondo, alla gente, al potere al quale si è destinati, addirittura al proprio corpo. Ero stato un figlio non desiderato, una persona celebrata per le sue capacità e da tutti allontanata per lo stesso motivo, un amante talvolta violento e quasi sempre non corrisposto, un amico ripudiato. Nessuno avrebbe potuto capire Ralph meglio di me, si sarebbe detto, se si escludeva l’atteggiamento sostanzialmente opposto che avevamo nei confronti della vita, di quello stesso destino, se volevamo crederci, i cui fili intrecciatisi per caso ci avevano fatti incontrare: entrambi generati dalle tenebre, mentre Ralph avrebbe preferito di gran lunga restarsene lì accoccolato al buio fino a quando il suo ultimo respiro non fosse stato pigramente esalato, io, forse solo per riflesso, non avrei mai smesso di strisciare verso l’irraggiungibile luce. Questa era l’abissale differenza che ci divideva, nonostante nel constatare le nostre affinità si potesse pensare che il nucleo fondamentale delle nostre anime fosse stato forgiato dallo stesso stampo. Per codardia, avrei abbandonato la sua mano.  
Ero consapevole del fatto che Boris Huznestov, e non io, sarebbe rimasto il solo ed unico uomo che Ralph fosse stato capace di amare veramente nel corso della sua breve vita. Peccato però che questo mondo non fosse pronto ad accettare l’eventualità di una loro relazione, specialmente dopo che il tedesco, terrorizzato al pensiero di poter soffrire ancora, aveva distrutto ogni presupposto alla sua nascita: in loro due amicizia, amore e sesso non avrebbero mai potuto coesistere dolcemente. Gli esseri umani sprecano una vita intera alla ricerca della loro metà mancante, per poi scoprire, purtroppo, che l’incastro non potrà mai riuscire alla perfezione proprio perché sono stati loro a non saper limare per bene le proprie spigolosità e rientranze.   
Con me era tutto diverso, perché Ralph poteva adagiarmisi contro senza essere costretto ad entrare in profondità. Io, che gli ero tanto simile da essergli quasi gemello, ero lo specchio della sua anima: patina argentea e riflettente, ma anche fredda ed impenetrabile. In me poteva percepire riflesse quelle parti di sé che sulla propria persona non era in grado di scorgere, e allo stesso modo, amandomi, si vedeva tornare indietro tutto l’affetto che non era stato capace di accettare né di donare ad altri, poiché non avendolo mai vissuto nel proprio intimo non era capace neppure soltanto di formularne l’idea a sua volta. Ecco le ragioni della nascita, in tempi così apparentemente brevi, di un legame possibile da definirsi come viscerale, quasi uterino. Un rapporto immorale che poneva le proprie radici direttamente nella sofferenza dei suoi due principali componenti, tanto disgustoso agli occhi altrui perché sapeva vagamente d’incesto perlomeno spirituale.  
  
Il termine ‘narcisismo’ deriva da Narciso, nome del protagonista di un antico mito greco. Poiché si dimostrò insensibile ai sentimenti di molte ninfe e fanciulle, Nemesi lo punì facendolo innamorare della propria immagine riflessa in una fonte a tal punto che, nel vano tentativo di possederla, rimase a contemplarla fino a morirne. Secondo altri, nel cercare di spostare le ninfee che ricoprivano la superficie acquea per baciare quel volto tanto bello, cadde in acqua e morì annegato (***).  
  
Successe tempo fa, precisamente quando io avevo ormai compiuto 19 anni. Il treno sul quale viaggiavo rimase bloccato per ragioni sconosciute a poche fermate dalla meta. Ebbi perfino la sfortuna di capitare disposto affianco ad una famigliola con due bambini piccoli, che aumentarono la confusione generale strillando a piena voce per tutta la durata del nostro tormentato tragitto. La ragazza seduta di fronte a me mi sorrise, nel condividere la comune esasperazione. L’avevo già notata: era bruna e parecchio carina, inoltre, nell’ascoltare inavvertitamente una sua telefonata, avevo scoperto che sapeva parlare in spagnolo con una certa scioltezza. Iniziò a chiacchierare con me, dicendo che era stata maestra, e scherzò asserendo che di lì ad un’ora si sarebbe ritrovata a partecipare a quattro feste per un totale di un’ottantina di bambini a cui badare. Non le chiesi di preciso che lavoro facesse, anche se potevo immaginarlo. Mi pareva strano che avesse scelto giusto me, tanto poco incline ai rapporti interpersonali, per quel piccolo sfogo non premeditato: non mi risultava di avere un aspetto che spingesse gli altri a provare fiducia, però l’intera faccenda mi divertiva.  
\- I bambini di adesso sono intelligentissimi. – affermò. Le pareva incredibile che al giorno d’oggi bimbi di 3-4 anni fossero già capaci di usare un computer. Intelligentissimi e maliziosi, molto più che qualche tempo fa. Disse che, in 10 anni che lavorava, aveva assistito almeno un paio di volte a simili mutamenti di costume, e che ne restava sempre sorpresa.  
\- E’ così che vengono… impostati. – replicai io, accondiscendo senza troppo imbarazzo. Lei ribatté che però era una tristezza, che così sarebbero stato come se fossero cresciuti senza un’infanzia. Aveva 28 anni, mi rivelò, e mi chiese quanti ne avessi io. Poco dopo il treno giunse a destinazione, e la nostra chiacchierata tra estranei si concluse. Mi augurò buona giornata. Non le chiesi il suo nome. Era una fredda ma assolata mattina d’inverno, proprio come oggi.

* * *

(*) Dovrebbero essere gli spaghetti di soia, ma potrei sbagliarmi…   
(**) Vuol dire ‘Ti amo’ in cinese, anche se ho trovato diversi altri modi. Questo l’ho sicuramente sentito in vari manga e anime, perciò ho scelto di utilizzarlo.  
(***) In buona parte tratto da ‘Il dizionario dei miti greci e romani’ di Gian Luigi Bruschi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questa parte non vediamo Boris, ma in compenso riappare Tara: avevo già deciso che sarebbe tornata e, anche se non riuscirà a rubare la parte ai nostri protagonisti (Te la lasciamo noi!!! @o@ NdProtagonisti) (^^;;; NdTara), credo che forse qualcos’altro glielo farò fare. Cambiando discorso, detto tra noi mi è dispiaciuto moltissimo far tagliare i capelli a YuRei (Ormai sta diventando un vizio, il tuo…ù_ù NdYu&Bo); del resto li adoravo anch’io, come e più di Ralph (O.O NdTutti). ç__ç  
> Un altro paio di piccole note: questo non è il primo capitolo di IMUYS in cui Rei sanguina in maniera anomala, se ricordate… Inoltre giusto a titolo informativo preciso che, nonostante in questa storia abbia detto che Tara ha gli occhi castani, l’attrice che la interpreta li ha in realtà azzurri: ho sbagliato la prima volta che ho fatto comparire il personaggio, poi, per non creare confusione, ho volontariamente preferito lasciare tutto com’era. ùù*


	21. My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here/Sono così stanco di essere qui_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears/Soffocato da tutte le mie paure infantili_  
 _And if you have to leave/E se devi andare_  
 _I wish that you would just leave/Vorrei che lo facessi adesso_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here/Perché la tua presenza indugia ancora qui_  
 _And it won't leave me alone/E non mi lascerà solo_  
  
Era da almeno mezz’ora che non mi muovevo da vicino la finestra: poco dopo il tramonto, infatti, era scoppiato un vero e proprio black-out, che a quanto pareva aveva paralizzato perlomeno tutto il quartiere stanziato nelle vicinanze dell’abitazione nella quale vivevo. Quali che fossero stati i motivi del disagio ne era stata colpita anche la villa, che pure era stata costruita ad una certa distanza del centro cittadino, in collina. Eravamo in pieno inverno e faceva notte presto, per di più questa in particolare si stava rilevando quantomai gelida: i vetri attraverso i quali stavo sbirciando si erano ricoperti in fretta di brina, e in quel frangente non trovai di meglio da fare che piazzare la poltroncina che c’era nella mia stanza rivolgendola verso l’unica, fioca fonte di luce che mi restava e accomodarmici su dopo essermi avvolto in una coperta pesante. Sembravo uno strano bozzolo in versione patchwork. Rimpiansi di non essermi ricordato di acquistare una bombola nuova per la stufa a gas, poi mi diedi dello stupido per tutte quelle lagne: venivo dalla Russia, paese dal clima certamente più rigido di quello dove abitavo adesso, ed in passato mi ero ritrovato in situazioni tali che avrei fatto i salti di gioia al solo pensiero di poter dormire infagottato in qualcosa invece che steso direttamente sul duro suolo. Mi stavo proprio rammollendo… Finii con l’assopirmi per qualche minuto, senza giungere a prendere sul serio sonno, tant’è vero che sobbalzai quando una pantofola mi si sfilò da un piede e ricadde sul pavimento con un sonoro tonfo. La maledissi mentalmente. Erano appena le nove e mezzo di sera e senza elettricità non avrei avuto altro da fare se non dormire, inoltre mi sentivo talmente nervoso che al pensiero di passare le prossime ore a rimuginare sul mio senso di frustrazione per l’intera vicenda in cui ero coinvolto, la mia inquietudine aumentava in maniera direttamente proporzionale.  
Ero stato dimesso dall’ospedale quel pomeriggio, e avevo passato buona parte del tempo rimanente prima della cena buttando all’aria mezza casa: tra gli oggetti che avevo mandato Tara a prendermi mancava proprio quello che più mi sarei aspettato di trovare, ma in compenso mi era stato recapitato tutt’altro genere di materiale, alla semplice vista del quale la mia latente preoccupazione aveva subito una brusca impennata. Domanda numero uno: dov’era finito il Beyblade di Chaotic Thanatos? Era Ralph che lo teneva da parte in un suo cassetto personale tenuto sotto chiave (benché io possedessi un doppione), però la mia ex-ragazza mi aveva espressamente comunicato di avermi portato tutto ciò che aveva recuperato. Il pensiero più ovvio era che il tedesco stesso lo avesse prelevato, ma me ne sfuggiva il motivo: volendo avrebbe potuto catalizzare tranquillamente l’energia di Chaos senza usare quel giocattolo, ma in ogni caso che diavolo avrebbe dovuto farsene..? Mi venne in mente anche Yuriy, lui a volte se lo faceva prestare per analizzarlo, diceva, ma mi sembrava strano che non avesse avvisato prima di prenderlo. Forse lo aveva chiesto a Ralph, anche perché il rossino non possedeva la chiave del cassetto come noi due, e se lo avesse forzato me ne sarei reso conto…  
Ero preoccupato da morire al pensiero che qualcuno avesse potuto impossessarsene. E certamente non mi sarei arrischiato a mettere in pericolo Tara nella fretta di recuperarlo se la ragazza stessa, il giorno prima, non mi avesse portato assieme a ciò che gli avevo chiesto di andarmi a prendere a casa anche uno strano pacco recapitato dal postino giusto mentre si trovava a passare di lì. Il contenuto mi aveva lasciato di sasso: i resoconti di minuziosissime analisi di laboratorio riguardanti i tre Beyblade animati dai Bit-Power Umani, vale a dire Chaotic Thanatos, Chronos Light Angel e Ice Lynx; con tanto di statistiche riguardanti la possibile combinazione di questi con i Componenti, come già una volta era stato fatto con Salaman, il Bey di Andrew, in occasione della sfida ad Edimburgo anni prima. Il pacco era indirizzato a me, mancava il mittente ed in compenso risultava che fosse stato spedito da molto lontano e parecchio tempo prima; probabilmente era arrivato tanto in ritardo a causa dell’ennesimo malfunzionamento degli uffici postali. Per quanto potesse essere assurdo, mi veniva da pensare che venisse direttamente dall’Organizzazione, anche se io non avevo certamente richiesto niente del genere giusto a loro.  
Inoltre mi ero visto recapitare da Tara fogli e fogli di roba a me del tutto oscura che, solo dopo un’attenta lettura, mi era parso di capire riguardasse una ricerca concernente il testo di un antichissimo incantesimo cinese o qualcosa di simile. La scoperta mi aveva frastornato: già il ritrovare le parole ‘cinese’ e ‘incantesimo’ nella stessa frase mi allarmavano, ma il fatto che Ralph se ne fosse interessato e avesse deciso di tenermelo nascosto mi atterriva ancora di più. Io non m’intendevo di magia e non avrei saputo a chi rivolgermi in cerca d’aiuto. Yuriy era un potente stregone, ma non ero certo che fosse una buona idea chiedere a lui: era l’amante di Ralph e non sapevo fino a che punto potessi fidarmi di lui, magari dopo sarebbe andato a spifferargli tutto… Ero così disperato da aver perfino perso quasi in considerazione l’idea di rivolgermi a Sarah, una strega che era stata in combutta con l’Organizzazione per anni e probabilmente lo era ancora, ma quando avevo cercato di contattarla mi era stato spiegato che poco tempo prima lei e la sua famiglia si erano trasferiti in fretta e furia altrove, e non avevano saputo (o voluto) riferirmi il loro nuovo recapito telefonico.  
Sarebbe bastato tutto quello ad aumentare ulteriormente il mio già spiccato nervosismo, quando avevo avuto il sospetto che mentre ero via qualcuno fosse penetrato nella villa. Da cosa lo deducevo? Avevo trovato la porta della cantina di Yuriy soltanto socchiusa, e non ermeticamente sigillata come sempre. Al pensiero di tutto ciò che di pericoloso si sarebbe potuto trafugare da là sotto, avevo avuto i brividi. Magari Yu era passato a prendere qualcosa, le chiavi di casa le aveva ancora, ma dopo quella strana concatenazione di eventi assurdi iniziavo a temere seriamente il peggio… Detto in certi termini suonava quantomai infantile, eppure in quegli istanti stavo realmente tremando a causa dell’oscurità che mi circondava. Avevo paura del buio come se fossi stato un moccioso di cinque anni; mi sentivo braccato e spiato nella mia stessa casa. Luogo in cui, del resto, appena un paio di giorni prima il mio migliore amico mi aveva violentato… Per qualche strano motivo mi tornarono in mente la parole dettemi da un mio presunto insegnante, uno di quelli che avrebbe dovuto educarmi alla vita: ‘Non devi mai mostrarti affamato, anche se non tocchi cibo da mesi e ti ritrovi davanti una coppa di gelato. Controllati, e assapora ogni piccolo boccone con garbo, senza fretta: è una questione di forza. Di potere’.  
Controllo e potere. Avevo vissuto decine di esperienze che mi avevano portato sulla soglia del crollo nervoso, nel corso della mia breve vita, e altrettante volte il mio sangue freddo mi aveva salvato. Me stesso più di qualunque altra mano che misericordiosamente mi fosse stata tesa in aiuto. Il problema era che adesso vero il terrore non derivava tanto da un fattore esterno, quanto dall’orrore che tanto repentinamente si era dischiuso nel mio cuore. Yuriy aveva ragione, io quell’abuso lo avevo subito, non me l’ero meritato. Non potevo stare ancora a tormentarmi perché il mio corpo aveva reagito alle sue brutali carezze, si era trattata di una reazione puramente fisiologica, così mi aveva detto il russo. E io avevo bisogno di credergli. Il bacio che c’era stato prima di tutto quello non contava, non significava nulla: non aveva importanza se per qualche attimo ero stato quasi felice di annegare in lui, in quelle iridi buie, oppure che le sue labbra soffici si erano mosse in sincronia con mie con una dolcezza ed una passionalità che non credevo neppure fossero possibili. Ralph, col suo comportamento, aveva rovinato qualsiasi cosa sul nascere. Non era dunque neppure da tenere in considerazione ciò che era accaduto dopo, il fatto che io avessi… preso l’iniziativa, che mi avesse terribilmente eccitato il lasciarmi imboccare veleni direttamente dalle sue dita lorde di sangue. Non ero in me e basta. Nonostante tutto questo, sull’intera faccenda abbatteva ancora l’ancora inspiegabile ombra del mio tentativo di suicidio.  
Posai la testa sulle ginocchia rannicchiate, pensando:  
“Ma a chi voglio darla a bere..?”  
  
 _These wounds won't seem to heal/Queste ferite sembrano non guarire_  
  
Come quasi sempre quando ero libero da incarichi vari, stavo trascorrendo un po’ della mia pausa pranzo passeggiando in equivoca solitudine tra gli immensi e rigogliosi giardini che circondavano la nostra caserma. I miei commilitoni mi consideravano un tipo decisamente bizzarro. Non capivano dove scomparissi ogni volta che potevo, e quando mi beccavano da quelle parti ci scherzavano su, dicendo che probabilmente mi ci ero andato ad imboscare perché avevo un appuntamento con qualcuno. Sorrisi tra me e me. Era così strano che mi trovassi forse più a mio agio immerso nella natura che tra gli altri esseri umani? Probabilmente sì, ma sinceramente non me ne importava granché: era l’ideale per rilassarsi, isolato dal frastuono delle voci umane.  
Giunsi al mio luogo prediletto, l’enorme quercia secolare tra le cui radici amavo accoccolarmi e, talvolta, perfino dormire. Magari l’avrei fatto anche quel giorno se, qualche minuto dopo essermi assopito, non avessi sentito un fruscio d’erba sospetto… Spalancai di colpo gli occhi, per trovarmi di fronte quelli ambrati di Rei Kon che, accovacciato e a torso nudo, mi scrutava con evidente curiosità. L’intera porzione del suo corpo a me visibile era cosparsa di goccioline d’acqua. Rorida. Mi fece venire in mente che era estate e che io ero molto assetato. Saltai su per la sorpresa solo dopo.  
\- Mi spiace averti svegliato. Dormivi così bene… – mormorò, costernato. Si venne a sedere al mio fianco, poi si ripiegò lateralmente iniziando a trafficare con qualcosa che successivamente scoprii essere una borsa termica: ne tirò fuori del the alla pesca ghiacciato. – Ne vuoi un po’?  
Avevo la netta sensazione che quella fosse una delle sue classiche domande alle quali era indispensabile rispondere in maniera affermativa, perciò, anche perché mi sentivo effettivamente accaldato, annuii. Bevvi qualche sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia, preferendo non pensare che essendo già aperta molto probabilmente ci aveva già bevuto vicino lui o qualcun altro. Un attimo dopo, vidi volare via sospinta dal vento una macchia bianca. Aggrottai la fronte.  
\- Non era mica la tua casacca, quella..?  
\- Temo proprio di sì. - ridacchiò, quasi scusandosi – Fortuna che mi ero già rimesso i pantaloni…  
Stritolai involontariamente il collo della bottiglia che ancora tenevo in mano, arrossendo. Rei lo notò e ne sorrise.  
\- Forse dovresti andare a riprenderla. – borbottai, tentando di riemergere da quel vago stato di vergogna.  
\- Ci penserò più tardi, questo pomeriggio è talmente soleggiato che non mi dispiace restarmene mezzo spogliato. Del resto, non credo di avere qualcosa che i nostri compagni non abbiano a loro volta o non abbiano visto già… - ghignò, scostandosi dal viso una lunga ciocca corvina. Uno spettacolo che io mi risparmierei volentieri, però, pensai. – E poi, devo ancora finire di asciugarmi. Devo essere passato attraverso una nube temporalesca, volando, e non credo sia il caso di rientrare dentro tutto gocciolante…  
\- Volare? – mi lasciai sfuggire. Sorrise.  
\- Sì, proprio volare. Che poi non è come levitare… Molti sono convinti che volare per un mago equivalga a levitare, cioè sollevare il proprio corpo dal suolo fino ad una certa altezza, invece non è così. Quando voli il tuo corpo si scompone in innumerevoli particelle, diventi un tutt’uno con aria, nuvole e vento, ti fondi a loro e ti lasci trasportare… E’ molto piacevole e puoi anche guardarti intorno, seppur non nel senso materiale del termine. Quando hai finito e sei arrivato dove vuoi, basta richiamare a te l’energia magica sotto forma di fulmine e ritorni come prima (*). Io ho sempre preferito volare piuttosto che usare l’aereo o il teletrasporto, per spostarmi: quest’ultimo metodo in particolare è il più rapido di tutti, però dopo non so perché mi s’increspano i capelli… è terribilmente fastidioso.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per alcuni secondi. Non capivo se si aspettasse da me una replica o meno, comunque quel mutismo mi pesava un po’, così sussurrai stupidamente:  
\- Immagino…  
Mi scrutò attentamente da capo a piedi. Poi rivolse il proprio sguardo al prato sul quale sedevamo.  
\- Vorrei fartelo conoscere, ma non si presenta mai l’occasione adatta.  
\- Chi? – ribattei, spiazzato dal suo improvviso cambiare discorso.  
\- Il mio ragazzo. E’ da casa sua che sto tornando. Sono certo che ti piacerebbe.  
Continuava a sorridere, giocherellando con un ciuffo d’erba.  
  
 _This pain is just too real/Questo dolore è semplicemente troppo reale_  
  
Quando aprii gli occhi, mi resi subito conto di essere in un letto d’ospedale: avevo una flebo infilata in un braccio, e dolori piuttosto forti praticamente dappertutto. Passati un paio di secondi, capii anche perché probabilmente ci ero finito. Ci era arrivata la notizia che dopo la seconda invocazione di Chaotic Thanatos ad opera di Ralph Jurgens, che era costata la vita ad Aleandra che a Igor Dizdar, diversi dei nostri squadroni si erano sollevati contro la sede centrale facendo scaturire una rivolta che rischiava seriamente di rovesciare l’attuale potere a capo dell’Organizzazione. Per motivi di sicurezza si era deciso di nascondere momentaneamente Rei Kon in un posto sicuro, anche se pochi erano a conoscenza del fatto che lui fosse il Capo, e ci stavamo preparando per scortarlo nel posto stabilito. Poco prima della partenza, però, Rei mi aveva fatto chiamare nelle sue stanze e, senza che avessi il tempo di reagire e che lui avesse alcun motivo valido per farlo, mi aveva scaraventato contro un incantesimo che mi aveva scagliato giù dalla finestra facendomi precipitare direttamente nel giardino. Ero molto meravigliato del fatto di essere sopravvissuto al volo. Maledetto pazzo…  
Scorsi l’altra esile figura presente nella stanza soltanto dopo un poco: quando me la ritrovai davanti, riconobbi Sayuri Nitta nella sua uniforme di Comandante della Sezione dell’Ovest. Sembrò felice di rivedermi sveglio.  
\- Huznestov, finalmente! – cinguettò – Temevamo che non ti saresti più ripreso.  
\- Da quand’è che sono qui..? – domandai, ancora frastornato.  
\- Hai dormito per tre giorni filati. – strabuzzai gli occhi – Sei stato molto coraggioso a tentare di fermare Kon da solo, ma purtroppo lui e i suoi compari sono riusciti lo stesso a scappare e per il momento non li hanno ancora rintracciati. Comunque non temere, i nostri superiori terranno in conto il tuo gesto eroico: non verrai processato per tradimento com’è successo agli altri tuoi commilitoni dagli alibi ambigui.  
Solo scrutando l’espressione sinceramente ammirata che c’era sul suo viso, capii che non mi stava prendendo in giro: a quanto pareva alla fine il cambio di Capo c’era stato davvero, e se io avevo scampato la galera probabilmente era stato proprio perché quel mentecatto aveva pensato bene di buttarmi di sotto e ferirmi, cosicché tutti avevano creduto che in realtà avessi cercato di bloccare la sua fuga. Tutto ciò nonostante io, in realtà, non avessi avuto nessuna intenzione di voltare le spalle al cinese e schierarmi dalla parte del nuovo arrivato… Ma questa versione dei fatti poteva rivelarsi la mia fortuna, conoscendo le tipiche esecuzioni sommarie attuate nei confronti dei presunti o effettivi traditori, dunque rimasi in silenzio. In qualche modo sentii di dovere qualcosa a quello schizzato, pure se forse non aveva agito veramente per farmi un favore. Mi chiesi pure dove fosse finito Andrew, nel frattempo.  
\- E’ bello avere in squadra una persona ligia al dovere come te, Huznestov. – sentii dire ironicamente da qualcuno che si trovava alle mie spalle. Mi voltai subito: vestito di tutto punto e con un’aria per nulla malaticcia, disteso sul letto accanto al mio c’era Ralph Jurgens, l’amante preferito di Rei. Per qualche strano motivo ebbi l’impressione che lui conoscesse la verità, eppure non persi l’occasione di stuzzicarlo:  
\- Ralph, che sorpresa! Il nuovo Capo ti ha ereditato assieme al resto delle proprietà che spettano al supremo coordinatore dell’Organizzazione?  
Il tedesco non si smosse dalla sua posa sorridente, ma neppure mi rispose subito. Calò un silenzio da cimitero. Sayuri appariva terrea in volto e io non capivo. Ralph posò il capo sul cuscino, senza smettere di fissarmi divertito. Sembrava attendere qualcosa con ansia. Poi si stufò, evidentemente, perché disse:  
\- Guarda che, se non lo hai ancora capito, il nuovo Capo sono io.  
  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase/C'è semplicemente troppo perchè il tempo possa cancellarlo_  
  
Mi risvegliai di soprassalto quanto mi parve di udire un lieve bussare alla mia porta. Non mi mossi. Avevo forse sognato tutto? Ci sperai: in fondo, a stento mi ero reso conto di non trovarmi più con la mente immersa nei vecchi ricordi che stavo sognando, ma nel presente… Stavo per darmi dello stupido ancora una volta per tutte quei timori infondati, quando il sordo rumore si ripeté. Mi immobilizzai all’istante. Per un attimo, sentii venirmi meno le forze: ero già molto agitato di mio, senza contare possibili visite inaspettate. Tentai di rinfrancarmi al pensiero che solitamente ladri ed assassini non bussano alla porta, figuriamoci i sicari dell’Organizzazione. Col cuore che continuava a tamburellarmi freneticamente in petto, mi avvicinai all’uscio. Che avevo da temere? In fondo ero sempre stato capace di difendermi, e se quel qualcuno che mi attendeva all’uscio avesse voluto davvero farmi del male, gli sarebbe certamente risultato più semplice entrare e mi aggredirmi nel sonno. In caso la situazione si fosse rivelata sul serio pericolosa, poi, avrei sempre potuto recuperare qualcosina di utile dall’armeria segreta…  
Tutto mi sarei aspettato, aprendo quella porta, fuorché ritrovarmi di fronte Ralph con una graziosa candela in mano.  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/Quando piangevi asciugavo tutte le tue lacrime_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/Quando gridavi combattevo tutte le tue paure_  
  
Come se fossimo stati due magneti disposti a forza con i poli identici l’uno contro l’altro, il mio istinto mi ricacciò all’istante indietro, nell’ombra. Strinsi più forte attorno al mio corpo la coperta variopinta. Ralph non notò, o non volle notare, la mia pressoché lampante apprensione, e, interpretato il mio ritrarmi come in gesto d’invito, trascinò all’interno della mia stanzetta la propria maestosa figura. Avvertii il fiato mozzarmisi in gola. E io, che avevo a lungo vissuto troncando vite altrui senza alcun ritegno, e ostentando quasi con superbia l’ingegno col quale ero sempre riuscito a farcela nonostante le difficili situazioni che avevo subito, mi sentii fragile e spaurito come quella volta di oltre 5 anni prima in cui, per colpa di una radice parzialmente estirpata dalla terra, per la prima volta mi ero ritrovato letteralmente schiacciato dalla sua ingente mole.  
I've held your hand through all of these years/Ho tenuto la tua mano per tutti quegli anni  
But you still have/Ma tu continui ad avere  
\- Mi era venuto il dubbio che stessi dormendo. Non ero neppure certo che fossi tornato a casa, però ho voluto provare lo stesso. – mormorò pacificamente il tedesco, muovendosi tra gli oggetti che mi appartenevano con l’apparente sfacciataggine di sempre, come se tra noi non fosse accaduto assolutamente nulla.  
  
 _All of me/Ancora tutto di me_  
  
Continuò a camminare fino ad arrivare sotto la finestra, a lasciarsi immergere nel bagliore lunare che rendeva il suo solito pallore quasi rilucente. Mentre le mie gote avvampavano senza una ragione sensata, il mio cervello lavorava a velocità frenetica: Ralph sapeva del mini-arsenale nascosto in camera mia, perciò probabilmente se mi fossi trovato costretto a prendere un’arma da lì, lui avrebbe capito e mi avrebbe fermato; d’altra parte si era dimenticato la porta aperta, una facile via di fuga per me… Il mio scalpitio mentale fu frenato di colpo quando scoprii i suoi occhi spudoratamente fissi su di me. Reso forte dall’abbraccio del buio, che riusciva a celare almeno parzialmente al suo sguardo la paura che trasudava dai miei gesti, gli domandai bruscamente:  
\- Che ci fai qui?  
Sollevò un braccio, mostrandomi ciò che non avevo affatto notato: una busta piena di qualcosa.  
\- Sono venuto a prendere un po’ di vestiti e altra roba che mancava a casa.  
Fu quell’ultima parte della frase che, mio malgrado, mi fulminò: a casa. La casa sua e di Yuriy, ovviamente. Mi venne spontaneo chiedermi come considerasse adesso la villa che noi tre insieme avevamo condiviso, e soprattutto come mi sarei sentito io nei prossimi giorni a vagare in piena solitudine tra quelle stanze vuote, sapendo che non c’era più nessuno di cui aspettate il ritorno. Qualcosa mi si contorse all’altezza dello stomaco. Poi la mia parte razionale ritornò a galla: se era stato in camera sua, presumibilmente si era anche accorto del disordine che avevo creato per cercare Chaos, o, peggio ancora, che avevo portato via ciò che era riposto in uno dei suoi cassetti. Forse quella poteva essere una buona occasione per chiedergli se sapesse qualcosa di ciò che stava succedendo, ma subito dopo pensai che se stava tramando qualcosa alle mie spalle probabilmente avrebbe fatto il possibile per non farsi smascherare, e magari mi avrebbe nuovamente mentito. Nulla che potessi comprendere così su due piedi, mi dissi amaramente, mentre lui accarezzava con gli occhi il dorso della chaise-longue che ci divideva. Ci sarebbero state anche altre domande, che avrei desiderato ardentemente rivolgergli…  
\- Vado in cucina a mangiare qualcosa. – sussurrai giusto a titolo informativo. Non mi sentivo bendisposto nei suoi confronti, com’era ovvio, né tanto meno obbligato ad essere gentile o ad invitarlo a cenare insieme a me, ma in ogni modo fece subito sentire la sua voce:  
\- Aspettami, ti seguo con la candela. – borbottò infatti, però lasciai comunque la stanza senza attendere che mi seguisse.  
\- Non ce n’è bisogno, riesco ad orientarmi perfettamente anche in questa penombra. – replicai fiaccamente, benché lui avesse ignorato le mie parole e mi avesse raggiunto con poche falcate munito del suddetto lumicino.  
Arrivato in cucina mi diressi verso il frigorifero e presi del latte, che grazie al rigore invernale si era comunque mantenuto bevibile. Riempii un pentolino e lo misi sul fuoco: in quelle condizioni non potevo certo sperare di riuscire a preparare una vera e propria cena, inoltre non avevo neppure troppo appetito. Mi sarei dovuto accontentare di un po’ di latte caldo e biscotti, per quella sera. Non interpellai Ralph per sapere se lui volesse qualcosa, e il tedesco li limitò a fissarmi pazientemente in silenzio, seduto all’altro capo del tavolo. Lo esclusi dal mio campo visivo portando lo sguardo sulle ipnotiche fiammelle azzurre del fornello che brillavano nell’oscurità. Quante situazioni del genere avevamo vissuto..? Nell’aria era perfettamente avvertibile la tensione… mia, se non altro. Mi dava tremendamente fastidio che se ne stesse lì con stampata in faccia quell’espressione di completa innocenza, che non avesse neppure la decenza di mostrarsi un po’ inquieto o costernato. Non riuscivo a capire perché dovessi essere solo io quello turbato dalle circostanze dopo ciò che ci era avvenuto, quando lui non si era neppure degnato di venirmi a trovare una volta per assicurarsi che fossi davvero sopravvissuto, nel corso della mia degenza ospedaliera. O meglio nostra, visto che per alcuni giorni avevamo dormito ad appena un paio di camere di distanza… Il suo esibire una totale noncuranza con tanta disinvoltura mi feriva, mentre forse avrei dovuto sentirmi sollevato del fatto che non fosse venuto a farmi visita. Ricordai con orrore che avevo ancora un piede ed una mano parzialmente inutilizzabili, soprattutto per colpa sua. Rabbrividii, al pensiero di cosa stavo cercando di lasciarmi indietro con tutte le mie forze.  
  
 _You used to captivate me/Mi incantavi_  
 _By your resonating light/Con la tua luce risonante_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Ora sono condizionato dalla vita che hai lasciato indietro_  
  
Fu Ralph ad alzarsi per spegnere il fuoco: mi ero distratto, e non mi ero reso conto che il latte aveva iniziato a borbottare e stava traboccando di fuori. Si adoperò per prendere una tazza e versarci dentro la bevanda, tanto sapeva perfettamente dove trovare tutto l’occorrente, mentre io non mi mossi dal mio posto: mi sentivo come se tutto il calore fosse stato prosciugato via dal mio corpo, lasciandomi gli arti intirizziti ed inadoperabili in caso di un tentativo di fuga. Sprofondai maggiormente nella trapunta che mi cingeva le spalle, mio unico, debole diaframma a difesa delle intemperie del mondo esterno. Sussultai visibilmente, quando mi fu posta davanti la tazza bollente.  
\- Si potrà ancora bere? – mormorò il ragazzo, squadrando con occhio critico in contenuto del piccolo recipiente.  
\- Dovresti tornartene a casa, si sta facendo tardi. – sussurrai in risposta, senza neppure provare a sfiorare il mio latte. Lo avevo detto. Avevo pronunciato la parola ‘casa’ riferendomi ad un luogo che non mi apparteneva: stavo eliminando idealmente dalla mia esistenza Ralph. Parve capirlo, poiché sul suo volto calò un’ombra di mestizia. Si riprese in fretta, però, perché replicò in tono incolore:  
\- L’ho avvertito che sarei venuto qui, e poi è abituato al fatto che qualche volta faccio un po’ più tardi.  
\- Hai un fidanzato davvero comprensivo. – lo punzecchiai involontariamente – Sei fortunato. E non te lo meriti.  
Your face it haunts/Il tuo volto abita  
My once pleasant dreams/I miei sogni che una volta erano piacevoli  
Your voice it chased away/La tua voce ha minato  
Non aveva ribattuto nulla alla mia affermazione, limitandosi a scrutare il mio viso senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione. Io, invece di abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo, stavo tentando di fare altrettanto. Constatai che il latte aveva uno strano sapore: non avrei dovuto farlo bollire… Mi stavo giusto chiedendo cosa inventarmi per cacciare via l’ospite indesiderato senza scatenare in lui reazioni spropositate, quando Ralph stesso mi domandò con tono fermo, senza peli sulla lingua e soprattutto senza troppo tatto:  
\- Ti sei veramente reso conto di essere omosessuale solo dopo che ti ho costretto a venire a letto con me?  
  
 _All the sanity in me/La mia sanità mentale_  
  
Mi ci volle qualche attimo, prima di riuscire a decifrare l’effettivo significato di quella frase. La sua voce dal timbro caldo e profondo mi era passata attraverso un orecchio e uscita dall’altro senza darmi il tempo di analizzarla, quasi fosse stata una semplice constatazione e non toccasse invece un argomento di fondamentale importanza. Ci era mancato poco che, soprappensiero, non avessi addirittura annuito distrattamente. Quando compresi il senso delle sue parole fui colto da un forte senso di rabbia e disagio: non poteva avere la faccia tosta di buttare giù simili insinuazioni come se nulla fosse!  
Feci per alzarmi, ma fu più svelto di me. Sollevò il busto facendo leva sulle braccia, e sbatté le mani sul tavolo con una tale forza da farlo traballare, bloccando tra l’altro il mio gesto a metà. La mia coperta scivolò inavvertitamente al suolo. Feci scorre gli occhi lungo ciò che della sua persona potevo scorgere al di là del ripiano di legno, percorrendo i lunghi arti dal basso verso l’alto con sguardo truce.  
\- Questa sarebbe un’altra tua intelligente dimostrazione di forza? – chiesi cupamente, rimettendomi seduto.  
\- Si tratta di una cosa importante, perciò ti prego di starmi a sentire. – sussurrò quietamente – Importante per te, più che per me.  
\- Credo che ormai la mia vita non ti riguardi più. Non dopo ciò che è successo… non dopo quello che mi hai fatto. – mi morsi un labbro, nel tentativo di frenarmi dal cominciare ad inveire contro di lui. Mi sentivo come se fossi stato messo a rosolare su di una graticola. – Sei sparito per giorni interi e adesso ricompari qui pretendendo di metterti a dare consigli?! Perché, visto che ti riesce così bene, prima di andartene non mi hai cancellato di nuovo la memoria? – la mia testa crollò verso il basso prima che potessi fare qualcosa per fermarla, e forse se non ci fossero state la braccia ripiegate a sostenerla sarebbe precipitata sbattendo contro il tavolo. Ralph non disse nulla. Ripresi debolmente – Io meritavo tutto questo, per te..?  
Mi ritrovai a ripercorrere col pensiero gli avvenimenti di quella notte orrenda, e mi ritrovai di nuovo a tremare. Non mi avevano detto che, una volta che avessi accettato di dividere la mia vita con lui, Ralph si sarebbe sentito libero di manipolare a suo piacimento ogni singola particella fisica e spirituale di cui fossi stato composto. Non ero certo da considerarmi inesperto in generale rispetto a ciò che avevamo fatto, o meglio specificando quello che lui mi aveva imposto di fare, ma, costrizione a parte, restava che ciò che avevo provato andava al di là di ogni mia premeditata consapevolezza. Dopo il terrore, la vergogna e l’ira, infatti, prima che perdessi totalmente la testa, non potevo negare di essermi lasciato sfuggire di mano le briglie che tenevano stretto il mio autocontrollo. Avevo avvinghiato il mio corpo spossato e tremante al suo con quanta forza mi rimaneva ancora soltanto perché speravo che LUI raggiungesse il piacere e, una volta soddisfatto, si decidesse a lasciarmi in pace? Mi rifiutavo di rispondere a quella domanda, alla quale forse non avrei avuto il coraggio di replicare neppure in tempi normali. E adesso le mie ferite erano ancora troppo fresche, aperte e sanguinati, per provarci.  
  
 _These wounds won't seem to heal/Queste ferite sembrano non guarire_  
 _This pain is just too real/Questo dolore è semplicemente troppo reale_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase/C'è semplicemente troppo perchè il tempo possa cancellarlo_  
  
\- No, non te lo sei meritato. – bisbigliò Ralph, a quel punto – Ma neppure bisogna mai scordare che gli esseri umani sono più forti di quello che si crede, oltre che capaci di curare da sé traumi ritenuti comunemente come insanabili. E certamente, se s’impegnano, riescono a cogliere buona parte delle opportunità favorevoli che li sfioreranno durante il corso della loro vita… Boris, tu sei un ragazzo d’oro, e di sicuro prima o poi t’imbatterai in qualcuno degno di amarti come si deve. Come io non sarei mai in grado di fare.  
Non sapevo come rispondergli, se arrabbiarmi o stupirmi. Non riuscivo a capire dove volesse andare a parare. Sconcertato, espressi un mio sciocco dubbio, una mia incertezza che da tempo ormai mi tormentava, e che tra l’altro forse troppe volte avevo già manifestato in passato. Non m’importava, già che c’ero volevo sapere.  
\- E Yuriy..?  
Forse per la prima volta nel corso del nostro dialogo, scorsi Ralph farsi scappare un debole sorriso. Per qualche istante soltanto, però, come una fioca cometa la cui luce spicca per un solo attimo nel cielo buio prima di perdersi. Avvertii nuovamente quella mano rapace provare gusto a contorcermi le budella.  
\- Lui mi ama. – disse in un soffio.  
\- Tu lo ami?  
\- Lui mi è necessario. E’ il solo motivo per cui riapro gli occhi ogni mattina.  
\- E’ la tua ragione di vita..? – biascicai, e, pur non sapendo coscientemente perché avessi scelto proprio quelle parole, provai l’ennesima stretta al cuore. Non mi rispose subito. E, quando lo fece, non fu come me lo sarei aspettato.  
\- Lui è tutta la purezza che mi rimane. La sua è una devozione assoluta ed incondizionata che non potrà mai avere eguali; che uno come me, incapace di darsi completamente agli altri, non sarebbe degno di provare neppure una volta nella vita… eppure è successo. Nonostante il mio assoluto e continuo bisogno di espiazione, non faccio altro che ripetere sempre uguali i miei peccati, senza tra l’altro essere capace di goderne per più di un secondo: questo è il mio inferno in terra. Lui mi ha fatto capire che perfino chi è condannato a questo intenzionale circolo vizioso, può inventarsi dei modi per fingere di essere riuscito ad uscirne. Pensavo fosse il mio peggior oppressore… lo temevo, lo odiavo, me ne sentivo schiacciato… invece si è rivelato il solo autentico dono che la vita mi abbia mai concesso. E il nostro è uno scambio paritario: lui sa quel che rischia standomi accanto, io so che non durerà.  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/Quando piangevi asciugavo tutte le tue lacrime_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/Quando gridavi combattevo tutte le tue paure_  
 _I've held your hand through all of these years/Ho tenuto la tua mano per tutti quegli anni_  
  
Strinsi forte i pugni e sbottai, con voce quasi incrinata:  
\- Ah, quindi io in questi ultimi anni non ho fatto assolutamente niente, per te? Sono stato a scaldarti la cena e ad intrattenerti con le mie chiacchiere nel frattempo che tu incontrassi il tuo dono e ti decidessi a cambiare letto?! Con me però non lo hai fatto, lo scambio paritario! Ero già spaventato dalla situazione di mio, e tu lo sapevi benissimo, eppure… eppure… - il mio tono si fece debolissimo - … mi hai violentato…  
Mi sentii totalmente svuotato, dopo averlo detto. Mi pareva quasi di non essere stato io, quello che aveva pronunciato una frase simile, tanto colma di avvilimento e disprezzo. Invece Ralph, dal canto suo, non sembrò esserne scosso più di tanto: mi guardava con sufficienza, come fosse stato alle prese con un bambino piagnucoloso e stesse aspettando con pazienza che la smettesse di lagnarsi. Arrossii di vergogna, mio malgrado. Mi sentivo messo in soggezione anche se non ce n’era motivo, stupido pure se sicuro di non essere io quello nel torto. Abbattuto perché, a quanto pareva, il ragazzo per il quale mi ero dato tanto da fare per anni interi evidentemente non aveva apprezzato i miei sforzi, e si era risentito poiché non avevo accettato col sorriso sulle labbra le sue avance prima e lo stupro a cui mi aveva obbligato poi… Possibile che l’opinione che mi ero fatto di lui si fosse rivelata così totalmente infondata..?  
Alzai la testa di scatto riscuotendomi da quei pensieri, non appena percepii qualcosa scorrere lungo una mia guancia: le sue dita. Non riuscii a ritrarmi in tempo. Boccheggiai allibito.  
  
 _But you still have/Ma tu continui ad avere_  
 _All of me/Ancora tutto di me_  
  
\- Si era già fatto troppo tardi, perché potessimo salvare il nostro rapporto. – mormorò dolcemente, rivolgendomi un’occhiata pacifica nonostante l’amarezza delle sue parole – Non mi sono fermato qui a chiacchierare con te perché speravo di poterti convincere a perdonarmi, chiedere scusa dopo il danno che ti ho inflitto suonerebbe quantomai blasfemo, direi. Quindi piuttosto che ripercorrere per l’ennesima volta i sentieri della mia tormentata infanzia alla ricerca del motivo che mi spinge ad essere violento con i miei partner poco collaborativi, che ne diresti di chiedere a te stesso, e non a me, come mai prima che tutto quello cominciasse mi hai baciato?  
Quell’ultima frase mi colpì peggio che se mi avesse mollato uno schiaffo; il consueto turbamento-di-cui-non-sarei-voluto-essere-costretto-a-ricercare-le-cause ritornò a galla. E stavolta mi sentii perfino vagamente colpevole… Scostai il viso dalla sua mano con esagerato fastidio.  
\- Sei stato tu a cominciare. E pure a continuare, direi. – sibilai velenosamente. Sorrise sornione.  
\- Io avrò anche iniziato, ma tu mi hai assecondato ben volentieri, se non ricordo male…  
Serrai i muscoli della mascella fin quasi a provare dolore mentre avvampavo ancora di più, come presumibilmente si aspettava già che mi succedesse.  
\- E’-è successo per caso. – balbettai impacciato – Mi pareva di essere stato chiaro, in questo senso: amicizia e basta. Avevi tutto l’ appoggio che ti sarebbe stato necessario in quel senso, ma c’era divieto assoluto di allungare le mani, mi sembra…  
\- Non ho allungato le mani, all’inizio: era un semplice bacio. – rispose imperterrito – Hai forse accettato il mio bacio perché pensavi di poter compensare così al tuo insormontabile rifiutare pure solo l’idea di fare l’amore con me? Ti dava fastidio che mi stessi ravvicinando ad un altro ragazzo e hai pensato che fosse solo per il sesso che lo facevo, perciò pur non essendo intenzionato a concederti a me ti sei obbligato almeno a questo per riuscire a tenermi di nuovo sulla corda…  
\- No! No!! NO!!! – strillai, sbattendo ripetutamente i pugni chiusi contro il tavolo in una maniera abbastanza puerile – Ti ho già detto che è stato un atto consequenziale, nulla di più! Il bacio è prima di tutto un segno di saluto, di affetto, perciò non vedo perché farne una questione simile..!  
\- Al paese tuo ci si bacia con la lingua, per salutare?  
Non ci vidi più. Fino a quel momento avevo fatto il possibile per moderarmi, desideravo unicamente che Ralph se ne andasse al più presto lasciandomi al mio precedente e più quieto stato di depressione, ma adesso mi sentii davvero punto sul vivo e finii col dire cose che neppure pensavo:  
\- Dovresti evitare di rivedere necessariamente negli altri ciò che hai vissuto tu. Io sono un ragazzo perfettamente nella norma, un ragazzo a cui piacciono le ragazze, e loro soltanto. Per te è diverso, inoltre si può dire che fin da bambino tu abbia frequentato ambienti in qui era predominante se non esclusiva la presenza maschile, e forse questo ha in qualche modo improntato le tue scelte o perlomeno ti ha aiutato a fare velocemente chiarezza circa quelle che erano le tue effettive tendenze… Ma questo non vuol dire che solo perché abbiamo vissuto in sintonia per alcuni anni, anch’io…  
Stavo per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando notai i suoi occhi dardeggiare di sdegno:  
\- A parte il fatto che questo tipo di ragionamento si potrebbe applicare benissimo anche a te, pensi che solo perché non mi sono mai innamorato di una donna, per me sia stato semplice o addirittura automatico accettare che mi sentissi attratto dagli uomini..?  
Il suo tono si fece cupo, vagamente risentito. Sapevo di essere stato ingiusto, ma in fondo nemmeno mi ritenevo obbligato a chiedergli scusa. Quello non era genere di conversazione che mi sentissi pronto ad affrontare, men che meno con lui e in quel frangente: l’irritazione che provavo nei suoi confronti era ancora troppo accentuata perché potessi riuscire a comunicare con lui serenamente, e un discorso tanto delicato andava fatto molto prima, preferibilmente con qualcuno di cui avessi avuto fiducia… e quel qualcuno non poteva più essere Ralph. Ero il primo che avrebbe desiderato sfogarsi, confidare le proprie inquietudini ad un amico per riceverne consiglio, ma allora la frustrazione all’idea di essere stato ingannato ed abbandonato tanto repentinamente superava qualunque altro sentimento m’infiammasse il cuore. Era passato ancora troppo poco tempo da quando mi era stata inflitta quella ferita che mai si sarebbe sanata del tutto, perché non finissi col fare l’errore di ricondurre e confondere indistintamente ogni emozione avessi provato stando insieme al tedesco, positive o negative che fossero, con quelle più traumatiche relative allo stupro: se Ralph restava tanto incoerentemente perplesso davanti alla mia reticenza a mettere a nudo il mio animo di fronte a lui, era pur vero che il mio orgoglio pungeva a tal punto che al momento mi sarebbe stato impossibile ammettere anche solo l’eventualità che potessi aver sperimentato qualcosa di piacevole in quei pochi, intimi attimi condivisi al di là della sozzura che ci avrebbe separati per sempre. Un errore di fondo del quale mi sarei portato dietro gli strascichi per molto, molto a lungo.  
  
 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/Ho provato così tanto a dire a me stesso che te ne sei andato_  
 _But though you're still with me/Ma sebbene tu sia ancora qui con me_  
 _I've been alone all along/Sono solo da troppo tempo_  
  
\- Credo che sia il caso che tu te ne vada, adesso. – sibilai, la voce venata dal rancore – Vorrei andare a riposarmi.  
Sollevò gli occhi dalla candela che si era calato ad osservare lentamente, lanciandomi poi un’occhiata triste, come se fosse stato un genitore che tenta a tutti i costi di far comprendere al figlio che sta sbagliando e che se non cambia atteggiamento finirà col rovinarsi da solo, ma allo stesso tempo, in fondo, è convinto che lui non gli presterà comunque ascolto. Prese il lumicino tra le mani. La sua carnagione mi parve ancora più slavata del solito, rischiarata da quella luce fievole.  
\- Certo, hai ragione tu. – sussurrò accondiscendente, spiazzandomi – Però me la fai dire un’ultima cosa..?  
Quant’era piccola, quella fiammella… eppure avrebbe continuato a danzare imperturbabile nel buio fino a quando non fosse morta…  
\- … Ok. – borbottai distrattamente.  
\- Credo che tu stia facendo un grosso errore. – alzai gli occhi dalla candela di scatto, astioso, ma non parlai – Pensare di poter cancellare il passato dopo che hai fatto un passo falso è l’errore più grande, perché dimenticando i motivi che ci hanno spinto ad odiare o amare qualcuno perdiamo automaticamente anche le fondamenta della nostra stessa esistenza: nulla è più prezioso dell’esperienza e della memoria. Alla fine si muore sul serio solo quando si viene dimenticati dai propri cari, e non tanto quando si finisce sotto due metri di terra, no? Io forse sono un po’ troppo pessimista a pensare che ogni legame umano è inevitabilmente destinato ad affievolirsi e spegnersi, ma sta di fatto che credo anche che, se pure una relazione finisce male, si dovrebbe tentare di far tesoro di quanto di buono c’è stato in essa, rialzarsi ed andare avanti. Senza rancore. Nulla va buttato via: gli eventi negativi forgiano il carattere e ci rendono cauti, quelli positivi impreziosiscono il nostro ego e c’insegnano a rivolgere il nostro affetto verso noi stessi e gli altri. Io l’ho capito troppo tardi.  
Mi ammutolii completamente, turbato. Ralph pose la candela tra le mie mani e, mentre seguitavo a fissarla sbigottito, lasciò la stanza.  
  
 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/Quando piangevi asciugavo tutte le tue lacrime_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/Quando gridavi combattevo tutte le tue paure_  
 _I've held your hand through all of these years/Ho tenuto la tua mano per tutti quegli anni_  
 _But you still have/Ma tu continui ad avere_  
 _All of me/Ancora tutto di me_ (**)  
  
Risollevai il capo solo diverso tempo dopo, avvertendo forte in me una pulsione senza nome che mi spinse a mettere via l’oggetto di cera e buttarmi a capofitto nell’oscurità del corridoio nel quale l’immagine del tedesco di spalle si era sciolta.  
\- RALPH..!  
Il respiro fattosi improvvisamente spezzato mi rendeva difficile correre, il buio l’orientarmi senza incespicare. Dovevo assolutamente fermarlo, dirgli… Dirgli cosa? Non lo sapevo, ero solo conscio del fatto che lo rivolevo indietro: aveva smesso d’insistere troppo presto, senza neppure lasciare che riuscissi a dar sfogo la mia collera..! Lo sapeva lui dove gli avrei ficcato ben volentieri quella sua filosofia del cazzo?!  
Lo richiamai ancora a gran voce altre volte, senza ottenere risposta. Smisi di muovermi solo quando, nella mia foga cieca, finii contro un mobiletto e mi faci male sul serio. Accasciandomi al suolo, mi arresi. Se n’era andato. Fu l’ultima volta che gli parlai.  
  
  
 _Yet dearly I love you, and would be loved fain,/Ti amo ancora teneramente, e sarei amato volentieri,_  
 _But am betrothed unto your enemy,/Ma sono fidanzato con il tuo nemico,_  
 _Divorce me, untie, or break that knot again,/Separami, sciogli, o spezza di nuovo quel legame,_  
  
 _Take me to you, imprison me, for I/Prendimi a te, imprigionami, poiché io_  
 _Except you enthral me, never shall be free,/Se tu non mi catturi, non sarò mai libero,_  
 _Not ever chaste, except you ravish me./Non sarò mai casto, se tu non mi violenti._ (***)  
  
  
Mi ci sarebbero voluti anni interi, per iniziare a comprendere almeno approssimativamente il messaggio Ralph aveva cercato disperatamente di comunicarmi quella notte. Non che fosse stato un ragazzo esageratamente saggio, il mio amico, ma in effetti la sua ‘filosofia del cazzo’ si sarebbe rivelata alquanto fondata, avrei presto scoperto a mie spese. Riuscire a risollevarmi è stato a dir poco atroce. Per certi punti di vista, stavo molto meglio di prima: ero tornato a vivere a Mosca, e lì mi ero dato da fare per tentare di allargare la mia cerchia di conoscenze evitando di fare del lavoro il solo perno attorno al quale far girare la mia esistenza, tentazione molto forte ammettiamolo, ma in qualche modo mi era sembrato di forzare in primo luogo il mio modo di essere, il mio carattere introverso di base. Comunque, escludendo il tempo che mi ci è voluto per adattarmi ai miei nuovi ritmi di vita, in sostanza si poteva affermare che mi sentissi finalmente felice e realizzato per ciò che avevo ottenuto? Non ne sono sicuro. Con nessuno mai sono riuscito a ricreare la fusione perfetta di anime che almeno in un certo periodo del nostro rapporto aveva congiunto me e Ralph, quel qualcosa che per anni ci aveva permesso di godere dei rispettivi silenzi e della frasi lasciate a metà senza far insorgere alcun sospetto, la certezza che in nessun altro avremmo potuto ritrovare il senso di completezza che sapevamo donarci a vicenda tanto naturalmente senza avere la coscienza del fatto che, prima o poi, questo non ci sarebbe bastato più. Forse è un bene, potrebbe dire qualcuno. Sta di fatto che neppure in seguito sono riuscito a diventare di nuovo l’amico ideale per nessuno. Certo, i miei amici mi vogliono bene e me lo dimostrano, hanno fiducia con me e ritengono preziosi i miei consigli, però se è vero che ancora oggi io non riesco a svelarmi del tutto a loro, sicuramente anche loro avvertono una certa freddezza sopita in me. Residui ancora persistenti di una giovinezza mal vissuta.  
Per quanto riguarda l’amore, poi, la situazione è stata per certi versi da definirsi totalmente in fase di stallo. Ho avuto diverse ragazze e alcune storie definibili come importanti, anche se non particolarmente durature, ma nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni che tentavo di dare a me stesso restava sempre quel fatidico dubbio di fondo. Mi ero ripromesso di non farmi più incastrare, ma come spesso accade in questi casi, sono la natura e il destino a decidere per te. L’occhio continuava a cadermi dove non avrebbe dovuto quando mi ancheggiava seducentemente davanti un uomo, e non una donna. Quando proprio mi sentivo particolarmente bendisposto verso me stesso mi concedevo sogni, ad occhi chiusi e ad occhi aperti (il cui imbarazzante contenuto presumo non avrò mai l’ardire di mettere in pratica), immaginando di essere in coppia con questo o quell’altro affascinate conoscente… Ma se poi mi ritrovavo in una stanza chiusa a chiacchierare con l’ammaliante individuo in carne ed ossa, tutta la mia attenzione finiva col concentrarsi morbosamente sulla moquette. Vivevo nel terrore che qualcuno di loro potesse leggermi nel pensiero e capire che ero diverso.  
Con le donne è più semplice per me: quando tra noi s’instaura un rapporto di complicità, prima o poi arriva il momento in cui capisco da solo se è il caso di tentare di approfondire il nostro rapporto oppure di farmi da parte. Con gli uomini, invece, sono a tutt’oggi del tutto incapace di giudicare se si tratta di reciproca simpatia, affettuosa amicizia o qualcos’altro. Allora avevo troppa paura di sbagliarmi, di essere giudicato o rifiutato, per farmi avanti. Non incontrai più nessun altro come me prima di lui, e quando avvenne ero arrivato al punto tale da essere ormai certo di dovermi rassegnare, che non sarei mai riuscito a vivere un amore veramente maturo e conforme a quella che era la mia effettiva natura in vita mia. E in ogni modo, l’incontro di per sé non fu da definirsi incoraggiante: fu lui a scorgermi per primo tra la folla, e quando mi resi conto che mi stavano fissando lo trovai lì immobile, a bocca aperta, lo sguardo spiritato. Sembrava un animale che sta per essere messo sotto da un automobile e che, invece di scansarsi, resta fermo perché accecato dai fari.  
Sospirando, mi scosto il lenzuolo dal corpo sudato, e non avendo altro di meglio da fare analizzo con fiacco interesse il vorticare dei pulviscoli di polvere imprigionati in un fascio di luce. L’intera stanza appare ben presto ricoperta da un velo rosato: l’alba.  
Osservo il mio compagno che dorme pacificamente disteso al mio fianco, e gli accarezzo piano con un dito la cicatrice sottile che gli percorre il sopracciglio sinistro, stando bene attento a non svegliarlo. Mi sento vagamente imbarazzato nel condividere di nuovo qualcosa di tanto intimo con qualcuno, ma mi rendo anche conto che il mio essere tanto impacciato ha una qualche valenza positiva: forse ormai sono un po’ troppo cresciuto per poter dire di aver provato l’ebbrezza della prima volta, che tecnicamente parlando non sarebbe neppure prima, eppure è così. Sono ancora troppo saturo di emozioni, troppo sconvolto, per poter definire al meglio ciò che provo, ma so per certo che almeno non è stato male. Non posso e non voglio fare paragoni tra quello che c’è stato tra me e Ralph anni fa e ciò che è successo stanotte: sono solo lieto di avercela fatta ad avere di nuovo fiducia in qualcuno. E’ splendido. Il frutto di un lavoro di umiltà e rinnovamento durato anni interi… e se qualcuno non dovesse gradire, poco importa. Come si era detto? Lasciamoci il passato alle spalle, senza rancore.  
  
 _J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans./Sono pieno di ricordi come se avessi mille anni._ (****)

* * *

(*) Yuriy ce ne ha data una dimostrazione pratica nel primo dei capitoli cross-over con OADS.  
(**) ‘My immortal’, Evanescence.  
(***) ‘Holy Sonnets’, John Donne.  
(****) ‘Spleen’, Charles Baudelaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di chiarimenti riguardo alcuni episodi ambigui sparsi nel capitolo, e sui quali non ritornerò più:  
>   
>  * Quel pacco contenente informazioni su Bit-Power Umani e rispettivi Beyblade è stato effettivamente ‘richiesto’ da Boris quando faceva ricerche su YuRei (poi capirete bene il perché…) ed arrivato in ritardo per colpa della posta (Che razza di idee..! -__-;;; NdTutti), solo che il russo non può più ricordarsene…  
>  * Si presume che Sarah e famiglia se ne siano andati per non essere più importunati da Ralph.  
>  * Rei ha effettivamente aggredito Boris perché si credesse che si fosse messo contro di lui, in modo da evitare che venisse processato per tradimento.  
>  * L’ultimo pezzo di questo capitolo si svolge molto avanti nel futuro, anche dopo l’epilogo che poi leggerete. Non darò altre informazioni riguardo l’uomo con cui Boris si metterà in futuro, perciò rispettate la privacy dei personaggi e non chiedetemelo, perché ho la bocca cucita! XD  
>   
>  Un piccolo grazie supplementare va a Tara e Willow (‘Buffy’, episodio 4x19), alle quali ho rubato black-out e candela super-fiammeggiante (¬_¬;;; NdTara&Will). =P


	22. Ordalia

Nel corso degli anni mi sarei spesso chiesto se il ritrovarmi nuovamente Ralph in casa fosse stato effettivamente frutto di una casualità, come lui aveva affermato, oppure se in realtà il ragazzo si fosse presentato di proposito sperando di potermi recapitare quell’ultimo messaggio, pur lasciando senza risposta le innumerevoli domande che avrei desiderato ardentemente proporgli. In ogni modo, ero certo di una cosa: a dispetto dei sentimenti che poco alla volta e con grandi sforzi stavo imparando a riconoscere in me, e quali che fossero la loro effettiva natura e la persona verso la quale erano rivolti, Ralph non sarebbe stato al mio fianco quando sarei stato necessariamente costretto a fare i conti con quella mia personalissima ed intricata matassa esistenziale. Il suo era stato chiaramente un addio. Presumevo che se lo fossi andato a cercare non mi avrebbe certo cacciato via, nonostante avesse detto a chiare lettere che adesso Yuriy costituiva la sua massima priorità, ma, benché carico di dubbi e paure, troppi timori spadroneggiavano ancora selvaggiamente nel mio animo perché potessi accattare di cedere all’unico genere d’impeto che, da dopo lo stupro, mi permetteva di reggermi in piedi dandomi la forza sufficiente a tenere lo sguardo puntato dritto davanti a me e non piantato al suolo: l’orgoglio.   
Poteva anche darsi che avessi reagito da immaturo quando il tedesco mi aveva subissato con le sue solite, innumerevoli frecciatine ironiche, e, dato che mi conosceva fin troppo bene, avrei potuto perfino illudermi che il suo svalutare i nostri problemi fosse dipeso da una voluta intenzione di farmi arrabbiare affinché per mia scelta decidessi di fare il primo passo allontanandomi da lui, ma restava il fatto che non avevo alcuna intenzione di rimangiarmi le affermazioni espresse per poi andargli a chiedere scusa com’era già accaduto altre volte in passato. Se dipendesse dal mio carattere o dal tipo di educazione che avevo ricevuto, non lo sapevo, in ogni caso non era assolutamente mia abitudine mostrarmi insistente quando qualcuno diceva chiaro e tondo di non essere intenzionato a mantenere vivo il rapporto che ci univa concedendogli la stessa cura che vi investivo io, dunque di chiunque si trattasse mi sarei fatto da parte, poiché per mia natura detestavo essere preso per stupido quasi quanto il veder incrinarsi la fiducia e l’affetto che riponevo negli altri.  
A dispetto di questa mia scelta, però, troppi enigmi insoluti erano rimasti a pesarmi sulla coscienza, e Ralph o non Ralph ero deciso ad andare fino in fondo. Ad ogni costo. Coloro che avevano avuto modo di conoscermi soltanto negli ultimi anni probabilmente sarebbero rimasti esterrefatti nello scoprirlo, considerato l’atteggiamento di assoluta pacatezza che solitamente esibivo in pubblico, ma io ero stato e rimanevo un ragazzo che fin da piccolissimo era stato scelto ed allevato per essere un soldato. Un combattente che prima aveva fatto parte del corpo scelto più selettivo della Borg, poi era diventato un agente direttamente subordinato soltanto al Capo dell’Organizzazione. Non che ne andassi molto fiero, ma senza dubbio tanti duri allenamenti avevano lasciato su di me segni e capacità consequenziali indelebili. Morale della favola: dopo neppure troppo tempo e senza perdermi in eccessive difficoltà ero riuscito a rintracciare la probabile fonte d’informazioni ‘strane’ alla quale Ralph doveva essersi rivolto, e, nonostante il forte stupore iniziale, mi ero sentito comunque costretto ad andare ad indagare di persona… a rischio di far saltare la copertura di qualcun altro.   
Fu così che, dopo essermi imbottito per bene di una quantità di piombo sufficiente a farmi sentire al sicuro, celandola sotto il mio lungo giaccone pesante, mi recai a casa sua. Già era stato fonte di meraviglia per me il constatare che attualmente abitava non troppo lontano dalla mia stessa cittadina (ma forse era stato un trasferimento recente, dovuto a nuove esigenze…), però rimasi addirittura sbigottito nel vedere che la sua palazzina non disponeva di alcun sistema d’allarme apparente. M’intrufolai nel portone d’ingresso principale assieme ad un signore che evidentemente tornava da una passeggiata col suo cagnolino a guinzaglio senza che nessuno mi fermasse insospettito, e la serratura che proteggeva (che avrebbe dovuto proteggere) l’appartamento era così ridicolmente vecchia che scattò quasi senza che la forzassi. Non sapendo in che modo trascorrere il tempo prima del suo ritorno a casa, mi lasciai ricadere di peso su di una poltrona e presi a leggere un quotidiano di giornata abbandonato sul bracciolo. Per un attimo, uno soltanto, mi ritornarono alla mente le innumerevoli volte che avevo beccato Ralph in quella stessa identica posa. Non ero mai riuscito a capacitarmi del tutto di quel suo spiccato interesse giornaliero verso il mondo esterno, che talvolta mi pareva tristemente insolito da rilevare in lui poiché si trattava pur sempre di un ragazzo che viveva da anni chiuso in casa ostinandosi a non pensare al futuro.  
Il mio inconsapevole ospite non tardò molto a rientrare, secondo i termini previsti. Lo sentii litigare con la serratura malandata, ma in ogni caso non credevo che potesse aver pensato anche solo di sfuggita che si fosse trattato di uno scasso. Non mi mossi dalla mia posizione, contando sul fatto che il salotto si trovava giusto di fronte all’ingresso ed io avevo lasciato appositamente la porta della stanza spalancata perché potesse notare la mia presenza. Passò oltre, in un primo momento. Poi udii dei passi affrettati, e il viso di Kei Hiwatari, decisamente pallido senza i suoi antichi tatuaggi blu, fece la sua comparsa al di là della soglia.  
\- E tu che ci fai, qui?! – esclamò il giapponese, visibilmente contrariato.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te, Kei. – replicai ironico, mettendo via il giornale. Fece per voltarsi, ma io, infilando velocemente la mano all’interno della giacca, lo richiamai – Ehi, aspetta un attimo!  
Stesi solo parzialmente il braccio nella sua direzione, abbastanza comunque da permettergli di vedere chiaramente l’arma che avevo estratto dalla fondina. La canna dell’automatica di grosso calibro scintillò malignamente, ammiccante, riflettendo i raggi del sole che penetravano dalla finestra. Kei la guardò per un secondo quasi allibito, dopodiché scosse un paio di volte il capo e le sue labbra si tesero un sorrisetto sgomento.   
\- Io chiamo la polizia.  
Feci partire un colpo.  
Avendo avuto parecchie occasioni per esercitarmi con delle armi da fuoco nel corso del mio addestramento, avevo imparato per bene che esistevano modi diversi per utilizzarle. Sapevo perfettamente che vi era differenza tra lo sparare un colpo d’avvertimento, o per procurare una ferita di striscio a qualcuno al solo scopo di spaventarlo, e il mancare il bersaglio. Lo sapeva anche Kei, evidentemente, a giudicare dall’ansia febbrile che trapelava dai suoi occhi fissi nel buchetto nero apparso nel muro a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. Non c’era neppure stato un grande rumore, grazie al silenziatore che mi ero premunito di applicare in precedenza. Kei era scosso dalla paura perché consapevole almeno quanto me del fatto che avessi sparato senza prendere la mira, premendo semplicemente il grilletto. Perfino da ragazzino mi ero sempre dimostrato un tipo estremamente metodico, nonostante la furia crudele con la solitamente quale colpivo senza pietà i miei nemici: l’ex-Dranzerblader non aveva forse tremato assieme agli altri suoi compagni di squadra, al pensiero dei rischi che colui che allora considerava ancora un compagno stava correndo, esposto alla ferocia impetuosa ma nel contempo perfettamente pianificata del vento maligno generato dal mio Bit-Power?   
Mi pareva di poter udire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello vorticare disperatamente nel tentativo di ricreare in fretta un ragionamento almeno minimamente sensato. Non avevamo mai avuto molte occasioni per chiacchierare, io e lui, ma Kei era cosciente del fatto che ero stato un killer prezzolato per un certo periodo della mia vita. Se avessi voluto davvero ammazzarlo avrei potuto trovare una maniera più ortodossa e sbrigativa, giusto? Giusto. Ma se seguiva quel filo logico, il mio gesto doveva apparirgli segno di tangibile follia: un’ipotesi ancora meno rincuorante. Mi pareva quasi di poter leggere i suoi pensieri più ovvi: ‘Avrebbe potuto uccidermi subito, ma non lo ha fatto. Dev’essersi arrabbiato, e adesso vuole vendicarsi torturandomi lentamente… Ha di certo scoperto tutto!’  
Non avevo mai considerato Kei Hiwatari un codardo, per il fatto che avesse deciso di ritirarsi dal combattere contro l’Organizzazione assieme a noialtri. Ritenevo che la paura potesse rivelarsi una forma d’intelligenza in certi casi, un artifizio del corpo atto a proteggere sé stessi: quello era un genere di battaglia nella quale si ci gettava per vocazione, non per costrizione, altrimenti si sarebbe morti in tempi decisamente brevi. Kei era un ragazzo saggio, e contavo proprio su questo perché si decidesse a collaborare con me evitando di spingere entrambi a commettere azioni precipitose. Lui non era così stupido da farsi uccidere solo per proteggere il segreto di qualcun altro. Osservai con interesse le goccioline di sudore che imperlavano la sua fronte nonostante fossimo in pieno inverno. Il mio viso doveva apparire del tutto inespressivo, ma dentro di me, anche se non era esattamente una cosa della quale vantarsi, gongolavo nell’avvertire così palpabile la sua paura. Per amore di Ralph avevo trovato la forze per cambiare e lasciarmi alle spalle il mio turbolento passato, ma evidentemente almeno un minimo della mia più antica indole era rimasto intatto. Si trattava di qualcosa che sfuggiva totalmente alla mia volontà, una forza interiore istintiva e selvaggia che a volte si mostrava in forma di un furore quasi cieco, altre come un terror panico che mi serrava a tal punto il cuore da negarmi la capacità di ragionare razionalmente. Mi morsi lievemente un labbro, tornando ad occuparmi del presente.  
\- Non voglio farti alcun male, Kei. – sussurrai, con un tono dolce che poco si confaceva alla situazione. Mi lanciò un’occhiata truce. Precisai – Non ti farò nulla se mi dirai quello che voglio sapere.  
Gli feci cenno di sedersi davanti a me, e lui eseguì.  
\- Cosa sarebbe, di preciso?  
Gli piazzai davanti agli occhi la documentazione riguardante il presunto incantesimo e quella sui Bit Umani. La sfogliò minuziosamente, impallidendo in misura direttamente proporzionale allo scorrere delle pagine sotto le sue dita.  
\- Sai di cosa si tratta? – gli domandai – Il primo fascicolo l’ho trovato tra la roba di Ralph, il secondo mi è arrivato per posta.  
\- Per posta… – ripeté atono.  
\- Sono sicuro che a dare quelle informazioni a Ralph sia stato tu. E magari c’entri qualcosa anche con l’altro plico…  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi, come per tentare di cancellare la stanchezza accumulatasi. Poi mi guardò fisso negli occhi e chiese, con voce straordinariamente ferma:  
\- Tu non ricordi affatto di avermi contattato, vero?  
La domanda mi colpì come uno schiaffo improvviso. Il sospetto che i ricordi manipolatimi da Ralph riguardassero per qualche motivo proprio quello stavano diventando ovvia certezza.  
\- No. – replicai in fretta. Sospirò, e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
\- E’ stato parecchio tempo fa. Qualcosa non ti quadrava circa il ritorno di Ralph e la morte di Rei, oltre alla crescita dei poteri di Yuriy, così mi chiedesti di fare dei controlli, dato che avevo ancora alcuni contatti nell’Organizzazione. Mi dicesti che temevi che vi avrebbero cercato di nuovo, inoltre poiché in quel periodo Ralph era come al solito in crisi, decidesti di non fargli prendere parte al progetto perché non volevi impensierirlo inutilmente, nel caso in cui i tuoi sospetti si fossero rivelati infondati.   
Incominciai a sentirmi le tempie pulsare dolorosamente: non ricordavo nulla di ciò che Kei aveva appena affermato, ma nel contempo avvertivo una certa inquietudine crescere dentro di me. Le frasi da lui pronunciate non mi suonavano del tutto inverosimili, forse un simile comportamento sarebbe anche stato da me, però il fatto che Ralph avesse poi agito in quel modo…  
\- Perché hai accettato? Dicevi di non voler più avere niente a che fare né con l’Organizzazione né con noi.  
Il suo sguardo fu attraversato da un’ombra di tristezza.  
\- Insistesti parecchio e, del resto, io ero più in pericolo di te, in un certo senso. In seguito, fui costretto dall’Organizzazione stessa… - aggrottai le sopracciglia – Speravo che mio nonno si fosse accontentato di diseredarmi, ma non è stato così. Qualche anno fa ho lasciato tutto ciò che possedevo, pur di poter recidere i vincoli che avevo con la mia famiglia e vivere in pace con Svan, ma poi ho scoperto di essere ancora controllato da loro… Ormai da tempo sono regolarmente obbligato a fornire determinate informazioni a determinate persone, pena l’uccisione immediato delle persone che mi sono più care. I miei amici, il mio ragazzo… loro li tengono sottotiro, Boris, e li ammazzeranno se farò un solo passo falso. Ne sarebbero capaci, e lo sai.  
Accarezzai istintivamente il caricatore della mia pistola.  
\- Non sarete tutti ancora più in pericolo, ora che mi stai dicendo queste cose?   
Sorrise beffardamente.  
\- Ti illudi davvero che saresti riuscito ad accedere a certe informazioni riservate e ad arrivare qui senza che lo avessero previsto? Qui siamo stati tutti manipolati, peggio che se fossimo dei burattini.  
\- E Ralph..?  
\- Se non è stupido se n’è accorto, ma presumo che la sua sete di conoscenza vada al di là di queste minuzie.  
Il tedesco aveva deciso di fare tutto da solo, senza neppure informarmi. Beh, io avevo avuto intenzione di fare altrettanto, a quanto pareva… Avvertii un forte senso di disagio stringermi all’altezza del petto. Quella decisione di celare all’altro la verità era dovuta ad un tentativo di proteggerci a vicenda dall’Organizzazione? Eppure avevamo affrontato veramente di tutto, insieme. O forse si trattava di segreti così terribili che sarebbe stato preferibile che non venissero mai alla luce..?  
\- Quanto… quanto dovrei sapere già, di quello che mi stai dicendo?  
Non parve sorprendersi molto, per quell’ennesimo accenno al mio non ricordare. Forse, essendoci passato a sua volta, aveva intuito che doveva esserci sotto lo zampino di Ralph.  
\- Praticamente tutto. – mormorò – E, più o meno, è il genere d’informazione che il tuo amico ha acquisito da me.  
Rimasi in silenzio per qualche attimo, a fissare il vuoto. Mi riscossi.  
\- Sai cos’è quell’incantesimo? – Kei emise un lungo sospiro.  
\- Non sono uno stregone, Boris, perciò non so se risponderò correttamente alla tua domanda: non ho procurato io quei fogli a Ralph, e so soltanto qualcosa circa le possibili conseguenze dovute all’applicazione di quella magia. – incominciò, incerto – Da quel che ho capito si tratta di un testo che con enorme difficoltà si è riusciti a recuperare nel corso di secoli, ma del quale mancava comunque la parte centrale.  
\- Quale dovrebbe essere la sua funzione?  
\- Se ho ben capito, utilizzandolo è possibile fare una sorta di copia della memoria di una persona ed inserirla in un’altra, senza che però questo meccanismo intacchi in qualche maniera la vita del ricevente o gli trasmetta le informazioni che contiene. – gli gettai un’occhiata confusa – C’è però da precisare che ufficialmente non è possibile usare questo incantesimo, perché non essendo mai stata trovata la parte centrale del testo non potrebbe funzionare.  
\- E… ufficiosamente? – m’indicò i documenti che mi aveva reso – Tabrys?!  
Mi sollevò un foglio davanti agli occhi.  
\- Guarda qui.  
\- Sono i Componenti…  
\- Osserva con attenzione. – batté il polpastrello in prossimità di quelli che mi parvero dei graffi, o qualcosa di simile.  
\- Graffi..?  
\- Ideogrammi. – strabuzzai gli occhi – All’apparenza sembrano piccole scanalature, ma in realtà sono delle lettere. Come presumo tu sappia, Tabrys è formato da tre lame che, sovrapponendosi, formano un cerchio dai margini taglienti… e, a quanto pare, anche delle frasi. Non sono visibili ad occhio nudo: le hanno segnate in quello schema, ma a quanto mi è parso di aver capito che per farle apparire c’è bisogno di un incantesimo specifico che sfrutta la rifrazione della luce e approfitta del particolare materiale di cui sono costituiti i Componenti, rendendo la superficie metallica trasparente e le scritte visibili per qualche tempo. Nulla a cui possa arrivare uno che non è dedito alle arti magiche o non possiede determinate apparecchiature scientifiche.  
Sentii un brivido freddo percorrermi la colonna vertebrale. Respirai a fondo, prima di riprendere a parlare:  
\- Se l’incantesimo in questione non prevede una forma di possessione del corpo ospitante, come mi sembra di aver compreso, non vedo a cosa possa servire. – obiettai, benché fossi rimasto parecchio scioccato nell’aver capito che Tabrys poteva servire a più cose di quante si potesse credere.  
\- Tenendo sempre presente che anche usando Tabrys l’incantesimo ora come ora non riuscirebbe comunque, perché attualmente non c’è più in vita nessuno che sappia sia leggerlo che scriverlo, resta il fatto che le funzioni che può svolgere possono tornare parecchio utili, nel caso si volesse svolgere un rito di resurrezione.  
\- RESURREZIONE?! – saltai su. Non capivo… Ripresi con più calma - Ma cosa c’entra...?  
Kei avvicinò il busto a me come se avesse voluto farmi una confidenza, e sussurrò a voce bassa, manco temesse di essere sentito da qualcuno:  
\- Ci sono dei motivi piuttosto gravi, se la resurrezione dei defunti viene considerato il peggior abominio contro natura che uno stregone possa compiere. Non so se è corretto dire che si chiama anima, comunque c’è qualcosa di cui si svuota il corpo, quando si muore, e dopo un processo tanto delicato riportarla a forza nella sua antica sede in qualche modo la danneggia. Si dice che usando la negromanzia (*) sia possibile rendere la vita ad un cadavere, ma la verità è che è impossibile ritornare dall’aldilà esattamente come prima, perfino quando si sfruttano certi generi di pratiche occulte. Com’è facile immaginare non si può pretendere molto da dei resti mezzi putrefatti, ma anche nel caso ci si sia premuniti in precedenza di conservare il corpo, nel farci tornare il soffio vitale si ottiene soltanto una creatura priva di sentimenti e memoria, un involucro vuoto che non ha cognizione di ciò che accade attorno ad essa.  
\- Ma con Tabrys è diverso… - sussurrai.  
\- Già. Stando a quanto è stato detto Rei Kon ha pagato a caro prezzo la rinascita di Ralph, ma proprio perché ha attinto ad uno dei poteri di Tabrys, ha potuto farlo senza che le conseguenze tipiche degli incantesimi di resurrezione ricadessero sul tedesco. E tutto questo perché aveva messo da parte un po’ della sua memoria.  
\- Memoria..? – bisbigliai turbato.  
\- Sentimenti, esperienza, ricordi… tutte cose che il ritornare distrugge, al contrario delle funzioni vitali di base. Se il cervello non subisce danni fisiologici non perde le informazioni che permettono all’organismo di funzionare correttamente, ma lo shock della morte dissolve irrimediabilmente la memoria. E, senza di essa, noi non potremmo vivere. – appurato il mio totale ammutolirmi, proseguì – Se ad esempio io ricopiassi la tua memoria e la tenessi in qualche modo da parte, conservando quel nucleo in me o in un altro organismo ospite, dopo la tua eventuale morte potrei ritrasferirla nel tuo corpo se è ancora in buone condizioni, in un altro vuoto e disponibile, oppure, se una di queste opzioni non è applicabile, trovare un modo per sostituire o sovrapporre la nuova memoria a quella vecchia nel nuovo ospitante scelto. E’ un po’ come salvare dei dati su di un cd per poi passarli nuovamente sul computer di provenienza dopo che è stato formattato, oppure trasportarli su uno diverso aggiungendoli al resto o sostituendoli ad altri dallo stesso nome…  
\- Ma non avevi detto che quella roba non avrebbe interferito con la vita della persona che se lo porta dentro? – lo interruppi.  
\- Non lo fa, infatti. La memoria non può essere riscritta se non a particolari condizioni… ma, sinceramente, non saprei dirti quali.  
Lo fissai per alcuni secondi, tentando di decifrare la sua espressione. Mi mentiva? Non lo sapevo, ma, del resto, non avevo nulla che potesse aiutarmi a capire quale fosse la verità. Ripresi io la parola:  
\- E’ in questo modo, dunque, che Rei Kon ha riportato in vita Ralph… Ha registrato i suoi ricordi e li ha immessi in Svan, in attesa che noi potessimo rimettere le mani sul suo corpo conservato in quel laboratorio, anche se per un breve periodo Ralph è stato ‘attivo’ pur trovandosi in quel ragazzo…  
\- Forse dipende dal fatto che il ragazzo era in coma. Non era morto, però non poteva in alcun modo opporre resistenza alla magia.  
\- Eppure c’è una cosa, che non capisco… Tabrys è stato ricomposto poco prima del suicidio di Ralph, evento tra l’altro non previsto, però Rei ha avuto comunque il tempo per fare quell’incantesimo e tutto il resto…   
Stavo praticamente parlando tra me e me: Kei era intento ad osservarsi le unghie. Risollevò la testa e mi rispose con un’alzata di spalle, mentre un’espressione dubbiosa gli era comparsa in viso.  
\- Non so che dirti.  
Posai il mento su di una mano, sospettoso.  
\- Non capisco perché mai Ralph mi abbia nascosto queste informazioni, e soprattutto perché io stesso non abbia voluto farlo partecipe di questo… Del resto, anche se riguardano l’Organizzazione, non mi sembra nulla più che dei chiarimenti rispetto a ciò che sapevamo già…  
\- Ma tu non hai scoperto solo quello…  
Lo disse talmente piano che a stento lo udii. Mi gettai verbalmente su di lui con una certa violenza:  
\- Se sai qualcos’altro devi dirmelo, Kei! – sibilai. I suoi occhi, per un istante, si spalancarono in una maniera preoccupante. Sembrò inizialmente indeciso se rivelarmi tutto o meno, ma poi alla fine cedette.  
\- Riguarda Ralph. Una cosa che tu sai… cioè, che sapevi, e lui no.  
\- Vale a dire? – domandai spazientito.  
\- Non è vero che ha raggiunto l’apice del suo potere, che sa già controllare alla perfezione tutta la forza che può trarre da Chaotic Thanatos. – gli gettai l’ennesima occhiata interrogativa – Un nuovo G.P.C. sorge quando muore quello precedente, ma nel caso del Genetically Perfect Child Blu, la questione è più complicata: nella maggior parte dei casi il successivo portatore della mutazione muore giovane, non essendo il suo fisico adatto sopportarla, oppure non riesce a far maturare la forza in sé fino a livelli sorvegliabili, se ne lascia soggiogare o non riesce neppure a sprigionarla, insomma… Ralph Jurgens è colui che l’Organizzazione aspettava da decenni, forse da secoli, eppure un individuo tanto prezioso è sfuggito loro di mano… Inoltre, non bisogna dimenticare che per quanto potente sia, Ralph non è né immortale né invulnerabile, lo si può far fuori come una persona comune, e così addio ai progetti sulla realizzazione del soldato perfetto…  
Lo sentii chiaramente esitare, e non riuscivo a capirne il motivo. Lo incalzai, quasi con rabbia:  
\- Queste sono tutte cose che so già. Se c’è dell’altro vedi di dirmelo, altrimenti…  
\- Per tentare di ovviare a questi inconvenienti, diversi campioni cellulari di Ralph furono estratti nel periodo in cui si trovava all’Organizzazione per tentare alcuni esperimenti. – disse tutto d’un fiato Kei, bloccandomi – Rei era pazzo, però doveva essersi reso conto che si trattava di materiale troppo pericoloso per restare in mano a quei mentecatti, oppure voleva semplicemente proteggere Ralph, non so, comunque fece il possibile per distruggere quel materiale organico. Fu questa fu una delle effettive ragioni per le quali si trovò improvviso contro l’Organizzazione.  
\- Avrebbe potuto agire prima… - brontolai.  
\- Anche la sua vita era nelle loro mani, alla fine. Si convinse solo quando i veri capi decisero di tentare un esperimento assurdo quanto abominevole, nel tentativo di aumentare le probabilità che il suo codice genetico si replicasse quanto più possibilmente simile al suo…  
\- Sarebbe? – domandai, innervosito.  
\- Il bambino di Lea non era figlio di Rei…  
La sua voce era stata sussurrata appena, eppure pensai che se avesse gridato non l’avrei recepita meglio. Solo dopo diversi secondi ne compresi il significato, e soprattutto le implicazioni. Le frange del tappeto non avrebbero potuto costituire una valida distrazione che mi distogliesse dalla marea di pensieri orribili che m’invasero cuore e cervello.  
\- Lea… - balbettai.  
\- Fecondazione in vitro, inseminazione artificiale. Non ne sapeva niente, almeno all’inizio. Era continuamente usata come cavia per esperimenti di tutti i tipi, perciò s’immaginava che non avrebbe sospettato nulla, tanto più che le era stato dato l’ordine di unirsi a Rei per concepire un bambino: non se ne sarebbe mai accorta. Rei in qualche modo lo scoprì, invece, e si assunse la paternità della creatura per evitarle quello shock… Solo che in seguito, non so come, Lea è lo ha capito, e per questo motivo si è fatta togliere la vita.  
\- Era… era per questo che non volevo farne parola con Ralph..?  
Il ragazzo dalla chioma bicolore annuì.  
\- Lui voleva sapere qualcosa in più su Tabrys e sé stesso, ma non mi risulta che sia venuto a conoscenza anche di questo. Sicuramente non da me. – cercò il mio sguardo, prima di continuare - Glielo dirai?  
Scossi vigorosamente la testa, e sussurrai frastornato:  
\- Naturalmente no.  
Kei si alzò dalla sedia e si accovacciò di fronte al camino, adoperandosi per accenderlo. Lo ringraziai mentalmente, perché mi sentivo intirizzito fisicamente tanto quanto nello spirito. Dopo diversi minuti di silenzio bisbigliò:  
\- Ralph è convinto che tu abbia dimenticato tutto e, a quanto ho capito, si è rifatto una vita con Yuriy. – annuii, colto da una fastidiosa fitta al petto – Forse faresti meglio a sparire e dimenticare ogni cosa… - sollevai gli occhi verso di lui – Per ora nessuno lo ha messo al corrente della verità, ma potrebbe succedere… e allora magari tornerà da te, in cerca di conferme. Sei disposto ad accettare il peso di questa possibilità, pur sapendo che, messo con le spalle al muro, non saresti in grado di mentirgli, Boris..?  
Non gli risposi. I documenti erano ancora sul tavolino dove li avevo riposto, quando Kei li prese tra le dita e li fece scivolare lentamente nel fuoco, con noncuranza, ad alimentare la danza nascente delle fiammelle. Non feci nulla per fermarlo. Muto, rimasi a scrutare quella mia verità tangibile al tatto che si sgretolava man mano con esasperante lentezza, facendosi cenere nell’essere divorata da quel bollore.

* * *

(*) Letteralmente, la presunta arte di predire il futuro evocando le ombre dei morti. Mi pareva di aver letto da qualche parte che questo stesso termine si riferisse anche alla pratica occulta che servirebbe a resuscitare i defunti (Ma che razza di roba leggi in genere, tu? -.-;;; NdLettori), ma non ne sono sicura al 100%... In ogni modo, nel capitolo che avete appena finito di leggere è inteso con quest’ultimo significato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un breve ma corposo capitolo, dopo il quale Boris si ritirerà definitivamente da questa storia. Avrei potuto farlo già alla fine del 21°, ma mi sembrava che con tutte le questioni rimaste in sospeso, specie per lui sarebbe sembrato assurdo, se non avessi almeno accennato alle sue eventuali ricerche in proposito…  
> Alcuni chiarimenti riguardo questa parte: com’è ovvio Kei tace completamente per quanto riguarda la ‘questione Yu-Rei’, però ciò che ha detto riguardo l’incantesimo e Tabrys è tutto vero (sebbene alcuni aspetti vadano ancora chiariti…). Preciso inoltre che Boris non deve aver ancora intuito che l’antico testo cinese in questione è lo stesso trovato sul corpo di Yuriy dopo la sua nottata trascorsa con Rei in ‘Otherside’… Tirate un po’ voi le somme.  
> Quanto al se sia vero o meno che Aleandra portava in grembo il figlio del proprio fratellastro, vi lascerò nel dubbio. Poteva trattarsi di una menzogna preparata da Kei (se non da Ralph stesso…) per indurlo a lasciar perdere la ricerca oppure la verità (e in quel caso, il tedesco ne è a conoscenza..?), ma in ogni modo sia Lea che Shen Li sono morte parecchio tempo fa e non danno più alcun fastidio a nessuno… Lasciamole dunque a riposare in pace. Comunque, è probabile che sia se pure fosse vero, Boris non sapesse certe cose prima che Ralph manipolasse i suoi ricordi, come ha affermato Kei.  
> La parola che dà titolo al capitolo, ‘ordalia’, indicava nel Medioevo una prova fisica a cui si sottoponeva l’accusato presso i popoli germanici, e il cui risultato era ritenuto un responso divino sulla sua innocenza o colpevolezza. Era detta anche ‘giudizio di Dio’ (ma anche le cosiddette prove del fuoco e dell’acqua hanno a che fare con l’ordalia, aggiungerei io… ùù).  
> Ah, una piccola precisazione che poi è anche uno spoiler: nella casa in cui si è svolto il dialogo tra Boris e Kei, non c’erano solo loro due…  
> Arrivederci! ^_^


	23. Anywhere

Tenendo saldamente stretto tra la punta delle dita il Bey allungai la mano verso la luce, e ruotai il polso in maniera tale che i raggi del sole potessero riflettersi al meglio sulla lucente superficie nera intarsiata di blu. Ogni volta che osservavo da vicino Chaotic Thanatos restavo colpito dal perverso senso di meraviglia che era capace di infondermi: non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come un oggetto composto di metallo e plastica potesse essere stato abbellito in quella maniera, dotandolo di magnifiche sfumature color cobalto quasi damascate, che mi parevano impossibili essere state, se non concepite, almeno realizzate da artefice umano. Non provavo invece alcuna attrattiva nei confronti del frammento di creatura ospitato nel suo Bit-Chip, quell’abominio scaturito direttamente dalla mia carne e dal mio sangue…  
Chissà se anche mio padre aveva pensato qualcosa di simile vedendomi sonnecchiare nella mia culla, oppure se, almeno qualche volta, perlomeno quando la mamma era ancora viva, aveva provato gioia nel prendermi in braccio, e il suo petto si era gonfiato d’orgoglio nel riconoscere ancora in boccio sul mio viso alcuni di quei lineamenti che erano anche i suoi. Mi scappò un sorriso di autocompatimento, per via della mia stupidità: mio padre era un problema risolto da anni ormai, e, a parte qualche fugace riapparizione in alcuni incubi di tanto in tanto, non si poteva certo dire che fosse ancora capace di procurarmi fastidi, dunque non capivo il perché del mio struggermi ancora tanto intensamente a causa sua. Ero convito che l’armistizio firmato con la mia coscienza fosse ancora valido… Ritenevo infatti di essere cresciuto abbastanza da accettare il fatto che esistono genitori cattivi al mondo, e se il mio in particolare non era stato capace di volermi bene erano problemi suoi, non miei, che per quanti sforzi avessi compiuto non ero riuscito a rendermi amabile ai suoi occhi. Il riemergere di quell’antica incertezza mi aveva spiazzato per un attimo, tutto qui.  
Una folata di vento più gelido del solito fece borbottare la persona che era là fuori con me a tenermi compagnia, oppure stava cercando di attirare la mia attenzione, forse. Mi voltai verso Tara, e la scorsi mentre lottava strenuamente contro le folate fredde nel tentativo di tenere giù la gonna. Sarebbe stato lecito chiedersi cosa ci facessimo insieme, chiusi fuori al balcone di Kei da quasi due ore e senza neppure un cappotto per ripararci dal clima rigido… La risposta era semplice: sarebbe stato alquanto imbarazzante per tutti se, nel ritornare all’interno della casa, ci fossimo incrociati con Boris, che vi era entrato furtivamente e soprattutto prima di quanto avessi calcolato. Di sicuro il mio amico non poteva sapere che il giapponese ci aveva invitati a restare lì in attesa che sbrigasse alcune faccende, e che se avevamo programmato quell’incontro era stato proprio per discutere di lui. Io e il Dranzerblader ci eravamo imbattuti in Tara per strada, e, forse incautamente, le avevo chiesto se per caso avesse avuto voglia di aggregarsi a noi. Certo non mi aspettavo una riposta affermativa.  
Indubbiamente i miei rapporti con quella ragazza non avrebbero potuto essere definiti come amichevoli, soprattutto a causa del mio atteggiamento scostante nei suoi riguardi, ma adesso iniziavo a immaginare il motivo per cui Boris poteva aver desiderato che fosse la sua ragazza: riusciva a mettere chiunque a suo agio, e soprattutto non perdeva mai la testa. Fisicamente parlando continuavo a trovarla abbastanza scialba e in questo senso sostanzialmente poco adatta al mio ex-coinquilino, ma del resto non è che fossi molto esperto in materia di donne, e riflettendoci su dubitavo che sarei mai riuscito a considerare ‘appropriata’ una sua qualunque possibile compagna che non rientrasse nella categoria una-botta-e-via… Su una cosa però mi ero completamente ricreduto: Tara non era certamente la ragazzina incapace di aprire bocca e spaventata dal mondo che mi era sembrata alla prima impressione. Quando ci eravamo ritrovati faccia a faccia inaspettatamente, e nel mio caso non ero proprio convinto che sarei riuscito a dare una spiegazione plausibile alla mia presenza lì, se fosse stato necessario, lei aveva dimostrato certamente più sangue freddo di me. Io ero alle prese col casino che c’era nel laboratorio di Rei (*), lei stava raccogliendo alcuni oggetti personali di Bo per portarli all’ospedale dov’era ricoverato: accorgersi l’uno dell’altro era stato inevitabile. Non sapevo come, ma in qualche maniera doveva aver capito che avrei cacciato parecchia gente nei guai, se avessi dovuto rispondere ad anche una sola delle sue domande, così non me ne aveva poste di alcun genere. Poi quella mattina ci eravamo rivisti e, senza battere ciglio, aveva tirato fuori dalla borsetta Chaotic Thanatos sotto gli sguardi allibiti miei e di Kei dicendo:  
\- Fortuna che ti ho rincontrato! Non avrei saputo come rendertelo, altrimenti.  
Ciò che più mi scioccava in lei era la sua flemma assoluta, la tranquillità quasi indolente con la quale pareva affrontare ogni evento fuori programma la investisse e che sarebbe riuscito a mettere sottosopra una persona qualunque. Oppure era per ipocrisia o per freddo calcolo, se la voce le usciva modulata dalle labbra sempre in un tono tanto pacifico? Le avevo strappato il suo uomo, in fondo, e solo per gettarlo in un inferno forse peggiore di quello da quale si era allontanato a fatica. Eppure nulla sembrava prenderla in contropiede, anche se ero ormai certo che non potesse trattarsi di una spia dell’Organizzazione o di altre associazioni analoghe, e non avrebbe dovuto sapere più di quel poco che ci eravamo fatti scappare di bocca io e magari Boris. Lei, in compenso, mi aveva svelato cose che mi avevano sconvolto maggiormente che se mi avesse rivelato di essere il nuovo Capo.  
\- Conosco almeno di nome Rei Kon perché pratico la magia anch’io: sono una strega. – aveva detto tranquillamente, per poi aggiungere subito dopo, quasi a mo’ di scusa davanti alla mia espressione presumibilmente basita – Non l’ho mai nascosto a Boris.  
Mi voltai ed ebbi la certezza che mi stesse osservando impensierita. I nostri occhi s’incontrarono: due tizzoni nerissimi ma spenti, simili a carbone bagnato, e un paio d’iridi di un nocciola caldo e rassicurante.  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto portarti qui. E’ davvero troppo pericoloso. – sussurrai. Mi aspettavo una risposata del tipo ‘So badare a me stessa’, invece chiese a bruciapelo:  
\- Rei Kon e Yuriy Ivanov sono la stessa persona, adesso?  
Fino a che punto era innocente, quella domanda? Una farfallina dalle ali violacee iniziò a svolazzare attorno a noi.  
\- Rei è convinto di essere Yuriy. Per colpa mia, tra l’altro. – mi lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo – So fare un sacco di cose, sai?  
Sotto il suo sguardo perplesso, con un rapido gesto della mano agguantai l’insetto alato, e lo strinsi nel mio pugno senza arrivare a schiacciarlo. Quando lo riaprii, nel mio palmo era rimasto solo un minuscolo mucchietto di polvere. Tara sembrò trattenere a stento un piccolo grido d’orrore. Ma la ‘magia’ non era ancora finita... Dopo un paio di secondi serrai nuovamente le dita e, non appena ripetei il gesto di poco prima, la farfalla riapparve incredibilmente intatta al solito posto. Attese per qualche momento, apparentemente ignara dell’essere stata cenere inanimata per diversi istanti, dopodiché spiccò il volò altrettanto inconsapevole diretta verso lidi più sicuri.  
\- Stupefacente… - mormorò la ragazza, ancora visibilmente confusa. Forse io non avrei usato quell’aggettivo, pensai tra me e me, ma non lo dissi.  
\- Anni fa, uno dei pochi uomini che sia mai riuscito ad amare sacrificò la sua vita per riparare a danni fatti da altri. – la bionda sollevò il capo di colpo – Rei Kon profanò il suo sepolcro e mi privò perfino della sua salma, inoltre ebbe la sfacciataggine di venirmi a riferire che aveva fatto a pezzi il suo cadavere e disperso in mare le ceneri.  
Gli occhi di Tara scintillarono.  
\- Non potevi fare questo, allora, vero?  
\- Già. – replicai fiaccamente – Ma nel corso degli anni ho imparato una marea di nuovi trucchetti. Ci credo, che sono ancora così ricercato. - la frase poteva suonare disgustosa, ma la strega non parve curarsene troppo.  
\- Tu sei diverso da noi. – affermò con decisione – Il primo e più essenziale concetto che si cerca di inculcare nella mente di chi decide di praticare le Arti è che non si può produrre potere, ma semplicemente essere veicoli della forza degli enti ai quali si chiede aiuto. La tua stessa esistenza, Ralph, rappresenta la negazione vivente del principio che sta alla base di ogni magia.  
\- Per me è diverso. Io non sono un mago, non ho bisogno di invocare alcuna entità né di lanciare incantesimi, perché il solo potere che sono in grado di richiamare risiede nel mio stesso corpo. E’ ciò che scorre nelle mie vene mescolato al sangue, giungendo così in ogni centimetro del mio organismo ed insozzando le mie carni e la mia anima già putrida. Quello che mi permette di manipolare i ricordi altrui, alterare le percezioni, rubare l’anima e richiamarla indietro. Soltanto io posso essere Chaos, perciò io sono la mia magia. – le risposi (un po’ troppo sfacciatamente, forse, ne ero conscio) – Ma nonostante ciò, non posso applicare questa potenza contro me stesso senza danneggiarmi. Sono un pericolo ad uso d’altri, ed è necessario che io sia sigillato perché nessuno possa più attingere a questa fonte contaminata.  
Vidi le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi. Appariva chiaramente turbata.  
\- E Rei, che fine farà?  
Non risposi subito. Mi premetti due dita sugli occhi affaticati, e solo dopo mi rivolsi nuovamente a lei:  
\- Lui è infetto, perché ha ricevuto il mio battesimo (**). Lui è il Tramite di Tabrys, triplice entità espulsa fuori direttamente dal grembo di Chaos, prodotto contaminato della mia più intima essenza. Uomini superbi se ne impossessarono credendo che in tal modo si sarebbero potuti rendere capaci di possedermi, ma questa è cosa assurda come lo sarebbe il credere di poter comprendere come riprodurre un albero annusando il profumo dei suoi fiori. Io stesso, il solo ad aver diritto a sfruttare questa forza, sono stato concepito fin dal principio per essere un semplice essere umano dal destino identico a quello di tutta la gente comune. Rei Kon potrebbe arrivare a metter le mani su materia che non gli compete, dunque va assolutamente reso innocuo.  
\- Però Rei non è consapevole di tutto questo. – mormorò lei - Non avrebbe diritto ad un’altra possibilità?  
\- So perfettamente che è colpa mia, cosa credi? – sbottai, ma Tara replicò pacatamente:  
\- Non ti sto accusando di nulla. Volevo solo consigliarti di non sacrificare automaticamente una persona che, al momento, non sa neppure bene perché è al mondo.  
Le mie dita tamburellavano nervosamente sul davanzale del terrazzo.  
\- Non sapevo certo che degli idioti si fossero permessi di alimentare col mio sangue quel pazzo per anni interi, né tanto meno che lui decidesse di punto in bianco di usare un incantesimo dall’esito incerto, specie considerate le condizioni psicofisiche nelle quali versava.  
Sollevò gli occhi e il suo sguardo, per qualche minuto, si perse nell’orizzonte, quasi scrutasse il cielo cercando di capire che tempo avrebbe fatto di lì a poco innanzi. Solo in seguitò si decise a chiedere:  
\- Pensi che Rei abbia ucciso Yuriy di proposito?  
\- No. – risposi sinceramente – Rei ha sempre sofferto immensamente per il fatto di non avere accanto nessuno di cui potersi fidare, ed odiava sopra ogni cosa restare solo. Mi ha fatto tornare a costo della sua stessa vita ma, per quanto uno possa essere pazzo e follemente innamorato, non ci si suicida mai a cuor leggero, soprattutto dopo un’esistenza vissuta in schiavitù… A Yuriy poteva importare poco meno che niente di me e Boris, ma per Rei noi due rappresentavamo l’uomo amato come un’ossessione fin da quand’era appena un ragazzino e il prototipo perfetto dell’amico ideale… per quanto l’idea potrebbe non risultare molto gradita né a me né a Bo, s’intende. Ma è stato il motivo che lo ha spinto, seppur inconsapevolmente, ad ammazzare il rosso e prenderne il posto. Pure grazie a me, oltretutto…  
La bionda aprì la bocca come a voler aggiungere qualcosa, ma prima che ci riuscisse la porta-finestra del balcone si spalancò, e Kei Hiwatari fece la sua ricomparsa.  
\- Alla buonora! – lo stuzzicai – Potevi almeno lasciarci una stufa a gas, qua fuori…  
Kei mi guardò in malo modo, mentre mi passavo le mani lungo le braccia come a fare intendere che stessi cercando di riscaldarmi a quel modo.  
\- Boris non se ne andava più. – borbottò in risposta. Aggiunse sibillino – Dovrai ripagarmi il muro e la carta da parati che sono rimasti danneggiati a causa sua.  
Mentre mi accingevo a rientrare in casa con gli altri, mio malgrado, tornai a riflettere sulle parole di Tara: diversamente da quanto sarebbe potuto accadere appena un paio di settimane prima, adesso sapevo con certezza che, ammazzando l’attuale Rei Kon così su due piedi, rischiavo tra le altre cose di compiere un grosso errore di valutazione. Se una volta avevo qualche dubbio sul fatto che il presunto cinese col quale convivevo effettivamente non sapesse con chiarezza chi fosse, ormai non potevo più negare di conoscere parti di verità che gli sfuggivano solo per fare i miei comodi: il destino aveva congiurato per l’ennesima volta contro di noi, e anche se non intenzionalmente Rei, invece di andare incontro alla morte, aveva ‘semplicemente’ annullato la propria mente per prendere in custodia quella di un altro. Un desiderio inconscio che in fondo non mi giungeva neppure del tutto nuovo: esattamente come un serpente ha bisogno di cambiar pelle di tanto in tanto, io necessitavo di cambiare identità non appena la mia iniziava a starmi stretta. Vivevo di finzione, di quelle belle parole che ero tanto bravo a tirar fuori nei momenti più opportuni lasciando regolarmente a bocca aperta gli altri. Però quel continuo mutare ed ingannare tutti compreso me mi lasciava spiazzato, sbilanciato, tanto da non permettermi più di esprimere un giudizio realistico neppure su me stesso: incapace di capire con precisione dove finissero i miei difetti e dove iniziassero le mie virtù, l’opinione altrui espressa nei miei riguardi era diventata il solo metro di valutazione che ritenessi valido. Considerato quanto la verità potesse essere molteplice per via della pluralità dei punti di vista, era facile intuire come mai non fossi più in grado di comprendere neppure il mio stesso cuore.  
  
Forse il germe di ciò che sarei diventato si era già dischiuso in me molto prima che me ne rendessi conto a livello cosciente, eppure mi era sempre piaciuto attribuire a te quell’input che mi avrebbe costretto a scavarmi a fondo dentro. Si trattava di un qualcosa venuto alla luce gradatamente, nel corso degli anni, scaturito gocciolando poco a poco direttamente dal mio animo, mentre nel mio cervello di bambino iniziavano a prodursi pensieri forse anche troppo elaborati per quell’età. Mi affannavo, infatti, alla ricerca di metodologie di vita valide che mi permettessero di esprimere al meglio le mie potenzialità, ponendomi così al di sopra di quella massa d’idioti invidiosi che mi circondava. Di quella marmaglia che si divertiva a schernirmi e ad intralciarmi sbattendomi davanti agli occhi la sua felicità disgustosa, rigettata fuori direttamente dall’incompetenza nella quale languiva. Ma Dio, quanto fastidiosamente riusciva a pungolarmi…  
Tu eri semplicemente perfetto. Non mi veniva in mente altro aggettivo che avesse potuto esprimere meglio come apparivi ai miei occhi. Allora forse non riuscivo ancora a capirne bene i motivi, ma col tempo mi sarebbe parso sempre più probabile che questo dipendesse dal fatto che ti sentissi simile a me più di quanto non mi fosse mai accaduto con nessun altro essere umano… mi stavo innamorando, sì, ma di un amore profondo quanto torbido e malato. Ciò che anni prima mi aveva spinto a calare immediatamente al suolo gli occhi audaci che avevo osato posare su di te, persisteva ancora per quanto potessi essere cresciuto: un inguaribile senso d’inferiorità mi attanagliava, e avrebbe seguitato a tormentarmi dolorosamente fino a quando il tuo ricordo sarebbe rimasto acceso in me.  
Sapevo che le tue lodi erano sempre state sincere, ma mi sentivo troppo miserabile rispetto a te, per riuscire ad apprezzarle senza che mi suonassero almeno vagamente come adulazioni senza fondamento: tu questo non lo avevi mai capito, ed eri rimasto al mio fianco concedendomi il tuo sostegno fino a quando ti era stato possibile, ignaro di come realmente potessi sentirmi. Dicevi di volermi rendere felice, ma non avevi mai provato neppure per un attimo a guardarmi davvero dentro. I tuoi tentativi di infondermi forza e coraggio, per quanto manifestati senza alcuna malizia, ponevano le basi esclusivamente su quella che era la tua idea di sentirsi sicuri.  
Quando infine ti concedesti a me, per un attimo fu come aver potuto gettare uno sguardo sul paradiso… per poi capire, immediatamente dopo, che non avrei mai potuto risiedervi: io non avrei mai fatto parte del tuo mondo, ne ero escluso a priori. Per poterti restare accanto era indispensabile che ti dimostrassi di continuo, arrancando alle tue spalle senza mai tentare di raggiungerti, che ero innocuo e non sarei mai stato capace di farti del male, di danneggiare quella posizione che ti eri guadagnato con le unghie e con i denti a costo di tutto, e che ancora oggi costituiva per te una fonte di gravi preoccupazioni. Eri debole, Igor, come e più di me. Ma in ogni caso, comunque si fossero messe le cose, ero destinato a restarti sempre dietro di almeno un passo mentre procedevi nel tuo cammino, a sostare sempre una spanna più in basso rispetto a dove tu ti fossi fermato a riprendere fiato. L’aver raggiunto l’apice insieme, come routine collaudata da tempo pretendeva, mi aveva solo reso più chiaro ciò che sapevo già: se tenevo ancora un braccio posato sugli occhi non era per nasconderti lacrime oramai inariditesi, ma per non vederti.  
\- Dobbiamo andare. - la tua voce mi richiamò all’ordine.  
Ti scorgesti su di me, e piccole ciocche scarlatte e sudaticce caddero ad offuscare il tuo sguardo di giada. Le scostasti con un gesto nervoso della mano.  
Protesi le braccia verso l’alto, in un gesto che appariva quasi banale e disperato: mi pareva di tenderle verso il nulla, di cercare di abbracciare la luce. Non avevi mai pensato, nell’inseguire i tuoi ideali, a chi ti lasciavi indietro?  
  
 _Ti allunghi. Ti allunghi._  
 _Non sai che svanisci._ (***)  
  
Gli occhi mi si aprirono, di scatto, su quella che avevo imparato a riconoscere come la ‘camera mia e di Rei’. Indossavo un pigiama pesante, ero accoccolato sotto uno spesso strato di coperte tirato su fin sopra al naso e fuori, sgorgando giù dalla più totale oscurità, stava precipitando una tale quantità di pioggia che a stento sarei riuscito ad intravedere qualcosa al di là dei vetri umidi della finestra.  
“D’inverno non dovrebbe piovere così spesso,” pensai, “ma soltanto fare un freddo boia. Perché non si mette a nevicare, così almeno variamo un po’?”  
Un alluce si strofinò cautamente contro la pianta grinzosa di uno dei miei piedi. Non era un gesto casuale, ma un segnale ben preciso e tacitamente noto ad entrambi: non soddisfatto di quel poco che riusciva a cavarmi di bocca con le tenaglie, Rei ci provava anche coi piedi… Allungai l’arto verso la fonte di quel piacevole tepore, acconsentendo più o meno volontariamente ad un scambio di gesti affettuosi inaspettato.  
\- Sei sveglio? – bisbigliò, per quanto la risposta fosse ovvia. Mi girai nella sua direzione e, una volta dopo essermi ricoricato per bene su di un fianco, tornai ad intrecciare le gambe con le sue. Rei appariva abbastanza scarmigliato, ma quanto mai desto. Gli risposi dunque ponendogli un’altra domanda:  
\- Tu, piuttosto, da quando lo sei?  
Sospirò.  
\- Da quando hai cominciato a rigirarti tra le lenzuola in continuazione, manco ti avessero costretto a stenderti su di una griglia bollente. – mormorò con vago tono di rimprovero, per poi addolcirsi – Sonno agitato?  
\- Sogni non proprio piacevoli. – dissi tra i denti. Il ricordo dell’ultima volta che ero stato a letto con Igor prima che lui andasse a suicidarsi era da considerarsi alla stregua di un incubo? In ogni modo non avevo rivangato nessuna scena erotica con la mente, ma soltanto rielaborato per l’ennesima volta, forse sterilmente, il mio antico lutto. Gli occhi aurei del mio amante mi scrutavano con solerzia, attenti, alla febbrile ricerca di una falla qualsiasi nel mio atteggiamento ambiguo che gli permettesse di appigliarsi almeno vagamente al genere di pensieri che potevano starmi a passare in quel momento per il cervello. Rei non faceva altro che osservarmi, ne ero consapevole, e considerato fino a che punto gli negavo la verità, non me la sentivo di rimproverarlo neppure quando il suo atteggiamento arrivava a farsi fastidioso. Lo rabbonii – Ma adesso è tutto finito.  
Quello sguardo indagatore continuò a scrutarmi per almeno un altro paio di secondi, infine, seppur non troppo convinto, si sciolse dal mio. Il cinese si rannicchiò contro il mio petto, e io presi quasi automaticamente a massaggiargli blandamente la parte bassa della schiena, sopra il sedere. Mugolò di piacere. Proseguii per alcuni minuti, fino a quando non avvertii il suo respiro farsi più rilassato. Le gocce di pioggia stavano battendo contro i vetri con un’intensità tale da ricordare addirittura il frastuono della grandine. Fuori era tutto sempre più nero.  
\- Mi piace da morire…  
\- Cosa?  
\- La pioggia.  
Sollevai un sopracciglio.  
\- Non capisco cosa ci sia di bello. Oltretutto, non è neppure più stagione…  
\- Meglio: quando arriva inaspettata, è ancora più gradita. – sorrise – La pioggia mi fa sentire pigro. Non sono uno che ama particolarmente starsene a poltrire, però, se fuori la butta giù a questa maniera ed è tutto grigio, mi passa ogni voglia di alzarmi dal letto anche se dovrei. La pioggia riesce a fare apprezzare il riposo perfino ad un tipo iperattivo come me.  
\- Cosa avresti di iperattivo, tu? – lo presi in giro, e vidi le sue guance, per un attimo, gonfiarsi in uno sbuffo. Sembrò ripensarci, perché il suo viso tornò tranquillo… mentre le sue mani, letteralmente due pezzi di ghiaccio, si facevano strada sotto la stoffa della giacca del mio pigiama. Rabbrividii, e ragionai sul fatto di non aver messo in conto che la nottata avrebbe potuto prendere certi risvolti. Non stavo affatto pensando al sesso, stranamente, anche se era ovvio che ‘quel qualcuno’ che abitava al di sotto della mia cintura si sarebbe scomodato ben volentieri a sollevare la testa per dare un’occhiata a ciò che si stava combinando da quelle parti, se Rei non avesse smesso di strofinarsi con la sua solita studiata casualità contro il mio inguine…  
\- Oltre ad essere molto poetici e rilassanti, come dovresti già sapere i temporali mi eccitano non poco… - sussurrò il cinese ammiccante, montando sul mio bacino con consumata destrezza. La sua intraprendenza non avrebbe dovuto certo giungermi nuova, però per qualche motivo mi sentivo vagamente a disagio. Lasciai che le sue dita aggraziate anche se intirizzite sbottonassero l’indumento che mi rivestiva il torace, per poi allontanare i lembi d stoffa fino a portarne alla luce la carnagione spiccatamente candida. Invece di accarezzarmi, Rei si limitò a percorrerla con lo sguardo: capii subito che non si era perso in una delle sue solite contemplazioni estatiche del mio corpo, ma che la sua era una più attenta ispezione.  
\- Cerchi qualcosa? – gli domandai, pur conoscendo la probabile risposta. Sollevai il busto per sfilare del tutto il pigiama, e i nostri volti, per qualche secondo, rimasero l’uno in prossimità dell’altro.  
\- Constatavo solo quanto sei bello così, tutto bianco. – mormorò sorridendo, finalmente sollevato. Ovviamente, si riferiva all’assenza di nuove, rosse ferite sanguinati sul mio corpo. Con uno scatto di reni ribaltai le nostre posizioni e lo feci scivolare dolcemente sotto di me (in realtà strillò, ma certo non per la bruschezza del mio gesto), e lo rimbeccai sardonico:  
\- Uomo di poca fede…  
  
Un altro tuono, e giù altra acqua. Massì, scarica, scarica…  
La manina di Rei continuava a zampettarmi sul torace, irrequieta, apparentemente contandomi le costole o sostando sullo sterno per ascoltare il battito che andava calmandosi del mio cuore. Rimasi per alcuni minuti ad occhi chiusi, mentre le sue labbra disseminavano senza sosta piccoli baci lungo la linea della mia mascella. Era come riprendere fiato dopo aver tenuto la testa sott’acqua per un tempo indefinitamente lungo, un attimo prima che i polmoni ti scoppino per lo sforzo. Un brivido ghiacciato che ti scende all’improvviso lungo la schiena anche se fuori il clima è torrido, inatteso ma gradevole. Di sicuro, quelle sensazioni tanto confuse dovevano derivare dal fatto che erano anni che non avevo un vero e proprio partner amoroso… Da dopo che ero stato resuscitato, la mia era stata una discesa diretta verso gli Inferi, anche se forse non nel senso più concreto del termine: nei primi mesi non avevo fatto altro che maledire quel miracolo, poi mi ero arreso all’idea di non avere il fegato per tentare di nuovo di uccidermi e, lentamente, avevo concesso almeno al mio spirito di spegnersi. Avevo passato una vita intera a lottare, dividendomi tra i miei molti amanti, tenuti accuratamente nell’ombra, e l’unica passione che avevo, il Beyblade, passando da dolore a piacere senza mai riuscire ad assimilare nulla di duraturo, frustrandomi nel rendermi conto che tutto ciò che mi circondava mi annoiava ma anche conscio del fatto che, scartando scartando, non mi sarebbe rimasto niente. Quelli erano alcuni dei motivi che mi avevano spinto a ritirarmi completamente dal mondo, alla mia ‘seconda occasione’, e nonostante la totale apatia nella quale mi ero trascinato non riuscivo a rimpiangere a pieno ciò che avevo perso. Rei rappresentava una meteora nella mia piatta esistenza, una parentesi di divertimento tra le varie incombenze che avevo da sbrigare. Sì, era di quello, che si trattava.  
Sollevai le palpebre, e lui approfittò di quel momento per piantare le sue iridi dorate nelle mie. Sorrise ancora una volta, benevolo e vagamente sornione. Fui colto da una strana consapevolezza: Rei Kon, il Rei Kon del passato, almeno, non mi aveva mai sorriso a quel modo. Di lui ricordavo bene solo i ghigni di scherno, prima che mi ferisse a parole o coi fatti. Inoltre, non mi pareva di aver mai scorto sul suo viso un’espressione di preoccupazione, di pena interiore, di confusione candidamente espressa: solo qualche scatto d’ira e brevi periodi di depressione zeppa di malinconia, che lo prendevano con la repentinità tipica di coloro che soffrono di disturbi psichici. Del resto, si trattava pur sempre del pazzoide che, per quanto fosse consapevole del fatto che pur portando avanti la nostra relazione non smettevamo un attimo di metterci le corna a vicenda, di tanto in tanto andava di matto e, al posto della colazione, mi faceva servire la testa del mio spasimante di turno su di un piatto d’argento… Ma quello con cui dividevo attualmente il letto, chi era? Rei Kon di sicuro, e avevo le prove per dimostrarlo purtroppo, per quanto lui potesse non rendersene conto. Forse il suo attuale comportamento era una mescolanza derivata da quella delle due menti che coesistevano, ma un dubbio continuava a tartassarmi: il vero Rei, vero inteso per come sarebbe potuto essere senza le costrizioni dell’Organizzazione e i condizionamenti derivati dalla pazzia, avrebbe somigliato almeno vagamente al ragazzo che correva a crogiolarsi tra le mie braccia appena poteva?  
Ebbi un moto di fastidio anche se lui probabilmente non se ne accorse, intento com’era a mordicchiare i miei polpastrelli. Ero davvero irrecuperabile. Passasse pure che tirassi un sospiro di sollievo dopo essere riuscito a convincere Rei a non andarsene e che lo assecondassi un po’ tanto per fargli intendere che ero pentito, in fondo faceva parte del gioco, ma non avevo il diritto di rilassarmi in quel modo… e men che meno di iniziare a pensare cose stupide, come che potesse esserci qualcosa di salvabile in quell’essere che avevo imparato essere così abietto. Come se non fosse bastato quello, mi permettevo perfino di spassarmela come se nulla fosse stato immediatamente dopo i tristi risvolti (dei quali ero diretto responsabile) che avevano portato alla morte della mia amicizia con Boris... Mi ero guardato bene dal confidarmi con Rei, come lui avrebbe certamente desiderato che facessi, ma cominciavo a capire i perché del mio costante esitare in tutta quella faccenda. La soluzione a quel dilemma era lì a portata di mano, di fronte ai miei occhi, solo che m’infastidiva prenderne atto a livello consapevole. Gli avvenimenti degli ultimi tempi cominciavano a riunirsi automaticamente tra loro come tasselli di un puzzle, svelando ai miei occhi sfuggenti la verità: i miei tentennamenti erano solo l’estrema conseguenza dell’ennesimo tentativo di accomodare una realtà che non mi piaceva più di tanto.  
Per una persona dotata di così bassa autostima come me, esisteva un solo modo per riscattasi a livello emotivo: trovare qualcuno disposto a considerarlo la sua massima priorità, che ne sopportasse manfrine e scoppi di rabbia immotivati tanto quanto le asfissianti richieste continue di dimostrazioni d’affetto e che, all’occorrenza, arrivasse a piangere per ricordargli quanto tenesse al loro rapporto.  
Dopo aver rincontrato Boris per la prima volta in seguito al mio ‘ritorno’, ci avevo messo poco a rendermi conto che non era più semplicemente l’amico che mi aveva accudito durante i miei giorni più cupi. Quel paio d’anni vissuti in completa solitudine conseguenti alla tragedia che lo aveva privato dei suoi compagni lo avevano cambiato, lo shock tremendo lo aveva reso ancora più diffidente verso il mondo esterno, e la mia inaspettata resurrezione doveva perciò apparire ai suoi occhi doppiamente miracolosa. Da parte mia, che mi sentivo più vivo che morto, avevo assolutamente bisogno di un qualunque tipo di sostegno… I presupposti per far sì che la nostra amicizia si evolvesse in qualcosa di più anomalo c’erano tutti. Già da allora sapevo che la nostra squilibrata relazione non sarebbe mai potuta sfociare né in amore vero e proprio né in un mero rapporto fisico consensuale, eppure avevo accattato i suoi sentimenti così come mi venivano offerti. Nonostante ciò, dopo il bacio che c’eravamo scambiati avevo perso totalmente il controllo. Non ero dunque cambiato molto, rispetto all’adolescente smanioso di sesso ed assolutamente incontrollabile che ero stato? Quello non c’entrava niente, in verità. La situazione era spiegabile in termini certamente più semplici, se non banali: a cambiare non era stato tanto il rapporto che c’era tra me e Boris, ma io. Alla ricerca di un nuovo equilibrio mi ero rivolto al mio vecchio sostegno, alla mia roccia, ma mi ero visto negare il solito appoggio, almeno nel senso che intendevo io. Non avevo stuprato Boris semplicemente perché desideravo unirmi carnalmente a lui, ma perché volevo liberarmi del legame che ci vincolava e che io per primo avevo voluto stringere in quel modo soffocante. Lo avevo ferito perché lui decidesse di conseguenza di abbandonarmi, permettendomi così di piangermi addosso senza sentirmi troppo in colpa all’idea che, rivelandomi diverso da come apparivo, avrei deluso sia lui che me stesso. Una tattica squallida quanto il genere umano e vecchia come il mondo, che nel corso della mia vita avevo messo in pratica con una frequenza ritenibile come patologica.  
Rei sollevò lo sguardo verso il mio volto, senza smettere di tener stretto tra i denti il mio dito medio. Arrossii, stupidamente. Facevo dannatamente schifo, e il mio modo di comportarmi era ignobile perfino nei suoi riguardi, sempre considerando di chi si trattava. Fui assalito dall’angoscia: quello era Rei Kon, e che diamine! Colui grazie al quale avevo imparato a riconsiderare l’effettivo significato del verbo ‘prostituirsi’… Ero stato con moltissimi uomini diversi nel corso della mia breve vita e probabilmente la gente, nel considerare la mia leggerezza, avrebbe decretato che mi stavo letteralmente buttando via, ma nonostante questo io mi sforzavo di non avvertire più di tanto quel degrado, dicendomi che in fondo si trattava di scelte ponderate e che nel concedersi ad una persona l’importante era che si stabilisse un tacito accordo di libero consenso tra i due. Dopo aver conosciuto Rei Kon, avevo capito come effettivamente mi vedevano i miei numerosi amanti: come un ragazzo attraente disposto ad allargare le gambe senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Non avevo più scuse dietro le quali nascondermi, questa era la mia vera natura. Avevo iniziato ad odiami per quella mia incapacità di tenere a freno certi tipi d’istinti, e, poco a poco, a deprimermi fino addirittura a desiderare la morte, convinto che non ne sarei mai uscito. Potevo perdonare Rei per quello, anche senza considerare tutti i danni che aveva arrecato ad altre persone? No.  
Mi stavo ingannando da solo, nel tentativo di convincermi che quella fosse una creatura innocente e pronta a rispondere in tutto e per tutto al mio disperato bisogno d’amore. Se fosse stato un ragazzo in pace con sé stesso, con attitudini normali e non disposto a donarsi completamente a me, spirito, mente e corpo, probabilmente non lo avrei mai degnato di tante vergognose attenzioni. Lo stavo trasformando in un angelo semplicemente perché mi serviva qualcuno che riempisse il vuoto lasciato da Boris, e quando Rei se ne sarebbe andato ne avrei cercato un altro e avanti così, in un ciclo continuo ed infinito… Quante volte mi ero svegliato di soprassalto nel sonno e, ritrovandolo al mio fianco, mi ero trattenuto a stento dal mettere fine alla sua esistenza premendogli un cuscino contro la faccia? Inoltre, diciamoci la verità, se si comportava così doveva essere per via del Fascino del Male, quella schifosa pulsione che riusciva ad attirare a me ogni sorta di maniaco perfino peggiore di come non fossi già io. Rei era solo stordito dal mio potere, non affezionato a me, si stava facendo guidare unicamente dai suoi istinti sessuali e…  
\- Ti amo.  
Calò un silenzio cimitero, interrotto solo per qualche istante dal mio deglutire sonoramente. Lo fissai per diversi secondi senza osare proferire verbo, la mia faccia presumibilmente contratta in una maschera dai lineamenti pietrificati. Lo aveva detto senza nessuna esitazione, però, constatata le mia non-reazione, distolse lo sguardo e si tirò dietro un orecchio una ciocca di capelli con un’indifferenza troppo ostentata per apparire realistica. Si stava mordicchiando un labbro, come faceva sempre quando gli sfuggiva qualcosa che sapeva bene non avrebbe mai dovuto rivelare. Ero costernato. Ero fin troppo consapevole della mia abilità nel mettere a disagio la gente, ma non pensavo che avrei potuto addirittura mettere qualcuno in tale soggezione da far sì che desiderasse rimangiarsi le proprie parole…  
Gli misi un dito sotto il mento, costringendolo a sollevarlo, e nel suo sguardo ferito lessi una tale angoscia, un senso di umiliazione tanto mal dissimulato da avvertirlo forte come se mi avesse riguardato in prima persona. Odiai quell’occhiata avvilita, e anche me stesso per averla provocata. Gli occhi Rei Kon esprimevano al massimo follia, questo non era previsto..! Sentivo che, se non avessi fatto qualcosa per spegnerlo, quello sguardo si sarebbe trasformato in un’immagine persistente volta a danneggiare direttamente il mio cervello, già abbastanza provato di suo. Avrei desiderato sopra ogni cose possedere le parole adatte per zittire quel muto grido d’accusa, ma pareva che tutt’ad un tratto le mie brillanti qualità di fine oratore avessero deciso di darmi forfait. Così chiusi i miei, di occhi, e ammutolii la fonte di quei silenziosi richiami con le mie labbra. Per qualche inspiegabile ragione, io e Rei ci ritrovammo avvinghiati in quel bacio tanto strettamente come forse non era mai accaduto neppure mentre facevamo l’amore… Capii subito una cosa: che, da allora in avanti, non ce l’avrei più fatta a mentirgli. E che non c’era più tempo, ma forse avevamo ancora un po’ di vantaggio su di loro. In qualunque modo si fossero messe le cose, però, iniziavo a rendermi conto di quanto potesse essere importante che lui fosse messo al corrente dell’intera verità. Stavo per compiere la pazzia più grossa della mia vita dopo lo stupro di Boris e il mio suicidio… ok, niente panico, Ralph!  
\- Do…dobbiamo andare… - biascicai ancora ansante quando ci separammo, lo sguardo irrimediabilmente fisso sulle sue labbra umide e fruttate.  
\- E dove? – mi domandò incredulo, vedendomi balzare giù dal letto e rivestirmi in fretta e furia.  
\- Mettiti qualcosa addosso, poi ti spiego.  
  
Una decina di minuti dopo stavamo correndo apparentemente senza meta sotto la pioggia, scarsamente protetti da un unico ombrello che non riusciva a ricoprire al meglio la propria funzione, visto come mi strattonavo dietro un sospettoso Rei quasi di forza. Maledetto me, che non avevo mai voluto prendermi la patente..! Tentai di farmi passare l’arrabbiatura e di mantenere la calma: la cosa più importante, in quel momento, era allontanarci il più presto da lì. Sapevo esattamente e da tempo cosa sarebbe accaduto, io per primo lo avevo voluto, ma adesso le cose erano diverse. Avevo un assoluto bisogno di parlare con Rei, di spiegargli come si erano svolti i fatti e cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi. Ero certo che mi avrebbe odiato, che avrebbe sofferto cento volte in più di quanto non soffrisse già adesso, che si sarebbe allontanato da me, ma non aveva importanza… anche se dopo, magari, avessi seguito il piano stabilito. Ero un ipocrita che cercava un confronto alla pari a scoppio ritardato, tanto per lavarsi la coscienza? Certo, ma non me ne importava niente. Almeno per il momento, non avrei permesso che…  
Un forte strattone al mio braccio mi costrinse a rallentare e fermarmi. Il nostro misero baglio si era sparso nel fango, l’ombrello era caduto preda del vento.  
\- Rei..?  
La sua mano, che si era tesa chiedendo il mio aiuto, ricadde flosciamente al suolo. Ancora quegli occhi addolorati. Lo avevo chiamato Rei… poi notai la chiazza scarlatta che andava allargandosi un po’ più su del suo coccige. Tentò di rialzarsi facendo leva sulle braccia, ma una fitta acuta di dolore lo fece urlare e ricadere a terra. M’inginocchiai al suo fianco sorreggendolo tra le braccia, il suo volto appariva trasfigurato dalla sofferenza.  
\- Le gambe… - balbettò. E io fui colto da un atroce presentimento… Un rumore di passi mi distolse da quei pensieri: qualcuno si stava avvicinando a noi, e certamente si trattava per lo meno di un gruppo di persone. La pioggia era troppo forte per permettermi di distinguere al meglio i visi di quegli estranei, ma le uniformi che indossavano non mi diedero dubbi nel riconoscerli. Nel giro di un minuto, un nugolo di uomini armati in nero, blu, rosso e bianco ci circondarono.  
Rei, ormai livido, tremava visibilmente nella mia stretta. Aveva capito… ma cosa? Io sapevo soltanto che dovevo agire. Ero sempre stato consapevole del fatto di essere tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza, ma certo non mi aspettavo che quelli sarebbero accorsi in massa e soprattutto così in fretta… Il sangue del mio compagno seguitava a sgorgare a fiotti sulle mie cosce, mescolandosi alla terra lurida. Forse era già troppo tardi per lui, ma se l’avessi abbandonato in balia dell’Organizzazione, prima di lasciarlo morire probabilmente gli avrebbero riservato parecchie altre sevizie che preferivo non immaginare neppure…  
\- Mi dispiace.  
Fui rapidissimo: la mia mano penetrò nel suo corpo in un lampo di luce, e ne fuoriuscì prima ancora che potesse emettere un grido strozzato. Il suo corpo si abbandonò immediatamente contro il mio petto. Tra le mie mani, splendente nel suo appariscente bagliore tricolore, Tabrys.  
Tra le fila nemiche s’innalzò un discreto vociare. Su, dimostriamo a questi idioti perché sarebbe bene temerci… Concentrai tutte le mie forze sulla lama circolare, ero certo che ce l’avrei fatta. Lo speravo, per lo meno. Palpitò. Una, due, tre volte, come fosse stato un cuore che si ostinava a battere ancora, seppur stritolato tra le mie dita. Rivoli di sudore gelido mi percorsero la fronte assieme alle gocce di pioggia. Rei si artigliò alla mia camicia fradicia. ‘Saremo ancora così appiccicosi, quando verrà l’estate?’, mi aveva domandato una volta scherzosamente, abbracciandosi a me ed osservando il segno di un morso ancora visibile sulla sua spalla, impresso su quella carnagione fragrante, biscottata. E io: ‘Va bene essere appiccicosi solo d’inverno e in privato’. I suoi occhi erano rivoltati all’indietro, e dalla bocca vomitava schiuma bianca in abbondanza. Dai gorgoglii che produceva, pareva che si stesse strozzando con la sua stessa saliva. Quanto a me, mi sentivo come se mi avessero costretto a buttare giù un paio di litri d’acido: una sorta di corrosione che partiva dall’interno, e col passare dei minuti andava espandendosi logorandomi progressivamente pezzo per pezzo.  
Poi, quando non ci speravo più, finalmente accadde. Mi aspettavo di veder comparire la solita nuvola, i fulmini violetti e il vento risucchiante, invece, di punto in bianco, ci ritrovammo tutti avvolti nell’oscurità. Era come trovarsi in una dimensione a parte, letteralmente. Erano spariti rumori, pioggia, ma anche un suolo sul quale poggiare i piedi e il cielo… galleggiavamo in un solido nulla. Cominciai ad udire le prime grida soffocate, a vedere quegli omuncoli iniziare a dibattersi come forsennati in una danza priva di senso, preda dei loro personali fantasmi. Una moltitudine, un formicaio umano che ci si agitava attorno mentre io e Rei, bloccati in quel pacifico occhio del ciclone, osservavamo la scena senza parteciparvi direttamente. Analizzai il nero di Chaos pendere possesso di quei poveri miserabili penetrando in ogni loro singolo orifizio e soffocandoli così dall’interno, inghiottirli nelle sue fauci con un risucchio, farli precipitare immediatamente nelle sue più oscure profondità. Ma, prima che la loro vita fosse mietuta e il giusto tributo pagato a Lei, che poteva donare e riprendere a proprio piacimento, potei scrutare con i miei stessi occhi allibiti gli spiriti di quegli sventurati abbandonare le loro spoglie esamini per dirigersi verso di me, materia evanescente e fluttuante che veniva ad infrangersi contro il mio fisico robusto come onde contro una scogliera. Ogni volta sobbalzavo sbattuto da forze invisibili e fredde, turbato, impreparato sul come reagire.  
Non sapevo dire con esattezza quanto fosse durato: pochi secondi, parecchi minuti, un’ora o anche più. Avvertivo la pulsazione farsi più convulsa, il mio respiro divenire spasmodico. Il calore della mano di Rei era il mio solo appiglio materiale alla realtà. Grondavo abbondantemente sudore, il mio intero corpo era scosso da brividi di un’intensità tale da rendermi difficile il definirne la natura. Non sentivo null’altro che ogni singolo dei miei sussulti perdersi come un’eco in quei labirintici meandri bui… Gli occhi mi si spalancarono di colpo, velati di lacrime al punto tale da non permettermi di scorgere cosa mi circondasse, quando una violenta contrazione mi prese repentinamente all’altezza dell’inguine teso, talmente feroce da mozzarmi in fiato in gola, da farmi raggomitolare immediatamente su me stesso nel tentativo di contenere quel dolore sconosciuto. Il mio intero ventre era spruzzato del suo sangue. Di fronte a me c’era Tabrys galleggiante nell’aria, che, dopo aver brillato di una luminosità quasi fastidiosa da sostenere per la vista, divenne grigio e opaco: crollò verso il basso, andandosi a frantumante contro quel nulla nero con la fragilità tintinnante di un calice di cristallo. Lo spasmo si sciolse e si snodò dissolvendosi, dolce e caldo, in ogni zona più periferica del mio essere, lasciando il mio grembo abbondantemente impregnato di un cocente liquore e dandomi finalmente la possibilità di respirare di nuovo a pieni polmoni.  
Non ero più particolarmente in me, ma mi sembrava di udire attorno a noi un suono crepitante, simile allo sfrigolio di una fiamma: accasciato pesantemente sul corpo di Rei, le forze ed i sensi mi stavano abbandonando. Intanto che l’oblio avanzava velocemente divorandomi il cervello, ebbi il tempo di rendermi conto che sulla mia retina, mio a dispetto di tutto, era ancora impressa l’espressione di pieno dolore e risentimento stampatasi sul volto di Rei nell’attimo della defraudazione.

* * *

(*) Se ricordate, nel 17° capitolo Rei ha fatto un incantesimo su Ralph perché gli fosse permesso di superare la barriera magica che protegge il suo laboratorio. Ecco spiegato come mai Boris l’ha trovata misteriosamente aperta…  
(**) Gli eventuali lettori di ‘Global Garden’ di Saki Hiwatari non me ne vogliano a male… ^^’’’  
(***) Edmond Jabès, da ‘Uno straniero con, sotto il braccio, un libro di piccolo formato’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo, se le cose andranno come ho progettato, sarà il penultimo capitolo di IMUYS. Alcune cose sono rimaste in sospeso, ma non temete, farò il possibile per sbrogliare al meglio la matassa nella parte che seguirà! ^_^  
>  ‘Anywhere’ è il titolo di una canzone degli Evanescence.  
>  Seguirò il consiglio di un’amica e non vi darò ennesimi spoiler, però vi consiglio di riflettere su questi ultimi gesti di Ralph: le conseguenze potrebbero risultare meno ovvie di come all’apparenza sembrerebbero… Arrivederci! :-p


	24. Chiudere gli occhi e riposare

E’ da diversi minuti, ormai, che posso avvertire distintamente il calore della sua guancia premere contro il mio braccio nudo. Con molta cautela volto la testa nella sua direzione e scopro che sì, è proprio come immaginavo, si è assopito… Le mie dita giocherellano coi suoi capelli soffici e chiari e lui reagisce meccanicamente stringendosi di più a me, come in cerca di calore, benché siamo prossimi all’estate. Mio malgrado, mi scappa un sorriso: ha passato buona parte del pomeriggio seduto su di una sedia, a fissarmi con uno sguardo truce ben stampato su quel volto dalle fattezze a me incredibilmente familiari, i grandi occhi color acquamarina a puntellarmi ardentemente la schiena con una sfacciataggine che mi è fin troppo nota. Se si sommano i suoi tratti somatici alle precoci dimostrazioni del carattere alquanto pepato che già mostra di possedere, si può dire che abbiano ragione coloro i quali sostengono la teoria secondo cui, quando una coppia si spezza, il suo eventuale frutto tenderà sempre a risultare più simile al partner con non c’è più che a quello che si occupa di seguirne la crescita. L’arrivo di Tara, materializzatasi al di là della soglia della stanza, interrompe i miei futili ragionamenti. Anche lei sorride, nello scorgere Liam rannicchiato nel mio abbraccio con tanta naturalezza, poi si avvicina a noi e stringendoselo al petto solleva via dal divano il suo esile corpo di bimbo di 6 anni, senza compiere all’apparenza un grande sforzo.  
\- Vado a metterlo a letto. – bisbiglia, e sparisce nel corridoio.  
Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiederle chiaramente se sia stato a causa mia, che ha deciso di non mettere Boris al corrente della nascita di loro figlio: sono certo che il mio ex-migliore amico sarebbe felice di sapere della sua esistenza, o per lo meno le darebbe una mano a crescerlo, anche se dopo aver manifestato il suo interesse per gli uomini probabilmente l’idea di un matrimonio ‘riparatore’ risulterebbe impraticabile. Anche se non siamo più nell’Ottocento non è facile per una ragazza sola allevare un bambino, e mi sono spesso domandato i motivi che hanno spinto la bionda strega a tenere quasi nascosto l’intero evento: Tara non mi pare una persona tanto meschina da negare ad un uomo la sua legittima paternità solo perché la loro relazione è finita in maniera quantomai brusca, né così stupida da imbarcarsi in un’impresa difficile qual è l’essere genitori e negarne uno a suo figlio perché riluttante all’idea di ricontattare il suo vecchio fidanzato che ha deciso di cambiare vita e sponda. La possibilità che il suo comportamento derivi da un tentativo di continuare a proteggermi è dunque abbastanza concreto. Con questo non voglio far intendere che la mia scelta di restare vicino a lei e al piccolo sia derivata da un senso di colpa, e che per ripagare il mio debito mi sia costretto a sostituire l’uomo di casa mancante, magari iniziando pure a provarci gusto: col passare del tempo l’amicizia che mi lega a questa fantastica ragazza è cresciuta e si è cementata con una forza dimostratasi al di fuori di ogni calcolata aspettativa, e s’è per questo mi sono affezionato molto anche a Liam, però entrambi sappiamo per certo che, per vari motivi, non potremo mai diventare una famiglia nel senso effettivo del termine.  
Per un certo periodo ho vissuto praticamente nel terrore di svegliarmi al mattino e ritrovarmi di fronte Bo che mi punta una pistola alla testa, oppure, tanto per entrare nella fantascienza, magari d’incontrarlo un mattino qualsiasi nel bel mezzo di una strada affollata mentre sono di ritorno dal supermercato... Kei mi ha garantito di aver accuratamente evitato di parlargli di me, su specifica richiesta del mio vecchio amante tedesco, e ha aggiunto che il Falborgblader sembrava essersi lasciato convincere ad abbandonare certi tipi di ricerche per il bene di tutti, però ho saputo per certo che dopo quella notte orribile per un po’ ha continuato a chiedere in giro notizie riguardanti ‘l’uomo di Ralph Jurgens’ sparito misteriosamente nel nulla: che si riferisse a Yuriy o a me come Rei non lo so, ma è sicuro che mi ha cercato, e in fondo non riesco a biasimare il suo bisogno di verità. Io stesso ho rimosso dalla memoria ciò che è accaduto durante quelle ore, e per la ricostruzione dei fatti ho dovuto necessariamente appoggiarmi alle rivelazioni concessemi da Tara e dal ragazzo dai capelli bicolori stesso. Ricordo con precisione di essermi ritrovato di punto in bianco a fuggire su incitamento del mio compagno, incuranti della pioggia battente, che ero stato colpito alla schiena da un proiettile e poi dei soldati dell’Organizzazione ci avevano circondati. Quando ero riuscito a risollevare per qualche attimo le palpebre albeggiava (*), Ralph giaceva privo di sensi abbandonato sul mio corpo, che non riuscivo a muovere più di tanto, e, attorno a noi, si stava espandendo un incendio che già iniziava a lambire i nostri vestiti. Avevo ripreso conoscenza direttamente in ospedale, scoprendo così che a soccorrerci era stata proprio l’ex-fidanzata di Boris, evidentemente più informata di quanto credessi sugli avvenimenti che si stavano svolgendo attorno a me, e che aveva pensato bene di venire a dare un’occhiata, preoccupata per come avrebbero potuto mettersi le cose. In poche ore avrei potuto morire per colpa di una pallottola, per dissanguamento, per lo shock fisico e psichico derivato dall’avermi estratto Tabrys dal corpo senza la dovuta preparazione, o addirittura divorato dalle fiamme. Nessuno aveva messo in conto quanto avessi la pelle dura, né che potessi essere così fortunato da essere soccorso in tempo.  
Non ho che dei frammenti di ciò che è accaduto nei mesi immediatamente successivi, ma immagino che sia una cosa positiva. Di certo non ho maledetto Dio per il fatto di essere riuscito a cavarmela come avrebbe fatto qualcun altro, anche perché non ero particolarmente in me… Per prima cosa, ho subito un delicatissimo intervento chirurgico: il proiettile mi si era conficcato all’altezza delle reni, fortunatamente non penetrando abbastanza da danneggiare la spina dorsale ma limitandosi a fare pressione su di essa, impedendo il corretto propagarsi degli impulsi nervosi fino agli arti. Ho rischiato seriamente di perdere l’uso delle gambe, ma per fortuna l’operazione e la successiva terapia sono andate bene, con tutto che probabilmente non devo essermi dimostrato particolarmente collaborativo nei confronti di medici e fisioterapisti. Poi c’è stato il ricovero in un ospedale psichiatrico durato alcuni mesi, di cui davvero non ho che qualche vaga reminiscenza riguardante più che altro le ultime settimane prima che venissi dimesso. Mi è stato raccontato che nei primi tempi della mia degenza ero convinto di essere rimasto sfigurato per via dell’incendio e che per questo motivo nascondevo il mio corpo per quanto più mi era possibile perché gli altri non vedessero i miei presunti sfregi, inoltre capitava spesso che mi svegliassi urlando nel cuore della notte, lamentandomi per il dolore dovuto ad ustioni immaginarie delle quali ero ovviamente sicuro di essere ricoperto. Tutte cose che mi giungono totalmente nuove. Forse è un bene, che io abbia rimosso. Una volta terminata la cura ho preso una casa nello stesso parco nel quale c’è ancora oggi quella di Tara, che ormai aveva già partorito, e ho deciso di riprendere gli studi di medicina interrotti anni fa e lasciare almeno per il momento gli insegnamenti di magia. Adesso che Tabrys è andato distrutto sono molto meno potente di prima, pur restando a tutt’ora uno degli stregoni più forti del mondo, e certo non ho smesso di praticare le Arti (**), però specialmente dopo che è pubblicamente dilagata la notizia secondo la quale Rei Kon sarebbe ‘tornato’ preferisco tenermi lontano dai guai. L’Organizzazione negli ultimi anni non si è fatta sentire, o per lo meno se n’è rimasta a controllarmi nascosta nell’ombra come al solito, pure se ormai ci penso su parecchio prima di concedere la mia fiducia a qualcuno e conto fino a dieci prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Sono certamente più diffidente in questo senso rispetto a prima, specie dopo quello che ho passato, ma, del resto, neppure ho intenzione di tapparmi in casa in attesa di una loro nuova mossa.  
A volte, però, mi guardo allo specchio e mi dico che sto soltanto sfuggendo alla realtà, che i miei problemi sono ancora lì dove li ho lasciati ed io non ho fatto un solo passo in avanti. Continuo a farmi chiamare e a firmarmi ‘Yuriy Ivanov’, del resto. So perfettamente di essere Rei: il mio corpo, il mio cervello, i miei poteri sono i suoi. Per questo motivo non riuscivo a riprendere le mie ‘vere’ sembianze, quando mi ero risvegliato da un giorno all’altro con l’aspetto del cinese: ero già io. E, sempre io, sono stato l’effettiva causa del tentato suicidio di Boris. Questo non ho mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarlo a Tara e neppure e di accennarlo a Kei, che non sarà tornato ad essere mio amico ma spesso si è fatto in quattro almeno per tenermi fuori da certe beghe. Rei Kon, in quanto Essere Imperfetto, aveva la capacità di manipolare le menti sfruttando i sentimenti negativi presenti nelle persone e spingendoli a compiere determinati atti solitamente illeciti: io avevo desiderato che Boris si levasse dai piedi per avere Ralph tutto per me, e c’ero quasi riuscito. La ‘magia’ si era attivata in maniera automatica, prima che potessi formularne l’effettivo desiderio nella mia mente a livello cosciente, senza che avessi il tempo di razionalizzare il mio rancore e rendermi conto che seguire alla lettera certi istinti può portare a conseguenze che magari non si vorrebbe neppure che si realizzino veramente. Per me è ancora più difficile accettare questo genere di verità, dato che nel ripensarci mi sento come se dentro di me ci fosse qualcosa che sfugge totalmente al mio controllo, quando in realtà l’unica cosa veramente falsa sono i sentimenti che provo. Sono solo l’impronta di memoria di Yuriy Ivanov, impiantata a forza su quella di Rei ricoprendo la sua.  
E’ difficile dire fino a che punto sia stata colpa della nostra scelleratezza e quanto invece sia contata la sfortuna. Senza ombra di dubbio, ho avuto l’opportunità di scorgere lati di lui che non era solito mostrare a chicchessia: non dico che un mesetto di pacifica convivenza assieme al cinesino mentecatto mi avesse fatto dimenticare la sua esuberanza passata, però mi aveva almeno fatto rendere conto che, seppur seguendo esclusivamente la sua logica sregolata, ben poco di ciò che aveva fatto in vita sua non era derivato da ponderati ragionamenti logici, nonostante l’apparentemente istintiva immediatezza con la quale metteva in atto suoi folli piani. L’unica eccezione a tutto questo era Ralph, colui che è sempre andato al di là di ogni possibile classificazione. Ralph, che si era infilato volentieri nei letti di tutti tranne che nel suo: perché un tale, immediato rancore nei suoi confronti? Mah. Però Rei lo amava, seppur nel suo strano modo di percepire la realtà esterna, tanto da sacrificare la propria vita per resuscitarlo e dargli una seconda chance di gustarsi ciò che si era ostinato ad abbandonare innanzi tempo, consapevole del fatto che comunque il suo gesto non sarebbe stato apprezzato, pur sapendo che non avrebbe avuto neppure l’occasione di rivederlo. Non provavo pena per lui, allora non sapevo neppure bene cosa fosse l’amore, però la sua costanza mi affascinava: fu per questo che, dopo che mi aveva detto tutto ciò che bisognava sapessi di Tabrys (più di quanto non ne sappia attualmente l’Organizzazione, direi) e dei poteri che mi avrebbe passato tramite il rito, mi ero detto disponibile ad accettare in me una scheggia di lui, una copia della sua memoria. Una stupidaggine, certo, un atto puramente simbolico che, pensavamo entrambi, non gli avrebbe certo potuto garantire la salvezza a scapito mio. Non riesco a credere, infatti, che Rei possa aver potuto scegliere volontariamente di vivere come attualmente vivo io. Nessuno di noi aveva previsto cosa sarebbe accaduto in futuro, ne sono certo. Neppure l’ex-Drigerblader era al corrente degli esiti degli esperimenti perpetuati per anni su di lui, di come il sangue di Ralph, mescolato al suo, avesse iniziato a mutare e, come un tumore maligno, aveva invaso le altre cellule trasformandole per renderle simili ad esso.  
La magia è forte, ma la genetica ancora di più. Chaos pretende che i suoi figli restino in vita fino a quando è lei a volerlo. Tabrys, contro ogni pronostico, ha fatto di testa sua e si è istallato nel corpo che conteneva maggior potere simile al suo mentre l’anima di Yuriy è stata divorata da Lei al posto della vittima sacrificale designata, anche se, per il mondo, tutto è andato come previsto. Incredibile ma vero. Però, a pensarci bene, non è poi così assurdo: più volte Ralph è stato capace di modificare la memoria praticamente a milioni di persone, e dovrebbe sembrare impossibile che, più semplicemente, a causa della magia di Tabrys Yuriy apparisse agli occhi altrui con l’aspetto di Rei e Rei con quello di Yuriy? Distorsione delle percezioni. Una stupidaggine per qualunque stregone di un certo livello, teoricamente parlando, anche se di norma non può durare addirittura per anni interi. Strano che non me ne sia reso conto prima, ma vallo a pensare… E poi già, c’è un’altra questione da risolvere: perché sono tornato ad essere ‘io’ così all’improvviso? Perché finalmente Ralph si sentiva pronto ad accettare l’idea. Chaos ha intensificato il nostro legame a livello spirituale e magico più di quanto si sarebbe potuto credere, non c’è dubbio, abbastanza perché lui potesse avere su di me una seppur minima ed inconsapevole forma di controllo. Certo però che avrebbe potuto mettersi più d’impegno, visto che ancora adesso mi è rimasto prevalentemente appioppato al cervello Yuriy...  
\- Tutto a posto?  
La voce di Tara mi fa trasalire, e lei certamente lo nota. Le sorrido tentando si sembrarle rassicurante, e la tranquillizzo:  
\- Ero solo soprappensiero. – tanto per distogliere lo sguardo, lo dirigo verso mio orologio da polso – Penso che sia ora che me ne ritorni a casa mia. - La ragazza deve aver intuito che mi stanno passando brutti pensieri per la testa e che non ho intenzione di condividerli di nuovo con lei, così annuisce.  
\- Ti accompagno alla porta. – la seguo. Poi…  
\- Tara…  
\- Sì?  
Mi blocco sulla soglia dell’ingresso, incerto. E’ una domanda che le ho già fatto decine di volte e alla quale ha sempre risposto con pazienza, dunque non penso che ora reagirà diversamente. Però mi sento parecchio stupido.  
\- Ralph ti ha detto di volermi uccidere, l’ultima volta che gli hai parlato?  
I suoi occhi si riempiono di tristezza per me.  
\- Diceva che c’era bisogno che tu venissi sigillato, che era pericoloso lasciare alla tua portata poteri che avrebbero potuto facilmente sfuggirti di mano.  
Tabrys non era stato destinato a me, Yuriy era il Tramite, non io. Ralph, in ogni caso, era rimasto la sola persona al mondo abbastanza potente da riuscire a strapparmi via quella roba che ormai faceva tutt’uno col mio corpo.  
\- Ralph aveva fatto un patto con l’Organizzazione affinché potesse occuparsi personalmente di me, vero? Estrarre Tabrys dal mio organismo ed uccidermi.  
Non replica nulla, mi osserva e basta. Sto zitto, so di essere patetico. Mormora:  
\- Buonanotte. – e la porta viene chiusa.  
Non è bastato, per farmi smettere di rimuginare. Straordinario come ancora oggi, adesso che non sono più un ragazzino, riesca a sorprendermi per via della crudeltà umana (per quanto io stesso non sia proprio uno stinco di santo) e a soffrire a causa di vecchie ferite. Mi hanno sempre dato fastidio quelle persone che, non contente dei buoni risultati ottenuti, per goderne hanno bisogno non solo di essere i migliori ma addirittura di sapere gli altri infelici. Una volta Ralph faceva certamente parte della categoria: il suo stare perennemente a rincorrere una meta, a non accontentarsi mai, a limitarsi ad una smorfia quando riusciva ad ottenere l’ennesimo primo posto, non erano semplicemente un tentativo di migliorarsi ma una forma di disprezzo nei confronti degli altri. Pensavo che dopo la sua resurrezione si fossero limati un po’ anche questi lati del suo carattere, ma mi sono reso presto conto di essere in errore. Potrei spiegarmi altrimenti il suo comportamento nei miei riguardi? Dubito che Ralph abbia mai voluto davvero aiutare l’Organizzazione, piuttosto immagino che abbia sfruttato la situazione a suo vantaggio, come sempre. Voleva punire l’uomo secondo lui responsabile della sua sofferenza, e, come si suol dire, la vendetta è un piatto che va gustato freddo… avrebbe potuto uccidermi in qualunque momento, e invece è arrivato a tirar su una sceneggiata di tale portata solo per prolungare a dismisura la mia sofferenza. Non ha neppure avuto il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi e dirmi ‘Ti ho riconosciuto, Rei’. E’ stato così stronzo da non uccidermi neppure nella nostra casa, ma mi ha trascinato in un’imboscata senza darmi spiegazioni per poi farmi ritrovare accerchiato da uomini armati, sconcertato per la sorpresa ed indifeso. Venduto all’Organizzazione. Era rimasto schifato al punto tale da me da non sporcarsi neppure le mani di persona. Sapevo che mi nascondeva qualcosa, ma non mi aspettavo un tale castello di bugie. Tra l’altro, proprio quando stavo iniziando ad illudermi che le cose tra noi sarebbero potute cambiare nel bene…  
Ralph non è morto. E’ in coma da oltre 7 anni. Uno stato d’incoscienza che si distacca di poco da quello vegetativo, ma del quale ancora non si è scoperta la vera causa: i medici hanno assicurato che i motivi non sono dovuti ad un malfunzionamento del suo organismo, cervello e cuore vivono autonomamente senza essere collegati alle macchine, ed è sicuro che non si tratta di un coma ‘magico’ com’è stato il mio né di qualsiasi cosa che possa essere stata indotta da un incantesimo. Pare che Ralph, pur avendo ormai compiuto (addormentato in un letto) 30 anni suonati, si stia ostinando a tenere la testa sotto la sabbia come ha fatto per tutta la vita. Ma chissà che quest’oblio artificiale non sia proprio ciò che da sempre andava cercando…  
Mi rendo conto che, camminando camminando, sono arrivato nei pressi della spiaggia, deserta a quest’ora della sera. Decido di potermi concedere una passeggiata giù per il lungomare, inoltre questo clima mite mi sta facendo passare la già poca voglia che ho di mettermi a letto: sono rimasto uno che preferisce fare una vita ‘notturna’, in fondo. Mentre i miei piedi affondano parzialmente nella sabbia ad ogni passo, penso che non ho mai voluto neppure andargli a fare una visita, né tanto meno ho preso in considerazione l’idea che potrebbe svegliarsi, prima o poi. Per quanto abbia saputo che invece, nonostante ciò che è accaduto tra loro, Boris è stato una presenza fissa al suo capezzale per oltre un anno. Ha fatto perfino richiesta perché le cure del suo amico gli venissero affidate, ma gli è stato rifiutato il permesso: il primario dell’ospedale, quel mio amico che già aveva avuto modo di conoscere i due sventurati in occasione del suicidio indotto del primo nel quale era stato coinvolto anche l’altro, lo ha ritenuto un compito troppo gravoso per un ragazzo che già mostrava segni tangibili di un esaurimento in piena regola. Boris è sparito così, da un giorno all’altro, abbandonando la casa che avevamo condiviso in tre per alcuni anni e Ralph. C’è qualcosa di vagamente ironico, in tutto questo. Per metà della sua vita non ha fatto altro che attendere il giorno in cui sarebbe morto, pur avendo potuto realizzare il suo desiderio in mille modi diversi ed in qualunque momento, e poi il massimo che gli è riuscito è stato di rimanere intrappolato in un limbo precario. Non faceva che ricordare l’importanza della memoria pur manipolando quella altrui senza farsi troppi scrupoli, soffrendo perché non poteva rivolgere verso sé stesso quel potere, per essere infine dimenticato proprio dalle poche persone che si sono sforzate di volergli bene. E’ strano perfino che non sia rimasto vinto da uno dei suoi vizi o da una più banale dipendenza: talmente cocciuto da snobbare perfino la possibilità di sfuggire per un po’ al mondo reale con qualche stupefacente, o col vecchio caro alcol. Ha voluto fare tutto da solo lui, come sempre, ed effettivamente è riuscito a lasciarci a bocca aperta, penso amaramente: quel suo atteggiamento mentre si distruggeva, un pezzettino alla volta e con noia quasi ostentata, faceva pensare quasi più ad una cattiva abitudine presa nel tempo della quale non riusciva a liberarsi, che ad effettivo desiderio di provare dolore. Tutto questo mentre noi, un paio di poveri scemi che ancora credevamo in lui e in manfrine varie sulla depressione post-resurrezione, ci siamo fatti in quattro nel tentativo di aiutarlo per poi ricevere in cambio solo calci in culo. Non solo calci, a pensarci bene.  
Inspiro profondamente il venticello leggero carico di salsedine, e ne traggo subito un piacevole beneficio. Il mare, davanti a me, è una placida tavola blu cupo increspata appena da flaccide onde. Sulla sua superficie corrugata si riflettono tremolanti e frammentari i vaghi bagliori emessi dalle stelle: alzo la testa e, stupidamente, provo a contarle. Mi metto a ridacchiare da solo, scuotendo la testa, e noto che forse non ho mai visto una luna tanto piena e luminosa. Colto da un impulso naturale ed improvviso, mi sfilo scarpe e calzini, immergo i piedi nell’ombrosa distesa piacevolmente calda e mi metto a passeggiare sulla battigia, cercando di non pensare che i miei effetti personali potrebbero essere portati via dal riflusso del mare o da qualche ladro in qualsiasi momento. Sono pur sempre scarpe che può permettersi un illustre erede (acquisito) della nobilissima stirpe Jurgens, alla fine. Continuando a bearmi del gradevole massaggio effettuato dall’andirivieni delle onde alle mie caviglie ed incurante del fatto che mi sto ampiamente inzuppando i pantaloni, che ho dimenticato di tirar su, fino alle ginocchia, concludo che non sono mai riuscito ad odiarlo seriamente, almeno non nel termine classico del termine. Non ho parole a sufficienza per descrivere quanto sia riuscito a deludermi, ma neppure sono capace di maledirlo ed augurargli del male. E’ evidente che mi sono illuso quando ho iniziato a credere che potesse fargli davvero piacere venire a trovarmi, e non che mi avesse costruito tante difese attorno solo perché il suo Boris non riuscisse a trovarmi rimanendone scioccato. Dovevo aver inteso male quei segnali che ai miei occhi apparivano come piccoli segni di cedimento, che mi avevano spinto a sperare di poter significare finalmente qualcosa per lui… Dio… Ad ogni sua carezza concessa in eccesso fantasticavo su quanto sarebbe stato bello, se il nostro non fosse stato un rapporto tanto unilaterale… Di sicuro, mi ero sognato quella sua mano stretta nella mia mentre perdevo i sensi inghiottito da Chaos. Sono stato eccessivamente ingenuo nel credere di poter costruire qualcosa con una persona tanto esclusivamente presa da sé stessa, o al massimo disposta ad incrociare lo sguardo col suo uomo-dei-sogni-da-sempre-bramato-ma-che-mai-sarà-accessibile. Però neppure a mente fredda, sono capace di darmi dello stupido per essermene innamorato, anche pensando che potrebbe essersi trattato di una semplice ‘eredità’ trasmessami dal vecchio Rei, o degli effetti del suo Fascino del Male. Qualsiasi cosa sia stata, non so come definirla. Illusoria. Immorale. Umiliante. Sbagliata. Appassionata. Bellissima. Di sicuro l’ho vissuta fino in fondo come pochissimo altro nel corso della mia esistenza, e non sarà facile per nessuno schiodarmela dal cervello.  
Mi lascio trasportare dallo sciabordio delle onde, senza opporre resistenza all’acqua che sospinge dolcemente dal basso il mio corpo verso la scura superficie acquea. Al diavolo anche la broncopolmonite e il fatto che potrei sembrare un idiota o un aspirante suicida, qui a fare il morto a galla in piena notte e in mezzo mare. Questo non è l’epilogo della storia. Nessun deus ex machina scenderà dall’alto a svelarci i mille misteri rimasti irrisolti, nessun ultimo colpo di coda è previsto per vivacizzare un po’ questa torbida notte d’inizio estate. Per quanto mi riguarda è tutto morto 7 anni fa, quando Ralph si è deciso (o visto costretto) a svelarmi la sua vera natura, pure se ancora oggi, quando sento fare il suo nome senza esserci preparato, qualcosa mi sussulta dentro. Sensazioni che si frantumeranno col tempo, misterioso placebo che è già riuscito a lenire il mio dolore. Lui diventerà polvere da disperdere in mare o nel vento, quando mi deciderò a dischiudere questo pugno che tengo ancora serrato troppo stretto.  
  
 _A chi inutilmente ammirai e mi deluse, ma il suo ricordo ancor non vuol morire._  
 _A chi mi offrì tutto il suo sostegno senza che fossi capace di apprezzarlo e ricambiare, e poi mi abbandonò quando capii._  
  
 _A voi che mi tenete per mano ma non mi tirate fuori dal buio._

* * *

(*) E’ evidente che, mentre erano in Chaos, il tempo per Ralph e Rei è passato in maniera diversa che rispetto al mondo esterno (andato avanti di alcune ore), altrimenti Rei sarebbe morto dissanguato… ^^’’’  
(**) Un secondo riferimento alla magnifica ‘La materia dei miei sogni’ di Bmatcom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se fosse questo, ciò che volevo da ‘I’m under your spell’. Certamente ha richiesto più energia nella sua stesura di tutte le altre fanfiction che ho pubblicato in questi due anni, e se non ci fosse stata una forte motivazione di base a spingermi a non dare testate nello schermo del PC nei momenti di sconforto, probabilmente non avreste avuto il piacere di gustarvi per intero questo capolavoro. :-p  
>  Preferisco non fare bilanci a livello qualitativo: ho cambiato idea su talmente tante cose negli ultimi 9 mesi da non poter più pretendere da me stessa di ricordare quale fosse l’obbiettivo primario che mi ero imposta di seguire, il malaugurato giorno in cui ho ceduto al mio personale Demone della Creatività e mi sono azzardata a rimettere le mani sulla tastiera. Forse la scialba morale che si potrebbe trarre da questa favoletta è che la vita può trasformarsi in uno spiacevole intreccio di fatti senza capo né coda, se non hai la saggezza di aprire bocca e l’accortezza di pronunciare le parole adatte quando dovresti. Ma come sempre rimango per la libera interpretazione, come si sarà dedotto dalle enigmatiche dediche a conclusione del capitolo.  
>  Alcune parole per giustificarmi con chi potesse essere rimasto deluso da questo finale: non ho mai considerato IMUYS una continuazione della Trilogia, per tanto l’ho tirata su e conclusa in maniera diversa che se fosse nata come ‘la quarta parte della saga’. M’interessava soprattutto far parlare il cuore dei personaggi, scavare nel loro animo e sbirciare nelle loro contorte menti, non creare una storia di avventura. Yu-Rei ha perfettamente ragione a dire che le sue riflessioni sono state un semplice e piatto rimuginare (anche se, come forse qualche lettore attento potrebbe aver notato, ho avuto modo di contraddirmi per l’ennesima volta lasciandomi sfuggire una certa frasetta di troppo… :-) ). Ecco perché in quest’epilogo mi sono limitata a dare informazioni e non ho tirato fuori la solita soluzione-‘a-base-di-effetti-speciali’-tenuta-in-serbo-per-gli-ultimi-venti-righi. Se ho lasciato tanti spunti aperti all’immaginazione non è stato perché ho intenzione di riprendere di nuovo in mano questo groviglio, e se mi sono addirittura rifiutata di scrivere la parola ‘Fine’, se qualcuno se n’è accorto, è stato solo per soddisfare ancora una volta la mia fantasiosa superbia di scrittrice: mi piace pensare che, quando distolgo lo sguardo da loro, i miei personaggi continuino la loro vita incuranti delle mie sciocche direttive. Chi sono, io, per decidere del loro futuro e permettermi di sotterrarne il ricordo solo perché mi sono ripromessa di ‘usarli’ più? Quando si mettono al mondo dei figli, se li si vuole fare felici, in genere si evita di programmare loro l’esistenza dalla culla alla tomba. ùù  
>  Ehm… lo sproloquio sta già degenerando… Mi affretto dunque a salutare i miei lettori e coloro che hanno voluto commentarmi. Ringrazio in particolar modo chi tra loro ha avuto la costanza di seguirmi per tutta la durata del mio lungo e tormentato cammino, chi mi ha dato un enorme aiuto consigliandomi, criticandomi e dandomi la possibilità di scorgere nei miei personaggi e nella mia storia sfumature che forse risultava difficile da cogliere perfino a me che sono l’autrice: IMUYS non sarà stata la mia storia più popolare, forse, ma mi ha dato moltissime soddisfazioni in questo ed in altri sensi. Ammetto però che, se non fosse stato per queste persone, avrei potuto concluderla nella convinzione di aver buttato giù qualcosa di completamente inutile. Io ho sempre creduto in *lei*, solo che in più casi ho avuto la sensazione di non essere particolarmente brava a comunicare emozioni troppo complesse da risultare credibili, se messe per iscritto dalla mia mano. Quelle care persone mi hanno risparmiato un grosso imbarazzo.  
>  Un ultimo ringraziamento va ai buoni scrittori e scrittrici che ho incontrato su internet, e dei quali ho avuto la fortuna di leggere e apprezzare le opere. E con quel ‘buoni’ non sto parlando semplicemente dei miei autori di fanfics preferiti, ma di tutti coloro che non si limitano a ticchettare sulla tastiera tanto per riempire due paginette ma mettono entusiasmo e almeno un po’ di loro stessi in ciò che scrivono (lo scarto risulta abbastanza evidente, mi duole dirlo ma sento di doverlo fare). Grazie a voi che siete riusciti a farmi vergognare di quella roba striminzita che riesco a stento a tirare fuori, tanto da spingermi a ritornare sui miei insipidi prodotti e rifinirli fino a renderli perlomeno decenti. Grazie a voi che siete riusciti a convincermi a ‘tentare’ mettendo sotto gli occhi di un pubblico alcune della miriade di storie che sarebbero altrimenti morte in un cassetto: così ho avuto l’opportunità di realizzare un piccolo sogno. Dico a voi che appartenete a questa categoria (e a chi aspira a farne parte) di non mollare, e vi do un ordine tassativo per quanto possa valere: SCRIVETE! *__*


End file.
